Años Universitarios
by issabel Weasley
Summary: Harry se desepciona cuando descubre que la mujer que mas ama le ha ocultado que es madre, pero lo que no le cabe en la cabeza que ese hijo sea suyo. CAPITULO NUEVO.. ARRIBA!
1. inicio

Nota: este es mi primer fanfic que escribo, por favor no sean tan severos y ya saben si les gusta mandenme un correo a anna_wesley@hotmail.com, hago la aclaración de una vez, este es un fan fic 100% romántico, despues de que los chicos salen de colegio y entran en la universidad, tiene continuación asi que les digo para amenazas de muerte y comentarios ahí esta mi dirección. P.d. todos los personajes que salen en este cuento son creados por j.k. rowling con excepción de audrey, ella es una amiga, pricila aquí estas, ah y otra cosa este fanfic es para mayores de 16 años o que ya conozcan bien sobre sexo. No me hago responsable dudas sobre este tema. Besos, isabel.  
  
AÑOS UNIVERSITARIOS - CAPITULO 1 - INICIO DEL VERANO  
  
Ahí estaba, en su escritorio de su cuarto, con 19 años de edad, sus anteojos resbalándose de su nariz y aquella misma cicatriz en forma de rallo que llevaba en la frente recuerdo de el primer ataque de voldemort, pero ya no había ningún señor siniestro, en el último curso en hogwarts Harry había terminado de el junto con sus compañeros Ron y Hermione. Este era el primer año despues de sus once años que no le ocurría nada, que podía dedicarlo completamente a sus estudios. Harry leía la carta que su padrino Sirrus le había mandado, cuando en eso interrumpe su amigo ron: Vamos Harry, deja de esta clavado en el pergamino - dijo extasiado y sumamente feliz- la fiesta de fin de curso esta en su mero apogeo-  
  
Harry vio a su compañero que se ponía colorado de la emoción. Iré en un momento, le escribiré a Sirrus Esta bien, pero Harry apúrate - en eso llegan unas chicas y se llevan a ron - nos vemos al rato.  
  
Querido Sirrus:  
  
Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor de la gripe muggle que te había dado, pero lo que mas me alegra es que el ministerio de magia te aya dado unas merecidas vacaciones y que hayas decidido irte al caribe a pasar el verano, despues de todo lo sucedido con lord Voldemort y de todo el tiempo que pasaste oculto es bien merecido esto. Por mi no te preocupes, ron me ofreció pasar el verano en la madriguera así que la pasare en mi hogar junto con la que considero mi otra familia. Espero que te la pases bien y este verano y te asoleas por mi. Con cariño Harry.  
  
Termino de escribirle la carta a Sirrus, tomo a Edwin quien ya estaba bastante grande, quien esta muy cariñosa le dio un picotazo en la mano y luego se dejo acariciar por Harry, quien le amarró la carta y luego la dejo ir. En eso interrumpe una hermosa chica que se detiene en el marco de la puerta de una manera sexy, era hermosa sencillamente y con la voz más sensual le dijo: Cariño, te hémos estado esperando Ron y yo - camina hacia Harry y lo rodea con sus manos en la nuca - No te preocupes Cho, que ya pensaba ir. 


	2. desde la ventana

CAPITULO 2 - DESDE LA VENTANA  
  
La vista era hermosa desde la ventana, ha pesar de que en Londres estaba lloviendo a cantaros, Ginny no dejaba de ver las calles llenas de muggles y artefactos de estos, autos, gente pasando corriendo para n empaparse. En el café de la escuna esta una pareja que Ginny podía ver a pesar de que esta se encontraba adentro, el la sujetaba de la mano y ella reía, por fin se besaban y Ginny recordó su primer beso.  
  
¿Aun sigues pegada en la ventana? - le pregunto una chica hermosa y radiante, con una cabellera larga y plateada, con una sonrisa en los labios -  
  
Estaba viendo la pareja que esta dentro del café - dijo Ginny suspirando  
  
A ver - dijo Audrey acercándose y viendo la pareja besándose tiernamente - Ginny no seas cursi, y no me digas que te acuerdas de Harry porque sino veras como te ira. - Acto seguido Audrey le tira un cojín a la cabeza a Ginny lo que hace que ella riera - Se que la lluvia no estaba dentro de los planes, te invite a venir a mi casa para que pudiéramos salir con mas libertad, pero por lo visto esta tormenta seguirá por varios días, así que tendremos que hacer otras cosas. Y de Colin no te preocupes, que nos lo quitaremos de encima y podremos ir a conocer muchachos guapos - esto ultimo Audrey lo dijo con cierta inquietud.  
  
Esta bien, pero que te parece si me prestas esta blusa azul que tanto me gusta - dijo Ginny separándose de la ventana y dejándose caer en la cama -  
  
Hay claro que si, ya sabes amiga, por ti lo que quieras  
Audrey era la nueva amiga de Ginny, era prima de colin y por lo siguiente era una muggle que sabia de la existencia del mundo mágico. Justo despues que salieron Harry, Hermione y Ron de Hogwarts y que Ginny paso a su ultimo curso, despues de enterarse por una lechuza de su hermano de que Harry en la nueva universidad se había encontrado a Cho Chang y que estos eran novios, decidió olvidarlo y se puso de novia con Colin guardando el secreto sin decírselo a su hermano ron, no quería causar celos de Harry lo que quería era quitárselo de la cabeza, pues ya despues de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos, era aun mas difícil de lo que creía pues ni siquiera Colin podía hacer que dejara de pensar en el. En un viaje de vacaciones de navidad que Ginny paso con Colin conoció a Audrey una muggle de muy buen carácter y algo liberal, ellas se hicieron grandes amigas y se estuvieron mandando correspondencia muy seguido. Ha pesar de que Colin y Audrey eran primos, en realidad no se caían bastante bien, ya que a Audrey se le hacia demasiado niño Colin, y de hecho no lo soportaba, en cambio a Ginny le caía muy bien , y aun no podía creer que fuera su novia. Ella siempre estaba ahí para solaparla y tomándola como cómplice de todas sus aventuras tanto amorosas como rompedora de la ley muggle . ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando de Harry ¿ - le pregunto Ginny a su amiga  
  
Como no quieres que adivine, te veo que estas entretenida viendo a una pareja besándose y me digo, ¡no, no creo que este pensando en el idiota de mi primo!  
  
Jajajajaja, no digas eso Audrey que Colin es una muy buena persona  
¿Persona?? ¿a eso le llamas persona?, sabes, en el tiempo que tengo de conocerte te estimo mas a ti que a mi primo  
  
No deberías de decir eso, el es bueno, aparte que lo quiero mucho  
  
Ginny no te hagas tonta, tu eres una excelente persona, tu no deberías de andar con el, además yo se que aun quieres a Harry, aparte nadie puede olvidar algo así como lo que paso entre tu y el.  
  
Cállate Audrey que nadie sabe lo que paso entre el y yo, ni siquiera ron, porque si así fuese tenlo por seguro que ya no fueran grandes amigos, mucho menos compartirían cuarto en la misma universidad. 


	3. Pasillos de Hogwats

CAPITULO 3 - LA LLEGADA A LA MADRIGUERA  
Por fin despues de un año si ver a su familia llegan ron y Harry a la madriguera, desde afuera las cosas parecen lucir un poco diferentes, con la ventaja que habían pintado algunas de las paredes y el jardín parecía estar mas cuidado que antes.  
Ven Harry, - dijo ron - que tengo hambre y me muero de las ganas de ver a mama, no tienes idea de cuanto la he extrañado y sobre todo su comida -dijo ron frotándose la pansa  
Harry se rió, el por otra parte parecía que el estomago se le encogía y se hacia nudo, temía entrar y ver a Ginny despues de todo este tiempo, temía verla débil y tierna como siempre, pero lo que mas le dolía a Harry era entrar y no poderla ver a los ojos, no despues de lo que le hizo, de dejarla y ni siquiera despedirse de ella, le había roto el corazón a la chica que mas había querido, pero aun el estaba conciente que la quería como una hermana, y le dolía haber sido tan tonto como para haberse aprovechado de la hermana mas pequeña de su mejor amigo y mas que eso, de su familia favorita, la única que el había conocido, se sentía como un rufián.  
Entraron a la casa, Harry se esperaba que la familia completa estuvieran ahí en la sala esperándolos, pero no había nadie.  
Mamá, papá, ya llegamos - grito ron-  
  
Oh dios mío, Arthur los chicos llegaron - salió Molly bajando de las escaleras a toda prisa - no los esperábamos  
La señora Weasley corrió y abrazo a ron muy efusiva y con lagrimas en los ojos Oh pero mi pequeño Ron, ya eres todo un hombre -decía con voz tierna y tocándole el estomago duro - y por lo visto no te haz estado alimentando muy bien amor  
  
Mama, la comida de la universidad no sabe igual que la tuya  
  
Pero, ¡Harry! Dios mío -la señora soltó a ron para abrazar a su otro hijo adoptivo con cariño - como haz crecido y que guapo te haz puesto, me imagino que habrá muchas chicas detrás de ti.  
  
No lo crea señora - dijo Harry contestando muy modesto  
  
Mama, Harry solo tiene ojos para su novia Cho  
  
Ha si, se me olvidaba que tenias novia - dijo algo molesta la señora, y es que ella mas que nadie deseaba que fuera parte de la familia, lo quería tanto como un hijo, que no le molestaría que Ginny se casara con el y formara su familia, pero Ginny también tenia su pareja, que por cierto ha pesar de que ella hablara bastante de Colin, tan solo se podía observar que lo quería un poco mas que un amigo, y no menos lejos que un novio.  
Harry camino hacia el centro de la sala, lucia diferente, el viejo sillón de el señor Weasley había sido cambiado por uno nuevo, y las paredes ahora estaban tapizadas de diferentes fotos, no eran las típicas fotos con movimientos, eran fotos muggles estáticas y una de ellas era hermosa y como no lo iba a hacer si aparecía Ginny ahí. Era una foto artística tomada en el jardín de la madriguera o eso parecía, era en blanco y negro y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sostenía un enorme girasol en su mano que lo dejaba caer, traía un sombrero y había mas fotos de las cuales parecían tener secuelas de esa misma, era Ginny riéndose pero de una toma mas de lejos y Ginny bromeando y jugueteando con el girasol de una forma tierna y pícara, esta ultima si tenia movimiento. En eso interrumpe el señor Weasley.  
Puedes creerlo? las fotos muggles no tienen movimiento, eso es desesperante, con excepción de la ultima, esa es hermosa  
  
Si son unas fotos muy bien tomadas - dijo harry mientras echaba un ojo a las otras fotos en donde salían los demás miembros de la familia y se regreso para mirar por ultimo la de Ginny, en verdad eran unas fotos muy bien logradas, por ultimo volteo con el señor Weasley y le dio un abrazo muy efusivo de saludo. - señor me da gusto verlo.  
  
A mi también muchacho, te veo y no es el mismo joven que me toco dejar el verano pasado en la Universidad de hechicería y magia de Londres, ya eres todo un hombre, pero dime muchacho, que tengo una duda, ¿como funcionan las tales cumutadoras muggles.  
  
Dirá computadoras  
  
Eso mismo digo.  
  
Pero en eso interrumpió la señora Weasley  
  
Arthur, deja de preguntarle a Harry sobre artefactos muggles que me imagino que se han de estar muriendo de hambre  
Efectivamente, pero era Ron a quien le rugían las tripas, así que su madre los sentó en la mesa y les sirvió un gran plato de milanesa con puré de papas y una ensalada, junto con una enorme jarra de jugo de calabaza. Ron no dejaba de hablar de sus experiencias que habían tenido, y de las clases, ya no había ningún Snape que los estuviera hostigando y vajandoles puntos, pero si tenían un maestro Watson que se las llevaba adorandolos porque habían vencido varias veces a lord Voldemort, y para todo los ponía como ejemplo en las clases.  
Mama, y en donde están los demás - dijo ron mientas se metía un gran pedazo de carne a la boca  
  
Billy y Charle, pues tu ya sabes, muy metidos en el trabajo todavía, Percy no tarda de salir de la oficina, lo mas seguro es que se valla con Penélope a visitarla.  
  
George y Fred están en la tienda - dijo el señor Weasley - y aun no logro saber como estos condenados chamacos pudieron conseguir dinero para poderla abrir. - de lo cual Harry soltó una leve sonrisa.  
  
Y Ginny ? - pregunto ron un poco preocupado - que no se supone que debería de estar aquí?  
  
Harry trago saliva, quería verla para saber que estuviera bien, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no verla.  
Ginny esta con Audrey en su casa, pasara el verano allá - dijo el señor Weasley -  
  
¿Audrey? - inmediatamente pregunto Harry - ¿quien es Audrey?  
  
Es una amiga suya muggle que conoció hace algunos meses - dijo moleta la señora Weasley, ron seguía comiendo como pareciendo que tenia prisa -  
  
Molly, cariño no empieces - dijo el señor Weasley  
  
Arthur sabes bien que no me cae bien que Ginny haga amistad con esa muggle, no tengo nada de malo en contra de ellos pero - se dirigió hacia Harry recordando que el tenia familia muggle , los Dursley- no me gusta que ginny venga con todos esos artefactos muggles que a ti te encantan, y mucho menos esas ideas que trae, al igual de la ropa, sabes que se la esta poniendo como de uso diario ?? - se lo dijo al señor Weasley.  
Molly, Audrey se ve buena chica, además que tiene de malo que Ginny se vista con ropa muggle, le va muy bien, y eso de convivir entre ellos a mi me agrada y considero que es bueno que aprenda de ellos, así ella no tendrá ninguna dificultad para cuando entre a la universidad.  
Lo dices tu Arthur porque esa chica es feliz contándote sobre todos esos artefactos. Ron solo miraba a sus padres con ojos de sorprendido, no podías hacer a la idea todo lo que estaban diciendo de su hermana menor. al igual harry que estaba escuchando todo lo que decían de ginny muy atento y sin poderse imaginar a ginny con ropa de muggle y con ideas locas.  
¿sabes que acaba de hacer tu hermana? - se dirigió a ron quien este tenia los ojos abiertos y había dejado de comer, si, había dejado de comer- mando solicitud a una universidad muggle, ¿que segura ahora? ¿que se mude al centro de Londres? sabes harry, por generaciones mi familia ha sido de magos y no me imagino que mi pequeña deje de ser una bruja bien preparada.  
  
¡¡¡¡QUUE!! - dijo sorprendido ron, no podía creer que su hermana la menor, la ginny tímida acababa de hacer eso-  
  
Señora Weasley - interrumpió Harry - no se preocupe, no creo que a ginnny la acepten en una universidad de Londres para empezar ella debería haber cursado en una escuela muggle para ser aceptada, por lo tanto no creo que eso sea posible. Harry, ¿estas seguro de eso? - dijo ron molesto - porque no me imagino a ginny en una escuela muggle, mucho menos en esa postura que esta tomando.  
  
Ron, acuérdate que a Neville le dio por ser piloto de aviones en sexto año, recuerda todo lo que lloro por una semana porque no lo habían aceptado.  
  
Si pero no lo aceptaron porque no tenía la edad suficiente harry.  
  
Pues ojalá señora weasley que pueda solucionar el problema - dijo harry levantando los trastes sucios y llevándolos al fregadero.  
  
Ojalá seas escuchado harry - dijo la señora weasley - y por favor deja ahí que yo terminare de levantar la mesa.  
Ron y harry subieron a la habitación pasando por la de ginny que ahora estaba solitaria, pero harry no podía dejar de voltear a ver.  
No lo puedo creer harry lo que le esta sucediendo a ginny - dijo ron aventándose a la  
  
cama.- si yo estuviera aquí ella no hubiera hecho eso, no la hubiera dejado.  
  
de todos modos hubiera sucedido - dijo harry quedándose callado y pensativo -  
  
¿En que piensas? ¿en Cho? - le pregunto ron poniendo su cabeza sobre sus brazos  
  
No, en Hermione, en que quedaste en mandarle una lechuza cuando llegáramos.  
  
si cierto - de inmediatamente ron se levantó y se dirigió a tomar un pergamino y una pluma.  
Ron y Hermione se habían hecho novios en el ultimo curso de hogwarts, ya que los cursos anteriores hermione había estado muy enamorada de harry, sin embargo harry nunca le hizo caso porque sabia el sentimiento que Ron sentía hacia hermone a pesar que este lo negaba, al igual harry nunca había estado interesado en hermione sentimentalmente. ron y hermone se habían estado escribiendo todo este tiempo que no habían estado juntos, hermione no había entrado a la universidad ese año, lo había tomado para ir a visitar a sus parientes en América, ya que el curso anterior en hogwarts hermione había sido atacada por lord voldemort y había quedado demasiada afectada psicológicamente así que había decidido tomar un descanso que mas que nada se lo habían pedido los señores Granger, sin embargo Hermione no lo había tomado como un descanso, se la había pasado leyendo cuanto libro de magia y hechicería se le cruzaba por enfrente, a tal grado que ha pesar que ron y hermione estuvieran a grandes distancias, ron le enviaba los deberes de la escuela a hermione y esta muy contenta se los hacia y se los mandaba. Quien conociera de hermione no creería esto, pero hermione lo hacia mas que nada porque la estancia en la granja en el sur de los estados unidos le parecía bastante aburrida. Lo que parecía que la distancia mataría el cariño y el gran amor que se sentía Roy y hermone los unía mas, pues ya que no se la pasaban discutiendo como era de costumbre y las pocas veces que se llegaron a ver (navidad y semana santa) se la pasaban metidos en la habitación de la universidad de ron y harry, dejando este ultimo muchas veces afuera por las noches en el pasillo, ron era buen amigo y de en vez en cuando le habría la puerta para dejarle una cobija para que se tapara y no pasara frío. Hermione tenia ya varios meses en el país, pero hermione decía que si se la pasaban juntos ron nunca iba a madurar y siempre iba a estar dependiente de ella.  
Harry dejo solo a ron en el cuarto, salió de la habitación y vio de reojo el cuarto de Ginny, suspiro y se paro frente a su puerta, por un momento pensó abrir la puerta y entrar, ver si todavía tenia las fotos suyas que ginny había puesto por todo su cuarto hace dos años y esculcar sus cajones y oler su perfume, pero se detuvo, se quedo parado en e pasillo pensando en ella, y eso le molestaba. Ya hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, no pensaba en lo que había sucedido aquella vez en que ella y el se habían dado su primer beso. 


	4. Pasillos de Hogwats

CAPITULO 4 - PASILLOS DE HOGWARTS  
  
Los pasillos de howards estaban solitarios, todos se encontraban ocultos en sus respectivas salas temerosos, lord Voldemort había atacado de nuevo, y ahora era mucho mas fuerte, la profesora McGronagalll había mandado a todos desde temprano con temor a un futuro ataque a algún estudiante, sin embargo cuando entro a la sala común, faltaba alguien, era ginny, así que harry se ofreció a buscarla, el la había visto por ultimo en la biblioteca así que salió a buscarla, pero no estaba ahí.  
Despues de buscarla por todas partes y estar apunto de llamar a los prefectos para informales que había desaparecido, asustado por temor a que le hubiera sucedido algo, volteo y estaba en las escaleras del tercer piso, un poco asustada, parecía tratar de quitarse algo de los pies, había pisado uno de los escalones falsos y no se podía mover.  
¡Ginny! hasta que te encuentro - dijo harry acercándose a ella - tu hermano esta preocupado por ti, ¿en donde haz estado?  
  
Venia de la biblioteca y al imaginarme que todos estaban el sus salas comunes quise apresurarme para no estar sola, y cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se cambiaron, yo me iba a caer así que sin querer pise un escalón falso, mi pie esta atorado - decía ginny con el pie ya casi morado por falta de circulación-  
  
Déjame ver, - dijo harry agachándose a quitar el pie de ginny del escalón falso, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para meter los dedos entre las rendijillas del escalón lo mas delicado posible para que no le doliera - creo que te va a doler un poco pero cuando diga tres lo sacas, esta bien?  
  
Si - dijo ginny mientras se aguantaba el dolor, pues no quería que harry la viera tirar alguna lagrima  
  
1, 2, y 3 - ginny saco el pie lo mas rápido que pudo y se dejo caer en un escalón seguro.  
  
Déjame verte el pie - dijo harry mientras se sentaba a un lado, ginny se dejo quitar el zapato y se dejo inspeccionar por harry - te hiciste una rajadura y lo tienes muy hinchado, será mejor que te lleve a enfermería -  
  
NO, -dijo inmediatamente ginny - no por favor harry, mira, voy a estar bien, no creo que sea nada malo, además creo que puedo caminar - ginny se levantó inmediatamente, pero no pudo sostenerse mucho y se dejo caer sobre harry lo que hizo que los dos se pusieran rojos - perdón, creo que solo ahorita no puedo caminar bien, pero ya veras mas tarde voy a poder hacerlo, además no quiero quedarme sola en la enfermería, no ......  
  
Harry no pudo contenerse, verla ahí los dos solos y un impulso que sintió fue jalarse hacia ella y callarla con un beso. Sintió los suaves labios de ginny mientras el los besaba tiernamente, al principio temió que fuera él el único que la besara, pero el beso fue recíproco, ella también lo besó, harry se sentía torpe porque era el primer beso que daba (el primer beso de harry no lo dio el, se lo dieron y fue hermione pero ese es harina de otro costal) al principio no lograba colocarse correctamente pero al final del beso lo hizo. Cerro los ojos y lo único que se pregunto ¿que estoy haciendo? es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo y los abrió para verla, pero el ya no la miraba como una niña, sino como toda una mujer que hacia que se le levantara mas allá de sus ideas.  
Perdón , yo no .....- pero harry no termino la frase cuando ginny, la tímida ginny había rodeado sus brazos sobre su cuello y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía que sabia hacerlo muy bien. Harry la abrazo de la cintura dejándose llevar por bastante tiempo. Pero un ruido los interrumpió, era peeves gritando a todo pulmón:  
  
¡¡¡¡ ESTUDIANTES FUERA DE LAS SALA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTUDIANTES BESANDOSE!!!!!, cochinos, límpiense la baba.  
  
Harry se detuvo, abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en el pasillo de la casa de ron, así que decidió bajar y salir a tomar aire fresco, se sentía sofocado, además el hecho de recordar una cosa como esa lo hacia sudar y que su corazón se le acelerara igual que aquella vez. Salió y observo el atardecer, se miraban nubes a lo lejos, como si se fuera a presentar una tormenta por la noche. Harry cerro los ojos y volvió a recordar los tiempos en hogwarts  
  
.  
  
Entiende ginny no puedo decir que soy tu novio - decía harry un poco molesto, ya desde hace rato ginny lo seguía por el pasillo - no puedo decir eso.  
  
Esta bien harry - contestaba ginny molesta - ya no te voy a molestar con eso, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a toca mucho menos que me vuelvas a besar harry, no quiero que me vuelvas a interrumpir de mis quehaceres de la escuela, de una vez te lo digo - ginny salió molesta y dando grandes pasos, harry se quedo ahí detenido sin saber que hacer, ¿quedarse ahí parado? era la hermana menor se su mejor amigo, y pertenecía parte de la familia que le había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su corazón, si el le hacia algo a ginny o le pasaba algo por su culpa, perdería demasiado, los weasleys no le permitirían que harry le hiciera daño ni el tampoco se permitiría hacerle daño a ella.  
  
Espera Ginny - dijo Harry corriendo detrás de ginny, nunca se imagino correr detrás de una chica, mucho menos de ginny, por lo regular era ella siempre quien corría detrás de el. Logro detenerla de un brazo y la jalo hacia detrás de unos arbustos del jardín.  
  
¿QUE QUIERES HARRY? - dijo mas aun molesta que harry -  
  
quiero que entiendas porque no puedo decir que somos novios y quiero que me escuches ginny  
  
Ginny puso cara de molesta y trato de no verlo a los ojos, porque eran su perdiciín, quería mantenerse en régimen de lo que le había dicho.  
  
No podemos ser novios porque temo que te pase algo  
¿QUE? - dijo ginny cruzando los brazos -  
  
Si mira ginny, tal vez no te pusiste a pensar bien. Tu sabes que voldemort volvió, y sabes de los últimos ataques que ha hecho porque tu papá nos mantiene avisado de todo lo que sucede fuera de el colegio, sabes bien que lord voldemord ya me ha atacado mas de tres veces y por suerte he salido vivo, ¿tu crees que no me vuelva a atacar? y si busca un punto débil en mi lo va a encontrar en ti, yo nunca me perdonaría que te fuese a ocurrir algo, ¡ginny entiéndelo, no podemos decir nada de nada, además tu sabes que las relaciones están prohibidas en el colegio!  
  
Ginny se miraba convencida, pero aun seguía molesta con el , harry tenia razón, no podían andar luciéndose por el colegio, aparte de que sus hermanos no los dejarían ni a luz ni a sombra.  
  
Ginny - le hablo harry tomándola muy tierno del rostro y mirándola a los ojos le dijo lo que siempre ella había soñado - ¡Te quiero! y no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño.  
  
Esas palabras bastaron para que Ginny se deshiciera por harry, y para callar su amor que en todas partes ocurría, nadie se iba a enterar de nada de nada, ese era el trato, ni siquiera hermione ni ron para estar mas seguros de que nada les sucedería.  
  
Para ellos era realmente excitante lo que sucedía, el saber que nadie mas sabia, cuando ginny caminaba entre los pasillos del colegio con sus amigas y que derrepente era jalada de un brazo por harry para esconderse detrás de una estatua o detrás de una puerta para besarse desesperados y pasarla juntos, harry se sentía muy bien tenerla a ella, verla platicar y como se movía, nadie se daba cuenta, pero el si, cuando se encontraban los dos en la sala común cada quien platicando con su grupo de amigos, y que ginny volteaba a verlo, se tocaba el cabello de una manera sexy y luego pasaba su mano suavemente por su pierna, todo esto el lo veía y se excitaba a tal punto que ron estuvo apunto de darse cuenta lo que le sucedía; por lo regular todas estas escenas terminaban cuando ginny se levantaba y ponía de pretexto que iba al baño y segundo despues harry siempre olvidaba algo que debía de hacer y se marchaba detrás de ella, esto ayudo también a que ron y hermione se unieran mas. Siempre los dos terminaban besándose y tocándose dentro de alguno de los compartimentos de baño de hombres, ambos se experimentaban y los dos aprendían uno con el otro, a harry le facinaba como ginny se hacia la inocente y la tierna en los pasillos, pero cuando estaba con el era otra, como si nadie mas la conociese excepto el, sin embargo, harry no olvidaba de ser cuidadoso con ella y tierno a la vez. Pero no todo eran besos y caricias, se ponían a platicar sobres su futuro, de cuando lord voldemort fuera derrotado, de hecho a ginny ya se le había pegado la costumbre de harry, de no temerle al nombre y de mencionarlo libremente, ambos miraban al futuro y decían que algún día los dos les dirían a todo el mundo que se querían. Sin embargo ron parecía notar algo al igual que hermione, sobretodo cuando colin se le acercaba a ginny inventando algún motivo tonto para hacerlo, ron miraba a harry y parecía que se moría de la rabia. Al principio ron creía que harry se sentía mal porque alguien le quería quitar el hecho de que ginny lo idolatraba demasiado, pero luego empezó a notar que los dos platicaban mucho y que harry muy seguido jugueteaba con ella, y que casualmente le toco ver como era que cuando salía ginny, harry siempre iba detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione estaba mas segura de lo que pasaba porque en alguna ocasión vio también como harry jalaba a ginny a un cuarto y la besaba, pero no quería contárselo a ron porque sabia que exploraría de furia, y no quería que sus amigos se dejasen de hablar y mas porque existía mucha presión por todas partes por lo de lord voldemort  
  
.  
  
Ya le mande una lechuza a hermione diciéndole que ya habíamos llegado y que la esperaba mañana a mediodía - interrumpió ron a harry esfumándose los recuerdos- tengo muchas ganas de verla.  
  
Si yo también - dijo harry metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y agachando la vista - ¿no crees que seria bueno que tu, hermione, yo y ginnyCho -inmediatamente se corrigió - fuéramos a dar una vuelta por los bares de Londres alguna de estas noches?  
  
No seria nada mal -dijo ron con una risa - nada mas que mi hermana no tiene la mayoría de edad para entrar a un bar - dijo esto sonriente burlándose de la equivocación de harry -  
  
Lo siento, solo me equivoque - tan rápido y harry se justificaba -  
  
Si, yo también me estaba pensando en ella, tengo ganas de verla, además se que se ha de ver hermosa con esa ropa muggle aunque no este muy de acuerdo.  
  
Si, verdad. 


	5. veinticuatro autos

CAPITULO 5 - VEINTICUATRO AUTOS  
Por otro lado la lluvia seguía en Londres y ahora era Audrey quien miraba por la venta aburrida con el puño de su mano usándolo como recargadera para su mentó y contando los autos que pasaban.  
  
-veinticuatrooo, mmmm, no, veintitreees  
  
-Audrey, me llego una lechuza - interrumpió Ginny bajando de las escaleras -  
  
-¿Ah si? - dijo desinteresada audrey -  
  
-que haces? - le pregunto ginny a su amiga que no despegaba la vista de la ventana  
  
-cuento los autos que son manejados con chicos guapos van 23 autos.  
-¿y los que van de copiloto? - dijo ginny un poco divertida.  
  
-catorce - dijo audrey - ¿te escribió el nefasto de colin?  
  
-mmm, no, - contesto ginny - llegó erol con una carta de mama, quiere que regrese a casa esta noche porque acaba de llegar mi hermano ron de la universidad.  
  
-¿que? - dijo audrey brincando de la alegría - uuy, sabría que algo bueno vendría este día, se que no pudimos salir por culpa de la lluvia, pero me conformo con ir a la madriguera un fin de semana a conocer tu otro hermano, iré a hacer maletas.  
  
pero ginny no parecía contenta, de hecho se había paralizado al terminar de leer la carta y detuvo a audrey, doblo la carta y le dijo:  
-¡Estas loca! no iremos  
  
-¿Porque? -dijo triste audrey - no me la pasare aburrida metida aquí, al menos allá podremos caminar por el campo y...  
  
-Harry vino acompañando a Ron -dijo por ultimo ginny, sabia bien a que se enfrentaría cuando llegara a su casa, con algo de lo que nunca se había enfrentado, que era aun mas fuerte que años anteriores, resistirse a sus sentimientos y hacerse la fuerte enfrente de el, y era algo que no quería hacer.  
  
-Perfecto - dijo audrey jalando de una mano a ginny obligándola a que se subiera por las escaleras para ir por su maleta - hasta que conoceré al mentado Harry Potter, ahh y viajaremos con los polvos flu que traes. 


	6. El baño de los prefectos

CAPITULO 6 - EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS  
  
Harry no paraba de reír, estaba sentado en la sala con fred y george tomando cerveza de mantequilla, ya llevaban varias y fred quería darle a harry a probar una cerveza traída de mundo muggle, pero el se resistía, no quería decir que ron y el en la pasada fiesta de despedida habían bebido demasiada de ella y habían perdido el reconocimiento por mas de tres horas y que lo peor era la resaca del siguiente día.  
  
-Anda Harry toma solo un trago - decía fred - sabrá rico  
  
-No gracias fred, no me quiero cruzar.  
  
-Yo si la pruebo - dijo george quitándole la botella y dándole un trago, acto seguido la escupió y puso cara de asco - ¿qué es esto? sabe a orines de zorrillo  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - rieron todos  
  
-¿cómo sabes george? ¿acaso ya haz probado los orines de zorrillo? - dijo ron riéndose aun mas fuerte -  
  
-no ron, basta con probar tus licuados que hacías hace dos años para saber lo que es orines de zorrillo - dijo george riéndose, pero ahora parecía el único, ¿acaso no han entendido el chiste, pensaba george -.  
  
-Sus licuados estaban buenos - dio fred muy serio - no sabían a orines de zorrillo  
Pero ron río mas fuerte al entender lo que aquella vez había probado george no era uno de sus licuados, sino una poción precisamente de orines de zorrillo que había preparado su madre para espantar algunos de los bichos que habían en el jardín y que tenia meses tratándolos de sacar de el. Cuando ron les explico esto, todos echaron a reír con mas ganas, hasta que el estomago les dolió.  
Harry ya feliz dentro de las risas volteo a ver una de las fotos de ginny y la única que tenia movimiento que era en donde ella tenia sostenida un girasol parecía que lo miraba directamente a el, Harry vio la fotografía con sus grandes ojos verdes y pareciese que ginny lo estaba viendo de verdad, porque le sonreía tímidamente y luego le coqueteó con la mirada, jugaba con el girasol gigante y lo pasaba por su rostro acariciando su suave piel. Harry a pesar de que estaba a una gran distancia de la foto se concentro tanto en la foto que se imagino que ella lo llamaba y se reía y volvía a juguetear con el girasol. Harry se paro en seco y les dijo:  
-Lo ciento chicos, pero voy a tu habitación ron, estoy muy cansado, quiero descansar ¿no te molesta que suba verdad?  
  
-No, claro que no - dijo george- ve a descansar Harry -  
  
-Anda ve - le contesto ron y cuando iba subiendo las escaleras ron dijo - ¿y a este que mosco le pico?  
Ron y sus hermanos se quedaron un rato mas riéndose, las risas se escuchaban hasta arriba, harry quería acostarse y dormir, quería dejar de pensar en ginny, así que se recostó y enfoco su mente en Cho, pero a final de cuentas terminaba pensando en ginny, pensó que era lógico porque se encontraba en su casa, así que cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por su pensamiento.  
Harry sabia que últimamente ginny se pasaba mucho tiempo con hermione, así que fue a preguntarle a ron en donde se encontraba esta y el le había dicho que estaba en el baño de los prefectos, así que fue con hermione, pues despues de andar buscando a ginny por todas partes y no encontrarla, con quien podía estar mas que con su amiga. Hermione había invitado a ginny a que juntas disfrutaran de la alberca de los baños de los prefectos, ella no tenía otras amigas y sabia que últimamente ginny andaba algo estresada por trabajos y pruebas de sus materias, sin embargo como eran vacaciones de pascua la escuela se encontraba casi sola a no ser por varios alumnos que no se regresaron a su casa. Hermione también la había invitado con un propósito, para ver si le podía sacar información respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo entre harry y ginny pero ella no abrió la boca para nada. Despues de dos horas de estar metidas en la alberca y de estar platicando hermione decidió salirse mientras que ginny prefirió por cerrar los ojos y relajarse un rato.  
Hermione caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala común cuando se encontró a harry - Hermione no has visto a g..  
-¿A ginny? - se adelanto a decir el nombre de su amiga - claro, estaba conmigo en el baño de los prefectos  
-ah, gracias - dijo harry y siguiendo su camino, sin embargo para poder entrar a los baños de los prefectos se necesitaba la palabra clave y se detuvo a preguntársela a hermione, pero ¿como se la iba a preguntar? hermione era bastante inteligente, tenia que decirle un verdadero motivo para preguntársela.  
  
-ah y la clave es espuma de rosas - dijo hermione con una risa picara sabiendo a que se refería -  
Harry se quedo pasmado ¿ginny le habrá contado algo?, su amiga se fue y no dio ni oportunidad de darle las gracias por la clave. Harry llego y dio la clave y entro, ahí estaba ginny en la alberca, había recordado que solo una vez a había entrado , y era en cuarto año en el torneo de los tres magos, ginny al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia pues tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una de las orillas de la alberca mientras que dejaba que su cuerpo flotaba y ella cantaba una canción muy despacio. Ginny llevaba un traje de baño que hermione le había prestado color azul turquesa que le quedaba un poco grande ya que ginny estaba mas chaparrita que hermione, sin embargo harry apenas y podía verlo pues estaba rodeada de espuma todo alrededor. Sin que ginny se diera cuenta harry se desvistió, se quito la capa, el sueter, la camisa y todo lo que llevaba encima, dejando solo sus trusas puestas. Ginny aun no se daba cuenta, parecía que si se había concentrado , pues todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados y cantando, cuando de repente algo la hace gritar, y es que harry se había aventado a la alberca y ginny no había visto que era lo que había caído,¿o se había metido algo? ginny se paro y se quedo muy callada, atenta tratando de ver que era lo que había pasado, vio al rededor y todo parecía igual, con excepción de que en el piso en una esquina había ropa tirada y unos zapatos de hombre, vio alrededor y no podía ver a través del agua por la espuma, cuando de repente sale harry de las profundidades de la picina, y ginny deja escapar un grito, harry solo ríe porque logra asustarla.  
-¿que haces aquí? - dijo ginny aun con el corazón acelerado -  
  
-¿acaso no estabas pensando en mi? -dijo harry con una tremenda sonrisa en sus labios - porque yo no he dejado de pensar en ti.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo y le dijo  
  
-realmente me asustaste, no sabia que era lo que había entrado, ¿como entraste?  
  
-Hermione me dio la clave  
  
-¿En verdad? - dijo sorprendida ginny - sabes, creo que ella ya sabe de lo nuestro  
  
-¿sabe? ¿acaso no se lo dijiste? -dijo harry sin molestarse, creía que a lo mejor ya era hora para que una de sus mejores amigas supiera -  
  
-¿como crees harry? estuvo tratando todo este rato que yo le contara algo, pero yo no dije nada, sin embargo me estuvo insinuando que algo sabia, pero yo cerré la boca, no quiero que aun sepan, además todo esto de vernos a escondidas me es divertido y excitante.  
  
-¿de verdad? - le pregunto harry -  
  
-si  
  
-a mi también.  
harry y ginny estuvieron jugueteando en la picina por bastante rato, harry se sumergía y la jalaba de los pies para sumergirla a ella también, le tiraba agua a la cara y así estuvieron jugando hasta que los labios de harry se toparon con los de ginny, eso ya era algo necesario para ambos, se necesitaban mutuamente. Harry la empezó a besar tiernamente, pero luego sus besos fueron agarrando velocidad, ginny sentía como una sensación le corría por toda la columna vertebral, era como una corriente que terminaba en su cuello, su respiración como la de harry iba aumentando, harry la besaba, parecía que ginny tenia una chispa en sus labios que provocaba diferentes reacciones en su cuerpo, la besaba y luego se desprendía de ella para verla directo a los ojos y ver que ya no era la tierna ginny la que estaba con el, sino toda una mujer, la quería, la deseaba. Las manos de harry iban recorriendo cada centímetro de el cuerpo de ginny, sin dejar escapar ningún otro rincón, al igual las manos d ginny llegaban a otro lugar que pocas veces antes había llegado y esta vez ella deseaba mas que nada que eso no terminaba, no había nada que le preocupara, deseaba conocerlo por completo, saber que era lo que ese impulso la obligaba a hacer, ¿porque hacia ahí? era una pregunta que no podía responderse. Ginny se salió de la picina y se coloco a un lado de ella para dejar que más libremente sentir el cuerpo de harry, quería sentirlo a su 100% pues su contacto con su piel la hacia vibra mas allá que nunca. En cambio harry temía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos que cada vez eran mas fuertes y que parecían dominarlos a tal grado que ya no eran solo los labios de ginny los que estaban besando, ni su cuello, sino sus pechos, ginny ya no tenia la parte de arriba de el traje de baño, pero ¿cuando él se las había quitado? pensaba, y no había sido el el que se las había quitado, sin ella . El se sentía mas libre, a ginny le gustaba lo que harry le estaba haciendo, y sentía una sensación entre sus piernas que muchas veces había sentido pero por temor se detenía y se obligaba a calmarse, sin embargo esta vez no pensaba dejarse, quería seguir hasta donde esto terminara. Harry miles de veces se había imaginado a ginny desnuda, pero siempre la había visto con su ropa, no se podía imaginar que detrás de ese uniforme de colegiala existiera un cuerpo tan bello y tan perfecto.  
Había algo interno dentro de harry que lo obligaba a seguir, su cuerpo le decía que era lo que continuaba, era algo inhato, algo que el nunca había hecho, mucho menos ginny, así que la vio y ella parecía no quererse desprender de él , la miraba directamente y sus respiraciones parecían bastantes aceleradas y no podía dejar de tocarla, ginny con sus pies deslizo suavemente las trusas de harry dejándolo ver completamente, era la primera vez que ella lo miraba completamente desnudo, solo, sin nada encima de el y ella se acerco a el y que aun seguía recostada en el piso y el parecía estar encima de ella pero harry parecía que estaba temblado, ginny mas calmada mirándolo directamente a los hermosos ojos verdes de harry y sin decir nada rodeo su cintura con sus piernas abiertas haciendo contacto mas directo con el, harry inmediatamente logro sentir que ella estaba húmeda y otro impulso hacia que empujara dentro de ella, harry se acomodo bien y con mas nervios que excitación dejo que su pene entrara por su vajina, entrando suave y con mucha dificultad. Ginny sintió un dolor por dentro, parecía que se desgarraba pero vio los ojos de harry que parecían mas seguros de lo que estaban haciendo y vio que la miraban con aquellos ojos que contenían amor y se dejo continuar, sin embargo harry vio que ginny hizo un gesto de dolor y le dijo:  
-¿quieres que continúe  
  
-siii por favor, sigue, sigue.  
ginny cerro los ojos, lo único que pensaba era que no quería arruinar ese momento suyo, pero lo que al principio era dolor empezó a modificarse con una sensación muy diferente a la que nunca antes ella había sentido jamás, el dolo se estaba convirtiendo en placer, tal vez el dolor le producía placer, pero al final de cuentas terminaba en puro placer. Ginny tocaba la espalda de harry como queriendo obligar que la penetrara mas y harry se dejaba llevar por ella. Harry la miraba mientras estaba dentro de ella, miraba hacia sus hermosos ojos con amor, y esas mismas miradas que el le hacían ginny se las devolvían, le encantaba verla sudar y descubrir los nuevos gestos que hacia ginny al conocer el placer  
  
.  
  
En eso entra ron a la habitacion, harry se hace el dormido para que no se delate que estaba demasiado pensativo, y se volteo boca abajo para ocultar el bulto que tenia en los pantalones. Ya cuando harry estaba empezando a dominar el sueño, logra escuchar unos ruidos que provienen de el pasillo.  
-Chicas, me dio gusto que llegaran ahora - dijo la señora weasley - pero ya es tarde y tiene que comprender que es hora que se metan a la cama.  
  
-Esta bien mama, mañana hablaremos - dijo Ginny metiendose al cuarto para luego escucharse un puertazo, ron parecia que no se habia dado cuenta, pues ya estaba roncando,en cambio a harry se le aceleró el corazón, era la voz de Ginny la que había escuchado, y luego se escucharon las voces de las chicas riendose y para finalizar la señora weasley gritaba:  
  
-Chicas, ya duermanse. 


	7. una mañana de sorpresas

CAPITULO 7 UNA MAÑANA DE SORPRESAS.  
  
Eran las 7:39 de la mañana, Harry había cerrado los ojos y esa noche no había soñado nada, hoy ya estaba despierto y tenía la sensación que algo iba a ocurrir, su estomago se movía incontrolablemente y grujía del hambre. Media hora después Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar sin pensar realmente lo que ocurriría esa mañana.  
Ahí estaban sentados Fred y George desayunando un plato de avena, Ron y Harry se sentaron al lado de los gemelos, acto seguido la señora Weasley les acercó un plato de avena bastante grande, con otro plato con pan tostado y otro plato con fruta picada con miel. Los gemelos platicaban de todos los niños de Hogwarts que iban a visitar su tienda cada mes y que los iban a extrañar por el verano. Ron se concentraba en comer y Harry quien apenas y probaba una cucharada de avena con pan tostado.  
¡Ginny vente a desayunar - gritó la señora weasley desde la cocina -  
  
¿Ginny está aquí? - dijo sorprendido ron, por lo visto había estado tan dormido que ni cuenta se había dado que ella había llegado la noche anterior - tengo muchas ganas de verla.  
  
Llegó anoche - dijo George - nosotros estábamos aun en la sala, quiso entrar a verte pero le dijimos que estabas durmiendo con Harry, se puso muy celosa y prefirió meterse a su cuarto - dijo george en sentido de broma.  
  
Esa niña no baja aún, -dijo la señora Weasley y dejando de cocinar - ¡¡¡¡GINNY, EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDO, Y NO LO PIENSO RECALENTAR!!!!!! - cansada de llamarla, la señora Weasley deja el plato de avena sobre la mesa -.  
  
¡¡¡YA VOY MAMA! - se escuchó un grito desde arriba, parecia que Ginny se pensaba demorar un poco mas -  
  
Sabes, - dijo Fred - yo creo que se puso nerviosa porque sabe que Harry esta aquí y se esta arreglando por eso. - Harry se pone colorado por el comentario de Fred, mientras Ron no se separa para nada de su plato.  
  
Noo, - contesto George - Ginny no sabe que Harry esta aquí, anoche no se lo dijimos. Tanto peor pensaba Harry, no se imaginaba la cara que pondría Ginny al verlo sentado en su mesa conviviendo con su familia como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se sentía mal de estar ahí, sabía que no se lo merecía ¿y si Ginny pensaba que él se estaba portando demasiado cínico al haber aceptado la invitación de Ron de pasar el verano con ellos?  
  
Sabes Ron - dijo Fred -  
  
¿Qué? - contestó ron con la boca llena de comida -  
  
Nuestra hermanita Ginny ha cambiado como no tienes una idea.  
Harry escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo los gemelos y no podía imagiarse, aunque la tarde anterior había escuchado a al Señora Weasley quejarse por que su Ginny se estaba convirtiendo en una casi muggle, no podía imaginársela de otra manera que la tierna Ginny de siempre, llena de pecas y con su cabello rojo como el fuego.  
  
Si mama me dijo - contesto Ron -  
  
¿Te contó lo que se hizo? - dijo George mientras trababa de aparentar -  
  
¿Lo que se hizo? ¿qué se hizo Ginny? - dijo preocupado Ron  
  
Mato años de generación -contestó Fred - cuando la veas te sorprenderas - Harry estaba incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido, pero trataba de seguir comiendo.  
  
¿Pues que fue lo que se hizo? - interrumpió Harry -  
  
Se pintó el cabello de rubio - dijo George pelando los ojos - y eso no es todo, su cara luce completamente diferente, ya no tiene pecas - seguía hablando tratando de impresionarlos y exagerando con su tono de voz.  
  
¿QUÉ? - dijo ron, ¿ que se pinto el pelo de que......?  
  
y eso no es todo- dijo volteando a ver a Harry - Harry, desde que Ginny se enteró de que tu andabas con Cho Chang se dedicó a comer - este comentario hizo que harry se sintiese mal, no le gustaba ese tipo de carrilla que le daban los gemelos-  
  
Si Ron, - dijo Fred - ahora tienes una hermana regordeta - Ron abría los ojos creyendo todo lo que los gemelos le decían, harry lucia mas incrédulo.  
  
Hay, cállense Fred y George - interrumpió la señora Weasley - su hermana no esta gorda, solo ha embarnecido, su hermana ya es toda una mujercita, es lógico que ustedes piensen que esta gorda, pero no lo esta.  
  
Uuuy - dijo bajando la voz George - si, solo se embarneció hacia los lados 20 kilos. Ya cállense par de mentirosos - dijo Ron volviendo a su desayuno - Ginny jamás haría algo así.  
  
Pero en eso Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago, logro escuchar como ginny desde arriba iba bajando las escaleras, parecía bajar con rapidez y no pudo dejar de voltear de ver hacia las escaleras, lo único que podía ver era la espalda de Ginny como iba bajando, en verdad había engordado, pero solo de esos justos lugares que a los hombres tanto les facinaba, parecía que la cintura se había olvidado de tener gruesor, pues ya que la tenía bien marcada y efectivamente Harry podría ver su larga cabellera plateada hasta la cintura. Sentía la impresión que todo se le venía abajo, sin embargo , cuando la chica dio vuelta en la esquina de las escaleras Harry sintió oxígeno en su cerebro, no era Ginny sino una chica que aun no sabía quien era, pero devió imaginarse que era la amiga de Ginny, Audrey, quien caminaba con tal seguridad en cada paso que daba. Aún traía su pijama ( por aquellos que quieran saber era una blusa de tirantes ajustada con un short un poco flojo y corto, en realidad no parecía que se acababa de despertar) con unas pantunflas azules enormes. Caminó enfrente de la mesa y dijo volteando a ver a la señora Weasley:  
Buenos días mamá - en voz cariñosa y con alegría - gracias por servirme.  
  
Harry la vió, en todos los años que llevaba conociendo a la señora Weasley jamás le había llamado mamá ¿por qué ella si lo hacia? Pensaba un poco molesto. Audrey en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la familia Weasley le había tomado demasiada confianza, a tal grado de llamarla así, sin embargo a la señora Weasley no le parecía que fuera así, solo respondió con un gesto de desagrado y siguió preparando comida en la cocina.  
  
Los gemelos siguieron platicando, les parecía normal esa escena, Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Audrey y Ron había dejado de comer para verla un poco asustado.  
hay, deja de verme así - le dijo en plan de broma a Harry - me intimidas. - acto seguido Audrey se sienta justo enfrente de Ron, era la primera vez que lo miraba, Audrey era demasiado curiosa y entrometida. Se acercó tanto a Ron sin quitarle los ojos de encima y Ron soltó el pedazo de pan y le dijo:  
¿Quién eres tu? - parecía molesto por como lo observaba, se le afiguraba que el era una enorme espécimen rara que Audrey jamás había visto.  
  
Soy yo, Ginny - dijo en un tono sarcástico, Audrey pensaba divertirse un rato - ¿qué no me reconoces? - los gemelos soltaron una risa y le decían : te lo dijimos, que no la ibas a reconocer - Audrey tan solo bromeaba, pero Ron se mostraba molesto aun.- Mira, me pinté el pelo de rubio, me hice una cirugía en la cara porque no me gustaba como me miraba, parecía demasiado angelical y me hice mas atrevida.  
No quieras jugar conmigo -dijo Ron - eres la fastidiosa muggle amiga de Ginny.  
  
Oyes, no te expreses así de mi - dijo esto haciéndose la inocente - mira, me llamo Audrey, mucho gusto - estiró la mano, pero Ron la penso un momento en darsela, pero al final a pesar de que tardó se la dio - Me imagino que tu eres Ron, no tienes idea de cuanto ha hablado de ti Ginny, me ha contado muchísimas cosas tuyas, tu fobia por las arañas y que comes como si fuera tu ultimo día de vida  
  
. Oyes, ya párale - le dijo Ron - es bastante información -  
  
Ah y también me dijo que andabas con una muchacha de nombre raro Hermay... Hermione - interrumpió Harry  
  
Si - contestó Audrey - me dijo que era amiga suya, de hecho me dijo que se mandaban correspondencias seguido. ¿y tu? - Audrey volteó a ver a Harry - Dejame ver, pelo demasiado despeinado, anteojos, ojos sumamente hermosos, grandes y verdes , ah - audrey se levantó y con toda la confianza del mundo le quitó el fleco de la frente para ver su cicatriz, Harry se sintió intimidado y se hizo para atrás - Y una cicatriz en la frente de forma de rallo, no hay duda eres Harry Potter.  
  
Por lo visto mi hermana también te habló de Harry - dijo Ron volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa -  
  
No, de hecho se me hace raro que no me haya contado de él siendo tu amigo -dijo Audrey mintiendo, porque la realidad era que Ginny cuando hablaba de Hogwats siempre mencionaba a Harry, y aunque no hablara de su colegio siempre hablaba de Harry, pero no pensaba decírselo y levantar mas el ego de Harry - De hecho soy prima de colin, tu fan numero uno.  
  
Ahh. - dijo Harry, por un momento creyó que Audrey sabía demasiado de el y eso incluía todo lo que tuvo que ver con Ginny, sin embargo cuando dijo que era prima de Colin se explicó porque Audrey lo había describido de tal manera, así que lo paso por alto.  
  
Yo que tu tendría cuidado con Colin - dijo Ron a Harry con una sonrisa de burla - no me gustó la manera en que te describió, además Cho se puede poner celosa.  
  
Ayyy Harry -dijo Audrey - no tienes de que preocuparte, Colin tiene pareja, y déjame decirte que es sumamente bella - esto último lo dijo Audrey levantándose de la mesa y tomando tan solo un pan tostado y se dirigió hacia las escaleras  
  
. ¿Quién pudo ser la tonta que se fijó en Colin? - burlándose ron de lo que Audrey le había dicho -  
  
Tu hermana - dijo audrey de tal manera que solo ron logró escucharla  
  
¡QUUE DIJISTE ¡!! - ron levantó la voz sorprendido  
  
QUE VOY A LEVANTAR A TU HERMANA PARA QUE VENGA A DESAYUNAR - Audrey solo siguió subiendo las escaleras riéndose, Harry parecia no haber escuchado quien era la novia de Colin, tenía la vista en su plato de avena como tratando de encontrar algo, sin embargo Ron había entendido muy bien la indirecta y la noticia lo dejaba frío  
  
. 


	8. el encuentro

CAPITULO 8.- EL ENCUENTRO  
Audrey subía los escalones, se sentía triunfal y segura de lo que había hecho, pero eso era algo común en Audrey, ella siempre trataba de aparentar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y lo convertía en alegría.  
  
-Tienes que bajar o si no tu madre se pondrá histérica - dijo Audrey a Ginny -  
  
-No se si pueda hacerlo.- le contestó tímida y nerviosa-  
  
-Haz lo que te dije, pórtate lo más segura que puedas, demás se nota que ese Potter para nada puede hacerte sentir mal, te lo digo yo que se como son los hombres, los conozco la palma de mi mano.  
Harry ya había terminado su plato de avena y estaba apunto de pasar a la fruta. La señora Weasley le servía el segundo tazón a Ron de avena, que este pensaba en comérselo, parecía que aun no había carburado la noticia que le había dicho Audrey, de la cual Harry no había escuchado, tan solo pensaba porque Ginny no le había dicho nada, ya sabía que en el tiempo que él estuvo en al universidad no se habían estado escribiendo tan seguido, pero eso no justificaba que él no supiera, su novia Hermione y Ginny habían estado intercambiando muy seguido correspondencia. S e sentía mal, fuera de la jugada, tal solo se había ido un año y todo a su alrededor parecía estar cambiando y sin él. En cambio Harry parecía concentrarse demasiado en su plato de frutas, los dos no hablaban, los gemelos ya se habían levantado de la mesa porque se les hacía tarde para abrir la tienda y de repente ven como Ginny baja de la escaleras y pasa rápido hacia la cocina con un apenas hola chicos.  
Ginny baja las escaleras, parecía tan nerviosa que la vista se le había nublado por completo, a los lados no miraba nada, tan solo negro y todo parecía que se movía, tan solo pensaba, Ginny tienes que llegar a la cocina; ese era su punto de llegada, la cocina.  
-Hola chicos - dijo Ginny entrando a la área del comedor sin ver quien estaba realmente ahí, la vista le fallaba y se dirigió a la alacena a bajar un vaso -  
  
-Hasta que te levantas flojita - dijo cariñosamente la señora Weasley - oh, pero ya te haz cambiado, tu desayuno ya estaba servido, pero Audrey bajo y parece que tan solo le dio una sorbida a la avena -  
  
-No importa mama, desayunaré tan solo fruta - dijo Ginny pensando, concentrarse solo en mamá, solo en mamá-.  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía enfrente a Ginny y no parecía que se sonrojase, era simplemente diferente, la señora weasley había tenido razón, había embarnecido demasiado, su cuerpo lucía diferente, la miraba como bajaba un vaso de la alacena, Ginny vestía unos jeans ajustados de color azul índigo y parecía que cuando estiró la mano para bajar el vaso logró ver su estómago y algo le brillaba en el ombligo, traía una blusa blanca muy sencilla pero algo ajustada,, y su cabello, lucía tan raro, nunca la había visto con dos trenzas y el cabello un poco suelto, además se miraba tan segura de sí misma que eso era una de las cosas que lo hacía voltear, ver que apenas hace un año dejó a una Ginny tan pequeña a comparación de como estaba ahora, la Ginny débil y vulnerable perecía haberse esfumado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, cuando de repente recibió un codazo de Ron un poco molesto porque su hermana no se había acercado a el a saludarlo, así que Ron se levanta y se pone justo detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Acaso haz olvidado que tienes un hermano más llamado Ronald? - dijo Ron haciendo que Ginny volteara a verlo con una sonrisa?  
  
-Ohhh hermanito dios mío que delgado estas - Ginny se acerca y lo abraza con tanta alegría, Harry tan solo se queda sentado observándolos - no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado.  
  
-¿y tu? - dijo ron mirándola de pies a cabeza - me dijeron los gemelos que habías cambiado, pero me sorprende lo mucho que haz cambiado, además luces hermosa, no dudo tantito que varios chicos anden detrás de ti.  
  
-Algunos - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y soltando a su hermano -  
  
-Pero de una vez te digo Ginny que primero tendrán que pasar por mí para que salgan contigo.  
  
-Harry - dijo la señora Weasley - ¿qué no te piensas levantar para saludar a Ginny? hace mas de un año que no se ven querido, ven ándale, levántate.  
  
Harry se levanta tan nervioso y tan solo se le queda viendo a Ginny, en cambio ella, ve como los ojos grandes de Harry parecen atravesarle el corazón y no le podía sostener la mirada tan penetrante así que tan solo se limitó a abrir los brazos para recibirlo con un abrazo, aunque su conciencia dijera que lo recibiera con una cachetada su corazón le decía que abriera sus brazos y lo sujetara tan fuerte para que jamás se fuera.  
  
Harry la vio al rostro, este lucía diferente, sus pecas parecían haberse ido, sin embargo lucía hermosa sin ellas o con ellas. Se acercó y la abrazó por unos segundos que fueron eternos y que de ellos pudo captar tantas cosas, como que Ginny había crecido mas, ya no le llegaba a la barbilla como antes, ahora estaba un poco mas alta, y ese olor, oh dios, ese olor pensaba Harry, le hacía que se le vinieran los recuerdos encima y sobretodo el deseo.  
-Hola Harry ¿cómo haz estado? - dijo Ginny abrazándolo un poco tímida -  
  
-Muy bien - la soltó y la miró directo a la cara - veo que ahora estas más hermosa  
  
-mmm, yo no diría eso - dijo Ginny haciéndose a un lado y sentándose en la mesa, Harry haciendo lo mismo pero justo delante de ella - tan solo es la edad. -De verdad Ginny - le contesto Harry- luces hermosa.  
  
-Si pues Harry - dijo en tomo sarcástico Ron - ya todos nos dimos cuenta, pero ya cierra la boca porque aunque seas mi amigo no significa que puedas andar cortejando a mi hermana.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA- rió Ginny -Ayy Ron, ¿cómo crees que Harry va a andar cortejándome a mí? - dijo esto último volteando a ver a Harry - si yo soy como su hermanita menor, ¿verdad Harry?- lo último lo dijo en un tono mucho más serio, pero serio fue lo que dijo después - ¿verdad que tu nunca me tocarías ni un solo pelo?  
  
Harry se quedó callado parecía que había entendido perfectamente la indirecta, si que tan solo dijo:  
  
-Jamás te tocaré ni un pelo Ginny, y al igual que tu hermano no dejare que nadie te haga daño.  
Ginny se quedó callada y empezó a picotear las frutas. Ron se levantó poniendo de pretexto que se iría a cambiar para recibir a Hermione que llegaría a las doce de mediodía. Subió las escaleras y abrió su viejo baúl, el mismo que desde el primer curso en Hogwarts le había hecho compañía todos estos años. Sacó una camisa color verde y entre algunas prendas encontró entre el forro del baúl que estaba roto, una pequeña carta que él había guardado, al parecer era de a finales del quinto curso de Hogwarts que decía:  
Ron:  
Sé que no fue agradable lo que vistes ayer por la tarde en el lago, y se que de alguna manera yo tuve la culpa. No se exactamente que es lo que sientes y eso me hace sentirme mas culpable de lo que hice porque se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y debo de saber que es lo que pasa, solo te digo algo, jamás haría algo para hacerte sentir mal, te suplico que si aún me consideras tu amigo, vengas esta tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid para hablar y ver como terminará esta situación, no quiero terminar nuestra amistad por algo que yo considero que no vale el gran cariño que te tengo a ti y a tu familia.  
  
Con gran afecto Harry.  
Ron había guardado ese papel justo después de que terminara el quinto curso, y recordó la causa por la cual este papel había llegado a él.  
Ron andaba buscando desde hace mas de 45 minutos a Hermione por todo el castillo, traía consigo unos pergaminos y unos libros, se miraba desesperado, a cualquier persona que se le atravesara preguntaba por ella, la causa: tenía menos de una hora para terminar la tarea que Snape les había dejado. Desde que el quinto curso había iniciado Hermione se había estado comportando tan distinta, ahora peleaban mas y Hermione cada vez que miraba a Harry se sonrojaba, además Ginny y ella no parecían llevarse bien, cuando antes las dos estudiaban juntas en la biblioteca y Hermione siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en sus deberes. Pero Ron siempre pensaba que todo eso se debía a una amiga de Hermione que la visitaba demasiado seguido, para se exactos cada 28 días.  
-Neville ¿haz visto a Hermione? - le preguntó Ron cuando este iba pasando-  
  
-Este,,, -dijo Neville algo nervioso - creo que están por el lago.  
¿Están? pensó Ron, sin embargo no hizo tanto caso, y caminó hasta las afueras del castillo y llegó hasta el lago, parecía que Hermione estaba hablando con alguien mas pero no podía ver la cara, ella se miraba algo nerviosa y se acercó mas, Hermione no se había percatado de que Ron estaba muy cerca de ellos y la otra persona menos. Cuando en eso vio que Hermione se acercó demasiado a la otra persona y vio claramente como Hermione se le lanzaba y le plantaba un beso. Ron se quedó helado, no se podía mover cuando vio quien era a quien estaba besando, era su mejor amigo Harry Potter, su corazón parecía que se le había detenido y la sangre automáticamente en cuestión de segundos se le subió a la cabeza, dejó caer los pergaminos que tenía al igual que los libros y salió corriendo.  
Al siguiente día en la tarde pensó en darle una oportunidad a Harry para que se justificara, en cambio Harry aún estaba demasiado confundido con lo que le había sucedido, se le hacia demasiado raro que Hermione lo haya besado y le haya declarado lo que sentía por el, sin embargo en algo en que no estaba confundido era en sus deseos, deseaba que sus amigos y el siempre estuvieran juntos y que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos, ni siquiera Voldemort.  
Ron llegó temprano, ahí estaba afuera de la cabaña Harry platicando con Harry, que cuando lo vio venir, inmediatamente Hagrid se fue para dejarlos hablar.  
-Que bueno que viniste - le dijo Harry - así nos daremos la oportunidad de platicar sobre lo sucedido.  
Ron, tan solo movió la cabeza, estaba serio, quería mucho a su amigo, habían ambos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y no tenía caso que por culpa de lo que sentía por Hermione los separara (N/A : Si, precisamente eso fue lo que pensaba Ron, tarde o temprano tenía que madurar). Los dos se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada principal de la cabaña y Harry empezó a hablar.  
-Ron, creo que te debo una explicación por lo que sucedió ayer, necesito que me creas porque no tienes idea de lo que todo esto me esta provocando, ¿sabes? es difícil para mi hablar de esta manera, tan solo te puedo decir que lo que vistes ayer hubo una persona que no correspondió a los mismos sentimientos y esa persona fui yo, y a lo que te quiero decir es que Hemione siente algo por mi, creo que siente atraída - esto Harry lo decía bastante cohibido es que el pobre no supo manejar bien la situación - y ayer me besó, creo que eso fue lo que tu vistes, yo nos se que es exactamente lo que sientes, porque a veces te veo demasiado molesto cuando Hermione recibe las cartas de Viktor Kurm, y a veces te veo demasiado tranquilo o te veo discutiendo con Hermione seguido. Tan solo te digo que a mi Hermione no me interesa, no me gusta, a mi me interesa alguien mas.  
Ron estaba por primera vez en su vida callado, parecía estar analizando hasta lo último que le dijo Harry, Ron parecía aliviado, quería recuperar a su amigo, así que lo único que pudo decir sorprendido fue:  
-Harry ¿quien te interesa? - Ron quería sentirse completamente seguro -  
  
-si te digo prometes no decírselo a nadie? - dijo Harry-  
  
-Harry como crees hemos sido amigos desde el primer curso.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Harry un poco nervioso - me guuusta Cho Chang  
  
-¿¿¿QUUE?? - dijo sorprendido Ron - la buscadora de equipo.......  
  
-Si esa misma, me gusta desde tercer curso.  
  
-Y ¿porque no me lo habías dicho antes? y te dices mi amigo  
  
-No te lo dije por la misma razón que tu no me dijiste que a ti te gustaba Hemione  
  
-mmm - Ron se quedó callado e inmediatamente siguió a su defensa- es que no es eso Harry, yo no quería perderlos a ambos, y creí que si ustedes se hacían novios, algún día tendrían que terminar y me obligaría uno de ustedes a dejarle de hablar y jamás volveríamos a ser amigos los tres ( si ajá, como no ron).  
  
-Tu sabes que yo no dejaría que eso sucediera, además ustedes son demasiado importante para mí.  
Los dos se callaron por unos segundos para después darse la mano y volver a ser amigos, los dos juguetearon un rato, y en un falso paso que dio Harry vino a caer al suelo de los cuatro escalones de donde estaban parados ya. Harry se quedó tirado en suelo, riéndose por donde había ido a caer, Ron se paraba y simulaba que lo había aventado y le decía en plan de broma:  
-Eso te pasa Potter por meterte con mi chica.  
  
-Juro que no fue mi intención - Harry le seguía la corriente a Ron simulando un teatro, pero quien iba a pensar que se fuera a creer que Ron había aventado a Harry desde los escalones corriendo hacia donde Harry estaba tirado.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Harry? - decía la voz de Hermione preocupada, para luego voltear a ver a Ron con un sentimiento de coraje - ¿QUE LE HAZ HECHO RON? ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE TRATAR A UN AMIGO, ADEMÁS NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN NUESTRAS COSAS.  
  
-!!!QUUUE!!!!!! -decía Ron confundido por la situación -  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Harry? - decía Hermione volteándolo a ver -  
  
-Si estoy bien - decía Harry parándose y pensando que lo más seguro es que las cosas se pusieran peor de como estaban -  
  
-SI RON - decía Hermione - Harry me imagino que ya hablaste con él - dijo esto volteándolo a ver - y solucionaste las cosas.  
  
-Hermione las estas empeorando - decía Harry.  
  
-¿EMPEORANDO? -decía Ron poniéndose rojo de lo enojado - TE CREÍA MI AMIGO POTTTER (y si que estaba enojado, pues para llamar a Harry con su apellido eso significa que si).  
  
-RON, DEBES DE ENTENDER LAS COSAS, YA ESTOY HARTA CON ESOS CELOS TUYOS QUE NO LOS ENTIENDO, ADEMÁS YA ES HORA QUE MADURES. -¿MADURAR HERMIONE? MADURA TU PRIMERO, TE CREES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE COMO PARA ANDAR DICIENDO QUE TENGO CELOS.  
  
-PUES COMO ESTAS ACTUANDO ESO PARECE RON -decía Hermione, y Harry nada mas miraba como ambos se decían de cosas sin tener oportunidad de abrir la boca - Y TU HARRY CREÍ QUE IBAS A HABLAR CON ÉL ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA? ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA?  
  
-QUE BIEN POTTER - decía Ron dirigiéndose a Harry - Y YO QUE TE CREI QUE -TE GUSTABA CHO CHANG, PERO YA VEO QUE TIENES PEORES GUSTOS.  
  
-¿CHO CHANG? - decía Hermione volteando ver a Harry echando humo por la boca y por las orejas y dándole unos empujoncitos a Harry -¿¿ LA FLACUCHA ESA???, ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESO HARRY? DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO EN EL LAGO.  
Harry no sabía ni que hacer, ya tenía sus dos amigos en contra suya que le estaban gritando de cosas, y este estaba apunto de estallar.  
-¿A UN BESO DICES QUE ES ALGO? - decía Ron enojado aún mas - POR FAVOR HERMIONE Y A QUIEN LE PIDES QUE MADURE, FUÉ SOLO UN BESO, ENTIENDELO.  
  
-SI, YA HUBIERAS DESEADO QUE TE LO HUBIERA DADO A TI - dijo Hermione -  
  
-CLARO QUE NO, JAMÁS QUERRIA UN BESO TUYO NO DE UNA CEREBRITO COMO TU.  
  
-¿ACASO WEASLEY TEMES QUE CON UN BESO puedas HACERTE INTELIGENTE Y RACIONAL? - decía Hermione siendo cínica - Y TU HARRY CREÍ QUE IBAS A EXPLICARLE DE LO...  
  
-¡YAAAAAAAAA ! - gritaba Harry, por primera vez Ron y Hermione miraban cómo su amigo explotaba de tal manera que los dos se quedaron completamente callados- ¿ACASO NO VAN A ENTENDER NUNCA? , HERMIONE, YA HABLE CON RON Y LE DIJE TOOOODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIRLE YA. Y QUE, ¿ ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE EL QUE DEBE DE ESTAR ENOJADO CON USTEDES SOY YO? YO DEBERÍA DE DEJAR DE HABLARLES PORQUE PARA EMPEZAR HERMIONE TU ME BESASTES O MEJOR DICHO ME ROBASTES UN BESO SIN ANTES PREGUNTARME QUIEN ME GUSTABA, Y SI, SI ME GUSTA CHO, Y TU RONDALD WEASLEY DEJAS DE HABLARME POR ALGO DE LO QUE YO NO TUVE LA CULPA DE NADA, Y NI QUIEN TE CREA QUE ESTABAS MOLESTO PORQUE PODÍAMOS SEPARARNOS LOS TRES CON UNA SUPUESTA RELACIÓN QUE ESPERO HERMIONE NUNCA SUCEDA, Y RON, DEBERÍAS DE HABLAR CON HERMIONE PARA EXPLICARLE LO QUE SIENTES POR ELLA.  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados, Harry tenía razón pero acababa de abrir tan grande la bocota que no le importó dañar los sentimientos de su amiga Hermione y decirle que no le correspondía, por otra parte había delatado a Ron mas de cinco años de silencio.  
-Lo siento Hermione- dijo Harry triste- pero tienes que entender que yo no siento nada por ti, espero que no me odies por eso, y Ronald ya es hora que ella se entere lo que siente por ti de una vez por todas, perdóname amigo, pero aquí si que yo no tengo nada que hacer.  
Harry se marchó a la sala de Griffyndor dejando a Ron y a Hermione con la boca abierta y con mucho que hablar. Después de eso los tres no volvieron a hablarse igual, de hecho ese verano por primera vez Harry no lo pasaba en la madriguera y en su cumpleaños tan solo recibió cartas demasiado cortas y regalos que no se comparaban con los del año pasado. Su amistad volvió como antes a mitad del sexto curso volvió el trío dinámico.  
Ron recordó todo eso con una leve sonrisa en su boca, guardó en papelito justo donde se lo había encontrado para luego agarrar la ropa que se iba a poner y meterse a darse una ducha. 


	9. Recuerdos de Hermione

CAPITULO 9. RECUERDOS DE Hermione  
El reloj despertador no dejaba de sornar, se levantaba demasiada aturdida, después de l ataque de Voldemort ya hace un año no había noche que no soñaba que la atacaba o que atacaba a sus seres queridos, solo pocas veces esto no sucedía y era cuando ella dormía junto con Ron. Se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza su novio, parecía sentirse mejor y daba un gran suspiro y volvía a recostarse en su cama.  
En el último curso de Hogwarts, hubo una serie de asesinatos dentro del colegio de tal manera que tenía demasiada inquieta a Hermione, se sentía responsable por la muerte de varios de los alumnos de grados mas abajo que los suyos ya que ella era prefecta. En el último ataque en donde participaron todos los de la orden del fénix, Harry y ellos eran aun muy pequeños para pertenecer a ella, sin embargo en este último combate cuando la orden del fénix estaba ya casi a punto de ser derrotada entraron como su ayuda Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Draco Malfoy para sorpresa de muchos (lo que pasó es que Lordo Voldemort mató a su padre y este lleno de furia se unió en ese momento con ellos). La última lucha fue tan terrorífica que Hermione fue una de las primeras en ser atacada, era increíble porque después de ser Harry el primero que sobreviviera a la maldición Adava Kedevra Hermione pasó a ser la segunda, y gracias a Ron que logró empujarla rozándole el hechizo a un costado de su costilla izquierda, dejándole una cicatriz y dejándola en coma por mas de un mes. Los magos no se entendían cómo era posible que la maldición haya sido enviada de ese modo, y las respuestas fueron varias, unos decían que en ese momento Harry estaba sobre Lord Voldemort al igual que Draco y Ginny, y que Lord Voldemort no tenía demasiada energía para concentrarse en ellos y en Hermione a la vez, otros decían que el hecho de que Ron la quería tanto que había logrado que un tipo de aura la haya protegido de tal manera que la maldición rebotó al igual como lo hizo con Harry, sin embargo todas estas solo eran hipótesis pues ya que no había una respuesta que quitara la duda a todos  
Hermione después de todo esto no era la misma chica fuerte que todos conocían, se cansaba demasiado rápido y su debilidad era tremenda, había adelgazado demasiado y a veces parecía ida, tenía tiempo que se ponía a hacer hechizos grandes porque estropeaba las cosas, se mantenía haciendo hechizos pequeños y pociones que se habían convertido en su fuerte. Por esta razón Hermione fue mandada a América, todos creían que era para que descansara pero la verdadera razón es que estaba visitando aun tío suyo que era Psiquiatra, no quería que los demás supiera, la única que sabía y muy poco de todo esto era Ginny, con la que se mantenía en correspondencia por todo el largo año. Al igual muchas veces logró escaparse de la casa de su tío para ir a ver a Ron a la universidad, pero luego volvía cuando se daba cuenta de su debilidad, al igual a Ron le escribía pidiéndole que le mandara sus tareas para mantenerse al corriente para cuando entrara a la universidad. Ella había descubierto en el pueblo una biblioteca muy bien escondida de hechicería y magia, y todo lo que hacía era ir a ese lugar y pasar horas. Al fina del año ella estaba devuelta en Londres, lucía mejor de cómo se había ido, pero ahora ya se miraba mucho mas recuperada y las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir aun.  
-Hermione ya levántate - abrió la puerta su mamá parándose en el marco -  
  
-Ya voy - dijo Hermione pasándose su mano por el rostro  
  
-¿te sientes bien?  
  
-Si, estoy bien  
  
-Volviste a tener las mismas pesadillas  
  
-Si, pero creo que ya puedo controlarlas - y Hermione volteó a ver a su madre mostrándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara -.  
  
-¿Ya pusiste tus cosas en tu baúl?  
  
-Claro, y ya me tengo que levantar para meterme a bañar si no quiero que se me haga tarde.  
  
-Ándale, yo te dejo para que te bañes, - la mamá cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y ella se quedó sola.  
Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su cómoda para sacar su ropa, sacó una blusa color azul y alcanzó ver que en el fondo del cajón había una foto con movimiento que tenía guardada desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Sacó la foto y trató de recordar porque la había guardado en el cajón y no con las demás fotos. Eran los cuatro, acomodados así: Harry , Ginny, Ron y Hermione, los cuatro lucían con una sonrisa, era del último curso de Hogwarts porque claramente se notaba en la foto con movimiento que Harry tenía una gran sonrisa al igual que Ginny, sin embargo se podía ver claramente como Harry tomaba de la mano a Ginny y la sujetaba fuerte, entonces Hermione recordó porque la escondió y fue porque no quería que Ron fuera a verla. Vio a Harry y se rió y pensó ¿cómo fue posible que me haya enamorado de él? Pensaba, y se ponía roja de vergüenza cuando recordó el beso que le dio en el lago, lo bueno fue que después se enamoró de Ron locamente ¿pero cómo había sido que se había enamorado de él?  
Cerró el cajón con su ropa ya en la mano y se fue a meter al baño, tenía mucho que pensar y luego recordó como fue todo.  
Después de que la mitad del curso escolar de sexto no se habían hablado demasiado, solo lo necesario, cuando ya todo parecía normal, Hermione ya le hablaba mas a Ginny, ahora ya eran mas amigas y las dos volvía a la biblioteca a investigar lo primero que se les viniera en mente, las cosas con Ron seguían igual, los dos seguían peleándose hasta porque Ron no cerraba a veces la boca a la hora de la comida, cosa que molestaba demasiado a Hermione, pero Ron lo hacía a propósito, le fascinaba ver como Hermione lo regañaba y lo ponía en su lugar, y este se la pasaba diciéndole que parecía su madre. Los cosas con Harry también parecían haber mejorado demasiado, Harry había olvidado todo y le hablaba como si nada, aparte que todos creían que Harry iba a conquistar a Cho, pero a este no le parecía importarle demasiado, ya que su timidez iba a tal grado que prefería quedarse sentado y tan solo observarla.  
Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos platicando con Ginny, las dos venían de la biblioteca cuando escucharon algo que venía de Ron y Harry, Hermione le dijo a Ginny que se callaran y se escondieron detrás de una pared.  
-¿QUÉ HICISTES QUE? - decía impresionado Harry -  
  
-Si - decía Ron a Harry haciéndole una mueca para que no gritara - Le dije a Parvatti que si quería ser mi novia, lo mismo que acabas de escuchar.  
Ron tenía tiempo hablándole a ella, ambos se ayudaban con la tarea y es que desde que no se llevaba muy bien con Hermione a quien le pedía ayuda era a ella, A Ron le gustaba Parvatti, pero moría por Hermione y como ella no dio su brazo a torcer, Ron pensó que era hora de tener novia, así que se le había declarado.  
Pero en ese momento se escuchó que unos libros caían, Ron pensó que no estaban solos como parecían y temía que Malfoy estuviera tras la pared apunto de salir a burlarse de el y gritó:  
-Malfoy, sal pequeña sabandija - estaba molesto por lo visto.  
  
-Nos descubrieron - dijo Ginny hablando en voz baja, Hermione parecía aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar -  
  
-Déjamelo a mí - dijo Hermione saliendo de a un lado de la pared con una sonrisa en sus labios - Somos solo Ginny y yo.  
  
-¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO ATRÁS DE LA PARED? - decía Ron molesto ya con la varita en la mano - ¿NOS ESTABAN ESPIANDO? Ginny rió y le dijo:  
-Ron, no seas paranoico, venimos de la biblioteca.  
  
-No puedo creer - decía Hermione en tono burlesco para ocultar lo enojada y confundida que se encontraba - ¿Te le declaraste de Parvatti?  
  
-Si y que, - dijo Ron molesto - ¿Acaso te molesta?  
  
-¿A mí? - dijo Hermione siendo cínica - No, para nada Ron, pero no creo que Parvatti quiera ser tu novia, no después que se entere que la quieres para que te pase las tareas.  
  
-NO ES POR ESO HERMIONE - le grito Ron ya bastante molesto - PARVATI EN VERDAD ME INTERESA.  
  
-SI RON, PERO NO CREO QUE A ELLA LE INTERESES - Hermione decía esto ya también gritando - ENTIÉNDELO RON, SI YO FUERA PARVATI TE DIRÍA QUE NO.  
  
-PUES QUE BUENO QUE NO ERES PARVATI PORQUE TENLO POR SEGURO QUE SI FUERAS NO TE PEDIRÍA QUE FUERAS MI NOVIA, ADEMÁS PARVATI ME DIJO QUE SI  
  
-¿En serio? - dijo Harry contento tocándolo del hombro y con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
  
-Felicidades hermanito - dijo Ginny acercándose a Ron -  
  
-No había podido terminar de decírselo porque HERMIONE NO ME DEJO TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR DE CONTÁRSELOS.  
  
Hermione salió corriendo del lugar parecía demasiado molesta y confundida, dejando los libros tirados, se metió a la sala común y subió a su dormitorio, se tiró a la cama y se puso a llorar si saber aun porque.  
  
-Creo que Hermione se molestó - dijo Harry  
  
-Déjenla, ella tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió - dijo Ron muy serio y al parecer triste.  
Hermione salía de la ducha de su casa, se ponía una toalla en la cabeza y la otra en su cuerpo, volvió hacia la ducha y se le vino a la mente varias cosas y una entre ellas la primera vez que vio a Ron desnudo.  
Fue justo hace dos años, en el último verano que tenía para después volver al último curso a Hogwarts. Era una mañana, todos estaban en la madriguera y se habían levantado desde temprano para ir al callejón diágonol para comprar los útiles que necesitaban. Ginny desde temprano se había bañado y se había ido a la Recámara de Ron a platicar con Harry, estos ya tenían bastante tiempo que se ponían a platicar por horas, de hecho Ron se ponía celoso pero no por Harry que se la pasaba con Ginny, sino de esta misma, decía que trataba de quitarle a su amigo, y le decía a Ginny también que Harry iba a pasar el verano con el y no con ella, esto le causaba mucha risa a ambos y Harry le decía a Ron que él (Ron) no era una chica, que si lo fuese pasaría mas rato con ella. Ginny se ponía roja y Ron se molestaba con Harry recordándole que Ginny tenía seis hermanos y que no le importaba que Lord Voldemort no lo había podido matar, y que ellos si podían hacerlo; todo esto lo decía en plan de broma.  
Hermione se había levantado, todos parecían que ya se habían bañado, solo faltaba ella, era raro que se levantara a esa hora, pero la noche anterior habían hecho una fogata afuera de la madriguera y se había dormido demasiado tarde, se encontraba desvelada, además se sentía algo con resaca ya que había tomado demasiada cerveza de mantequilla la noche anterior.  
  
-Buenos días Hermione - decía Fred que miraba a Hermione pasando por el pasillo toda dormida dirigiéndose al baño - luces bastante mal, deberías de tomar una ducha.  
  
-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? - dijo Hermone caminando por el pasillo llegando a la puerta del baño.  
Fred solo rió y salió corriendo del pasillo. Hermione abrió la puerta del baño, el humo del vapor salió y esta entró al baño, cerro puerta, jamás se imaginó lo que iba a ver, Ron estaba dentro de la regadera, acababa de hacer a un lado la cortina de la regadera cuando se percató que enfrente de él estaba Hermione con la boca algo abierta. Hermione no creyó que el baño estuviese ocupado. Ahí estaban los dos se vieron por un segundo, Ron estaba pasmado, se había quedado sin habla al igual que Hermione, quien esta dirigió su vista de pies a cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el cuerpo de Ron era hermoso, pensaba, nunca se había imaginado que detrás de el uniforme de colegio había un cuerpo bien formado, pero ¡que cuerpo tan bien formado! Pensaba, pero su vista mas que nada se dirigía hacia la parte de entrepierna de Ron, Hermione nunca había visto nada igual (en los libros claro que si) se veía tan, tan ...  
-HERMIONE - gritaba Ron tapándose su parte íntima con las manos y pensando en que diría su novia Parvatti si le contara esto - SALTE  
Hermione no hacía nada, se había quedado inmóvil, solo con una graaan calma agarró una toalla y se la aventó. Ron se miraba desesperado.  
-HERMIONE, SALTE - le gritó ron tapándose con la toalla. Hermione simplemente lo miraba taann sensual todo mojado y enojado y mas rojo que su cabellera. Hermione se salió del baño tan calmada que pareciere no acababa de ver a Ron, sin embargo el corazón le palpitaba bastante fuerte.  
Hermione ya se había cambiado, llevaba esa blusa azul y aprovechaba que su cabellera estaba mojada para ponerse un líquido que le alaciara el cabello, para luego sujetándoselo con media coleta. Sin embargo reía por aquel recuerdo de regadera, pero ese no era el primer recuerdo de la regadera que tenía con Ron, había otros pero eran más eróticos y privados, que con el simplemente el hecho de acordarse de ellos se sonrojaba de tal manera que le costaba ver si era el rubor que se había puesto de maquillaje o su rubor natural.  
Cuando empezaron el último curso de Hogwarts, Ron creía que al igual que el año pasado Hermione lo iba a estar evitando por causa de Parvatti, pero era todo lo contrario. Hermione pasaba con tal seguridad de frente de él los que no parecía que por dentro estaba que se moría de los celos. Parvatti y Ron por lo regular se sentaban juntos en una banca del jardín a platicar tomados de la mano y Ron le susurraba al oído palabras y Parvatti siempre reía tontamente. Pero por lo regular siempre esta escena terminaba cuando Hermione llegaba con el pretexto de que Ron tenía que hacer sus deberes y él se levantaba para irse con Hermione. O sino llegaba y le decía que tenían que hablar de algo importante, de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y siempre Hermione le terminaba diciendo cosas que Ron ya sabía. Sin embargo a Ron le fascinaba jugar al mismo juego que Hermione ya que aun la quería demasiado y estaba consciente de que Hermione se moría de los celos y sabía que como era de orgullosa y que jamás le iba a decir que lo quería, la conocía bastante bien. Pero un día en que Hermione escuchó que Ron y Parvatti tenían planeado escaparse en la noche para tener una noche romántica a la luz de las estrellas, explotó y salió corriendo con Ron detrás de ella.  
-HERMIONE - le gritaba Ron deteniéndola de un brazo - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?  
  
-Nada déjame en paz - decía Hermione sumamente molesta y evitando la mirada de Ron - por favor Ron suéltame, me estas haciendo daño. - pero Ron no la tenía demasiado sujeta, sin embargo la soltó.  
  
-¿qué diablos te sucede? , sales corriendo como loca sin decir nada, Hermione por dios que no entiendo nada.  
  
-No tengo nada - decía Hermione aparentando su dolor con una sonrisa - anda vete que Parvatti te ha de estar esperando.  
  
-Hermione - la miraba con ojos bien abiertos Ron - ¿Por qué diablos no me dices que estas celosa de que ande con Parvatti?  
  
-Porque no es así Ron - decía sin levantar la vista a Ron - estas equivocado - Hermione quiso seguir su camino, pero Ron la volvió a tomar del brazo sujetándola fuertemente y poniéndola sobre la pared. Ron la tenía entre la pared y él, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el corazón de Hermione demasiado acelerado, la igual Hermone podía notar la respiración agitada de Ron. Estaban a escasos cinco centímetros, rostro con rostro.- Ron, déjame ir - decía Hermione con una voz no muy convencedora.  
  
-¿Estas segura que quieres que te deje ir? - Ron la miraba directo a los ojos, lo que tenía que hacer para que ella lo viera también directo a los ojos. Hermione no podía contenerse a la mirada de Ron, esos ojos azul profundo le decía que la querían a ella y no a Parvatti, pero ¿qué tontería estaba pensando? Ron no la quería a ella, sin embargo estaban en una situación tan....  
  
-Ron, no me hagas esto - decía Hermione desesperada porque no sabía que hacer ante esa situación que se sentía tan vulnerable. Ron pensaba, esa boca de labios gruesos, esa mirada tan profunda, y esos ojos color marrón tan hermosos, su cabello rebelde y esos labios, la miraba directo al rostro, y sus manos fueron directamente a él, la sujetó del rostro y se acercó aún mas y la besó. Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer, las piernas estaban apunto de dejarla caer, le temblaban, Ron había tocado sus labios con los suyos y ella ya estaba derretida, el simplemente se concentraba y parecía que por cada movimiento de su boca le salía la palabra ¡Te quiero!, Hermione dejó que el la besara, Ron suavemente lo hacia y luego introdujo su lengua tiernamente y Hermione parecía corresponderle perfectamente al beso, luego las manos de Ron bajaron a la cintura de Hermione juntándola mas a el y Hermione dejó llevarse por su amor y dejó que sus manos se fueran directo a la cabeza de Ron, acariciándole la roja cabellera. Hermione estaba en un sueño, y seguía pegada a los labios de Ron quien este estaba también feliz de la vida. Ron se separó tantito para tomar aire, pero Hermione no le dejó, lo atrajo nuevamente a él quien ya parecía excitado, sin embargo se detuvo por un momento y la miro de al rostro y pegó su frente junto a la de ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello, para luego volverla a besar, para jugar con sus labios y acariciarlos, sin embargo Hermione parecía estar despertando del dulce sueño que estaba teniendo, lo empujó y dijo:  
-¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? - dijo triste Hermione - esto no esta nada bien, no debo de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos de esta manera - Hermione agachó la cara y salió corriendo.  
-HERMIONE - le gritaba Ron aun mÁs confundido, lleno de furia golpeó la pared y se talló la cara con las manos. ¡Dios mío!, pensaba había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida, y ella le había correspondido tan bien, había soñado con eso toda su vida y ella no era nadie mas que su amiga, no era ni siquiera su novia.  
Hermione salió corriendo, llegó a un pasillo y se recargó en la pared para agarrar aire. Al final del pasillo de al lado se miraba Harry escondido esperando algo, acto seguido se ve que pasa un grupo de chicas del curso de sextos y Hermione logra reconocer a Ginny por su roja cabellera, luego se ve que Harry la jala de la túnica, sorprendiéndose ella y la jala hasta un pequeño cubículo que estaba entre dos salones. Hermione se sorprende de lo que vio. Por lo que podía notar de lejos, Harry parecía feliz. Hermione no negó ni tantito ver que era lo que sucedía, y despacio caminó y sin que se percatara la pareja observó lo que sucedía, incrédula completamente incrédula y con la boca abierta miraba.  
Era Harry, el mismo Harry tímido que conocía pero ¿esa era Ginny? No lo podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Harry ponía a Ginny en contra de la pared y la besaba de tal manera como si fuera el último beso que se fueran a dar, y la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, vio como la mano de Harry se metía por debajo de la falda de Ginny y ella le metía la mano por debajo de su camisa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado ver algo así, parecía que era bastante excitante lo que estaban viviendo, era raro ver a Harry en ese estado, era hombre, era lo que Hermione pensaba, pero lo que más le sorprendía era a Ginny que ahora levanta una pierna y la envolvía en la cintura de Harry quien ahora no se concentraba en sus labios, sino en el cuello de Ginny. Hermione pensó si acaso no la habían visto, pero la pareja estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que ella decidió darse la vuelta y retirarse, por su mente pasó en ¿qué pasaría si Ron los viera de esa manera? ¿cómo les iría a los dos? Sin embargo pensó en Ron y en lo que acababa de suceder con él, Ron no tendría cabeza ni Hermione para pensar en Ginny ni en Harry.  
Hermione acababa de arreglarse, vio el reloj y eran las 10:23 a.m., había quedado de verse a mediodía en la madriguera con Ron. Bajó las escaleras y sentó a desayunar, tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y luego recordó en lo que estaba pensando, era en Ginny y Harry, aunque Ginny no le había dicho lo que había sucedido sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos dos y es que era la única que se percataba como Harry se excitaba cada vez que pasaba Ginny, y cuando Colin le hablaba siempre buscaba un pretexto para llevársela, pero todas estas cosas no le decían mucho, lo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión aparte de la calentada que se habían pegado era lo que le había dicho Hagrid.  
-Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo? - le pregundo Hagrid a Hermione - es un poco urgente.  
  
-Claro que si, de que se trata Hagrid - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ven - dijo Hagrid llevándose a Hermione - no es algo de lo que pueda hablar fácilmente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Hagrid? - preguntaba Hermione un poco asustada - ¿se refiere al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?  
  
-No - decía Hagrid un poco nervioso - Ven - Hagrid tomaba a Hermione y se la llevaba al jardín.  
  
-Mira Hermione, no se como empezar, pero creo que tu eres la indicada para hacer algo al respecto.  
  
-Hagrid habla ya que me preocupa.  
  
-Hermione, en el último viaje que tuve - Hagrid lo decía un poco tartamudeando, parecía que le daba vergüenza de hablar de eso - le dejé encargado a Harry la cabaña para que me hiciera un que otro quehacer pendiente que tenía. - Hagrid agacho la vista un poco y volvió a tomar aire y Hermione sabia de que se trataba - el propósito de mi viaje tuvo mucho éxito así que llegué antes de lo previsto.  
  
-Me imagino que fue lo que viste Hagrid - agachó la vista Hermione, lo mas seguro es que Hagrid haya visto a Harry y a Ginny besándose de nuevo. Hagrid se ponía rojo.  
  
-No, no te imaginas lo que vi - dijo Hagrid ahora más rojo y un poco molesto- Me encontré a Harry y a Ginny en la cabañanaa........  
  
-Besándose - le dijo Hermione ahorrándole la pena a Hagrid.  
  
-No precisamente Hermione, - A Hagrid le preocupaba que Harry lo fueran a expulsar, y Hermione ponía cara de duda, si no se estaban besando, entonces que estaban haciendo?- me encontré a Harry y a Ginny en otra situación mas delicada, creo que mas que eso porque.... Harry estabasentadoy... yyy.... Ginny estabaarribadeel ... - a Hagrid le costaba demasiado decir esto y Hermione pensaba que esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos al igual que Hagrid - tu entiendes Hermione, ellos estabaabannn  
  
-Teniendo relaciones - dijo Hermione muy seria y molesta, esto ya era demasiado, pensaba.  
  
-Yo lo único que hice fue retirarme y alejarme, no quise molestarlos pues no sabía como yo iba a reaccionar con todo esto. Así que te digo a ti Hermione que hables ya sea con Harry o con Ginny, se que eres conciente y sabes lo que le vas a decir, yo no podría hablar con Ginny, yo creo que tu eres la adecuada, además traté de investigar y me di cuenta que me dijeron que ellos no son novios, y eso me pone mucho mas preocupado.  
  
-Hagrid no te preocupes - le dijo Hermione, yo buscaré la forma de hacerles ver que están en un error.  
Ese mismo día en la tarde Harry se encontraba en el campo de quiddich practicando junto con Ron y con los del equipo de Gryffindor. Ginny estaba sentada en una de las gradas viéndolos jugar cuando Hermione llegó, trató de hablar con Ginny, primero sacándole platica de que si aun quería a Harry. Ginny se encontraba bastante asustada con la serie de preguntas que le estaba haciendo, no sabía que contestar y decidió Ginny pararse y decirle que tenía deberes que hacer y cuando se paró Ginny sintió que todo le daba vueltas y cayó al suelo desmayada, Hermione no supo que hacer, momentos después Ron y Harry se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo y corrieron a ver lo que ocurría, Hermione insistió en llevarla a enfermería y Harry se negó rotundamente, Ron le dijo que había visto que Ginny estaba comiendo menos y que esa era la posible causa, pero Hermione no lo creía así.  
-Querida tienes rato que no dices nada - dijo la mamá de Hermione que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la mesa - me imagino que haz de estar muy contenta por ir a la casa de Ron y de Ginny y además porque vas a ver a tu amigo Harry.  
  
-Así es mama - dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa y levantando su plato sucio - voy a dejar esto en el fregadero y subiré a guardar algunas cosas que se me olvidaron.  
Hermione subió las escaleras y siguió recordado todo lo que había sucedido ese año, ya mas de hace un año. Después del desmayo de Ginny, Hermione no pudo hablar con ninguno de los dos, ya que Ron le había pedido hablar con ella. Desde hace mas de un mes Ron había terminado con Parvatti, Ron tan solo estaba esperando que las cosas se solucionaran para pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia y ese mismo día Ron se lo pidió y Hermione acepto, así que como se la pasaron los dos juntos esa noche (no sean pervertidos, la pervertida soy yo aquí, ellos no hicieron nada, tan solo se la pasaron juntos abrazados platicando y diciéndose cosas al oído), sin embargo toda la semana Hermione caminó en una nube, aun no se la creía, tanto era así que Hermione había olvidado por completo que tenía que hablar con el otro par de tortolitos. Todo el mundo que la miraba la felicitaba por su nueva relación y ella por primera vez en su vida había bajado de calificación en las materias de tener 10 paso a tener 8, lo que la hizo bajarse de la nube.  
Hermione se encontraba en el baño del colegio, se miraba al espejo y se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios y luego miraba una pequeña cortada que traía en el labio, la misma que Ron le había hecho cuando la mordió. Pero en eso vio como Ginny entraba al baño corriendo y se metía a un compartimiento y se ponía a vomitar.  
-¿GINNY? ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? - dijo Hermione asustada,  
  
-SI - gritaba Ginny, acto seguido volvía a vomitar - guaaaaaaaaaa NO, No estoy bien.  
  
-Déjame entrar -dijo Hermine y entró al compartimiento del baño y vio a Ginny sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza prácticamente metida en el escusado. Hermione le hizo a un lado el cabello para que tuviera mas libertad y se estuvo a su lado para que no se ahogara. Cuando terminó de vomitar se paró y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la boca.  
  
-Gracias Hermione - le dijo Ginny mientras se echaba a la boca un trago de agua con la mano.  
  
-¿No se te hace raro Ginny? - le dijo preocupada Hermione - primero te desmayas y luego vomitas, si tuvieras novio y si no te conociera diría que tienes todos los síntomas de una mujer embarazada.  
Ginny hizo una cara que nunca en su vida había dicho, se miraba asustada y le digo a Hermione:  
-Gracias por preocuparte de mi - y salió del baño, pero fue detenida de un brazo antes de cruzar la puerta.  
  
-Ginny, soy tu amiga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento y si quieres hablar conmigo ya sabes, siempre estaré a tu lado.  
  
-Gracias Hermione, pero no creo que en esto tu me puedas ayudar.  
Hermione la miró correr, al parecer iba a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se dirigió hacia el comedor en donde se encontraban Ron y Harry en una platica muy metida de quiddich, el campeonato se acercaba y Harry estaba impaciente por jugar.  
-Los cazadores irán en esta posición dejando libre esta área - decía Ron a Harry mostrándole la jugada en un pergamino - justo aquí, haremos que se sientan seguros los del equipo contrario y cuando entren a esta área, apretamos mas y...  
  
-Chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes - llegó Hermione que al parecer había corrido para llegar hacia ellos, se miraba asustada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Hermione? - dijo Harry un poco asustado  
  
-Es Ginny, esta ocurriendo algo raro en ella  
  
-¿Se la llevó un lobo? - dijo Ron  
  
-NO - dijo Hermone  
  
-¿Se encontró con otro diario?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Lo que sucede tiene que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?  
  
-NO - dijo Hermione  
  
-Entonces no creo que le suceda algo grave -dijo Ron volteando a ver a Harry - entonces colocamos justo aquí a  
  
-RON - gritó Hermione - YA VEO QUE NO TE HAZ DADO CUENTA DE QUE ES LO QUE LE SUCEDE A TU HERMANA - Ron se quedó callado y un poco pasmado, Harry estaba igual pero trataba de aparentarlo, el últimamente se había metido tanto en los entrenamientos que no había estado con ella desde ya hace tiempo, tan solo la miraba para.... para... (lo-que-ustedes-saben). Hermione volvió a decirle a Ron:  
  
-YA VEO PORQUE GINNY ESTA ASI, Y ES PORQUE TU NO HAZ ESTADO AHÍ PARA CUIDAR DE ELLA - todos los que estaban en el comedor voltearon a ver a Hermione y ella tan solo decidió sentarse y hablar mas bajo  
  
-¿Qué le sucede a Ginny? - dijo Ron  
  
-Ginny ha estado últimamente vomitando mucho - dijo Hermione muy preocupada - hace apenas cinco minutos me la topé en el baño de las mujeres y se miraba muy mal, no dejó de vomitar en mas de diez minutos, creo que le sucede algo.  
  
-Hermione se que te preocupa Ginny - dijo Ron - pero tu no vistes esta mañana todo lo que se hecho a la boca, desayunó hasta atragantarse, hasta creo que haya comido mas que yo, es común que despues que haya desayunado tres huevos fritos, varios trozos de tocino, un gran plato de papas fritas y dos vasos de leche haya ido al baño a vomitar.  
  
-Si Ron, pero es que no entiendes - dijo volteando a ver a Harry viendo a ver que cara ponía y este se miraba blanco - Si estuviera así de nutrida ella no se hubiera desmayado el otro día, además no era la primera vez que se desmayaba, Colin me dijo que se había desmayado en la biblioteca el otra vez, pero que Ginny lo obligó a callarse. ¿entiendes Ron? Ginny no esta anémica como mucho pensamos, es mas que eso, diría que Ginny estuviera embarazada si no fuera porque no tiene novio - Ginny dijo esto ultimo volteando a ver a Harry.  
  
-¿Ginny embarazada? - dijo Ron molesto - ¿Estas loca Hermione? Mi hermanita jamás haría algo así, sobretodo porque Ginny no tiene novio.  
  
-Yo veo que se la pasa mucho con Colin - dijo Hermione esto último volteando a ver la reacción de Harry -  
-Pero no creo que sea novia de Colin - dijo esto Harry muy molesto -  
  
-Entonces ¿quién podría ser la pareja de Ginny? - dijo Hermione - dime Harry, ¿quién podría ser?  
  
-Yo creo que... que.... Ginny lo mas seguro es que tenga uno de esas enfermedades del estomago que están muy de moda y que le dan a las modelos como ... como... bulimia o ... o.... anorexia  
  
-¿Crees que mi hermanita pueda tener alguna de esas enfermedades? - dijo Ron mas crédulo por lo que había dicho Harry que por lo que había dicho su novia.  
  
-No lo se, -dijo Harry.- Creo que olvidé algo en la torre, vuelvo en un momento - Harry se levantó de inmediato y salio del comedor, pero Hermione lo siguió.  
  
-Harry - le gritó Hermione corriendo detrás de él para poder hablar -Necesito habla contigo,  
  
-Ahorita no puedo - dijo Harry siguiendo su camino -  
  
-¿Vas a ver a Ginny verdad? - le preguntó Hermione, Harry tenía el rostro pálido y se miraba muy preocupado  
  
-Si, quiero saber como se encuentra.  
  
-Harry ¿acaso me crees tonta? - dijo Hermione mientras que Harry se detenía - ¿me crees tan tonta como para saber lo que realmente esta sucediendo? Yo no soy Ron, que no tardará en enterarse lo que sucede y agárrate porque tu sabes bien como es el, y si los gemelos estuvieran aquí te iría peor.  
  
-Hermione no te entiendo lo que tratas de decirme - le dijo Harry tratando de despistarla - ¿por qué me dices todo esto?  
  
-Claro que sabes de que estoy hablando, hablo de todo lo que haz estado haciendo con la hermana menor de los Weaslely, o bueno no tan menor porque creo que para haberse acostado contigo ya ha de tener la edad suficiente como para haber tomado la decisión.  
  
-Hermione yo.... - Harry no sabía que decir - ¿qué te dijo Ginny?  
  
-Ella nada pero yo he atado mis conjeturas, por Ron no te preocupes que hasta el momento no se las huele, pero yo si Harry, yo siempre he sabido que ha estado sucediendo entre ustedes dos. Las desapariciones tuyas y de Ginny, el hecho que te pusieras furioso cuando Colin se le acerca a ella, o la vez que la defendiste de Malfoy, no tenías porque golpearlo, ni Ron se había puesto tan furioso como tu, y ¿qué me dices la vez del pasillo?  
  
-¿cuál de las veces? - contestó Harry incrédulo, sabía que su amiga era demasiada lista para engañarla, pero creía que realmente no sabía nada -  
  
-Harry, por favor, no seas presumido, pero dime que vas a hacer con Ginny, ella también ha estado muy triste últimamente porque en el único lugar que yo te he visto ha sido en el campo de quiddich, la pobre de Ginny ha tenido que lidiar con su pena ella sola, piensa bien que vas a hacer con ella, al igual que con Ron, de el no te aseguro nada, pero me las ingeniaré para que no haga esto mas grande, y tu, creo que tienes que hablar con ella.  
  
-Lo haré - dijo Harry retirándose y se fue corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
Después de eso las cosas ya no fueron igual, ella ya no supo que fue lo que sucedió porque los problemas explotaron de tal manera que todo el mundo temía hasta respirar por causa de Lord Voldemort, (N/A Pero eso se los contaré en otro futuro FF). Tocaron la puerta de Hermione y dos pequeñines entraron a su cuarto, eran Kevin y Mathilda, sus dos hermanos menores de tres años. Kevin era sencillamente hermoso, tenía el pelo negro con unos ojos tremendamente hermosos color azul celeste y Mathilda que era una versión pequeña de Hermione, nada mas que no tenía el cabello tan despeinado con ella.  
-Hermioooni - decia el pequeño Kevin entrando a su cuarto y subiéndose a la cama -mira lo que me compró mi papá  
  
-Yo también tengo uno igual - decía la pequeña Mathilda enseñando un osito de peluche de felpa -  
  
-¡Que bonito Mathilda¡ - decía Hermione con una voz tierna -  
  
-Hermi ¿ya te vas a ir de nuevo? - le decía el pequeño quien ya había estado encariñado demasiado con ella, después de que Hermione se la había pasado demasiado tiempo en su casa y convivido con ellos, era triste separarse de ellos parte del verano -  
  
-Si Kevin, ya me voy a ir.  
  
-No te vayas quédate a jugar con nosotros - le decía la pequeña Mathilda - ándale, prometo esta vez no pelear con Kevin.  
  
-No Mathilda, tengo que irme, me están esperando  
  
-¿Te vas a ir con el menso de Ron? -decía Kevin -  
  
-No es menso, además esta guapo - contestaba Mathilda a su hermano Kevin -  
  
-No esta guapo, tiene la cabeza roja - decía Kevin enojado - además nos quiere quitar a Hermi -  
  
-No Kevin, no pienses así - decía Hermione con cariño al pequeño - Ron es mi novio y él me quiere mucho y el jamás haría algo así, porque sabe bien que yo los quiero mucho a ustedes.  
  
-¿ya vez? - dijo Mathilda acertando con la cabeza - Ron es bueno, ¿por qué no nos llevas con él?  
  
-Porque ustedes aun no pueden viajar en polvos flu - contestó Hermione - están muy pequeños y se pueden perder.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermi, yo si puedo viajar con polvos flu - decía Mathilda- nomás me sujeto bien de mi muñeco y cierro los ojos fuerte, fuerte.  
  
-Mathilda, Kevin - gritaba su madre - bajen, vengan ahora.  
Los dos pequeños cuates salieron corriendo al llamado de su madre, mientras que Hermione bajaba su baúl a la sala en donde se encontraba la chimenea. Ya abajo se despidió de su mamá y de su papá diciendo que les cuidara muy bien a sus dos pequeños hermanos, y que no dejaran que se metieran a su cuarto, tomó un poco de polvos flu y dijo:  
-A la madriguera Weasley.  
Hermione acababa de llegar, tenía escasos dos minutos y el primero en recibirla era Ron que se acercó con un fuerte abrazo y con un beso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación:  
-Hermione tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé - le decía ron sujetándola fuertemente con un abrazo.  
  
-Yo también te extrañe demasiado, me urgía verte.  
  
-Pero si hace escasa semana se acababan de ver - les decía Harry que se encontraba a un lado de Audrey -  
  
-Ayy ya Harry, - le dijo Hermione soltando a Ron para acercarse y darle un beso a Harry - fueron 9 días los que no nos vimos.  
  
-Oigan, - decía Ron al ver que su novia se acercaba para saludar a Harry y luego le daba un beso en la mejilla - me voy a poner celoso, ven para acá - decía Ron y volvía a jalar a Hermione y la abrazó de nuevo y la besó de nuevo, cosa que a Hermione le fascinó y se reía de la situación. Después de separarse volteó a ver a Audrey que esta la esperaba con una sonrisa para saludarla.  
  
-Aundey ¿cómo haz estado? Luces maravillosa - se acercaba y la saludaba al igual con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Tu también luces muy bien, además ese color de la blusa te va muy bien - decía Aundrey.  
  
-Que, ¿se conocen? - dijo Harry un poco asombrado -  
  
-Claro que la conozco, es la prima de Colin y la mejor amiga de Ginny - decía Hermione sin importarle demasiado-  
Harry se quedó callado, parecía que estaba entendiendo todo, se le venían ideas a la cabeza, Audrey era prima de Colin y Audrey era la mejor amiga de Ginny, y ellas se conocieron por medio de Colin, pero para eso Ginny debió de convivir demasiado con Colin para llegarla a conocer y en el último curso de Hogwarts Ginny se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Harry, así que no pudo haber estado con el, por lo tanto llegaba a la conclusión de que Colin y Ginny lo mas probable era que estuvieran saliendo, pero no quería que fuera cierto, ¿o si?, tal vez ya era hora de que Ginny hiciera su vida sin nada que tuviera que ver Harry en ella, pero eso lo mataba de celos y es que desde que conocía a Ginny ella no había tenido otros ojos que para Harry.  
-Dios mío Ginny - decía Hermione caminado hacia donde esta se encontraba - ¿cómo haz estado? - Hemione la abrazaba llena de felicidad, y es que la última vez que ellas se habían visto no hacía mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente como para ver la mejoría de Ginny-.  
  
-Muy bien Hermione - Ginny también la abrazaba muy fuerte. Hermione aprovechó el abrazo para hablarle al oido y los demás no escucharan - ¿en realidad te sientes bien? Me refiero al hecho de que Harry se encuentre aquí  
  
-No te preocupes, es menos de lo que yo me esperaba.- Ginny le sonrió a Hermione, siempre se preocupaba de ella, era como la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido  
  
-Pero Hermione que linda te haz puesto - decía la señora Weasley que desde lejos le abría los brazos para abrazarla fuerte -.  
  
-Gracias Sra. Weasley - abrazándola también Hermione con mucho cariño -  
  
-Ya te extrañábamos en esta casa, además tu eres una de mis nueras favoritas, ándale pásale y por favor Ron entre tu y Harry suban el baúl de Hermione al cuarto de Ginny, HE DICHO RON, AL CUARTO DE GINNY - esto último la señora Weasley lo dijo en un tono amenazador y Harry tan solo rió.  
  
-Bien chicas, les prepararé un jugo de calabazas para que se refresquen - dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se metía a la cocina y dejaba a las chicas sola.  
  
-Y bien chicas ¿ que vamos a hacer este verano? - decía Audrey a Hermione y a Ginny - tenemos que hacer algo realmente bueno.  
  
-No lo se chicas - decía Hermione sentándose en el nuevo sillón del señor Weasley - yo vine a pasar el verano con Ron, nos hace falta estar juntos mas tiempo.  
  
-Entonces hagamos algo bueno todos juntos - dijo Audrey -  
  
-¿Que te parece si empezamos por irnos a bañar al lago? - dijo Ginny -  
  
-Me parece muy buena la idea pero no traje mi traje de baño - decía Audrey -  
  
-No te preocupes, no creo que ocupes uno - dijo Hermione - con un short y una camiseta la haces.  
  
-¿De qué hablan chicas? - Ron venía bajando de las escaleras -  
-De que iremos a darnos un chapuzón al lago - decía muy feliz Aurey -  
  
-¿Acaso están locas? - dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Ginny y a Audrey - aun no es temporada para nadar en el lago, pero si lo único que quieren es agarrar una buena gripa, vayan que aún el agua estará demasiado fría -  
  
-Tenía pensado hacer un día de campo con todo y comida - decía Audrey un poco decepcionada porque por lo visto las cosas no iban a funcionar.  
  
-Es buena idea -decía Hermione viendo a Audrey - podemos ir al lago, pero no hay que meternos a bañar, creo que será mejor esperar que suban la temperatura un día de estos y entonces podremos meternos a bañar.  
  
-Mmmm, creo que tengo una idea - interrumpió Ginny - que tal si ustedes van planeando que llevar para hacer el día de campo, aparte de la comida.  
  
-Ginny, podemos hacer un día de campo aquí - decía Ron un poco enfadado - no es necesario caminar mas de dos kilómetros para hacerlo -  
  
-Ron, es que no me dejas terminar - dijo Ginny - no vamos a ir al lago ni lo haremos aquí, tengo el lugar perfecto, tan solo preparen las cosas, que yo subiré por algo que les tengo que enseñar y que les dará una mejor idea de a donde iremos. - Ginny se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Creo que juntarse contigo le esta afectando - le dijo Ron a Audrey - pues mi hermana predecible y no era tan ... tan...  
  
-Espontánea - dijo Audrey - no te preocupes, Ginny siempre ha sido así, nada mas que no te habías dado cuenta de cómo era.  
  
-Aquí tienes querida - le dio la Sra. Weasley a Hermione un vaso de jugo de calabaza -  
  
-Señora Weasley - le dijo Hermione - ¿qué le parece si me da permiso de preparar unos emparedaros? Lo que sucede es que nosotras y los chicos iremos a dar un paseo y queremos hacer un día de campo.  
  
-Claro que si querida - dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
-Gracias - Hermione se levanta del sofá y sigue a la señora Weasley  
  
-Yo te ayudo - dijo Audrey siguiendo a estas dos -  
  
-Mujeres, quien las entiende - dijo Ron mientras se dejaba caer al sillón - Hemione, yo quiero cuatro emparedaros - le gritaba Ron a su novia.  
Ron acababa de salir del cuarto de Ginny, Harry lo había ayudado a subir el baúl de Hermione, Ro salí del cuarto inmediatamente, parecía que le urgía llegar con su novia. Harry sin embargo decidió quedarse observando lo diferente que se notaba el cuarto de Ginny y su amigo ni siquiera notó que no había bajado con el. El cuarto de Ginny parecía mas grande y las paredes ya no estaban pintadas de rosa como antes, ahora pintado de un color violeta con unos adornos color verde que simulaban ser hojas. La cama de Ginny estaba cubierta por una sobrecama color blanca con violetas, esta se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta, al costado derecho en la esquina se encontraba el tocador, Harry se acercó a el y miraba cada cosa que había en el, había uno que otro perfume que los reconocía como perfumes muggles y un perfume mágico que dependiendo de el humor con que uno se levantaba era el aroma que daba, justo al lado de el tocador estaba la ventana tapada con una cortina blanca que dejaba pasar toda la luz, el cuarto de Ginny tenía su olor, a lo que a Harry lo confortaba y lo hacía sentirse seguro. Del tocador retiró un listón color azul celeste y se lo guardó en la bolsa del pantalón y luego se dio la media vuelta, del otro lado de la habitación, justo en la pared había un colage de fotos de Ginny, los observó detenidamente. Las primeras fotos mostraban una Ginny que él alguna vez había visto, pero pocas fotos en realidad no tenían movimiento, era lo mas raro. En unas fotos se mostraba Ginny a lo lejos en el colegio observando el atardecer, parecía que Ginny no se había dado cuenta que se las habían tomado. Las demás fotos era de Ginny en Hogwarts lo que parecía su graduación, ella llevaba un vestido azul metálico que hacía que su cabellera roja resaltara bastante, ella llevaba una enorme sonrisa y justo en la foto de al lado estaba ella un poco seria y la abrazaba Colin, por unos segundo se puso celoso, pero luego recordó que eran amigos, solo amigos. Las demás fotos Ginny parecía mas contenta de lo normal, y era lógico porque salía con su amiga Audrey. Una foto mostraba el rostro de las dos haciendo muecas y otra foto salían ellas dos abrazándose en un parque de Londres, pero luego pasó a otra foto, salía Audrey y Ginny con un montón de chicos alrededor de ellas, parecían muggles, pues si fueran magos Harry los hubiera reconocido inmediatamente, sin embargo logró reconocer solo un rostro, su cara lucía diferente y cómo no si tenía una sonrisa amplia como antes nunca lo había visto, era Draco Malfoy, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?, las demás fotos eran de fiestas en las que Ginny se miraba muy feliz en compañía de su amiga, y en eso Ginny interrumpió.  
-Harry ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendida Ginny -  
  
-Eeemmm vine a ayudarle a Ron a subir el baúl de Hermione - dijo Harry un poco nervioso -  
  
-Si, ya hace un rato que Ron bajó - dijo Ginny que sostenía un frasco en sus manos  
  
-Essste , me quedé viendo las fotos, eso pasó - dijo Harry -  
  
-Si ya veo - contestó Ginny y luego el silencio invadió en la habitación, ambos agacharon la vista -  
  
-Vi las fotos esas - dijo Harry señalando con la mano el collage de fotos - son muy buenas las del atardecer -  
  
-Essste si - dijo Ginny - Colin las tomó, ya sabes siempre carga con su cámara para todos lados y me agarró de sorpresa.  
  
-Son muy bellas -dijo Harry volviéndolas a ver -  
  
-Si ya lo sé - dijo Ginny - de hecho a mi me gustan mas las fotos sin movimientos, aun no lo se porque  
  
-Me preguntaba que le haz hecho a todas las fotos que tenías en donde salgo yo - dijo Harry -  
  
-Emmm, lo que pasa es que cambié mi habitación y cuando las quité para pintarla se perdieron - mintió Ginny , las fotos estaban bien guardadas bajo su cama -  
  
-Bueno, que se puede hacer - dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ginny directo a los ojos, pero la mirada de Ginny estaba perdida, así que observó su rostros con sus dos enormes ojos verdes - ¿qué te hiciste en el rostro?  
  
-¿qué? - dijo Ginny un poco sobresaltada -  
  
-Si ¿qué, que te hiciste en el rostro? Luces mas hermosa - dijo Harry como queriendo descubrir que era lo que tenía, lo único que logró fue que Ginny se sonrojara, en eso no había cambiado ella - ¿qué les hiciste a tus pecas?  
  
-Ahh, es eso - dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al rostro mientras que la otra sostenía el frasco aún - es maquillaje, tapa las pecas todo el día, se cae con el agua, pero tu debes de conocerlo, es un maquillaje muggle. Audrey dice que es bueno, a mi me gustó  
-Se te ve muy bien - le dijo Harry sin quitarle los ojos de encima  
  
-Si pero será mejor que bajemos, tengo que mostrarle esto a los demás.  
  
Los dos bajaron las escaleras juntos, vieron a Ron tirado en un sillón y Audrey y Hermione estaban en el comedor entretenidas platicando y haciendo emparedaros.  
-Chicas, vengan aquí un momento - dijo Ginny parándose justo en medio de la sala, las chicas se acercaron a la sala y ginny se sentó en el suelo doblando sus rodillas - ¿Tienen idea de lo que es esto? - dijo Ginny mostrándoles un frasco con polvos -  
  
-No lo se Ginny, parecen polvos flu pero no lo son - dijo Ron un poco molesto -  
-Ron, no seas tonto - dijo Ginny, son polvos flu -  
  
-No lo son, los polvos flu no son de color rosa metálico y no brillan así - dijo Ron pareciendo que empezaría una calurosa pelea -  
  
-Claro que no son polvos flu de los que conocemos - dijo Hermione - son polvos flu de largas distancias, no lo puedo creer.  
  
-¿polvos flu de larga distancia? - decia Harry no muy convencido  
  
-Leí de ellos hace menos de seis meses - decía Hermione- con ellos uno puede viajar por una chimenea de país en país en poco tiempo, eso es algo que con los polvos flu normales no se puede realizar con mucho éxito, pero Ginny ¿cómo los haz conseguido? Tengo entendido que existen muy pocos de ellos y salen muy caros.  
  
-Los encontré en el cuarto de Fred y de George  
  
-Devuélvelos -dijo inmediatamente Ron -  
  
-Claro que no - dijo Audrey - ¿tienen idea de a donde podemos ir en este momento? Cancún, el Caribe, España, Italia, Francia, - decía Audrey alucinando.  
  
-No sabes con que patrañas pueden llegar a salir los objetos que les pertenecen a Fred y George - dijo Ron quitándole el bote a Ginny - será mejor que los pongamos en su lugar.  
  
-Por supuesto que no - dijo Ginny arrebatándole el frasco - yo he visto como han viajado Fred y George con ellos, los he visto a escondidas y luego veo como vienen todos asoleados porque se van a playas de España y de Italia, veo como luego se sacuden la arena de las ropas y andan como si nada.  
  
-Déjame verlos - le dijo Hermione a Ginny y ella le dio el frasco - mmmmm, no parecen falsos, además veo que tienen la misma consistencia de la que hablan.  
  
-Mmm, creo que no es muy buena idea viajar en ellos, no es seguro - decía Ron -  
  
-Vamos Ron, imagínate una playa, la arena, el sol y el calor, te podrás meter a bañar y podremos ver a las chicas en traje de baño - decía Harry tratando de emocionar a Ron-  
  
-Harry - dijo Hermione - Ron no tiene ojos mas que para mi.  
  
-Anda Ron, vamos, me muero por conocer el Caribe - decía Audrey-  
  
-Audrey - dijo Ginny - no podremos conocer el Caribe, no se puede cruzar el Océano Atlántico con polvos flu, ni con estos  
  
-Bueno - dijo Audrey - entonces conoceremos alguna playa de España o de Italia, tengo entendido que son muy hermosas.  
  
-Si, Ron - decía Harry - dame la oportunidad de poder conocer una playa soleada.  
  
-Bueno esta bien - dijo Ron no muy convencido - pero regresaremos a las seis de la tarde  
  
-Perfecto - decía Hermione  
  
-No te preocupes aquí estaremos - Ginny segura  
  
-AAAyyy cuanto te quiero hermanito - decía Audrey extremadamente alegre ¿hermanito?  
  
-No te arrepentirás - decía Harry -  
  
-Bueno pues, creo que lo mejor será que hagamos una pequeña maleta con toallas y con un cambio y todo lo necesario - decía Hermione - que les parece si nos vemos aquí en media hora, no mas.  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Harry -.  
Los cinco subieron a las habitaciones se miraban felices de la vida, en media hora todos estaban enfrente de la chimenea, fueron entrando primero Ron, Hermione, Audrey, Ginny y por último Harry que aventaba los polvos flu de larga distancia diciendo:  
  
-Florencia, Italia. 


	10. El mar

CAPITULO 10. EL MAR  
Salieron todos de una chimenea de una casa abandonada, cuando Harry salió con la cara llena de hollín, lo primero que vio fue a Hermione con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y miraba a Ron preocupado.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Harry un poco asustado  
  
-Creo que no le fue muy bien a Hermione en el viaje - dijo Ron preocupado y sosteniéndola -  
  
-Ya estoy mejor, tan solo tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me maree - dijo Hermione llevándose la mano a la cabeza -  
  
-¿En donde estamos? - dijo Audrey acomodándose su revuelta cabellera - se supone que íbamos a Florencia Italia.  
  
-Creo que estamos en una casa abandonada -dijo Ginny volteando a su alrededor - bueno, eso parece.  
  
-Déjenme abrir la puerta - dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a ella y la abría, se quedó callado por un segundo, parecía que algo lo detenía a traspasar el umbral -  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - dijo Ron dejando a su amada Hermione y dirigiéndose a la puerta también, sin embargo también se detuvo, se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y les dijo - Chicas yo que ustedes iba poniéndome el traje de baño -  
Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia la puerta y la vista se les fue cuando vieron la hermosura que les proporcionaba la ciudad.  
Tiempo después iban los cinco caminando por una de las calles mas concurridas de Florencia, Ginny y Audrey parecían fascinadas, felices de la vida, Harry tan solo miraba sorprendido a su alrededor, nunca había ido a un país de el sur de Europa, Hermione y Ron también parecían felices, los dos tomados de la mano, caminado por la acera. Audrey cargaba una cámara fotografía tomándole a cualquier cosa que se le ponía enfrente, hasta se detenía y detenía a Harry para que a ella y a Ginny les tomara una foto con los muchachos más guapos de la calle; a Harry se le hacía raro que Audrey hiciera eso, pero a Ginny le parecía encantador como los chicos se detenían por una fotografía al lado de dos preciosuras, Ron no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía ya que tan solo se limitaba a ver quienes se acercaran a su novia. Los cinco entraron a una tienda de recuerdos, cada quien ahí adentro se dividió en diferentes pasillos para comprar cosas ¡que tontos, no habían cambiado el dinero mágico por dinero muggle, pero su queridísima amiga Audrey cargaba con bastantes billetes euros!. Harry observaba una revista que para el n tenia mucho sentido ya que se encontraba completamente en italiano, y la tomaba mientras observaba a Ginny del otro lado con algunos restos en su cara de hollín, ella miraba entretenida algunos productos de aseo personal, cuando Harry escuchó cómo dos pequeños hablaban en voz baja.  
-Es Harry Potter mira - decía el menor, de cómo 8 años de edad -  
  
-Estas loco, no creo que Harry Potter ande en Florencia de vacaciones - dijo el mas grande con 10 años de edad - se supone que debe de estar con la selección inglesa practicando porque este verano es el mundial de quidditch.  
  
-Si, si es, mira a penas y se le nota la cicatriz en la frente - los dos pequeños se le acercaron a Harry y ansiosos le preguntaron  
  
-¿Eres Harry Potter? - le dijo el menor. Harry volteó y vio a los pequeños bastantes sorprendidos por la presencia de él -  
  
-Si, si soy yo - decía Harry algo penoso, aún no se acostumbraba de la fama  
  
-Vez, te lo dije, es Harry Potter - decía el pequeño  
  
-Wow, no lo puedo creer, en verdad eres tu - dijo el mas grande - ¿nos podrías dar un autógrafo, somos tus mas fieles seguidores, yo siempre que juego soy el buscador - decía el niño muy emocionado.  
  
-Si pero es demasiado malo, casi nunca encuentra al snich -decía el mas pequeño - pero ¿si nos puedes firma un autógrafo?  
  
-Claro que si - decía Harry feliz firmándoles su firma, que en realidad no tenía ninguna pero los niños se sentían realizados -  
  
-¿Pero que no se supone que debes de estar preparándote para los mundiales? - dijo el niño mas grande -  
  
-No necesariamente, nos dieron vacaciones pero luego nos reclutaran de nuevo para las prácticas - le contestaba Harry.  
  
-¿Sabes? entraré este año a Hogwarts igual que tu - dijo el mayor - y quiero estar en la misma casa que estuviste tu.  
Harry solo rió y luego después de despedirse de los pequeños salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la playa.  
  
Después de caminar bastante llegaron a una playa pública, no había, mucha gente ya que era entre semana. Hermione se dedicaba a sacar la sombrilla de la mochila mágica sin fondo que traía, Harry se dedicaba a observar a su alrededor y su mirada se concentraba en el mar. Ginny se quitaba la ropa que traía encima tan rápido como si le molestara, dejándose el traje de baño que hace apenas un año era de Hermione, aquel traje color azul turquesa que antes le quedaba un poco grande, ahora parecía quedarle pequeño. Al igual Audrey se quitaba la ropa dejándose tan solo una mini blusa y un short demasiado corto, ya que su traje de baño lo había olvidado, Ron volteaba a ver a su hermana y amiga con grandes ojos.  
-GINNY ¿QUÉ HACES? - dijo Ron sorprendido - Ponte inmediatamente tu ropa  
  
-Estas loco Ron - dijo Ginny quitándose la blusa que traía y dejándose tan solo el sostén del traje de baño - no pienso broncearme con ropa.  
  
-NIÑA - dijo Ron ya molesto - HE DICHO QUE TE LA PONGAS  
  
-Ni lo creas - dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa mientras que dejaba caer su ropa en la arena y corría hacia el mar -  
-GINNY - dijo Ron gritando y tomando la ropa de Ginny, este pensaba correr detrás de ella hasta que la atrapara y la tapara, no quería que nadie la viera luciendo su cuerpo, sin embargo alguien le habló -  
-Ron, cariño - dijo Hermione con una voz demasiado sensual, parada con un traje de baño de dos piezas que el sostén se abrochaba por la nuca y la espalda, era de color café, que hacía que su piel resaltara, sostenía una botella de bronceador - ¿podrías ponerme un poco de bronceador? O ¿quieres que se lo pida a Harry?  
  
-Siii - dijo Ron embobado dejando la ropa de Ginny de nuevo en el suelo y se dirigió a ponerle bronceador a su novia - yoo te lo poondré.  
Audrey se había quedado también para arreglarse el cabello, Harry estaba observando ahora el mar y a Ginny, el la miraba fascinado y ella parecía jugar con las olas, parecía no animarse a meterse al agua, corría cuando una ola llegaba, el aire la despeinaba y hacía que su cabello volara alrededor de su rostro, Harry tan solo la admiraba.  
-¿no te meterás al agua Harry? - dijo Audrey-  
  
-No lo se, creo que me esperaré un momento.  
  
-Se te nota que quieres ir a meterte al mar - por lo visto Audrey lo había cachado observando a Ginny  
  
-Mmm, no lo se - contestó Harry no muy convencido.  
  
-¿por qué no vas a meterte con Ginny - Audrey lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa pícara, y Harry tan solo la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes - Y mira que quien te lo dice, su mejor amiga.  
Harry no miraba muy convencido a Audrey, pero en un impulso se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y dejó tan solo sus bañadores, corrió tras Ginny que no lo había visto llegar. Audrey tan solo miraba feliz de la vida y Ron estaba demasiado entretenido con Hermione dándole un masaje con el bronceador de aceite de coco.  
Harry corrió hasta Ginny, sintió el impulso de abrazarla y no lo dudó tantito, la tomó y la cargó, Ginny sorprendida volteó a verlo un poco asustada y Harry simuló que la aventaba al agua, lo que logró que Ginny gritara simulando pánico, pero en verdad era un grito de alegría, ya que ella se sujetaba de su cuello y escondía su cara para no mojarse. Por un momento parecían haber burlado una ola, pero otra mas grande llegó, volcándolos hacia la orilla y mojándolos todos, la ola los revolcó y logro que Ginny quedara justo arriba de Harry, empapada hasta el cabello, Ginny tan solo se sonrojo y luego mostró una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes. Por unos segundos quedaron tan cerca que ninguno de los dos se movió, sus miradas cruzaron y se mantuvieron en sintonía por tres segundos, Los ojos de Ginny tenían un brillo especial que no había notado nunca, y Ginny miraba los ojos verdes de Harry sin anteojos, ¿sin anteojos?  
-Mis anteojos - dijo Harry haciendo a un lado a Ginny para buscarlos -  
  
¿buscas esto? - dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo con la mano los anteojos de Harry - ¿los quieres?  
  
-Si - dijo Harry con una sonrisa sabiendo bien lo que haría con ellos  
  
-Pues quítamelos - Ginny salía corriendo por toda la orilla de la playa, Harry parecía encantado correteándola.  
Aundrey se encontraba platicando con dos chicos alemanes que había conocido, en cambio Hermione se encontraba en brazos de su amado Ron, él la besaba tiernamente como siempre solía hacerlo. Mientras él la besaba tann concentrado, Hermione abría los ojos y se reía; en una de esas, Ron notó que no cerraba los ojos para besarlo.  
-Hey, ¿por qué no cierras los ojos cuando te beso? - decía Ron muy serio -  
  
-¿Te molesta? - decía Hermione -  
  
-Si, porque dicen que nunca hay que confiar en una chica cuando la besas y no cierra los ojos, no es de fiar.  
  
-Son solo cuentos -decía Hermione -  
  
-Si pero me parece que no me estas tomando en serio  
  
-Claro que lo hago, lo que pasa es que tu no te das cuenta.  
  
-Si, porque yo no tengo los ojos abiertos como tu - decía Ron un poquito molesto.  
  
-Es que tu no sabes que cuando tu cierras los ojos para besarme haces una cara - decía Hermione, y ron parecía aun molestarse mas porque Hermione tenía una sonrisa en los labios - sin tan solo te vieras cuando me besas, pareces tan concentrado en lo que estas haciendo que luces hermoso y así puedo notar que me quieres, porque yo también noto que tu no estas volteando a ver a alguien mas, además abro los ojos para darme cuenta que no es un sueño el estar contigo.  
  
Ron sonreía y la abrazaba tan fuerte, no le importaba que abriera sus ojos mas y tan solo se enfocaba en seguir queriéndola.  
Ginny se encontraba acostada en la arena, respiraba agitada, Harry había corrido detrás de ella por bastante tiempo, después de forcejear un rato por sus anteojos, se los quitó y ella se dejó caer a la arena mientras reía feliz porque se encontraba con él, Harry al igual que Ginny se recostaba en la arena de lado y sostenía su cabeza con su mano para poderla ver mejor, Ginny lo copeó y los dos se encontraban frete de cara. A Harry se le aceleraba el corazón cuando miraba a Ginny con el cuerpo húmedo y toda esa arena pegada en su cuerpo al igual que en su cabellera, en su rostro también tenía arena y el tiernamente se la retiró con su mano.  
-¿Ya viste a tu amiga Audrey con quien está? - dijo Harry y Ginny volteaba a ver a su amiga que se encontraba con dos chicos altos y rubios, parecían primera vista alemanes.  
  
-Si, ya la vi, están guapos los chicos - decía Ginny no haciendo mucho caso a su amiga que desde lejos sonreía y les coqueteaba a los chicos.  
  
-Tu amiga se me hace bastante rara - decía Harry - cualquier persona diría que no tiene nada en común contigo.  
  
-Si ya se, eso es lo que la hace una gran persona - decía Ginny, ¿sabes? Ella ha pasado por muchísimas cosas, tal vez no se ha enfrentado con quien- tu-sabes como lo hiciste tu hace un año.  
  
-Lo hicimos - le corregía Harry  
  
-Si. Ella simplemente ha tenido que luchar contra muchas cosas toda su vida. Ella es hija única de un matrimonio millonario de Londres, la abuela de Audrey y de Colin era bruja casada con un muggle, las dos únicas hijas que tuvo su abuela fueron también muggles y cuando nació Audrey toda la familia creía que ella también iba a ser una bruja al igual que su abuela, sin embargo la sangre de su padre muggle fue mas fuerte, así que su madre durante los once primeros años de vida la presionaba mucho, le prometía cosas si ella llegase a ser bruja, y cosas por el estilo, esperaron la carta de Hogwarts y nunca llegó, su mama se decepcionó mucho y la mandaron a un colegio de monjas muggles en América, sin embargo por su carácter y su forma de ser fue expulsada varias veces, y yo creo que lo hacía para llamar la atención de sus padres, ellos siempre se la pasan viajando, rara vez están en casa, Audrey nunca ha tenido un hogar, tal vez lo tuvo cuando se mudó a la casa de Colin pero las cosas no eran ya igual que cuando ella era pequeña. Audrey me ha contado muchas cosas muy triste, en realidad ha tenido que lidiar con muchísimas cosas, ella me abrió su corazón y me dio su confianza, eso es lo que la hace ser mi amiga.  
Harry y Ginny estuvieron platicando por bastante rato, hasta que la misma Audrey los interrumpió para que fueran a almorzar.  
-Anda, ¿acaso no me vas a decir de que platicaron tu y Harry? - le preguntaba Audrey a su amiga -  
  
-Claro que no. No hay nada que decir- le contestaba Ginny  
  
-Tu sonrisa dice otra cosa completamente diferente  
  
-Mmm, bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas - decía Ginny mientras tenía la vista baja y jugaba con la arena con su pie - y además...  
  
-Además míralo - decía Audrey levantando la mano - se ve taaan tierno comiendo su emparedado ¿verdad Ginny? Pareces tan feliz que ni siquiera te acuerdas lo cruel que fue contigo al dejarte hace un año - Ginny la miraba muy triste - si tan solo Ron supiera lo que en realidad pasó, tenlo por seguro que en este momento no fueran amigos, de hecho no podría ni verlo. Ginny tienes que comportarte, por favor, no quiero volverte ver sufrir, no quiero que vuelvas a derramar una lagrima por él.  
Audrey calló no dijo nada los próximos cinco minutos, dejó a su amiga sola mientras que ella se iba a caminar por la orilla del mar. Después de dejar reposar la comida decidieron los cinco meterse a bañar al mar. Juguetearon un rato, y se la pasaron bastante bien, Ron se la pasaba pegado de Hermione, no quería soltarse de ella quien parecía muy contenta y mas recuperada, Audrey era la sensación de la playa no había chico que volteara a verla, lucia radiante y con esa sonrisa quien no caía era porque era mujer, se la pasaba conversando en italiano con todo chico que se le acercaba y solía hablarlo bastante bien. Harry se limitaba ver a Ginny, quien parecía perdida, observaba tan solo el mar, su piel ya había agarrado un color bronceado casi perfecto, no llevaba maquillaje en el rostro lo que hacía que sus pecas resaltaran mucho mas de lo común junto con lo coloradas que se encontraban sus mejillas por el solo, su pelo largo y rojo como el fuego lucía despeinado y enredado por la sal, sin embargo eso hacía verse bella y lograba que los chicos voltearan a verla, pero Ron siempre se encontraba atento para alejarlos. Pasaron un día estupendo, sin embargo después del romántico atardecer que tuvieron decidieron retirarse e irse a la madriguera.  
Legaron a la madriguera, Hermione se puso mal, el viaje por polvos flu no le había sido del todo bien ya que había llegado directo a vomitar toda la merienda, Ron la seguía para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Por mientras Ginny iba a poner el frasco de polvos flu en su lugar para que los gemelos no se dieran cuenta que lo habían tomado, después de dejarlo en su lugar la señora weasley fue directo con Ginny cuando bajaba las escaleras  
-aayy Ginny, pero que bronceada llegaste querida - le decía la su madre mientras cariñosamente le tomaba una de las mejillas - por cierto, vino Colin a buscarte hace escasos 15 minutos, le dije que se habían ido al lago, le dije que no tardarían pero cuando le comenté que estaba Harry con ustedes no dudo ni tantito y fue a buscarlos, ¿acaso no se lo toparon en el camino?  
  
-No - dijo Audrey volteando a ver a Ginny quien había puesto los ojos grandes - tomamos otro camino.  
  
-Pues entonces no tardara así que Ginny -le dijo su madre- sube a tu cuarto a cambiarte, porque luces terrible con ese pelo enredado, y no creo que Colin quiera ver a su novia en esas fachas.  
  
-Si mama - dijo Ginny quien tenía arena hasta por donde no, su pelo en realidad estaba enredadísimo por el agua de mar, así que subió a darse una ducha rápidamente para estar lista para cuando llegaras su novio.  
  
-¿Colin novio de Ginny? - dijo Ron incrédulo tras lo que había dicho su madre - ¿qué diablos le pasa a Ginny, mama.  
  
-Pues es que ya es tiempo que tu hermana tuviera un novio, además vino a presentarse y el muchachito ese se ve muy decente - decía la señora Weasley -  
  
-No lo se pero no me gusta para nada la idea de que ande con ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Harry sin haber escuchado a la señora Weasley.  
  
-Que vengo a mi casa y descubro que mi hermanita menor ya tiene novio, y no tienes ni la menor idea de quien es.  
  
-¿Quién? -decía Harry que sin aun conocer la razón su corazón empezaba a acelerarse de la furia que llevaba, al igual la vista se le disminuía a pesar de que llevaba sus gafas.  
  
-Pues quien mas que mi primo - dijo Audrey con una sonrisa sabiendo bien lo que decía - mi primo Colin - después la chica de cabello platinado se retiraba a la cocina con el propósito de tomar un vaso de agua, parecía normal y segura, sin embargo a Harry parecía que su cicatriz le dolía después de mucho tiempo, o acaso era la furia que sentía tan grande que cerraba sus puños, sin embargo trataba de controlarse, justo de la persona que menos creía que Ginny fuera a hacerle caso, fue la última con la que terminó.  
Quince minutos después alguien tocó la puerta de la madriguera, era Colin que pasaba y los saludaba a todos muy contento, un poco cansado pues había caminado demasiado para buscar a Ginny, Ron creía que se lo merecía, parecía muy molesto cuando preguntó por ella, y luego inmediatamente después Ginny bajó reluciente, aun con el cabello mojado, sin una gota de maquillaje en el rostro y con tan solo brillo en los labios, su rostro lucía bronceado y un poco enrojecido por los efectos del sol de Florencia. Lo saludaba con un leve beso en los labios, e inmediatamente Colin decía que darían un paseo por el jardín, a lo que Ron no le gustó, sin embargo Percy les dijo que tenían media hora para una caminata, que regresaran y que podrían estar afuera de la madriguera más tiempo. El señor Weasley aun no se encontraba, había avisado que llegaría tarde.  
A Harry no le parecía eso, se encontraba en un sillón sentado sin decir nada, Hermione se encontraba en otro aun mareada y con nauseas, Ron estaba cenando y Audrey se encontraba con Fred platicando muy alegre sobre tonterías y media. Cuando en eso llega George a la sala y trae consigo una cajita color azul metálico.  
-Miren lo que encontré en el sótano de la casa - decía George mientras lo ponía en una mesita de la sala -  
  
-George, nosotros no tenemos sótano - decía Fred -  
  
-Ya lo se, bueno, lo encontré en el escondite de abajo del piso.  
  
-¿qué es eso? - preguntaba Audrey con curiosidad -  
  
-Es un proyector de imágenes - contestaba George -  
  
-¿uuun que? - dijo Harry  
  
-Un reflector de imágenes - decía Hermione contestando desde el sillón - es algo similar a una cámara de video muggle, pero la diferencia es que esta no necesita ni de electricidad ni de alguien que la vaya sosteniendo, ella filma lo que cree que es bueno, pero me imagino que por la edad que tiene no graba los sonidos.  
  
-Exactamente - dijo Fred - con un toque con la varita la podemos hacer funcionar.  
  
-Dios mío - dijo la señora weasley feliz - ¿ es el proyector de imágenes que se ganó en una rifa tu padre hace mas de 18 años? Creí que se había perdido.  
  
-Si mama, ese mismo - dijo George - veré si puedo hacer que funcione.  
George trató de prenderlo pero no pudo, sin embargo Harry que no sabía como funcionaba realmente lo logró, la pequeña caja empezó a sacar una luz brillante que se extendía y parecía sacar a un niño pelirrojo de ella. Los gemelos sonreían y entusiasmados se acomodaron en la sala para poder ver las imágenes, cuando Ron llegó a la sala se molestó al ver el proyector, sin embargo se incorporó con los demás para verlo, hasta la señora weasley se sentaba en el sillón para poderlo ver. Apagaron las luces y lo acomodaron en una mesita, ya que este artefacto estaba tan viejo que ya no podía sostenerse por si mismo. Una luz salió primero, era el fondo de la imagen que era proyectada sobre una pared de la madriguera, y luego salía los personajes, que así se les decía también de la caja, era como una grabación muggle pero en tercera dimensión, estos resaltaban, no se podían tocar porque parecía que la imagen se iba. Lo primero que salía eran dos niños jugando en la jardín, eran Charlie y Bill de 12 y 10 año, los dos luchaban y un pequeño con cabeza sumamente roja que apenas podía caminar se acercaba a los gemelos quienes debían de tener como tres años, el primero era Ron; Hermione lanzaba un pequeño suspiro y todos volteaban a verlo a el para ver la cara que ponía, George le decía Ronnie, mientras se enojaba y la señora weasley miraba con lagrimas en los ojos conmovida viendo las imágenes de sus hijos. Después de varias imágenes de los gemelos, se miraba como Ron caminaba, parecía caminar mejor, y se dirigía a su mamá, quien la señora Weasley se miraba mucho mas delgada y joven, sostenía un bebe en sus brazos y se lo enseñaba a Ron que parecía celoso de que su madre sostuviera al bebe. La señora weasley le enseñaba a la bebe, era Ginny, su cabeza roja la delataba con una pequeña bandita en la cabeza con un moño rosa. Estaba recién nacida, su madre movía la boca como diciéndole a Ron que era su nueva hermanita, Ron la miraba al principio con recelo y luego se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente a la bebe.  
Todos estaban conmovidos, hasta Audrey que por la cabeza de ella pasaban varias cosas al ver a Ginny de bebe, pensaba que probablemente así hubiera sido, igual que ella, igual de hermoso. Hermione miraba a Ron de pequeño y deseaba tener un hijo que se le pareciese a el, y es que se miraba tan tierno vestido con un pequeño overol de mezclilla muggle, lo que se le hacía tan raro, y traía unos tennis convers, pero luego vio a los gemelos vestidos con disfraces y supuso que era Halloween. La siguiente escena era aún mas tierna. Ginny parecía tener ya mas de un año, las facciones de la cara desde entonces se miraban que iba a ser sumamente bella, se encontraba jugando con un osito de peluche y lo abrazaba muy tiernamente, luego Ron llegaba y se lo arrebataba y abrazaba el osito con recelo, la pequeña Ginny muy triste soltaba unas lagrimas, Ron miraba el osito y miraba a su hermana, cuando vio que esta lloraba muy calladamente le devolvía el osito y la abrazaba para que ya no llorara. Todos estaban conmovidos, los gemelos no dejaban de hacer bromas respecto a lo que iba sucediendo, se burlaban de Ronnie por cualquier cosa. En todas las escenas los gemelos solían hacer algo sumamente gracioso y el conejillo de indias solía ser Ron. Ginny siempre salía detrás de Ron, haciendo todo lo que su hermano mayor hacía, retando a los gemelos a no quedarse atrás, si ellos saltaban al lago, Ginny también lo hacía aunque despues de saltar siempre salía un poco asustada. Después en la siguiente escena aparecía gente que ni Hermione, ni Harry y mucho menos Audrey conocía. Era una señora muy parecida a la señora weasley pero un poquito mas alta, que caminaba en una feria de magia junto con un señor muy alto y rubio. La señora weasley decía que era su hermana menor, ella se había casado con un americano que tenía un hijo de su matrimonio pasado, su hermana se había ido a vivir con el a América y tenía como dos años que no la miraba, era la tía Greta y el tío Scott decía Ron. Un pequeño sobresalía de ellos, era el pequeño Scott, un niño de ocho años de edad con cabello negro y ojos verdes pequeños, el niño tenía una nariz recta y una bella sonrisa, parecía jugar mucho con Ginny en el video, y Ron parecía ponerse celoso pues lo empujaba muy seguido cuando se acercaba a Ginny. Todos reían del comportamiento de Ron que hasta la fecha no había cambiado. La señora Weasley lloraba al recordar esas escenas de cuando sus hijos eran niños.  
Harry se sentía conmovido al ver las escenas, por una parte envidiaba a Ron que tenía una familia tan hermosa, tenía la suerte de haber estado con ella, de jugar libremente y de reír sin que nadie se lo impidiera, tenía todas las cosas que el siempre soñó cuando estaba las tardes metido en la alacena en la casa de los Dusdley, a él le hubiera gustado pertenecer a la familia Weasley, pero eso no era necesario ya porque ellos ya lo habían adoptado desde el momento en que entro a Hogwarts, al igual comprendía la forma de ser de Ron, el hecho que haya crecido entre tantos hermanos siempre tenía que luchar por conservar su lugar dentro de esa familia si no quería que lo olvidaran.  
  
Ginny había estado caminando con su novio por los jardines de los alrededores de la madriguera, le contaba entusiasta todo lo que en ese día habían pasado, el atento la escuchaba. Cuando le tocó a Colin platicarle lo que había hecho en el día, Ginny parecía ida, tan solo lo miraba y fingía que lo escuchaba, por su mente pasaban varias cosas, y una de esas era Harry, pensaba en lo fabuloso que se miraba ahora en la playa, en el muy buen momento que habían vivido, y luego miraba a Colin decir palabras que no tenían sentido para su cabeza, no si estaba él. Un rato después de caminar por los jardines, se sentaron en la hierba para observar el cielo estrellado, él la abrazaba por la cintura y suavemente le empezó a besar el cuello, para luego toparse con sus labios. Ginny cerraba los ojos, no era el mejor beso que recibía en su vida, pero al menos era con amor, pensaba; sus besos poco a poco iban aumentando de densidad hasta que Colin parecía perderse dentro ellos, tomaba una de sus manos y sin saber exactamente lo que hacía las metía por debajo de la blusa de ella siguiendo su instinto, mientras que la otra mano trataba de entrar por los ajustados pantalones. Ginny sentía como la lengua de él entraba y sin saber exactamente como la mano de Colin le recorría el pecho, por alguna razón no le agradaba, iba demasiado rápido, y en un impulso lo empujó sin saber que era observada por unos ojos verdes desde lejos.  
-Espera - decía Ginny mientras lo hacía a un lado y se separaba de él.  
  
-¿qué sucede? - le preguntaba Colin desconcertado y aún excitado.  
  
-No me gusta que me toques de esa forma - lo decía no muy convencida y tartamudeaba un poco.  
  
-Ginny, por favor, tan solo déjate llevar - y trataba de volverla a besar.  
  
-No, Colin cálmate, ¿tienes idea de lo que pasaría si nos llegaran a descubrir?  
  
-No va a pasar eso  
  
-De todos modos no me gusta que me trates de esa forma, espérate.  
Se escuchó como la puerta de la madriguera se abría, era Ron que parecía molesto y desde allá le gritaba a Ginny.  
-¡GINNY, MÉTETE!  
  
-HEY, AUN NO ES HORA, - Gritaba Colin desde donde estaba APENAS HA PASADO MEDIA HORA.  
  
-Eso no te incumbe a ti Colin - decía Ron aun más molesto acercándose a la pareja - GINNY métete tienes visitas que atender.  
  
-Será mejor que me meta - decía Ginny mientras se levantaba tratando de evitar un problema - Colin, nos vemos otro día, Ron tiene razón, te veré después - Ginny se levantaba y se despedía con un beso cálido en la mejilla, Ron la estaba esperando molesto.  
  
-Métete - le decía Ron en la entrada de la madriguera, esperando que entrara ella primero.  
  
-No tienes que andar detrás de mi como si fuera una niña - decía Ginny enojada por lo que acababa de hacer su hermano. - No tenías porque salir de esa manera y gritarme que me metiera, no tan temprano.  
  
-Ya es noche - decía Ron  
  
-Esa no es excusa para tu comportamiento Ron.  
  
-No importa, eres una niña, debes de estar temprano en casa - decía Ron buscando una tonta excusa para meter a su hermana a casa - además ese Colin no me agrada mucho.  
  
-No Ron, no soy una niña, tengo 18 años, se exactamente que hacer con mi vida.  
  
-No, no sabes y para eso estoy yo, para decirte que esta mal y que no, y eso que acabo de ver, quiero decirte que esta mal.  
  
-¿y tu que sabes? - le decía Ginny molesta, que para ese entonces ya había llamado la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala incluyendo a su hermano Percy que se concentraba en un informe del Ministerio - dime Ron, ¿qué sabes que es bueno y que es malo para mi vida? ¿desde cuando te preocupo demasiado?  
  
-Eres mi hermana, tengo que estar al pendiente tuyo.  
  
-No Ron, en eso te equivocas, el hecho que seas mi hermano no significa que te entrometas en mi vida, no de esa manera, no estabas cuando sucedió ...- Ginny se quedaba callada, agachaba la vista confundida, estaba tan molesta que había abierto la boca de más, levantaba de nuevo la vista y decía  
  
-Ya no soy una niña, eso que te quede bien planteado en tu cabeza. - Ginny Subía las escaleras molesta y detrás de ella Audrey.  
  
-¿que estaba haciendo? - preguntó George tratando de justificar el comportamiento de alguno de los dos -  
  
-Se estaba besando con Colin - contestaba Ron muy serio.  
  
-¿Será porque son novios? - contestaba George mientras se retiraba a su habitación. Ron se sentía mal por lo sucedido, tenía razón, tan solo era su novio, pero temía demasiado que le fuera a suceder algo. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, Audrey la abría y ella le permitió la entrada.  
  
-Ginny, puedo hablar contigo - decía Ron ya serio y sin furia alguna -  
  
-¿Qué me quieres decir Ron? - Ron volteaba a ver a Audrey como diciéndole que los dejara solos, Audrey pareció entender a la perfección y los dejaba solos en el cuarto.  
  
-Creo que te entiendo - decía Ron  
  
-¿Eso es todo?  
  
-No, quiero disculparme, creo que me comporté demasiado celoso allá abajo.  
  
-Demasiado es poco - decía Ginny  
  
-Mmmm, bueno mucho, pero quiero que me entiendas, vengo después de un año y te encuentro totalmente cambiada, ya no eres la hermanita que yo tenía, ahora todos te voltean a verte, hasta a Harry lo dejas sin aliento, ¿y quieres que no me ponga celoso? No quiero que ningún idiota venga a cortejar a mi hermana, entiende Ginny quiero lo mejor para ti, tal vez e echo que no me gusta Colin para cuñado implique algo.  
  
-Si, pero entiende Ron, salir con Colin fue mi decisión, además no puedo correr con mi hermano cada vez que salga con alguien preguntándole si le gusta mi partido.  
  
-Deberías de hacer eso, tenlo por seguro que conozco mejor a los hombres que tu, acuérdate que soy uno.- Ginny agachaba la cabeza, era su hermano, tenía razón de sentirse de esa manera, lo quería, muchas veces él había estado para protegerla.  
  
-Ginny, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, si alguien lo ha hecho sin que yo me de cuenta, tu nada mas dime y verá el idiota que intente ponerte un dedo encima. - Ginny reía, era tan solo Ron, su hermano como siempre había sido.  
  
-Entonces que, ¿me perdonas? - decía Ron con los brazos extendidos -  
  
-Ya sabes que si - Ginny se acercaba y lo abrazaba fuerte -  
Mas tarde todos se acomodaban en los cuartos, la Señora Weasley sacaba dos camas movibles y las preparaba en el cuarto de Ginny, ellas habían decidido dejarle la cama a Hermione que se seguía sintiendo mal. Audrey acomodaba su cama a un lado de endonde se acostaría Hermione, fue la primera que caía rendida, tenía un sueño muy pesado, Ginny acomodaba su cama cerca de la puerta de su cuarto, Ginny caía rendida, había sido un día muy largo, lleno de sorpresas y de emociones, tan solo cerraba los ojos preguntándose que seguiría mañana. 


	11. Solo sueños

CAPITULO 11 SOLO SUEÑOS  
Estaba en el castillo, el lucía muy guapo, la sujetaba de la cintura y parecía que bailaban sobre una nube, la música era suave y sus ojos azules le penetraban el corazón, esa mirada tierna la conocía tan bien, era la de su amado, era la mirada que desde el día en que se conocieron se la mostró. Se sentía tan segura a su lado, todo parecía tan real, pero de la nada su bailador desaparece y una cortinilla de humo entra quitándole la visibilidad, no podía ver, algo se lo impedía, ella gritaba su nombre, pero nadie parecía escucharla, trataba de caminar, pero algo le picaba en sus ojos que no podía abrirlos. Un frío la invadía y lograba escuchar como un basilisco se arrastraba por el suelo, trataba de correr pero no iba a ningún lado, temía ser atrapada por el, hasta que llegaba al jardín, justo en las orillas del bosque perdido, miraba como Harry combatía a lord Voldemort, tenía que llegar, sentía sea necesidad, estaba demasiado lejos, tenía que llegar hacia donde estaba Ron antes que sucediera, ella tenía que estar ahí para evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde Vodemort le tiraba la maldición directamente a Ron, miraba como en cámara lenta como su cuerpo caía sin vida alguna, y cerraba sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, trataba de concentrarse para no dejar que falleciera, temía que su amor no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para revivirlo, se concentraba y un grito de dolor se escuchaba tan fuerte que sentía como le reventaban los oídos, abría los ojos y miraba a Ginny con un vestido blanco manchado de sangre de la cintura hacia abajo, ella parecía pálida sin vida, sus ojos se sumergían en el llanto y tan solo decía y volvía a repetir: Hermione, jimmy se fue, se fue.  
Hermione se levantaba con un dolor agudo en la cabeza, sudaba a chorros y aunque casi todas las noches tenía sueños similares, aun no podía descifrarlos por completo, era su tercera noche en la madriguera y todas las noches si quería dormir, tenía que irse a meter a la cama de Ron y dormir con él, esa era la única manera en que podía dormir. Se levantó y con mucho cuidado de no levantar a Audrey y a Ginny, abrió la puerta y salió, el pasillo estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver nada, sin embargo una sombra se miraba al final de este, caminaba hacia donde se encontraba ella, el miedo la invadió por un momento, pero luego preguntó quien era.  
-¿ Quien anda ahí? - decía Hermione asustada y bajando la voz para no despertar a los demás  
  
-¿Hermione? Soy yo, Harry.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿qué haces despierto?  
  
-Mmm, me levante para ir por un vaso de agua. -La cocina esta del otro lado - le contestaba Hermione-  
  
-Aaaa, gracias, lo que pasa es que no traigo mis gafas.  
Hermione con cuidado abría la puerta de la habitación de Ron que se encontraba tratando de dormir.  
-¿Hermione? - decía Ron casi susurrando.  
  
-Ron, no puedo dormir de nuevo.  
  
-¿son las pesadillas de nuevo?  
  
-Si  
  
-Ven, métete a mi cama - le dijo mientras hacía las cobijas a un lado para que entrara en ella, y esta sin dudarlo se metió a su cama - me creerás que estaba esperando que vinieras.  
  
-Me imagino, ¿te molesta que venga a estas horas a meterme en tu cama?  
  
-En absoluto - le decía mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, ambos estaban frente a frente, sus rostros estaban tan juntos que sus narices chocaban, Hermione tenía su mano rodeando su rostro.  
  
-Hermione  
-Que  
  
-Te amo.  
  
-Y yo a ti Ron. - ambos cerraban sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormidos.  
Harry había esperado que Hermione se metiera en el cuarto de Ron para el ir a meterse al de Ginny, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Desde que habían ido a la playa, los dos siguientes días la habían pasado demasiado bien, habían pasado juntos los días, creía que era suficiente, pero hasta en las noches tenía que estar a su lado para poder sentirse a gusto, el aún no podía comprender por qué, ni cuando estaban en el colegio el no había sentido lo mismo que ahora estaba sintiendo, ni con la misma Cho había sentido lo mismo, de hecho desde el momento en que había llegado a la madriguera no había tenido la molestia de pensar en ella, mucho menos el de mandarle una lechuza, ella parecía pasársela bien, porque tampoco le había escrito, pero no le interesaba demasiado. Abría la puerta y con lo primero que se topó fue con la cama movil de Ginny, estaba ahí, durmiendo cómodamente, un rallo de luna entraba por la ventana y le daba directo al rostro, dejando que Harry la contemplara. Ya no era una niña, apenas hace mas de un año la había conocido, creía que ya no era una niña antes, pero si lo era, ahora se encontraba frente a una mujer, miraba lo débil y vulnerable que parecía, Harry se sentó en el suelo, recargado en la puerta mientras la contemplaba y recordaba.  
FLASH BACK.  
Harry corría por los pasillos de Hogwars, se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, se acababa de encontrar a Hermione, aun parecía asustado por lo que su amiga le había dicho, los había descubierto. Hermione le acababa de avisar en el comedor que Ginny se sentía mal, la había encontrado en el baño vomitando, por la cabeza de Harry pasaban muchas cosas, nunca había pensado en las consecuencias que podría traer el haber estado todo este tiempo con Ginny, temía por lo que ella le fuera a decir y por lo que su mejor amigo fuera a hacerle. Llegaba hacia el retrato de la señora gorda y decía la clave.  
-Pan tostado con mantequilla - la señora gorda le daba el paso amablemente, y el entraba corriendo a la sala común. Ahí estaba Neville tratando de limpiarse su capa con una toalla.  
  
-¿haz visto a Ginny? - le preguntaba Harry a Neville - -¿qué si no la he visto? Si apenas hace cinco minutos entró y casi se desmaya en la puerta, la sostuve y me vomitó - decía Neville enfadado - Parvatti le ayudo a subir ¿aun huelo mal?  
  
-No lo se - decía Harry sin hacerle caso. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de las de sexto, ahí estaba Ginny, lucía bastante mal, Parvatti estaba a un lado suyo. -Ginny - decía Harry  
  
-Que bueno que llegaste - decía Parvatti -tengo clase en diez minutos y no había nadie que se quedara con ella a cuidarla.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo estaré con ella -decía Harry, Parvatti se levantaba y se iba - Ginny ¿cómo te sientes?  
  
-Mal Harry - le contestaba a duras penas -  
  
-¿Quieres que te lleve a enfermería?  
  
-No, creo que se que es lo que tengo - decía Ginny.  
  
-¿Estas segura?  
  
-Si. Pero se porqué estas aquí, déjame adivinar, Hermione te dijo que me había puesto mal, ¿o fue Colin?  
  
-Hermione  
  
-Y me imagino que te metió esa tonta idea que posiblemente yo pudiera estar...  
  
-Así es - dijo Harry interrumpiéndola.  
  
-Harry - Ginny apenas y se podía sentar sobre su cama - no tienes porque preocuparte, yo estoy bien, tan solo es, es que últimamente no he estado comiendo bien.  
  
-¿estas segura?  
  
-Si, eso es todo.  
  
-De todos modos Ginny, quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea, yo sería capaz de hacerme responsable de todo, de todo Ginny.-  
  
Harry la abrazaba, y ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, Harry sin despertarla se retiró dejándola descansar. Cuando salía de la torre, se encontró a la profesora McGronagall que le pedía que fuera al despacho de Profesor Dumbledore, que le urgía hablar con Harry, parecía algo urgente, así que se dio prisa en llegar hacía el. Harry llegaba al despacho de Dumbledore, el se encontraba justo afuera de él.  
  
-Harry me da gusto verte - decía el profesor mientras lo invitaba a pasar. - pastel de zanahoria - le decía a la estatua mientras esta se movía.- sube Harry.  
  
-Profesor, ¿sucede algo? - preguntaba harry un poco asustado ¿se trata de Lord Voldemort?  
  
-No del todo Harry, pero no seas demasiado impaciente, toma asiento Harry. -Gracias  
  
-He decidido hablar de esto contigo porque considero que tengo que tenerte informado de lo que esta por suceder. - Harry lucia asustado-  
  
-Hace apenas un año y medio, entre algunos documentos que encontramos de más de un centenar de edad, encontramos un pergamino que nunca en mi vida había visto, al parecer era un envío que hace 100 años le había llegado al que era entonces director de esta escuela, sin embargo la muerte de este director dejó muchos documentos y proyectos inconclusos. Este pergamino llamó mi atención desde el momento en que lo vi, ya que no parece un pergamino común y corriente - Dumbledore lo tomaba entre sus manos y se lo mostraba a Harry que lo miraba asombrado, estaba escrito con signos que jamás en su vida había visto - nos costó mas de un año averiguar que era lo que decía, sin embargo terminamos hace escasos tres meses. ¿tienes idea de que es lo que dice Harry?  
  
-Me imagino que dirá algo sumamente importante para venir escrito en signos, y mas si me dice que tardo un año en tratar de descifrarlo.  
  
-Así es Harry, no es un pergamino cualquiera, son unas profecías, que aun no las comprendemos del todo, pero espero que ahora que te cuente todo tu me puedas ayudar con todo esto.  
  
-¿de que se trata? - le preguntaba Harry  
  
-Sobre ti.  
  
-¿sobre mi? - decía Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Sobre ti y sobre tu futuro, por eso te he pedido que vengas, porque depende de todo esto de tu futuro, aun no estamos cien por ciento seguros que sea verdadero este pergamino, pero quiero prevenirte.  
  
-¿y que es lo que dice de mi?  
Dumbledore se subía los lentes que resbalaban por su nariz, miraba fijamente a Harry seguro d e lo que le estaba apunto de decir al joven que se encontraba nervioso y su mirada asustada estaba sobre su director. -prácticamente lo dice todo, pero como te lo digo Harry, aun no sabemos que sea cierto, solo el tiempo nos lo dirá.  
Harry se quedaba callado, aún no sabía exactamente que era lo que el profesor Dumbledore quería decir exactamente, así que guardó silencio y dejó que siguiera hablando.  
  
-Harry tu vida esta en peligro mas de lo que tu crees - Harry lucía pálido - sin embargo si estos pergaminos resultan verdaderos, de mucho te podrán ayudar. De hecho no eres el único que esta en peligro de muerte y eso es lo que más me asusta, porque por lo visto habrá mas muertes de las que ha habido hasta entonces. En una parte del pergamino me costó mucho trabajo tratar de averiguar quien era, pero cuando te vi junto con ella, lo supuse inmediatamente.  
  
-¿De quién esta hablando? -decía Harry aun pálido y con temor -  
  
-De una chica con cabello de fuego - dijo el profesor, haciendo una pausa - después te vi en los pasillos, platicando con ella e inmediatamente supe que era ella.  
  
-¿Ginny?  
-Así es, la menor de los Weasley, aun no se exactamente que tipo de relación llevas con ella, pero me imagino que tan solo son amigos, o bueno eso quiero creer.  
-Bueno - Harry guardó silencio, dudo un poco en contarle lo que sucedía entre la chica y el, suspiró profundo, El profesor Dumbledore era la persona en que mas confiaba, sin embargo le daba sumamente mucha vergüenza hablarle sobre la relación que tenían - entre Ginny y yo existe una muy buena amistad.  
  
-Harry, es sumamente importante que me digas la verdad, Ginny está en peligro de muerte  
  
. -¿qué es lo que sucede? - dijo Harry aun más preocupado que antes - ¿es sobre esos pergaminos?  
  
-Así es, una de las profecías menciona una chica con cabello de fuego que llevará en su vientre el heredero del niño marcado con un rayo, osease tu, habla de cómo te hiciste la cicatriz y del que te la hizo, menciona que volverá, esta vez con hombres que no ven y que matan con un beso, inmediatamente supuse que eran dementores, sin embargo habla de un gran cambio en ellos, y Harry, este ya fue descubierto por el ministerio; se menciona que por medio del olfato darán con Ginny, porque ella olerá a ti, estará penetrada de tu aroma, lo que hará que la ataquen.  
Harry lucía muy mal, le aterraba la idea de que Ginny fuera atacada, pero justo esa mañana había visto a Ginny muy mal, sin embargo ella le había negado que estuviera embarazada. ¿un hijo suyo? ¿a esa edad? Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, sin embargo aun se sentía muy Abrumado y siguió escuchando las palabras de Dumbledore.  
  
-Aparte dicen que el heredero, tu futuro hijo vendrá con mucho mayor fuerza de la que tu te imaginas, que Voldemort se enterará de la espera de este y no le convendrá que nazca, porque sabe que despues de que el nazca, vendrán tiempos mejores, tiempos de gloria de la cual aun tu no estas preparado para saber, no aun, Ginny morirá defendiéndolo y tu también. Creo que ella tiene un papel sumamente importante dentro de la batalla, la cual aun no sabemos con exactitud lo que sucederá.  
  
-Se volverá a repetir la historia - dijo Harry con una voz temblorosa - se volverá a repetir.  
  
-Eso es lo que queremos impedir. -¿Tiene un plan?  
  
-Nos llevaremos a Ginny a un lugar seguro.  
  
-No - dijo Harry inmediatamente, su tono parecía tener fuerza -  
  
-Harry, será mejor que no te opongas, ella tiene que estar dejos de aquí, lejos de ti.  
  
-Ella estará mejor aquí, tendrá el respaldo de usted, además si lo que viene en los pergaminos es cierto, ella en realidad no tendrá alguien que la defienda, aquí estará cuidada las 24 horas, de eso me encargaría yo.  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón Harry, pero el aroma a ti, sigue con ella  
  
-¿no se puede hacer nada al respecto?Tal vez una poción, sin embargo tu tendrás que dejarla de ver de hoy en adelante, eso servirá mucho para despistar a los dementores.  
  
-Creo que tal vez esa sea la solución - Harry estaba triste, y se daba cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore sabía la verdadera historia de Ginny y Harry, pero ¿era verdad que Ginny estaba embarazada? Ahora no podría saberlo, pues no podría acercarse a ella, no hasta que pasara el peligro. Después de estar mas de 20 minutos platicando con el profesor, Harry se levantó para retirarse, sin embargo la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo e hizo que volteara a verlo cuando el ya se encontraba en la puerta.  
  
-Harry, no es necesario que me digas nada - después de eso con el dedo índice subió sus anteojos de media luna - que yo ya se todo respecto a Ginny, nos encargaremos de que ella se encuentre bien, ya veras.  
Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore con el corazón queriéndose salir del pecho por el miedo que sentía, pero esta vez no era por su vida, sino por la de Ginny, y el que aun no dejaba de preguntarse si en realidad ella estaría esperando un hijo suyo.  
Se encontraba aun enfrente de Ginny, tenía mas de media hora observándola y preguntándose tantas cosas respecto a su último año en Hogwarts, quería preguntarle si en realidad ella se encontraba embarazada, si había estado esperando un hijo suyo, y si fue así, que sucedió de este ¿en donde se encontraba?. Sin embargo su huída de Hogwarts había sido tan repentina que no tuvo tiempo de saber de ella. Gracias a Malfoy y a su amigo Ron se enteró de que ella se encontraba bien, aun no podía creer que ella le hablara como si nada, no sin antes haberle dado un par de bofetadas o pidiéndole una explicación y si ella no hacía eso era porque en realidad ya no había ningún sentimiento hacia él, que tan solo seguía observándola, el rallo de luz que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su rostro le decía a Harry que era demasiada belleza para el, que solo las oportunidades se tienen una vez y no mas, y que su oportunidad de hacer una vida a su lado se había esfumado junto con el recuerdo que tan solo le quedaba en su mente y en su corazón. 


	12. 12 muchas cartas, destino: la madriguera

CAPITULO 12.- MUCHAS CARTAS, DESTINO: LA MADRIGUERA.  
  
La mañana desde la ventana lucía hermosa, ya pasaban más de las ocho de la mañana, volteaba a ver a su amiga y seguía completamente dormida, luego dirigió su mirada a la cama y no se encontraba Hermione durmiendo en ella, lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue que posiblemente ya había bajado a desayunar, con somnolencia bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, su pelo lucía un poco despeinado y traía consigo la vieja pijama que le había regalado Audrey un día que se había quedado a dormir en su casa, era tan solo un pantalón con figuras algo raras y una blusa delgada de tirantes algo ajustada. Lo primero que vio en la mesa desayunando era su padre, que se encontraba leyendo el diario el profeta y con un beso ella le daba los buenos días, al igual que su madre que se encontraba preparando el desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días - dijo Hermione a Ginny, - parece que dormiste bien.  
  
-Si, creo que he pasado una muy buena noche - le contestaba Ginny, Harry tan solo volteaba a verla con una sonrisa, ella no pareció notarlo-  
  
-Aun no puedo creer que "el profeta" diga que no hemos podido solucionar el problema de los monos cantantes - decía molesto el señor Weasley mientras doblaba el diario - hace más de dos semanas que terminamos el caso.  
  
-Papá, siempre ha sido así - intervenía Percy - tienen que tener una noticia buena para que compren el periódico.  
  
-No es justos - contestaba el señor - tanto que nos esmeramos trabajando para que llegue un estúpido diario y nos ensucie la reputación.  
  
-Ya cariño, sigue comiendo - se acercaba la señora Weasley mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le acercaba el pan tostado - Ginny, querida, siéntate ahorita te sirvo, ¿acaso Aundrey no piensa bajar?  
  
-Aun sigue dormida - Contestaba Ginny con una voz un poco ronca -  
  
-Tu amiga salió buena para dormir - dijo Ron metiéndose un pedazo de pan a la boca -  
  
deberías de despertarla, no creo que mamá quiera prepararle algo mas tarde.  
  
-Audrey en los fines de semana se levanta tarde, es su costumbre.  
  
-Vaya costumbre que tienen los muggles, - decía la señora Weasley mientras le ponía a Ginny un plato de dos huevos con tocino.  
  
-No todos tenemos esa costumbre - contestaba Hermione que se echaba a la boca un pedazo de fruta con miel a la boca - Ron hay veces que también duerme hasta muy tarde y entre semana.  
  
-Ayy Hermione, no digas eso que.....  
  
Un ruido que venía de afuera pareció llamar la atención de toda la familia, eran como ocho lechuzas y todas queriendo entrar por la ventana. Percy se levantó para ayudar a su madre que parecía no poder controlarlas todas al mismo tiempo, parecía que venían compitiendo por ver quien primero entregaba la carta. La señora Weasley pareció dominarlas mientras con una mano recogía las cartas, Percy trataba de detenerlas y salió al jardín para darles una pieza de pan a cada una, todos parecían cayados.  
  
-Vaya - decía la señora Weasley mientras se acomodaba el cabello - creo que todos han recibido una carta.  
  
Ron volvía a meterse un bocado a la boca, al parecer no le importaba mucho si había recibido una carta. La señora Weasley cargaba con un montón de cartas, mientras se sentaba para darle una a cada uno de los destinatarios.  
  
-Bueno, veamos, esta carta es para Hermione, oh querida, es de la Universidad - la señora Weasley se miraba contenta, y Hermione había abierto los ojos de la felicidad, parecía impaciente por recibir la carta para abrirla - aquí tienes ábrela.  
  
-ábrela - decía Harry que no había abierto la boca desde que Ginny había bajado las escaleras - veamos si te aceptaron.  
  
Hermione abría la carta desesperada y echó un grito de felicidad cuando vio la carta.  
  
-¡ME ACEPTARON! ¡ME ACEPTARON! - gritaba de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Ron  
  
-En hora buena - decía Ginny -  
  
-Sabía que te aceptarían - dijo Ron con tanta seguridad, parecía feliz por Hermione y Harry se limitaba a sonreír.  
  
-Estaré con ustedes - decía contenta Hermione - aunque lógico, un año mas abajo. -No te preocupes, por el plan educativo que tiene la escuela, posiblemente tu que eres muy estudiosa, podrás alcanzarnos - decía Harry.  
  
La señora Weasley parecía tan contenta que hasta en ese momento volvió a entregar las cartas.  
  
-Esperen chicos, aquí hay mas cartas para ustedes - decía la señora Weaslye mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo que ya estaba en sentado en su sillón favorito terminando de leer el profeta.  
  
-Esta es para ti Harry, y esta para ti Ron - dándoles a cada uno su respectiva carta - -Ahh, ya se - decía Ron - ya se de que se trata  
  
-Si - decía Harry, abriendo la carta y echándole un vistazo - tenemos que estar en una semana en Londres, son para los últimos preparativos para los mundiales de quidditch, con eso de que jugaremos.  
  
-¡Dios mío! Se me había olvidado - dijo la señora Weasley - tendremos que prepararnos, este año serán en Bulgaria . Arthur - le gritaba la señora Weasley a su esposo.  
  
-Si Molly, ya tengo todo listo para ir a ver a Ron - contestaba El señor Weasley que seguía leyendo el periódico.  
  
-Estamos orgullosos de que Harry y tu estén dentro de la selección nacional de quidditch - decía la señora weasley apunto de derramar una lagrima.  
  
-Aayy mamá, sin tan solo soy suplente - decía Ron sin importancia -  
  
-No importa querido, no importa, tu padre, yo y tus hermanos te iremos a ver.  
  
-Claro, estaremos en primera fila - decía Hermione abrazando a Ron - aparte Harry también jugará.  
  
-Mmm, creo que estas cartas son para ti Ginny - decía la señora weasley mientras leía de donde provenían y decía en voz alta.  
  
-¿Para mi? - decía Ginny mientras dejaba de comer -  
  
-Universidad de hechicería y magia de Londres, Universidad Autónoma para magos y brujas de Liverpool, Universidad Americana de brujería de Salem y UNIVERSIDAD DE OXFORD - esta ultima escuela parecía revolverle el corazón y el estómago a la señora Weasley de tal manera que parecía furiosa, ya que era una universidad muggle, todos parecían callados, hasta el señor Weasley había dejado de leer el diario y se acercó al comedor, Harry la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes y Hermione parecía incrédula.  
  
-¿Oxford? - decía Hermione rompiendo el silencio - ¿cómo pudo haber llegado una carta de Oxford por lechuza?  
  
-No lo se - contestaba Ginny sin voltear a ver a los demás, sabía que tenía sobre ella todas las miradas, hasta la de Ron furioso - les di la dirección de Audrey, se supone que ahí debió de haber llegado -  
  
-Oxford, no lo puedo creer -decía Ron enfadado - Oxford, mi hermana en Oxford y no en una universidad de magia.  
  
-Cállate Ron - decía Hermione, - deja que tu hermana abra sus cartas, además aun no puedo creer que los de Oxford se hayan tomado la molestia de enviar una carta, si te la enviaron es porque lo más seguro es que hayas quedado, - decía Hermione con una sonrisa, a ella le hubiera gustado ir en Oxford, pero sabía que su educación no era la adecuada para estar ahí, al igual, lo que ella quería estudiar, no se encontraba dentro de la lísta de materias que impartían en esa universidad, todos volteaban a ver a Hermione con una mirada de enojo, así que volvió a romper el silencio:  
  
-Señora Weasley ¿ sabía que Oxford está dentro de la lista de las mejores universidades de todo el mundo? - la señora weasley se miraba furiosa.  
  
-Vamos cariño - dijo el señor Weasley con mucho amor mirando a su hija y comprendiéndola - ábrelas, queremos saber en cual te aceptaron.  
  
Ginny miraba las cartas que se encontraban enfrente de ella, todos la observaban, esperaban que les dijera que había dentro de ellas, Ginny observó y tomó una carta que era de la universidad de América, la abrió y leyó la carta en voz alta:  
  
-Universidad Americana de Salem: a Señorita Virginia Ann Weasley, queremos informarle que su solicitud fue recibida en esta universidad aproximadamente hace tres meses, después de estudiar sus calificaciones, llegamos a la conclusión de que usted está capacitada para pertenecer a nuestra institución - Ginny se quedaba callada, no siguió leyendo, la habían aceptado, eso era lo que quería saber, todos se encontraban callados.  
  
-¡Felicidades cariño! - le dijo su padre con una sonrisa - fuiste aceptada.  
  
-Felicidades Ginny - decía Harry muy serio, no se podría imaginar a Ginny tan lejos de el, no todo un océano tan grande de distancia, Harry lucía pálido y Ginny no sabía que decir.  
  
-Pero no me imagino a mi hija, la mas pequeña tan lejos de su familia - le terminaba de decir su padre, dándole a entender que jamás le daría permiso para irse a estudiar a América.  
  
-Lo sé - decía Ginny, Ron y Hermione tan solo volteaban a verse entre si, la señora weasley parecía enfadada. Ginny tomaba otro sobre y lo abría con mucho cuidado, y volvía a leerlo en voz alta:  
  
-Universidad Autónoma para magos y brujas de Liverpool. Señorita Virginia Ann Weaslye, queremos informarle que su solicitud de ingreso ha sido aceptada - Ginny dejó de leer, tan solo necesitaba el resultado.  
  
Los señores Weasley lucían mas felices, Ron ya no se encontraba tan enojado, parecía que la furia se le había ido, Hermione se preguntaba porque no había pensado en la universidad de Liverpool antes, pero cuando volteó a ver a Ron, supo la respuesta, quería encontrarse a su lado. Harry parecía confundido. Ginny tomaba el otro sobre que pertenecía a la universidad de hechicería y magia de Londres, todos parecían atentos, la leyó en voz alta y cuando terminó de leerla todos parecían felices, Ginny había sido aceptada también en esta universidad, pero todos sabían que si en Oxford había sido aceptada, Ginny entraría a esa universidad y se olvidaría de las otras por completo, la señora weasley trataría de convencerla para que entrara a la universidad de Londres, no quería que su hija se fuera tan lejos de ellos, las demás universidades eran demasiado retiradas y no quería ni pensar que su pequeña hija entraría en Oxford y se olvidara por completo de la magia y de su origen.  
  
Ginny tomaba el último sobre, este parecía un sobre mas común que los demás, era blanco y no tenía un sello como los demás, el sello que contenía parecía de imprenta. Ginny prefirió leer la carta para ella misma, tenía mucha presión por todos, así que tan solo la leyó en voz baja, nadie la escuchaba, tan solo vieron como Ginny gritaba de la felicidad, nadie sabía porque, pero se encontraba completamente feliz, no podía comprender la felicidad, Ginny aventaba la carta y dejaba a todos con cara de signo de interrogación. Una última lechuza golpeaba la ventana, lo que hizo que se dirigiera hacia la ventana y la dejara entrar. Hermione tomaba la carta y la leía incrédula y ponía los ojos como dos platos redondos. La lechuza que había entrado traía un paquete un poco grande y lucía cansada, el paquete le pertenecía a Ginny que inmediatamente parecía saber de quien provenía, le daba un pedazo de pan a la lechuza y tomaba la carta que Herminoe acababa de leer incrédula y contenta subía las escaleras casi corriendo.  
  
-¿QUÉ DECÍA LA CARTA? - decía la señora weasley muy preocupada a Hermione que aun no podía creerlo -  
  
-Dios mío - decía Hermione sin darse cuenta del todo  
  
-¿qué sucede? - decía Harry  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA - reía Hermione  
  
-¿Que sucede? ¿HERMIONE? - decía Ron  
  
-Lo siento, es que no puedo creerlo, no de Ginny. Fue aceptada en Oxford, al parecer presentó un examen para pedir una beca, fue muy considerada al hacer eso - dijo esto último volteando a ver a la señora weasley que parecía muy pálida - le dieron a Ginny una beca del 90% por sus calificaciones, eso significa que tan solo pagará el 10% de la colegiatura original, ¿saben? Eso es casi imposible, casi nunca logran una calificación tan alta.  
  
-Ya no sigas - decía la señora weasley que le faltaba aire cada vez mas -  
  
-Señora weasley - decia Hermione - tiene que estar orgullosa de Ginny, nunca mas verá que alguien haya sido aceptado en Oxford de esta manera, ni yo tendría una beca tan grande, creo que en realidad Ginny quiere entrar a esa universidad, y es que aún no puedo creerlo que la hayan aceptado, y después de que se hayan enterado de que estuvo en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿QUÉ? - decía Ron.  
  
-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESO? - decía Harry impresionado -  
  
Ginny subía las escaleras contenta, tenía en una mano la carta y en la otra un paquete, llegaba hasta su habitación abriendo la puerta, su amiga se encontraba ya despierta, levantando las camas movibles para dejar un espacio en la habitación.  
  
-¡ME ACEPTARON! - decía Ginny gritando y brincando - ¡me aceptaron!  
  
-¡QUE! - decía Audrey incrédula - ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO LA VERDAD?  
  
-SII, CLARO QUE SI, - las dos se reían felices, sin notar que alguien desde el pasillo las observaba -  
  
-Espérate - le decía Audrey- ¿ en qué te aceptaron?  
  
-EN OXFORD - decía Ginny gritando de júbilo-  
  
-AAAAAAA - gritaba Audrey - no es cierto, ¡felicidades Ginny ¡  
  
-¿SABES QUE SIGNIFICA ESO? Que estaré con él, podré volverlo a ver, estaré con el.  
  
-Lo se - dijo Audrey mientras su mirada lucía con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que Ginny - estarás mas tiempo con él, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy con esta noticia.  
  
-Y eso no es todo - Ginny agarraba el paquete que se encontraba en la cama - me acaba de llegar un paquete de...  
  
-De AA..- Ginny callaba a su amiga, que se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de decir el nombre. - Bueno, de tu-ya-sabes-quien.  
  
-Así es - decía Ginny mientras sostenía el paquete entre sus manos - pero no le digas así, el no se merece que lo llamemos de ese modo.  
  
-Bueno que esperas para abrir el paquete.  
  
Harry se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Ginny, iba a subir para felicitarla y preguntarle que universidad iba a escoger, sin embargo la plática de Ginny y su amiga fue mucho mas interesante, se había quedado afuera de la puerta escuchando lo que decían, y lo que había escuchado decir de Audrey lo asustaba, no entendía de que estaban hablando, aun no quería hacer conjeturas, no hasta terminar de escuchar toda la platica.  
  
-No, no lo voy a abrir ahorita - decía Ginny agarrando muy bien el paquete. - si alguien llegara a entrar y ver de que se trata no tendría palabras con qué explicar cualquier cosa que este dentro. Pero ¿te confieso algo?.  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-Me muero por abrir el paquete.  
  
-Aaay yo también - decía Audrey - quiero saber que tan grande se encuentra ya.  
  
-Cálmate Audrey, bajaremos en la tarde a caminar al jardín, me llevaré el paquete y lo abriremos allá las dos y si es posible le contestaremos al maestro la carta.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo tu mamá respecto a que habías quedado en Oxford?  
  
-No tienes idea de la cara que puso, pero ¿sabes que Audrey?, por primera vez tengo que pensar en mi, aunque le parta el corazón a mi madre, tengo que inventar que voy a estar tomando en clases en Oxford, así mis padres no se darían cuenta que en realidad no estoy estudiando, ellos no saben mucho de estudios muggles así que aprovechare esto para irme a donde tu ya sabes, con él, estaré a su lado, quiero estar todo el tiempo posible con él, no quiero perderme ni un minuto de su vida.  
  
Las chicas siguieron hablando, Harry estaba enojado, habían cambiado el tema varias veces, por ropa, maquillaje, casas, etcétera, etcétera, se había quedado parado a un lado de la puerta muy desconcertado, las palabras que había escuchado venir de la boca de las chicas hacía que le doliera de nuevo la cabeza, parecía que estas e unían en su mente repetitivamente: quien-tu-sabes-, un paquete, no abrirlo por el contenido, maestro, y lo que más le daba vuelta, Ginny enamorada de alguien que no era el, sin dejar atrás que Ginny mentiría a sus padres por irse con él, pero aun no podía creerlo, ¿acaso sería Ginny un mortifago? Pero ¿de quién?, en el último ataque de lord Voldemort algunos habían escapado y posiblemente había un pequeño grupo de seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado, pero ¿Ginny dentro de el? No su Ginny, no la que el conocía. Harry se levantaba, por su cabeza pasaban mucho mas cosas.  
  
Creía que posiblemente después de que Harry había dejado a Ginny, ella se había podido unir a un mortífago en venganza suya. Miles de idea se le venían. Ginny con un hombre mayor que ella, Ginny enamorada de un mortifago que él no conocía, Ginny dejando la escuela y a su familia por irse a vivir con él, con quien-tu-ya-sabes, como dijo Audrey. Audrey había mencionado que no podía esperar ver cuanto había crecido, ¿se refería a Lord Voldemort? No, no de el, el había muerto, no podía ser él, y si así fuera, no creía que Ginny le estuviera ayudando, o bueno, eso quería creer el, creer que Ginny era una niña, una muy buena niña, que había salido de la casa de Gryffindor, de Hogwarts, que era una Weasley, eso quería seguir creyendo él, pero por su mente aún estaba el nombre de-quien-tu-sabes rondando por su cabeza.  
  
Esa misma tarde Harry habló con Hermione, le contó todo lo que había escuchado, Hermione lucía incrédula, no creía del todo las ideas de Harry, aunque no se lo dijo, pensaba que Harry se encontraba un poco paranoico, no se imaginaba a Ginny como un mortifago, no en esos tiempos de paz, no podía imaginarse tampoco a Ginny queriendo a alguien mas que no fuera Harry, aunque realmente no entendía lo que pasaba realmente.  
  
Esa noche la mente de Harry parecía estar a miles de kilómetros fuera de tierra, navegaba en un sinfín de ideas y posibles hipótesis. Harry trataba de cerrar los ojos, de dormir un poco, pero no podía, no después de lo que había oído. Volteó a ver el reloj con dificultad y marcaban las 2:30 de la noche, Hermione ya había entrado al cuarto de Ron desde hace una hora, dormía abrazada de él placidamente, al igual que Ron. Por un momento sintió que el sueño lo vencía y luego recordó a Ginny, y en lo que hubiera pasado si en verdad ella hubiera estado embarazada, ¿qué hubiera hecho?, cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Había entrado en un sueño profundo como pocas veces, se encontraba en Hogwarts, que parecía abandonada, caminaba entre sus pasillos solitarios, los cuadros parecían no tener movimiento, estaban solos, no había nadie, había una brisa que no dejaba ver a tres metros de distancia, tan solo tenía que llegar, pensaba Harry, no sabía a donde. Escuchaba una voz de lejos, una voz suave, dulce, como la de una niña a lo lejos, la niña cantaba una canción que a penas lograba escuchar.  
  
Close your eyes Have no fear The mounsters gone He's on the run and your daddy's here,  
  
Harry seguía caminando por los pasillos, se sentía mareado, el piso parecía moverse, subía las escaleras, su corazón parecía quererse escapar de su pecho de lo rápido que le trabajaba, tenía que llegar ahí, tenía que ver a la niña que cantaba.  
  
Beautiful,  
  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
  
Beautiful Boy,  
  
La voz se escuchaba con eco por todo el Castillo, hacía pausas. La mente de Harry parecía querer recordar en donde había escuchado esa canción, trataba con todas sus fuerzas recordarla, pero no podía saber, no podía.  
  
Before you go to sleep,  
  
Say a little prayer,  
  
Every day, in every way,  
  
It's getting better and better,  
  
Harry había llegado hacia donde estaba el cuadro de la señora gorda, ella no se encontraba, se preguntaba en donde estaría, la canción provenía de la torre de Gryffindor, trataba de entrar moviendo el cuadro, cuando de la nada aparece la señora Gorda.  
  
Pasa Harry, te están esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
El cuadro se movía y Harry entraba, la voz parecía sonar mas fuerte, le urgía llegar hacia donde se escuchaba la canción.  
  
Beautiful,  
  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
  
Beautiful Boy,  
  
Harry se encontraba en la sala común, la chimenea parecía estar encendida y completamente sola, la voz provenía de una de las habitaciones y dejándose guiar por la canción caminó hacia las escaleras de caracol, la canción cada vez se escuchaba mas y mas.  
  
Out on the ocean, sailing away,  
  
I can hardly wait,  
  
To see you to come of age,  
  
But I guess we'll both,  
  
Just have to be patient,  
  
Yes it's a long way to go,  
  
But in the meantime,  
  
El corazón le dirigía y se agitaba cada vez mas, estaba mas cerca de quien fuera que sea. Entraba a la habitación de mujeres, la misma en la que alguna vez durmió Ginny, había alguien observando por la ventana, aun no podía ver quien era, la noche no estaba a su favor, ya que tenía que acercarse mas para ver a la persona que se encontraba.  
  
Before you cross the street,  
  
Take my hand,  
  
Life is just what happens to you,  
  
While your busy making other plans,  
  
Ya no podía mas, sentía que todo se le venía encima, era Ginny, se encontraba enfrente de la ventana, viendo hacia fuera, era de noche, un rayo de la luna le daba directo al rostro de ella, su larga cabellera roja le tapaba un lado de su rostro, traía el uniforme de Hogwarts y no parecía percatarse de que Harry se acercaba, entre sus manos cargaba con un bulto, lo mecía y le cantaba cariñosamente. Harry se detuvo y observó con ternura la escena, parecía mecer a un bebé, a su bebé.  
  
Beautiful,  
  
Beautiful, beautiful,  
  
Beautiful Boy,  
  
Darling,  
  
Darling,  
  
Darling "JIM".  
  
Ginny parecía haber terminado la canción, se percató de que Harry se encontraba ahí, y volteaba a verlo.  
  
Shhh - decía Ginny tapando con su dedo la boca - está dormido, no lo despiertes. Harry se acercaba a Ginny cada vez mas, ella se miraba igual de joven que hace un año atrás, se acercaba a ella para poder ver al bebé que se encontraba completamente tapado, Harry con una mano con sumo cuidado le retiraba la cobija y al ver el rostro del bebé parecía quedarse frío, y el miedo le invadió, el bebé tenía cara de calavera. Harry gritaba aterrorizado y Ginny lo callaba para no despertarlo.  
  
Harry se levantaba sobresaltado, tenía el rostro bañado de sudor frío, era tan solo un sueño, pensaba, tan solo un mal sueño, volteaba a ver el reloj y eran las 3:00 a.m. su corazón latía muy fuerte, y un frío viento muy violeto soplaba por afuera. Trató de recostarse pero era imposible, tenía primero tratar de encontrar la diferencia entre la realidad y sueño; sin embargo un presentimiento muy fuerte parecía invadirlo, un impulso lo hizo levantarse tan rápido olvidando que Ron y Hermione dormían en la cama de al lado. Harry se asomaba por la ventana, el viento golpeaba fuertemente los árboles y por la puerta de la madriguera parecía salir alguien, era una mujer delgada, traía una bata larga y blanca, se miraba pálida y el aire le daba directo a la cara, traía entre las manos una caja. Harry tomó sus anteojos para observarla mejor, era Ginny. Harry salió disparado del cuarto sin importarle si levantaba a alguien a esa hora. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y salió por la misma puerta que Ginny, la de la cocina. Ginny se miraba ya retirada de él, tan solo se distinguía por la bata blanca, su cabello suelto que bailaba con el viento, Harry se detuvo por un momento en la puerta, pensando en seguirla o quedarse ahí. Pero luego vio bien a Ginny, que parecía como embrujada, iba a gritarle, pero entonces prefirió correr, ella no lo miraba. Ginny ya estaba muy retirada, perdida por una de las lomas que había alrededor del jardín de la madriguera, tomaba la caja y la abría, una luz reluciente color verde salía de ella que iluminaba el cielo. Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla, temía que hiciera algo malo, la luz iba directo al cielo, Ginny parecía cada vez mas como embrujada, cuando de repente Ginny cae al suelo desmayada.  
  
¡GINNY! - gritaba Harry desesperado llegando a ella. La caja caía al suelo cerrándose.  
  
Harry llegaba hacia donde hacía tirada en el pasto Ginny, la tomaba y la abrazaba, trataba de ver que era lo que le sucedía  
  
Ginny, Ginny, despierta - le decía mientras levemente le golpeaba en una de las mejillas, Harry parecía desesperado.  
  
Dios mío, ¿qué hiciste? ¿qué fue eso? - Harry cargaba a Ginny entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la madriguera, con un esfuerzo grande, pues esta se encontraba a mas de 30 metros de distancia, llegaba a ella y la recostaba en un sofá mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.  
  
Ginny se miraba pálida, por un momento pensó en ir a despertar al señor weasley, pero no estaba seguro que hacer, así que por lo que pasó por su mente fue en subir las escaleras e ir por su varita para despertarla, así que se volteó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin embargo algo lo detuvo. JIM - Ginny se despertaba con un salto,mencionando este nombre, los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Harry se quedaba helado, Ginny no lo había visto, volteaba a verla desde las escaleras, estaba petrificado, el corazón parecía darle vueltas, se volcaba entre sus demás órganos y sus ojos se abrían tan grandes. Harry sintió un sentimiento que jamás en su vida había sentido, sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, su corazón parecía comprenderlo tan bien todo, pero su mente se negaba a creer. Jim, su corazón había captado perfectamente de quien se trataba. Ginny que se encontraba de espaldas de Harry, se quedó callada después de mencionar el nombre, las lágrimas caían de su rostro una tras otra, como si lloviera en su rostro, en fracción de segundos, como si alguien le dijera, volteó hacia atrás, y lo vio, sin moverse, paralizado, con los ojos cristalinos apunto de estallar, tenía la boca un poco abierta, como queriendo hablar, pero nada podía salirle en ese momento, Ginny lucía con miedo y algo salió de la boca de Harry.  
  
¿quién es Jim? - la voz de harry estaba temblorosa.  
  
Aagggggr - un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Ginny, acompañado de una lluvia de lagrimas en sus ojos. Ginny sentía que estaba apunto de vomitar todos su sentimientos sin importar que Harry la viera, se sentía sumamente vulnerable y la desgarraba verlo a el de esa manera, como nunca antes, él estaba herido.  
  
Jimy es, es - Ginny tenía la voz quebrada y miraba hacia abajo, Harry se encontraba destrozado al igual que ella, estaba apunto de confesarle algo sumamente importante, algo que el ya sabía, Harry no quería escuchar, sabía lo que diría, le rompería el alma, y parecía que a Ginny le desgarraba el corazón por cada letra que decía. Miraba sus ojos llenos de tristeza que no podía contenerse y antes que ella dijera algo, corrió y la abrazó, la cayó con un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que Ginny le mojaba la pijama con sus lágrimas.  
  
No necesitas decírmelo - dijo Harry con su voz quebrada, se encontraba llorando, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como nunca antes, sujetaba tan fuerte a Ginny y ella a él, que por ese momento olvidaban cualquier otra cosa. Ginny no podía ver su rostro, no quería que lo viera llorar, sin decir nada, ambos sabía que era lo que sucedía, sin mencionar nada, tan solo los dos abrazados se comunicaban y parecía entender hasta el mas mínimo detalle, Harry podía entender claramente que era lo que ella sentía, lo que sintió todo este tiempo que se encontró sola, y se prometió a si mismo que jamás la dejaría sola, jamás. Los dos se encontraban en la misma sintonía y Harry la seguía abrazando, se negaba a soltarla, y ella a soltarlo, Ginny lloraba y no miraba que el también, tan solo por la mente de Ginny pasaba que el había comprendido, tal vez no sabía la verdad completamente, pero comprendía tan bien sus sentimientos y sabía que el se sentía igual que ella, su corazón se lo decía.  
  
Ginny lloró y lloró, por todo lo que sufrió y por lo que sufre, lloró hasta no tener lagrimas, él seguía aferrado a ella, lloró hasta quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, como antes, suspirando. A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol le dio en la cara, estaba acostada en el sillón, tenía los ojos hinchados, y se encontraba sola, sola completamente, Harry se había ido, ya no estaba a su lado, temió que fuera un sueño, tan solo un sueño, pero aun en su corazón sentía la carga enorme de tristeza, y comprendió que aquella noche, la había pasado con el.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: La canción que cantaba Ginny en el sueño, no es mía, se abran dado cuenta aquellos fanáticos al igual que yo es de John Lennon, "Beautiful boy" el se la escribió a su hijo Sean cuando se encontraba pequeño para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. 


	13. el medallón

CAPITULO 13.- El medallón.  
  
Estaba sola, acostada en el sillón, somnolienta y con un gran sentimiento el en pecho, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, aun no había rastro de que nadie estuviera despierto, miró su cama, solitaria, Hermione no estaba en ella, lo que no se le hizo raro ni pareció importarle, Audrey dormía en su cama móvil, tan solo se dejó caer en ella y quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Le daba en el rostro un rallo de luz del sol matutino, lo que lo obligó que abriera los ojos, aunque no quería porque quería seguir dormido a lado de su gran amor, Hermione, que se encontraba al lado, profundamente dormida, en su rostro llevaba una sonrisa en los labios de satisfacción, esa noche no había tenido pesadillas de nuevo. La miraba, a pesar de que tenía un poco la boca abierta y su pelo lucía mas enredado de lo común se miraba hermosa, pensaba. Por un momento volteaba hacia la ventana que tenía a un lado de su cama, miraba hacia fuera, y cerca de un árbol se encontraba Harry, en el jardín, observaba algo que había tirado en el pasto. Luego Ron vio que el sol se encontraba ya algo alto y observó el reloj, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, se alteró demasiado, se había quedado dormido, volteaba y miraba a Hermione, sabía que su madre estaría apunto de subir a levantarlo, así que con un movimiento brusco la levantó.  
  
Hermione, levántate - le decía Ron bajando la voz -  
  
Ahorita no amor, déjame dormir cinco minutos mas - decía Hermione sin abrir los ojos y volviéndose a acomodar.  
  
¡Hermione!, levántate, son las 8:30 de la mañana.  
  
¿QUÉ? - Hermione se levantaba de un salto exaltada, - ¿por qué me dejaste dormir demasiado? Hace mas de una hora debería de estar en el otro dormitorio, tu mamá no nos debe de ver en la misma habitación  
  
Así es, anda vete - le decía Ron metiéndose de nuevo a la cama.  
  
Hermione miraba que Harry no estaba en la cama móvil, luego se levantaba y buscaba su bata, se la ponía y justo cuando se disponía a darse la media vuelta para salirse, la mamá de Ron abrió la puerta sin percatarse que se encontraba Hermione. Los tres se quedaron callados, la señora Weasley se quedaba petrificada y su rostro cambiaba de colores continuos, de rojo, pasaba a rojo intenso, y luego pasaba a morado.  
  
Ron, levántate, vine a levantarte - decía inmediatamente Hermione, tratando de salir de el problema - vamos a desayunar.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? - decía la señora weasley muy enfadada - ¿qué haces en la habitación de Ron.  
  
Ron se ocultaba debajo de sus cobijas, Hermione se reía nerviosamente y la señora wealey parecía cada vez mas y mas furiosa.  
  
Vine a despertar a Ron para bajar a desayunar - Hermione seguía teniendo la estupida sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
¿En verdad? - decía la señora weasley no muy convencida -  
  
Si - decía Hermione -  
  
Cinco minutos mas mama, cinco minutos mas - decía Ron.  
  
Bueno - dijo la señora weasley - haz que se levante, yo venía a buscar a Harry, tiene vistitas.  
  
¿Quién? - decía Ron inmediatamente quitándose las cobijas -  
  
Creo que ya hicimos que se levantara.- dijo Hermione -  
  
Una tal Cho Chang - dijo la señora weasley.  
  
Harry está en el jardín - dijo Ron que parecía no acabase de levantarse.  
  
¿Qué hace aquí Cho Chang? - dijo Hermione mientras la señora Weasley cerraba la puerta.  
  
No lo se - dijo Ron - lo mismo que tu haces aquí, visitando a su novio.  
  
Hermione estaba molesta y luego Ron la tomaba del cuello y la arrojaba cariñosamente a la cama de nuevo, la abrazaba y ella se dejaba, con su otra mano la pasaba por su cabello y luego la volvía a abrazar.  
  
Abría sus ojos, su pelo rubio platinado estaba sobre su rostro, se lo hizo a un lado y luego se levantó, miró a Ginny dormida sobre su cama, sus ojos se miraban hinchados, las tripas le rugían del hambre, se levantó y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación. En el camino se topó con Fred que le dio los buenos días muy amable, se acomodaba el pelo con sus manos y lograba desde arriba escuchar unas voces, una de ellas no se le hacía familiar. Bajó las escaleras y volteó a la sala, se encontraba Harry sentado riéndose feliz de la vida junto con una tipa, blanca con el cabello ondulado y castaño, con nariz un poco respingada, era lo que Audrey llamaba una chica fácil, los dos estaban muy juntos y supuso que era Cho Chang. Las tripas se le retorcían del coraje al verlos juntos, no por ella, sin por su amiga, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir a esta casa? Pensaba. No los saludó, pasó directamente al comedor en donde se encontraba Hermione un poco ida, y luego miraba a Ron comiendo, George que parecía comer demasiado rápido, y la señora weaslye que lucía enfadada con Hermione y Ron.  
  
¿Viste quien llegó?- decía Hermione muy molesta y bajando la voz para que los demás no se percataran de lo que estaban hablando.  
  
Si, ya la vi ¿qué diablos esta haciendo esa tipa aquí? - decía Audrey -  
  
Vino a ver a Harry - contestaba Hermione.  
  
Yo no se que le ve Harry a esa, debería de arreglar sus anteojos, le ha de hacer falta graduación.  
  
La señora Weasley le acercó a Audrey un plato mientras se retiraba a hablarle a Ginny para que se levantara, en la ventana se paraba una lechuza, que Audrey inmediatamente la distinguió, era la lechuza de Colin, por lo que resultó mas furiosa.  
  
Ahorita no - decía Audrey a la lechuza. No le caía nada bien Colin a pesar de que fuera su primo, dejaba que la lechuza dejara tirada la carta, que esta había caído con el destinatario hacia el suelo, la dejó tirada, la lechuza renegaba, Audrey le tiraba una pieza de pan para que se callara, lo que tan solo lo hizo por un momento.  
  
Harry parecía embobado con Cho, ella le platicaba todo lo que lo había extrañado y todo el tiempo que había pensado en el, y todo el tiempo en que se la pasaba recordando sus buenos momentos, Harry tan solo reía, a Audrey le parecía estúpido. Cuando de la nada se escuchaba unos pasos de arriba, parecía que de la planta de arriba estaban corriendo, Ginny bajaba las escaleras tan rápido como podía, se detuvo un momento para doblar a su derecha y logró notar a Harry con Cho, el lucía pálido cuando la vió, sin embargo a Ginny no le parecía importar, tenía otro fin. Siguió corriendo y salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín.  
  
Y ¿a esta que mosca le pico? - dijo Ron mientras volvía a concentrarse en su desayuno.  
  
Ginny corría, se había levantado tan rápido cuando recordaba que la noche anterior había salido en la madrugada con el paquete que le había sido enviado, una caja de música de madera, con algo sumamente importante, corría por el jardín tratando de recordar donde había estado, donde había caído desmayada, ahí debería de estar la caja. Buscaba entre el pasto con gran desesperación, tenía que encontrarla, sino sentiría que perdería una inmensa parte de ella, se preocupaba ¿qué sucedería si no lo encontraba?. Siguió buscando por mas de cinco minutos, hasta que logró ver la caja de madera a lo lejos, corrió hacia ella, corrió y se rió nerviosa, la había encontrado, esperaba que dentro de ella estuviera, abrió la caja, una música instrumental se escuchó, y no había nada dentro de ella, nada, no se encontraba, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, tal vez cuando ella se desmayó salió disparado, si, eso debería de ser, no estaría lejos tirado, volvió a buscar entre la hierba hasta que una voz la detuvo.  
  
¿Buscas esto? - era la voz de Harry. Ginny se detuvo, estaba helada. Volteó su cabeza y miró a Harry sumamente asustada, no quería verlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, entre sus manos tenía una cadena de plata con un medallón que contenía una piedra azul cielo, era justo lo que andaba buscando, lo que venía dentro de la caja.  
  
Si - decía Ginny tomando aire y levantándose - Gracias por encontrarlo - Ginny estiraba la mano para que Harry se lo diera, pero Harry no hizo, no quiso dárselo.  
  
Cuando lo encontré la piedra era de otro color. ¿dónde lo conseguiste?- decía Harry observando cómo Ginny se ponía nerviosa con la pregunta que le hacia-  
  
Fue un regalo - decía Ginny, extendiendo la mano para que se lo diera -  
  
¿De Colin? - le preguntaba incrédulo-  
  
eeeee, si, es de Colin -respondía Ginny bajando la mano, para luego volverla a poner, no se escuchaba convincente, pues el medallón no se lo había dado Colin - ¿Me lo podrías devolver?  
  
¿Sabes Ginny? Cuando encontré el medallón esta mañana la piedra que tiene estaba de otro color.  
  
Si Harry, ya me lo habías dicho, ¿me lo puedes devolver?  
  
Pero lo que no te dije es que se encontraba de color verde fuerte, casi negro - Harry la observaba, Ginny parecía abrir sus ojos enormemente y su expresión en el rostro era de miedo, terror, mezclado con coraje.  
  
Devuélvemelo - le decía Ginny con un tono golpeado, se miraba molesta.  
  
¿Me pregunto si de este medallón provenía la luz verde de anoche? - decía Harry calmado.  
  
HARRY - decía Ginny enfadada y tratando de arrebatarle el medallón de su mano, pero no tuvo éxito- DEVUÉLVEMELO  
  
¿Tienes idea de lo que puede significar esa luz? - le decía Harry molesto a Ginny, con una voz de reclamo - ¿TIENES IDEA GINNY? ¿ACASO NO LA RECUERDAS?  
  
NO, Y NO LO SE PORQUE TE INTERESA ESA TONTA LUZ, ESO NO TE DEBE DE IMPORTAR A TI, AHORA DEVUÉLVEMELO.  
  
¿CRES QUE SOY TONTO, GINNY? - Harry se miraba muy molesto, Ginny estaba asustada - ¿CREES QUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDO PARA NO DARME CUENTA LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTE MEDALLÓN? - Ginny se miraba aun mas asustada - LA LUZ VERDE SIGNIFCA MAS DE LO QUE TU CREES. LA MARCA TENEBROSA, ¿ DE QUE COLOR ERA? DIME GINNY.  
  
ERA VERDE, PERO DEVUÉLVEMELO - decía Ginny -  
  
IGUAL QUE LA LUZ QUE PROVENIA DE ESE MEDALLÓN, ¿A QUIEN TRATABAS DE ASUSTAR? ¿CON QUIEN TRATAS DE COMUNICARTE MEJOR DICHO? - Harry lucía sumamente furioso, sin querer había dicho justo lo que pensaba, en cambio Ginny parecía confundida y se ponía roja del coraje.  
  
¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO? - decía Ginny  
  
TE ESCUCHE GINNY, ESCUCHE HABLAR A TI Y A AUDREY EN TU CUARTO - Ginny tenía en su rostro lleno de furia y cerraba los puños de su mano, la escucho hablar - SE QUE TE IRAS, QUE LE MENTIRAS AS TUS PADRES PARA ESTAR CON ...  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUE HABLAS? - Interrumpió Ginny, su corazón latía demasiado rápido - ¿NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO?  
  
ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA - decía Harry - LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE LO QUE ESCUCHE, QUE BIEN ACTUASTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO- Harry no podía controlar su enojo, no podía, alguna vez la había querido, pensaba, Ginny se mostraba confundida, al parecer no lograba comprender el reclamo de Harry.  
  
¿ACTUAR?  
  
SI, GINNY, TE LA PASASTE ACTUANDO, ¿CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA? ¿DESDE CUANDO ERES SEGUIDORA DE EL? ¿DESDE CUANDO GINNY?  
  
No se de que me estas hablando Harry - Ginny bajaba la voz, no quería llamar la atención de los demás -  
  
POR FAVOR GINNY, JAMAS LO CREÍ DE TI, ¿ESA LUZ DEL MEDALLÓN FUE PARA LLAMAR A LOS DEMAS MORTIFAGOS, VERDAD? PARA DECIRLES QUE ESTABAS CON ELLOS, QUE HAY UNA MAS, POR LO QUE ESCUCHE EN TU CUARTO Y POR ESA PIEDRA LLEGUE A ESA CONCLUSIÓN.  
  
¿¿¿¿QUUUUUUEEEE?????? - Ginny estaba furiosa, ¿cómo era posible que Harry pensara algo así, cómo de ella que había intervenido en la última lucha para ayudarlo. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero cuando Harry terminó de decir la última palabra Ginny con todas sus fuerzas y con el puño cerrado le tiró un golpe en la cara, justo en la mejilla, hizo que Harry se quedara callado, sin decir nada. Los ojos de Ginny parecían explotar en llanto y sentía caliente la garganta, le dolía del coraje.  
  
¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAS ESO DE MI - decía Ginny con la voz sumamente quebrada, casi no le salía el tono - DE MI, DE MI HARRY,  
  
Harry estaba callado, la observaba, sabía que no había metido un pie, sino los cuatro al hoyo, se tocaba con una mano el golpe, que aunque no fue muy fuerte como para tumbarlo, lo fue al menos para que se diera cuenta de lo paranoico que se encontraba.  
  
NO TIENES NI LA MENOR IDEA DE QUIEN SOY, CREÍ QUE LO SABÍAS, - Harry seguía callado, hubo por dos segundo silencio y luego Ginny volvió a hablar - ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAS ESO DE MI?, YO, QUE HACE UN AÑO ARRIESGUE MI VIDA Y LA DE...... - a Ginny se le quebraba la voz, y luego se volvió a incorporar.- ARRIESGUE MI VIDA ENTRETENIENDO A VOLDEMORT PARA QUE "TU" TE PUDIERAS LEVANTAR. EN AQUEL MOMENTO NO ME IMPORTO NADA MAS QUE TU, FUI CAPAZ DE DAR MI VIDA Y MI FUTURO POR LA TUYA, ¿ y me crees una mortifago? - Ginny se encontraba llorando, Harry se encontraba callado, arrepentido - en ese momento fui capaz de dejar mi vida por la tuya, pero PORQUE ERA UNA TONTA, UNA ESTUPIDA, PORQUE TE QUERÍA Y SABÍA QUE YO MORIRIRA SI ALGO TE FUERA A SUCEDER, PERO EN AQUEL ENTONCES NO COMPRENDIA DE LA VERDADERA PERSONA QUE ERES. - Harry tenía la cabeza abajo -  
  
QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAS EL MEDALLÓN - Dijo Ginny estirando la mano.  
  
Harry lo tomaba y lo observaba por última vez, pensaba devolvérselo, cuando justo en ese momento se escucha que alguien grita.  
  
¡GINNY! - era Audrey que se miraba que salía de la puerta trasera de la madriguera, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios, o eso parecía, porque corría demasiado rápido hacia donde se encontraba Ginny y Harry - ¡GINNY!! ¡ POR FAVOR!  
  
Ginny ponía toda su atención en Audrey que justo en ese momento se caía al pasto y parecía que se ahogaba, su rostro no se miraba porque su larga cabellera platinada lo tapaba. Ginny corría hacia su amiga desesperada, no sabía que ocurría. Harry al igual corría hacia Audrey guardando en su pantalón el medallón.  
  
Ginny, dime que no es cierto, ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! - la cara de Audrey se encontraba completamente mojada por las lágrimas y manchada por el maquillaje del día anterior que se había corrido- POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR.  
  
Ginny no sabía que hacer, la miraba fijamente asustada, no sabía que ocurría, la abrazaba, Audrey dejaba caer una carta, la misma que antes no quiso recoger porque pensaba que era de Colin para Ginny. Harry tomaba la carta mientras que Ginny la consolaba y la leía. Justo en ese momento llegaba corriendo Hermione y atrás de ella Ron y muy hasta atrás Cho.  
  
¿Qué ocurre? - decía Hermione mientras se acercaba asustada.  
  
Es el papá de Audrey - decía Harry mientras bajaba la carta - Falleció.  
  
Increíblemente, pero en media hora, Audrey y Ginny se retiraban hacia la casa de Audrey por medios de polvos flu. Todos se encontraban consternados, mas la señora Weasley. Harry se sentía como tonto después de decirle todo eso a Ginny, no le tomaba demasiada atención a Cho, pensaba que realmente se había comportado como un paranoico, y que todo lo que había pensado y le había dicho era una estupidez. Ginny tenía razón, ella se había arriesgado cuando Voldemort lo atacó, aun recordaba como Voldemort le había echado una maldición a Ginny aventándola a un árbol y dejándola inconsciente por mas de una semana; era el temor lo que a Harry lo había orillado a hacer eso.  
  
¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUE? - le decía Hermione a Harry.  
  
Si, ya no me digas mas - le decía Harry poniéndose rojo de la pena - no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento.  
  
Pues si Harry, y me imagino que ese morete que traes en el rostro es el mismo que ella te hizo.  
  
¿qué? - decía Harry corriendo al espejo a verse, pero luego perdía el interés - esto no es nada a comparación de lo que me merezco.  
  
No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que era una mortifago - le decía Hermione furiosa y entre sus manos traía el medallón, Harry se lo había enseñado y ella lo había estado observando.- Yo creo que yo hubiera reaccionado peor que Ginny, tienes suerte que no tenga carácter tan fuerte. Además tendrás que hacer algo para que te perdone, aunque lo dudo.  
  
Gracias amiga - le decía Harry triste y luego le preguntaba - ¿tienes idea de lo que es e el medallón?  
  
Hermione lo acomodaba sobre el escritorio viejo de Ron, (Ron se encontraba abajo comiendo, habían aprovechado que el estaba abajo para poder hablar). Ponía el medallón plateado sobre la luz de una lámpara. Hermione observaba de nuevo, miraba lo bien que se encontraba unido los eslabones de la cadena, parecía un muy buen trabajo, el medallón que era ovalado y su base era también de plata, alrededor de la piedra había unas figuras minuciosas que con mucho trabajo se podía apenas observar, eran como flores, o hojas.  
  
Es precioso y parece muy caro - decía Hermione -.  
  
Ginny dijo que Colin se lo había regalado.  
  
No lo creo - decía Hermione muy segura - no creo que Colin sepa exactamente para que sirve esto.  
  
¿Tu lo sabes? - le decía Harry -  
  
No estoy segura, pero creo que es una piedra que los muggles la conocen como "piedra del humor"  
  
¿Piedra del humor?  
  
Si, es una piedra que dependiendo del humor que traigas cambia de color, si estas feliz se pone rosa, si te sientes mal se pone verde, pero en realidad yo no creo mucho en esas piedras, cambian dependiendo del calor corporal, eso es todo. Sin embargo esta se ve muy diferente.  
  
¿Diferente? ¿qué tiene de diferencia esta?  
  
Bueno, creo que esta parece funcionar, además por lo que dices no mide el humor de una persona cualquiera. Esta piedra mide el estado en que se encuentra una persona en común, es una piedra personalizada.  
  
¿Cómo que personalizada?  
  
Si Harry, esta piedra parece estar hechizada, si yo usara este medallón no diría mi humor o mi estado, si me pusiera enferma no cambiaría de color para que yo me diera cuenta, eso significa que es para que tu te des cuenta el estado de salud o sentimental de otra persona.  
  
¿De quién? ¿mío?  
  
No harry, creo que no acabas de comprender. Creo que Ginny tenía este medallón para darse cuenta en todo momento como se encuentra una persona en específico, como Audrey, si ella estuviera lejos de Ginny, Ginny se pudiera dar cuenta si Audrey está triste o molesta, o esta en peligro de muerte.  
  
Ooh , ya entiendo  
  
Me supongo que si esta hechizada, porque por lo que me dijiste lo que pasó en la madrugada, lo de la luz verde. Este tipo de hechizos leí que se activan con la luz de la luna.  
  
Ya veo - decía Harry agachando la cabeza - creo que me equivoqué.  
  
El hecho que las hayas escuchado mencionar "tu-quien-sabes" no significa que hablen de-quien-tu-sabes. Harry, recuerda que Audrey es muggle y mencionar eso entre los jóvenes muggles es muy común, creo que hubo una gran confusión.- Hermione volteaba el medallón y del otro lado encontraba algo. - espera.  
  
¿qué encontraste?  
  
Es una frase o algo por el estilo - Hermione veía un grabado que veía en la parte trasera del medallón, en donde estaba plano. - Son unas iniciales.  
  
Tal vez nos den una pista de quien es el medallón - decía Harry mientras se acercaba a ver.  
  
Dice . J.A.P , 25 - DIC - 98  
  
¿qué crees que sea? - le preguntaba Harry.  
  
Creo que ya se de que se trata - Hermione lucía como si un balde de agua le hubiera caído. Todas las piezas se acomodaban bastante bien -  
  
¿De que se trata? - decía Harry impaciente.  
  
Volveré en un momento - Hermione salía del cuarto de Ron, parecía que había olvidado algo importante. Se topó en la puerta con su novio, pero no le mostró mucho interés.  
  
¿y a Hermione, que mosco le picó? - decía Ron que miraba a Hermione salir del cuarto -  
  
Creo que olvido hacer algo -decía Harry mientras se guardaba el medallón en la bolsa del pantalón.  
  
¿qué te sucedió en el rostro? - le decía Ron observándolo detenidamente. - traes un golpe  
  
aaaa- decía Harry recordando el golpe que le había dado Ginny llevándose una mano al rostro - me golpee hoy en la mañana con la rama de un árbol.  
  
Pues que, andabas trepando? - decía Ron no creyéndole mucho.  
  
Algo así  
  
Bueno, te veía a decir que Cho te está esperando abajo, luce algo enfadada.  
  
Cho, pensaba Harry, se había olvidado por completo de ella, el medallón, lo que le había dicho a Ginny ocupaban su mente ahora, sin embargo tan solo bajó las escaleras para pedirle disculpa a su novia por el retraso.  
  
Así pasaron dos días, Harry y Ron tenían que ir a Londres para de ahí partir a Bulgaria para los mundiales de quidditch. Toda la familia Weasley pensaba ir, excepto Ginny, que desde que se había ido había mandado una lechuza diciendo que pasaría el verano con su amiga Audrey para apoyarla. Hermione y la señora Weasley irían a darle el pésame a la mamá de Audrey, irían junto con Harry y Ron a Londres para poder asistir a su casa.  
  
Ginny observaba a su amiga Audrey demasiado triste, estaba sentada en las escaleras de su casa con la mirada perdida. Hace escasas dos horas acababan de enterrar a su padre. Ahora se encontraban en el covivio que la mamá de Audrey había organizado para darle las gracias a los invitados. El ambiente estaba muy sofocado y Colin no se separaba ni un centímetro de Ginny.  
  
¿Esperas a alguien? - decía Colin a Ginny - Tienes rato que estas viendo hacia la ventana.  
  
Eeee??? - Ginny se encontraba distraída - bueno, si, mamá dijo que hoy vendría junto con Hermione, le recomendé que no usara los polvos flu, así que me imagino que vendrán en un vehículo.  
  
No ha parado de llover - decía Colin mientras miraba hacia fuera -  
  
Así es - Ginny se quedaba callada.  
  
¿Tus papás irán también a los mundiales? - Colin hablaba para romper el hielo que existía.  
  
Si.  
  
Me imagino que tu iras conmigo  
  
No Colin - decía Ginny apartándose de él - Ya habíamos hablado antes de que yo no pienso ir a Bulgaria, además no pienso dejar a Audrey.  
  
Ella estará bien - decía Colin volviéndola a abrazar  
  
No, no pienso apartarme de ella - Ginny volteaba a ver a Audrey, parecía no estar en este mundo -  
  
Tu hermano está dentro de la selección nacional.  
  
No creo que Ron juegue, al menos que un jugador se fracture, y no creo que eso llegue a pasar.  
  
También jugará Harry - Ginny sentía un nudo en el estómago tremendo al escuchar su nombre, no quería saber nada de el.  
  
Y eso que - decía Ginny molesta - no me interesa quien juegue, no iré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
Ginny se soltaba de Colin, había dejado de llover, y se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, Ginny supo instintivamente que era su madre y Hermione y se dirigió a abrirla.  
  
Ginny, mi cielo - decía la señora Weaslye abrazándola - ¿cómo sigue Audrey?  
  
Mal mamá - la voz de Ginny parecía apagada, y su mirada triste - No ha querido hablar para nada.  
  
Giiny, tienes que hacer lo posible por animarla - decía Hemrione-  
  
Eso haré.  
  
La señora Weasley observó la clase de gente que estaba dentro de la casa, había bastante gente, como unas treinta personas, alguna que otra volteaban a verla por su rara vestimenta, y para ver la hermosa muchacha de pelo enredado castaño. La señora Weasley distinguió entre toda la gente elegante y de pose a la mamá de Audrey, se parecía mucho a ella, sin embargo su gesto se miraba la de una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, parecía agrumada pero no lloraba. Hermione cuando la vio recordó a la mamá de Malfoy, bien las dos podrían ser amigas. La señora Weasley recordó las veces que Audrey la llamó mamá y que se había molestado, y es que hasta ahora comprendía la causa por la cual Audrey tenía comportamientos que a ella se le hacían raros, Audrey había crecido entre el olvido, el desamor y descuido de sus padres, era lógico que se sintiera en la madriguera muy bien dentro de el calor familiar.  
  
La señora Weasley se sentó a un lado de Audrey, quien cuando vio a la mamá de Ron y Ginny pareciera encontrar en ella un desahogo, La sra. Weasley la abrazaba con ese cariño de madre que nunca antes había sentido Audrey, lloraba después de no haber llorado, se sujetaba tan fuerte de ella y mojaba las prendas de la sra. Weasley con sus lágrimas, Hermione tan solo miraba a un lado, se sentaba junto con Audrey, al menos podría ser apoyo moral.  
  
Ginny sentía que se ahogaba, el llanto estaba justo en donde empieza la garganta, sus ojos parecían explotar por las lágrimas la ver como su amiga se desahogaba con su madre, no podía soportar verla llorar, Audrey parecía niña pequeña, nunca antes Ginny la había visto tan triste, siempre estaba sonriendo y haciendo bromas que nunca pensó que un gran dolor como el de perder a su padre la fuera a debilitar. Ginny no aguantó, salió por la puerta trasera al enorme jardín que tenía la casa. Ha pesar de ser verano hacía frío por la lluvia, esta había dejado de caer escasos 10 minutos, Ginny respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, pensaba que tal vez esa era la forma de tranquilizarse. Dejaba que las lágrimas que había en sus ojos salieran, Ginny se ponía roja de costumbre como cuando lloraba, ella odiaba eso, se detuvo un momento y cerró sus ojos para tomar la última bocanada de aire para luego meterse a la casa.  
  
¿te sientes bien? - Ginny escuchaba una voz, que hizo que se mareara, su corazón empezó a acelerase de tal modo que temía que los latidos los pudiera escuchar, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y su estómago parecía revolcarse entre sus entrañas. Ginny volteó, era Harry, en su rostro mostraba tristeza, parecía como perro con la cola entre las patas.  
  
Si - decía Ginny volteándolo a ver, y recordando que se encontraba completamente molesta, sin embargo esos ojos color verdes le decían que venían a suplicar perdón. - ¿a que viniste Harry? - la vos de Ginny se escuchaba seria y fría  
  
+ Tu madre quiso venir a darle el pésame a Audrey, y yo a despedirme de ti - Harry tenía la vista en el suelo, no se animaba a mirarla, lo dudó por un segundo, luego volteó a verla, pero ella se negó verlo directo a los ojos - Hoy saldremos para Bulgaria a jugar en el mundial.  
  
Aah si?? - decía Ginny dándose la media vuelta - pues mucha suerte Harry, espero que puedas hacer que Inglaterra tenga un puesto decente este año.  
  
Ginny se comportaba cínica con el, para que no olvidara que la última vez que la había visto le había dicho que era un mortífago, al igual le recordó que Inglaterra en el quidditch últimamente eran fatales si de jugar se trataba y que en mucho tiempo no habían podido ni quedar en tercer lugar. Tan solo se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba.  
  
¡GIN ESPÉRA! - Ginny se paraba en seco - creo que tengo que darte algo que te pertenece.  
  
El medallón pensaba Ginny inmediatamente, deteniéndose. Harry iba hacia donde estaba ella.  
  
Pero no te lo daré hasta que me aceptes una disculpa por mi comportamiento - Harry se encontraba justo enfrente de ella, deteniéndola - Por favor Ginny, quiero que me disculpes por el mal rato que te hice pasar hace días.  
  
¡QUE! - decía Ginny sumamente enojada, aun recordaba el sinfín de tonterías que le había dicho y el estómago le revoloteaba del coraje.  
  
Ginny me comporté como un tonto, no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento por haber herido tus sentimientos de esa manera, por favor, escúchame solo un momento. Cuando escuché la conversación que tenían por coincidencia tu y Audrey mencionaron de cierta manera a lord voldemort.  
  
Eso es mentira, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estábamos hablando - Ginny estaba furiosa.  
  
Bueno, eso creí escuchar. Pero la idea de que tu tuvieras a alguien mas, que posiblemente tu te irías por venganza a mi al lado oscuro me asustó demasiado. + Sabes que jamás podría hacerlo, no te haría eso Harry, además tu sabes que tengo a alguien mas, esta Colin, no te olvides de él.  
  
Pero por alguna razón Harry no se preocupaba por Colin, no era competencia para el, pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Ginny estaba ocupando gran parte de su mente.  
  
Por favor, entonces ¿qué dices? - Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos, su mirada enojada de Ginny lo penetraban de tal manera que su corazón se revolcaba, le sonreía muy levemente para que ella se decidiera - ¿qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?  
  
Ginny seguía callada, no decía nada, pero Harry en un impuso, saltó hacia una macetera que se encontraba a escaso metro y medio, subió una enredadera en donde había unos rosales de diferentes colores. Ginny creyó que se caería, pero Harry bajó una rosa para ella, una roja y de un salto bajó.  
  
¿me perdonas? - Harry tenía una rosa en su mano y una gran sonrisa , le la ofrecía a Ginny, ella no se podía contener.  
  
Bueno - decía Ginny convencida, había olvidado por un momento todo - pero conste que tan solo te acepto la rosa porque casi y te caías. - Harry reía y se sentía contento porque ella lo perdonaba, Ginny también le sonreía.  
  
Pero falta algo mas - decía Harry atreviéndose a verla ya directamente a los ojos -  
  
Si ya se, mi medallón y mi caja de música.  
  
¡TU CAJA! - decía Harry - Creo que esa te la daré después, no la traje conmigo, pero bueno, traje conmigo el medallón, cambió varias veces de color de nuevo, pero no te preocupes, eran colores claros, como el azul cielo, rosa y amarillo. - Ginny respiraba tranquila.  
  
Harry se abría la chaqueta que traía y se bajaba un poco el suéter del cuello, Ginny vio en su cuello la cadena plateada y le dio mucha alegría vérsela colgada en su cuello. Harry trató de desabrochársela, pero la cadena parecía sujetarse bien del suéter y sin que se diera cuenta jaló y el suéter se descosió.  
  
Espera - dijo Ginny acercándose a el para impedir que el suéter se deshilachara mas - se te está rompiendo el suéter, déjame te ayudo.  
  
Harry agachaba la cabeza para que su cuello quedara cerca de la cara de Ginny, levantaba la vista pues el hecho de tener su rostro tan cerca lo ponía tan nervioso que sentía que algo se elevaba dentro de él. Ginny se ponía igual de nerviosa, pero le importaba tanto el medallón que a pesar que sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en revolución, luchaba contra el para no hacer una locura; con las manos temblorosas quitó algunos estambres de el viejo suéter de Harry, los acomodó, tocó suavemente su cuello, ella sabía que esa era una de las partes mas vulnerables Harry, aun lo recordaba y trató de tocarlo con ligero roce, Harry se estremeció y hizo la cabeza para atrás.  
  
Disculpa - le dijo Ginny que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios-  
  
No hay problema - le decía Harry y se acercó a ella de nuevo. Su cuerpo le pedía estar lo mas cerca posible de ella, tan solo tocarla, tan solo una vez mas, pensaba, una última vez mas.  
  
Déjame te quito el medallón, creo que ya no está enredado - Ginny parecía embrujada, su corazón le latía muy fuerte y su respiración estaba aumentando sin poderla controlar. Ginny le rodeaba el cuello con las manos a Harry, según ella desabrocharía el medallón, sin embargo, Harry aprovechó bien la situación, sin saber exactamente que hacía, el colocó sus manos en la cintura de Ginny, que había dejado el medallón en su lugar para voltear a ver los ojos de Harry, sus ojos penetrantes que le decían otra cosa. Ambos estaban temblando, sabían que querían mutuamente Harry también miraba los ojos marrones de Ginny, por un momento el impulso llegó a Harry acercarse a ella tanto que sentía como una fuerza lo llamaba a ella, lo atraía y lo único que quería era besarla, Harry se acercó a ella y cerró los ojos, tocó sus labios suavemente, si ellos hubieran tenido los ojos abiertos, hubieran observado como de sus labios salían chispas (estoy hablando en sentido figurado). Ginny le correspondía al beso, sentía como su estomago subía y bajaba varias veces y lo sujetaba fuertemente con sus brazos, Harry la besaba tiernamente, como el sabía besarla, como a ella le gustaba, jugaba con sus labios y luego lentamente introducía su lengua y dejaba que los labios de Ginny participaran en el manjar. Una de las manos de Harry pasaba por su pelo lacio y bien peinado. Ambos se había ido de ese lugar, ya no estaban mas en la casa de Audrey, ahora estaban en un lugar llamado paraíso, Harry la seguía besando y se encontraba tan excitado y tan solo con un solo beso, pensaba.  
  
Un súbito golpe hizo que la pareja se separara, era Colin, había quitado a Ginny de los brazos de Harry, la había sujetado de un brazo haciéndola a un lado sin medir su fuerza y dejándola en el suelo, haciendo que Ginny diera un leve grito de dolor.  
  
NO LA TOQUES - le decía Harry a Colin - ¿estas bien Ginny? - Harry estiraba su mano para que ella se levantara, lucía preocupado.  
  
DEJALA - Colin le aventaba la mano de Harry - NO QUIERO QUE LA TOQUES, QUE TE CREES ESTUPIDO AL BESAR A MI NOVIA.  
  
Colin cálmate - Ginny ya se había levantado para calmar a su novio - puedo explicártelo.  
  
TU CALLATE GINNY, NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR, TE VI DESDE ARRIBA - Colin estaba gritándole tan de cerca que Ginny se miraba muy asustada.  
  
NO LE GRITES, A ELLA LA RESPETAS, - le decía Harry impulsado por la furia que sentía por dentro al ver como la tratabas  
  
¿Y SI NO? ¿QUÉ ME VAS A HACER POTTTER? - Colin había cambiado de vista y se había puesto tan cerca de Harry, - EHH POTTER - Colin lo aventaba y Harry se defendía igual.  
  
QUE, ¿QUÉ TE HARE? TE PONDRÉ UNA PALIZA POR TRATAR ASI A GINNY, - Harry estaba mas que furioso, aventaba al flacucho de Colin que su coraje hacía mantenerse mas fuerte aún.  
  
GINNY NO ES MAS QUE UNA ZORRA QUE....- Colin no había terminado de terminar la frase cuando toda la furia que Harry llevaba dentro lo acumuló en su puño y golpeó fuertemente a Colin derribándolo. La mirada de Harry estaba llena de cólera que no le importó que el joven ya estaba tirado en el suelo, siguió golpeándolo, una y otra y otra vez en su rostro, no escuchaba la voz de Ginny que le pedía que se detuviera tuvo que llegar Ron para detenerlo.  
  
CALMATE , HARRY CALMATE -decía Ron que había salido de la casa -  
  
DEJAME LO TERMINO DE MATAR - decía Harry forcejeando con Ron -  
  
HARRY, HARRY - le gritaba Ron siguiendo forcejeando - YA LO DEJASTE INCONSCIENTE, DÉJALO.  
  
Ron tomaba a su amigo, Colin ya hacía tirado en el suelo, se había armado un escándalo que hasta la mamá y la tía de Colin habían salido a levantarlo, le gritaban de cosas a Harry pero el aun estaba tan segado por el coraje que lo único que hizo fue salirse de la casa tan molesto que ni siquiera se despidió de Ginny, ella parecía hinoptizada.  
  
HARRY, HARRY , ESPERA - era Ron que corría tras el, Harry caminaba molesto hacia la parada del autobús - ¿qué te ha sucedido adentro?  
  
NO LO SE RON, NO LO SE - Harry aun traía dentro de él tanto coraje, impotencia por no poder hacer nada hacia lo que Colin le había hecho, quería matarlo por haberla tratado de esa forma, por gritarle zorra, no a Ginny, ella no se lo merecía, se sentía con las manos atadas al igual por lo que sentía por Ginny.  
  
¿por qué golpeaste de esa forma a Colin? - Ron parecía tan confundido -  
  
Porque insultó a Ginny - dijo Harry ya mas calmado.  
  
¿LA INSULTÓ? ¿INSULTO A MI HERMANA? - Ron estaba rojo del coraje ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? - Ron parecía dirigirse hacia la casa y luego se devolvía hacia donde estaba Harry.  
  
¿qué le dijo? - Ron esta serio, - ¿dime - que- le- dijo?  
  
La llamó zorra - dijo Harry serio y ya no parecía tan furioso como apenas escasos minutos.  
  
MALDITO DESGRACIADO, YO SI VUELVO A GOLPEARLO - pero luego Ron se quedó callado y observó a Harry - Harry, ¿por qué Colin le dijo a mi hermana eso?  
  
Porque la besé - Harry lo había dicho tan natural que no se había dado cuenta a quién le decía, por primera vez en su vida lo aceptaba frente a Ron, que este inmediatamente se le subió la sangre a la cabeza de tal manera que se dirigió a Harry y con su puño cerrado le tiró un golpe en el labio, tumbándolo al suelo. Harry se llevaba la mano a su labio y observaba que estaba sangrando, tan solo se rió, sabía que Ron haría eso, lo sabía. Ron se dirigió y se puso encima de Harry, lo tomó de su suéter con una mano y con la otra lo amenazaba con darle otro golpe.  
  
DIME QUE NO LA FORSASTE, DIME QUE LE DISTE SU LUGAR - a Ron parecía salirse los ojos de lo molesto.  
  
Ron, no te preocupes, fue un beso correspondido - Decía Harry tranquilo - Ginny también me beso.  
  
Menos mal - decía Ron soltando a Harry, se levantaba y luego le daba la mano para que se levantara, Harry se apoyaba en la mano de Ron para levantarse - PERO SI ME ENTERO QUE LE HACES DAÑO A ELLA DE NUEVO, TE VA PEOR QUE A COLIN, MULTIPLICA LO QUE LE ACABAS DE HACERLE A COLIN POR SEIS. Y sin contar que Ginny se sabe defender. ¿Te duele el labio?  
  
Un poco - Harry se mostraba tan tranquilo, sabía que su amigo iba a reaccionar de la manera mas violeta, de hecho hasta se le había hecho leve el golpe. Harry se tocaba la herida de en vez en cuando.  
  
Cuando te pregunten que quien te hizo esa herida los reporteros, dices fue Ronald Weasley - Ron bromeaba con Harry mientras ambos seguía caminando por la calle retirándose de la casa de Audrey - Ron me golpeó por haber besado a su hermana, lo dices para que sepa que nadie se mete con un Weasley, ehh  
  
Si, eso diré - Harry se sentía tan bien, por un momento pensó que posiblemente su amigo lo dejaría, pero sabía que no, y luego pensó si el supiera parte de la verdad, temía decírselo y en verdad perderlo, luego se dirigió la mano hacía el pecho y notó que traía el medallón de Ginny, por algo ella no se lo había quitado, tal vez le serviría como un amuleto de la suerte para los mundiales, algo de suerte le iba a traer, pues era de su amada Ginny.  
  
¿ 


	14. los reyes del quidditch

CAPITULO 14.- "Los reyes del Quidditch"  
  
Ya llevaban tres semanas en Bulgaria, ha pesar de que era verano el frío era soportable. Los entrenamientos de quidditch por parte del entrenador McGregor habían sido bastante cansados ya que quería que se acostumbraran al clima extremoso de Bulgaria, Ron se la había pasado quejándose ha pesar de que él fuera suplente tenía que hacer lo mismo que los demás. Los mundiales habían comenzado desde hace una semana, Inglaterra ya llevaba tres partidos jugados, con Perú, Argentina y con España; era algo increíble, ningún fanático del quidditch se lo podía creer pero Inglaterra llevaba estos tres partidos ganados. La gente se ponía mas euforica cuando jugaba Inglaterra, ya que se encontraba tres alumnos de Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Draco, que este último ha pesar de que era buscador, el entrenador McGregor observó que era mejor cazador que buscador, así que lo puso en esta posición. Ha pesar de que Malfoy no se llevaba bien con Harry y Ron, entre ellos ya no había ninguna rivalidad, Malfoy había cambiado demasiado, sin embargo el seguía siendo muy presumido y arrogante, pero al igual ya no insultaba a las demás personas, sin embargo a Ron no le caía bien, decía que en cualquier momento podía cambiar, Harry tan solo se reía.  
  
En el segundo partido que tuvieron contra Argentina, justo a la mitad de este, un guardián fue golpeado en la cabeza por una bludger, quedó inconsciente, la gente se quedo histérica, sin embargo fue la oportunidad de Ron, la hizo muy bien y el partido terminó cuando Harry atrapo la snich dorada, en todos los partidos Harry atrapó la snich, era uno de los mejores jugadores a nivel mundial según los críticos de quidditch, era ya tan popular que las chicas se apoderaban de el después de un partido o de los entrenamientos, sin embargo siempre era salvado por su novia Cho, quien lucía orgullosa de él tomando su mano, a él no le parecía mal, pero si fuera por él, desearía tener mas paz.  
  
Toda la familia se había quedado en un hotel muggle, la confederación de Quidditch internacional a todos los jugadores les había ofrecido una swit en uno de los hoteles mas famosos, al igual que le había dado boletos preferentes para sus familiares. Harry como sus únicos parientes que tenía eran los Weasley compartieron la misma habitación, que dentro de ella la señora Weasley había quedado maravillada de ver tanto lujo, y el señor Weasley ver tanto artefacto muggle. Se dividieron los cuartos dentro de la swit, que al igual contenía una sala, un comedor y una cocina, todo un departamento. Harry compartía recámara con Ron y Hermione con Cho, las otras tres recámaras eran de los señores weasley, los gemelos, Percy y Bill; Charlie se encontraba en Rumania aun.  
  
Ha pesar de que siempre terminaba cansado por los entrenamientos, los partidos, lidiar con reporteros que se desacían por una entrevista de "Harry Potter" (que ya era considerado como un héroe antes por haber terminado con el señor tenebroso) se daba un tiempo para pensar en Ginny. La señora Weasley le había estado mandando lechuzas pero ella no había respondido, Harry le había llamado como cinco veces a la casa de Audrey, pero ella siempre se encontraba ocupaba, o sencillamente no estaba, ¿cómo era posible que Ginny saliera sin su inseparable amiga Audrey? Se preguntaba seguido eso. Trató con Hermione para que ella le hablara, era el mismo resultado, no se encontraba. Algunas veces pensaba que posiblemente había vuelto con Colin, pero realmente nunca vió un interés por parte de Ginny hacia Colin.  
  
Tocaba el medallón seguido, aun lo cargaba en su cuello escondido debajo de su ropa, pensaba que era demasiado femenino para mostrarlo, y es que así era, algunas de las figuras que rodeaban a la piedra eran flores, no le era duda que era de mujer; algunas veces llegó a cambiar de color claro a oscuro, y sin tener ninguna razón él se preocupaba, sentía que un hoyo le abría el corazón de tal manera que lo desesperaba como nunca por el hecho de no comprender su estado de ánimo, y luego se imaginó que posiblemente esa piedra decía su estado de ánimo tal y como Hermione le había comentado, pero las inscripciones de atrás decían lo contrario: J.A.P. 25-DIC.-98,.  
  
Esa mañana, Inglaterra no jugaba, ni tenía entrenamiento, tenían el día libre, los señores Weasley desde temprano habían salido para comprar uno que otro regalo para Ginny y para Charlie que no habían ido, Hermione se había aferrado a conocer el barrio de magia de Bulgaria y de ir a saludar a su amigo Victor Krum, a Ron no le quedó de otra mas que acompañarla: ni loco que la dejo ir sola, había dicho Ron. Los gemelos se la pasaron comercializando sus productos de bromas, así que desde la mañana se encontraban en el estadio. Tan solo se encontraban en la gran habitación Harry y Cho. Harry se encontraba desde el balcón observando la gran ciudad, hacía frío y se encontraba tomando un poco de leche caliente.  
  
¿No tienes frío? - Cho salía al balcón al lado de su novio, para después abrazarlo - No, no tengo frío - Harry la abrazaba y ella tan solo se acurrucaba a él. Bulgaria es hermoso, pero preferiría conocer otros lugares - decía Cho mientras se hacía unos mechones ondulados para otras. ¿Cómo cuales? - preguntó Harry con una sonrisa a su novia. No lo se, tal vez como Francia o Italia - decía Cho con una sonrisa coqueteándolo - Algún lugar cálido que podrámos estar solos tu y yo. ¿Te imaginas? Estar cenando frente a la torre Eiffel, tomando vino y bailando bajo las estrellas toda la noche. Ya sabes que no me gusta bailar - decía Harry riéndose - pero lo haría por ti, pero no toda la noche, no toda, tal solo una pieza bailaría. No tontito - decía Cho riéndose - no la clase de baile que tu crees, sino la otra, esa que tanto a mi me gusta, el baile del amor.  
  
Harry la miraba directamente a sus grandes ojos, y luego ella se acercó para besarlo, los labios gruesos de Cho acariciaban los de Harry y él le correspondía, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y luego ella le dijo al oído:  
  
Recuerda que estamos solos, ¿qué tal si vamos a la habitación? - Cho lo jalaba del brazo dirigiéndolo hacia la cama del cuarto, Harry no decía nada, tan solo se dejaba llevar - ¿qué tal si bailamos como tu ya sabes? Ya tenemos tiempo que no lo hacemos.  
  
Harry la miraba himnotizado, era lógico que así fuera, era una mujer, era su novia, era algo común entre las parejas, Ron y Hermione también lo hacían, Ron se lo había confesado, por un momento pensaba en Ginny, y pensaba, ¡ella no se va a enterar! ¿Además quién le decía que iba a volver con ella?, era hombre y tenía la necesidad de sentirse amado como siempre, aparte se encontraba algo excitado.  
  
Cho lo tomaba de la mano, lo dirigió hacia la cama y lo siguió besando, sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo sin parar, si en algo era buena Cho, era justo en esto, por un momento ella se detuvo para quitarle los anteojos y luego ambos se incorporaban para besarse y abrazarse. Las cosas parecían subir del tono, la respiración de Cho se mostraba agitada al igual la de Harry, Cho se quitaba la blusa y el pantalón que traía y ambos se recostaban en la cama, Harry la besaba un poco calmado y luego poco a poco fue pasando sus labios, su cuello, deteniéndose en el por un momento y recorriéndolo, luego pasaba por sus pechos, Cho parecía tan complacida que Harry tenía que voltear de envez en cuando para callarla, porque los del cuarto continuo podrían escucharla (para acabarla de rematar era Draco Malfoy su vecino), despues de sus pechos, fue bajando poco a poco hasta perderse de vista, Cho tenía una gran sonrisa, por un momento Cho lo tomó y le quitó el suéter a Harry dejándolo desnudo del el torso, Harry se encontraba arriba de ella, que aventaba el suéter al suelo, del cuello de Harry colgaba el medallón, Cho se detuvo para observar que era lo que colgaba del cuello de Harry que se encontraba sudando ya.  
  
¿Y eso? ¿qué es? - Cho le decía a Harry con gran curiosidad - Ahhh, ¿esto? - decía Harry deteniéndose por un minuto - es un amuleto. Deja me lo quito. Harry lo tomó por el medallón para voltearlo y desabrochárselo, pero cuando apenas lo tocó le quemó la mano, estaba caliente. Harry soltó un grito de dolor.  
  
AAAA - Harry soltó el medallón - ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? - Cho se preocupó por Harry que parecía haberle ocurrido algo. Harry se levantaba de la cama y se dirigió al baño inmediatamente.- HARRY, ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?  
  
Harry se metía al baño cerrando la puerta tras el, miraba su palma de la mano izquierda y tenía la marca del medallón. Aún no entendía lo que le sucedía, si él la cargaba en el pecho, ¿porqué no le había quemado ahí? Y ¿por qué hasta que la tocó?, observó el medallón que colgaba de su pecho, pensando en volverlo a tocar, ¿porqué lo había quemado?.  
  
Harry se encontraba frente al espejo, y por medio de este logró ver como el medallón de pasar a verde fuerte, pasaba a negro, era como si la quemada le hubiera dicho a Harry que se encontraba cambiando de color. Miraba fijamente por medio del espejo el medallón, temía por tocarlo y que este volviera a quemarlo. De un de repente un frío sudor invadió todo su cuerpo, volvía esa misma preocupación, sentía que en el corazón se le formaba un agujero enorme, era como si un gran pendiente saliera de la nada, era un sentimiento que jamás le había salido, solo en ocasiones anteriores, pero no antes del medallón, era como si hubiera olvidado algo, y una gran responsabilidad hacía que se impulsara hacia algo. Respiraba agitado, sabía que no se podía quitar el medallón, aparte de que lo quemaría de nuevo, sentía como si negara una gran parte de su ser. Inmediatamente salió del baño, justo cuando abrió la puerta, Cho estaba frente a él, completamente desnuda, su rostro lucía preocupado, se había olvidado por un momento por lo que había estado pensado. Por un momento pensó en renovar lo que hacían pero en ese momento no era de su interés.  
  
¿qué paso Harry? - decía Cho preocupada - ¿tienes algún problema? No, es que tan solo olvidé que tenía que hacer algo - Harry le daba la vuelta, tomando el suéter del suelo y poniéndoselo, agarraba sus gafas. Parecía tener prisa, salía del cuarto. HARRY - Cho tomaba su ropa del suelo para ponérsela -  
  
Harry salía del cuarto, cuando se dio la vuelta los papás de Ron habían vuelto, el señor Weasley estaba sentado en el sillón. Por un momento pensó que se había salvado, no se podía imaginar la escena y el caos que pasaría si la señora Weasley los hubiera descubierto si hubieran seguido continuando. El señor Weasley vió a Harry salir y le dijo.  
  
Volvimos - decía mientras tomaba de un plato que estaba cerca un pedazo de pan tostado y llevándoselo a la boca - ¿puedes creer que Molly quiso subir a cambiarse porque me dijo que no parecía lo suficientemente muggle para andar en la calle? ¿desde cuando le interesa la ropa de los muggles? Y luego se pone a criticar a su hija porque esta se viste así.  
  
Harry no parecía escucharlo, pidió permiso y se retiró, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, quería hablar por teléfono, no lo podía hacer allí adentro, no con Cho, y con los señores Weasley adentro. Corrió hasta ascensor, bajó al lobby y tomó un teléfono, recordaba el número de memoria, marco y luego una voz le contestó  
  
¿Siii? Disculpe, buenas tardes, - decía Harry con voz un poco agitada - ¿se encuentra Audrey? Ayyy no esta, salió desde la mañana - contestaba la mamá de Audrey - Bueno - decía Harry conformándose - yy ¿no se encuentra por casualidad su amiga Ginny Weasley en su casa? Es que me dijo que se iba a pasar el resto del verano con Audrey. Uuuuuy no, ¿Ginny te dijo eso? Si señora. Pues te mintió, Ginny no ha pasado ningún día completo aquí desde el velorio de mi esposo - esto último lo decía la señora con gran dolor. Harry se encontraba confundido. ¿Y usted sabe en donde se encuentra Ginny? Mmmm, pues segura, así como segura, no, ese mismo día que enterraron a mi esposo, ella terminó con mi sobrino, ahhy es que mi sobrino es un inútil - Harry pensó que tal vez no se parecía físicamente a Audrey su mamá, de hecho se parecía a la mamá de Malfoy, sin embargo nunca la había escuchado hablar, y en eso si se parecían demasiado- Pues te digo que eso paso, y luego después de que ese tal Harry golpeó a mi sobrino y que se fue, como a la hora un tipo llamado lupe, don lupe, si creo que si, ¿sabías que ese es un nombre mexicano? Viene de el nombre de Guadalupe, es una virgen que los mexicanos adoran, eso lo supe cuando en el año de 1986 conocí la ciudad....  
  
Harry lucía desesperado, la señora hablaba mas de lo habitual, le daba hasta el mas mínimo detalle, temía preguntarle la hora porque sabría que le contaría la historia del reloj.  
  
Señora, señora - Harry interrumpía - ¿con quien se fue Ginny? Aaaah , si, perdón por divagar demasiado, te decía, vino un tipo güero, un poco desalineado, traía consigo a un bebe, por cierto, muy bonito, ni siquiera se parecía a el, vino por Ginny, tengo entendido que están viviendo juntos, Audrey va a visitarla seguido, casi todos los días. Fíjate, jamás creí que a Ginny le interesaran los hombres mayor que ella, y mas con hijos, el hombre ha de tener como veinte años mayor que ella, pero bueno, yo no soy nadie para juzgarla. Bueeeno... - Harry tartamudeaba al escuchar lo que la mamá de Audrey le acababa de decir, estaba incrédulo y no sabía si creerle o no a la señora,- ¿y no tendrá un numero telefónico en donde pueda llamar a Ginny? Fíjate que si, pero como en este momento voy de salida, voy a tomar té con mi amiga Camila, tal vez la conozcas.... ¿Me lo podría dar? - Harry interrumpía a la señora, no le interesaba quienes eran sus amigas - Como te decía voy ya de salida, tu sabes, a mi no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente y menos a Camila, así que lo siento, no puedo, ¿quién le digo que llamo a Ginny? Harry Potter, señora, gracias y hasta luego.  
  
Harry colgaba sin dejar que la señora dijera otra cosa, la mano le dolía, y se encontraba furioso por lo que la mamá de Weasley le había dicho, ¿quién era ese tal lupe o don lupe?  
  
Eran mas de las doce de medio día, se encontraba en el parque alrededor de varios niños jugando en el, mecía una carriola con un bebé dormido dentro de el, dormía placidamente, tenía escasos siete meses, otros tres niños jugaban alrededor de Ginny que se encontraba sentada en una banca observándolos jugar, desde hace mas de media hora se había quedado de ver con Audrey, pero ella era demasiado impuntual, lo cual había decidido que llegaría despues del mediodía. Ginny estuvo alientando a su amiga después de la muerte de su padre para que saliera adelante, ella parecía recuperarse rápido, sin embargo había noches que todavía Audrey lloraba y es que era muy difícil para ella hacerse a la idea de que lo había perdido para siempre. Audrey parecía ser la misma de siempre, sin embargo había perdido ese brillo en los ojos que la caracterizaba. Ginny prefería no hablar de su padre porque sabía que la haría llorar.  
  
KEVIN, DEJA ESO, ES BASURA - gritaba Ginny al pequeño de ojos azules, después que el pequeño obedecía, volteaba a observar al pequeño que dormía placidamente. ¿Mucho trabajo? -Ginny escuchaba una voz que la hacia voltear, era su amiga Audrey Creí que no llegarías - decía Ginny levantándose para saludarla con un beso. ¿Qué tal el trabajo de niñera? - le preguntaba Audrey para sentarse junto con ella en la banca. No es ni tan pesado, es un trabajo temporal, mientras consigo otro - decía Ginny agachando la cabeza, - además ya sabes que no quiero preocupar a mis papás con el dinero. ¿También trajiste al pequeño James? - decía Audrey dirigiéndose a la carreola donde se encontraba el pequeño sumamente dormido - Es tan hermoso, déjame cargarlo. No - decía Ginny. ¡Ándale! Déjame cargarlo. Audrey, lo despertarás, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo dormir.  
  
En eso llegan tres pequeños mas, los tres tenían 3 años, Audrey reconoció a dos de ellos, eran los hermanos de Hermione. La mamá de Hermione había contratado a Ginny para que los cuidara mientras ella hacía sus quehaceres.  
  
Pero mira nada mas quien esta aquí - decía Audrey observando a los niños. AUDREY - gritaba Mathilda corriendo y extendiendo los brazos, dos pequeños mas venían tras ella - Pero que grande estas ya - decía Audrey levantando a la pequeña y luego la abrazaba- y que hermosa te haz puesto. Hola Audrey - decía el pequeño Kevin - Y tu también, que guapo te estas poniendo - Audrey dejaba abajo a la niña y saludaba al pequeño Kevin con un beso. Audrey observaba el otro pequeño, no sabía quien era, por lo visto era un amiguito de los gemelos. Kevin se sonrojaba tras lo que le decía Audrey --- Si tuvieras tres años mas, te esperaría para casarme contigo - era lógico que audrey lo decía jugando. No creo que quiera - decía el pequeño que Audrey no conocía - a Kevin le gusta Ginny No es cierto - decía Kevin poniéndose rojo, lo habían descubierto. Si, tu me lo dijiste - Decía el otro pequeño desconocido. Los niños salían corriendo para irse a jugar. Vaya cuatro niños el día de hoy, creo que terminarás bastante cansada - decía Audrey volviéndose a sentar en la banca del parque. Si, la mamá de Hermione salió con una amiga suya, así que me dejó a todos los niños por igual, ni modo que le dijera a la otra señora que no los cuidaría por igual a todos -decía Ginny. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de quien se ha estado comunicando últimamente a mi casa peguntándome por ti? Déjame adivinar - decía Ginny obviamente - Colin. Harry - decía Audrey con una gran sonrisa. ¿QUÉ? - decía Ginny muy sorprendida y sintiendo que le corazón se le escapara por los latidos tan fuertes que pegaban en su pecho - Así es, ha llamado como unas cinco veces. En una llamada me pregunto si seguía con Colin. Por supuesto que le dijiste que no ¿verdad? Claro, le dije que después de lo sucedido tu no quisiste volver con el, pero que él te seguía insistiendo, hay amiga, no tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que inventar cuando él llama para simular que tu te encuentras conmigo, siempre le contesto cualquier tontería: no puede contestar, esta en el baño; salió a la farmacia, fue a la universidad a conocerla, fue al cine con mi vecina y un sinfín de cosas. Gracias - le decía muy humilde Ginny - Aun no puedo creer que me llamara. Claro que te tenía que llamar, después de ese gran beso que me contaste que se dieron era de esperarse. Hermione también estuvo hablando ¿De verás? - decía extrañada Ginny - Así es, pero es lógico que haya llamado, yo digo que Harry le dijo que te hablara, tal vez creyó que a ella si te pasaría. No lo se - decía Ginny confundida- me siento confundida. Aaay por favor Ginny, ¿cómo que te sientes confundida? No me puedes decir que no quieres a Harry. Claro que lo quiero, eso siempre lo he sabido, a lo que me refiero es que temo por mis planes que tenía hechos, ya se están desmoronando y la causa es Harry. ¿por qué lo dices? Tenia planeado vivir mi vida sin él, alejarme de todo de una vez. Pero tu sabes que eso es imposible, el profesor jamás dejaría que tu hicieras eso. Lo se, pero el Hecho de tener a Harry tan cerca de mi me afecta demasiado, afecta mi futuro. Yo no quería esto para nosotros, no de esta manera. ¿te imaginas si se llegara a enterar de todo? ¿TE IMAGINAS? - Ginny tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Ginny, Harry tarde o temprano se enterará, no se lo podrás ocultar toda la vida - Audrey lucía tan seria como nunca antes - Ese día llegará y tu tendrás que darle una explicación. Lo sé, se que algún día tendré que contarle todo, sin embargo aun no se que le diré ni como comenzaré, no me quiero preocupar por eso aun.  
  
El pequeño bebé que se encontraba en la carreola empieza a llorar, al parecer la platica que tenía Ginny y Audrey lo había despejado del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo.  
  
Hay. Déjame agarrarlo - dijo Audrey levantándose y tomando al pequeño. Lo empezó a calmar - Es hermoso y deberías de decirle a mamá que te corte ese cabello negro, esta taaan largo que no se puede peinar - Audrey le decía al pequeño con voz chistosa mientras con la mano trataba de aplacarle el cabello, y luego volteaba a ver a Ginny. ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunto Audrey - Un poco - dijo Ginny - Pues, adivina que traje - Audrey sacaba de su mochila varias bolsitas de palomitas de maíz con caramelo que traía. Le dejó el niño a Ginny y luego las repartió entre los otros tres pequeños y dejó una bolsa para Ginny y ella. No me gustan las palomitas de maíz con caramelo - dijo Ginny mientras ya sostenía al pequeño - Bueno, entonces me las comeré yo - dijo Audrey mientras se echaba unas cuantas a la boca -  
  
Los niños empezaron a tirar una cuantas al suelo.  
  
Oigan se las dí para que se las comieran no para que las tiraran - decía Audrey a los pequeños. Mira Audrey - Gritaba Mathilda apuntando al cielo. Una parvada de palomas se dejaba caer hacia el suelo para comerlas. Los niños gritaban felices, mientras Kevin espantaba unas cuantas y Mathilda observaba contenta como comían. Tírales de las tuyas - decía Mathilda a su amiguito - No, yo me las quiero comer - decía el pequeño mientras abrazaba la bolsita.  
  
Dos niños mas de vestimenta rara se acercaron para hacer lo mismo con pedazos de pan. Ginny inmediatamente vio que eran hijos de alguna bruja, recordaba que su madre los vestía de esa misma manera cuando era pequeña.  
  
El bebé parecía agradarle ver a las palomas, apuntaba con uno de sus pequeños dedos hacia ellas y luego volteaba a ver a Ginny balbuceando algunas sílabas.  
  
¿quieres verlas James? - Ginny miraba al pequeño que parecía entenderle, se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los demás niños jugando, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de las palomas, lo dejaba parado en el suelo, el pequeño parecía dar sus primeros pasos con ayuda de Ginny, el pequeño quería correr pero sus piernas aun no estaban listas para hacerlo, el pequeño volteaba a ver a Ginny y se reía, y ella se sentía tan feliz en ese momento. Un flash la aturdió, era un señor que le acababa de tomar una foto, y volteó algo asustada. No se preocupe - le decía el señor, agitando la foto instantánea - si no le gusta no la paga.  
  
Ginny se quedó callada, por un momento, y luego le dio una sonrisa al señor.  
  
Mire, que hermosos se ven usted y su hijo - dijo el señor mientras le mostraba una fotografía del pequeño volteando a ver a Ginny con una sonrisa y luego ella se la devolvía. Si, lo se - decía Ginny - pero no tengo dinero para pagarla. Pero si tan solo es una libra - decía el señor. ¿Qué pasa? - se acercó Audrey - ¿te tomaste una foto? ¿quiero verla? - Ginny se la enseñaba - ¡es hermosa! Eso le dije a su amiga - dijo el señor - pero dice que no tiene una libra para comprármela. No se preocupe, aquí tiene - Audrey sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón dinero y se lo daba - Audrey - le decía Ginny - No digas nada y quédate con la foto, que es un regalo mío. Bueno. Gracias Audrey - decía Ginny agachando la cabeza. De nada.  
  
Las dos siguieron platicando, Ginny ponía al pequeño James en la carreola mientras observaba una señora en la otra banca, al parecer era una bruja, su vestimenta así lo decía, se imaginaba que posiblemente era la madre de los dos pequeños que andaban ahora jugando con los niños que Ginny estaba cuidando. La pequeña Mathilda había agarrado la carreola del bebé y lo paseaba cerca de ellas con ayuda de su hermano, Ginny seguia viendo a la bruja o mejor dicho lo que ella estaba leyendo. Desde lejos miraba que posiblemente podía ser la revista corazón de bruja, pero no lo creía porque no tenía movimiento la foto en la portada, pero era justo lo que a ella le llamanba la atención. Tan solo escuchaba a su amiga hablar y hablar sobre varias cosas, Audrey no se daba cuenta de lo ída que estaba Ginny tratando de averiguar quienes salían en la portada, Audrey seguía hablando, ninguna de las dos se dieron cuenta que el amigo de Mathilda y de Kevin le dio a James unas palimitas de maíz, se las había metido a la boca y el pequeño se empezaba a ahogar, al principio ni los niños se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, pero cuando Mathilda se dio cuenta trató de ayudar al pequeño.  
  
GINNY, GINNY - gritaba desesperado Kevin. Ginny volteaba y miraba la carreaola con el niño a cinco metros de distancia, parecía que algo ocurria pero no podía ver. Asustada y con desesperación corrió hacia los niños, Audrey la siguió. - JAMES SE ESTÁ AHOGANDO. HÁGANSE A UN LADO - les dijo Ginny tratando de ver al pequeño que tocía y se metía la mano a la boca como queriéndose sacar algo, el bebé lucía rojo y no podía respirar. Ginny lucía desesperada, no sabía que hacer en ese caso.- ¿NO SE QUE HACER? ¿QUE HAGO?, ¿QUE HAGO?.  
  
Ginny sacaba al bebé de la carreola, pero este se encontraba amarrado de la cintura, jaló tan fuerte que se rompió el cinturón de seguridad, el pequeño parecía ahogarse cáda vez mas, una vena el la frente le parecía palpitar tan fuerte y el niño se ponía morado.  
  
GINNY, GOLPEALO EN LA ESPALDA, EN LA ESPALDA - le decía Audrey desesperada. Ginny lo volteaba y le daba unos leves golpes en la espalda pero no parecía pasar nada, el pequeño tratátaba de respirar pero nada, NO SALE, NO SALE,¿QUÉ HAGO? - en un acto de desesperación, Ginny metió tres de sus dedos a la voca del pequeño para sacar lo que se había tragado, Ginny ya traía lágrimas en los ojos. NO HAGAS ESO, SE AHOGARÁ MAS - Ginny escuchaba una voz que no conocía, la mujer de la banca de enfrente se levantaba y le quitaba al bebé de las manos a Ginny, sacaba la varita y decía. EXPULSION - Todas las palomitas de maíz que le había dado el niño las había sacado por arte de magia, las expulsaba todavía y respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, y luego después de eso el pequeño extrajo un llanto que parecía provenir desde su alma acumulado de desesperación y miedo. Ginny lo abrazaba fuertemente calmándolo. Ya, shhh, ya bebé - Ginny lo sujetaba fuerte a ella, lo abrazaba y lo consolaba con su voz quebrada, pues sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta - ya bebé, ya paso todo, ya no llores, ya no llores, aquí estoy contigo, no pasará nada. - la voz de Ginny se oía dulce. Gracias - decía Audrey con los ojos cristalizados, las tres estaban pálidas - En verdad Gracias. Cuida a tu bebé - le decía la señora, - no lo descuides de ese modo, y tienes que aprender primeros auxilios, porque lo que estuviste apunto de hacer esta mal, no debes de meter la mano a la garganta de nadie, le puedes atrofiar las cuerdas vocales y dejar a la persona para siempre sin poder hablar. 


	15. inicio de cursos

CAPITULO 15 " INICIO DE CURSO"

Los pasillos de la universidad se encontraban llenos de estudiantes que gritaban, hablaban en voz alta, aventaban papeles, reían y escupían, la facultad de "sociología cultural" estaba tan llena de jóvenes  magos que no se podía caminar sin toparse con alguien en los pasillos. La euforia del inicio de clases era tan grande que hasta  Harry y Ron estaban contagiados. Era un domingo, todos llegaban  justo ese día de todas partes del mundo para poderse instalar en sus dormitorios, los edificios que estaban capacitados para los dormitorios de los estudiantes estaban llenos de familiares, de chicos con grandes cajas de mundanza, de baúles y cosas exóticas que iban a ocupar para todo el año. Las muchachas se escuchaban que reían y coqueteaban en vez en cuando con los chicos. Los chicos estaban desesperados por conocer a las chicas de nuevo ingreso y darles la bienvenida, al igual esperaban a los chicos para darles su novateada. Era un caos a tal grado que ni Harry ni  Ron podían pasar por el pasillo del edificio de los dormitorios para poder salir. Después de media hora de saludar a chicos y chicas lograron salir y dirigirse a su facultad que se encontraba a 120 metros de distancia.

Caminaban por las oficinas, Harry no dejaba de voltear a ver si encontraba alguien conocido, un rostro familiar.

- No llegará hasta mañana – dijo Ron a Harry –

- ¿Qué? – decía distraído volteando a ver a su amigo - ¿vendrá?

- ¿No recuerdas que Cho te dijo que no volverá hasta mañana?

- Aahh si – decía Harry un poco decepcionado, no era a Cho a quien buscaba.  Volteaba a ver a cada chica que fuera pelirroja. Había una chica que lograba ver desde el  piso de arriba, platicaba con unos muchachos y reía fuerte, se miraba hermosa, su larga cabellera le llegaba a la cintura, se encontraba de espaldas, el corazón de Harry se aceleró y luego la chica volteó, no era ella. Otra se encontraba en medio de la explanada, parecía perdida, volteaba a ver a todos lados, al igual que la anterior, su larga cabellera rojo opaco hasta la cintura, un poco regordeta, no era tampoco ella.  Volteaba a ver a otra, esta se encontraba  enfrente de algunos chicos jugadores de quidditch, que como siempre se encontraban tratando de conquistar a las chicas hermosas de nuevo ingreso, ella parecía reír fuerte, tenía la forma del cuerpo de ella, lograba ver una parte del rostro, pero la descartó cuando vio que su cabello era tan corto que le llegaba arriba de los hombros, se encontraba peinado en capas hacia arriba, Ginny no tenía así el cabello, no era ella, además esta chica parecía coquetear con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

- Yo a quien ando buscando es a Hermione – decía Ron levantando la cabeza para todos lados para ver si la miraba –

- ¿Acaso no es esa de allá? – decía Harry apuntando a una chica de cabello castaño  enredado?

- No, no es ella – decía Ron decepcionado – quedamos de vernos aquí hace mas de 20 minutos, me sorprende que no haya llegado.

- Ron – decía Harry volteándolo a ver – Sabes bien que Hermione es  muy puntal, tal vez se enojó y se fue.

- No lo creo – decía Ron volteando a ver a en la multitud

- Por cierto, ¿qué paso con tu hermana?

- ¿Ginny?

- Si – Harry se mostraba bastante interesado en la respuesta de Ron. – tu mamá no nos dijo siempre que fue lo que sucedió.  

- Bueno – decía Ron  volteando a ver a Harry y dejándo de buscar a su novia – después que llegamos a Bulgaria mamá y papá fuero a hablar con Ginny, pero eso tu ya lo sabes, discutieron, papá no quiso decir nada, mamá se miraba muy decepcionada, al parecer Ginny no quería venir a esta universidad, se aferró a ir a Oxford, mamá casi se muere, no quiso hablar del tema, tu sabes bien que Ginny pasó todo el verano allá y casi se muere cuando la mamá de Audrey le comentó que Ginny salía con un hombre mayor que ella. Papá habló con  Ginny, y ella le dijo que tan solo era la niñera de su hijo, que le cuidaba su hijo mientras que este se iba a trabajar, es un hombre viudo así que Ginny se ofreció a cuidarlo. Mamá no quiso hablar nada de la universidad de Ginny, tan solo papá le mandó dinero para la inscripción. Yo me encuentro decepcionado de ella, así que será mejor que cambiemos de tema.

- Esta bien – Harry sabía bastante bien que Ron se encontraba molesto porque Ginny se había ido a Oxford, y el se encontraba triste porque le hubiera gustado verla mas seguido, tenerla mas cerca.

Se había retrasado, por suerte pudo arreglar que en el dormitorio en el que iba a vivir todo el año, lo pudiera compartir con una amiga suya. Caminaba hacia su facultad, el viejo edificio de la escuela que fácil tenía  200 años lograba una especie de magia y de atmósfera completamente diferente a su vieja escuela. Caminaba entre las demás facultades que ya eran de muggles, les entregaban folletos de  clubs de duelos, de ajedrez, de próximas fiestas de bienvenida. Había chicos que se paraban para presentársele, y ella tan solo reía tímidamente, se le hacía gracioso todo esto, por lo general no estaba acostumbrada a esto, en Hogwarts siempre que la miraban los chicos, era para pedirle sus apuntes o los deberes, aquí los chicos parecían acercarse mas por otra cosa. Su facultad parecía un poco abandonada, ya no había muggles a sus alrededores. Una lápida grande decía "Facultad de Sociología Cultural", toda una paradoja, pensaba, buena estrategia para despistar a los muggles. En cuanto entraba al edificio por dentro se encontraba lleno de jóvenes, todos parecía hablar en voz alta, se encontraban felices por encontrar a sus compañeros  y contarles todo lo que habían hecho en el verano. Justo en el centro de la facultad había una explanada  rodeada de los salones de clase, no había el techo, entraba el sol justo en medio y  al igual había una que otra planta para adornar el lugar, al igual que bancas. Pudo ver desde lejos que se encontraba justo en medio de la explanada los dos hombres que más quería. Corrió para llegar hacia ellos y el joven pelirrojo abrió sus brazos para abrazarla.

- ¿qué bueno que llegaste? – le decía Ron – te extrañe.

- Disculpa por el retraso amor – decía Hermione mientras lo soltaba para después darle un beso en los labios – tuve que ir a arreglar que me cambiaran de compañera de cuarto, no tienes ni idea de que loca me había tocado compartir la habitación.

- ¿Y ya lo arreglaste?

- Si  - decía Hermione – ni te imaginas con quien me tocó compartirlo, te iras de espaldas.

- ¿Quién? – decía Harry interrumpiendo – 

- Harry – decía Hermione  con una gran sonrisa  y con un grito de júbilo – disculpa por no saludarte – Hermione  se dirigía hacia él y lo saludaba con un gran abrazo muy fuerta.

- Ya, ya es suficiente – decía Ron separándolos- ahora me toca denuevo a mi.

- Esta bien – decía Hermione con una enorme sonrisa volviendo a abrazar a Ron. Alguien interrumpió con una voz.

- Heyyy Weasley – un tipo alto y robusto le hablaba a Ron  - ¡felicidades compañero! – y le daba la mano fuerte y orgulloso – jugaste fenomenal en los mundiales.

- Gracias  Richard – decía Ron orgulloso, mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Hermione –

- Y tu Potter, ni hablar, eres uno de los mejores buscadores através de los tiempos, en verdad estoy muy orgulloso de conocerte

- Gracias – decía Harry muy modesto –

- Ha pesar de que quedamos en tercer lugar en el mundial, estamos muy orgullosos por eso, además pusieron el nombre de Inglaterra en alto.

- No fue nada – decía Ron –

- Y ¿quien es esa chica tan hermosa? – preguntaba con respeto Richard mientras Hermione se sonrojaba –

- Es mi novia – decía Ron orgullos –

- Vaya, hasta en eso tienes suerte Weasley, apuesto que la conquistaste por ser un buen jugador.

- No, lo conozco desde que tiene 11 años – interrumpió Hermione mientras le daba la mano para presentarse – me llamo Hermione Granger.

- Mucho gusto Richard McClear, bueno los dejo, porque quedé de verme con mi novia en el restaurant de la esquina,  hasta luego.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos, saludaban a todos aquellos que se acercaban a felicitarlos por el grandioso papel que hicieron en los mundiales, los estudiantes les entregaba folletos de fiestas, de presentaciones de clubs. Harry y Ron pensaban a asistir a una que otra fiesta, Hermione no pensaba dejarlos ir solos. Los chicos hablaban entre los pasillos y escuchaban las platicas de otros entusiasmados.

- ¿Ya viste a esa chica? Si que me sorprendió – decía un chico alto y un poco flaco, por lo visto era todo un galán.

- ¿Cuál,  la pelirroja con la que estábamos hablando? – decía el otro mas bajo y con el pelo castaño bien peinado?

- Esa misma.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaban a su lado viendo detrás a la chica de pelo corto pelirrojo de  buen cuerpo, la misma chica que Harry había confundido con Ginny. Ron tan solo la volteaba a ver, la chica estaba de espaldas y platicaba con un tipo alto de buen cuerpo con acento americano.

- Si – decía el chico flaco – creo que le daré su novateada, la meteré en la cama y le haré el amor hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los chicos reían, Hermione lucía enfadada, Ron tan solo se limitó a reír y decir con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya extrañaba los comentarios de estos chicos – Harry también sonreía. Los chicos pasaban a su lado cuando hicieron este último comentario.

- Bien esa pelirroja pudiera ser hermana de ese tal jugador de Quidditch, ese Weasley, se parece a él – decía este último chico de pelo negro bien peinado.

- Me vale  de quien sea hermana, esa chica está preciosa – decía el otro alto flaco –

Ron se quedaba perplejo, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza del coraje. Harry se quedó sorprendido y los tres voltearon a ver a la chica pelirroja de atrás, era Ginny, se miraba sorprendente, platicaba y reía con un tipo alto de pelo negro, ojos azul celeste pequeños, el mismo tipo de acento americano. Hermione tan solo reía con una gran sonrisa, parecía feliz y luego dijo:

- Chicos, les presento a mi compañera de cuarto, Ginny Weasley – y Hermione volvía a reír ante la cara de sopresa de su novio y amigo. Ginny que parecía muy metida en la platica volteó y vio a su hermano y rió. Tenía su  pelo cortado un poco más arriba de los hombros, bien peinado, con varias capas hacia fuera, sonreía, estaba mas maquillada de lo normal, sus labios ahora tenían un color terracoca que le daban una expresión de sensualidad en su cara, ya no mas de ingenua, su cuerpo lucía mas esbelto de lo costumbre, traía unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y una blusa de manga corta ajustada que le levantaba un poco el busto, entre sus manos traía un papel doblado que jugaba con el, parecía que el chico la ponía nerviosa.

- Ron – decía Ginny con una gran sonrisa mientras el se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ron parecía molesto. Harry confundido y con la boca algo abierta sorprendido por la belleza de  la hermana de su amigo –

- Vine a visitarte, mañana entro a la  Universidad – decía Ginny –

-  ¿A Oxford? – decía Ron  molesto-

- No tontito, a esta universidad, estaré con ustedes y  Hermione 

- ¿DE VERDAD? – la cara de Ron cambió y se encontraba feliz, la abrazó fuerte y se estaba contento

- Si Ron.

- ¿Mis papás ya lo saben? – le preguntó ron a su hermana

- Les acabo de enviar una lechuza.

- Que bueno que te decidiste por entrar aquí –decía Ron

- Si, que bueno – decía Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola – decía Ginny tímidamente a Harry – ya me enteré lo bien que jugaron en el mundial, estoy orgullosa de ustedes.

- ¿En verdad? – decía Ron – me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí.

- A mi también, pero tenía que estar a un lado de Audrey, por cierto ¿ya se enteraron de quién va a  ser mi compañera de dormitorio?

- Nos lo acaba de decír – dijo Harry –

- Compartiré mi habitación con Hermione – decía Ginny volteándola a ver.

- Así es, - dijo Hermione volteándola a ver – prometo cuidarla y no dejar que entre ningún extraño – Hermione reía.

- Eso es bueno – decía Ron.

- Miren, les quiero presentar a  alguien, espero que te acuerdes de él – decía Ginny llamando a un joven alto como de 1.85 cm, muy guapo, de cuerpo atlético, nariz perfecta, pelo negro y ojos pequeños azul celeste, muy guapo, era el mismo con el que platicaba Ginny.

- Hola Ron – decía el joven alto y guapo – ¿te acuerdas de mí? 

Ron trató de reconocerlo, pero no pudo.

- Acuérdate de él – decía Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

- No, no me acuerdo de ti – dijo Ron un poco serio.

- Tu tía Greta está casada con mi papá, soy Scott Richardson.

- Aaaa  ya me acordé – dijo Ron mientras le daba la mano - ¿cómo haz estado?

- Muy bien.

- ¿y que haces aquí? – le preguntaba Harry serio –

- Bueno, salí de el colegio en América y quise estudiar en la universidad, esta es una de las mejores, así que me vine para acá.

- Mucho gusto – decía Hermione – Soy Hermione.

- El gusto es mío, - el joven guapo de cuerpo atlético volteaba a verla  muy tatento dándole  la mano.

- ¿y cómo están mis tíos? – dijo Ron un poco interesados –

- Bien – respondió Scott – Un poco tristes, para el próximo año se vienen a vivir a Londres, porque  Samantha acaba de entrar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Samantha? – preguntó Ron un poco confundido.

- Si, mi hermana menor, tal vez no te acuerdes de ella.

- Es que Ron se encontraba en el primer año de Hogwarts cuando ustedes visitaron la madriguera. Es  hermana de Scott e hija de mi tía Greta, y  también está Connor, el es mas pequeño.

- Ahhh – decía Ron no muy interesado.

- Bueno, será mejor que los deje, tengo que ir a mi dormitorio a acomodar mis cosas – Scott se despedía de ellos y se retiraba.

- Bueno, - decía Ginnny – creo que yo también tengo que ir al dormitorio a acomodar mis cosas.

- Nosotros de acompañamos – dijo  rápidamente Harry - ¿verdad Ron?

- Bueno – dijo Ron levantando los hombros.

Caminaron por un rato, más gente se detenía a saludarlos y a contemplar las dos hermosuras que traían a un lado, supusieron que era hermana de Ron por el cabello rojo y le gritaban desde lejos : CUÑADO!!!, Ron tan solo se enojaba y  les devolvía el grito levantando su mano. Las chicas iban a un lado platicando de cosas de mujeres. Cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron cajas y cajas de cosas, la mayoría de Hermione, y todas  eran de libros que se había hecho en un año. Ginny tan solo cargaba con dos cajas aparte de su viejo baúl. Observaban el cuarto, Harry se comportaba diferente, hasta Ron lo notaba, Ginny parecía no importarle  mucho la actitud de Harry que parecía querer  llamar la atención un poco siendo atento y dándole la razón a Ginny. Ambos varones se encontraban moviendo un mueble que Hermione desde hace más de media hora no sabía donde acomodar cuando escucharon un gran golpe que provenía de la habitación de afuera, el piso pareció moverse, por lo visto un mueble se había caído. Se escuchaban risas del otro extremo, risas nerviosas y salieron al pasillo para ver que era lo que ocurría. Los de otros cuartos apenas y asomaron la cabeza de sus cuartos para ver lo que sucedía.

- Wey ,  se calló esta cosa, jajajajajaja – una chica de escasos 1.55cm salía del cuarto despeinada y espantando el polvo de los lados.

- Tonta, te dije que lo movieras tantito jajajajaja – otra chica de casi el mismo tamaño salió del cuarto mientras tocía todo el polvo que seguía saliendo.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione  y Harry asomaban las cabezas para observar a las chicas. Una era chaparrita, la otra también, una tenía la piel apiñolada de mas, era morena, la otra también, una llevaba el pelo largo y lacio, la otra llevaba el pelo lacio y corto hasta los hombros y traía en su rostro unos lentes sumamente raros.

- ¿Son Gnomos? – decía Ron en plan de burla –

- Claro que no – contestaba Hermione – deben de ser latinas, por su acento.

- ¿Latinas? ¿en  Londres? – decía Harry extrañado.

- Ven, vamos a ayudarles – decía Ron inmediatamente dejando atrás a Hermione y a Ginny.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA  y ¿ahora como lo levantaremos? – decía la chica de cabello largo – 

- No lo se, hay que pedir ayuda – decía la chica de cabello corto – HEY TU, PELIRROJO,  ¿puedes ayudarnos un momento? 

- Si – decía Ron mientras se acercaba - ¿qué les sucedió?

- Que a esta mensa se le cayó el ropero al suelo completito. Necesitamos  la fuerza de dos hombres para poderlo levantar – decía la chica de cabello corto y de lentes.

Ron y Harry  con esfuerzos pero levantaron el ropero, las chicas les agradecieron, para eso ya estaban dentro también Hermione y Ginny un poco serias.

- Gracias muchachos por ayudarnos, pero ni siquiera nos hemos presentado – dijo la chica de cabellera larga y negra, su sonrisa parecía encantadora y de ojos negros con grandes pestañas, ha pesar de que era de estatura pequeña tenía buen cuerpo, su piel era morena, a Harry le recordaba a los dulces de Hagrid de café con leche – me llamo Silvia

- Y yo Paulina – decía la otra chica que se parecía mucho a la otra, morena de la misma tonalidad, era un poco mas gordita, pero esta se concentraba en su enorme trasero, de pelo negro, lacio hasta los hombros y llevaba unos lentes que a Harry se le hacían muy raros, eran ovalados  y de plástico, como muy modernos, pero no dejaban de ser raros, de color negro.

- Yo soy Ron, el es Harry, Hermione mi novia, y mi hermana menor Ginny.

- Hola

- Hola

- Hola.

- ¿son hermanas? – dijo Ginny viéndolas a las dos su gran parecido –

- No, para nada – decía Silvia mientras reía – somos amigas, viejas amigas.

- Si, desde hace mas de ocho años.

- No son de aquí ¿verdad? – decía Hermione un poco desconcertada –

- No, claro que no, se nos nota ¿verdad? – decía Paulina.

- Pues claro mensa  que se nos nota, nuestra pronunciación es pésima – contestaba Silvia.

- No lo decía por eso – contestaba Hermione – lo decía por sus  rasgos físicos.

- Somos de México – contestó Silvia.

- Si, del norte de México – rectificaba Paulina - ¿es tu color natural de cabello? – Paulina se dirigió a Ginny tocándole el cabello, parecía fascinada-

- Si – contestaba Ginny un poco tímida – 

- ¡Que bonito cabello tienes! ¿eres pelirroja natural? – le decía Paulina –

- Si – le contestaba a Paulina que se acercó a ver a Hermione, por lo visto no le podía decir lo mismo, pues su cabello estaba enredado como siempre.

- Y tu ¡que bonito color de ojos tienes! – decía Paulina para no dejarla atrás, Hermione tan solo le daba una sonrisa de pocos amigos.

- Bueno, pues ya saben – dijo Silvia – seremos vecinas todo el año, para lo que se les ofresca aquí estaremos.

- Esta bien – decía Ginny con una sonrisa –

- Yo te conozco  a ti – le decía Paulina a Harry y este se hacía pequeñito y pensaba ¡no otra vez, oh no, otra vez y volteaba a ver a su amigo Ron desconcertado.

- Eres el chico que juega quidditch, mi ex novio me  torturaba   contigo siempre – decía triste Paulina agachando la cabeza – pero de hecho te me haces mas conocido.

- ¿si? – le decía a  Harry – bueno, juego quidditch.

- No, no en eso – contestaba Paulina – Ya se porque te me haces conocido, es que te pareces a John Lennon.

- ¿QUUEEE? – Harry se impresionaba, siempre le habían dicho que se parecía a otras cosas, o lo reconocían  inmediatamente por su cicatriz, pero que se parecía a John Lennon, nunca, todos voltearon extrañados y se miraban entre sí. De hecho Harry nunca había escuchado ni un disco completo de él o te los beatles, no en casa de los Dudsley.

- Discúlpala  - decía Silvia interrumpiendo – es una fanática de los beatles.

- Espera – decía Paulina – fíjate bien. Si le quitamos los anteojos, por su cabello despeinado se parece a John cuando los Beatles iban comenzando, como en el año 1963, si le dejas los anteojos redondos y te dejas crecer la greña mas larga te pareces  a John  en el disco de "let it be"

- Si cierto – reía Hermione con una risa burlesca, Harry tan solo se ponía rojo – te pareces un poco a él.

- ¿ven? – decía Paulina.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos – decía Harry inmediatamente – nos dio mucho gusto conocerlas.

- Igualmente –dijeron las chicas que los acompañaron a los cuatro para afuera.

Los chicos salían de la habitación y entraban a otra.

- Esas chicas si que están locas –decía Ron mientas se sentaba en la cama que sería de Ginny –

- Son un poco media excéntricas – decía Ginny.

- ¿Medio? – contestaba Hermione – yo diría que son demasiado excéntricas y parece que hablan demasiado y eso de que Harry se parece a John Lennon, fue lo que mas me causo risa.

- A mi me recordaron  y no lo se porque a los gemelos – decía Ginny con una sonrisa –

- ¿A los gemelos fred y George?, nada que ver- decía Ron mientras se levantaba y miraba a su novia - ¿qué tal si vas y me ayudas a guardar mi ropa en mi dormitorio Hermione?

- ¿ahorita? – decía Hermione sin entenderle todavía exactamente lo que Ron trataba de  decirle – aaaa,  ahorita, mmm, bueno , si.

- Yo voy con ustedes – decía Ginny apuntándose con ellos –

- Mejor tu y yo vamos a comer – dijo inmediatamente Harry a Ginny entendiendo la indirecta  perfectamente –

- Bueno – decía Ginny un poco resignada, aunque feliz de la vida.

Ron y Hermione tomaban el  pasillo por la izquierda, Ron la tomaba de la cintura, junto a él, como no queriéndose apartar de ella, ambos iban abrazados hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Ginny y Harry tomaban a la derecha del pasillo, para salir.

- ¿a dónde quieres ir? – le preguntaba Harry a Ginny –

- Tengo hambre, que tal a comer.

- Te llevaré a un lugar que se encuentra cerca de aquí, justo en la esquina, es un merendero, hacen comida norteamericana.

- Perfecto – decía Ginny mientras caminaba junto a Harry.

Ambos se miraban felices, reían por cualquier cosa, el cielo amenazaba con una lluvia, pero eso no parecía importarle a la pareja que caminaban juntos, jugueteaban como antes. Harry hacía reír a Ginny con una que otra tontada que decía. Ella se mostraba feliz como pocas veces, no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Iban a cruzar la calle y Ginny le tomó la mano a Harry y luego le dijo:

- Dame la mano, no vaya a ser que te arroye un auto – decía Ginny mientras le sonreía, Harry sonreía tal y como lo hacía Ron con Hermione cuando ella se preocupaba por él. Harry no la soltó hasta que entraron al merendero.

- Harry, que gusto me da verte – decía un joven mesero  que pasaba con una orden entre sus manos – 

- A mi también – contestaba Harry –

- Vayan y busquen un buen lugar, en un momento los atiendo.

Ginny y Harry  escogieron   un lugar  al fondo en la esquina del merendero, se sentaron y vieron el menú y Ginny no pudo dejar de expresar lo que opinaba por el lugar.

- Es un muy buen lugar para comer, luce muy acogedor

- Así es -decía Harry echándole un ojo  a el lugar que estaba arreglado tipo los años 60's, la música que se escuchaba se le hacía agradable -  a mi me gusta mucho porque es un lugar muggle, aquí nadie me conoce por lo que soy, nadie se preocupa por mi cicatriz ni porque juego quidditch, aquí estoy tranquilo.

- Vaya, hasta que traes algo realmente hermoso – decía el mesero interrumpiendo la platica – dime que es tu novia, sino te diré  por primera vez Harry que eres un tonto. – Harry  rió, era Robert, el mesero, que desde hace un año se había vuelto amigo suyo.

- Es hermana de Ron – dijo Harry 

- ¡Claro! Como no saberlo, si ese tono de rojo intenso de la cabellera tan solo lo deben de tener los Weasley – decía Robert mientras volteaba a ver a Ginny.

- Así es – decía Ginny con una gran sonrisa – 

- Y mira que la chica aparte de ser hermosa tiene una preciosa sonrisa – Ginny se sonrojaba por lo que Robert le decía – eres un tonto si no la conviertes en tu novia Harry, y yo un suertudo por encontrarme una chica tan hermosa.

- Si pues Robert  pero deja de babear y toma la orden – decía Harry riendo y con un poco de celos.

- Bueno, ¿qué va a pedir la señorita? -  decía muy cortes el mesero –

- Mmm. Creo que voy a querer ..... una hamburguesa con doble queso, sin cebolla, una malteada de.... vainilla. .....con ... unas  papas fritas y sin olvidar una orden de cebollas fritas.

- Claro que es  una Weasley – decía Robert con una gran sonrisa - ¿y tu Harry? 

- Lo mismo de siempre.

Robert se retiraba con la orden, por dos horas los dos rieron por un sinfín de cosas que decían y recordaban. Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba feliz, nunca  ella lo había visto reírse tanto cuando estaban juntos.  Ginny se la pasaba hablando  y contando las experiencias de sus hermanos gemelos de niños, de las travesuras que hacían, Harry la escuchaba atento y embobado cuando Ginny le contaba cosas de su familia, cuando imitaba a Ron cuando se enojaba, pensaba que lo imitaba a la  perfección, y luego recordó una vez que Ron le dijo que  Ginny siempre hablaba demasiado, pero nunca cuando estaba el, siempre se ponía nerviosa, ahora lucía segura de lo que decía y se ponía a hacer ruidos raros imitando a sus hermanos que lo hacían retorcerse de la risa. Había descubierto muchas cosas de ella que antes había ignorado, como ese lunar que tenía cerca de su boca, la había besado tantas veces que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí; de que cuando comía movía los pies, de hecho varias veces habían rozado los suyos; de que comía las papas fritas sin salsa de tomate; de que se comía la hamburguesa al revés porque decía que el pan de abajo estaba remojado y que no quería que se le desasiera su hamburguesa, de que cuando lo escuchaba jugueteaba con su cabello, de muchas cosas, de ese brillo en los ojos que le recordaban los tiempos de Hogwarts. Harry se sentía tan bien que no se habían dado cuenta  del tiempo que había pasado hasta que volteó a ver por la ventana y descubrió que ya se estaba metiendo el sol.

- Vaya, si que se nos ha pasado el tiempo – decía Harry viendo su reloj.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – le preguntaba Ginny seria –

- No, claro que no, me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo, tenía mucho que no me la pasaba así.

- Claro – decía Ginny con una sonrisa – pues, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos? – Ginny vio el brillo de los ojos verdes de Harry y recordó automáticamente de  cuando fue – ahhh si, ya me acordé, por cierto...

-  Si aquí lo traigo conmigo – dijo Harry llevándose la mano al pecho y retirándose un poco la prenda y sacándolo - ¿te parece bien si me ayudas a quitármelo? – Harry rió y Ginny supo  que era de broma, aunque la cara de Ginny lucía de espanto o de vergüenza mejor dicho – Ambas cosas me dieron mucha suerte en los mundiales.

- ¿Así lo crees? – dijo Ginny

- Sí así lo creo – dijo Harry seguro de lo que le decía viéndola directo a los ojos.

- Quise despedirme de ti, pero saliste demasiado rápido de la casa y ya no te encontré despues.

- Ron y yo nos adelantamos, disculpa que no haya podido ni siquiera decirte adiós.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, además yo no te agradecí por defenderme aquél día.

- ¿Te siguió molestando Colin después de eso?

- No, bueno, quiso disculparse conmigo pero no le di oportunidad.

- ¿Piensas volver con él? – dijo Harry serio y bajando la voz.

- Claro que no, no lo pienso dejar que vuelva entrar a mi vida.

- Eso me parece bien – dijo Harry con el medallón ya en la mano – Será mejor que te lo dé, al menos que me vuelva a quedar con él.

- Si verdad – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry se acercó lentamente a Ginny que tenía la mano extendida, le tomó su mano y cariñosamente le abrió la mano, los dedos de Harry jugaban sobre la palma de Ginny. Harry parecía concentrar la mirada en su palma, como queriendo grabar en su mente  sus líneas. Extendió su mano y dejó el medallón en la mano. Vio como pasaba de dueño, miraba el  medallón como añorándolo, y luego con su mano le cerró el puño a Ginny y volteó  a mirar a Ginny: se mira hermosa, pensaba; su rostro le mostraba tanta tranquilidad que  le gustaría descansar sobre su pecho. Ella lo miraba callada y los ojos le brillaban, y luego recordó el beso, ese  beso que por tal vez 20 segundos los había unido de nuevo.

Había puesto su medallón con la mano con tanto cuidado, que  no podía quitarle los ojos de enzima a Harry, ¿cómo no pensar que me quiere? ¿cómo no pensarlo cuando  me besó de esa manera? Nunca antes he besado a nadie con tal deseo y con tanto amor, solo a él, pensaba Ginny, que por un momento agachó su cabeza creyendo que se quitaría esa imagen suya, pero cuando volvió la vista, él estaba ahí, viéndola con esa mirada penetrante, parecía el corazón de Harry se le aceleraba, pues,  su pecho se movía constantemente, el corazón de Ginny parecía que quería ir en la misma sintonía que el de Harry, pues se aceleró. No podía quitar esa imagen suya, la de aquel beso, la de pasar sus manos por su rostro, por su cuerpo, tan solo una vez,  pensaba, tan solo una vez mas. Si se tocaban, explotarían, pero ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a retirar la mano, no Ginny, no Harry.

Ahí estaban callados los dos viéndose directamente, esperando a ver quien daba el primer paso para comenzar, ambos se miraban excitados, Harry un poco mas, que torpemente movió su  pie y dio con el de Ginny debajo de la mesa, tan solo ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar un quejido, o un gemido, Dios sabe que era. Harry se sentía tan vulnerable que sería capaz de aventar la mesa que los dividía y besarla justo ahí y dejar salir todo lo que sentía. Ginny sin saber que hacía (o mejor dicho el impulso la  llevo a hacer eso), juntó su rodilla con la de Harry y el inmediatamente bajó su mano y se la llevó a la rodilla de Ginny, la puso ahí y luego volteó a verla directamente y sonrió, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y con su otra mano entrelazó la mano de Ginny y la suya, Ginny dejando el medallón en la mesa. Ambos entendieron perfectamente la indirecta.

- Ginny .... yo ....- Harry se disponía a hablar, se miraba nervioso pero no le retiraba la vista a Ginny

- Aquí tienen la cuenta chicos – dijo el mesero dejándoles una nota –

Harry y Ginny automáticamente se soltaron, ambos nerviosos y desviando las miradas, Ginny sacó de una pequeña bolsa una cartera de mujer (muggle) que apenas cabía que Audrey le había regalado  en su pasado cumpleaños, la abrió.

- No te preocupes, yo pago – dijo Harry 

- Bueno – dijo Ginny que le había dado tanto calor, mientras que Harry sacaba unos billetes para pagar. Ginny cerraba su cartera y  algo salió de ella.

- Se te calló esto – dijo Robert mientras lo levantaba y lo colocaba en la mesa –

- Gracias – dijo Ginny lanzando su mano de la mesa para tomar lo que era  para que Harry no lo viera, pero Harry fue mas rápido –

- ¿Es una foto? – Harry sintió un  hoyo en el corazón sin saber porqué exactamente. Miraba sorprendido, era una foto de Ginny sosteniendo con sus manos un bebé que apenas podía sostenerse con sus pies – ¿quién es el bebé? – dijo Harry inmediatamente y muy serio.

- Es...  es ... –Ginny se mostraba un poco nerviosa – bueno , te lo diré, si ya lo saben mis papas, que no lo sepas tu – Harry se extraño por lo que decía Ginny.

- El verano estuve trabajando de niñera para... para pagarme algunos gastos – decía Ginny – me imagino que la mamá de Audrey te comentó que yo salí con un señor mayor que yo ¿verdad? – Ginny parecía cohibida.

- Así es – dijo Harry como esperando una explicación –

- Pues... pues... pase el verano en la casa de ese señor. El es viudo... y... necesitaba a alguien que le cuidara a su hijo, así que lo hice yo. Cuado mamá se enteró casi pega el grito en el cielo, porque la mamá de Audrey le inventó que yo andaba saliendo con mi jefe, pero no era cierto. Tu sabes, mi mamá se puso mas  tranquila y yo todo el verano me encariñé con el pequeño, de hecho este día lo había llevado al parque.

- Ahhh ahora comprendo – decía Harry observando la fotografía, vio al pequeño que traía un trajecito color azul y le recordó a él cuando estaba pequeño, del album de fotografías que le había dado Hagrid al terminar el primer año – creo que hub... serás una excelente mamá cuanto tengam... tengas tus hijos – Harry parecía decirse a si mismo "tonto despues de acabar de decir esto –

- Eso creo – dijo Ginny muy extrañada, agarro la foto y la guardó – bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos  vamos? Me imagino que Hermione y Ron ya se habrán desocupado.

- Por lo regular duran horas – Harry rió tras esto recordando la infinidad de veces que Ron lo había dejado afuera de su dormitorio encerrado con Hermione, dejándole como opción la cama de Cho. Y luego vio la cara de Ginny un poco asustada.

- Pues ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? – ginny parecía confundida, era ingenua, no había comprendido la indirecta  y luego se cayó comprendiendo todo.

- Pues... tu ya sabes ....  –decía Harry muy tímido – lo que hacen todas las parejas ahora.

- Aaa – decía Ginny un poco sorprendida ¿lo que hacen todas las parejas? Ella no había hecho nada con Colin, es mas, no había permitido que la tocara demasiado, siempre lo controlaba, pero después de esto, comprendió que Harry hacia lo mismo con Cho "al menos era lo que todas las parejas hacen" y se  molestó – mejor vámonos.

Harry notó que Ginny estaba un poco molesta. Salieron del merendero, el le abrió la puerta, no había dicho ya nada cuando en eso alguien interrumpió.

- HARRY, HARRY – era  Johanna, la amiga de Cho, nomás eso le faltaba, pensaba Harry -  Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien  - decía Harry mientras la saludaba de beso 

- Tenia ya rato que no te miraba, ¿Y Cho?, no la he visto – la chica de cabello negro volteó a ver a Ginny que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y molesta, comprendió que posiblemente podría estar saliendo Harry con ella.

- Llegará mañana – decía Harry mientras se metía las manos en el bolsillo.

- Aaa bueno, - decía la chica - ¿todavía andas con ella? – un poco extraña volteaba a ver a Ginny y Harry comprendió.

- Si, todavía – Harry agachaba la cabeza y se soba la frente – aa mira, te voy a presentar a una amiga. 

- Mucho gusto, Johanna – le daba la mano a Ginny algo temerosa –

- Ginny Weasley – le decía Ginny muy seria –

- ¿eres hermana de Ron? – le preguntaba la chica.

- Si. Harry – Ginny volteaba a ver a Harry muy seria – Si no te molesta si quieres yo me voy a mi dormitorio, así te puedes quedar platicando con tu amiga.

- No, yo ya me voy, tengo prisa  - dijo Johanna – me dio mucho gusto conocerte y Harry, nos vemos mañana en clases, bye

- Bye – Harry se despidió de la chica y por alguna razón sintió que había metido la pata con Ginny,  y para el colmo su amiga llegó en mal momento a preguntarle por Cho, la verdad es que quería quedarse justo en el momento en el que se encontraban adentro en el merendero.

- ¿No crees que es hermosa la noche? – dijo Harry con una mientras caminaba a un lado de Ginny que daba grandes zancadas y llevaba los brazos cruzados.

- El cielo esta nublado – tan solo se limitaba a decir Ginny sin voltearlo a ver

- ¿estas enojada? – decía Harry muy preocupado

- No  claro que no lo estoy – Ginny seguía caminando como si tuviera prisa de llegar a un lado.

- ¿entonces porque caminas tan rápido?

- Porque tengo frío – decía Ginny con un tono golpeado. Acto seguido Harry se quitaba la chaqueta la detenía, y se lo ponía en sus hombros.

- Y no quiero que te la quites – le decía Harry. Ginny agachaba la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a caminar. Harry parecía comprender a la perfección.

- Aquella tarde fue única – dijo Harry a Ginny tratando de sacarle platica.

- ¿Qué? – decía Ginny confundida y con la nariz roja - ¿de cual tarde hablas?

-  ¿Cómo que de cual? – Harry se detenía ya estaba afuera del edificio de los dormitorios – de la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¿la vez que golpeaste a Colin? – decía Ginny un poco molesta aún. Harry trataba de algún modo volver al tema en el que antes se encontraban sumergidos, pero no era momento, sin embargo continuó.

- La vez que nos besamos afuera en la casa de Audrey – decía Harry poniéndose enfrente de ella.

- Aahh , esa vez – Ginny agachaba la cara, comprendía tantas cosas, se sentía mal,  nunca había pensado en alguien mas, sin embargo la chica que acababa de conocer le recordó bastante bien que Harry ya salía con alguien, Cho, no importara lo que hubiera habido antes entre Harry y ella, tan solo era el pasado y Harry tan solo quería revivirlo. En todo este tiempo había comprendido que los hombres no se manejan por sentimientos, ni por amor, sino  por insitito, un instinto bastante fuerte que los impulsa a lo que sea, hasta engañar. Todo esto pensaba ella, 

- Si tan solo fue un beso – dijo Ginny secamente, aunque fuera verdad, tan solo había sido un beso, pero que beso, además eso bastaba para decir lo suficiente.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿ESO TE PARECIÓ? – decía Harry como queriéndose molestar.

- Si , eso me pareció, solo un beso, nos dejamos llevar, sea por lo que haya sido.

- Comprendo – dijo Harry molesto – solo fue un sencillo beso.

- Pues ¿qué creías Harry? ¿QUÉ TODO IBA A VOLVER COMO ANTES? – decía Ginny muy enojada.

- CLARO QUE NO – Le contestaba Harry , y a Ginny le dolía su contestación.- NO ME PUEDES NEGAR QUE ESE BESO FUE DIFERENTE

- ¿Y QUE  SI FUE DIFERENTE? – Ginny ya estaba levantando la voz de mas. - ¿QUÉ NOS DICE QUE FUE DIFERENTE? EL HECHO QUE ESE BESO HAYA SIGNIFICADO ALGO PARA AMBOS, NO DEJA DE SER UN SIMPLE BESO

- ¿significo algo para ti? – dijo Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos, Ginny lo miraba con temor –

- PUES... PUES...CLARO QUE LO FUE – decía Ginny mientras el corazón se le aceleraba, le acababa de decir vilmente  lo que sintió, le admitió que haya lo que haya sido sintió algo, temía por lo que le fuera a decir, que se fuera a reír de ella.

- DIME QUE SIGNIFICO GINNY, DIME – Harry la tomaba de los hombros, se notaba algo desesperado.

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? 

- QUE LO ADMITAS, DIME QUE SENTISTE  LO MISMO QUE YO – Harry la tenía tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su corazón palpitar tan fuerte como el de ella,  podía olerlo, su aroma natural, pues rara vez usaba perfume.

- PERO HARRY, NI SIQUIERA  SE  LO QUE SENTISTE- Ginny estaba confundida, temía por ella y por sus sentimientos, que no fueran iguales.

- Sentí esto. – Harry tomaba aire  y dirigió sus labios hacia los de ella fuertemente, como queriéndole quitar hasta su último aliento. Ginny cerraba los ojos y miraba luces, el estomago volvía a revolcarse. Harry la besaba, los labios de Harry jugaban primero con su labio inferior y luego  introducía su lengua dejándola que tocara la de Ginny, las manos de Harry se encontraban en la espalda de Ginny y las de ella  una en la cabeza de Harry y la otra en la espalda también. Harry  que tenía sus manos en la espalda la empujaba hacia el, no dejándola escapar, ella le correspondía el beso a la perfección, mejor que en los viejos tiempos. Ginny se encontraba tan excitada que no le importó que el bulto de los pantalones de Harry le topara  un poco mas debajo de su cintura, de hecho hasta le agradaba. Harry la seguía besando sin importarle nada mas,  sin importarle nada. Ginny jugaba con los labios de Harry de tal manera que con sus dientes tomó el labio inferior de  Harry  y lo mordió levemente y luego ye dio un pico en sus labios. Los dos se detuvieron demasiado agitados, su respiración estaba al tope, el la abrazaba fuertemente y la miraba directo a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada, el la miraba como deseando mas de ella, y le acarició una mejilla, y luego la abrazó, no le dijo nada mas, la abrazó tan fuerte y ella a él.

- No lo podemos  negar – le decía Harry a Ginny – abrazándola – No lo podemos negar 

Ginny lo dejó de abrazar y levantó la cara para verlo, los  ojos de Ginny tenían lágrimas, se negaba a creer, lo soltó y salió, se le escapó de los brazos y se fue corriendo.

Nada la detuvo llegar a su habitación. Por lo visto Hermione no había llegado y que bueno porque le tendría que explicar la razón por la que se encontraba llorando. Estaba confundida, ¿qué diablos era lo que quería Harry? ¿de que diablos le servia besarlo si no lo tenía? No volvería a jugar su juego, no de nuevo, ¿qué si lo quería? Claro que lo quería, es mas, lo amaba, era la segunda  persona que mas amaba, pero ¿y eso que derecho le daba a ella? Ninguno, ningún derecho, le hubiera gustado tener el valor de contarle todo a sus hermanos para que fueran a golpearlo, así sacaría todo el coraje que sentía, la impotencia, pero eso no servia de nada, él seguiría con Cho y ella  tendría que salir adelante por  el bien que la estaba esperando.  

Caminó entre las cajas de Hermione, y trataba de volver a tomar mas aire, de calmarse, escuchó que tocaron su puerta, dudó por un segundo en abrirla, dejó que tocaran tres veces y luego la abrió:

- Sabía que serías tu.

Se preguntaba que había hecho mal, lo había dejado ahí afuera, solo,  y lo vio todo, ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, lastima que no quería explicarle exactamente que era lo que tenía, pero algo bueno  había sacado de todo esto, y se dio cuenta que ella todavía lo quería, lo suficiente como  para esperarlo, pensaba Harry. Caminó hacia los dormitorios, subió los escalones y tocó la puerta, se encontraba cansado, deseaba recostarse en su cama  y esperar  hasta mañana, pero no podía  hacerlo, sería capaz de hablar por  primera vez, si es que podía, tenía que contarle, todo este tiempo no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada, tenía que darle un indicio. Tocó tres veces la puerta hasta que se abrió de golpe

- Sabía que serías tu.- Harry levantaba la cabeza cuando miraba a su mejor amigo Ron, que tan solo sacaba la cabeza despeinada y por lo que Harry podía ver no tenía camiseta, respiraba agitado, su rostro estaba rojo, como cuando se la pasaban practicando por horas quidditch – vamos por la cuarta...

- Tengo sueño, estoy cansado Ron – interrumpió Harry con  un rostro triste, pero una voz interrumpió.

- Ronnie, te estoy esperando – y Ron metía la cabeza a la habitación –

- Espera gatita  - le decía Ron a Hermione –

- ¿Ronnie? ¿gatita? – Decía Harry con cierta burla aguantándose la risa en la garganta –

- ¡Cállate Potter! – le decía Ron con voz fuerte y ya serio – ándale, vete a caminar por allá, yo te busco cuando terminemos – y le cerraba la puerta a Harry, y tan solo pensaba que eso era lo malo de estar con Ron, y lo peor del caso es que ahora eso iba a ser todos los días.

Caminó desbalagado por los pasillos que todavía habían estudiantes que limpiaban sus dormitorios, movían muebles y uno que otro que se quedaban a platicar en el pasillo, pero ya eran pocos,  ya que  en la mañana sería el primer día de clase para todos los estudiantes, con excepción de los de primer curso. Caminó hasta bajar a el último piso, llegó hasta la puerta de Ginny que se encontraba cerrada, quiso tocar pero no se animó, no era tiempo para hacerlo, además ¿qué le diría?, prefirió darse la vuelta y una puerta se abrió y logró escuchar.

- hey Lennon, pss, pss – era Paulina, una de las chicas que había conocido, estaba medio chiflada igual que su compañera, tan solo volteaba.

- ¿Me dices a mi? – decía Harry señalándose –

- No, le digo al otro tipo de gafas y de pelo negro que está detrás de ti – le decía Paulina – si, te dio a ti.

- Aaa – Harry se acercaba hacia la puerta de su habitación - ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Esperas a tu novia? – le dijo Paulina –

- ¿Qué? – Harry parecía confundido.

- Si, a la pelirroja. Déjame decirte que sea lo que le hayas dicho a una mujer no se le hace llorar. Además si buscabas su perdón, pues olvídalo, no está.

- ¿Hablas de Ginny? – dijo Harry - ¿a dónde fue?

- Vino un tipo con un bebé y se la llevo, creo que es su papá porque logré escuchar que la consolaba y luego la regañó.

- ¿escuchaste lo que le dijo? – decía Harry intrigado

- Mmmm, creo que le dijo algo así como que: será mejor que te alejes de él, tu lo prometiste, no es bueno para... para..... bueno , eso no lo escuché bien. – Harry se quedó pensativo, tratando de ver quién podía ser, su papá no lo era, tal vez el tipo que le dijo Ginny que había estado trabajando con él, tal vez, pero lo que le preocupaba era que estaba llorando ella.

- Bueno, Gracias – Harry se daba la vuelta y se disponía a vagar cuando devuelta lo volvió a llamar la chica.

- Heyy Lennon – decía la chica casi susurrando - ¿No quieres entrar? Estamos pisteando.

- ¿qué? –  decía Harry confundido al no entender exactamente  lo que quería decir.

- Si. Que si no quieres venir a tomarte unas cervezas con nostras.

- Bueno – Harry no la pensó mucho, entró a la habitación de las chicas mexicanas, de todos modos tenía que esperar bastante tiempo para que Ron desocupara su habitación.

Estuvo platicando con Paulina y Silvia, tomó varias botellas de cerveza, descubrió que las chicas no eran nada locas como creían, de hecho eran demasiado habladoras, siempre contando anécdotas del nuevo mundo (América). Las dos chicas le explicaban a Harry algunas costumbres de su país y Harry lucía interesado, le platicaron sobre su colegio en México, la manera en que utilizan la magia allá y sobre  chicos. Silvia  parecía ser muy coqueta, sin embargo no con él. Paulina parecía ser como Hermione, una cerebrito, pero no se la pasaba presumiendo su conocimiento. De hecho le recordaba a los Gemelos, pero con la diferencia que ellas no tenían ningún parentesco. Como tres horas y media después escuchó  que alguien llegaba a la habitación de a un lado, era Hermione y cuando la vio, corrió a su habitación despidiéndose de las chicas que muy corteses  le dijeron que cuando volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, no dudara ir a su dormitorio por una buena platicada y unas buenas cervezas.

Harry entró a su dormitorio, Ron se encontraba acostado en su cama y Harry parecía algo molesto.

- Te pasaste – le dijo Harry a Ron

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Ron que se encontraba viendo hacia el techo y luego volteó a ver a Harry.

- Que te pasaste, tardaste demasiado, me dejaste afuera mucho tiempo, para la otra renta una habitación de hotel – le dijo Harry enfadado.

- Oyes, yo no tengo la culpa que Cho aún no haya llegado, además cuando tu no llegabas en las noches  yo no me quejaba porque no venías a dormir.

- Era diferente –

- No, no lo es – decía Ron – Hermione no estaba en la universidad

- Pues para la otra te vas para su cuarto – decía Harry tirándose a la cama –

- ¿Y Ginny? – decía Ron –

- En su cuarto – contestaba Harry .

- No, ¿qué en donde se quedaría Ginny? – rectificaba Ron

- Ginny – Harry suspiraba  y dejaba  soltar un simple aaaa. – Ron, ¿eres mi amigo?

- Siip – decía Ron  sabiendo lo que Harry le diría – somos muuuy buenos amigos, porque hasta el momento no te haz metido con ningún familiar mío.

- Ron – Harry volteaba a verlo –

- No me digas que tiene que ver con Ginny, porque ya sabes como te va – decía Ron sentándose en la cama.

- Espérate Ron – decía Harry haciendo lo mismo que Ron – no me dejas terminar.

- Te enamoraste de ella, ¿verdad? – decía Ron que mucho tenía razón, pero a Harry se le hacía una palabra muy fuerte que alteraría a Ron de tal modo que no permitiría que se le acercara a Ginny ni a medio metro. Lo conocía, tenía que darle por su lado.

- Mejor dicho, me estoy ilusionando – Dijo Harry no muy convencido en la palabra que quería decir y viendo la reacción de Ron.

- Bueno, no esta tan mal como me lo imaginaba – decía Ron calmándose un poco – al menos se que ella también se ilusiona cada vez que te ve.

- Lo se – dijo inmediatamente Harry –

- Pero, ¿y Cho? – preguntó Ron inmediatamente - ¿acaso no estas bien con ella?

- Si pero con Ginny es diferente, ella es mas, es mas – Ron parecía ponerse mas rojo de la furia, Harry tenía que pensar exactamente lo que iba a decir, de todos modos tenía que preparar el terreno con Ron si es que quería tener algo con Ginny – Ginny es mas bonita la cosa, ¿entiendes?, es tan buena gente que me agrada estar a su lado, es bonita y creo que se merece lo mejor. Quiero una chica así a mi lado.

- Pues yo te diría que la pienses mejor, porque si le llegas a hacer daño, ya sabes que tiene seis hermanos que esperamos golpear al siguiente, sea quien sea.

Ron quedó profundamente dormido, parecía que después de la sesión que tuvo con Hemione lo dejó tan cansado que ni siquiera un rinoceronte lo podría despertar. El no podía dormir, no podía olvidar ese beso, trataba de compararlos con los otros besos que se habían dado antes, pero ningún beso de ella se podría comparar, ninguno, cerró los ojos y le entraron unas ansias, y pensó que probablemente la cerveza que había bebido era la causa y le trajo un recuerdo, de aquellos que no se borran fácilmente.

FLASH BACK

Aquel día no se habían visto, los deberes habían sido demasiados por parte de Snape que ya eran las 9:00 p.m. y apenas Ron, Hermione y Harry acababan de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, ha pesar de que era temprano,  pocas personas se encontraban en ella. Harry levantaba la vista para buscarla pero no estaba, quiso preguntar por ella pero alguien mas le había ganado.

- Oyes Colin. ¿haz visto a Ginny? – le decía Ron –

- Hace rato que subió – contestó  Colin

- ¿Tan rápido se fue a dormir? -  preguntó Hermione –

- No lo creo – contesto Colin – traía un libro, parecía muy interesada en el, me imagino que lo está leyendo para tratar de dormir.

Los pocos que quedaron en la sala de Gryffindor  platicaban y bromeaban por un rato, Harry esperó por mas de una hora para ver si bajaba, pero se fue a la cama sin verla, parecía algo desesperado. Trató de dormir, volteaba a ver a su amigo Ron que ya se encontraba casi roncando,  los ronquidos de Neville no lo dejaban dormir, un calor insoportable lo invadía de la nuca hasta su cadera, se destapaba, le daba  frío, se tapaba, le daba calor. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba verla, se la imaginaba dormida, sola, quería ir a despertarla pero despertaría a las demás chicas y lo castigarían. Pero luego pensó bien y se dijo  estúpido así mismo, ¿para que diablos tenía la capa invisible?.

La tomó observó a Ron como pidiéndole permiso, pero luego recapacitó y se dio la media vuelta. Llevaba su capa  puesta tapándole  por completo. Subió unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas de  sexto curso, apenas  podía ver con la luz de la luna. Revisó las camas de las chicas buscándola, pero no se miraba nada, hasta que volteó y vio la cama de Ginny, estaba vacía ¿qué había ocurrido? Tal vez se sintió mal y fue a la enfermería. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, sin importar que  lo escucharan. Cuando llegó a la sala común Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea que parecía aun no  consumir sus fuegos por completo. Estaba dormida, en esa vieja pijama rosa que apenas y le quedaba, su cabeza le colgaba un poco y en su mano tenía un libro con pasta vieja. Se acercó y se quitó la capa, la dejó a un lado suyo  y sin hacer ruido se sentó a un lado suyo, la observó por un momento, ella seguía tan dormida como al principio, se miraba tan dulce, tan inocente, y luego Ginny dejó soltar un suspiro. Harry tomó su rostro con una mano y se lo levantó

- ginny, ginny – decía Harry susurrándole al oído para no despertarla – 

- mmmm – Ginny movía su cabeza y apenas abriendo los ojos lo miraba somnolienta - ¿Harry?

- Hey, preciosa, te quedaste dormida aquí – decía Harry con el mismo tono dulce que antes. Ginny se quedaba quieta, tan solo lo miraba – 

- Estaba soñando contigo – le decía Ginny con voz ronca  y luego levantaba  la cabeza - ¿sigo en la sala común?

- Si

- Bajé porque no podía dormirme, así que trate de leer para que me diera un poco de sueño.

Pues si que lo lograste – decía Harry tomando el libro y poniéndolo en la mesa de a un lado. Y luego Ginny sin que Harry le dijera nada  se acomodó  entre sus brazos y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, el tan solo la abrazaba. Ambos se recostaron sobre el sillón,  Ginny se  quedó callada por un momento y luego hablo.

- La vez del baño de prefectos....  - dijo Ginny no muy segura de hablar de ese tema. 

- ¿Sí? – contestó Harry –

- ¿Lo disfrutaste? – Ginny levantaba su cabeza y volteaba a ver a Harry algo seria

- Claro que si – decía Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios y un poco sonrojado por la pregunta de Ginny - ¿y sabes que fue lo más importante?

- ¿qué? – dijo Ginny nerviosa 

- Que fuiste tu. Yo no me puedo imaginar como  hubiera sido con otra persona mas que contigo Ginny, aun pienso en lo que pasó la semana pasada y se me enchina la piel  - decía Harry mientras Ginny se acomodaba para poderlo ver directo a la cara - ¿y tu? ¿lo disfrutaste?

- Bueno – decía Ginny – si me gusto pero es que no estoy segura si es así como se debe de sentir.

- Bueno – decía Harry agachando la cabeza, creía que ella no se la había pasado tan bien como él.

- Lo que paso fue que nunca he sentido algo como eso – decía Ginny como emocionada – nunca antes tantos sentimientos se me habían juntado a la vez, temía por equivocarme y me daba miedo lo que fuera a seguir – Harry tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y Ginny seguía hablando – y luego sentirte tan cerca de mi, verte sobre mi, fue algo sorprendente – Ginny se detenía  y lo miraba directo a sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

- Entonces sentiste lo mismo que yo – dijo Harry serio y mirándola también a sus ojos marrones.

- Creo que si – Harry se acercó y la besó, Ginny estaba sentada justo a lado de las piernas de Harry, que la besaba con ternura. Por primera vez Harry sentía que unos fuertes lazos lo unían a ella. Ginny se dedicaba a besarlo tiernamente, sin importarle nada. Cerraba sus ojos y miraba como unas luces de colores que hacían que su corazón se encendiera, sentía que el estómago de algún modo se movía involuntariamente. Sintió como Ginny le besaba el cuello cálidamente y cómo un impulso dentro de él hacía que la abrazara, quería sentirla mas y mas cerca y no se había dado cuenta que algo dentro de él se había levitado, y gracias a Ginny.

Ginny  lo miraba, no había nada mejor que él, pensaba. No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, porque lo besaba de tal manera, pero al menos su corazón si. Quería que ese momento fuera especial para ambos, así que sin notarlo subió sobre las piernas de Harry, ella ya respiraba agitada y enfrente de él que ya parecía también agitado. Sintió como algo creció debajo de sus dos piernas, no provenía de ella, sino de él y un impulso hizo  que la mano de Ginny se dirigiera hacia eso. Quería tocarlo, jugar con él. Harry la besaba y luego bajó lentamente a su cuello, haciendo que Ginny soltara un leve gemido  y sus manos se dirigían hacia el pantalón pijama de Ginny, calentaba sus manos dentro de este. Ginny respiraba agitada, excitada y Harry le desabrochaba la camiseta de la pijama y se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella no llevaba ropa interior, estaba desnuda, frente a el. La tomó de la cintura y se recostó arriba de ella con cuidado de no lastimarla. Ginny abría las piernas para dejar que él se acomodara a la perfección, era como si dos piezas estuvieran ensambladas a la perfección. Ginny tomó de un extremo la pijama de Harry y se la retiró dejándolo desnudo de la parte de arriba.

- Quiero sentirte ...- le dijo Ginny – quiero sentir tu piel 

- Yo también – Contestó Harry agitado

- Pero creo que aquí no esta bien – decía Ginny levantándose – alguien pudiera encontrarnos.

- Espera –dijo Harry levantándose y tomando la capa invisible, se taparon bajo esta capa - ¿así está mejor?

- Claro – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa para volver a besarlo.

Por un rato se conocieron, Harry acarició los rincones más incógnitos de Ginny, en donde antes no había estado sus manos (o sus dedos) y exploraba cada centímetro  mientras que Ginny tan solo daba unos pequeños gemidos de satisfacción. Ginny le había besado aquellas partes suyas que antes ni tenía idea que eran besables, mientras que Harry reconocía que de cierta manera eran mucho mas satisfactorio que los besos normales. Harry ya se encontraba apunto de estallar, a Ginny le temblaba de cierta manera la entrepierna  pidiendo mas  de algo que todavía no había obtenido. Harry  lentamente introdujo su miembro dentro de ella. Ginny dejó escapar un gran suspiro de un poco de dolor y un poco de placer, Harry se sentía bien dentro de ella, que de algún modo se movía como queriendo tocar cierto punto que se encontraba hasta muy adentro. Ginny por alguna razón se sentía mojada, al principio no entendía porque, pero con sus manos ayudaba a Harry para que estuviera cada vez mas y mas cerca de ella. Harry estaba dentro de ella, era como  si por cada entrada, por si cada salida pidiera un deseo profundo, de pertenecer a ella para siempre, deseaba  y creía que sus cuerpos se prenderían por el calor y se fundirían y formarían uno mismo. Eso era lo que el deseaba, entrar en ella y sentirse así para siempre. Ginny que lo miraba sudando y se encontraba un poco sofocada por el poco aire que había debajo de la capa, sintió  como por dentro de ella estaba apunto de venirse algo que solo una vez había conocido, sintió  que el aire el faltaba, lo contenía dentro de sus pulmones. Sus interiores  empezaban a contraerse de tal manera que no parecía tener el control de nada y luego vino, unas luces brillantes en su mente la cegaban, justo desde su entrepierna una especie de explosión se produjo que le recorrió  desde ahí,  hasta la espina dorsal como si fuera un rayo que hacía que se levantara y la cegara de todo, dejando su cuerpo electrizado por completo y luego  lo miraba, estaba él, Harry  que le sonreía, bañado de sudor y la abrazaba fuerte y la miraba de esa manera que tan solo se puede ver a alguien despues de amar a alguien, luego el caía sobre ella, sobre su pecho, ponía su cabeza en el pecho y los dos se quedaban tan dormidos y la mano de Harry no soltaba la suya, en toda la noche no lo hizo, las dos estaban entrelazadas, y ella lo dormía como a un pequeño entre sus brazos.

N.A: ¿qué les pareció, espero que les guste, prometo que el próximo capitulo será mejor, y es que los chicos entrarán a la universidad, un gran cambio para todos los  personajes ya que universidad y sus compañeros nuevos influyen de cierta manera. Por cierto los nuevos personajes como Silvia y Paulina no son mas que mi mejor amiga y yo, incluirme en el ff al principio no lo creía bueno, pero creo que era necesario personajes de colchón. Besos a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Aah y no olviden escribirme.


	16. muchas copas

CAPITULO 16 , NOCHE DE COPAS

Escasos 20 minutos que había amanecido, la universidad  de Londres que se encontraba justo en el centro de esta ciudad había estado ahí desde hace dos centenares y medio de años. A su alrededor habían crecido grandes edificios, comercios, centros comerciales, cafeterías, todo se encontraba tan cerca. La mayoría de los muchachos de Londres y de su alrededor asistían a ella porque al igual de proporcionar una excelente educación, era económica, por estas causas era muy difícil entrar, no cualquiera lo hacia. La universidad y sus alrededores eran hermosos, tenían grandes jardines y los edificios que la constaban le daban cierto aire de misticismo, sus terrenos eran tan grandes que los londinenses la llamaban ya "ciudad universitaria", pues también contaba con dormitorios para los alumnos.  Constaba de un edificio que lo llamaban "edificio central" que era en donde se  concentraban todas las oficinas  y aulas para posgrados de la carrera. A su alrededor de esta había más edificios llamados facultades como: medicina (muggles), ciencias exactas(muggles), ciencias naturales(muggles), filosofía y letras(muggles), psicología(muggles), licenciaturas(muggles) y la última que era "sociología cultural" pero en realidad esta no existía, no había ninguna facultad de " sociología cultural",  ya que en ella se concentraban todos aquellos estudiantes que provenían del mundo mágico y que tenían un interés de conocer mas sobre la magia y el mundo muggle. Por lo regular los muggles no se acercaban a esta facultad, ya que estaba bajo un hechizo, cuando un muggle  estaba apunto de llegar, recordaba que algo sumamente importante se le había olvidado, como entregar una tarea  o no ponerle nombre al examen. Al igual tenía fama de que en ella solo asistía gente rara, que se vestía rara y por lo regular siempre escuchaban explosiones o cosas raras, pero de eso no pasaba.

Uno de los primero propósitos por el cual se formó una universidad justo en el centro de Londres  y entre muggles, era el de la convivencia con ellos, el de conocer  el concepto que ellos tenían de magia (como magia negra  o blanca muggle, vudú, etc). Uno de los propósitos que tenía esta universidad  era comprobar que los magos podían vivir como un verdadero muggle, sin necesidad de la magia, al igual el de conocer algunos misterios  paranormales muggles en donde la magia no era involucrada, como en la telepatía telekinesis y cómo mezclarlo con la magia sin tener ninguna consecuencia.  Esta universidad había sido muy criticada, hasta el momento la sociedad de las comunidades mágicas no creían que fuera necesario otra escuela después del colegio, mucho menos que involucraran el  conocimiento muggle, tan solo eran pocas las personas que tenían una mente abierta y que miraban  hacia el futuro. Sin embargo desde hace ocho años esta facultad había tenido demasiada demanda.

Se había quedado dormido, se encontraba un poco desvelado, pues lógico después que su compañero no le permitió la entrada a su dormitorio desde temprano ya que  había estado teniendo una larga  sesión de sexo con su novia, a él le había perjudicado. Ha pesar de levantarse un poco tarde en su primer día de clases, se dirigió a la cafería de la facultad a desayunar algo. Después de pasearse por los pasillos de su escuela y llegar a ella, desde la entrada pudo ver a su amigo Ron muy  cariñoso con su novia Hermione, se imaginó que volvería a ser ignorado por su mejor amigo y amiga igual que en el verano. Notó que la pareja no estaban solos,  cuatro personas mas estaban sentados a su alrededor, eran las dos chicas que habían conocido el día anterior, Paulina y Silvia que parecían hacer reí a todos, Ginny, que por algún motivo la vio y sintió que  sus tripas se le movían de lugar y el otro era uno chico, se  acercó mas y descubrió que era Scott sentado a su lado platicando de una forma demasiado cerca.

Llegó a la mesa y saludo.

- Hola chicos – dijo Harry tímidamente

- Hola – dijo Hermione

- Hola – dijo Ginny volteándolo a ver con esa mirada dulce y reveladora y luego se  incorporaba a la platica que tenía con Scott.

- Hola Harry, toma asiento – decía el chico  alto y guapo. Era Scott que se dirigía a él muy amablemente –

- Gracias – le decía Harry – pero iré a servirme algo.

- Hola Lennon – le dijo Paulina con una sonrisa – por lo visto se te pegaron las sabanas.

- Que onda – le dijo Silvia, mientras Harry hacía la cara de ¿qué me estas diciendo? 

- Te pensaba levantar – decía Ron- pero te vi taaan dormido que me dio lastima y te deje dormir un rato mas, aun falta mas de media hora para entrar a clases.

-  Si  ya veo – dijo Harry serio – voy a servirme algo para desayunar.

Harry se retiraba de la mesa, miraba a Ginny desde lo lejos y luego miraba como Silvia se paraba y decía y actuaba algo para sus amigos que desde unos cuantos metros apenas y logró escuchar.

- .... y luego sacó el paraguas y le dijo: sssssseñor  policíiiiia salimos a caminar, le juuuro que no ando boracho... pero luego se detuvo y calló al suelo y vomitó en el zapato del policía  y .... y... se lo llevaron ..... estuvo tres días en la cárcel...... nadie se dio cuenta.

- Jajajajjajaja.

Todos reían. Harry que se servía un poco de huevos fritos con tocino observaba como hasta Ginny y Scott se reían alegres, de alguna manera se sentía fuera de lugar. Llegó a la mesa, Scott platicaba una anécdota a todos que a Harry no se le había hecho del nada graciosa y pensaba que los demás se reían por compromiso. Comió su desayuno un poco callado, notaba que de en vez en cuando Ginny lo observaba perdida y luego cuando él volteaba a verla, ella se hacía como la que no lo miraba. Se miraba tan linda con ese pelo corto y con la blusa café que llevaba que hacía que de alguna manera su piel le resaltara, de su cuello colgaba ese collar con el medallón que ahora tenía un color rosa, sus labios estaban pintados por un tono fuerte, como de rojo quemado que le combinaba con su cabellera, sus pecas parecían ya no estar  y ese lunar  seguía justo al lado de su boca, como aferrándose al maquillaje. Harry pudo notar todo esto cuando ella no se daba cuenta, Scott que tampoco le quitaba los ojos enzima a Ginny, pues mostraba un interés demasiado notorio. Ron que se encontraba a un lado de Hermione y  los dos  volteaban a verse con  una mirada de deseo y de complicidad, a Harry  eso lo mareaba y le revolvía el estomago. Silvia y Paulina que no dejaban de decir tonterías que casi hacía que Scott sacara la leche por la nariz en un momento que el  pasaba un trago,  Harry pensó que si eso hubiera pasado, sería un punto a su favor.   

- Ginny, y ¿siempre Audrey entro a esta universidad? – le preguntó Hermione haciendo que Ginny dejara su interesante platica con Scott y volteara a contestar 

- Entró a Psicología – contestó Ginny – se me hace raro porque quedamos en venos en el día de ayer a primera hora, pero no asistió.

- Creo que no pudo entrar por el hechizo – dijo Paulina interrumpiendo – si va en psicología a de ser muggle, tu sabes la facultad esta hechizada.

- Eso ha de ser – dijo Ginny – pero ahora iré a verla.

- Por cierto – dijo Silvia - ¿irán a la fiesta de bienvenida de hoy?

- ¿FIESTA? – dijo Ron emocionado- ¿en donde?

- En la casa de un tal "Americano" , creo que así le dicen al tipo – dijo Paulina- y tengo entendido que es aquí cerca.

- Pues creo que yo no iré – dijo Hermione –

- Yo si – dijo Ron – no te preocupes Hermione iré con Harry, ¿verdad Harry?

- ¿ehhh? – Harry por lo visto estaba algo ido por que parecía que otra cosa llamaba su atención.

- Yo se donde queda esa casa, esta como a dos cuadras – dijo Ron – ahí siempre se hacen todas las fiestas – entonces Ron volteó a ver a Hermione que parecía tan enojada que luego corrigió – "dicen".

- Nosotras iremos, queremos ver que tal se hacen aquí las fiestas – dijo Silvia volteando a ver a Ginny – Ginny ¿irás a la fiesta?

- No estoy muy segura – dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza –

- Anda vamos – dijo Scott – no hay problema, si quieres vamos juntos.

La cara de Harry se puso de roja a morada y dejó caer fuertemente a la mesa el  vaso que sostenía, y en eso una voz interrumpió.

- ¡Harry!  - una chica de cabello castaño, ondulado y muy bonita se acercó a él con júbilo – amor, hasta que te encuentro – era Cho, Ginny volteó a verla, por arte de magia se le borró su sonrisa de sus labios.

- Hola Cho – dijo Harry  haciéndole espacio para que se sentara a un lado en la mesa y luego la chica lo saludó con un cálido beso en la boca.

- Hola Chicos – dijo la Chica  sin verlos y dirigiéndose solo a su novio – aunque no lo creas, te  extrañe.

- Igual yo – dijo Harry – Las dos chicas nuevas miraban extrañadas y confundidas a Cho, como no queriéndolas aceptar y luego una de ellas habló.

- ¿Son novios? – dijo Paulina a Cho –

- Si , ¿por qué? – dijo Cho a Paulina en un tono defensivo –

- Lo que pasa es que creímos que... Ginny... y Harry andaban ... – dijo Silvia – tu entiendes, creo que nos equivocamos  - Todos se miraron entre si  preocupados y Cho volteó a ver a Ginny con una mirada de desprecio y luego dijo:

- Ahhh, hola Ginny, no te había visto – dijo Cho mientras Ginny la miraba molesta, no por el comentario de las chicas, sino por como la miraba ella – por lo visto ya no eres una niña, hasta te pusiste bonita, increíble ¿verdad? – y luego volteó con Silvia y le dijo: No creo que haya motivo por el cual deban creer eso.

- Ginny siempre ya sido no bonita, -dijo Scott mirando a Cho que hasta el momento no se conocían – ella es hermosa, desde que la conozco siempre ha relucido por su belleza natural, y por su dulzura- Ginny se ponía colorada y Harry miraba con cierto odio a Scott.

- Lo se – dijo Cho un poco hipócrita – como no he de saberlo si es una Weasley, ¿desde cuando no nos mirábamos Ginny? Creo que desde que salí a Hogwarts.

- No – dijo Ginny en un tono golpeado – en el verano fuiste a mi casa.

- Aah, si cierto, como olvidarlo, si hasta estuve durmiendo  en tu cuarto, ¿te acuerdas Harry? – Cho volteaba a ver a Harry con una mirada de complicidad, pero su intención no era esa. Cho sabía perfectamente que Ginny había estado enamorada de Harry todo el colegio, ella no era la única  que lo sabía. Ginny parecía ponerse roja del coraje cuando comentó esto Cho, sin embargo lo único que la hacía sentar cabeza y no decir ninguna estupidez era Scott que miraba con desprecio a Cho. Harry tan solo parecía avergonzado por las cosas que decía esta. Hermione quiso romper la tensión y busco un tema de que hablar,

- Por cierto Harry, ¿Ya buscó Sirius una casa en donde quedarse? –dijo Hermione cambiando de tema –

- ¿qué no Sirius ya tenía una casa? – dijo Ron que después se hecho un bocadillo de un pan –

- Si pero quiere estar cerca de mi – dijo Harry – cree que el peligro no ha pasado, - Scott, Silvia y Paulina se miraban confundidos, no entendían nada, pues los tres ha pesar de venir de diferentes países, venían del mismo continente –

- Sirius lo que pasa es que se preocupa demasiado por ti, el te quiere como un hijo – dijo Ginny que después de lo de Cho  hablaba, y luego tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja que le quedaba del desayuno – 

- Lo se, de hecho va a ver si Lupin le renta un cuarto de su casa, él esta viviendo aquí en Londres, muy cerca de aquí – Dijo Harry, luego todos notaron como Ginny se ahogó con el trago jugo y luego se limpiaba un poco.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Scott – 

- Si – dijo Ginny. Harry lo miraba furioso, ese tal Scott  es un ensimoso, pensaba Harry , y lo miraba con furia.

- Ginny – le decía Ron – límpiate la blusa, creo que te calló jugo – Cho disimuló un poco pero tenía una risa burlona.

- Ehh – Ginny secaba su blusa con la servilleta y luego dijo – será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a la sala manga (es una sala grande en donde se juntan todos los estudiantes para juntas escolares), ya es hora.

- No te preocupes, siempre empiezan tarde – dijo Harry  que hablaba después de buen rato – además ahora tan solo te darán la lista de las asignaturas que quieras tomar, hoy no te darán clases.

-  De todos modos será mejor que me vaya.

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Scott parándose inmediatamente –

- Creo que nosotras también – dijero Silvia y Paulina que por lo visto no les había caído muy bien Cho –

- Yo iré mas al rato – dijo Hermione –

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Ginny, pero en eso se escucha un barullo dentro de la cafetería, por lo visto varias de las chicas que estaban dentro empezaban a gritar como si vieran una estrella de cine.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Ron levantándose y levantando su cuello para alcanzar a ver-

- No lo se – dijo Harry imitando a su amigo –

- Miren – dijo una joven que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado – es Draco Malfoy, el jugador de quidditch.

Varias chicas se encontraban alrededor de él, todas querían un autógrafo y se preguntaban que era lo que hacía él ahí. Malfoy tan solo sonreía  coquetamente, sin mostrar los dientes, en plan de galán, levantaba una ceja y firmaba un que otro autógrafo.

- Hey, ¿porque a nosotros no nos reciben igual? – dijo Ron molesto – nosotros también jugamos en el mundial.

- Hay Ron – le contestó Hemione – ellas saben que siempre estarás aquí, aparte como te verán todos los días, ya  no eres una novedad para ellas – Hermione eso le parecía bastante bien, nadie molestaría a su novio.

- Entonces me iré una temporada, me volveré un pesado y un engreído para ver si ocurre lo mismo.

Y luego Malfoy caminó hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba Harry, Ron y todos los demás, las chicas parecían no quererlo dejarlo solo y lo siguieron. Se paró justo en la mesa y saludo.

- Hola Potter, hola Weasley. Hermione, que linda luces – decía Malfoy con tono de grandeza  mientras que a Hermione no le parecía y Ron parecía que le hervía la cabeza. – Hola chicas que no conozco – Malfoy se refería a Silvia y a Paulina y luego se dirigía a Ginny, que esta estaba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-  No lo puedo creer – decía Ginny muy entusiasmada - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues ya vez – decía mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Ginny, todos se quedaban con la boca abierta –

- Te vi en la portada "Corazón de Bruja"  te mirabas guapísimo – le decía Ginny, - pero ven, vamos a hablar afuera – Malfoy le dio el brazo a Ginny y los dos salieron riéndose, al parecer como muy buenos amigos.

- ¿qué diablos le pasa a Ginny? – decía Ron enojadísimo y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se le fueran a salir - ¿por qué se va con ese maldito?

- Ahhhy déjala Ron – decía Hermione mientras volteaba a ver a Harry que miraba también a Ginny y a Malfoy con coraje, sin embargo no podía decir nada porque estaba Cho.

- ¿por qué se quejan?  El muchacho se ve muy bien, ósea, esta bien bueno, o mejor dicho,  guapo – decía Silvia viéndolo 

- Creo que tu hermana ya encontró buen partido – dijo Harry serio y muy molesto – te la ganaron Richardson – Scott tan solo se ponía rojo y agachaba un poco la cabeza.

- No se porque se enojan, Ginny y Malfoy tengo entendido que solo son amigos, ella misma me lo dijo –  Hermione  volvía a  sentarse – aunque a mi en lo personal no me caiga bien  él.

Ginny y Malfoy salieron del edificio y se quedaron en el hermoso jardín que había afuera de la facultad.

- No lo puedo creer que estés aquí – decía Ginny aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Así es, y por cierto, déjame felicitarte, te vez muy bien con ese nuevo  cambio – Ginny no podía evitarse ponerse roja – pero mejor te digo a lo que vine.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo inmediatamente Ginny –

- No, no quiero que te preocupes –Malfoy rectificaba inmediatamente – vine a despedirme de ti.

- ¿cómo que a despedirte? ¿pues, a donde te vas? – Ginny parecía triste por la noticia –

- Espera, es una noticia buena. ¿Recuerdas que Snape desde diciembre pasado dejó Hogwarts  por lo que tu ya sabes?

- Si 

- Pues, el maestro sustituto de posiones que tenían tuvo que regresar y ¿adivina quien es el nuevo maestro de posiones de Hogwats?

- No es cierto, ¿serás tu? – decía Ginny con júbilo- 

- Así es 

- Draco, felicidades,  - Ginny lo abrazaba contenta y luego se retiraba – en  verdad, te acaban de dar un excelente trabajo

- Si, ya se, pero – Draco parecía un poco triste – vendré solo en pocas ocasiones, ya no estaré tan atento con él como antes.

- No te preocupes, tiene a dos excelentes cuidadores, además yo no lo pienso dejar solo tanto tiempo.

- Pero, yo ya me había encariñado con él.

- Lo se – Ginny  se miraba triste.

- Pero trataré de venir los fines de semana.

Los dos amigos se despidieron con un gran abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla. Después Ginny se incorporó al gran grupo de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, buscó en la  aula magna a  Hermione y la encontró sentada a un lado de Scott, Silvia y Paulina. Hermione le había guardado un lugar; tal y como habían dicho, aun no había comenzado la junta. Harry y Ron  se encontraban ya en clase. Llegó y se sentó aun lado de su amiga y de sus nuevos compañeros, observó para ver si encontraba caras conocidas, pero en realidad no encontró mas que como dos de Hogwarts y no eran de Gryffindor. En el aula magna facil había como 150 estudiantes de todas las carreras. Unos cuantos minutos mas y una maestra subió al estrado, si se pudiera describir era como una mezcla de la profesora McGroganall  y de Snape, físicamente era delgada  con el cabello sumamente corto y blanco. Les explicó a todos la leyenda de la  universidad,  las reglas que tenían que cumplir, una de ellas era no cargar mas allá de la facultad   la varita, les recordaba cada minuto que se encontraban entre muggles y que si se encontraban  en algún problema  no dudaran  en buscarla, pero nadie quería eso, a la mayoría les estimuló miedo. Les explicó  que tenían que escoger alguna de sus asignaturas y les proporcionó dos pergaminos, uno con la lista de las asignaturas y otro un formulario para  la petición de ellas.

- El día de mañana , justo a las 10:00 a.m. se pondrá una lista afuera de esta aula con el nombre de los alumnos y  la hora en que tendrán una cita para arreglar su horario y su intinerario de clases, así que tienen todo el día de hoy para escoger sus asignaturas – decía la profesora con tono muy autoditario.

Pasaron unas hojas de colores, a Ginny  y a Scott les tocó azul, mientras que a Hermione, Silvia y Paulina les tocaba anaranjado. Cada  hoja significaba el grupo en el que iban a estar por ese día. Estos eran formados para darles un pequeño tour por los salones de la universidad y por sus laboratorios.

Después de el gran recorrido que dieron por toda la universidad  (justo como las 2:00 de la tarde) las cuatro chicas se vieron  afuera de la facultad,  Scott había ido a descansar a su dormitorio y las chicas pensaban ir a comer.

- Me muero de hambre – decía Silvia frotándose el estómago.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a la cafetería? – decía Hermione a las chicas.

- La comida de la cafetería es muy mala, ¿no se te hace Hermione? – le decía Paulina  a las chicas –

- Bueno, a lo mejor allá se encuentra Ron, ¿no lo crees Ginny? ¿Ginny? – Ginny parecía no poner atención, volteaba a todas partes como buscando algo .

- Ehhh , ¿me hablabas Hermione?

- ¿Qué te sucede? Luces como ida – le preguntaba Hermione –

- No, es solo que ando viendo si anda por aquí Audrey – decía Ginny  mientras seguía levantando la cabeza – conozco un muy bueno lugar para comer, es barato y muy acogedor, está cercas de aquí.

- ¿Por qué no vamos? – dijo  Silvia –

- Creo que si – decía Hermione resignada. En eso escuchan una voz

- ¡GINNY! ¡HERMIONE! – Era Audrey que venía corriendo desde unos quince metros de distancia –

- Audrey – decía Ginny como si en años no se hubieran visto. Las dos se miraban y se abrazaban y luego volteaba a ver a Hermione y también la abrazaba,  como si siempre hubieran sido amigas.

- No tienen idea las veces que traté de venir ayer a buscarte, pero siempre que llegaba a la entrada de la facultad o de tus dormitorios recordaba algo sumamente importante -  Silvia y Paulina reían  tras lo que Audrey decía.

- No te preocupes es un simple hechizo que se hace para ahuyentar a los muggles – decía Paulina –

- ¿Te conozco? – le preguntaba Audrey con una cara de confusión.

- Aahh mira Audrey te presento a Silvia y a Paulina, son compañeras nuestras, también acaban de entrar  - decía Ginny presentándolas –

- Mucho gusto – decían en coro las nuevas chicas.

- Igualmente, pero ¿acaso ese es su tono de piel? Dios mío, yo siempre traté de agarrar un tono bronceado con el tuyo – decía Audrey a Paulina – pero lo único que lograba era quedar como un camarón, ¿a dónde vas a broncearte?

- Audrey, son latinas – decía Hermione muy seria – así son ellas.

- Uuupss, de todos modos las envidio – decía Audrey en su típico tono amistoso.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a comer – Ginny dirigió al grupo de amigas hacia el merendero en donde el día de ayer había ido a comer con Harry.

Las chicas mientras comían hablaban de todo, chicos, moda, ropa, maquillaje. Audrey no dejaba de presumir los chicos guapos que la habían ayudado a acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto, y  la infinidad de chicos que habían en las otras facultades.

- Oyes, nosotros también tenemos chicos guapos – dijo Silvia a Audrey – 

- Si, con decirles que uno no se le despega a Ginny – Paulina volteaba a ver a Ginny que se ponía roja.

- ¿de verdad? – decía Audrey sumamente interesada

- Es  solo un amigo  - Ginny estaba aun mas roja.

- ¿Quién? ¿Scott? -  preguntaba Hermione –

- Si, es sumamente guapo, tiene cuerpo atlético, es guapo, delgado, blanco, su nariz es perfecta no como la de todos los hombres, esta si es perfecta, pelo negro, bien peinado, ojos azules  - Silvia parecía describir todo un majar.

- Vaya – decía impresionada Audrey- tengo que conocerlo.

- No es para tanto – Hermione mientras se echaba a la boca una papa frita.

- Eso dices tu Hermione que tienes a Ron y estas sumamente enamorada de el – el contestó Audrey mientras que Hermione levantaba los hombros como dándole la razón.

- Sin embargo hay alguien mas – dijo Paulina volteando a ver a Audrey primero  y luego a Ginny –

- ¿De veras? , ya vez amiga, eres hermosa, todos los chicos desean salir contigo – decía Audrey con tono triunfal - ¿de quien se trata?

- De Lennon – decía la chica mientras se hacía para atrás sus lentes 

- ¿De quién? – preguntaba Audrey confundida.

- Se llama Harry, no Lennon –    Hermione le contestaba muy seria – Paulina está aferrada que Harry se parece a John Lennon.

- Eyyy lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo conocí– decía Audrey como alegre – pero  ¿que hay con Lennon? digo Harry – y luego volteaba a ver a Hermione como asustada.

- Bueno, que no le quita los ojos a Ginny  - Ginny se ponía  roja y movía la cabeza como dudando, Paulina siguió hablando – Además esta mañana miraba a Scott con coraje, creo que estaba celoso.

- Yo no diría que estaba celoso – interrumpió Ginny –

- Claro que lo estaba – dijo Hermione entrando a la platica y luego prefirió callarse –

- Además, los vi anoche afuera de los dormitorios – decía Paulina con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿A quien viste? – le preguntaba Hermione muy interesada –

- A Lennon y a Ginny.

- Harry, se llama Harry  - volvía a repetírselo Hermione.

- No fue nada – decía Ginny viendo a Paulina con una mirada asesina – tan solo me acompaño a mi dormitorio- Paulina pareció comprender y guardó silencio.

- ¿te acompaño? Dime ¿qué paso? – Audrey parecía muy alegre.

- Nada Audrey, nada –  Ginny  hacía a un lado la mitad de su hamburguesa.

- Por cierto, - decía Paulina para cambiar de tema - ¿irán a la fiesta de ahora?

- ¿fiesta? – decía Audrey – yo me apunto

- No lo se, creo que aun estoy confundida porque no se que asignaturas tomar y es para mañana – decía Hermione.

- Hermione, tienes toda la tarde para escogerlas – decía Silvia – la noche es larga y nosotras vamos a divertirnos.

- Yo me apunto – decía de nuevo Audrey – 

- Ya dijiste – contestó Paulina.

- ¿y tu Ginny? – le preguntó Audrey a su amiga – no me digas que no, porque ni modo que yo me vaya sola con estas chicas que parecen mala influencia para mi – esto Audrey lo decía en un tono de broma.

- Mmmm, no lo se – contestaba  Ginny apagada – creo que también depende si termino de decidir que asignaturas tomar.

- Miren empezaremos por ahora para escogerlas – decía Silvia mientras sacaba de un bolso dos pergaminos y se ponía a leer en voz que tan solo ellas pudieran escuchar – si terminamos en dos horas iremos todas  a la fiesta.

- Me parece justo – decía Hermione emocionada- además podré cuidar a Ron.

- Mejor dicho a las chicas para que no se le acerquen – decía Audrey con una risa.

- Miren esta asignatura – decía Paulina con un gran interés – Principios de magia e historia en las grandes culturas.

- ¿y esa de que trata? – preguntaba Silvia.

- Son los primeros indicios de magia en las culturas desaparecidas como en la egipcia, maya, azteca, griega, indu, china  Etc.

- ¿Acaso desde entonces ya había magia? – preguntaba Audrey sorprendida –

- Claro – contestaba Ginny – de  hecho ellos fueron los primeros magos, pero sin varita, tenían otro tipo de centro de poder, sino ¿cómo crees que levantaron esas grandes pirámides y como elaboraron los calendarios? Las mitologías griegas son ciertas también.

- No lo puedo creer, he vivido en un engaño todo este tiempo -  comentaba atónica Audrey con una gran sonrisa, volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

Las chicas siguieron platicando y rieron por un buen rato, al parecer todas se habían caído bien, Audrey que parecía llevarse a la perfección con las chicas mexicanas, al parecer las tres serían compañeras de fiesta, Hermione que no dejaba de platicar con Paulina de las asignaturas y sobre magia, al parecer ambas tenían gustos similares. Despues de mas de una hora las cuatro ya tenían su formulario lleno de sus asignaturas, aunque no lo crean Hermione tan solo se encontraba indecisa por una, pero luego resolvió el problema.

Ya eran mas de las diez de la noche, caminaban por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hermione y de Ginny,  a Harry le había costado mucho deshacerse de Cho por esa noche, quería divertirse, irían a la fiesta de bienvenida que se haría en la casa del americano, un tipo alto gordo que venía de Estados Unidos a estudiar, Harry y Ron lo conocían poco, tan solo porque siempre las mejores fiestas se hacían en una casa que al joven su padre le había rentado para que viviera ahí, era un niño rico muy a todo dar.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione  cuando esta le abrió la puerta de su habitación –

- Si, solo me hace falta ponerme las zapatillas – decía Hermione mientras buscaba unas adecuadas.

- Hermione, es una fiesta informal – Ron miraba a su novia con cara de extraño – no tienes porqué ir así vestida – Hermione llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes con una falda de salir del mismo color – 

- ¿Acaso no me veo bien? – decía Hermione molesta –

- Claro que te vez bien, pero sería mas apropiado que te fueras con unos pantalones de mezclilla de lugar de falda, mejor esa la guardas para después – Ron se dirigía con un tono conquistador que a Harry le causaba escalofríos en solo pensar que tendría que dormir esa noche de nuevo en el corredor.

- ¿y Ginny? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, pensando que lo mas probable era que se encontrara en el baño  del pequeño dormitorio

- Se fue desde hace mas de una hora con Paulina, Silvia y Audrey.

- ¿Audrey? – preguntó Ron –

- Si, ella está en Psicología, ahora  la encontramos. Vino por ella, pero se encontraba algo impaciente, creo que el hechizo contra muggles le afecto, no lo se, pero se miraba muy rara – Hermione encontraba unos pantalones de mezclilla y se encerraba en el baño para ponérselos –

Caminaron como dos cuadras y entrando a la tercera  ya lograban escuchar la música de  la fiesta, era nada mas ni nada menos que música el grupo Underword (NA: música electrónica, exageradamente popular en Europa, lo mas seguro es que ustedes ya la hayan escuchado alguna vez ) Born Slippy logró reconocer Harry, era la misma canción que salía en la película de Trainspotting (NA: Véanla realmente se las recomiendo, es excelente) . la misma película que vio junto con Cho, a él le había fascinado mientras que a Cho le daba igual, como también le daba igual el quidditch, y  el merendero al que Harry asistía con mucha frecuencia. Llegaron a la casa, apenas la fiesta parecía empezar a estar en su mero apogeo. En el jardín de la casa  había una grabadora que Ron como siempre se imaginaba que por medio de magia habían hecho que subiera su potencial. Luces que a simple vista parecían normales, pero cuando te acercabas todos podían ver tu ropa interior, otras luces te hacían ver un cuerpo que no era el tuyo, mas gordo o mas flaco, o sumamente atlético. Los chicos  estaban alrededor de un barril de cerveza y parecía apenas hacerle efecto, pues reían fuertemente. Entraron y un joven los recibió

- Potter, Weasley – era un joven alto con el pelo cortado como soldado – sabía que ustedes vendrían, tan puntual como siempre.

- Hola – decía Hermione molesta al escuchar esto de el chico –

- Hola – le contestó el chico - ¿ya miraron las de nuevo ingreso? Vinieron, la pelirroja esta muy bien.

Ron y Harry se ponían furiosos y luego el chico se iba. Harry parecía buscar a alguien, miraba muchas caras conocidas  que muy contentos se acercaban a saludarlos. Hermione podía ver que sus amigos eran populares, y claro después de jugar en nacionales de quidditch. Pudo ver a Silvia y a Paulina platicando muy de cerca con  dos compañeros suyos de clase.

- Ronnie, Ronnie  que bueno que viniste – tres chicas sumamente guapas se acercaban a Ron, que este se ponía rojo, Hermione que aun no hacia la idea que estas chicas se acercaran a Ron - ¿bailaras conmigo ahora? – preguntó una rubia exuberante que tenía cierto parecido a Pamela Anderson.

- No – dijo una morena pelo sumamente ondulado – ahora bailará conmigo, en la última fiesta estuvo bailando toda la noche contigo.

- Olvídense chicas, seré yo. ¿no es así Ronnie? – una chica trigueña se le acercaba bastante cerca con un tono sensual mientras a Ron se le desorbitaban sus ojos-

- Lo siento Mónica, hoy vengo con mi novia – decía Ron indignado mientras volteaba y miraba con temor a Hermione que se encontraba tras de el con las manos en la cintura. Las chicas se retiraron tristes y luego se incorporaron a un grupo de chicos.

- ¿Ronnie? ¿Ronnie? –decía molesta Hermione, llamándolo de esta forma para molestarlo -¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS DEJAS QUE TE DIGAN ASI? ¿BAILABAS CON ELLAS? No dudo tantito que lo mas seguro es que....

- Ni lo pienses- dijo Ron bajando la voz para no hacer show – siempre te he sido fiel, tan solo baile con esa chica, bueno , con la otra también, PERO NO PASO NADA MAS, NO ME INTERESA NADIE MAS HERMIONE , NADIE MAS QUE TU.

- Vaya -  decía un joven alto moreno que pasaba con un vaso en su mano – me imagino que haz de ser tu la novia de Ron, no tienes idea de cuanto habla de ti – al parecer llegaba como caído del cielo para Ron. – El pobre ni se divertía en las fiestas por que decía que te extrañaba.

- ¿En serio? – preguntaba Hermione arrepentida –

- Si amor – le decía Ron con un rostro de que "yo no rompo ni un solo plato –

- Ahhhy  Ron,  yo también te quiero – Hermione lo abrazaba y luego mientras él la tenía en sus brazos si que ella lo viera le daba las gracias al joven con la mano.

Harry se había dedicado a buscar a Ginny, varias chicas se le acercaban para platicar con él, pero el tenía otro fin. Entro a la casa y en el pasillo principal se encontraba Audrey con un vaso de cerveza  platicando con un jugador de quidditch de la universidad. Audrey lo vio e inmediatamente se acercó a el.

- Harry – Audrey  lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla –

- Hola Audrey, ¿hace mucho tiempo que llegaron? – preguntaba Harry mientras seguía buscando a Ginny con la cabeza –

- Hace mas de una hora, si buscas a Ginny se encuentra en la sala platicando con Scott, por cierto, ese chico si que es guapo, si yo fuera Ginny no dejaría que se me escapara – Audrey miraba la reacción de Harry que parecía aparecerle un tic en el ojo de lo furioso que se encontraba.

Caminó hacia la sala, misma que hace escasos  tres meses había estado sentado en ella besándose apasionadamente con Cho por efectos del alcohol, pues Harry siempre había sido reservado en ese tipo de cosas. Caminó y observó a Ginny, a su Ginny en una platica muy cerrada con Scott, ella reía, el no sabía si era por las estupideces que le decía Scott o de los nervios que podía tener al estar sentada al lado de la persona que le gustaba. Ella no había notado su presencia,  estaba molesto, con engaños había dejado a su novia en su dormitorio para poderse pasar toda la noche con Ginny y él la encontraba con Scott. Para el colmo el no parecía quererla soltar en toda la noche. Harry sintió como  su sangre caliente le subía a la cabeza. En eso iba pasando  Andrews un chico que traía dos vasos de cerveza, le arrebató uno y se tomó medio vaso de cerveza en un trago, sin importarle que esta estaba tibia.

Aun no lo podía creer Ginny, había asistido a su primera fiesta de universidad, y no se encontraba ni bailando ni tomando, se la estaba pasando muy bien al lado de Scott, su primo político (NA: si, el mismo niño de las imágenes de los primeros capítulos), el era guapo, tenía que confesarlo, sus ojos azul celeste eran  hermosos, tenían un brillo muy singular, el mismo brillo que tenía Harry cuando la miraba con dulzura. Scott era todo un caballero, atento y muy humano, pensaba. Desde hace mas de una hora había estado ahí, sentado a su lado, sin importarle que afuera estaba la fiesta, había estado haciéndola reír, también era muy inteligente, y tenía toda la finta de ser una persona protectora, todo lo que una mujer necesita, era verdad, le gustaba  y mucho, pero eso era todo, no había nada asegurado.

- Me gustaría que fueras a Kentucky conmigo un día, así te podría llevar a montar caballo – decía Scott mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza.

- A mi también  me gustaría, ya tendré la oportunidad – decía Ginny-

- Mmm, esta cerveza ya está caliente, será mejor que vaya a cambiarla  ¿no quieres que te traiga una? – le preguntaba Scott a Ginny 

-  no gracias, prefiero otra botella de ese vino dulce 

- Esta bien, en un momento regreso – Scott se levantaba e inmediatamente se sentaba con ella Audrey.

- ¿quién crees que acaba de llegar? – Audrey  bajaba la voz para que los que estuvieran a su alrededor no escucharan –

- ¿quién?

- Harry y preguntó por ti

- ¿en serio?

- Si y viene solo, no trajo a la pesada de Cho. – decía Audrey mientras Ginny agachaba la cabeza, había ido con Scott, se sentía comprometida con el.

- Orale.

- Órale que?, tienes que salir, anda, ve 

- No

- ¿Cómo que no?

- No voy a dejar solo a Scott

- No vienes con él – decía Audrey poniendo una mano en la cintura

- Sí.

- No, venimos todos juntos, eso no te compromete a pasar toooda la noche con él, al menos que tu quuuieras.

- Bueno, es que..... yo ..... no lo se Audrey... mejor me quedo aquí adentro.

- No – dijo inmediatamente Audrey – Venimos a divertirnos y aquí no esta la diversión, esa es afuera.

- ¡AUDREY! – pero en eso interrumpió Scott con un vaso de cerveza y con una botellita chiquita de vino de fruta sumamente dulce, casi no sabía a alcohol pero contenía mas alcohol que una cerveza. 

- Pero mira que lindo eres – decía Audrey a Scott quitándole el vaso de cerveza  - traerme cerveza, uuupss creo que tendrás que ir por otra – Scott se devolvía por un vaso mas.

- Entiéndelo Ginny, es tu oportunidad – Audrey hablaba de tal que parecía salirse sus ojos color azul.

- ¿de qué oportunidad hablas? – Ginny parecía confundida –

- ¿Cómo que de cual? De tu oportunidad, si no la trajo a ella es porque lo mas seguro es que quería pasarse toda la fiesta contigo.

- Si no se trajo a Cho fue porque es una pesada y porque nadie la aguanta Audrey, y no porque  quiera estar conmigo.

- Por favor Ginny, aquí no hay mas ciega mas que tu – en eso pasaba un chico con pelo afro, tenía toda la apariencia de un hippie, hasta parecía haberse fumado un cigarro verde antes de asistir a la fiesta - ¿VERDAD? – Audrey volteaba con el chico con una gran sonrisa  para que le diera la razón.

- Simón – decía el chico que apenas se podía sostener – Aquí la única ciiiieggga eereees túuuuuu  y toooda essssta maldita sociedad que mantan a los aniiimmalles y a loooosssss arbooolesssss, ammigoooossss nuessstrosss.

- Bueno – Audrey ponía cara de confundida al igual que Ginny  y de arrepentida por  preguntarle al chico algo estúpido.

- Será mejor que vayamos afuera – decía Ginny levantándose del sillón y dejando que el chico del pelo afro en la sala.

Ginny y aAudrey se levantaban del sillón, caminaron hacia fuera topándose con Scott que acompaño a las dos chicas a la parte de atrás de la casa, justo donde se encontraba todos. La fiesta empezaba a agarrar forma. Ginny le quitaba la botella que Scott le había traído y  le daba un trago grande, no había duda que se encontraba nerviosa. Tenía razón Audrey, iban todos juntos, como amigos. Ginny miraba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta que  todos eran jóvenes que no conocía, solo se encontraba de lejos Silvia y Paulina empezando a socializar con los chicos de otros grados, reían y platicaban muy entusiasmadas. Al fondo se miraba un grupo de cinco o seis personas, entre ellos estaba Ron, Harry, todos eran hombres con excepción de Hermione que lucía un poco enfadada. Harry parecía feliz riéndose con sus amigos, Ginny miraba su mano, sostenía un vaso con cerveza, a ella le extrañaba esa actitud de él. Cuando Hermione notó que sus dos amigas estaban afuera no dudó ni tantito y fue con ellas.

- Que bueno que salieron – Hermione lucía aburrida – creí que si me quedaba dos minutos mas, posiblemente me  empezaría a salir pelo en el pecho.

- Me imagino- Ginny tomaba un poco de vino dulce.

- ¿Qué tomas? – le preguntó Hermione a su amiga.

- ¿Quieres uno? – preguntó muy amable Scott –

- mmm, bueno – Scott daba la media vuelta para ir por una botellita extra – 

- Es vino dulce – contestaba Ginny dándole un trago a su amiga.

- Yo prefiero cerveza – mencionó Audrey enseñando el vaso – me gusta mas el sabor, además con ese vino se sube mas rápido la borrachera y ni cuenta te das.

- Tomaré poco –decía Ginny – tan solo un poco mas, no pienso ponerme borracha esta noche.

Había pasado mas de una hora que había llegado, estaba entre un grupo de amigos y compañeros suyos, llevaba mas de cinco vasos de cerveza, o bueno, eso creía. Ha pesar de que hace un año había entrado a clases, el no estaba acostumbrado a tomar cerveza de ese modo, tenía pocas experiencias con el alcohol. De hecho la última vez que había tomado cerveza en esa misma casa, se había quedado dormido junto con  Cho en el sillón. Por alguna razón, cualquier tontería que dijera Ron u otro tipo le hacía reír. Volteó y alcanzó ver en el fondo el grupo de sus amigas: Audrey, Hermione y Ginny sentadas en unas sillas, parecían que hablaban demasiado fuerte y también reían, ya no se encontraba Scott con ellas, él estaba con un grupo de muchachos platicando. Por un momento dejó de reírse y observó a Ginny de pies a cabeza. Ella llevaba puesto una blusa roja de cuello redondo, se protegía del viento esa noche con una chamarra ligerita de mezclilla, una falda también de mezclilla  que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía una abertura a media pierna, traía consigo el medallón como siempre. La miró el alcohol por alguna razón hacía que fuera mas aventado, volvió a mirarla y le dio el último sorbo a su vaso de cerveza, todo el grupo volvió a reír con excepción de Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene Harry? – preguntaba un muchacho chico de estatura y pelo largo –

- Nada, que quiere ser mi cuñado nada mas  - Ron reía – Pero creo que no se le va a hacer.

Harry miraba a su amigo  Ron que reía junto a los demás y le contestó.

- y tu que sabes.- Harry estaba molesto, se retiró del grupo y fue por otro vaso de cerveza sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ginny.

Ginny que por alguna razón reía fuertemente, al parecer el vino dulce hacía ese efecto no solo en ella, sino en Hermione, Audrey que las miraba rara y confundida.

- Era solo un comentario – Audrey no parecía encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de decir.

- JAJAJAJAJA  eso crees – Ginny que perdía su postura de bien sentada y le daba el último trago a su botellita.

- Anda cuñada, ve por  otras dos botellitas – a Hermione tenía un brillo muy singular en los ojos, estaba feliz, eso era todo – realmente me la estoy pasando bien.

- Bueno, ahorita  vengo – Ginny se levantaba  y entraba a la cocina de la casa por otras botellitas, entro cantando la canción que estaban tocando y se movía un poco al ritmo de la música.

- EVERY BODY, EEEAAA, ROCK YOU BODY, EAAAHH, EVERYBODY, - Ginny tomaba  del refigerador dos botellitas mas  de vino dulce sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba.

- Al parecer te la estas pasando bien – Harry le regalaba una sonrisa, no  parecía tímido como siempre.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny dejaba en la mesa las botellitas de vino y contestándole con una sonrisa se acercaba a él. Ella tampoco parecía tímida, ambos al parecer estaban empezando a tener influencia por el alcohol. 

- Hola Ginny

- Pensaba ir a saludarte, pero te vi muy feliz con tus amigos – Ginny se acercaba a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, se acercó y cuando estaba apunto de dárselo, Harry movió la mejilla y Ginny se lo terminó dándoselo justo a la mitad de la boca.

- ¡HARRY! – Ginny no parecía ponerse colorada como siempre.

- Lo siento Ginny, pero no me pude resistir. ¿Vienes con Scott?

- ¿Te importa? – Ginny tomaba las botellas y con una sonrisa pícara se dirigía a la puerta.

- MMM Si, todo depende – Harry miraba como ella se encaminaba a la puerta.

- ¿de que depende? -  Ginny se detenía justo en el marco de la puerta.

- De en el plan que vengas con él. – Harry se miraba un poco serio.

- Potter, por favor, eso no, no ten incube – Ginny reía y salía de la cocina para dirigirse con el grupo de amigas.

Ginny caminaba riéndose y llegaba con Audrey, Hermione y con sus otras compañeras Paulina y Silvia que acababan de llegar.

- Hombres – Ginny le daba la otra botella a Hermione.

- De eso mismo estabamos hablando –  decía Paulina que ya se miraba muy alegre.

- Los hombres son unos idiotas – Ginny abría la botella y tomaba un trago - ¿adivinen a quien me acabo de encontrar en la cocina?

- A Lennon – Paulina decía esto tras un picotazo de Hermione

- ¡Harry, se llama Harry! – Hermione también tomaba algo de vino dulce, al parecer las chicas ya lucían algo alcoholizadas.

- Lo vinos entrar – Silvia intervenía - ¿qué onda con ese guey?,  bueno, mejor dicho, ¿qué pasa con ese tipo?

- Nada, que he entrado a la cocina, lo salude y que se mueve y hace que le dé el beso en la boca y luego me pregunta ¿en que plan vienes con scott? – Ginny movía los brazos como no entendiendo nada –

- Hombres, todos son iguales  - decía Audrey con una gran sonrisa –

- No, todos los hombres no son iguales, no mi Ronnie – Hermione que ya se miraba diferente a como era.

- Bueno y que con Lennon, ¿qué le sucede? ¿acaso cree que puede venir a hacer eso? Te dije que a él le gustabas Ginny – Paulina le quitaba la botella a Ginny y tomaba un poco de esta – pero que bueno esta esa bebida, iré por una.

- Yo quiero otra – decía Hermione levantando la mano-

- Tiene razón Paulina, y mira quien te lo dice, creo que es la más dolida de las cuatro – Silvia hablaba de nuevo y las tres volteaban a verlo –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Volteaba Audrey poniendo atención.

- El que cree que es  su amor de su vida se encuentra a dieciséis mil  kilómetros de distancia, le acaba de hablar y pedirle que regrese – Silvia miraba al suelo.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿y que ha hecho ella? – preguntaba Ginny.

- Nada – Silvia parecía molesta – pobre de ella que haga algo, sino se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

- Pero si ella lo quiere, y el la quiere .... – Hermione interfería.

- ¡Que la va andar queriendo ese tipo! No después de todo lo que le ha hecho, ella no piensa regresa y no la voy a dejar. Ella ha sufrido demasiado, no pienso hablar mas de esto porque es su vida, pero no pienso dejar que haga una tontería.

- Bueno – Ginny miraba a ambos lados – creo que será difícil que ella tome una decisión.

- Pero para eso estoy yo – contestaba Silvia – para hacerle ver la realidad y ponga los pies sobre la tierra, para eso soy su amiga- todas volteaban y se miraban, las tres chicas miraban que silvia tenia razón.

- Todos los hombres son iguales – decía Audrey un molesta –

- Si todos – en eso volteaba Hermione y la miraba - ¿Audrey? ¿acaso hay alguien?

- Aahhhhh – Audrey aspiraba triste – un maldito güero que no me deja dormir..

- Esa no me la sabía – Ginny volteaba a ver a su amiga sorprendida.

- Después te platicaré – contestaba Audrey. – es algo que en este momento no me apetece hablar.

- Mejor dinos que piensas hacer con Harry – le preguntaba Silvia entusiasmada por saber –

- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer con Harry? Nada – Ginny las miraba a las tres y en eso llegaba  Paulina con otra botella de vino, una para ella y otra para Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Si se nota que derrama miel por ti -  decía Audrey

- Por favor Ginny, hasta le inventó a Cho no se que tantas cosas para que no viniera con él, y todo esto lo hizo para estar hoy contigo – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Vez?, Lennon por lo visto quiere algo contigo.

- Harry,  Paulina,  se llama Harry, no Lennon. En donde  hubo fuego, cenizas quedan – decía Hermione mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ginny.

- ¿quuee? , a ver, esa no me la sabía , ¿saliste con Harry antes? – le preguntaba sorprendida Silvia mientras Ginny agachaba la cabeza – entonces no nos equivocamos.

- Ginny, no te avergüences, yo los descubrí una vez en el pasillo del colegio – Hermione y Ginny nunca antes habían hablado del tema, siempre le habían dado la vuelta, pero ese día era bueno, Hermione creía que era un tema ya común – 

- ¿En el pasillo? ¿en el colegio? – Audrey volteaba a ver a sus amigas confundida – Ginny de esa vez no me contaste.

- ¡Ya! –decía Ginny un poco molesta – no es tiempo ni lugar adecuado para hablar de eso, además no cuando mi hermano y Harry están apunto de acercarse a nosotras -   Ginny miraba hacia enfrente y dos chicos muy guapos que ha habían perdido un poco el porte se acercaban, era Ron y Harry,.  Las chicas inmediatamente se enderezaron y trataron de disimular.

- ¿De que hablaban chicas? – preguntaba Ron con una gran sonrisa.

- Maquillaje

- Moda

- Ropa

- Música

- ¿Chicos? – Esto último lo decía Audrey con una gran sonrisa  diciéndose a ella misma ¡tonta!

- Si, Chicos. Porque no bailamos – decía Paulina inmediatamente

- No bailo,  - decía Harry inmediatamente  - al menos que sea con Ginny si. – Ginny sintió que la indirecta le daba justo en el corazón e inmediatamente vió como su hermano Ron le daba un codazo bastante fuerte en el estómago a Harry – Además esa canción no es para bailarla.

- Pero si son los Red Hot Chilli Peppers – decía entusiasmada Silvia –

- Otherside – decía triste Paulina – esa era nuestra canción.

- ¿qué? – preguntaba Audrey.

- Nada – contestaba Paulina – mejor voy para allá.

Paulina tomaba su camino, al parecer iba a hablarle a Scott, Silvia, sencillamente como siempre seguía a su inseparable amiga, Hermione que por otra razón se dejó caer en los brazos de Ron diciéndole que lo quería, Ron la miraba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le contestaba lo mismo ( N/A: Par de tortolitos ) y se iban juntos, Harry, Audrey y Ginny quedaban,  pero inmediatamente Audrey se retiraba. Ginny y Harry se sentaban en las sillas que estaban cerca.

- Creo que estoy algo mareada – decía Ginny como para empezar una platica.

- En un momento se te pasará – Harry la miraba buscando su rostro.

- Parece que tu luces igual – Ginny lo miraba ahora a el, los ojos de Harry parecían no encontrar un punto fijo y su cabello se encontraba mas despeinado de lo normal, esto le  causo una gran risa  incontrolable  a Ginny.

- ¿qué? – preguntaba Harry desconcertado y viéndola con una gran sonrisa - ¿de que te ríes?

- Ven – le decía Ginny  siguiéndose riendo – déjame te acomodo el cabello – Harry se acercaba a ella que con una dulzura maternal le trataba de aplacar el cabello – lo tienes igual de rebelde que Jim.

- ¿QUÉ QUIEN? – Harry  miraba a Ginny que se encontraba con cara de"acabo de meter la pata"y lucía sería con los ojos cristalizados, que Harry no sabía si era de la risa que le había dado o por lo que le había dicho.

-  Que Jim – le contestaba Ginny, que inmediatamente le regalaba una sonrisa a Harry tratando de pensar que no había pasado nada.

- Jim, Jimmy – decía Harry repitiendo el nombre como  molesto- ¿sabes? Aun no conozco a ese tal Jim, pero no hay duda que me causa unos celos tremendos Ginny – y luego la volteaba a ver, ella tenía una mirada que tan solo le correspondía a el, no a Scott, no  al tal Jim, sin a él, al Harry  de siempre.

- No tienes que ponerte celoso – Ginny agachaba la cabeza – el tan solo es un niño. – Harry la tomaba de la barbilla y le levantaba la cara, se acercaba a ella, estaba tan cerca de su rostro y luego tocaba su nariz con la suya, estaban tan cerca que le aire que salía  de Harry, Ginny lo respiraba. Harry se acercó para besarla, pero algo lo detuvo.

- No – le dijo Ginny y  luego volteó para donde estaba Ron, justo enfrente de ellos, no parecía ni siquiera hacerlos en el mundo, abrazaba alegre a Hermione y la lucía, se decían cosas ambos al oído.

- Comprendo – decía Harry – ellos dos si puede, nosotros no – luego volteaba y miraba a Ginny que tenía la cabeza agachada y se levantaba, la dejaba ahí sentada. Lo había negado, ella quería ir a detenerlo y decirle que lo quería que lo deseaba mas que a nadie, pero algo le detenía a quedarse ahí sentada.

A Harry lo demás le valió, Silvia y Paulina que parecían alegres de más, sin embargo ellas siempre eran así, llegaron y quitaron la música en ingles, lo que a todo el mundo desconcertó, sacaron una  carpeta con una serie de discos compactos y luego dijeron. Conocerán lo que es música. Pusieron una música que a los demás no les parecío rara, era algo  parecido a la salsa pero mezclado con el rock, Paulina decía que era Ska, tambores, discos, trompetas, saxofón, bajo  y la voz de un solista que cantaba en español: Son los fabulosos cadillacs, decía Silvia  mientras movía los hombros y la cadera al ritmo de la música. Todos los presentes imitaban los mismos movimientos. Algo que sorprendió a todos los demás, en especial a Ginny que miraba sentada desde una esquina, era que Harry se paró justo en medio de lo que era la pista y empezó a bailar, bailaba calmado, pero le causaba risa, "yo no bailo" pensaba Ginny, pero todos los de su alrededor estaban demasiado alcoholizados y borrachos como para darse cuenta lo que sucedía. Harry  bailaba, tal vez no sorprendente,  no se movía demasiado, pero parecía captar hasta el último ritmo de la canción. Audrey que no parecía captar bien el ritmo, se movía imitando a Paulina, esa chica si que se sabía mover, pues claro, tenía el ritmo metido en la sangre como todas las latinas. En eso Silvia saca una botella de tequila, unos vasitos pequeños llamados caballitos y empieza a servirlos, Harry se acerca:

- Yo quiero probarlo – decía Harry alzando la mano.

- Espérate Lennon  ahorita te explico como se toma – Decía Paulina mientras buscaba algo sobre la mesa, sin embargo a Harry no le importó las indicaciones de Paulina y de un trago tomó el pequeño vaso, sintió que el líquido le recorría caliente por toda la garganta e inmediatamente comprendió porque los mexicanos gritaban después de tomárselo.

- Así no era – decía Silvia- deja te enseño. Ron, Hermione, Audrey y Harry que también se encontraban a un lado de la joven observaban cada uno a Silvia. – Miren, primero tienen que tomar un gajo de limón  con sal, lo muerden y lo dejan abajo en su paladar, luego se echan el trago de tequila junto con el jugo de limón que tomaron, se lo echan rápido y luego se esperan a sentir el hervor como regresa por su garganta, eso es lo mejor,  eso solo se siente con un buen tequila. – La chica tomaba el caballito y se lo tomaba de una sola. Hermione miraba impactada.

- No creo que pueda hacerlo – decía Hermione impresionada.

- Es fácil – decía Ron que imitaba a Silvia . Se tomaba el tequila de una y luego dejaba sentir ese hervor en su garganta que le causaba una sensación rica. – oyes, sabe bueno esta cosa.

- Es tequila – le contestaba Paulina – tequila "don julio"

Luego Harry se lo tomaba, notaba la diferencia de la primera vez, era verdad, se sentía diferente, Hermione y Audrey imitaban a los chicos y después dejaban sacar un grito de ansiedad por causa del tequila.

La fiesta estaba en su mero apogeo. Harry seguía bailando, pero esta vez con Paulina que le enseñaba algunos pasos. Audrey que no dejaba tampoco de bailar y de reír, al parecer ya se encontraba algo borracha. Ron y Hermione les entró por la de besarse, no le hicieron caso a la advertencia de Silvia "Con el tequila te entran unas gaaanas" pero ellos ya lo estaban sintiendo en su cuerpo que ahora se encontraban bastante susceptibles, nadie parecía observarlos, pero Ron casi se comía a Hermione con sus besos bastantes subiditos de tono.  Harry se encontraba eufórico,  parecía sentirse fuerte y un poco mareado, le había gustado el Tequila, pues ya iba con el octavo caballito, Silvia no pensaba dejarse ganar así de fácil. Y luego Silvia y Paulina se unían para cantar una canción juntas.

- Lennon esa canción te va – le decía Paulina a Harry –

- ¿QUÉ? – le preguntaba Harry

- Esa es tu canción, fíjate en la letra, en lo que dice – le volvía a decir Paulina.

Era una canción de los cadillacs sin duda alguna.

- Pero yo no entiendo lo que dice – le contestaba Harry casi gritando –

- No hay problema, yo te la canto a ti, te la traduciré 

La canción empezaba con el sonido del saxofón y  de las trompetas, bastante bueno, no era tan bailable pero era un ritmo rico y luego volteaba Paulina a verlo y le decía cantando:

- **Mujer, no me dejes así, no me dejes tan solo, no quiero  sufrir** – y le apuntaba a Harry dándole a  entender que el sentía eso – **vivir, todo este tiempo si tu amor, me ha sido tan difícil, porque estoy herido por un aguijón que clavo tu cariño y se clavo tan fuerte en este corazón –** Harry asentía con la cabeza y con esta misma apuntaba hacia Giiny -  **Y tu mirada, la llevo enzima, la llevo atada a mi corazón ,. **– la música parecía aumentar cada vez mas rápido y los tres jóvenes daban abrazados vueltas formado un círculo – **y para siempre se va conmigo. Esta clavada como un aguijón, pero esta herida que llevo enzima  no pesa nada solo el dolor, y todo el peso de tu mentira, toda la vida va a caer sobre vos –** la música se volvía a calmar y los chicos se movían al compás de la música – **mujer, no me dejes así porfavor, no me dejes tan solo, no quiero sufrir, por que vivir, es mi amor, una tortura para mi, si  vos no esta conmigo, no puedo vivir, no puedo respirar prefiero yo dejar que el aguijón me mate y así pronto olvidar, y así pronto olvidar y así pronto olvidar. – **la música seguía con un compás muy rico, sin embargo Harry miraba hacia donde estaba Ginny, al parecer entraba junto con Scott a la casa, inmediatamente Harry dejaba a sus amigas para ir a la casa.****

Harry se metía a la casa que se encontraba llena de chicos y chicas fumando y tomando, caminaba por la cocina hasta llegar a la sala. Ahí estaban besándose  Ron y Hermione apasionadamente, Hermione le tenía un pie enzima de las piernas de Ron, a pesar de que Hermione se encontraba a un lado de Ron era muy comprometedora la situación que estaban pasando, Harry los miraba, nunca antes los había visto así, claro era el alcohol y luego unos chicos que estaban alrededor (otros estaban sentados en el sillón de a un lado besándose igual) le tiraban cojines a Ron y a Hermione.

- Suban a una maldita habitación  - decía un chico con gracia y bromeando – ¡calienturientos! –Ron se quitaba los cojines y reía tontamente. 

- Hey Weasley no te conocíamos así, eea eeah, epaa – decía otro chico que miraba algo sorprendido.

Harry volteaba a ver hacia la escaleras y Ginny se encontraba subiendo tomada de la mano de alguien, el corazón de Harry parecía querérsele salir, ese maldito de Scott quería hacerle algo. La escalera se encontraba llena de jóvenes que platicaban los pasillos estaban llenos de chicas y chicos que platicaban y otros se besaban. Vio como una puerta se cerró y Scott estaba a un lado como guardián.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntaba Harry preocupado a Scott.

- Ginny se sintió mal, nos dijeron que dentro de la habitación hay otro baño.

- Déjame pasar – le dijo Harry a Scott.

- No lo creo Potter .

- ¿A que le temes? Llevo conociéndola desde que tengo 11 años (mentira, a los 11 años la vio por primera vez, pero no cruzó palabra con ella hasta los 12), déjame ver que le sucede. – Scott le abrió la puerta y lo dejó  pasar.

El cuarto al parecer era un desorden total, una cama apenas tendida y unos libros sobre un escritorio, la luz estaba apagada y tan solo se miraba una luz debajo de la puerta que sería la del baño, llegó y toco.

- Ginny ¿estas bien? –la voz de Harry sonaba diferente, apenas y se le entendía. Ginny no respondió, Harry muy  despacio abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en el retrete (con la tapa abajo y la falda bien acomodada)

- ¿hARry? – la voz de Ginny se encontraba distinta y su rostro pálido, tenía el maquillaje corrido, por lo visto a Ginny le habían entrado las ganas de llorar –

- Ginny, ¿qué tienes, que te ocurre? – Harry con dulzura se acercó a ella y la abrazó –

- HaRry – decía Ginny con la garganta quebrada por el llanto – 

- ¿qué te ocurre? me preocupas Ginny – Harry la tomaba del rostro y lo ponía junto al suyo –no te quiero ver así, no quiero verte sufrir.

- Es tarde ya Harry, muy tarde – Ginny que se encontraba "tomada" sentía una gran nostalgia.

- Tarde para que Ginny – le preguntaba Harry mientras la obervaba.

- Para empezar de nuevo. Harry .... yo.....

- Ya lo se – le dijo Harry inmediatamente – yo siento lo mismo.

- Pero ni siquiera me  dejas terminar – Ginny parecía encapricharse como una niña de seis años – 

- Esta bien, esta bien – Harry la calmaba  - dilo

-  Yo Harry ... yo.... yo siento algo – decía Ginny repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho Harry – siento lo mismo Harry.

- Esta bien – Harry reía porque nunca había visto a Ginny de ese modo y luego la ayudaba a levantarse –

- Pero no te rías, estoy hablando en serio – Ginny lo miraba con cara de niña regañada –

- Pero ni siquiera se lo que sientes  - decía Harry aprovechándose de la situación –

- Siento lo mismo que tu – le contestaba Ginny  haciendo una mueca infantil 

- ¿y que siento yo? A ver Ginny contéstame

- ¿qué sientes por mi? – le preguntaba Ginny

- Cariño y nada mas – Ginny se soltaba del brazo que detenía a Harry molesta y lo aventaba causándole una risa a Harry. – Espera Ginny, es broma.

- ¿qué? – Ginny se detenía molesta, apenas y se podía detener  - que es broma, ¿quieres saber que es lo que siento?

- Si – le contestaba inmediatamente Ginny

- Amor. Ginny, entiéndelo, es difícil matar algo así, no es nada fácil – Ginny parecía comprender perfectamente, pues su rostro lucía distinto al de hace escasos cinco segundos –

- ¿Amor?

- Si Ginny -  y se acercaba a ella sin darle oportunidad a hacerse a un lado (y ni que quisiera)  te quiero,  es verdad.

- Yo  también – Ginny a pesar del estado en que se encontraba sintió que su estómago se le retorcía todo completo y luego su corazón  parecía explotarle, la sangre se  concentraba en su pecho, pero no dejó ni siquiera Harry que ella respirara porque el la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente, y ella que muy bien le correspondía. El beso era mejor que el del día anterior. Harry jugaba con sus labios y luego Ginny  sorprendió a Harry cuando introdujo su lengua  y tocaba la suya, y luego las manos de Ginny estaban en el cuello de Harry que él la empujó hacia la pared sin dejarla de besar  y bajaba su  mano mientras sus labios se dirigían  al cuello de Ginny causándole un viejo placer que ella no había olvidado. Harry tocaba su espalda bajando  su mano e introduciéndola por la falda de Ginny, tocando su trasero. Ginny que por este motivo se hizo hacia enfrente, para sentirlo mas, sintió el bulto de Harry bajo sus pantalones  y luego ella dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de Harry que no dejaba de acariciarla completamente, a Ginny se le erizaba la piel y se paraba de puntitas para que  su entrepierna quedara justo  en la entrepierna de Harry, ha pesar de que el no se había quitado alguna prenda ni ella tampoco, le causaba un placer sentirlo. Luego Harry en un impulso cargó a Ginny que esta abrió las piernas quedando sobre la cintura de Harry, la apoyó sobre la pared. Ginny parecía tener mas contacto directo con el, la falda de Ginny se abrió mas a pesar de que era de mezclilla. Harry la siguió besando y Ginny se dejaba llevar mientras le pedía mas. En eso  tocan la puerta.

- ¿Estas bien Ginny? – era Scott que se encontraba afuera –

- Si estamos bien –dijo Harry contestándole –

- Creo que tenemos que salir – Ginny se bajaba aun dando grandes bocanadas de aire sumamente excitada, se bajaba la falda y abría la puerta. Ahí estaba Scott que miraba sorprendido a Ginny y a Harry mientras que este se acomodaba los anteojos

- Gracias Scott – decía Ginny pasando – ya me encuentro bien. 

Ginny salía sin decir nada, bajaba las escaleras sin ver si Harry la seguía, salió de la casa y caminaba  por la calle hasta que escucho un grito.

- ¡GINNY! ESPERA – era Harry - ¿crees que te pienso dejar ir así de fácil?

- Claro que no, tontito – Ginny lo tomaba de un brazo y  caminó las tres cuadras hacia el dormitorio de su brazo, no había nadie en la calle, estaba solo.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Ginny sin saber porqué  dejó entrar a Harry sin esperarse lo que fuera a suceder dentro. Con las luces apagadas y con la única luz que era la de la luna que entraba por la ventaba Harry se quedaba petrificado frente a Ginny, la observaba, miraba su silueta encantado, no decía nada, ella también lo observaba. Ginny corrió a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente y acariciándolo por todas partes.

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba esto – Harry hablaba de en vez en cuando que se lo permitía Giiny. Se quitó los anteojos y los dejó en la mesita de noche y luego Ginny le quitó el suéter a Harry dejándolo desnudo arriba y luego lo volvía a besar apasionadamente, Ginny se quitaba la falda y todo lo que llevaba enzima hasta quedar al igual que Harry desnuda, ambos se acostaban a la cama, lo que estaba apunto de suceder no tenía nombre, (bueno nosotros le llamamos hacer el amor) sin embargo Ginny calló rendida sobre el pecho de Harry quedándose profundamente dormida. Harry la miró, no le importó mucho, era su Ginny, la abrazo y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	17. pricipio y fin de una relación

ADVERTENCIA: quiero decirles que este capítulo es sumamente cursi, sobre advertencia no hay engaño

CAPITULO 17   PRINCIPIO Y FIN DE UNA RELACIÓN

La cabeza le pesaba enormemente, un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana le daba justo en la cara. No quería despertarse, un TON, TON, TON, escuchaba, y una respiración  le hacían ver que se encontraba con alguien. Algún pecho  había tomado como almohada. Dudó tantito en abrir los ojos, pero  se animó. Su mirada lucía borrosa y se encontraba por lo visto dormida sobre alguien, pues miraba un cuerpo que no era el suyo.  Sentía las  tibias directamente en su piel desnuda. Volteaba su cabeza para ver con quien se encontraba y resaltada sin poderlo creer.

- Hola amor, ¿cómo te sientes? – decía Colin. Si era Colin. Ginny brincaba sobresaltada y se daba cuenta que se acababa de despertar. Volteo a ver quien era (ya en realidad, jeje, era un sueño) y encontró a Harry sumamente dormido, con el cabello despeinado. El corazón de Ginny se aceleraba  y se preguntaba que era lo que había sucedido. Se levantó poquito las sabanas que tenía encima y vio dos cuerpos desnudos por completo, el de ella y el de Harry. Se levantó inmediatamente creyendo que lo despertaría, pero nada. Volteó a ver su reloj de noche, eran las  6:24, miró a la cama de su compañera, no había llegado a dormir. Por lo visto Hermione se había quedado a dormir con su hermano. Tomó  una sabana y se envolvió en ella  dejando a Harry semidesnudo en la cama. Lo tapo con otra inmediatamente,  y sintió como una revolución en su estomago estaba apunto de estallarle, unas nauseas y una acidez tremenda se dejaron venir. Corrió hacia el pequeño baño que estaba en su dormitorio, apenas alcanzó a entrar cuando vomitó todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior. Se sentía tan  mal, un  sudor frío  y escalofríos le envolvían toda la piel. Se recargó sobre el escusado esperando volver a vomitar, en ese momento no tenía cabeza  para pensar, pues esta le daba vueltas.

Escuchaba como alguien desde el baño vomitaba, su cabeza parecía una bomba, abrió los ojos y con su mala visión pudo ver que no se encontraba en su habitación. Se imaginó que sus lentes estaban en la mesita de noche y los tomó. Observó bien. Era la habitación de Hermione y de Ginny, que la primera por lo visto no había llegado esa noche, pues su cama seguía bien tendida como de costumbre, el reloj marcaban las 6:30 de la mañana, se miró y descubrió que se encontraba desnudo por completo, trató de recordar lo que había hecho la noche y lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron flashes de lo que había hecho. Había tomado cerveza, no se cuantos vasos, se acercó a Ginny, ella lo rechazaba, siguió tomando, bailo con Silvia y Paulina,.... un momento...... ¿BAILO? .... y luego el tequila..... uno .... dos.... tres.... cuatro .....cinco caballitos de tequila..... competencias de ver quien tomaba mas tequila... harry BAILANDO DE NUEVO, espera,  ¿no estaba revolviendo los momentos? ¿bailando? Luego miró a Ginny subiendo las escaleras,  ¿la besó? ¿O tan solo era su imaginación? No lo era pues estaba en su cama. La vio desnuda y  luego ya no se acordaba de nada. Se levantó  inmediatamente, sin embargo nunca debió de levantarse tan bruscamente porque inmediatamente sintió como el piso se le movía, se prometió no volver a tomar, luego pensó: pude haber pasado la mejor noche de mi vida y  yo ni siquiera me acuerdo. Se cambió sin pensar en lo que haría cuando saliera Ginny, ella lo abrazaría, ¿habrían solucionado sus cosas? Y luego escuchó  que la chica había abierto las llaves de la ducha. Esperó sentado en la cama a que ella saliera y luego despues de diez minutos un vapor salió de la puerta seguida de una chica envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo escurriendo de agua, lo vio y parecía que había visto un fantasma, no dijo nada, sin mirarlo a los ojos se sentó a su lado (como a 30 cm de separado) inmediatamente supo que ella estaba mal, al menos confundida, tenía la mirada perdida, creía que tal vez ella le diría lo que había sucedido esa noche, al menos el recordaba algo, el contacto con su piel desnuda. La chica seguía con la mirada perdida y luego dijo algo:

- Espero que tu me lo expliques, porque yo  no recuerdo nada – La  cara de Ginny lucía pálida, Harry miraba esa expresión de preocupación que no había cambiado en ella desde que tenía 11 años. Su cara limpia de maquillaje que dejaba ver el montón de pecas que tenía, tan solo en ese momento pensaba lo hermosa que se miraba, pero ese momento no era oportunuo  para eso.

- ¿qué quieres que te diga? – Harry mantenía la cabeza agachada. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas que decía.

- Lo que sucedió anoche – Ginny inmediatamente le contestó.

- Aaahh, lo que sucedió anoche..... si.... me imaginé que de eso querías hablar – Harry no sabía que contestarle - ¿no recuerdas nada?

- No – Ginny  movía negativamente su cabeza – Lo último que recuerdo fue que entramos al dormitorio y .. y...

- Al menos tu recuerdas cuando entramos  - Harry interrumpía a Ginny  mientras que miraba como esta se sonrojaba – yo no recuerdo  ni como llegué aquí.

- Creo..... que yo te traje ... – dijo Ginny  nerviosamente – no, mentira, yo no te traje, tu me seguiste cuando salí.

- ¿Yo te seguí? Aaahhh – Harry se quejaba por el dolor de cabeza  y luego escuchaba como alguien caminaba por los pasillos, por lo visto muchos ya estaban despiertos para entrar a clases. 

- Creo que será mejor que despues hablemos de este tema – Ginny se levantaba inmediatamente con temor – puede que venga Hermione  y nos descubra y... y... yo todavía sin vestirme.

- Esta bien – Harry se levantaba despacio y luego volteaba a ver a Ginny – oyes... Ginny... teparecebien  e....... em... ¿te parece bien que hoy nos veamos eeemmm, en el merendero a las cuatro para hablar de esto? – Harry se encontraba tan nervioso y Ginny lo miraba con ojos  desorbitados.

- Creo que si – Ginny contestaba mientras se subía la toalla que estaba apunto de soltársele y de caérsele.

- Bueno,, este..... yo te estaré esperando ... bye – Harry se acercaba a Ginny sorpresivamente  y le daba un leve beso en los labios y sin ver la reacción de Ginny  salió lo mas rápido que pudo del dormitorio.

- Me besó – Ginny se tocaba los labios viendo como Harry se iba sin decirle nada, se había despedido de ella de esa forma y luego volteaba a ver la cama como si le fuera a hablar y contarle todo lo que esa noche había ocurrido, al menos esa noche había estado con el, pero ¿qué significaba beso que le había dado de despedida?

Cerró la puerta de Ginny aun con el corazón y el estomago saltándole, sin olvidar lo mal que se sentía por la resaca del tequila. Dios mío, pensaba,  la había dado un beso en la boca antes de salir, pero lo único que quería era estar lejos de ahí, se moría de la vergüenza. Pasó por la habitación de Paulina y de Silvia, ellas tenían la puerta  abierta, un raro olor salía de ellas, el estómago de Harry se revolvió y pasó lo más rápido que pudo para que no lo vieran, después de la vergüenza de haber bailado, sin embargo era tarde, una voz se dejó venir.

- eeey Lennon -  Paulina se asomaba por la puerta, era demasiado tarde como para fingir que no la había escuchado, pues se pudo escuchar por todo el primer piso. Harry tan solo volteaba a verla. – Ven un momento. 

-  ¿Qué sucede? – Harry entraba en la habitación de las chicas, Silvia que se pintaba al estilo muggle  (con las manos). - ¿por qué se levantaron tan temprano?

- No nos levantamos temprano – decía Silvia que dejaba de pintarse para voltear a ver a Harry – Acabamos de llegar hace menos de una hora, nos bañamos para a arreglar lo de nuestro horario de clases.

- ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen resaca? – decía Harry le lucia bastante mal

- Por favor – Paulina  preparaba algo con varios ingredientes que tenía en una mesa  - ¿no me digas que el tequila te hizo mal?

- Si – Contestaba Harry  mientras Paulina se le acercaba con un vaso con una especie de jugo rojo –

- Tómate esto, te sentirás mejor – Paulina le daba el vaso –

- ¿es una especie de poción? – Harry tomaba el vaso con las manos inseguro de tomársela.

- Bueno fuera – decía Silvia que seguía pintándose –

- Es una receta muggle, no tiene nada que ver con la magia, es jugo de tomate con especies, es para la resaca – contestaba Paulina, y luego Harry inseguro le dio un trago al vaso. Sintió como la bebida le picaba en la garganta, sin embargo de dos tragos se la bebió. Al principio le había sabido malo, pero luego la sensación le cambió, esa cosa fuera lo que fuera sabía bastante bien. Le dio el vaso a Paulina.

- Yyyy, no me acordaba – Silvia dejaba de pintarse -  le dije a Scott que iría a despertarlo, en  un momento vengo.

Silvia salía deprisa y Paulina que observaba muy raro a Harry se sentó a un lado de él. 

- ¿qué sucedió anoche? – Paulina le preguntaba a Harry –  me preocupe cuando  no te vi en la fiesta. ¿te regresaste solo?

- No me regrese solo – contestaba Harry  que luego parecía taparse la boca y luego enrojeció – acompañé a Ginny a su cuarto

- ¿EN SERIO? – Paulina se mostraba bastante alegre – este.... mmm..... no necesitas contarme que fue  lo que sucedió...  me imagino....

- No – contestó Harry – no sucedió nada de lo que tu crees, ehhh 

- Bueno, eso tendrás que explicárselo a Ron – La chica miraba como a Harry se le querían salir los ojos –

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – Harry parecía asustado –

- Bueno, resulta que yo me vine antes que Audrey, Silvia y Scott, yo creo que eran como las 3:30 cuando salí de la casa del Americano, apenas estaba dispuesta a dormirme cuando escuche que Hermione y Ron  hablaban en el pasillo. El quería entrar al dormitorio de ella para asegurarse de que tu no estabas con su hermana – La cara de Harry se mostraba tan roja,  y por un momento no quiso ni imaginar la cara que Ron habría  hecho al verlos a los dos acostados durmiendo desnudos.

- ¿QUÉ , QUE? 

- Hermione lo besaba para que no entrara y lo estaba tratando de convencer para que no abriera la puerta, le decía que mejor los dos se fueran a su dormitorio a, hacer.. bueno... lo que tu ya sabes.

- ¿Y que sucedió? – Harry estaba tan asustado del posible problema que tendría que enfrentarse con su mejor amigo.

- Pues  que apenas si se podía sostener, la abrió y en ese momento yo salí y....

- ¿y que? – Harry se miraba desesperado.

- Bueno, el cuarto estaba oscuro de pura suerte .... y.....  te hice un favor. Le dije que tu te encontrabas dormido abrazado del escusado de mi baño. Que habías vomitado y te habías quedado dormido. Creo que eso bastó para que se fuera con Hermione y  se tranquilizara – Harry suspiraba – Te cuento esto para que no metas la pata, y si te pregunta en donde dormiste, le dices que en mi baño.

- Ok . bueno, gracias.

Harry entró con trabajos a su dormitorio, Hermione estaba abrazada de Ron completamente dormida, vestía  (a diferencia de Ginny) una  camiseta vieja de Ron que este dormía placidamente con la boca media abierta. Despues de despertarlos, Harry se encontraba acostumbrado a todo esto. Despues de un rato los tres salieron, Hermione a cambiarse a su dormitorio y Ron y Harry hacia clases. 

Harry no se salvó de la burla de Ron que había dormido muy bien acompañado, por la señora  de cerámica (escusado), : te pasaste toda la noche abrazado a ella, ¿verdad?, y ron dejaba soltar una risa. Los chicos que habían ido a la fiesta de anoche no dejaban de llamarlos.

- Oyes Potter excelente fiesta ¿no crees? – decía un chico y Harry asentía con la cabeza.

- Oyes Potter, esas tres amiguitas tuyas si que están muy bien – otro chico hablaba-

- Eeeyyy   Harry bailas muy bien – Harry le dirigía una mirada asesina a quien decía esto, pero luego al ver que era una chica  agachaba la mirada.

- Ehyy Weasley , ya te vimos, ehhh, - un chico alto y güero  que le saludaba desde tres metros de distancia – por cierto Weasley, pensamos poner una colecta para la próxima fiesta, a favor de conseguir dinero para pagarte un cuarto de hotel para ti y para tu novia – Ron se enfureció tanto que cerró los puños y parecía salirle humo por los oídos, el otro chico parecía divertido, no lo había dicho con malicia. Al ver la actitud de Ron se prefirió alejar.

- Eeeyyy Potter,  presenta a esas cuatro amiguitas tuyas que tienes – Otro chico le gritaba –

- Oyes Weasley. ¿ya supiste tu nuevo apodo? – un chico le gritaba desde arriba a Ron que no parecía voltear a verlo – será : EL CUÑADO , Si el cuñado jejejeje.

Y así desde que salieron de su dormitorio, entraron a clases,  salieron de clases, estuvieron gritándoles y diciéndoles cosas similares, algunas les causaba risa y otras hacían que Ron en particular se enojara tanto y mas de cuando hablaban de su novia o de su hermana. Harry tan solo prefería guardarse lo que le sucedía  con Ginny, sabía que no era buena idea contárselo,  porque lo primero  que haría Ron es ir con el al merendero y sentarse con ellos y esperar de que hablaban.

Harry en ningún momento se topó con Ginny, sin embargo cada vez que se acercaba mas a la hora, el estomago le daba vueltas, no dejaba de preguntarle la hora a su mejor amigo y voltear a ver a todos lados. 

- ¿qué diablos te pasa Harry? – decía Ron  volteando a ver  a Harry – desde hace mas de tres horas que lo único que haces es preguntarme la hora.

- Lo siento Ron es que....

- Si te preguntabas a que maldita hora ibas a ver a Cho, ya no es necesario – su amigo  le quitaba la palabra de la boca y luego con la cabeza apuntaba a un punto – aquí viene ella y será mejor que me vaya si no quiero yo tampoco meterme en un lío con tu novia, ahh  y faltan quince minutos para las cuatro.

Ron se retiraba mas rápido que de costumbre. Harry miraba cómo su novia se acercaba con cierta furia que se podía notar  hasta en su forma de caminar. Harry tan solo caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA HARRY POTTER? ¿ME CREES TONTA O QUE? – Cho lo miraba con  una gran furia si es poco describirla, Harry tan solo se miraba calmado –

- ¿qué te sucede? – La voz de Harry sonaba tan normal –

- ¿CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO? No es posible que juegues de esa manera  - los ojos de la chica parecían cristalizarse por las lagrimas -  TOOOODO EL MUNDO ME HA DICHO QUE TE ENCONTRO EN LA FIESTA DE AYER, ¿VISTE A HARRY? – Cho hablaba cínicamente e interpretaba  cada frase que decía- ¡¡¡¡ aaaayyy que mal que no hayas podido ir a la fiesta de anoche Cho, Harry fue tan divertido.!!!!!  ¡¡¡¡Harry bailo tooooda la noche con las chicas de nuevo ingreso!!! BAILO , SI , BAILO, YO NO BAILO, ME DECIAS.

- Cho ... – Harry trató de hablar pero la chica seguía tan aferrada a la discusión que no le permitió que hablara.

-  Si  y mientras yo de tonta creyéndote que me decías que no irías porque te sentías mal. Aaaah, pero me quedé en mi  dormitorio porque, ¿cómo iba a irme sin mi novio? Harry, eso nunca lo creí de ti, no creí que fueras capáz de hacer me algo así

- Yo Cho ...

- Y  TODOS ME PREGUNTABAN ¿PORQUE HARRY NO TE LLEVÓ A LA  FIESTA DE ANOCHE? Y ¿sabes que me decían? – a Cho se le quebraba la voz – ¿sabes que me decían Harry? Que no me habías llevado porque preferías pasarte la noche con la tonta de la hermana de Ron. VARIAS CHICAS SE RIERON DE MI, ME DIJERO QUE ME VISTE LA CARA, HARRY, ME SIENTO HUMILLADA, ME DEJASTE EN VERGÜENZA AL NO LLEVARME ANOCHE, TODOS SE ENTERARON,  HARRY, NO ME HAZ DADO MI LUGAR QUE...

- YA, SI – Harry se mostraba serio  . YA CHO, YA NO ME GRITES MAS SI NO QUIERES HACER  DE ESTO UN TEATRO Y QUE TODOS VENGAN A VER LA FUNCIÓN DE CÓMO ACABA ESTO -  Cho se callaba y dejaba de gritar. – No es necesario que me grites, y de una vez te digo que a mi no me gusta llamar la atención mucho menos me interesa lo que digan los demás, si te hice pasar una vergüenza enfrente de tus amigos y compañeros te pido una disculpa, pero ya es hora de que te diga  algo.

- Será mejor que nos demos un tiempo – Cho decía esto con lágrimas en los ojos –

- Exactamente – en verdad Harry tenía pensado decirle que las cosas eran mejor terminarlas de una vez, pero no quería llegar tarde a su cita (N/A: ¡que desgraciado!, es que ustedes pónganse en el lugar de ella, a ninguna chica le gusta que la traten así, por favor, por mas que odiemos a Cho, en esto si que hay que entenderla).

- Creo que será mejor que nos demos  como mínimo tres semanas para que te des cuenta lo que valgo – Cho se mostraba mas calmada que antes y Harry no quería hablar de mas, no le convenía.

- Perfecto, bueno Cho, tienes mucha razón, así que será mejor que aquí dejemos las cosas de una vez, que tengo que irme – Harry se daba la media vuelta, prefería no mirarla porque si ella se soltaba a llorar el tendría que detenerse a consolarla y no había tiempo para eso, pero luego algo lo detuvo.

- Harry  - Harry se detenía  tan solo volteando la cabeza atrás – este, yo quería decirte,, si... bueno.... mis amigas.

- Si  Cho.,,,,  puedes decirles que tu me mandaste al diablo- decía Harry  molesto.

- Bueno, Gracias.

Se le había hecho tarde, después de esa discusión Ron lo paró para que le contara lo que había sucedido,  le habló por mas de diez minutos sin  percatarse la hora. Cuando volvió a preguntar esta, ya habían pasado 20 minutos de las cuatro. Corrió con todas su ganas hasta llegar al merendero, miró a su alrededor  y no vio nada, por lo visto ella se había ido y dio un suspiro de tristeza.

- Me imagino que haz de buscar a una preciosura de cabellera roja – decía Robert el mesero que  se topaba con Harry –

- Si, ¿ya se fue? – decía Harry mientras agarraba aire –

- Demasiado tarde – decía serio Robert, pero luego dejaba  escapar una sonrisa – Entro al baño, si quieres espérala en esa esquina de allá. Harry.

- Que – Harry volteaba a ver el mesero.

- Se ve preciosa como viene, no  pierdas esa oportunidad.

- Gracias.

Harry tomaba asiento, se sentía nervioso, al menos tenía un obstáculo menos, Cho, ahora todo dependía de ella y un poco de él. La miró salir del baño, eso lo hizo sentirse mas nervioso aún  y mas por la ropa que traía, una falda de tela liviana que le llegaba a las rodillas pegada al cuerpo dejando ver su buena figura, una blusa blanca con escote no muy prolongado, de su cuello el medallón, una chamarra ligera de mezclilla y no llevaba mucho maquillaje, tan solo llevaba pintado los ojos muy naturales, brillo en la boca y polvo en el rostro, pues sus pecas resaltaban bastante, se miraba como toda una chica de su edad Se sentó nerviosa y tan solo dejó escapar un Hola.

- ¿Quieres pedir algo? -  decía inmediatamente Harry –

- Bueno, es que en verdad no tengo mucha hambre – decía Ginny con las manos debajo de la mesa –

- Si quieres pide algo ligero – Harry le daba una señal a Robert que se acercaba a la mesa –

- ¿Quieren algo del menú? – les preguntaba serio Robert, por lo visto sabía que algo ocurriría pues ambos se mostraban bastante nerviosos .

- Primero pide tu – Harry  le decía Ginny mientras ella pensaba –

- Mmmm. Bueno , me traes una hamburguesa con salsa bbq,

- Sin cebolla ¿verdad?

- Así es, unas papas y un refresco, que sea coca cola 

- ¿y tu harry? – Robert le dirigía una mirada

- Yo solo quiero una hamburguesa doble y un refresco del mismo – Harry volteaba a ver  a Ginny regalándole una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo volveré dentro de un rato, ya que terminen.... de.... hablar  - Robert se dirigía a Harry y le decía susurrándole al oído – suerte muchacho.

Ambos por varios segundo se quedaron callados, Ginny volteaba a la ventana, no muy convencida en ser la primera en hablar, la tensión se notaba bastante.

- Tal vez no te había preguntado Ginny  pero – Harry  quería romper el hielo primero - ¿ que hacía Draco ayer  aquí?

- Aaah . vino a despedirse, sabes, hemos sido muy buenos amigos.

- ¿Se va?

- Bueno, no precisamente, será maestro en Hogwarts de pociones.

- ¿en serio? 

- Así es.

- A ver si no termina deseando ser maestro de DCAO.

- Si verdad? – Ginny se quedaba callada de nuevo, hasta que tomó aire y se animó hablar – Harry yo.... 

- ¿SI?

- Estuve tratando de recordar lo que pasó anoche  y... bueno.... recordé varias cosas.

- ¿en verdad? – Harry se encontraba nervioso y sorprendido.

- Si y quiero pedirte disculpas, creo que fue mi culpa, no debí de tomar mucho anoche.

- No Ginny, no tienes porque disculparte, no eras  la única persona que se encontraba en esa situación,  yo también me encontraba tomado.

- En verdad Harry, disculpa por mi comportamiento de anoche, no debí de haberte provocado en el baño.

Espera, pensaba Harry ¿qué sucedió en el baño? No podía decirle nada, tenía que pensar bien lo que le iba a decir. Se quedó callado por un momento y sin saber exactamente a que le tiraba le contestó:

- No Ginny  tu no me provocaste, yo también decidí que así se diera – Harry miraba a Ginny que se encontraba roja, exactamente no sabía que le decía, sin embargo eso sonaba bien. 

- Lo malo es que no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió cuando llegamos a mi cuarto – Ginny parecía mas preocupada aun con esto.

- Ginny, no paso nada – Harry se acercaba mas a ella  - tan solo nos quedamos dormidos eso fue todo. – (N/A: mentiroso, mentiroso, estabas con efecto del tequila, es imposible que te acuerdes, es mejor que el hechizo oblimate (¿así se dice?) 

- ¿estas seguro de eso? – Ginny le contestaba – entonces ¿por qué estábamos desnudos? – esto último Ginny lo decía bajando la voz.

- Si Ginny, recargaste mi cabeza en mi pecho y te quedaste sumamente dormida – Harry se ponía rojo – y de eso, pues, yo creo que pensábamos hacerlo pero siempre no paso nada.

- Aahh – Ginny se mostraba mas tranquila.

- ¿sabes? Acabo de hablar con Cho – Harry miraba que a Ginny se le salían los ojos – acabamos de terminar.

- Harry, dios mío, no me digas que es por mi culpa porque...

- Calma – harry le tomaba las dos manos – déjame terminar de hablar. Ella y yo quedamos en buen plan. Eran cosas que ella y yo ya traíamos desde antes, además yo tengo planes con alguien mas.

- ¿en serio? -  Ginny  parecía ponerse ahora pálida en solo en pensar quien sería.

- Si, ella es hermosa, creo que la cortejaré por un buen rato, y luego le pediré que sea mi novia.

- Me imagino que ha de ser una chica muy hermosa  de verdad para que pienses  así de ella – Ginny agachaba la vista triste.

- Así es, solo que hay un problema.

- ¿cuál?

- Que su hermano es  exageradamente celoso y que es mi mejor amigo – Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Mientras ella se sorprendía y miraba a Harry con alegría.

- Creo que conozco a la chica, si quieres hasta te puedo ayudar – Ginny se sonrojaba y luego reía feliz a Harry.

- Sería perfecto – Harry también se encontraba feliz – pero, he decidido que lo mejor será que me vaya despacio con ella, quiero primero ganarme a su hermano, no como amigo, sino como cuñado. Quiero demostrarle que soy buen partido para su hermana y para eso primero tengo que cortejarla,

- Ayyy Harry – Ginny se sonrió con Harry – es con ella con quien tienes que quedar no con el hermano.

- Oyes, quiero que me ayudes, que me digas que tipo de flores le gusta, que le gusta hacer a ella, aunque bueno, todo eso yo ya lo se, mejor no te pregunto nada. No , ya en serio Ginny – Harry le tomaba ambas manos – quiero demostrarte que te quiero, que esta vez si va enserio, no quiero andarme escondiendo por los pasillos como en Hogwarts.

Ginny se mostraba seria, sabía que hablaba en serio, ella misma tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones, sabía que a los demás no les parecería buena idea que ella volviera con el, pero ella lo quería, le estaba pidiendo una nueva oportunidad, era su vida, tenía que retomarla.

- Ginny, tiempo es lo que nos sobra, y quiero demostrarte y demostrarle a tu familia que esto puede funcionar. 

- Harry....

- No necesitas contestarme ahorita, tan solo  dime si me darás una oportunidad de..

- Harry,  claro que si, tu eso ya lo sabes, claro que si.

Ambos se encontraban felices, aun no serían pareja, sin embargo era un nuevo inicio para ambos, tal vez los dos juntos podían  enfrentar  lo que les esperaba, quien sabe, tan solo era cuestión de esperar.

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de ese momento. Las tres primeras semanas fueron muy intensas. Aunque no eran novios, ambos se conformaban con tenerse uno al otro, el la respetaba y se limitaba a tan lo tomarle la mano, acariciarle el rostro, mirarla con amor (conocida como mirada de tortolitos), decirle cosas al oído. Un beso en la mejilla era algo que los dos apreciaban demasiado, y era igual algo sumamente peligros, pues esas miradas que se echaban eran difíciles de esquivar. Los contactos físicos que también se limitaban cuando chocaban caminado provocaban en ellos una especie de corriente que les producía deseo y terminaban agitándose, cuando sus manos coincidían en otra parte del cuerpo  se les erizaba la piel a tal grado que se sonrojaban. Preferían no quedarse solos y por lo regular cuando Harry invitaba a Ginny al cine o a cenar, invitaba a Ron y a Hermione para que se acostumbraran a verlos juntos. Cuando Hermione subía al dormitorio de Ron, Harry le prometía a Ron que estaría en el dormitorio de Paulina y de Silvia y aunque no se crea lo cumplía. Sin embargo Ginny, lograba aun escabullirse los fines de semanas con unos excelentes pretextos  e iba a un lugar en donde  la única persona que tenía conocimiento era Audrey.

- Creo que alguien esta enamorada – Paulina lo decía con ese tono de burla a sus demás compañeras –

- Por favor, eso es de toda la vida – Hermione interrumpía y después se echaba a la boca un pedazo de pie de manzana.

Las cinco chicas: Ginny, Audrey, Hermione, Silvia y Paulina se encontraban en un casa de té que se encontraba a dos manzanas de la universidad. Las cinco se habían hecho excelentes amigas para diferentes cosas, como por ejemplo: 

Silvia, Paulina y Audrey eran  inseparables si de fiestas se trataban, se preocupaban por no faltar a ninguna y divertirse a mas no poder. 

Audrey y Ginny: Seguían guardando celosamente sus secretos, aquellos que no podían ser revelados  estaban hemergéticamente seguros entre ellas dos.

Ginny y Hermione: También se guardaban uno que otro secreto, aparte de  compartir el dormitorio, seguían siendo muy buenas amigas.

Silvia y Paulina: Estas dos chicas locas siempre arrancaban para todos los lugares juntas como mellizas, como se conocían de mas tiempo, eran un poco mas independientes.

Paulina y Hermione: estas últimamente se juntaban demasiado, la causa: los trabajos de la escuela, ambas eran igual de mataditas, y después de una larga pelea porque Paulina dejara de nombrarle Lennon a Harry, se convirtieron amigas de deberes, aahh y Paulina le sigue diciendo Lennon a Harry. Esta chica tiene una relación algo estrecha con Lennon (amistad, solo amistad, pues le guarda  el gran secreto de Harry: que bailo con ella cuando estaba borracho).  

- Desde que conozco a Ginny ha estado enamorada de Harry – Hermione decía esto tranquila.

- ¿en serio? – Silvia se mostraba asombrada

- Desde que tengo como 10 años – interrumpía Ginny –

- Como puedes aguantar tanto, yo con seis meses es suficiente – decía Audrey

- Es que no haz estado enamorada realmente – Hablaba Paulina.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Ginny – yo ya tengo mas de siete años y con decirte que con los primeros años estuve apunto de tirar la toalla.

- Y que bueno que no lo hiciste

- Ya vez ahorita los dos como están

- ¿cuándo se te declarará  bien?

- hasta que Ron lo permita al parecer

- Chicas – Hermione hablaba – Tenemos que irnos en veinte minutos tenemos clases y apenas alcanzamos a llegar.

- Tienes razón hermi.

Las chicas se levantaba  y se iban caminando hacia la universidad, mientras que seguían hablando de hombres y cosas que solo ellas podían hablar. Cuando llegaron al edificio que  tenía una placa como "sociología cultural" (N/A: si algún maestro de sociología llega a leer este término, por favor, ya se, es una paradoja, pero fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, y ya no me puedo echar para atrás) Audrey se dividió, por la razón del hechizo odiaba entrar a el. Las chicas se dividieron en dos bandos. Hermione y Paulina entraban por el pasillo derecho (tenían una asignatura juntas) y Silvia y Ginny tomaban el de la izquierda.

- Tienes idea de lo raro que es no llevar una clase con Paulina – decía Silvia mientras caminaba rápido – siempre he tomado clases con ella.

- Me imagino, pero Silvia, llevamos diez minutos de retrazo – Ginny no parecía tomarle un interés , se preocupaba por llegar  a clases –

Cuando llegaron se topó con un salón vacío.

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba Silvia - ¿en donde están todos?

- No hay clases  - dijo una chica  alta  con el extraño cabello pintado de morado – el profesor contrajo un resfriado, así que nos dejó una hoja con deberes – la chica les repartía  una hoja a cada una.

- Gracias  - contestaba Ginny mientras le echaba un ojo a la hoja.

- De nada  - La chica de cabello morado se retiraba –

- Maldición, ni siquiera ese viejo enfermo nos deja sin hacer nada – Silvia  doblaba la hoja y la metía entre sus libros.

- Aayyy ya se, creo que deberíamos  de ir a la biblioteca a.....

Algo jaló súbitamente el brazo de Ginny sin dejarle siquiera que terminara de decir la frase y con lo que se topó fue con lo último que se imaginó. Un chico delgado y desarreglado, con el pelo castaño claro despeinado y descuidado, al parecer ni siquiera se había preocupado por pasar un cepillo por la cabeza,  parecía no haberse  cambiado la ropa en varios días, mostraba unas ojeras enormes y su impresión  daba que se encontraba bastante paranoico.

- ¿Colin? – Ginny lo miraba sorprendida, ya hace mas de un mes que no lo miraba 

- Si, soy yo, aunque  no paresca ¿cómo estas preciosa?  Por lo visto muy bien, yo mira que no me encuentro nada bien – el chico tenía una risa poco creíble y Silvia lo miraba asustada.

- Ahhh  - decía Ginny tratando de soltarse de él – creo que será mejor que me sueltes.

- Vine a hablar contigo de algo muuuy importante Ginny – Colin seguía sujetándola.

- Bueno pues, ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, que te parece si...

- Si vienes conmigo a hablar de ese tema al menos que quieras que tu  nueva amiguita se de cuenta de la clase te tipa que eres – Colin parecía sujetarla mas fuerte.

- Suéltame Colin – La voz de Ginny sonaba golpeada –

- Ginny ¿quieres que busque a alguien? – Silvia que se mostraba nerviosa y buscaba entre su mochila su varita - ¡diablos! La había vuelto a olvidar.

- Por favor  Silvia – Decía Ginny mientras con una mirada le pedía ayuda a su amiga.

- Si, anda Silvia, ve por alguien  mas para que se entere de la clase de persona que es Virginia. – Silvia salía corriendo esperando encontrar a alguien.

- TU...... VIENES ..... CONMIGO .. – Colin parecía sujetarla lo suficientemente bien  torciéndole su brazo y colocándolo en su espalda, causándole dolor a Ginny – Camina y sonríe al menos que quieras que te destroce el brazo.

- ¿qué diablos quieres? ¿eh? – decía Ginny mientras con la otra mano que metía en su  bolsa para sacar su varita.

- ¿Buscas esto? – Colin le había sacado su varita – me crees tan tonto como para dejártela.

- ¿Sabes que quiero Ginny? ¿Tienes idea? Quiero que me devuelvas mi vida, ya es hora  que me la devuelvas

- No te entiendo – Ginny se mostraba nerviosa y asustada, deseaba que en el camino se encontraran a alguien, quien fuera, pero todos estaban en clases –

- Si mi vida, ¿Sabes? Me encontraba meditando en mi casa cuando descubrí lo que me hicieron,  lo que me hiciste  y las consecuencias que estoy teniendo – Colin sacaba a Ginny de la facultad, al menos alguien los vería, sin embargo estos doblaban justo atrás del edificio, al lado de unos  arbustos lo suficientemente grandes como para que no los vieran. La aventó  hacia la pared, golpeando fuerte y luego la volvía a sujetar.

- ¿POR QUÉ ESTUPIDO ME CREES? EHHE DIME MALDITA SEA, ¿POR QUÉ ESTUPIDO ME CREISTE? – Colin se encontraba escasos cinco centímetros de su rostro, le gritaba tan fuerte que Ginny empezaba a temblar. La sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos - ¿QUES QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA? ¿ESO CREISTE? ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA.

- DEJAME – Ginny  trató de empujarlo pero Colin era mas fuerte que ella. Y la sujeto fuerte.

- SE LO QUE ME HICISTE TU Y ESE MALDITO VIEJO, SE DEL HECHIZO QUE ME HICIERON, SIN TAN SOLO HUBIERAS CONFIADO EN MI, YO NO HUBIERA DICHO NADA, NADA, PERO TODO ES DIFERENTE. – Ginny lo miraba atónica, sorprendida –

- SI COMO ESCUCHAS GINNY, RECUPERÉ MI  MEMORIA, SE TU MALDITO SECRETO  Y ¿SABES? TU SECRETO YA NO ESTA A SALVO- ¿sabes que preciosa? – Colin se acercaba y le susurraba al oído – hay un tipo que lo quiere, anda detrás de él, jejeje, ¿tienes idea para qué? Yo si, quieren  traer a la vida al gran señor. Solo basta que yo les diga que existe para que empiece la cacería humana.

- MALDITO, ESTAS ENFERMO, ESTAS LOCO, NO SABES SIQUIERA DE LO QUE HABLAS – Ginny luchaba por safarse de él, sus ojos ya estaban cargados de lágrimas y de temor.-

- ¿ACASO TAMBIEN TIENES MIEDO QUE TU HARRY SE ENTERE? DIME GINNY, ¿QUÉ HARIA SI TU HARRY POTTER SE ENTERARA  DE LO QUE LE HICISTE, SI TU FAMILIA SUPIERA LA CLASE DE MALDITA PERRA GOLFA QUE ERES, QUE LOS TRAICIONASTE...

- CALLATE – Ginny  lágrimas en el rostro, empujó con toda su fuerza a Colin, quitándose lo de enzima y tirándole un golpe justo en la ceja del golpe, acertándole y haciendo que apenas el chico se tambaleara un poco. Ginny trató de correr, pero apenas llevaba un metro cuando el chico la tomó de un brazo, la jaló y  le tiró un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que la tumbó. Ginny apenas pudo ver que alguien de gabardina negra se acercaba y le quitaba de enzima a Colin, tirándole un golpe en  el estómago y otro en la cara. Lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello y lo puso sobre la pared,  sea quien fuera el que tenía a Colin era demasiado fuerte  pues con una sola mano parecía levantarlo de cuello dejándolo sin respiración.

- TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ODIO QUE TRATEN MAL A UNA MUJER , EH, MALDITO DESGRACIADO,  - el chico le volvía a dar otro golpe a Colin y luego de la parte trasera de su pantalón sacaba una navaja, cosa extraña que a Ginny no le asustó – FIJATE BIEN IDIOTA, - el hombre le puso la navaja en el cuello de Colin tan cerca que parecía salirle sangre ya – AHORITA TU ESTUPIDA VARITA NO TE SIRVE DE NADA, ¿SABES PORQUE? Porque te paso esta por tu asqueroso cuello y en cinco segundos te desangras y mueres.

Silvia corrió por los pasillos de la escuela  sin encontrar a nadie para ayudarla. Vio un grupo de chicas en los que se encontraba Cho, la ex de Harry, pero prefirió  no decirle nada, no le serviría  de nada pedirles ayuda. Dobló en un pasillo y se topó directamente con Harry, asustándola y dando un leve grito.

- ¿qué te pasa Silvia? – Harry la miraba extrañado tan sereno –

- Harry..... harryy  - Silvia apenas y podía agarrar aire – 

- Agarra aire, tranquilla

- Ayyy Harry, vern.... ven ….. es GinNY

- ¿GINNY? ¿QUE LE OCURRE?

- Aayyyy , espera,...... – Silvia tomaba aire – llegó un tipo...... Ginny..... la sujeto del brazo..... se la llevó a fuera..... Colin – fue lo único que logró decir, asustado corrió por el pasillo. Por un segundo pensó en avisarle a Ron que se encontraba en clases, pero eso sería perder el tiempo.

- HARRY – escuchaba una voz, pero no tenía tiempo para voltear, era Cho.

Alguien le seguía detrás de él. Bajó las escaleras y dobló a la izquierda.

- Es por aquí – le gritaba Silvia que se encontraba del lado derecho. Siguieron corriendo  hasta salir de la facultad. No había nada a su alrededor. Harry temía que se la hubiera llevado, en su rostro se podía notar la desesperación y angustia, el corazón se le amarraba,

- Tienen que estar por aquí, tienen que estar por aquí.

Cuando en eso ven en un extremo al lado de la facultad, apenas lograban ver, pues unos arbustos les impedían  ver claramente. Ginny se encontraba tirada en el suelo, un sujeto de gabardina negra se encontraba levantando de la garganta a Colin y con la otra mano sujetaba algo. Era un tipo flaco, algo musculoso, de cabellera  platinada  y sumamente corta, se miraba demasiado entusiasmado por hacerle algo a Colin. Lo dejó caer, este caer casi inconsciente, luego Harry corre, el tipo se agacha para ver a Ginny.

- ALEJATE DE ELLA – Harry se acerca sacando su varita, mientras que el tipo levanta las manos para que vea que no le iba a hacer nada malo a Ginny. Colin se encontraba tosiendo con el cuello rojo y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, sin poder hablar.

- Si tratas de despertarla con un simple hechizo no funcionará – decía serio el  tipo de la gabardina negra. Harry lo miraba receloso. Silvia acababa de llegar.

- Hablaré a los de seguridad – Silvia volvía a partir corriendo –

- La chica fue golpeada, por ese maldito cabrón  - apuntaba a Colin – tienes que esperar a que ella despierte, yo solo la ayudé.

- Gracias – decía Harry que miraba con odio a Colin. Miró a Ginny y notó el golpe que  llevaba ella en el rostro y luego vio su brazo amoratado. Se dio la vuelta y miraba como Colin se retorcía como sabandija al no poder respirar bien, deseó  tirarle un golpe, pero no pudo, al parecer Silvia había encontrado demasiado rápido a uno de los guardias.

- Esperen, creo que ya esta despertando – decía Hermione mientras la observaba

- ¿Cuánto lleva así? – preguntaba asustada Audrey –

- Mas de una hora – contestaba Silvia 

- Creo que será mejor que la llevemos al doctor – dijo Harry acercándose a la cama.

- No, - dijo Audrey – recuerden lo que dijo la profesora Charlotte, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Aaayy, esto me esta preocupando, sino despierta en cinco minutos yo la saco de aquí – dijo Ron con cara de preocupación.

Ginny se encontraba ya en su dormitorio,  alrededor suyo al pendiente estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron, Audrey y Silvia (que metiche esta tipa, verdad?). Tenía mas de una hora sin despertar, al parecer había recibido un golpe muy fuerte, los chicos se habían propuesto a llevarla al doctor, tan solo esperaban una señal. Se separaron un poco para darle un poco de aire, pues tenía un color pálido en sus mejillas.

Un grito sin sonido hizo que a todos se le enchinara la piel y voltearan a ver a Ginny. Trataba de gritar pero no podía no salía nada. Harry corrió a su lado, Ginny se miraba tan mal, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, era como si un nudo en la garganta le impidiera  soltar todo lo que tenía.

- GINNY, GINNY, MIRAME GINNY – Harry la tomaba y la levantaba, temía que se fuera a ahogar, tenía la mirada perdida y luego un gran grito salió de ella, un grito de dolor y de sufrimiento que a todos los hizo temblar.

- Ginny, hermanita ¿qué te sucede? – Ron se acercaba a ella para ayudarla, estaba muy asustado por lo que le ocurría.

- DEJENME , POR FAVOR, DEJENME – Ginny gritaba tratando de levantarse con su cara llena de lágrimas – POR FAVOR SE LOS SUPLICO.

- Ginny soy yo Harry – Harry y Ron trataban de detenerla pues trataba de safarse.

- POR FAVOR RON, DEJAME IR, TENGO QUE IR A VERLO, USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN

- ¿a quien tiene que ir a ver? – preguntaba Silvia asustada- ¿no me digas que al estúpido de Colin?

- NO,, A EL NO,,,,- gritaba Ginny --  USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN POR FAVOR, CORRE PELIGRO, DÉJENME IR A VERLO, LO NECESITO,  por lo que mas quieran – Ginny se soltaba y Audrey se acercaba.

- A ver, ustedes dos – mandaba Audrey, - Tu  Ron, ve por unas toallas y por una charola de agua. Harry, Tu por un vaso de agua, Hermione, trae algo de... de algo para que se calme – y luego mientras que todos hacían caso, bajaba la voz y sujetaba fuerte la mano de Ginny en plan de apoyo.

- Audrey – lloraba Ginny, y Audrey  le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Ginny ¿qué sucede? nos estas asustando a todos – Audrey tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

- Audrey, es Jim, está en peligro, por favor, ayúdame a levantarme, tengo que ir con el, te lo suplico.

- Ginny, ahora no, todos se darán cuenta.

- ME VALE UN CARAJO QUE SE DEN CUENTA, ESTA EN PELIGRO. Por favor ayúdame. Mi bebé ..... aaaahhh – Ginny había tratado de levantarse pero no podía. – Audrey tienes que ir con Dumbledore, habla con él, dile que Jim está en peligro, por favor Audrey, por favor ayudame – Ginny se encontraba tan desesperada y Audrey tan confundida, Silvia miraba confundida e incrédula.

- Tienes que  prometerme que lo que acabas de escuchar no dirás absolutamente nada – Audrey  le decía a Silvia con un tono amenazador.

- Lo prometo – decía Silvia. 

- Audrey – Ginny tomaba a su amiga del brazo – Dile a Dumbledore que lo están buscando, están buscando a  James.

- Si  Ginny – lo diré.

Cada chico llegó con lo encargado, Audrey salía sin dar explicación alguna de a donde iba. Silvia se encontraba tan confundida que trataba de atar cabos con la poca información que tenía,  observaba a Ginny incrédula, por supuesto pensaba guardar bien su secreto, pues sabía que era de suma importancia para ella  y para todos.

Dos días despues por suerte y ya era fin de semana. Ginny se pudo deshacer de sus amigos, hasta de Harry, recibió una visita muy importante, nada mas y nada menos que de Dumbledore que le  prometió buscar a Colin y se aseguró que James estaría bien. Esa platica que habían tenido de algún modo hizo sentir confortable a Ginny, sin embargo no  quería separase de su pequeño pedacito de cielo, no hasta que alguna señal le diera la pista que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ya era octubre, Harry se encontraba feliz, la temporada de quidditch ya empezaba, los entrenamientos eran de esperarse. Hace ya mas de una semana que Ginny  había sufrido el  percance que tuvo con Colin, Harry la notaba diferente,  preocupada, algo le decía que lo que ella había dicho cuando despertó era verdad y no deliraba como decía Ron. Ella se encontraba algo alejada de ellos, con excepción de Audrey que no parecía separase de ella, su relación no parecía caminar mucho, se había quedado estancada, Harry esperaba que ella mejorara y que Ron dejara de preocuparse con ella para empezar de nuevo. Por otro lado otra cosa preocupaba a Harry, esa era Cho que desde hace mas de una semana parecía pegársele como chinche en las clases y le provocaba seguido.

- ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntaba Audrey a su amiga Ginny

- Mas tranquila – Ginny tocaba su medallón y luego bebía un poco de jugo-

- Me da gusto. Sabes, habrá una fiesta este fin de semana, me preguntaba si querías ir con nosotras.

- No lo se Audrey, creo que este fin de semana no estaré, prefiero pasar el fin de semana con James.

- ¿James? ¿quién es James? – Hermione llegaba justo a la mesa de la cafetería en donde se encontraban estas dos chicas –

- ehhh ¿james? – Ginny se mostraba nerviosa –

- Es el niño que Ginny cuida los fines de semana – rápidamente Audrey contestaba –

- Si, ese niño – decía Ginny.

- Ahhh, por cierto ¿van a ir a la fiesta del fin de semana? – Hermione se sentaba a un lado de Ginny.

- Estoy tratando de convencer a Ginny – Audrey volteaba a ver a Hermione como pidiéndole ayuda.

- Sería estupendo que todos fuéramos a la fiesta – decía Hermione mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Piensas ir Hermione? – Ginny miraba a su amiga soprendida.

- Claro que si, pero si tu vas – Hermione le contestaba a su amiga mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila.

- No estoy segura si quiero ir – El tono de Ginny sonaba sin entusiasmo.

- Anda Ginny, nos la pasaremos excelente, además no creo que dejes que Harry vaya solo a la fiesta y mas con lo que te tengo que contar – Audrey miraba como Ginny se mostraba algo preocupada tras lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿qué sucede? – Ginny temía de lo peor, pero luego Audrey  habló

- Bueno pues, creo que tienes competencia, es solo una teoría y nada mas. Silvia me comentó que Paulina ha estado yendo muy entusiasmada a los entrenamientos de quidditch, al parecer un jugador le gusta – Audrey miraba a Ginny. En verdad no tenía nada en contra de Paulina, pero si le decía esto era porque quería que su amiga se levantara de la gran preocupación que tenía enzima - ¿sabes? Últimamente he notado que Paulina se esta acercando mucho a Harry y le sigue llamando Lennon.

- Aaay por favor  Audrey, no preocupes a Ginny de esa forma – Hermione interfería algo molesta – tus comentarios  no son nada acertados. Para empezar si Paulina va con mucho entusiasmo a los entrenamientos es porque Scott acaba de ingresar al equipo de la universidad.

- ¿En serio? – preguntaba Ginny respirando –

- Si, es por eso que Paulina va al campo de quidditch, es para ir a ver a Scott, además como que Harry ha encontrado una buena amiga en Paulina, aunque suene raro, creo que a Paulina le gusta Scott, lo he notado en clase, además noto que los dos se sonrojan cuando se hablan.

- ¿En serio? – Audrey  miraba sorprendida – aaay que bonito, tendremos otra pareja mas en el grupo.

- Bueno – Hermione volvía a  hablar mientras miraba a Ginny sin  hacer caso al comentario de Audrey – No es  Paulina la que te debe de preocupar sino Cho, ella ha estado yendo al campo, tienes que ir tu también. Yo se que Harry te quiere mucho, pero será mejor que te ahorres problemas.

- Tienes razón – Ginny miraba confundida – creo que he descuidado a Harry esta semana.

- Si, tienes que hacer algo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

- Iré ahora a ver a Harry – la voz de Ginny se escuchaba  decidida

- Si quieres yo te acompaño – Hermione sacaba una manzana de su mochila y la mordía –

- Yo quisiera pero tengo tarea que hacer – Audrey se levantaba – además será mejor que me vaya, creo que olvidé hacer algo sumamente importante, pero no recuerdo que.

Ginny y Hermione partieron al  campo de quidditch justo a las cinco de la tarde. Ya estaba empezando  a hacer frío, así que se fueron bien abrigadas. El campo de quidditch se encontraba a quince minutos de la "ciudad universidad", se encontraba también en el centro de Londres. Aparentaba ser un campo de fútbol, tenía el mismo hechizo  que la universidad. Cualquier muggle que tratara de acercarse le recordaba algo sumamente importante que hacer. El campo quidditch, tenía un campo de protección, un gran hechizo que impedía  que tanto como las pelotas, jugadores y la snich salieran fuera del campo. Por fuera cualquier muggle que pasara podía observar que un par de muchachos jugaban fútbol. Había gradas a su alrededor y todo ese espacio en donde jugaban no era muy grande, pero era el lugar mas cerca de la universidad en donde se podía entrenar.

Ginny caminó entre las gradas, miraba a Ron y a Harry jugar, Scott también  jugaba, era el nuevo golpeador, y en una grada sentada sola estaba Paulina entusiasmada viéndolos jugar. Del otro extremo estaba Cho sentada con dos muchachas, una de ellas era la chica que Harry le había presentado en el café el primer día que había llegado.

- TU PUEDES HARRY , MUY BIEN, ASI SE HACE, - gritaba Cho – Excelente jugada – miren chicas esa jugada yo se la enseñé.

Ginny sentía como le hervía la sangre en la cabeza. Tomó lugar junto con  Hermione  cerca del campo y empezaron a observar. Ginny tenía escasos cinco minutos de haber llegado, ni siquiera Cho se  había percatado de que Ginny se encontraba ahí. Harry estaba burlando una bludger cuando vio sentada a Ginny  y  a Hermione e inmediatamente desvió su vista hacia donde estaban las chicas  y les regaló una sonrisa, por lo visto se encontraba tan feliz de ver a Ginny que estuvo apunto de darle la bludger.

- MALDICIÓN POTTER, PON ATENCIÓN – le gritaba el entrenador y Harry se tomaba bien de su Saeta de Fuego para perseguir la snich – WEASLEY  PROTEGE BIEN ESOS AROS.

Harry tomaba la snich y luego después de que todos bajaban para escuchar las instrucciones del entrenador.

- BERTHMAN LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VUELVAS A HACER ESO, TE SACO DEL EQUIPO. POTTER, DEJA DE ESTAR VIENDO A LAS CHICAS ESAS SI NO ES QUE QUIERES QUEDAR INCONSCIENTE. WEASLEY ESA TÁCTICA TUYA ES DEMASIADO MALA, ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE LA ENSEÑÓ – gritaba desesperado el entrenador.

- El entrenador de la liga nacional McGregor señor – decía Ron con la cabeza abajo.

- Pues hazla cuando juegues en la nacional, no en mi equipo, es terrible. Richardson, ese tipo de jugadas americanas no me terminan de convencer, sino te metes en la cabeza mis jugadas, te sacaré del equipo.

- Si señor – Scott se mostraba cansado y algo triste.

- Tienen cinco minutos para descansar y tomar agua que volveremos a empezar.

- Maldito viejo – Ron decía esto cuando ya se encontraba lejos de que los escuchara – ¿que  diablos sabe de jugadas?

- Por algo es nuestro entrenador – le contestaba Harry

- Si, pero esas jugadas son mas viejas que el propio quidditch. Además no me agrada la idea de lo que dijo de las jugadas del entrenador McGregor.

- A mi tampoco. Mira, aya esta Hermione y Ginny – Harry traía una enorme sonrisa al ver a Ginny en los entrenamientos como en los viejos tiempos.

- Si, y también esta Cho – Ron apuntaba con la cabeza a Cho que se encontraba con una mano llamando a Harry.

- HARRY, HARRY  - gritaba Cho –

- SSI,    HOLA CHO – gritaba Harry y la saludaba  con la mano sin siquiera voltear a verla, el iba con sus amigas.

- Ho.. la  - decía Ginny tímidamente a Harry.

- Hola – Harry seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola amor – Ron se acercaba Hermione con el propósito de abrazarla.

- Ni lo pienses Ron – Hermione se hacía un lado viendo a su novio bañado de sudor  - estas bañado de sudor. – inmediatamente Ron con la túnica de entrenamiento se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y se volvía a acercar a Hermione.

- ¿YA? – decía ron mientras Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa y le daba un leve beso en los labios-

- Que bueno que vinieron me da alegría verte aquí – Harry se sentaba a un lado de Ginny – y mas alegría me da verte ya bien.

- Si, ya se, quise venir a verte, además me enteré que Scott entró al equipo -  Scott se acercaba junto con Paulina que se miraba algo alegre –

- Si, es un buen jugador – Harry no se mostraba celoso de el como antes – me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo terminando el entrenamiento conmigo a cenar?

- E hhh.. si claro – y luego Ginny miraba a Ron buscando una mirada de aprobación –

- No te preocupes por Ron – reía Harry- yo ya me ocupe para tenerlo bien entretenido – Ron se encontraba con  Hermione dándole un beso en la boca.

- Si yo también te quiero – Ron le decía a Hermione mientras la miraba dulcemente.

- Entonces espera a que termine mi entrenamiento y  nos iremos de aquí  juntos ¿esta bien? – la mirada de Harry se mostraba de complicidad y hasta que el entrenador volvió a llamarlos dejó de verla.

- POTTER, WEASLEY, RICHARDSON,  DEJEN A ESAS CHICAS ENPAZ Y REGRESEN AL CAMPO. – gritaba el entrenador.

Después de dos horas y media de entrenamientos,  el entrenador los dejó partir, todos lucían cansados con excepción de Harry que parecía tan entusiasmado que sería capaz de volver dos horas a practicar si  no fuera porque tenía una cita con Ginny, su primera cita formal. Se metió a las regaderas, solo dos chicos mas del equipo hicieron lo mismo, los demás se fueron a descansar. El campo lucía solitario con excepción de Cho y sus dos amigas, Scott y Paulina que esperaban a que Harry saliera para retirarse, no querían dejar sola a Ginny mientras Harry se bañaba. De repente Ginny no miraba a Cho, las dos otras chicas estaban pero no Cho.

Harry se acababa de bañar, estaba envuelto en la toalla y abría su casillero para sacar su ropa, pero no estaba.

- ¿buscas esto? – una voz familiar hacía que Harry volteara a un extremo de la pared. Ahí estaba Cho, con su ropa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Harry se mostraba enojado – es un vestidor para chicos.

- Eso no me dijiste hace un año cuando lo hicimos en las regaderas – la voz de Cho se escuchaba sensual y retadora.

- ¿Me puedes dar por favor mi ropa? – Harry estaba aun mas serio que al principio

- ¿La quieres? Pues quítamela – Cho retaba a Harry para que se acercara a ella.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TRAMAS? – harry ya estaba enojado, que enojado, mejor dicho furioso.

- ¿cómo  que qué diablos tramo? – La voz de Cho se mostraba asustada y preocupada – ya pasaron  mas de tres semanas, las mismas que acordamos y no me haz buscado.

- Cho...

- Tengo que hacer algo para recuperarte – ella se acercaba para abrazarlo – te haz apartado demasiado de mi, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de nuestros viejos tiempos?

- Mira Cho ...- pero alguien los interrumpía, era un chico que los miraba y se retiraba  y Harry volvía a tomar  aire – Mira Cho, será mejor que te vayas, o me meterás en un problema  con...

- ¿LA WEASLEY? – Cho ya se miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Con ella y con  mi entrenador.

- DIABLOS....   ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ¿QUÉ NOS HA PASADO? ¿por qué las cosas ya no son como antes? – De los ojos de Cho salían lágrimas.

- No lo se, pero creo que lo nuestro ya no va a funcionar y eso tienes que entenderlo Cho.

- Creo que yo he tenido la culpa de todo, si es eso – Cho se sentaba en una de las bancas tapándose los ojos –

- No, tu no haz tenido toda la culpa, también yo, Mira Cho, desde al principio debí de decirte esto....

- Sólo contéstame esto Harry es lo único que te pido – Cho miraba a Harry con el corazón destrozado –  solo esta pregunta: ¿me quieres?

Harry dudó un momento en contestar la pregunta, pero luego la vio sentada, sufriendo por culpa de él, no le podía negar nada, ¿qué si la había querido? Claro que si, estuvo a su lado por un  año, vivió cosas con ella que nadie le podía quitar, nadie, compartió sentimientos con ella, y ¿le dolía verla así, sufriendo? Claro que le dolía –

- Harry, CONTÉSTAME – Harry miraba a la chica desesperada –

- Si, si te quiero Cho – Harry se sentaba a un lado suyo- cómo no quererte si fuiste parte de mi vida estos últimos meses. Sin embargo, no eres la persona  por la cual yo quiera seguir, no quiero hacerte daño,  yo quiero a alguien mas,  y quiero darme la oportunidad de estar a su lado, de ver las cosas de otra perspectiva.... Cho... yo.

Pero no terminó de decir nada cuando la chica se levantó y lo dejó ahí sentado, junto a su ropa. Harry se sentía mal, no quería verla sufrir, pero  ¿qué podía ser? No pensaba arriesgar su felicidad de ese modo. El quería estar con Ginny, era lo único que entendía, que a su lado iba a ser mas feliz, con ella se sentía completo, eso era todo.

Ginny vio como salía Cho de los baños, se mostraba furiosa y luego le miraba a Ginny con una mirada súbita llena de odio, se daba la media vuelta y se iba. Pareció comprender bien lo que acababa de suceder y leve dolor en el pecho le produjo esto.

- Creo que  Harry no tarda en llegar -  Ginny volteaba a ver a Scott y a Paulina que se miraban algo desesperados - ¿por qué no se va? Si quieren.

- ¿Estás segura? – decía Paulina.

- Ya todos se fueron, además está muy obscuro como para que tu te quedes sola – Scott miraba a su prima política  muy serio.

- No hay problema, les aseguro que Harry no tardará.

- Bueno si insistes, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos Scott.

- Bueno tienes razón. Nos vemos después Ginny – Scott al igual que Paulina se despedían con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bye

Ginny debió de haber esperado unos cinco minutos mas sentada  en las gradas, el campo estaba completamente desierto. Luego vio una figura que salía de los vestidores. Era Harry, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba un poco grande,  un suéter verde que Ginny podía notar que era uno de los que su madre hacía. Su pelo lucía aun mojado, acomodándose los anteojos y luego observó a Ginny, estaba sentada y se dirigió  hacia ella.

- ¿Estas listo? – preguntó Ginny percatándose que posiblemente estaba molesto por la vista que  le había hecho Cho.

- Si, vamos – Harry estaba callado y luego  volteó y le sonrió a Ginny - ¿tienes idea en lo que nos iremos?

- Me imagino que en polvos flu – Ginny caminaba a su lado –

- No, a donde vamos no hay chimenea,  nos iremos en auto.

- ¿En auto? -  le contestaba sorprendida.

- Así es, pero antes será mejor que te pongas esto – Harry sacaba una pañoleta y le tapaba los ojos con ella.

- ¡HARRY!  ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Te aseguro que nada malo.

- ¿En donde conseguiste el  auto? – pregunto Ginny

- Un gran amigo que me debía un favor me lo prestó.

Harry manejó alrededor de media hora, Ginny no se tenía ni la menor idea a donde la llevaba, pues seguía con la pañoleta tapándole los ojos. Llegaron a un lugar que por lo que podía sentir Ginny no eran las afueras de la ciudad, pues aún la calle estaba pavimentada. Una casa posiblemente era, pero después que el la dirigió hacia un pasillo largo quitó esa publicidad.

- Harry  ¿a dónde me llevas? – Ginny iba siguiendo a Harry que la tomaba de la mano y le dirigía.

- Espera es una sorpresa – Harry seguía caminando hasta llegarla en un lugar que Ginny sintió que el espacio era enorme. Harry le soltó la mano cosa que le causo algo de temor a Ginny.

- ¡HARRY! (harry, harry, harry, arry , arry , arry ) – Ginny lo llamaba y el eco parecía ser muy notorio. No había duda, estaba en un lugar  con un enorme espacio. También se encontraba completamente oscuro. 

- Lumus – escuchó Ginny venir de Harry e inmediatamente sintió como una luz penetrante como la del día entraba por la pañoleta que llevaba puesta. Harry tomó su brazo y la llevó caminando sin decirle nada. Ginny pudo notar que caminaba sobre   césped. 

- ¿Ya me puedo quitar la pañoleta? 

- Claro que no, espera solo un minuto.

Ginny se encontraba desesperada, por su cabeza pasaba varias ideas de en donde podía estar, sin embargo ninguna era acertada, hasta que Harry le permitió que se quitara la pañoleta que envolvían sus ojos marrones.

Se encontró completamente  sorprendida del lugar en donde se encontraba. Era enorme, había recordado estar ahí cuando tenía  13 años junto con él. Estaba en un estadio deportivo, el mismo en el que había sido el mundial de quidditch hace cinco años. Se encontraba justo en medio del campo. Este estaba iluminado con reflectores tan grandes que parecía ser las doce del mediodía, era apantallante estar ahí, lógicamente estaba  vacío, lo que le hacía mas atractivo; el estadio gigantesco para ellos dos solos, y justo en medio estaba Harry  parado, había colocado una cobija en el centro con una canasta que lo mas probable era que tuviera comida.

- ¡HARRY! – Ginny parecía impactada -  me dejas sin habla.

- Es un día de campo justo en medio de mi ligar favorito, el campo de quidditch.

- Un día de campo a las 9:00 de la noche – Ginny iba con el y se sentaba sobre la cobija – Es sorprendente.

- Si verdad – Harry sacaba una botella de la canasta – es el mismo  estadio al que nos trajo tu  papá hace años en el mundial. ¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo – Harry trataba de abrir un vino con un destapacorchos –

- ¿qué haces? – Ginny miraba curiosa –

- Trato de abrirlo 

- Espera – Ginny sacaba su varita –

- No, déjame lo intento así – Harry lograba destapar el vino y luego sacaba dos copas y servía el vino – Toma.

- Gracias.

- Vamos a brindar por nosotros – la pareja chocaban las copas  y bebían un poco.

Pasó una hora, los dos estaban acostados viendo las estrellas, el vino se había acabado y Ginny tenía una risita que no había duda que era por el vino. Harry no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas ni de abrazarla.

- Estas borracha – Harry estaba sobre ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro que no  tontito – Contestaba Ginny.

- Lo estas

- No.

- Si, tienes ese brillo en los ojos 

- ¿De que brillo hablas?

- Del brillo que tienen tus ojos cuando me vez – Harry se ponía serio 

- Estas loquito – Ginny reía –

- ¿con que estoy loco? Eeh – Harry le hacía cosquillas  a Ginny-

- jajajajaja si estas loco, aaayyy Harry, me rindo me rindo jajajajaja .

- ¿te rindes? 

- Si me rindo – Ginny tomaba aire, Harry seguía sobre ella y la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Quieres saber como veo mi futuro? – le decía Harry a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo? – esta pregunta salía de la nada de la boca de Harry  desconcertándola algo.

- Me imagino una casa como la madriguera, la casa perfecta.

- Jajajaja, la madriguera no es una casa perfecta, aunque con uno que otro arreglo podría serlo – Ginny miraba  con una gran sonrisa.

- Entro cuando llego de trabajar, hay dos pequeños en la sala, uno de 10 y el otro de 7 años que me reciben. Otra pequeña llega, parece que soy el centro de su mundo. ¿sabes como es ella?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaba Ginny.

- Una niña de cabello rojo brillante como el tuyo y como los ojos de mi madre – Harry le acariciaba el cabello a Ginny, ella sencillamente estaba callada,  con ganas de llorar. – quiero que sea igual que tu, pero con los ojos de mi madre.

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – Ginny le preguntaba alegre.

- Tus ojos son hermosos Ginny, pero soy tan celoso que no me gustaría que nadie mas tenga esos ojos que son solo míos – Ginny reía con los ojos cristalizados casi con lágrimas apunto de venirse.

- Y luego quiero entrar a la cocina y verte a ti, esperándome para amarte – Harry le daba una mirada de un amor incondicional, mientras que Ginny quería llorar, porque ha pesar de que quisiera que esto pasaba, en el fondo sabía que no sería así. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó como nunca antes, tan apasionadamente, si ese beso pudiera hablar diría lo que muchos no pudieran decir con palabras.

Ya pasaban las 12 de la noche, Harry se encontraba acompañando a su dormitorio a Ginny. Estaban afuera de su dormitorio aun hablando.

- Si tan solo te hubieras visto bailando – Ginny reía divertida –

- No me digas mas que me apenas – Harry estaba rojo de la vergüenza –

- Bailas bien.

- No te burles, soy dos pies izquierdos, además no me gusta bailar.

- Es verdad bailas bien, me hubiera gustado bailar contigo – Ginny le tomaba la mano a Harry –

- No soy tan bueno en eso – Harry agachaba la cabeza.

- Pero para otras cosas si – Ginny lo miraba pícaramente. - ¿crees que se me ha olvidado?

- Claro que no se me ha olvidado – Harry tomaba de la cintura a Ginny – Si han sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, además tu eso ya lo sabes.

- Si pero no sabía que  venía de tu boca – Ginny se acercaba y lo besaba.

- Mmm ese beso si me gusto – Harry volvía a besarla mientras que ella lo envolvía con sus brazos.

El beso parecía cada vez ser mas ingenioso. Ella le mordía el labio inferior  despacio y lo acercaba a ella,  él la observaba y miraba una sonrisa maliciosa en ella, separaba sus labios y volvió a acercarse para besarla, pero ella se hizo para atrás desatinándolo y luego ella se reía. Miraba con Harry cerraba los ojos para besarla, se acercaba a ella y no encontraba nada, ella reía divertida y luego lo besaba y se hacia para atrás.

- ¿aa sí? , ¿con que quieres jugar? – Harry miraba que Ginny lo provocaba haciéndose ella a un lado. Ella tan solo reía con una risa juguetona y se daba la media vuelta para entrar, Harry la jalaba del brazo y la atraía hacia ella excitado y con la respiración agitada, ella también respiraba agitada y la besaba dejando que sus labios indagaran todos los rincones de su boca, las manos de Ginny  acariciaban todo el cuerpo de Harry sin olvidar ese rincón que ahora se encontraba levantado y sumamente firme. Harry la acariciaba por completo y luego la tomaba de la cintura y ella apoyaba sus caderas sobre las de él.

- Espera – Harry la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia su habitación  (la de Ginny).

- No, Hermione está dentro.

- No, Hermione esta con Ron , ella me dijo que estaría ahí con el 

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si – Harry abrazaba a Ginny con tal desesperación, al igual que él , ella se encontraba igual. Harry le acariciaba mientras le besaba. Abrieron la puerta y a ciegas entraron. Ginny dejó caer el abrigo que traía al suelo  mientras que en dos segundos Harry se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba sobre una cómoda. Se regresaba con Harry y en completa obscuridad la acostaba sobre la cama y se ponía enzima de ella, se besaban como no queriendo dejar que se les escapara el aliento. Harry recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos hasta toparse con sus piernas y mientras le levantaba la falda para poder tocar sus muslos de la pierna, y agachaba la cabeza para besar su pecho, Ginny le acariciaba la cabeza extasiada despeinando su negra cabellera. No resistían mas, creerían que se consumirían si no hacían algo. Entonces la mano de Ginny se dirigió hacia la entrepierna de Harry y sin decir nada le bajó la bragueta del pantalón. La luz de la luna le daba en el rostro de Ginny dejando que Harry mirara sus gestos de placer. Entonces Harry se acercó mientras que Ginny abría sus piernas para dejar que él se acomodara y justo en ese momento la luz se prendió.

Los dos se quedaron congelados volteando a ver al lado, la luz de la lámpara de noche de Hermione se había encendido, o mejor dicho la habían encendido. Ahí estaba Hermione con  los ojos  hinchados que apenas podía abrirlos , por lo visto la habían despertado. Observaba incrédula a Ginny con la falda levantada y la blusa desacomodada  que dejaba ver su sostén color morado. Harry estaba enzima de ella  con el cabello mas despeinado de lo usual,  sin lentes y Ginny tenía las piernas abierta.

- ¿GINNY, HARRY? – Hermione estaba impresionada

- Ehhh, creo que – Ginny se ponía roja de la impresión  y Harry también que se volteaba al otro lado para poderse subir la bragueta de su pantalón –

- Crei ... imos que... es tabas con Ron – Harry tartamudeando de la vergüenza hablaba –

- ¿Yo con ese idiota? Claro que no – a Hermione se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, al parecer Ginny comprendía la razón de su hinchazón en los ojos. – Pero no se preocupen, yo me voy a dormir al sillón del pasillo para dejarlos en paz. – Hermione tomaba una almohada y una cobija y se paraba indignada para salir.

- Hermione espera – Harry la detenía –

- No Harry, te debo demasiadas, es hora que a mi me toque dormir en el pasillo – Hermione tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, su voz se le doblegaba y Harry volteaba a ver a Ginny preocupado.

- Hermi, por favor espera – Ginny se paraba y se bajaba la falda – Creo que será mejor  pospongamos esto para otra ocasión – le decía a Harry

- Claro no hay problema – y Harry salía del cuarto.

- Harry espera – Ginny lo seguía y salía con el al pasillo – quería decirte solo que he pasado una noche excelente contigo, gracias.

- Ginny – Harry la miraba con amor – no tienes porque darme las gracias, de hoy en adelante todo será así, solo tu y yo. – Ginny se acercaba y  lo besaba.

- Creo que todavía me encuentro.... – harry hablaba despacio y la miraba con deseo.

- Yo también ... – Ginny lo abrazaba.

- Espera, mira, - Harry la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía por el pasillo y cuando estaban apunto de subir unas escalera los dos tomados de la mano se toparon con alguien mas.

- Vaya hasta que llegan – rea Ron que se encontraba rojo de lo enojado – Tu  niña ve a tu cuarto y Harry ..

- RON – le gritaba Ginny – NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA, NO ME PUEDES MANDAR

- CLARO QUE SI, SOY EL UNICO FAMILIAR CERCA DE TI, APARTE SOY MAYOR QUE TU, VE A TU CUARTO,

- NO

- QUE SI – Ron se encontraba  con los brazos cruzados.

- RON – decía Harry interrumpiendo – Tu hermana ya esta grande para saber que es lo que le conviene.

- HARRY NO ME DIGAS QUE LE CONVIENE A MI HERMANA, QUE PARA ESO ESTOY YO.

- ¿CÓMO DIABLOS SABES LO QUE ME CONVIENE CUANDO NI TU MISMO SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE? PORQUE SI LO SUPIERAS NO FUERAS TAN TONTO COMO PARA HACER LLORAR A HERMIONE – Ginny miraba asustada a su hermano que ahora tenía un rostro aparte de enojo de susto, el no tenía nada que decir mas.

- Eso no te incumbe Ginny  - le contestaba Ron

- Entonces a ti tampoco te  incumbe mi vida, yo ya tomé una decisión te guste o no, y si realmente me aprecias tantito la respetarás y esa es estar con Harry, te guste o no, y NO CREO QUE QUIERAS PERDER A TU HERMANA Y A TU MEJOR AMIGO – Ginny se miraba tan enojada que Ron se quedó callado y Harry la miraba igual asustado.

- Creo que tu hermana ya tomó la decisión – decía Harry sin  mas que decir.

- ¿TU QUE SABES DE HARRY?  ¿QUÉ SABES SI TE CONVIENE? Perdón Harry eres mi amigo pero ella es mi hermana.

- ¿QUÉ, QUÉ SE? SE QUE ESTE ÚLTIMO MES RON, HARRY HA HECHO TODO LO POSIBLE POR TRATARTE DE CONVENCER QUE PUEDE SER BUENO CONMIGO, QUE LA RELACIÓN PUEDE  FUNCIONAR, PERO TIENES LA CABEZA TAN HUECA  QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA.

- Espera Ginn – Harry la interrumpía y la calmaba. – Ron, Ginny y yo hemos decidido  andar, ósea, ser pareja, si tu tuviste la  misma oportunidad con Hermione, ya es hora que nosotros también  intentemos, tu haz tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado, dánosla a nosotros.

- MMMM . – Ron miraba enojado a la pareja – Aaaay no se, será mejor que me suba a dormir, mañana arreglaremos esto y será mejor que subas rápido Potter.

- Creo que lo convencimos – decía Ginny con una sonrisa – 

- ¿Lo crees? – Le preguntaba Harry

- Claro, hasta crees que Ron  dará su brazo a torcer, el nunca admite que pierde algo.

- Bueno, será mejor que suba si es que no quiera que me arranque la cabeza cuando entre.

- Esta bien – Ginny se despedía de un beso del que ahora ya era su novio  y luego se diría a su cuarto, abría la puerta y miraba  a Hermione sentada en la cama, no podía levantar la cabeza de la vergüenza que tenía.

- No te preocupes – le decía Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro – en verdad, además fue mi culpa.

- No, yo debí  de haber detenido todo afuera – Ginny seguía sin levantar el rostro.

- Fue culpa mía, yo le dije a Harry que estaría con Ron para que ustedes pudieran irse al estadio.

- ¿Tu sabias? – la voz de Ginny se escuchaba sorprendida

- Si, por eso insistí en que fueras a acompañarme al  entrenamiento – Hermione lucía un poco demacrada y Ginny simplemente sonreía un poco.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Ginny le pregunto esto a Hermione con algo de temor.

- Ron y yo rompimos – y Hermione se echaba a llorar, Ginny se acercaba para agrazarla.

- QUE?? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada que tienes un pleno idiota como hermano.

- No es algo nuevo que me digas, eso  ya lo sabía, lo acabo de ver.

- ¿Te dijo algo? – Hermione inmediatamente preguntó

- Me dijo que no me  metiera en lo que no me  incumbía, eso es todo, pero si de algo te sirve, lo vi un poco preocupado.

- Un poco, je, como no.

- Será que lo vi furioso porque me encontró con Harry en el pasillo.

-  ¿Ya son novios tu y Harry? – Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas que  había derramado.

- Creo que si. Al menos ya le dijo a Ron  lo de nosotros. 

- Que bueno que estas feliz. No debería de llorar – Hermione se rompía a llorar – estoy arruinando tu felicidad.

- Hemione – Ginny la abrazaba – tal vez se puede solucionar, sea lo que haya pasado yo se que mi hermano te quiere demasiado y no creo que pueda estar sin ti.

- Pues yo digo que si puede estar sin mi y ahora lo comprobé

- ¿qué sucedió?

- Terminando el entrenamiento insistió esperar afuera del campo de quidditch para ver a donde iban ustedes, no se porque diablos si Harry es su amigo no le tiene confianza. Le insistí que nos fuéramos hasta que llegó Paulina y Scott, nos invitaron a un Bar que se encuentra  a la vuelta de aquí y lo convencí para que fuéramos. Ahí estaban otros chicos que no conozco amigos de Ron y de Harry. Nos pidieron a mi y a Paulina que nos sentáramos en otra mesa separadas de ellos, yo me enojé con Ron y me aleje de ellos. Entré al baño y cuando salí el platicaba muy cerca de una tipa  muy vulgar – la descripción que Hermione hacía de la tipa era de repugnancia – Me enojé demasiado, no quise ir a reclamarle nada porque a mi y a Paulina nos habían excluido del grupo. Justo enfrente de mi me encontré al joven que el otra vez te salvo de Colin y le sonreí.

- ¿Viste quien me ayudó? – Ginny se mostró  interesada.

- Ya te había dicho que si, entre Harry y el te trajeron.

- Solo es  que no lo recuerdo – Ginny se encontraba confundida tras esto. – Es que no lo he visto aquí en la escuela para agradecerle.

- Y no lo verás, el no es alumno Ginny, el vive cerca de aquí. Bueno déjame te sigo contando. Le sonreí y se acercó a preguntarme por ti. Paulina lo invitó a que se sentara con nosotras, después de lo que hizo por ti era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Paulina se paró un momento y Ron me vio con el, se puso tan celoso que me recamó ahí  mismo. Yo no aguanté la vergüenza y me salí del bar, creí que Ron iría tras de mi, pero la única persona que me siguió fue  Frank.

- ¿Quién?

- Frank, el que te ayudó se llama Frank. Salió tras de mi cuando me vio con los ojos humedecidos.

- Al parecer ese tipo ha de ser bastante humanitario – Ginny decía este comentario por la ayuda que le había dado a ella.

- Creí que golpearía a Ron en ese momento cuando me gritó al igual que a Colin, hubiera sido divertido.

- Si y tu de lugar de estar llorando estuvieras curándole el ojo a Ron – Este comentario de Ginny hizo que Hermione dejara salir una leve risa.

- Salí del bar y el se ofreció a acompañarme para que no me pasara nada, yo por supuesto no acepté, pero insistió demasiado. Cuando menos pensé los dos estábamos caminando por la calle platicando. Es buen tipo, me hizo sacar una que otra risa. Pasamos por un café al merendero, eso fue todo. Como nos vinimos caminando, llegué  un poco tarde aquí  y Ron me estaba esperando afuera de  la habitación. Me dijo que cómo era capaz de venirme con ese tipo. Me inventó no se que tantas cosas, me gritó  y despertó a medio pasillo. Me dijo que temía que yo hubiera hecho algo con él, pero yo Ginny, ni siquiera permití que pagara mi café, no tuve  ni el menor contacto con él, y este idiota – a Hermione se le rompía la voz y luego tomaba aire – y este idota creyendo otra cosa. Se dio la vuelta tan enojado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que de su chamarra salió una servilleta, me dio curiosidad  porque tenía algo escrito. ¿sabes que era? ERA EL TELEFONO DE ESA MALDITA GOLFA DEL BAR, y todavía tiene el descaro de reclamarme algo así. Le aventé la servilleta en la cara y le dije que a m no me volviera a buscar y ¿SABES QUE ME DIJO? Que no lo haría, me dijo que ni pensara verlo cerca de mi – Hermione se echaba a llorar desesperada, Ginny la consolaba, y así estuvo a su lado hasta que Hermione se cansó y se quedó profundamente dormida. ¿qué le podía decir ella?, era su hermano, se sentía avergonzada por la actitud de Ron.

Subió  las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, aunque quería seguir con Ginny sabía que  tenía que hablar con Ron que se encontraba demasiado molesto por dos razones, una, porque él empezaría  a salir con su hermana  y otra, porque se había pelado con su mejor amiga y novia, Hermione. Abrió la puerta esperando que le llovieran reclamaciones y golpes por parte de Ron, cerró los ojos apretándolos esperando recibir lo que fuera, pero no recibió ni un golpe, ni un grito, ni siquiera un almohadazo, vio a Ron acostado en la cama volteado, eso le preocupó a Harry. Se sentó en su cama y pensó si realmente debería de hablar.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? – fue lo único que salió de Harry, esperaba que le dijera algo, fuera lo que fuera, pero lo único que hizo Ron fue taparse de pies a cabeza con la cobija. Harry entendió, se quitó los zapatos, dejó los anteojos a un lado  y apago la luz, trató de dormir, pero en lo único que pensó fue en la chica de ojos marrones y pelo rojo que acababa de besar.

- JAJAJAJA, debería de ponerse un letrero "la gran perdedora del año" – Paulina decía esto después de que Cho pasaba mientras ella le tiraba una mirada súbita-

- Creo que te escuchó – dijo Audrey algo seria –

- Me vale – decía Paulina mientras se echaba a la boca un  pedazo de pan con mantequilla.

Audrey, Silvia y Paulina se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela desayunando  y riéndose de cualquiera que pasaba.

- Hola chicas – Ginny llegaba sentándose a un lado de Audrey - ¿y tu? ¿qué no se supone que tu vas en otra facultad?

- Ya lo se, pero me gusta la comida de esta facultad – decía Audrey contestándole a Ginny - ¿acaso no quieres que te visité? – y ponía una cara de niña regañada.

- Si, me gusta que me visites, pero se me hace raro verte aquí sentada.

- Yo ya me estoy acostumbrando – decía Silvia que también estaba entretenida desayunando.

- Ya vez, ellas si me quieren – Audrey hacía muecas infantiles chistosas mientras que Ginny tan solo la abrazaba.

- Aayy yo también te quiero, si tuvieras en la sangre magia, tenlo por seguro que yo sería la mas feliz porque estuvieras aquí con nosotras – el comentario de Ginny por primera vez no había sido acertado, vio como Audrey agachaba la cabeza e inmediatamente Ginny recordó que un punto débil en Audrey precisamente ese, pues su madre cuando estaba chica la presionaba en cada momento para que hiciera presencia de su magia, magia que ella nunca había tenido por los orígenes muggles de su padre y abuelo materno.

- Eessteee ...eemm.¿ y Hermione? – preguntaba Paulina a Ginny –

- Se estaba terminando de cambiar cuando yo  venía en camino – dijo Ginny mientras agachaba la cabeza –

- Me preocupe mucho por lo que paso anoche – decía Paulina mientras dejaba su plato a un lado -  Ron y Hermione se pelearon en el bar.

- ¿En el bar también? – Silvia decía sorprendida, Ginny tan solo abría mas los ojos –

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – Audrey se miraba desconcertada –

- Estuvieron discutiendo anoche afuera, Ron tenía unos gritos que fácil se escuchaba hasta el sexto piso de los dormitorios – dijo Silvia –

- Chicas – Ginny interfería mientras miraba desde lejos que Hermione entraba a la gran sala del comedor de la escuela – Les diré rápido porque ahí viene Hermione. Ron y ella ayer terminaron, por favor no digan nada.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿CÓMO QUE TERMINARON?

- NO LO PUEDO CREER, SE MIRABAN TAN ENAMORADOS.

- Por favor, yo también dije lo mismo. Anoche tuvieron una fuerte discusión, ella no esta bien – las tres chicas se miraban  compasivas – Les pido por favor  para que también la apoyen, ella necesita de nosotras.

- Claro – Paulina decía comprendiendo a Ginny – yo he pasado  por eso, es mas, todas hemos pasado por eso en algún momento.

- No creí que esto fuera a pasar – decía Audrey con la mirada perdida – se miraban que eran el uno para el otro.

- Anoche Hemione no durmió bien, volvió a tener las mismas pesadillas de siempre, tuve que estar al pendiente toda la noche y luego se levantó para vomitar a las tres de la mañana.

- Shhh, cállense, ahí viene – Dijo Silvia mientras trataba de aparentar que todo estaba  bien – Essste, eeehhh, creo que el lunes tenemos examen de teoría de la magia moderna.

- Si ¿verdad? – decía Audrey mirando a Hermione que se acercaba – Tendré que estudiar duro. ¡HERMIONE  QUE GUSTO ME DA VERTE! – Audrey le mostraba una sonrisa que dejaba ver toda la dentadura blanca que tenía, mientras Hermione apenas y mostraba una media sonrisa –

- Hola chicas – Hermione se sentaba a un lado de Silvia –

- Que bien se te ve esa blusa rosa Hermione – le decía Paulina mirando a Hermione tratando de levantarle el ánimo (que ánimo, si ni siquiera trae ánimo)

- Si y por lo visto te pintaste los ojos medio rojos para que te combinara con la blusa, se te ven super – Audrey le cerraba el ojo a las chicas  como mostrándoles todo esta bajo control, mientras que Hermione agachaba la vista todas se volteaban a ver, Ginny le daba por debajo de la mesa un pisotón a Audrey que aun no sabía cuando cerrar la boca.

- Ahora no me maquille Audrey – le contestaba Hermione agachando la cabeza y admitiendo algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo – si tengo los ojos rojos es porque estuve llorando toda la noche – se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y luego tomando aire notoriamente dijo:

- Anoche termine con Ron – parecía que Hermione se quitaba un peso de enzima al decirles esto a ellas, pensó que sería mas difícil decirlo –

- ¿En serio? – mencionaba Silvia.

- Que bueno, no te merecía – decía Paulian

- Nunca te llegó a tu nivel – Audrey decía esto último.

- El no te merece Hermione, eres demasiado para él – volvía a hablar Silvia. 

Todas trataban de levantar la moral de Hermione  que en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo, lo hacían con comentarios clásicos de las chicas, con excepto Ginny que se encontraba callada observando como su amiga dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas, que ya no eran tan constantes como en la noche. 

- Míralo por el lado bueno, no te tienes que preocupar ya por el mal aliento – decía Silvia tratando de  alivianar el mal rato y tratando de robarle una sonrisa –

- Tampoco gastarás en anticonceptivos – decía  Paulina con una gran sonrisa – mucho menos te preocuparas en depilarte  cada tercer día las piernas.

- Y si quieres un día no te bañes y nadie notará tu mal olor – Audrey decía esto con carisma mientras que salían unas apagadas risas de Hermione.

- Eso lo he hecho yo, no me baño los domingos y nadie lo nota – decía Silvia como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

- Podrás hacer nuevos amigos y conocer mas chicos  - Ginny decía entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa – 

- Y puedes tener una que otra aventurilla sin llegar tan lejos – Paulina se acercaba a las chicas bajando la voz – es mas, este sábado  hay otra fiesta en la casa del americano.

- No chicas, yo no voy a otra fiesta de esas  - Hermione se hacía para atrás – la resaca del tequila fue horrible,

- Pues no vuelvas a tomar tequila y ya Hermi – decía Paulina – es mas, si quieres yo me encargo que ni toques la botella.

- No, yo no voy, además lo mas seguro es que Ron vaya y lo que quiero es quitármelo de la cabeza.

- YA SE – Audrey interrumpía - ¿qué les parece si vamos a un antro (N/A: Para aquellos que no conozcan este término, antro es una discoteca) conozco un muy bueno, de hecho conozco el de la puerta, puede dejarnos pasar sin pagar.

- Me parece una buena idea – decía Silvia –

Ginny notó el gran peso de una mirada que recaía en ella, volteó hacia la entrada de la cafetería  y ahí se encontraba entrando Harry acompañado de Ron. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de enzima y cuando volteo Ginny, le sonrió  y luego Harry le dijo algo a Ginny desde esa distancia, Ginny logró leer sus labios un dulce: te quiero. Se sonrojó y le regresó un: yo también. Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa apartada de la mesa de donde se encontraban las chicas, en la mesa estaban cinco chicos mas en los que se encontraba Scott Richardson y otros dos que la noche anterior habían estado en el bar.

- Anda Hermione vamos – le decía Paulina – no pensarás que te dejaremos sola este fin de semana.

- No  lo  se – decía Hermone no muy segura –

- Anda  Hermi  anímate – decía Ginny apoyando a su amiga-

- Mira el transporte no te preocupes, yo lo consigo – dijo Paulina –

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione

- Scott  acaba de comprar un auto, no es muy bonito pero te aseguro que si nos lo presta – menciono Paulina con cierto brillo en los ojos

- Hasta crees que nos lo prestará – Silvia se miraba incrédula -

- Si ayer se lo prestó a Harry, lo mas seguro es que a nosotros también – dijo Paulina

- ¿Era de Scott el auto? – Ginny preguntaba asombrada

- Así es, pero si se lo prestó fue porque Harry le hizo el favor de firmarle la revista de corazón de bruja en donde salió él  para la hermana de Scott que va en Hogwarts.

- ¿Harry hizo eso? – Hermione  estaba sorprendida tras esto – Harry odia firmar todo lo que tenga que ver con fotos. Ginny, Harry te ha de querer suficiente, mira que para ver hecho eso. – Ginny se ponía roja.

- ¿Seguro que era para la hermanita menor de Scott el autógrafo? – Audrey reía – a mi se me hace que era para él.

- Claro que era para la hermanita de Scott – decía Paulina algo molesta – yo misma vi cuando se la envío

- Bueno pues, cambiando de tema ¿qué dices Hermione? ¿vamos este sábado a bailar? –decía Silvia y se le miraba emocionada –

- No lo se, mmm, bueno, tal vez – Hermione contestaba sin ánimos – pero si vamos las cinco  si voy.

- Claro – decía Paulina emocionada –

- Chicas – Ginny interrumpía – Yo no puedo ir.

- Aayy Gin no empieces, vamos a ir todas  - dijo Audrey en tono de protesta 

- Si Ginny, tienes que ir – Paulina abría la boca para decir esto y luego desviaba sus ojos hacia atrás donde se encontraba sentada Ginny.

- ¿a dónde  se piensan llevar a mi novia? – esa voz era conocida, las chicas desviaban su mirada y  Ginny volteaba hacia atrás cuando vio que un chico de cabello negro y de anteojos se sentaba justo a  su lado y la abrazaba.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny le daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

- Hola linda – le susurraba al oído a Ginny  y luego le daba un tierno beso en los labios, todas miraban atónicas.

- Ginny , ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tu y Harry ya eran novios? – decía Audrey molesta pero contenta a la vez.

- Si, ¿por qué no le dijiste? Se supone que debes de estar feliz – Harry la miraba a todos en plan de burla y luego volteaba a ver a Ginny con una mirada dulce y le volvía a dar un beso en la boca.

- Lo ciento, pero lo consideré como algo personal – Ginny miraba directo a los ojos a Harry – además  no me han dejado hablar.

- Bueno pues, ¿a dónde pensaban llevarse a Ginny? – Harry actuaba como si estuviera molesto, pero en realidad no lo estaba –

- Es que vamos a salir el sábado – decía Hermione – 

- Yo ya tenía planes para nosotros el sábado, pero si prefieres podemos posponerlos – Harry miraba a Ginny –

- No – inmediatamente hablaba Paulina – salgan ustedes, creo que será mejor que aprovechen el momento juntos, nosotras cuatro saldremos.

- Así es – dijo Silvia.

- De todos modos  no pensaba salir con ustedes, quería quedarme con Harry – Ginny soltaba risa y se recargaba en Harry –

- Creo que por este fin de semana les he ganado a Ginny – Harry miraba triufal a Ginny se acercaba y le daba un beso y se levantaba – Bueno, será mejor que me retire para dejarlas hablar, Hermione  me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo.

- Claro Harry – Hermione se levantaba, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba –

- Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde – Harry se volvía acercar a Ginny y le decía al oído – Te buscaré despues de clases para ir a comer al merendero.

- Esta bien – Ginny vio como la pareja se retiraban y salían, Hermione trataba de caminar lo mas tranquila posible, cuando pasaron junto a la mesa en donde Ron se encontraba el como siempre levantó la voz para demostrar que se encontraba feliz, pero cuando Hermione  paso siquiera mirarlo detrás de Harry, Ginny pudo notar con  simplemente la mirada de Ron demostraba que él se moría de la tristeza y se levantaba para poderla observar mejor.

Caminaron hacia fuera de la cafetería, Hermione sentía una ansiedad horrible en el pecho.

- Creo que aquí no nos  molestarán – Harry miraba terrible a Hermione – Me preguntaba si querías hablarme de lo que sucedió anoche.

- Pensé que Ron te había contado lo sucedido – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y con los brazos cruzados.

- Si lo hizo – dijo Harry – Hermione, recuerda que somos amigos, ¿crees que deba creerle solo a Ron?

- Aaaay Harry – Hermione se soltaba a llorar y abrazaba a Harry – Es que si supieras lo mal que  me hizo sentir Ron.

- Me  he de imaginar, por algo soy su amigo – decía Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello -   el tan solo se limitó a contarme una parte. Además si vengo contigo es porque quiero que arreglen las cosas.

- Es que eso no se podrá  - decía Hermione limpiándose el rostro –

- Hermione cuando ustedes dos se pusieron de novios, mi gran temor era perderlos como amigos, sin embargo si tu no quieres hablarle a él, yo no pienso obligarte, te respeto, se lo testarudo que es Ron.

- No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento que tengas que dividirte como amigo – Hermione lo miraba compasiva y Harry le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos – trataré de que las cosas no empeoren.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntaba Harry confundido.

- Si las cosas no cambian a como siguen y si no pasa nada, yo, algún día Harry tendré que hablarle, no podré estar todo el tiempo así, pero si de algo estoy segura es que yo no seré la primera en dirigirle la palabra.

- Eso mismo me dijo él – dijo Harry tras  soltar a su amiga –

- Pues yo no seré la primera,  al menos no saldrá ni una palabra por parte mía.

Llegó el fin de semana. Audrey, Silvia, Paulina y Hemione se las habían arreglado para conseguir un auto. La verdad era que las cuatro se miraban muy bien, pero la que misteriosamente resaltaba era Hermione, que llevaba triste la falda que Ron había dicho que era suya, unas zapatillas negras y una blusa roja que le asentaba el pecho bastante bien, tras una lucha de una hora con su pelo pudo alaciarlo y enchinar un poco las puntas, con un poco de maquillaje nocturno obscuro y con solo brillo en la boca salió de la habitación de Silvia y Paulina que  era en donde se estaban cambiando. Ni cuenta se habían dado, pero en  el pasillo detrás de ellas venían Ron y Harry, que a este primero casi se le salía los ojos al ver a las cuatro muy bien arregladas  y a Hermione  con "su falda favorita puesta" .Salieron las cuatro del edificio de los dormitorios haciendo un relajo. Cuando Harry y Ron entraron  al dormitorio de Ginny, Ron  inmediatamente preguntó a donde iban las cuatro chicas. Ginny se limitó a contestarle a su hermano:

- Salieron a bailar, quedaron de verse con unos amigos de Audrey en un Antro – Ginny continuó buscando un  abrigo –

- Aaaa y ¿no van a ir a la fiesta del Americano? – Ron preguntaba tratando de simular su interés –

- No Ron, no piensan ir.

Toda la noche Ron se encontró tomando cerveza de mantequilla, que para novedad habían podido llevar un gran barril de esta después de mucho tiempo de no beberla. Harry y Ginny ambos estuvieron como tortolitos siempre y cuando Ron los dejara, porque por lo regular no dejaba de llamarle la atención a Harry.

- POTTER, DEJA DE BESAR DE ESA FORMA A MI HERMANITA

- Aaaayyy  Ya Harry, no la abraces tanto

- Si siguen así  le diré a mamá lo que sucede

Harry y Ginny se habían cansado de estar recibiendo regaños  por parte de Ron, que cuando ya se encontraba algo mareado por mezclar cerveza de mantequilla  y cerveca muggle, ambos lo dejaron sentado y  se fueron a otro rincón.

Audrey, Silvia, Paulina y Hermione se  la habían pasado muy bien dentro del antro, habían conocido a chicos bastantes buenos según Audrey. Hermione había estado tan contenta  porque por diez minutos había dejado de pensar en Ron. Salieron del antro justo a las 3:00 de la mañana, querían seguirle (y como no, cualquiera que se este divirtiendo como ellas, querría seguirle). Convencieron a Hermione para llegar un rato a la casa del americano. Se bajaron del auto, la fiesta parecía que pronto llegaría a su fin, pues afuera de la casa quedaban menos de la mitad de los muchachos que habían ido, sin embargo dentro de la casa se miraba que traían un escándalo.

Lo primero que miraron fue en un rincón escondidos Ginny y Harry besándose apasionadamente. Algunos chicos amigos de Ron y Harry que miraban  de pies a cabeza a las chicas. Audrey  apenas podía sostenerse, le  venían  matando las zapatillas, Silvia y Paulina parecían haber bebido bastante, pues reían y bromeaban entre si (si tan solo se tomaron cuatro bebidas cada una, son universitarias no  tienen  para mas). Hermione era la mas calmada, pero no despegaba la sonrisa de su boca, estaba conociendo lo que era ser soltera.

- Hola, creí que no iban a venir – Scott saludaba a las chicas, en su mano traía un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla-

- Pues aquí estamos,  cerraron el antro y tuvimos que salirnos, fuimos las últimas en salir – decía Silvia mientras observaba el vaso de Scott.

- ¿No me digas que trajeron cerveza de mantequilla? – Hermione parecía emocionada.

- ¿Te gusta la cerveza de mantequilla? – le preguntaba Scott.

- Me encanta

- Trajeron un barril, pero queda poca, si quieres puedes agarrar, adentro en la cocina queda  poca –

- Gracias – Hermione caminó hasta la puerta principal en donde varios chicos se encontraban en la sala riendo y bebiendo, otros se encontraban entre los pasillos y las escaleras  platicando y riendo. Eran en total como unos veinte. Caminó hasta la cocina con una gran sonrisa. Cuando cruzó el marco de  la puerta de la cocina jamás creyó toparse con algo así. Sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía  y la empapaba de pies a cabeza, el corazón le explotaba y la cabeza parecía que en cualquier momento se le soltaría de su cuello por la gran presión que sentía. Abría los ojos y no podía creer lo que miraba. Una chica de cabello largo y  casi tan negro como el de Harry, algo mas delgada que ella, con facciones duras, la reconoció inmediatamente, era la misma chica del bar, pero a ella no era eso la que la preocupaba, sino con quién estaba la chica, era un tipo de cabellera roja, era Ron que la besaba apasionadamente mientras la chica le acariciaba el cuerpo. Sintió como sus sueños se venían abajo. Pensó un momento en darse la vuelta e irse, pensó en reclamarle, pero ¿qué le tenía que reclamar? Quería que el se sintiera  tan mal como ella, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Atravesó el pasillo y justo cuando pasaba por un lado de ellos de su boca no salió mas que un con permiso, y cruzó la cocina con los ojos húmedos y  sin corazón ya, salió por la  puerta trasera de la cocina que daba hacia el patio trasero y no quiso saber mas. Corrió  hasta no saber en donde se encontraba, sintió como parte de ella se perdía.

Había estado mas de cinco minutos besando a esa chica que había conocido en el bar, era verdad, esa chica le llamaba la atención bastante, además besaba muuy bien, algo diferente a Hermione, sintió que alguien llegaba, pero no le dio importancia, creía que tan solo eran sus imaginaciones,  pero cambió de parecer cuando esa persona pasó por un lado suyo y dijo: con permiso, esa voz, esa voz el la conocía, dudo por un momento, pero, era Hermione, se separó inmediatamente de la chica y salió por la misma puerta que Hermione y lo primero que vio fue a Harry y a Ginny besuqueándose de manera bulgar pensaba Ron.

- EYY, USTEDES DOS, DÉJENSE DE TOCAR – gritaba Ron mientras que a Harry se le afiguraba que Ron se les echaría enzima para separarlos, pero el tomó otra ruta distinta-

Ron vio a Audrey, Silvia y Paulina, lo que temía, si ellas estaban lo mas seguro es que Hermione era la que acababa de pasar. Las chicas lo miraban con odio y muy enojadas.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? -  les preguntaba Ron mientras levantaba el cuello para buscarla –

- Mejor  debería de preguntarte yo. ¿qué le haz hecho a Hermione? – decía Paulina seria y molesta.

- Yo... no .... le ..... he .. hecho ... nada – Ron se encontraba serio y molesto al ver la actitud de la chica.

- Si como no -  la voz de Paulina sonaba cínica y golpeada – sabes Ron, creí que eras humano y que tenías sentimientos, ahora veo que no, ni siquiera te importa ni la mujer que estuvo a tu lado, ni a la amiga que tuviste por tanto tiempo. – la chica se hacía a un lado.

Ron salió a la calle y no logró ver nada, la neblina de octubre ya empezaba a salir tapando su visibilidad mas aya de la esquina.


	18. instinto maternal

**CAPITULO 18.-   INSTINTO  MATERNO**

Ya  había pasado una semana de la fiesta, Ron se había encontrado confundido, nadie le quería decir al principio si era ella en realidad la que había pasado a su lado cuando se encontraba besando a Mónica, pero cuando habló con Paulina le dijo todo, Hermione había estado ahí, la habían visto correr llorando desesperada. Ron trató  de hablar con ella, sin embargo sus amigas le impedían el paso, Ginny insistía que esperara un tiempo, ¿tiempo? El no podía esperar mas, tenía que decirle que la quería o sino seguiría sintiendo que se muere.

- ¿QUE DIABLOS  LE SUCEDE SEÑORITA GRANGER? TODO LO HACE MAL, - gritaba la profesora Robertson a Hermione  desesperada-  AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA SALIDO DEL COLEGIO 

- Los siento señorita Robertson, no creí que fuera a suceder esto – Hermione agachaba la cabeza, había tratado de hacer la poción multijugos para una sencilla práctica en el laboratorio, sin embargo esta había fallado sin que supiera la razón – si tan solo yo ... eché...

- SEÑORITA GRANGER POR EL AMOR DE DIOS – la profesora hablaba cínica hacia Hermione y hacia todo el salón – NO SE PORQUE LA ACEPTARON EN ESTA UNIVERSIDAD, HASTA EL MOMENTO USTED NO ME HA DEMOSTRADO QUE SEA UNA BRUJA COMO LO DECÍA SU CONSTANCIA DE ESTUDIOS.

- Las cosas no han ido bien desde... desde que ..- Hermione hablaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – desde que sucedió el ataque con el ....

- ¿Y CREE QUE ESO LE JUSTIFICA A USTED QUE NO PUEDA HACER UNA SIMPLE PÓSIMA PARA UN SIMPLE EJERCICIO DE CLASES?. He hablado miles de veces con el director de esta facultad – la profesora se dirigía hacia todo el salón – eso sucede ¿saben porque?,  porque en esta escuela aceptan a hijos provenientes de muggles, eso es todo.

- USTED QUE SABE RESPECTO A HERMIONE – alguien levantaba la voz en clases, alguien que nadie se imaginaría – USTED ESTABA AQUÍ DANDO CLASES MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE ENCONTRABA ENFRENTANDO A LORD VOLDEMORT – todo el salón se estremeció al escuchar este nombre, por lo visto el que lo acababa de mencionar no tiene ni la menor idea de la fuerza de este nombre, mucho menos las consecuencias, pues si, era nada mas ni nada menos que Scott el que se levantaba (N/A: recuerden que este chico no creció en Inglaterra, no sabe el poder de esta palabra). ¿TIENE LA IDEA DE LO QUE ES SENTIR UNA MALDICIÓN Y SOBREVIVIR DE ELLA? ¿VIVIR DE ESAS CONSECUENCIAS?

- SEÑOR RICHARDSON NO LE ESTOY PIDIENDO SU OPINIÓN  RESPECTO A...

- ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE TRATAR A UNA ALUMNA,  - gritaba Paulina furiosa.

- LES PIDO RESPETO ANTE ESTA CLASE – gritaba la profesora –

- SI QUIERE RESPETO ENTONCES DEMUÉSTREMELO – gritaba Scott – SI QUIERE RESPETO MUETRELE TANTITO A SU ALUMNA, NO  POR LO QUE ELLA HIZO, SINO PORQUE GRACIAS A ELLA TIENE USTED UN TRABAJO DECENTE – Scott ya se había levantado de la mesa y se ponía al nivel de la maestra.

-  NO ME FALTE AL RESPETO Y NO SE META EN LO QUE A USTED NO LE IMPORTA, ASI QUE TOME SUS LIBROS Y SALGA DE MI CLASE – la furia de la profesora hizo estremecer al salón completo – Y AQUEL QUE NO ESTE DEACUERDO CON MI  MANERA DE DAR LA CLASE QUE  SIGA. AL SEÑOR RICHARDSON  – se volteó y se puso a escribir en el pizarron.

Scott tomó sus cosas, Hermione, Ginny, Silvia y Paulina hicieron lo  mismo impresionadas por la actitud de Scott, jamás lo habían visto actuar de esa manera, regularmente era calmado, respetuoso, pero estaban de acuerdo y lo apoyaban junto a Hermione. Salieron furiosos junto a ellos  un montón de chicos salieron igual, nunca imaginarían que casi toda la clase completa se saldría. Cuando dejó de escribir y volteó hacia sus alumnos y le sorprendió al ver tan solo a ocho alumnos sentados de los treinta que era, y luego una chica se levantó y le dijo:

- Mi familia es gente muggle, ¿acaso me cree tan incompetente? Me gané este lugar con sacrificio al igual que mis demás compañeros-  la chica tomaba sus libros y junto con dos alumnos mas se retiraba del salón.

- No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar – Ginny volteaba a ver  a sus amigos - ¿viste a  esta tipa?

- Es odiosa – Paulina  se encontraba molesta –

- Gracias Scott por defenderme – Hermione agachaba la cabeza pareciendo que las lagrimas le pesaban.

- No hay de que, además alguien tenía que pararle el alto a  esa vieja – Scott se miraba furioso y luego miraba con cariño a Hermione.

- Gracias en verdad, y a ustedes también chicas – Hermione estaba apunto de llorar

- ¿Pero a nosotras porque?  Si ni siquiera dijimos nada – Dijo Silvia levantando los hombros.

- Pero nos acompañaron igual que el salón – dijo Hermione –

- Aaaa, tan solo no queríamos clase – Silvia soltaba una risita – no, no es cierto, es que en verdad me molestó lo que dijo esa vieja,  mi familia también es muggle, además no  me gustó la forma en que te trató.

- ¿Saben? La clase completa se salió, creo que hemos ganado – dijo Paulina en tono irónico –

- Pues creo que lo mas seguro es que nos cambien de maestra despues de esto – dijo Scott mientras seguían caminando.

- ¿Hermione esta bien? – Paulina había notado como su amiga se agachaba y se tapaba la boca  y movía la cabeza diciendo que no.

- Necesito ir al baño – fue lo único que se logró escuchar de Hermione y luego corrió al baño mas cercano. Ginny corrió tras su compañera entrando al baño junto con ella.

- HERMIONE ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? – la voz de Ginny se escuchaba preocupada –

- No gggauuuuuuuuaaa – Hermione volvía a vomitar –

- Hermione , ¿quieres que ayude con algo? – Ginny le decía desde atrás de la puerta del compartimiento del baño – 

- Espe aaaaahhhhhhgggg  - Hermione no parecía escucharse bien  y luego se escuchó que se jaló la palanca de escusado. Tras esto Ginny abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró junto a escusado sentada a su amiga con los ojos cerrados y recargada en la pared.

- ¿te encuentras mejor? – Ginny se agachaba para quedar al mismo nivel  que su amiga.

- No – una pequeña risa  de desesperación invadió el rostro de Hermione – no me encuentro bien Ginny – tras esto Hermione la volteaba a ver.

- No estarás.....

- ¿embarazada? – contestaba inmediatamente Hermione al ver que su amiga ponía cara de asustada – Ginny eso no puede suceder, no es eso, tan solo es esto – Hermione levantaba su suéter dejándole ver la cicatriz que Hermione tenía justo a un costado de su estómago cerca de las costillas una cicatriz larga de cinco centímetros, la misma que lord Voldemort  hace mas de un año de había causado tras la maldición que le tiraba a Ron y Hermione se opuso a esta. Era la primera vez que se lo mostraba a Ginny – es esto lo que me hace vomitar cada vez que me siento mal.

- Es muy parecida a la de Harry – decía con tristeza Ginny –

- Con diferencia que cuando le tiraron la maldición a Harry  esta le iba a el y le rebotó, a mi me rozó la maldición, eso es lo que dice los médicos,  a mi me hubiera matado si  me hubiera dado – Hermione volvía  a vomitar, Ginny parecía asustada al ver el rostro de Hermione y luego se limpiaba – me causa un gran dolor que me hace vomitar, no te preocupes Ginny, yo ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

- Tienes que ver a los médicos Hermione – decía Ginny mientras le recogía el cabello a Hermione –

- No Ginny, no hay nada que se pueda hacer – Hermione con dificultad se paraba, caminaba a los lavabos y tomaba un poco de agua con sus manos –

- ¿Así lo crees? ¿todo esto tiene que ver con los sueños que haz estado teniendo desde que...

- Desde el ataque del- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, si Ginny, desde entonces ¿y sabes que?  Aun no puedo recordar ese día

- No hay nada bueno de que recordar de ese día – decía Ginny seria – yo quisiera borrarlo de mi memoria, fue horrible.

- Y yo deseo recordarlo, creo que si pudiera recordar que fue exactamente lo que me sucedió, podría tal vez dejar esas pesadillas que tanto me consumen – Hermione volteaba a ver a su amiga que parecía encontrarse triste.

- Hermione, ese día fue peor que una pesadilla, en verdad 

- ¿No deseas hablarme de ese día? – Hermione miraba a su amiga triste –

- No Hermi, no, deseo borrarlo, no sirve para nada conservarlo en mi mente – Ginny tomaba su medallón que tenía un color rozado en la piedra y jugueteaba un poco con el –

- Chicas  ¿Esta todo bien? -  Desde afuera gritaba Scott preocupado –

- Si, en un momento salimos – Hermione gritaba mientras se lavaba la cara.

Desde hace una semana que los hechos habían hecho que Ginny y Harry se separara un poco y dejaran de verse. Ginny había insistido en que tenía que apoyar a Hermione  y Harry a Ron, de en vez en cuando intercambiaban, pero esto los hacia mantener la distancia. Por otra parte los entrenamientos de quidditch  hacían que esta pareja no pudiera  seguir viéndose, al igual que Ginny en algunas de las tardes tenía que "ir a trabajar" (N/A: ustedes saben, de supuesta niñera). Pero esa tarde sería solo para ellos dos, después de un tiempo.

- ¿estas lista? – Harry abría la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny y se asomaba –

- Ya casi – Ginny tomaba del armario un suéter color verde y lo ponía sobre su cama – anda pasa.

- Llegaremos tarde a la función de cine – Harry se sentaba en la cama –

- Espera solo un momento, voltéate que me tengo que quitar esta blusa – Ginny le hacía señas a su novio para que se volteara –

- Espera – le dijo Harry acercándose a ella – la función puede esperar.

- Pero llegaremos tarde.

- No importa, por estar contigo todo vale – Harry se acercaba a ella con cierto encanto  y empezaba a besarla con ternura, la tomaba de la cintura y le levantaba la blusa  quitándosela suavemente sin percatarse que entre la prenda iba la cadena de plata con el medallón –

- Mmmm, que rico beso – Ginny se separaba de él y luego ponía sus brazos en el cuello – Pero tenemos que irnos, dejaremos esto para cuando lleguemos del cine.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Harry dejaba la blusa color rosa que traía Ginny sobre la cama y tomaba el suéter verde y cariñosamente se  lo ponía a Ginny acomodándoselo.

- Harry, me lo estas poniendo al revés.

- Disculpa – Harry  tomaba el suéter y lo acomodaba como iba y luego se lo volvía a poner a Ginny – Así esta bien.

- Mas perfecto no podía ir. – Y luego lo besaba. Después ponía su cabeza en su cuello oliendo su perfume – mmm hueles a bebé

- ¿En serio? – Ginny se ponía nerviosa tras el comentario de Harry - ¿cómo sabes que huelo a bebé?

- Bueno  eso creo, es que jamás he cargado uno, me imagino que así olerán, así como tu – y le sonreía a Ginny que luego le hacía una mueca y le devolvía la sonrisa a Harry

- Anda vamonos – Harry tomaba de la mano a Ginny y los dos se dirigían hacia la salida. Justo en el pasillo se topaban a Hermione como en los viejos tiempos, con una pila tremenda de libros que apenas y si podía ver. Harry tan solo hacía a un lado a Ginny y le abría la puerte a Hermione.

- Gracias Harry – Hermione volteaba hacia donde estaba Harry  y Ginny.

- De nada.  Por lo visto tienes mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo Harry mientras con una mano abrazaba a su novia.

- Bastante –contestó Hermione – es un resumen sobre los orígenes de la magia en Egipto. ¿ piensan salir?

- Si, iremos al cine – dijo Ginny - ¿quieres venir?

- Claro que no, ¿tu ya hiciste el trabajo? – inmediatamente Hermione hablaba en tono serio –

- Este... no lo he empezado todavía, pero ya tengo los libros de donde.... – Ginny se miraba un poco preocupada - ..... además es para el jueves, todavía faltan  dos días.

- Anda Hermione no me la preocupes que quiero despejarla un momento y tu que me la quieres poner a estudiar  - decía Harry mientras  le daba un beso a Ginny en la mejilla.

- Bueno pues,  váyanse antes que te reclute a tu  novia y por favor no vengan hasta tarde que lo que necesito es estudiar – dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la voz para que la pareja los escuchara mientras estos se dirigían hacia fuera del dormitorio.

- SI HERMIONE, NO LA REGRESARÉ HASTA MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA- gritó Harry  desde afuera con una risa dibujada en los labios y luego su novia lo jalaba del brazo para que se apurara.

Tenía rato de estar leyendo  los libros sobre "la magia en el antiguo Egipto", "Magia Africana en nuestra era" cuando se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

- ¿QUIÉN ES? – Hermione dejaba los libros a un lado y se levantaba para abrir la puerta-

- SOY YO, AUDREY –Audrey se encontraba en el otro lado de la puerta mientras Hermione le abría –

- Hola Audrey pasa , ¿y eso que vienes? – Hermione dejaba pasar a la chica de cabellera platinada y se sentaba en una silla cerca de su escritorio –

- Vine por Ginny, - dijo Audrey mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Hermione –

- Te la ganaron.

- ¿No me digas que ese tal Potter? – sonreía irónica Audrey –

- Así es – dijo Hermione con una risita igual que su amiga.

- Me alegra que los dos estén juntos, si hay alguien que desea la felicidad de Ginny, esa soy yo.

- ¿Y a mi que me dices? – dijo Hermione mientras dejaba la silla del escritorio e iba a sentarse a la cama de Ginny para poder quedar frente a frente con Audrey – Yo mas que nadie deseo su felicidad, se ve que los dos se quieren mucho.

- ¿y a donde se la llevo? – Audrey  se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello

- Creo que al cine, los pobres no han tenido tiempo para estar juntos – Hermione agachaba la cabeza – y me siento un poco culpable por eso, ella ha tratado de no dejarme sola ni un solo momento despues de... bueno... tu ya sabes.

- Ginny es una excelente amiga,  hasta crees que te dejará en paz – Audrey le mostraba a Hermione una sonrisa confortadora – además nosotras no pensamos dejarte sola igual.

- Gracias. – un silencio invadió el cuarto y luego Hermione se animó a hablar - ¿lo haz visto?

- ¿a quien? – dijo Audrey tratando de no mencionar su nombre

- Aaaa... bueno... a  cierto pelirrojo 

- Si hablas de cierto pelirrojo que pertenece al equipo de quidditch de la universidad, pues, no, no lo conozco y ni ganas de conocerlo.

- Audrey

- Bueno, si, si lo he visto. De hecho  todos los días lo he visto. El cree que si yo hablo contigo de él, el tenga una posibilidad, trató de hacer lo mismo con Ginny, pero ella no quiso ayudarlo, se gritaron de cosas, Harry no se quiso meter, Paulina y Silvia le voltearon la cara, Scott prefirió huirle, y el pobre cree que vengo contigo para convencerte, el se encuentra algo desesperado, quiere hablar contigo, pero si tu no quieres, pues ni te acerques a el.

- Y ¿qué te ha dicho? – la cara de Hermione lucía triste y compasiva –

- Bueno, hemos hablado de varias cosas, ¿sabes? Antes ni siquiera podíamos cruzar  una oración completa y ahora al menos podemos hablar una hora sin golpearnos. El se encuentra igual que tu, yo diría que peor pero como es hombre, tu sabes, trata de disimularlo, me dijo que el estaba borracho cuando Mónica se le acercó y que el se encontraba dolido.

- Si, se encontraba taaan dolido que  le habló por teléfono para que fuera a la fiesta – Hermione cruzaba los brazos –

- No Hermione, ella fue a la fiesta, tal vez esto tu no lo sepas, ella tiene amigas aquí en la facultad y ni te imaginas de quien es amiga.

- ¿De quien?

- De Cho, la mismita ex de Harry, fue así como ellos se conocieron hace un año.

- ¿DESDE HACE UN AÑO SE CONOCEN? – Hermione se encontraba desesperada y furiosa.

- Cálmate Hermi, ella antes tenía novio.

- Y me imagino que la dejó por Golfa – dijo furiosa Hermione

- No lo se y ni me interesa, el punto es que Ron me confesó que ella es una squeb 

- ¿una que?

- Una squeb, no se que significa, es un término mágico.

- Dirás squib – decía Hermione-

- Eso 

- Jajajajaja, ¿una squib? Jajajaja

- ¿qué es una squib? – Audrey se mostraba confusa

- Es un término que los magos utilizan para llamar a los hijos de magos que nacen sin magia en la sangre.

- ¿En serio? – decía Audrey impresionada –

- Si

- UUUUy  creo que por eso esta en la facultad de psicología

- ¿Toma clases contigo? – Hermione le preguntaba a Audrey

- Si  Pero ella va  dos cursos arriba que yo, de hecho es media rara, debí de imaginármelo.

Hermione se quedaba callada analizando lo que su amiga le acaba de contar, volteó y vio que sobre la cama se encontraba una blusa tirada y arrugada color rosa, era la misma blusa que traía Ginny antes de salir.

- Mira nomás,  Ginny como siempre dejando todo tirado – Hermione abarraba la blusa y cuando la tomó de ella salió el medallón hacia el suelo. - ¿qué es esto? -

- Es su medallón – dijo Audrey un poco asustada – lo dejó olvidado – Hermione se agachaba para agarraron.

- Que curioso ¿verdad Audrey? – decía Hermione mientras lo analizaba con la mirada –

- ¿qué curioso que? – la voz de Audrey lucía nerviosa.

- Si, mira el color que tiene la piedra del medallón, es color verde como la de los ojos de Harry, juro que antes la he visto de color rosado – Hermione volteaba a ver a Audrey que lucía un poco nerviosa tratando de ver la reacción de esta.

- Si verdad – se limitó a decir Audrey.

- La primera vez que lo vi, me pregunté que era lo que significaba las iniciales que tiene atrás el medallón y la fecha, pero lógico que cuando vi a Ginny se me olvidó por completo preguntarle. De hecho no me acordaba hasta ahora.

- Aaaaa 

- ¿Tu sabes que significa? – Hermione volteaba a ver a Audrey que se miraba como si se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y sin saber como ella le contestó.

- Si – dijo automáticamente Audrey y luego en su rostro se mostró un arrepentimiento clásico.

- ¿De veras? ¿podrías decírmelo? – Hermione miraba a Audrey un poco preocupada –

- Bueno, déjame verlo – Hermione le daba el medallón a Audrey y luego esta lo miraba algo confusa como esperando que una idea le cayera del cielo – Bueno  dice J.A.P.  25 dic 98, eso dice.

- Si pero ¿que significa eso?

- Bueno significa ....... significa .... –Audrey se mostraba nerviosa de mas – significa la fecha que nos conocimos.

- ¿cómo?

- Si, el 25 de diciembre nos conocimos Ginny y yo, eso significa 

- ¿y las iniciales? – No era lo que Hermione quería escuchar

- ¿J.A.P.?  bueno, el joyero se equivocó y de lugar de poner  Ginny con "g" puso Ginny con J, como si se escribiera Jenny, la "A" es de Audrey y la  "p" es de Petter el Segundo nombre de Colin.

- Aaaa – fue lo único que logró decir Hermione después de esto – creí que era la fecha de nacimiento de alguien.

- ¿Cómo crees Hermi? -  Audrey suspiraba por  la que acababa de salir.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Ginny? – esto ya lo sabía Hermione, pero quería escucharlo venir de Audrey –

- Colin la llevó en la navidad pasada a la fiesta de navidad –

- Aaa  - fue lo único que salió de Hermione.

- Bueno , creo que será mejor que me vaya,  creo que te estoy quitando el tiempo  para estudiar – Audrey se levantaba confundida  y abría la puerta.

- Bueno, esta bien, pero Audrey – Hermione miraba con Audrey confundida como si tratara de recordar algo  sostenía el medallón y lo observaba  - Audrey, creo que será mejor que me dejes el medallón de Ginny.

- Aaaaa, si ¿verdad? – Audrey se lo daba y luego dijo algo en voz baja que apenas Hermione con trabajos logró averiguar – verde, verde ¿qué diablos significa el verde? Verde es: enfermo.

- ¿Qué dices Audrey?

- No nada, será mejor que me vaya.

Salió de los dormitorios, se tapó  con su abrigo desde el cuello, el frío aire se estaba dejando venir junto con el otoño, el color que había tenido la piedra la preocupaba demasiado, y mas aun que ni siquiera Ginny se podía dar cuenta en ese momento de lo sucedido y tan solo pensar que todo el origen de todo esto venía desde la víspera del 25 de diciembre de 1998.

Una señora bien arreglada iba subiendo molesta las escaleras de su casa, los tacones  que encajaban sobre la madera  parecían retumbar en ambos pisos.  Llegó a la puerta y golpeo varias  veces  y parecía nadie escuchar del otro lado. Aun molesta la señora de vestido negro elegante con el pelo  platinado igual recogido con esa elegancia  abrió la puerta  bruscamente sin perder su pose ningún  momento, ahí estaba su única hija tirada en su cama con unos audífonos portátiles y cantando, si tan solo pudiera parecerse a mi, pensaba su  madre.

- AUDREY, AUDREY – la chica volteaba tras los gritos de su madre.

- Mamá ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta cuando quieras entrar? – Audrey se quitaba los audífonos  para escuchar a su madre –

- Mírate nada mas Audrey, mírate, estamos en plena víspera de navidad y tu acostadota en tu cama escuchando a ese fulano.

- Se llama Jamiroquai mamá, Jamiroquai.

- Como se llame, deberías de estar abajo igual que todos.

- ¿para que? ¿Para  recibir a tus invitados?

- Audrey, por favor no empieces – La señora se encontraba furiosa.

- Se supone que este día es familiar – decía Audrey mientras se levantaba de la cama – y me he de imaginar que ni siquiera invitaste a tu hermana, solo gente importante.

- Así es, así que por favor, Audrey compórtate, mira como te arrugaste el vestido – su mamá le acomodaba el vestido largo que traía-

- Señora – la sirvienta llegaba e interrumpía – Señora, acaban de llegar los McCarthney.

- Dios mío, por favor Audrey ya te dije, te comportas – La señora se retocaba con la mano su peinado – los McCarthey son gente muy importante, iré a saludar a Linda, me han de estar esperando para que los reciba.

Audrey se levantó y se acomodó su cabello, como cada víspera de navidad tenía que estar  presentable para la sociedad Londinense, se miraba triste al espejo y bajó las escaleras, a un costado de la sala se encontraba un salón en donde su madre hacían sus fiestas. Se topó con su papá y sin decir nada paso por un largo pasillo, sin embargo un ruido proveniente de la oficina de su padre hizo que se parara en seco, se acercó y puso y paró la oreja para escuchar.

- Demonios debí de haber aparecido en mi casa – era la voz de un hombre, le sonaba  familiar, pero hasta el momento no sabía de donde provenía.

- ¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ? – Audrey habló un poco asustada,  su padre era la única  persona que tenía la llave de esa oficina y no podía ser el, acababa de verlo hace un instante ir del otro lado de la casa. La puerta se abrió y un chico de cabellera rebelde de color castaño claro ondulado salió, se miraba muy asustado y por lo visto Audrey se encontraba mas asustada.

- ¡Colin! ¿qué demonios haces aquí? -  Audrey miraba a su primo que se encontraba  con un aspecto realmente malo – si mama te descubre no tienes idea del problema que tendrás que enfrentarte.

- Debí de aparecerme en mi casa, no se porque aparecí aquí – la voz de Colin se  escuchaba quebrada y muy nervioso –

- ¿qué no se supone que tienes prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio? – dijo Audrey mientras se llevaba una mano en la cintura.

- ¿CREES QUE ESO IMPORTE EN ESTE MOMENTO? – Colin levantaba la voz desesperado.

- No  grites,  o me meterás en un problema – Audrey susurraba apenas se escuchaba su voz , pero se encontraba furiosa, nunca le había caído bien Colin como para  protegerlo.

- Audrey tienes que ayudarme -  Colin seguía con ese aspecto  horrendo

- Estas loco, es víspera de navidad me meteré en un problema si tan solo te hablo –dijo Audrey negándose –

- Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí –

- No – dijo Audrey – y serás mejor que te salgas si no quieres meterte en un problema, además ya sabes como es mi mamá lo mas seguro es que...

- SI NO QUIERE UN PROBLEMA ME AYUDARÁS – Colin sacaba su barita y se la acercaba a Audrey.

- ¿Crees que le temo a una estúpida varita de madera? – Audrey no tenía miedo, de hecho lucía mas enojada que nunca.

- Lumus – Colin  tan solo de dio a Audrey una demostración de lo que era capaz de  hacer su varita, esto le causo mucho temor a Audrey que era la primera vez salir luz de una simple varita.

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Audrey asustada.

- Entra a la oficina – Colin la jalaba del brazo y tras ver algo se quedaba sorprendida observando lo que había en el suelo.

- No debí de haber hecho que viajara por polvos flu, fui tonto – se decía así mismo Colin.

- Claro que eres un tonto Colin, eres un completo inbécil, esta  mujer esta apunto de dar a luz – Audrey tenia la mirada desorbitada y miraba al suelo a la joven que se encontraba semiinconsciente con tremenda panza de nueve meses.

- YA LO SE, NO  NECESITO QUE ME LO VUELVAS A REPETIR – Colin parecía  desesperado, se pasaba sus manos por su cabellera despeinándola  - Dumbledore me matará, Dumbledore me matará por lo que hice.

- ¿Qué quien te matará? – Audrey lo miraba confundida.

- CALLATE Y DAME LAS LLAVES DE TU AUTO – fue lo único que logró sacarle a Colin.

- Estas loco claro que no te las daré, además deja de estar gritando al menos que quieras que alguien nos escuche. Además me quitaron el auto

- ¿QUÉ? –decía confundido Colin.

- Que me quitaron el auto, la semana pasada lo choque, no tengo licencia para manejar.

- DEMONOS AUDREY, SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SALIR TAN OCURRENTE. –decía Colin reclamándole a su prima.

- OYES, YO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE....

- Vaja la voz, nos escucharán  maldita sea  - interrumpía Colin.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que una tipa se me haya atravesado mientras manejaba con dos , óyelo bien, con dos copas de licor.

- Maldición, serás mejor que consigas  unas llaves de otro auto.

- Haz lo que quieras pero no hagas que esa chica de a luz aquí – decía Audrey mientras observaba como la chica se contorsionaba del dolor y luego dejaba sacar un grito.

- AAAAAAAA

- Será  mejor que la saquemos antes que me busque un verdadero problema – decía Audrey mientras observaba.

Entre los dos y a escondidas sacaron a la chica que parecía estar inconsciente del dolor que le producían las contracciones. Salieron afuera. Audrey ayudaba a Colin a cargar a la chica, le dio las llaves de uno de los autos de su padre.

- Toma, aquí tienes y será mejor que después lo devuelvas si no quieres que te esté buscando la policía también aparte de ese dumbuldur- dijo Audrey dándose la vuelta.

- Espera – Colin la detenía tras ver algo en el auto- 

- Y ¿AHORA QUE COLIN? – decía  Audrey molesta.

- Este carro es estándar (de cambios)

- ¿Y QUE? ¿TODOS LOS AUTOS DE MI PAPÁ SON ESTÁNDAR, NINGUNO ES AUTOMATICO.

- No se manejar estándar – decía Colin agachando la cabeza.

- Aparte de imbécil, inútil – decía Audrey entre dientes - ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE HAGA?

- Que tu manejes – Colin le apuntaba con la varita en el estómago y un grito de dolor por parte de la muchacha embarazada se dejó escuchar.

- Esta bien, esta bien – A Audrey no le quedó otra opción mas que subirse con él y llevarlo a  hospital mas cercano.

- ¿a dónde vamos? – decía la voz de la chica que apenas y podía hablar con el dolor que se cargaba.

- A un  hospital – le dijo Audrey mientras prendía el auto y metía reversa.

- Estas loca – contestó Colin mientras le apuntaba con la varita – me meterás en un lío si vamos a un hospital.

- Ya pues, ya, deja de apuntarme con esa cosa y dime a donde demonios quieres ir – decía Audrey molesta –

- No se solo maneja – decía Colin mientras observaba  por la ventanilla la casa de Audrey – Acaban de llegar dos lechuzas del ministerio de magia a tu casa.

- ¿Dos LECHUZAS?  Mi madre se pondrá histérica – decía  Audrey mientras observaba desde afuera – y yo no estaré para escucharla – luego la chica de cabello rubio arrancaba.

Por mas de diez minutos no dijo nada, tan solo escuchaba a su primo consolar a la tipa que traía atrás pues según Audrey gritaba tan feo que hasta a ella le dolía.

- Demonios Colin, sino me dices a donde llegar en este momento, tendremos a un bebe en el auto – dijo Audrey preocupada –

- Párate en esa gasolinera, hablaré por teléfono – Colin inmediatamente se bajaba 

- No tardes – le gritaba su prima apagando el motor –

- Agarra la carretera – decía la joven con una voz apagada –

- ¿QUÉ?  - Audrey volteaba hacia donde estaba la chica  que apenas y tenía aliento para hablar.

- Maneja por la carretera, ve a las afueras de Londres, en la cabaña de  Atos Oldman.

- ¿Estas delirando? – le pregutaba Audrey –

- CLARO QUE  NO, QUE NO ENTIENDES, MANEJA POR LA CARRETERA ANTES QUE SE SUBA COLIN, EL ES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME  PUEDE AYUDAR A TENER A MI BEBE- la chica se sostenía la panza y luego dejaba soltar un grito de desesperación- AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Audrey prendía el motor y arrancaba lo mas rápido posible sin que Colin se diera cuenta  hasta un minuto después que no vio el auto.

- AAAAAAAA DIOS MIO, DIOS MIO, - la chica respiraba y unas contracciones  fuertes le daban –

- Aguanta aguanta – le decía Audrey mientras manejaba casi al máximo – toma aire y  luego  exhalas, así – Audrey le daba una demostración tratando de calmar a la chica.

- Hay dios mío dios mío, - La chica se sujetaba de donde podía –

- Aguanta por favor, aguanta, oyes, chica, aguanta – le volvía a repetir Audrey.

- Me llamo Ginny – decía entre  el dolor mientras que tomaba aire – Ginny es mi nombre.

- Esta bien Ginny, nos vamos a calmar tu y yo, OK – Audrey se encontraba desesperada y también le hacia falta aire. – Esta bien Ginny, ya tomamos la carretera hacia las afueras de Londres, pero por favor Ginny no te me desmayes, anda dime que carretera debo de agarrar.

- La ocho, la ocho  . aaaaaaaaaaa. – Ginny gritaba fuerte, -

- Por favor no me digas que ya viene el chamaco, por favor – Audrey lucía y estaba apunto de ponerse nerviosa –

- Toma ese camino, toma ese camino – Ginny le señalaba un camino del cual  no estaba pavimentado, estaba cubierto los alrededores de nieve y en ese momento empezaba a nevar. Audrey dio una vuelta bombérica (N/A: aquellos que no sepan que es una vuelta bomberica , es dar una vuelta sin frenar ) –

- Yo tenía que estar en mi casa cenando, no estar recibiendo a un chamaco – Audrey estaba nerviosa, creía que no iba a llegar, los alrededores estaban tan oscuros que tan solo a lo lejos parecía ver las luces de lo que sería una cabaña, pero eran tan tenues que apenas y podían notarse.

- Casi llegamos ,. ¿verdad? – decía Ginny levantando la cabeza bañada de sudor –

- Si es la cabaña que alcanzo a ver, creo que en cinco minutos estaremos  - contestaba Audrey.

- Es la única cabaña que hay – dijo Ginny mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y se volvía a quejar por los dolores.

- Ya falta poco, aguanta Jenny, aguanta – decía Audrey para darle ánimos –

- GINNY, ME LLAMO GINNY.

Después de un poco de tiempo llegaron a la cabaña, parecía estar abandonada y Audrey se bajaba e inmediatamente sintió que frío de la nieve sobre su piel, había olvidado su abrigo y su cara lucía roja por el frío. Tocó la puerta pero nadie parecía encontrarse dentro de la cabaña.

- ABRAN , POR FAVOR SE LOS SUPLICO, NECESITO AYUDA – Audrey gritaba para ver si alguien la podía oír. Alguien abrió la puerta,  que hizo que Audrey se sorprendiera al ver el tamaño de la persona.

- Las estábamos esperando – decía un hombre de apenas tres metros de altura y con una enorme barba, esto dejaba a Audrey sin habla  - ¿Dónde esta Ginny? – Audrey se limitó a apuntar con la mano hacia donde se encontraba Ginny dentro del auto. Iba y  sacaba a Ginny cargándola y luego se volvió a Audrey – Pasa al menos que te quieras congelar aquí fuera.

Ginny pasó ahí se encontraba una persona mas, era un hombre alto, delgado  y viejo, sin barba pero con el cabello sumamente blanco  y con lentes, traía una túnica color verde aceitunas y le daba señales al gigante para que metiera a la chica pelirroja a un cuarto. Audrey no podía ni hablar de la impresión, la cabaña parecía ser una  réplica de una casa de hace mas de dos siglos, no tenía ni televisión  ni otro electrodoméstico y los fuegos de la chimenea eran verdes. Se sentó y luego al ver que el viejo se le acercaba  muy cordialmente y le decía.

- Soy Athos Oldman – y le daba la mano a Audrey - ¿por qué habían tardado tanto?

- Eeeeee  - fue lo único que logró decir Audrey – Soy Audrey.

- Y ¿por qué vienes vestida de muggle? Además Albus  no me dijo que fueras tan joven.

- Ella no es la señorita Pomfrey – dijo Hagrid – es mas, ni siquiera se quien eres.

- Solo soy Audrey – volvía a repetir nerviosa Audrey sin saber en donde se encontraba.

- No importa ya quien eres – dijo Athos – necesito que me ayudes a que esta chica tenga su hijo, Hagrid calienta agua y  lleva en un momento unas toallas limpias y tu Audrey acompáñame.

- ¿Yo? – Decía Audrey asustada –

- Si, tu ¿quién mas? – Athos la dirigía hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Ginny y ella ya estaba sobre la cama dando devueltas del dolor y bañada de sudor. Audrey miraba asustada al hombre que le mostraba algo de confianza y al lado de la cama estaba una mesa con instrumentos quirúrgicos que Audrey pudo observar que eran del año de la inquisición, y otros que nunca en su vida había visto.

- Dale la mano a Ginny – Athos se miraba tan serio y tan concentrado mientras que Audrey temblaba de los nervios le daba la mano mientras Ginny se sujetaba fuerte de ella -

- AAAAAAAAA- ambas chicas gritaron, una por las  contracciones y  la otra por el dolor que le causaba que Ginny le apretara la mano. Entonces fue cuando Atos levantaba la sabana y dejaba ver  una enorme mancha que había en la cama proveniente del útero de Ginny, Audrey sintió inmediatamente como la caja de los  bombones que hace  escasas dos horas estaba apunto de vomitarla. Como pudo se zafó de  la mano de Ginny que fuertemente la sujetaba y corrió hasta salir a la cabaña , ahí afuera vomitó la caja de bombones, y unos jugos que anteriormente se había tomado. Los copos de nieve le caían sobre la cabeza y luego sintió como una enorme mano recaía sobre su hombro causándole un temor y con cautela volteó a verlo.

- Será mejor que te metas si no quieres agarrar una pulmonía – era Hagrid con un rostro preocupado – los muggles son mas propensos a enfermarse.

Audrey se limpiaba la cara y sin decir nada entró a la cabaña, inmediatamente vio algo que antes ella se pudo asegurar que no estaba. Era un viejo alto  con una túnica azul con estrellas y lunas y un gorro curioso que Audrey miraba que solo en las caricaturas lo utilizaban y parecía mas para dormir. Tenia el pelo largo y blanco con unos lentes de media luna y una barba blanca y larga. Se preguntaba de donde había salido y en eso  ve que del fuego verde sale una mujer vestida de blanco y resongando.

- AAAA – gritaba Audrey asustada –

- Calma es soy Pomfrey – dijo Hagrid calmando a la chica .

- Odio viajar en polvos flu – renegaba la enfermera de Hogwarts –

- Poppy, será  mejor que vayas a ayudar a Athos – decía el anciano de  vestimenta chistosa  y luego cuando la enfermera se metió al cuarto volteo a ver a Audrey a través de sus anteojos – me imagino que tu haz de ser Audrey, la prima de Colin Creevey.

- Solo soy  prima sanguínea no por gusto – dijo inmediatamente Audrey justificándose.

- Yo soy Albus Dumbledore – y el viejo le daba la mano cortésmente a Audrey mientras esta también se la aceptaba –

- ¿Usted es el que  le va a poner una paliza a mi primo? – dijo Audrey con una risita.

- El director Dumbledore no se rebaja a eso – interrumpió Hagrid muy enojado – para eso estoy yo, ya verá  lo que le haremos cuando encontremos a ese tipo.

- Calma Hagrid , que asustas a la joven – Dumblerode volteaba a  ver a Audrey que se encontraba confusa.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – dijo Audrey seria y temblando por le frío.

- AAA, nos enteramos que se había hecho magia en tu casa por medio del ministerio de magia, investigamos y resultó  que eras pariente de Colin, por lo tanto lo mas seguro es que Colin estuviera en tu casa. Nos aparecimos, creo que arruinamos la noche de tu  familia.

- ¿De veras?  - Audrey  abría  los ojos emocionada y luego hablaba entre dientes – chin, me perdí del espectáculo.

- Imagine que serías tu la que ayudaría a traer a Ginny – dijo Dumbledore ...

- ¿Cómo es posible esto? – dijo Audrey mirando un poco de severidad al profesor -   ¿y si no hubiera si do así? – le cuestionó.

- Yo ya sabía que tu llegarías a ayudarla, es pregunta todavía no te la puedo contestar pero tu interfieres mas de lo que crees en esta historia – Dumbledore le guiñaba un ojo dejando con la duda a Audrey que no dejaba de temblar –

- Ten ponte esto – dijo Hagrid mientras le dejaba caer a Audrey un pesado abrigo de topo sobre sus hombros, Audrey lo miró confundida.

- Gracias – fue lo único que salió de su boca, en verdad el abrigo era  muy caliente pero por momentos a Audrey se le afiguraba que el abrigo iba a cobrar vida.

- Iré con Athos  y con Poppy un momento – dijo Dumbledore y los dejaba a ambos sentados en un sofá que a Hagrid le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

Por primera vez en su vida Audrey había callado, no decía nada, comprobó que los temblores que tenía no era por el frío, sino por el temor de que no sabía en donde se encontraba,  sabía que estaba a salvo, pues ese  hombre de barba blanca que decía llamarse Albus le daba mucha confianza, pero ella sabía que no pertenecía ese tipo de vida. El hombre que medía mas de tres metros, pudo comprobar que tenía un enorme corazón de bonachón al verlo directo a los ojos, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, parecía como si se tratara del padre de la criatura que iba a tener esa tal Jenny. Ella sabía que sus antepasados habían sido magos y brujas, pero ella no tenía ni una chispa en ella de magia,  rara vez se había topado con ese tipo de cosas en su vida. Esperaron mas de media hora, Dumbledore había salido tan solo dos veces para decir que el parto se estaba complicando. Cuando ya casi a media noche de la chimenea salieron unos fuegos verdes y tras de ellos un tipo que a Audrey no le pareció nada amigable. Con una túnica negra y el pelo grasiento miró a Audrey con cierto descontento, pero inmediatamente el gigante parecía alegrarle su vista pues se paro y le habló.

- Profesor Snape, que bueno que ha llegado – dijo Hagrid con preocupación y nervios – Lo han estado esperando. Dumbledore quiere que esté pendiente, por si acaso.

- ¿En donde están? – dijo Snape sin hacerle caso a Audrey que se encontraba sentada con el grueso abrigo de piel de topo –

- En esa habitación – apuntaba Hagrid – el profesor dijo que tenían dificultades.

Snape entró a la habitación. Hagrid observaba a Audrey que  no dejaba de temblar y de tener la vista en el piso, la miraba extrañado y luego trató de hacerle platica.

- Falta poco para medianoche, ya será navidad – fue lo único que dijo Hagrid y luego algo inesperado dijo Audrey.

- Mi mamá me va a matar  - y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza – mi mamá me matará   y no me traje el celular, ni quiero pensar en lo que me dirá – Hagrid la miraba extraño, la chica parecía muy  asustada y hablaba sola – no debí de dejar que Colin me amenazara, si tan solo le hubiera dado un golpe y no le hubiera hecho caso.

- ¿Colin te amenazo? – Hagrid miraba desconcertado

- Si, con una vara de madera, sacó luz de ella – dijo Audrey – me  hubiera lastimado.

- El no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso – dijo Hagrid mirando a Audrey –

- Es que tu no lo conoces, no sabes de lo que es capaz, además no lo vistes como estaba – dijo Audrey

- Bueno tienes razón, nosotros no creímos que se fuera a llevar a Ginny y ya vez lo que paso – dijo Hagrid –

- ¿Qué paso¿ - Audrey preguntaba  curiosa

- Bueno , que tu primo sin decirnos nada tomó a Ginny y escapó del colegio – y luego el rostro de Hagrid se ponía rojo de furia – lo mas seguro era que hubiera también  amenazado a Ginny, pues encontramos su varita tirada en el suelo, pero yo no debería de hablar de esto contigo, no debería, mejor preparo te

- Eso me parece estupendo – Dijo Audrey. Después de un rato todo parecía encontrarse en silencio,  con excepción de dentro del cuarto, provenían algunas voces de exclamación y de preocupación que mantenían a Audrey y a Hagrid callados, pues el parto se había complicado y la chica no había gritado últimamente. Audrey se juraba que jamás tendría hijos, pues no quería pasar por algo así.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió, un grito de sufrimiento y de gran dolor hizo que a Audrey se le escalofriara la piel como nunca,  Hagrid miraba asustado a  la chica y luego algo extraño sucedió. Era como si un rayo dentro de la habitación cayera, pues por  tres segundos iluminó a tal grado que Hagrid temió lo que se esperaba. Audrey se asustó demasiado y Hagrid por un momento pensó  que posiblemente alguien estaba de mas en ese cuarto, pues tomaba su paraguas rosa y con temor se paraba. Fue cuando escucharon un llanto bastante fuerte, era el del bebé y  ambos se calmaban. Audrey volteaba y miraba a Hagrid con una sonrisa.

- Ya nació – dijo Audrey mientras Hagrid le devolvía la sonrisa –

Hagrid miraba su reloj de bolsillo y  luego le decía.

- Son las doce de media noche  con trece minutos – Hagrid se mostraba feliz –

- No tardarán en salir  - y Audrey se paraba  y dejaba de temblar –

Una puerta se abrió y Audrey y Hagrid se mostraban algo desesperados y felices. Snape salía con el bebé, pero el rostro de  este  parecía asustado y tras el salía Athos aun mas preocupado y sin decir nada se llevaban  al bebé a otro cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntaba Audrey a Hagrid –

- No lo se pero esto no me huele bien – dijo Hagrid que miraba como salía Dumbledore sumamente  preocupado –

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntaba Hagrid asustado –

- Ginny no está bien, el parto se complicó demasiado, Poppy está ahora terminando con ella. Ginny fue muy valiente pero...- Dumbledore tomó aire y luego volteo a ver a Audrey que se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados – será mejor que entremos a la cocina – Dumbledore guiaba a Hagrid a la cocina y  empezaba a hablar de nuevo.

- Por un momento creímos que Ginny no resistiría porque los dolores que ella estaba teniendo eran  sobrenaturales, pero hasta que  nació el bebé pudimos percatarnos de eso  - Dumbledore tenía un rostro de tristeza – tal vez fue tonto de mi parte llegar a creer que  la maldición que Voldemort le hizo a Ginny hace meses atrás  no le fuera afectar a tal grado como veo ahora.

- Pero se recuperara Ginny, ¿verdad? – preguntaba Hagrid  muy preocupado.

- Así es, pero lo que ahora  nos debe de preocupar mas es James .

Ha pesar de que  ellos se encontraban en la cocina, Audrey podía escucharlos, pero  de algún modo podía comprender  de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

- ¿Qué ocurre con el pequeño?

- Aún no logramos entender , creíamos que tendríamos un problema así, pero no de esta magnitud, sin embargo Athos y Severus  están con James  viendo que se puede hacer para salvarlo.

- Oh profesor  Dumbledore – Hagrid soltaba algunas lágrimas de tristeza – 

Audrey se separaba de la puerta de la cocina y se sentía triste por  la joven que se encontraba en el cuarto y que acababa de ser madre, posiblemente el bebé falleciera y eso era triste, era navidad,  eso aun le conmovía mas a Audrey. Caminó hacia el cuarto de la joven que se encontraba  semiabierto, miraba a través de la puerta como la mujer con unas simples palabras  y con su varita en la mano cambiaba las sábanas sucias de la cama y  ponía otras limpias con la chica acostada. Pomfrey se miraba tan triste y la chica de los cabellos rojos, Jenny se miraba muy fatigada y mal, su rostro se mostraba como si hubiera ido al campo de batalla y se hubiera enfrentado a un demonio. Sin saber porqué entró a la habitación y la señora la vio con tristeza.

- ¿te quedarías un momento con ella? – le preguntó a Audrey

- Claro – Audrey observó como salía con las sábanas sucias y se dirigía hacia fuera. La chica abría sus ojos marrones  somnolienta  y le daba una leve sonrisa a Audrey.

- Gracias – decía Ginny sin ganas de hablar.

- Gracias ¿por qué? – Audrey estaba seria y triste.

- Por traerme aquí, ahora se que mi bebé y yo estaremos bien – dijo la chica de cabellos rojos.

- De nada – dijo Audrey  con mirada compasiva –

- Se que se  lo llevaron para revisarlo – decía Ginny con los ojos húmedos – pero ni siquiera dejaron que lo conociera –  y  unas lágrimas  cayeron por sus  mejillas – quiero verlo, quiero conocer a mi bebé – y luego la voz de Ginny se quebraba por el llanto.

- Mas tarde lo conocerás, es un bebé hermoso –  Audrey le acariciaba la cabeza a Ginny –

- ¿Ya lo viste? – dijo Ginny algo entusiasmada  y Audrey se limitó a mentir acertando con la cabeza –

- Cuando lo sacaron  le vi pocos segundos -  mintió Audrey

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Ginny atenta y sobresaltada 

- Si – volvió a mentir Audrey pensando que tal vez existiría la posibilidad de que el pequeño se aliviara – lo vi por un pequeño momento cuando  iban a cambiarlo y a bañarlo para traértelo.

- Dios mío -  un suspiro de alivio salió de Ginny - ¿cómo era? – Ginny la miraba con una mirada triste y feliz a la vez. -Anda dime, 

- Es el niño mas bonito que he visto, tiene dos ojos , una boca, una nariz, un par e orejas – Audrey le arrancaba una sonrisa a Ginny – pero no le conté los deditos de la mano , ehh. Ya en serio, es hermoso James.

- ¿Cómo sabes que así se llama? – pregunto Ginny – 

- Porque el tipo que lo traía me lo dijo cuando me lo mostró – Audrey mentía con una gran sonrisa, pe no era con malicia, era para que la chica de cabellos rojo no se sintiera mal

- Dime otra vez como es, ¿de que color tiene los ojos? ¿y el pelo? ¿lo tiene castaño o ..

- Y que castaño – mentía de nuevo Audrey – es un castaño casi negro.

- ¿En serio? – y a Ginny se le salían las lagrimas de nuevo

- Si y los ojos son bonitos también, tiene labios delgados y es muy blanco

- Quiero verlo -  la madre lloraba de tristeza por no tenerlo y por que en el fondo se sentía vacía.

- Lo veras pronto.

Después entro Pomfrey con una poción y la chica quedó dormida. Audrey sin  saber exactamente como se quedó profundamente dormida en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Ginny, por alguna razón  Audrey se sentía mal por lo que le ocurría a la chica que aquella noche acababa de conocer había pasado por una experiencia de debió de ser bella, algo extraño  había ocurrido esa noche, algo que ni siquiera el viejo que Audrey le había causado tanta seguridad podía explicarse lo que le había sucedido el pequeño, por como ella lo miraba era un gran mago  que  se hacía llamar Albus Dumbledore.

Había abierto los ojos y ya era de día,  un frío invadió su cuerpo, volteó y vio a la joven Jenny dormida en la cama, se paró del sillón  y observó por la ventana la fría mañana del 25 de diciembre, la nieve cubría todo el suelo, el camino  por el cual habían llegado había desaparecido invadido por toda la nieve que en la noche había caído, el cielo estaba nublado, sin  embargo el día era hermoso, (raro porque a Audrey le fascinan los días soleados) y luego volteó a ver a la chica que dormía en la cama. No la había observado  bien y se sorprendió al verla, no lucía mas de 18 años de edad, se imaginó que posiblemente tuviera 17 años, su rostro todavía era  el de una adolescente, su rostro era casi perfecto, si no fueran por el montón de pecas que tenían el rostro según Audrey, otra de las cosas que le sorprendió fue su largo cabello tan rojo que nunca antes había visto ni en un pelirrojo. Parecía levantarse, aun estaba triste por el hecho de que tuvo que dormirse sin ver a su hijo.

- Buenos días – decía Audrey volteando a ver cómo unos ojos  marrones abrían sus ojos y luego  trataba de sentarse sobre la cama –

- Buenos días – Ginny contestaba y luego trataba de tomar el vaso de agua que se encontraba a un costado suya.

- Yo te lo daré – inmediatamente Audrey se movió para darle el vaso,

- Gracias – Bebió Ginny y luego la puerta se abría. Pomfrey estaba parada en la puerta cargando un bebé y el corazón de Ginny parecía latir demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Quieres conocer a tu bebé Ginny? -  la señora Pomfrey estaba se encaminaba hacia la cama –

- Claro que quiero – El rostro de Ginny  parecía mostrar los nervios y esa gran necesidad de madre que la impulsaba a abrazar su  pedacito de cielo, y sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas. A Audrey un especie de temor se le notaba en la mirada.

La señora caminó con el bebé en los brazos y luego se lo dio a su madre que se mostraba desesperada por tenerlo en sus brazos. El corazón de Ginny  le latía tan fuerte que parecía salírsele del pecho, sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, ni cuando lo llevaba dentro de ella, le invadía todo su cuerpo y desde que lo tomó en sus brazos  supo que desde ese entonces las cosas no volverían a ser iguales.

Ginny le quitaba la cobijita que  envolvía su parte de su pequeño cuerpecito y le destapaba el rostro  e inmediatamente Ginny empezó a llorar,  pero no era un llanto de tristeza, sino un llanto de completa felicidad que invadía toda la habitación.

- Hola bebé – Ginny  lo observaba era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida. Un pequeño bebé de  escasos 3.600 kg,  de manos pequeñas, jamás había creído que fuera tan perfecto. El pequeño que aun se encontraba durmiendo   y que inmediatamente Ginny le acariciaba el blanco rostro tal como había dicho Audrey, en sus mejillas mostraba un color rosado y sus rasgos eran un poco delicados y bien delineados.

- Mami esta aquí – Ginny lo miraba con esa mirada que tan solo podía ver a su hijo – mami  te ama James – y luego Ginny comprendía el gran amor que sentía su madre por ella y ahora no lloraba por su hijo, sino por el gran amor que hasta ahora comprendía que le tenía su madre a Ginny y por el hecho de que ella no se encontraba ahí con ella apoyándola, le había quitado ese privilegio a  una de las personas que más quería, el de ser abuela.

- Es hermoso – Audrey  hablaba sorprendida y  conmovida  al ver al pequeño en brazos de su madre  y luego Ginny le acariciaba la cabecita a su hijo – mira, nació con bastante cabello – Audrey observaba el negro y abundante cabello del pequeño que  parecía moverse un poco –

- Igual que el de Harry – a Ginny se le escapaba este comentario de la boca  sin realmente importarle y  miraba orgullosa al pequeño. Pero luego algo llamó la atención de Ginny , algo que cambió su rostro de felicidad  por uno de preocupación, era un pequeño rasguño en la frente del pequeño en forma de lo que sería tal vez un rayo  y  le dirigió una mirada de miedo a Pomfrey que pareció comprender perfectamente el temor de Ginny .

- Es solo un rasguño – dijo Pomfrey con algo de temor – debió de ocurrir en el momento que nació – se justificaba. Pero luego un pequeño suspiro proveniente del pequeño llamó la atención de Ginny que miraba asombrada y llena de felicidad.

- Hola James – Un par de ojos grandes azules realmente hermosos observaba y reconocía  a la que era su madre  que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa – Si, yo soy tu mami James, mami esta aquí contigo, mami no te va a dejar nunca. –  y luego el pequeño hacía una mueca que posiblemente era una sonrisa y  trataba de enfocar la mirada a Ginny.

- Hola pequeño – decía Audrey mientras le tomaba una manita – es hermoso, ¿le pondrás solo James?

- Se llamará James Alan – Ginny  miraba al pequeño con orgullo y luego  volteó a ver a Pomfrey – me imagino que podré alimentarlo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si – le contestó Pomfrey mostrando una sonrisa -  Ginny es realmente  hermoso el bebé que acabas de tener, además  se parece mucho a... – Pomfrey no parecía estar segura a lo que diría – no hay duda de que tiene los mismos ojos que tu hermano Ron.

- Tiene razón – y Ginny volvía a  ver a James  incrédula por tenerlo  entre sus brazos y con ese sentimiento de amor que era incontrolable, creía que nunca podría querer al alguien de ese modo, sin embargo James parecía ahora ser el dueño de su corazón   y comprendió que el único amor incondicional que existía era el que sentía en ese momento hacia su hijo, sabía que jamás dejaría de quererlo, pasara lo que pasara

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Había caminado por mas de 15 minutos, se encontraba preocupada por el color que tenía la piedra del medallón. Caminó hacia una colonia  del centro de Londres en donde se encontraban grandes casas y mansiones viejas  y las mas lujosas de la  ciudad, se paró justo en una  de gran cerco negro con grandes rejas y unas iniciales "DM" en letra cursiva. Su paso había sido rápido pues estaba preocupada, caminó por callejón que se encontraba a un lado de la casa que daba hacia  la parte trasera de la mansión. Había una puerta negra  que era la única y como ella no contaba con una varita, sacaba de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito que su madre desde la muerte de su padre le había cancelado, antes ella un hubiera podido siquiera abrir una puerta, pero desde que George, el hermano de Ginny le había enseñado, cada vez que se quedaba afuera recorría a ella. Pasaba la tarjeta entre el marco y la puerta y esta se abría y sin magia.

Entraba y se percataba que esta quedara bien cerrada. Dentro una gran mansión de piedra estaba, era un poco mas grande que la casa de Audrey, pero lo que era mas grande era el jardín que contaba con  plantas mágicas exóticas  bien cuidadas. Justo atrás de la casa había una pequeña cabaña al igual de piedra, no era lujosa pero era modesta, tan solo para lo necesario y de dos pisos. Caminó hacia ella y luego tocó la puerta con el corazón en un hilo temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra James? – Audrey observaba al hombre que le abría la puerta con preocupación –

- Esta mal, ¿por qué no ha venido Ginny? – el rostro de Severus estaba molesto y  unos gestos de preocupación antes nunca vistos mostraba a Audrey

- Ella dejó su medallón por error no sabe de lo sucedido – Audrey temblaba por el frío.

- Pasa,  Remus ha tratado de calmar a James pero esta vez al parecer los dolores han sido  mas fuerte – decía Severus  con voz algo quebrada –

- Dios mío  nunca antes lo había visto así – el rostro de Audrey  mostraba temor y preocupación al ver al pequeño sufrir de esa forma y lo peor, Ginny no estaba ahí. 

Hace veinte minutos que Audrey  se acababa de salir, había tratado de estudiar, pero no podía  hacer, era  verdad que desde hace mas de 20 minutos lo único que hacia era  pensar en Ron. Cerró el libro por un momento, revisó sus apuntes de la libreta  y vio que estaban incompletos, tal vez por error o por no poner la atención suficiente en las últimas clases. Se paró y sin pensarlos dos veces fue hacia  la puerta por un impulso  y la abrió, observó el solitario pasillo de los dormitorios. Cerró la puerta y  respiró profundo, por un momento pensó en terminar ese trabajo, pero la  verdad es que no tenía cabeza para hacerlo. Entonces observó desde lejos el medallón de Ginny que ahora se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de noche, su color seguía siendo  verde. Fue hacia el y  lo tomó, era hermoso, se lo imaginaba ella con el, que tenía de malo ponérselo. Y entonces en eso algo la sacó de sus ideas, alguien tocaba la puerta y no dudo en ir a abrirla.

- Hola –  Hermione se quedaba petrificada, por un momento pensó en azotarle en la cara la puerta, pero ni siquiera se podía mover, era Ron 

- Si buscas a Ginny no se encuentra – fue lo  único que salió de Hermione –

- No, este..... no quería hablar con ella....... -  Ron  por su  rostro pálido y por su mirada triste era de verse que venía arrepentido, con la vista caída como perrito perdido – yo.... este .. venía a verte, es que ....

- Aaa ,¿es eso? – Hermione  de la única manera que podía actuar era  sería e insensible aunque por dentro se estaba  muriendo, había notado que Ron se había cortado el pelo mas corto de lo usual, y no se miraba nada mal, -

- Si – Ron se mostraba  nervioso – es que no había podido  hablar... contigo.

- No te preocupes Ron, tu y yo no tenemos de nada que hablar y simepermitestengoque ..... estudiar así que yo le diré a Ginny que viniste – Hermione hablaba tan rápido que apenas  Ron pudo escuchar lo que decía  y luego cerraba la puerta inmediatamente. Se recargaba sobre ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba demasiado dolida y el palpitar de su corazón era tan fuerte que le hacía perder el equilibrio y luego la puerta volvió a retumbar un poco mas fuerte. Pensaba en no abrirla,  sentía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo, pero  se volvía a escuchar  el toque de esta  y con otro impulso volvió a abrir la puerta; era otra vez el, parado frente a ella , callado  como pensando si  debería de hablar  o no y Hermione  tampoco podía hablar, hasta que el dijo algo.

- Me tienes loco desde que nos separamos – Ron estaba serio y parecía por primera vez en su vida hablar en serio, Hermione lo miraba  sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, su cerebro parecía no  obedecer – Sabes lo que me cuesta reconocerlo........... lo sabes porque me conoces..........   sabes que soy muy testarudo  y.......             desde que nos peleamos me he preguntado cada noche si puedes dormir bien, porque yo era el que te ayudaba a quitarte  las pesadillas........        y luego pienso..... si ella  no ha venido a ti es porque no te necesita.

- No digas eso -  hablaba tan rápido Hermione que ni siquiera había pensado en lo que decía – Ron.... yo..

- Déjame terminar Hermione – y  uno silencio proveniente de ambos invadía el pasillo y el cuarto de Hermione, ambos tenían los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, pero mas los de  Ron –  Déjame terminar,   por favor ..........  Me es difícil  imaginarme sin ti ......... me es difícil  verme en un futuro sin ti, Hermione si tan solo me escucharas.... esa noche  yo..... bebí demasiado  y.. no sabía lo que hacía, me encontraba molesto y ... mas porque habías salido con las muchachas, yo quería que hubieras ido,  creí que tan solo dejaríamos de hablarnos por  un momento, creí que todas las parejas pasaban por eso..... sin embargo después de lo que sucedió esa noche....

- No tienes porque decirlo...  yo lo vi Ron, yo estuve ahí – Hermione  estaba apunto de llorar.

- Por favor, no lo hagas, no llores  eso me hace que me sienta aun mas culpable – Ron se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y luego se acercaba tan cerca de ella  y le parecía que le permitía acercarse a él.

- Es que Ron ...

- No me digas nada, yo se que tuve la culpa, por favor por esto estoy aquí,  para pedirte que me disculpes, porque se  que te hice daño.

- Ron....... desearía que las cosas fueran como antes – Hermione  le pasaban tantas cosas por su cabeza, miraba  a Ron , no había duda que lo quería, él tenía razón, todas las noches se levantaba por las pesadillas que tenía, pero  había superado el temor al dormir sola, se encontraba confundida y aun  estaba tan enojada, pero lo tenía a un lado,  había planeado  todo lo que le diría cuando estuviera frente a el , pero nada de lo planeado parecía en ese momento salirle.

- Si, yo también  desearía que todo fuera como antes – dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Hermione.

- No entiendes Ron -  Hermione  le hacía a un lado la  mano y daba un paso para atrás, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de cuando lo había visto besándose con Mónica y ese mismo sentimiento  volvía  a sentirlo, por alguna razón no  quería que la tocara –  no entiendes lo que te digo.

- Claro que lo entiendo.

- No Ron  me refiero a que desearía que las cosas volvieran  a ser como antes, como en Hogwarts, cuando tu y yo éramos tan solo amigos.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Ron parecía confundido.

- Si Ron, cuando no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada, cuando no existía ninguna relación que  cuidar  mas que la amistad – Hermione mentía y unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, aún no sabía ni siquiera lo que ella decía – cuando éramos no dos, sino tres,  Harry, tu y yo, cuando jugábamos a investigadores, cuando  nos estimábamos 

- Hermione – Ron bajaba la vista -  no entiendo nada,  es que todo estaba tan bien, no puedes decirme esto, es como si negaras que sientes algo por mi... y es como 

- Lo siento Ron......- y luego pasaba saliva, lo miraba directo a los ojos y de nuevo su cerebro era el que hablaba mas, no su corazón -  pero ........ me he dado cuenta que.......  no te necesito     - Hermione trataba de controlarse, los ojos de Ron parecían salírsele  y  estaba pasmado  y luego la puerta se cerraba sin decir mas. Hermione no podía resistir,  una lluvia de lágrimas  invadían su rostro que se  deformaba de sufrimiento, ¿por qué diablos lo había hecho? ¿qué la había impulsado a decir eso? Pero por su mente aun estaba esa  escena que se repetía una y otra vez,  él besándola, el tocándola y no era ella,  por primera vez no era ella, era Mónica con la que el estaba.

- HERMIONE , NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, no puedes dejarme así – Ron tocaba la puerta desesperado – NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, POR FAVOR, YO TE QUIERO – y Hermione se derrumbaba, la voz de Ron se quebraba, tras decir esto, pero el orgullo de Hermione era tan grande que no podía abrir la puerta  y lloraba de nuevo, lloraba sin parar, sabía que el también estaba sufriendo y luego  dejó de escucharse su voz   y unos pasos  le informaban que se alejaba de la puerta.

 ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Se preguntaba, había hecho  llorar a Ron por primera vez, había sido ella,  o eso parecía, pero se sentía tan mal, el se había aprovechado de  ella, de la confianza que ella le tenía.  Y luego calló  en un pensamiento,  ¿por qué le había dicho eso a él si ni siquiera era lo que había planeado decirle?  Ella sabía su respuesta pero le dolía aceptarla, sabía que era un reto vivir sin el, enfrentarse a ese fantasma que no la dejaba dormir. Pero ¿qué locuras estaba pensado? Estaba terminando una relación que había durado muchos años, no era  una relación cualquiera, era una que había crecido bajo la base de la amistad, no había nadie que lo conociera tan bien con ella,  era tan solo un beso, un solo beso, ¿por qué diablos se dejaba vencer por un solo beso? Porque le dejaría el  camino libre a esa tipa. ¿Lo necesitaba? Era mas que eso, lo quería  y no quería hacerle daño, quería continuar a su lado y mas por lo que les esperaban, quería enfrentarse a la vida a su lado, y luego sin decir nada abrió la puerta con el fin de  y tras el, claro que lo haría, le gritaría  y le diría que  la perdonara por lo que le había dicho que lo quería  y que lo necesitaba para continuar  y salió de la habitación tan desesperada detrás de él, pero él hace escasos minutos se había retirado, corrió por el pasillo aun con las lagrimas sobre su rostro, subió las escaleras que le llevaban al segundo piso en donde estaba la habitación de Ron y de Harry, no le importó nada y  corrió por el pasillo  hasta llegar a una puerta  que reconocía como la de su otro cuarto en donde la mayoría de las noches había dormido a su lado.

- RON, RON,, ABREME POR FAVOR – La voz de Hemione no era lo suficientemente fuerte porque se le rompía tras el llanto. – SOY YO HERMIONE, ABREME, TE LO SUPLICO. RON.......... POR FAVOR, NECESITO DECÍRTELO, NECESITO DECIRTE QUE TE QUIERO...... RON, SOY YO , TU HERMIONE

- Ron, no ha llegado salió desde hace  aproximadamente 10 minutos – un chico que estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto de a un lado  la miraba algo asustado - ¿necesitas ayuda?

- No  - y Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro – Gracias  - le decía al chico y luego se daba la media vuelta para irse. Se acercó a las escaleras  y cuando estaba apunto de bajarlas se topó con la persona que menos quería toparse.

-  Hola Hermione , .. ¿te sucede algo? – Era Cho, su tono se escuchaba algo burlesco, al parecer sabía que lloraba por Ron –

- No – Hermione levantaba la cara y una ceja tratando de levantar su moral – es tan solo  alergia, es que me dio muy fuerte. -  y luego Hermione notaba la presencia de una chica mas  detrás de Cho  y el estómago le pegaba fuerte del coraje  y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, era Mónica.

- Aaah – decía Cho – si venías a buscar a Ron, no creo que lo encuentres – la voz de Cho era algo cínica – quedamos de vernos en diez minutos en el merendero.

- Creo que me comentó algo hace  diez minutos – mintió  Hermione, que no pensaba dejarse ganar por Cho -  Tan solo subí porque Harry  me  dijo que si podía cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, olvidó ponerle el seguro, ya sabes Cho, desde que anda con Ginny   no sabe  ni  en donde deja su cabeza, ¡ Lo que hace el amor! ¿verdad?  -  Hermione la miraba con una risita mientras observaba cómo  Cho parecía tener un tic en el ojo  por el coraje.

Bajó las escaleras,  aun confundida y preguntándose a donde había ido ¿y si era verdad que se verían ellos ahí?, no lo sabía pero sería estupendo ir  al merendero, pero ¿si era mentira  y ellas irían al merendero y luego Hermione llegara? Ella se vería mal, y , ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Estaba confundida- Entró  a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta bien, se sentó triste en la cama de Ginny con el rostro agachado  y aún caían lágrimas por su rostro y luego volteó a la mesita de noche,. Ahí es estaba el medallón que ahora tenía otro color en el  dije, lo tomó y lo observó, los brocados grabados que tenían eran bellos, parecían haber sido con tanto detalle. Hermione se paró y se observó en un espejo que tenían Ginny y ella,  se miraba tan mal, pensaba, para nada le favorecía llorar, pues su rostro estaba rojo y luego tomó el medallón y sin pensarlo se lo puso y luego vio lo hermoso que se miraba en su cuello,  eso al menos la calmaba y  sin pensarlo llevó su mano hacia el  dije para acomodárselo y sintió como desde  las yemas de sus  dedos hasta  su cerebro  una descarga eléctrica le recorría  en cuestión de milésimas de segundo  bloqueándole cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener,  cayó al suelo   desmayada aparentemente golpeándose duramente en la cabeza.

** - Si  yo muriera, en este momento.......  no temería.....  porque nunca me he sentido tan completa ... como  me siento aquí... en tus  cálidos  brazos ....... amando cada respiro que das – **una voz dulce y  cálida, un poco grave y bien entonada lograba escuchar cantar, su corazón palpitaba  y su cuerpo descansaba sobre una cama cálida al lado de la mujer que amaba – **porque vivir  la vida   en sueño  en sueño    y temer el día....**

Harry abría los ojos despertándose tras el canto, sobre el estaba descansando su Ginny, desnuda al igual que él, apoyando su roja cabellera sobre su pecho, la luz de la luna era la única que iluminaba el cuarto, le acariciaba su cabello y luego ella se percataba de que se encontraba despierto.

- Despertaste – dijo Ginny volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué cantabas? – decía Harry observándola con una sonrisa –

- Una canción que escuché hace años en la radio – Ginny le sonreía  mientras que Harry le contemplaba, el rostro de ella se miraba tan limpio, libre de maquillaje alguno mostrando sus pecas  - ¿qué tanto me ves? 

- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? – Harry la miraba y le devolvía una sonrisa-

- Claro que no , - bromeaba Ginny – Me gusta como te vez sin anteojos 

- Lastima que no puedo ver lo suficiente – y luego le sonreía. Ginny se recostaba de nuevo sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry y guardaba silencio de nuevo.

- Me haces sentirme tan completa – Ginny decía esto sin temor por primera vez, nunca antes se lo había podido decir porque temía que Harry no sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero en escasas dos horas atrás él le había demostrado  lo que sentía amándola como nunca antes.

- Así me siento yo, tu también me haces sentirme completo – Harry  la miraba serio  y  la abrazaba fuerte – en este momento no me hace falta nada más. 

Harry observaba el cuarto  de Scott  con la mirada. Habían perdido la función de cine y se encontraban ambos ahora gracias a Scott en la habitación de este. Había otra cama que era la del compañero de cuatro de Scott. Unos posters pegados de los Chudley Cannons, al parecer Ron le había hablado tanto de ellos que ahora hasta  los tenía en sus paredes y otro poster que le llamó bastante la atención, era de John Lennon , pero lo raro del poster era que tenía movimiento, John mostraba una sonrisa  y con  dos dedos mostraba el signo de amor y paz.

- ¿Por qué el poster de John Lennon tiene movimiento? – Rompía el silencio Harry y luego volteaba a ver a Ginny para que le contestara –

- ¿Cómo que porque tiene movimiento? – decía Ginny con duda – es  John Lennon, es un poster.

- Si, pero ¿por qué tiene  movimiento?  - volvía a preguntar Harry

- ¿Acaso no sabías que John tenía  magia en la sangre?- decía Ginny.

- ¿En serio? – Harry preguntaba sorprendido.

- Si Harry,  Lennon era de padre muggle y madre bruja -  decía Ginny.

- Pero Lennon,?? ¿ Los Beatles? –  Harry lucía sorprendido.

- Solo Lennon, bueno después George Harrison pero esa es otra historia – Ginny se volvía a recostar –

- ¿Acaso fue a Hogwarts? – volvía a preguntar Harry –

- MMM no, mira ,,   John  se quedó desde pequeño huérfano y vivió  desde  la edad de seis años con su tía  en Liverpool.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabía – decía Harry.

- Si,   desde pequeño le empezó a gustar la música, y su tía lo obligaba a que no tocara dentro de la casa, siempre fuera, su tía nunca lo trató muy bien que digamos. Así que cuando cumplió 11 años le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, sin embargo  el no llegó el día de clases. Dumbledore que en ese momento empezaba a ser director  fue a buscarlo y cuenta la historia que cuando Dumbledore le preguntó a Lennon que porqué no iba a clases, Lennon le preguntó : ¿Me enseñarán música?. Y Dumbledore le dijo que no, que sería un mago, y Lennon le dijo que no, que él prefería quedarse en Liverpool, que no le interesaba la magia, que el quería ser músico.

- ¿En serio? -  Harry creía que era un tonto por no saber esto, tanto tiempo viviendo en el mundo mágico y ni siquiera sabía esto.

- Si, tiempo después  John descubre y visita el mundo mágico. Yoko no fue la que separó a los Beatles como dicen, él decidió  separarse de ellos porque quería cantar también para el mundo mágico y  con los Beatles no podía hacerlo.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – decía Harry –

- Es normal Harry, se sabe muy poco de eso – decía Ginny  sonriéndole 

- Es que soy un tonto  -decía Harry

- Si, eres un tontito – Ginny se burlaba de él y Harry la tomaba entre sus brazos besándola apasionadamente.

- Vamos a tu cuarto pues – decía  Silvia a Scott –

- NO – inmediatamente se oponía – no creo que sea buena idea, ¿y si vamos con Hermione? Creo que hace falta que la animemos un poco.

- Bueno – decía Paulina que caminaba a un lado de Scott –

- Sería bueno ir por ella, llevarla al merendero a cenar – decía Scott mientras se tapaba con su chamarra –

- Creo que sería bien, pero , ahora  me asustó un poco – decía Silvia - ¿no vieron como corría al baño a vomitar?  Audrey me comentó que Ginny le había dicho que en las noches ella solía levantase a  hacerlo y que se ponía demasiado mal.

- ¿Creen que sea bulímica o  anoréxica? Esas enfermedades están muy de moda – Scott hablaba –

- Creo que sabes  muy poco de eso  - contestaba Paulina – no lo creo que sea así, porque cuando ocurre los vómitos  por lo general son después de comer  algo, además yo creo que es otra cosa .

- No empieces  Paulina – dijo algo molesta Silva – el hecho que tu hayas pasado por eso, no significa que creas que lo sea.

- ¿A que se refieren? – Scott parecía confundido –

- A nada – contestaba Paulina – es un tonto comentario de Silvia.

Entraban al edificio de los dormitorios y se encaminaban  por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Hermione.

- Que raro, la puerta esta  abierta – decía Paulina  mirando que  la puerta estaba apenas emparejada 

- Déjame  entro yo primero – Scott entraba y prendía la luz ya que el cuarto estaba   oscuro  y luego la  vio  tirada bajo la cama. – HERMIONE – 

Scott, Paulina y Silvia corrían al verla tirada en el suelo, los tres lucían asustados sin saber lo que le había  ocurrido.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntaba  Silvia con un rostro de temor –

- Creo que esta desmayada – Scott la tomaba y la ponía sobre la cama de Hermione y miraba el rostro pálido -  esta respirando, pero ...

- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? – decía Paulina  un poco aterrada - ¿no se habrá pegado en la cabeza? Fíjate Scott.

-  Creo que sí – la revisaba Scott, - 

- Despiértala con la varita – decía Silvia a Scott – 

- Ni se te ocurra a hacerlo -  interrumpía Paulina – si se pegó en la cabeza podría quedar dañada si  la levantas  con un conjuro.

- Bueno... dale algo para animarla  -  volvía a decir Silvia .

- Creo que será mejor que la llevemos al  hospital – decía Scott asustado – tiene el pulso bajo.

- ¿lo crees así? – preguntaba Paulina asustada –

- Será lo mejor, creo que tiene un golpe en la cabeza, podría ser algo arriesgado – Scott la cargaba de nuevo y luego  Silvia tomaba un abrigo para cubrirla, los tres salían asustados cerrando la puerta tras esto.

- Déjame bajar – Reía Ginny mientras Harry la tomaba de la cintura por atrás no queriéndose separar de ella –

- No quiero que te vayas aún – decía Harry aferrándose a ella con una gran sonrisa-

- No me voy,  además me acompañaras a  mi habitación -  Ginny le jalaba el brazo a Harry para que la acompañara.

- Hasta crees que te dejaré  irte sola – decía Harry caminándola abrazándola desde un lado.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras  tomados de la mano y cuando doblaron por el pasillo Ginny miraba que Audrey estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de su puerta  y cuando la vio la saludó con una sonrisa, pero Audrey no parecía  regresársela. 

- ¿Tienes mucho rato esperando afuera? – le preguntaba Ginny –

- Como una hora y media – le contestaba seria Audrey.

- Aaaaaa, perdón Aundrey , lo olvidé por completo – Ginny se llevaba la mano a  la frente, ellas habían quedado en salir juntas  a caminar en la tarde – disculpa lo que pasa es que...

- No hay problema Ginny – decía Audrey mostrando un rostro de descontento – 

- Disculpa Audrey fue mi culpa – dijo Harry – yo le dije  que...

- No, en serio , no se preocupen , tan solo te esperaba porque quería hablar contigo – dijo Audrey

- ¿Y porque no pasaste al  cuarto? – pregunto Ginny –

- Estuve tocando pero Hermione por lo visto no se encuentra, ni tampoco Silvia y Paulina, creo que salieron juntos – dijo Audrey

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya  - decía Harry volteando  para darle un beso a Ginny -  nos vemos Audrey.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntaba Ginny asustada –

- Solo pasemos al cuarto – dijo Audrey

Ambas entraban al cuarto y Audrey se sentaba sobre la cama de Hermione y miraba  muy molesta a  Ginny.

- Ya no me veas tan feo – Ginny miraba resentida a Audrey – los dos decidimos pasar un rato juntos, desde hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

- Me imaginé que estaban juntos en la habitación de Scott, por eso no fui a  molestarlos  - dijo Audrey y luego agachaba la cabeza – Severus esta molesto contigo.

-  ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Ginny algo confundida –

- Porque  me dijo que no haz estado  con James últimamente, dice que ni siquiera te preocupas por cargar el medallón.

- Claro que me preocupo por James, y  siempre traigo conmigo el medallón, mira – Ginny llevaba su mano al pecho para sacarse el medallón pero no estaba - ¡EL MEDALLÓN!

- No te preocupes  - decía despreocupada y seria Audrey – Hermione lo guardó, lo dejaste en la cama esta tarde.

- Creí que lo había tirado   -decía mas tranquila Ginny –

- Ginny ....... se que últimamente no haz tenido tiempo para  estar con James. Remus dijo  que apenas y pasas  un rato con él,  y que ya no lo llevas al parque como antes, el niño  parece extrañado tras esto, además me sorprende de que no les hayas dicho nada respecto a que volviste con Harry.

- ¿LES DIJISTE? – Ginny levantaba la voz

- Claro que no lo hice, es tu vida, además yo pensaba ni meterme ni meterte en  un lío, pero  Remos me preguntó que si mirabas mucho a Harry, creo que sabe algo pero no ha querido decir nada porque sabe que Severus pegaría el grito en el cielo. Creo que tienes que hablar con ellos

- No es tiempo, no ahora,  - decía Ginny negándose rotundamente

- Entonces ¿cuándo? – le preguntaba Audrey cuestionándola

- No me preguntes eso ahora Audrey – la voz de Ginny era golpeada y se empezaba a molestar – Estoy demasiado bien en este momento como para  empezarme a preocuparme por eso.

- ¿Qué espera Ginny? ¿qué Harry se enteré de lo de James? Porque lo único que lograras con todo esto que él se entere, y si quieres eso  será mejor que de una vez se lo digas, porque Harry no tardará en darse cuenta si te sigues involucrando de esa manera con él.- Audrey se encontraba molesta y Ginny se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho a su amiga cambiar de opinión,  si ella era una de las mas contentas.

- Claro que no le diré  - decía Ginny  molesta –  el no lo comprendería.

- Entonces ¿qué diablos estas haciendo? – Audrey levantaba la voz – estas jugando con fuego Ginny, y le quitas tiempo a James, lo descuidas.

- ¿A que te refieres con que le quito tiempo a James? –decía Ginny, - si trato de estar a su lado lo mas que puedo, si fuera por mi estuviera a su lado si no fuera por el profesor Dumbledore.

- Ginny – Audrey tomaba aire – James hoy se puso mal.

- ¿¿QUÉ??

- Hoy fui a verlo, no tienes idea de cómo se puso.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO  ME LO HABIAS DICHO? – Ahora si que Audrey se encontraba molesta y  de los ojos parecía llenársele de lágrimas –

- No me dejabas terminar.,  Snape tuvo que darle doble poción para calmarle el dolor  - los ojos de Audrey se llenaban de lágrimas y Ginny lucía desesperada y tomaba el primer abrigo que tenía  a la mano – Ginny, el ya esta bien.

- No – Ginny  se ponía el abrigo y se lo acomodaba – todo es mi culpa, debí de haber estado con él.

- Espera Ginny, por favor, el ...

- AUDREY DEJAME – Ginny lloraba y le ponía un alto – tienes razón, lo he descuidado, he sudo demasiado egoísta, tengo que estar a su lado, ver que se encuentra bien  - y sin decir nada se daba la media vuelta  para ir  con su pequeño hijo  acelerando el paso sin decir nada.

- GINNY, ESPERAME – Audrey salía tras ella  para acompañarla por la fría noche de Londres.

Esa noche  Ginny  se la pasó en vela con James. Al siguiente día apenas había llegado para bañarse y cambiarse para ir a desayunar, por lo visto Hermione no había dormido en  el dormitorio, se le hizo raro, tal vez había solucionado las cosas con Ron.

Ya estaba en la cafetería desayunando un platón de avena con fresas y unos panes tostados, estaba mas calmada después de haber estado con James toda la noche. Se encontraba sentada sola en la mesa, Scott, Silvia y Paulina parecían que no se habían levantado y se imaginaba que Ron llegaría de la mano de Hermione, al menos algo bueno estaba por suceder.

Vio entrar a Ron solo, sin nadie, tras el iba Harry, primero  llegaba Ron que se sentaba a un lado de Ginny.

- ¿Y eso?- Le decía Ginny - ¿y tu que traes? 

- Nada  - decía Ron con unas ojeras en  los ojos – tan solo no dormí bien

- Me he de imaginar porque – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara y luego volteaba hacia donde estaba Harry, por lo visto algo lo había detenido para que llegara a la mesa. Y luego supo la razón, era Cho.

Parecía platicarle ella como si siempre hubiera sido su amiga, Ginny sintió unos celos tremendos, Harry parecía hablarle también y Cho le coqueteaba, algo le decía pues Harry reía  por alguna razón  y luego él  hacía señas como que lo esperaban en la mesa, pero Cho parecía no empeñarse a soltarlo. Ron volteaba a ver a Harry   y con la mirada le decía que Ginny se estaba poniendo furiosa. Ginny agachaba la cabeza y se empeñaba a  seguir con su desayuno sin  mostrar ni siquiera su coraje, aunque estaba roja a causa de esto. Harry parecía  safarse de Cho y caminaba hacia la mesa. Se sentaba a un lado de Ginny y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

- Hola – decía Harry como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ginny no contestaba, estaba seria.

- Creo que alguien esta enojada – decía Ron mirando a su hermana –

- No creo que haya motivos para que nadie este enojada – decía Harry mientras miraba a Ron. – pues  ella sabe cuando la quiero, además la  única que me importa es Ginny.

- No estoy enojada  - volteaba Ginny sonrojada y mirando con amor a Harry – es que.. tan solo estoy algo preocupada – metía Ginny –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaba Ron.

- Oyes, - decía Ginny  con duda - ¿acaso no estuviste  esta noche con Hermione?

- ¿Por qué lo creerías así? – contestaba Ron

- Porque no paso la noche en el cuarto – dijo Ginny – al menos se haya levantado desde muy temprano y se haya ido a no se donde.

- ¿Cómo que  no durmió en el cuarto? – Ron se encontraba molesto  y luego recuperaba postura – bueno , creo que no debería de preocuparme por ella.

- ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? – decía Harry  preocupado.

- No lo se pero....

- Chicos que bueno que los encuentro  -  Scott llegaba  casi faltándole el aire  y con rostro pálido – anoche no pude dejarles una nota, salimos inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –  Ron, Harry y Ginny se mostraban preocupados.

- Ayer encontramos a Hermione  tirada en el suelo, desmayada y la llevamos al hospital de enfermedades mágicas.

- ¿QUEEE? 

- ¿QUE LE SUCEDIÓ?  - decía Ron con un gran temor notorio en su rostro.

- El doctor nos dijo que posiblemente algún hechizo hizo que perdiera el reconocimiento, no ha despertado desde que la llevamos.

- ¿Un hechizo? ¿acaso alguien la atacó? – Harry  estaba algo confundido.

- No sabemos, aun no despertaba cuando yo salí del hospital, ya le avisamos a sus padres, ellos ya están ahí.

- Dios mío,   será mejor que vayamos – dijo Ginny viendo a su hermano pálido por la noticia.

- Vine por si querían ir  - Scott se mostraba preocupado,  - Paulina pasó a  su cuarto para tomar algunas cosas y volveremos.

- Vamos pues – decía Harry levantándose junto con Ginny – Ron, ¿no piensas ir? – Ron estaba sentado  sin decir nada

- ¿Crees que ella me quiera ver? – decía Ron triste –

- Creo que nos quiere ver a todos juntos – contestó Harry – ella es nuestra amiga, necesita de nosotros.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

La canción que canta Ginny no es mía, es  un pedacito de la película de Moulin Rouge, mi peli favorita, se supone que esta en ingles, pero en español le quedaba mas.

Me ha costado un montón escribir este capitulo, por eso he tardado tanto en  mandarlo, lo que pasa es que me ha sido difícil describir un sentimiento que jamás en la vida he sentido: el de ser madre, así que  si hay algo mal, no duden en decírmelo,  y gracias, porque ustedes son los únicos que han hecho que continué escribiendo este ff ( y bueno también el de allá arriba).


	19. FLASHBACK A HOGWARTS

**CAPITULO 19. **

**FLASH BACK A HOGWATS**

Scott había manejado por bastante tiempo ya, por lo visto no era a un hospital a donde la había llevado, sino al Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Ron  parecía que  le habían comido la lengua, Harry no dejaba de preguntarse que quien diablos había podido hacerle  hecho eso a  Hermione y Ginny  iba sentada a un lado de Harry tomándole fuertemente la mano preocupada de mas.

Llegaron, los señores Granger se encontraban dentro del cuarto de Hermione,  Silvia que no se había movido ahí desde la noche se encontraban algo cansada y parada a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – preguntó  Harry con  preocupación –

- Ya despertó, le hicieron varios exámenes y pruebas, al parecer se calló y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza, pues no recuerda nada de lo sucedido desde hace como dos días – decía Silvia  muy seria.

- Scott dijo que la habían hechizado  - dijo Ginny mirando a sus compañeras –

- Parece que si, el doctor no ha confirmado  nada, nosotros acabamos de entrar a verla, se nota  de inmediato que esta confundida – terminó de decir Silvia –

- ¿Podremos entrar a verla? – preguntó Harry –

- Creo que si,  nada mas que salgan sus padres – dijo Silvia tallándose los ojos por el sueño – Hola Ron.

- Hola – Ron se encontraba callado, desde que había llegado no había dicho nada, pero su rostro decía mas que mil palabras, se encontraba destrozado y preocupado pero por una extraña razón no decía nada, volvía a ser el Ron de antes, el Ron inseguro.

Harry  y  Ginny  se apartaban del grupo, Ron estaba  hablando de Scott, Paulina y Silvia se sentaban en unas sillas cerca y Paulina recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Silvia, ambas chicas  parecía que el sueño las vencía. Harry  tomaba de la mano a Ginny que lucía preocupada.

- Ya entraremos a verla – dijo Harry mientras le apretaba la mano cariñosamente-

- Es que no solo me preocupa Hermione, sino Ron – Ginny volteaba a ver a su hermano, lo conocía tan bien, esa no era su reacción, o no al menos la que  Ginny esperaba ver.

- Creo que se ve algo confundido – decía Harry también volteándolo a ver –

- No lo se, pero me preocupa su  apariencia – decía Ginny sin quitarle la vista a Ron –

- Hey  Ginny, - Harry la tomaba de la barbilla y hacía que lo mirara a la cara – Hermione y Ron van a estar bien, ya veras.

- Eso espero – Ginny miraba a Harry  preocupada y el se acercaba a  abrazarla –

- Si a ti te ocurriera algo así  no sabría como reaccionar – Harry le decía esto a Ginny en el  oído – es lógico que Ron se vea así.

- Creo que si – Ginny lo miraba triste  y luego volvía a recargase en su hombro –

Después de una hora les fue permitido entrar  a  los demás, sin embargo la enfermera les había pedido que entraran de dos en dos. Ron se quedó sentado en la silla, al parecer no quiso moverse. Ginny le dijo a Ron que entrara con Harry a verla, pero este se negó así que Harry y Ginny entraron juntos.

- Se acaba de dormir – decía la enfermera que se encontraba acomodando una especie de suero a Hermione de color azul eléctrico – solo no la molesten – y luego la enfermera se retiraba.

- Pobre Hermione – decía Ginny mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella sobre la cama. 

Hermione lucía un poco demacrada, sin embargo parecía dormir lo suficientemente bien  y eso fue lo que le tranquilizo a Harry, al menos  no tendría las pesadillas de siempre. Harry se sentaba a un lado y le tomaba la mano a Hermione cariñosamente, pudo notar que  las yemas de su dedo estaban algo negras, como quemadas, se le hizo extraño y luego  le quitó algunos mechones de su rostro.

- ¿Crees que este bien? – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a  Harry –

- No lo se, solo espero que.....

- Ella estará bien – una voz joven se escuchó, era  un joven medimago  que en ese momento entraba –  ya verán cono dentro de unas horas ella despertará, tan solo necesita descansar.

- ¿Sabe que fue lo que hizo esto a Hermione? –dijo Harry preocupado –

- Claro que lo se – contestó el doctor – No se de quien fue la idea de traer aquí a Hermione, pero fue estupenda. Anoche me llegó una lechuza de emergencia diciéndome que Hermione estaba aquí  - Harry y Ginny se volteaba a  ver algo desconcertados  y luego el doctor volvió a hablar:

- Yo fui el medimago que atendió hace mas de un año a Hermione – Los dos chicos parecieron comprender -  tras el ataque  de-quien-ustedes-saben. Anoche cuando llegué le hice un chequeo genera. Al parecer son varias razones las  de su desmayo, una  de esas es muy personal,  otra es que un golpe fuerte  hizo que perdiera el reconocimiento.

- ¿Alguien trato de hacerle daño a Hermione? – preguntó Ginny asustada.

- No, fue un golpe que lo mas seguro es que se lo haya dado cuando cayó  - agrego el doctor.

- Otras cuestiones que note fue que ella se encontraba deprimida, este tipo de cosas ocurren cuando el paciente esta susceptible y  los sentimientos están a flor de piel. Y por último, creo que Hermione se  puso algo que no le correspondía – el doctor sacaba un medallón de su bolso y se los enseñaban - ¿Lo reconocen – 

- Es mío – dijo  inmediatamente  Ginny mientras que Harry miraba desconcertado – ayer lo olvidé.

- Me imagino que ha de tener un  permiso especial para tenerlo señorita – dijo el doctor algo molesta – o mejor dicho señora -  Harry volteaba a ver a Ginny confundido.

- Señorita – repuso Ginny con tono algo molesto – y ¿a qué permiso se refiere? 

- Esta clase de medallones no se permiten tener en este país, se necesita un permiso especial y de mucho cuidado – el doctor parecía comprender que Ginny no estaba informada de eso, Harry  seguía sin comprender – 

- Es solo un medallón, eso es todo  - dijo Harry  con algo de lógica –

- No lo es así  - el doctor miraba el rostro de Ginny asustada – este tipo de medallones contienen una magia demasiado fuerte y distinta a la que conocemos, a tal grado que solamente "pueden usarlo el origen de la persona que esta conectado el medallón"  y por lo visto la señorita Granger no tiene absolutamente ningún lazo con usted –y miraba a Ginny –

- ¿A que se refiere con que solo el origen del que esta conectado? – preguntaba Harry  molesto – yo use ese medallón por bastante tiempo y no me sucedió lo mismo que a Hermione –

- Me imagino que usted se lo habrá regalado a la señorita  - decía el doctor mientras que Harry  y este volteaban a ver a Ginny que se miraba pálida – 

- No, yo no se lo di – Harry  estaba molesto, no con el doctor sino porque no parecía comprender, o mejor dicho algo que había estado ocultando Ginny que era importante, a tal grado que había lastimado a su mejor amiga –

- Me imagino que un ser muy querido debió de habérselo regalado. El medallón tiene un  hechizo de autodefensa tan bien desarrollado que  actuó con la esencia de Hermione, no la reconoció y lo que sucedió fue que tan solo le dio una descarga eléctrica que le causo un desmayo, pero ella estará bien.

- Eso es lo importante en este momento – Ginny  parecía asustada y luego extendía la mano  hacia el doctor – ¿me podría devolver el medallón?

- Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dárselo hasta que usted me traiga un permiso firmado para  poderlo traer con usted, o  una nota firmada de el mago que lo elaboró – decía el doctor mientras volvía a guardar el medallón a su bolso.

- Pero es importante para mi – decía Ginny en un tono de molesta y asustada –

- Pues con mas razón usted traerá mas rápido lo que le pido, así nos sacará a todos de duda, entiéndalo, no es por  molestar,  el sistema es así.

 Ginny agachaba la cabeza, mientras que Harry  hacía que su mente trabajara para ver  que era en realidad lo que sucedía, ¿qué diablos era ese medallón en verdad?  Y luego recordó la vez que le había quemado la palma de la mano cuando trató de quitárselo y ese sentimiento que le invadía que jamás había sentido, eso le preocupaba a el, y temía por lo que  Ginny le estaba escondiendo, no quería pensar mal de ella, pero eso lo orillaba a esas ideas.

Despues de unos minutos Ginny salió sin decir nada del cuarto.

- Espera – dijo Harry deteniéndola del brazo –

- Harry, por favor  ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Quién diablos te dio ese medallón? ¿en donde lo conseguiste? ¿a dónde vas?

- Son muchas preguntas a la vez – Ginny le contestaba en el mismo tono que Harry le había preguntado, un tono golpeado y molesto.

- Por favor Ginny, contéstamelas

- Bueno, pero suéltame – Ginny tomaba aire – pareces que no  confías en mi

- Y tu pareces que me guardas algo  y muy importante – decía Harry molesto. - ¿quién te dio el medallón?

- Te lo diré si prometes que no preguntarás mas y  me dejarás ir en este momento por la hoja que pidió  el doctor para recuperarlo.

- ¿Por qué te urge tanto? – Harry se encontraba enojado y por lo visto celoso –

- Porque significa demasiado para mi – dijo Ginny mirándolo con un poco de temor.

- Te lo dio Colin ¿verdad?– Harry parecía resignado, pero dolido –

- No, no me lo dio Colin – Ginny volvía a tomar aire – lo siento pero me tengo que ir, tan solo te lo diré quien me lo dio para tu que estés tranquilo.

- No creo estarlo, no después de lo que acabo de escuchar adentro, Ginny estoy confundido, 

- Me lo dio Albus Dumbledore – Ginny  miraba la expresión de sorpresa de Harry y luego se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry  que aun estaba sin poder hablar y luego le dijo – No me esperes, yo volveré a la universidad sola – Ginny se iba de nuevo dejando a Harry con un montón de ideas revueltas en la cabeza.

Ginny se había ido, Harry trataba de comprender hasta cierto punto ¿por qué Dumbledore le había regalado ese medallón?.Un montón de imágenes se le saltaron a la mente:  "la noche  de la madriguera cuando Ginny se desmayó  en el jardín" "Ginny saliendo con Colin", "Harry con  el medallón puesto todo el mundial de quidditch", "el sentimiento que le saltó en duda a Harry  y cuando le quemó la mano",  "el ataque que Colin le había hecho a Ginny" ¿por qué razón Colin le había hecho daño a Ginny?, si se supone que el medallón ha de ser para protegerla, y mas  por que Dumbledore lo hizo; ¿por qué no la protegió?  ¿por qué Colin se aferraba tanto a Ginny? ¿qué había hecho Ginny?  Y Ginny y la amistad de Malfoy, nunca le había parecido, ni siquiera él era tan amigo de Draco que habían compartido  entrenamiento de quidditch para el mundial. Y  luego recordó cuando Colin maltrató a Ginny en las afueras de la universidad, cuando ella estaba tirada en el suelo y aquél tipo raro había golpeado a Colin, Harry también lo hubiera hecho pero dos sujetos de seguridad se lo llevaban  y luego recordó que antes de que Colin se fuera, le dijo algo a Harry con voz ronca  y difícil de entender  por la causa de una garganta que aquel tipo  platinado le  había lastimado.

- Harry, aléjate de Ginny, al  menos que quieras que te maten – Colin  apenas y podía hablar, Harry no le hizo caso por la tonta amenaza que podía resultar eso, pero eso ahora le preocupaba. ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

- Hermione se pondrá bien – decía Scott  a un lado de él observando la mirada perdida de Harry y sosteniendo una taza de café – 

- Ehhh, aah si , estoy seguro de eso – decía Harry y el muchacho de ojos pequeños  se sentaba a  un lado – 

- ¿Quieres café? – Scott le acercaba la taza de café a Harry –

- No gracias.

- Se que ustedes están acostumbrados a tomar té para todo, yo estoy acostumbrado a tomar café, al menos me quita el sueño y me da energías.

- Bueno, dame un trago  pues – Harry le quitaba el vaso y bebía un poco, al principio no le gustaba, pero no tardó en encontrarle el sabor.

- ¿Y Ginny? – preguntaba Scott volteando a todos lados – se me hace raro verte sin ella.

- Tuvo cosas que hacer, volverá a la universidad ella mas tarde – Harry tenía  la vista hacia enfrente sin ver a Scott.

- Mujeres – y luego  Scott suspiraba y movía la cabeza como no entendiéndolas –

- ¿Acaso tu y Paulina aun no andan? – pregunto Harry volteándolo a ver y luego Scott tenía cierto brillo en los ojos volteándola a ver cayéndose dormida en el hombro de  Silvia –

- Claro que no  - dijo Scott algo resignado – parece que si le gusto a ella, pero ... 

- Claro que le gustas – dijo Harry entusiasmándolo – ella me lo dijo a mi.

- Si, lo se, pero parece tener miedo, no esta segura, aunque yo le dije a ella que la esperaré lo  que fuera.

- Espero que no tarde amigo – dijo Harry pegándole en el hombro – además me imagino que ha de ser difícil y mas si Silvia no se  le separa ningún momento.

- Eso crees tu – dijo Scott  y luego volteaba a ver a Ron  que  se encontraba cerca de la puerta de Hermione dudando en entrar o en no entrar y luego se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Creen que Hermione se recupere? – preguntaba Ron con el rostro pálido – creo que todo esto es mi culpa.

- Hermione estará bien – dijo Harry 

- Y no, no es tu culpa Ron – decía  Scott mientras sorbía un poco de café –

- Claro que lo es,  ayer fui a verla a  su dormitorio – decía Ron asustado – ella y yo hablamos.

- ¿Hablaron? Y porque no me dijiste nada anoche – decía Harry confundido –

- Estabas  dormido como un rinoceronte ayer – dijo Ron  y luego Harry agachaba la cabeza –

- Es que estaba  cansado – dijo Harry-

- ¿De ir al cine? – Ron miraba a su amigo ingenuamente, aunque Ron se había imaginado que  posiblemente había estado haciendo otras cosas con Ginny, no quiso pensar demasiado en eso, ahora lo que le preocupaba era su Hermione –

- Bueno y que sucedió anoche – Scott interfería - ¿discutieron?

- Le rogué a Hermione que volviera conmigo – Ron se sentaba del otro lado de Harry, se encontraba triste y decepcionado, con la mirada casi muerta –

- Y como te veo, ella te mando mucho a la....

- Creo que tal vez por esa razón ella se encuentre también deprimida – interrumpió Harry dándole un poco de ánimos a su amigo – Hermione te quiere, pero es solo que se encuentra  confundida, nunca antes le había tocado verte con otra chica.

- Te equivocas, Recuerda que en el colegio anduve saliendo con Parvati casi  un año – dijo Ron inmediatamente – ella había estado celosa y ni siquiera  sabe lo que sucedió entre Parvati y yo. Además, ella anoche me dijo que quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

- ¿Entonces?

- Si, pero antes,  como cuando éramos amigos, nada mas como eso – Ron se echaba para atrás con el corazón destrozado.

Había estado caminando un poco. Cuando salió del  hospital se dirigió hacia un pequeño comercio en donde vendían polvos flu, cargaba en una pequeña bolsa con algunas monedas del mundo mágico, apenas y eran  tres galeones, era poco, pero siempre cargaba con ellas. Viajo por medio de polvos flu y luego de aparecer en Las tres escobas y saludar a los chicos de ahí partió hacia Hogwarts, creyó que posiblemente no la dejarían entrar pero  trataría. 

Estuvo caminando por un rato y por una colina, justo atrás se encontraba el Castillo, después de que un viejo le subió en una pequeña  balsa y la llevo remando hasta Hogwarts, ella paseaba por  esos viejos  jardines que le causaban una nostalgia tremenda.  Y  cuando se acercó a una de las puertas, se topó con  alguien que desde ha ce mas de cuatro meses no miraba, era  Hagrid.

- ¡¡GINNY!!! – Hagrid la miraba con alegría –

- Hagrid ¿cómo haz estado? –  y Hagrid la abrazaba con cariño –

- Bien, pero,  que linda te encuentras  - decía Hgrid haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara un poco – me alegra verte como no tienes idea

- A  mi también – decía Hagrid mientras  miraba alegre a Hagrid – 

- ¿y  que te trae por estos rumbos? – preguntaba Hagrid curioso –

- Vine a hablar con Dumbledore – decía Ginny mientras se retiraba unos mechones rojos de su rostro – me imagino que podré hablar con el.

- Claro que si,  el se podrá muy contento cuando te vea – decía Hagrid mientras abría una puerta para entrar al castillo – me imagino que estarás mas tiempo, en media hora tengo clase  con los de tercer curso – decía Hagrid dejando pasar a Ginny – me gustaría tomar una taza de te contigo en mi cabaña. 

- Claro  - decía Ginny con una gran sonrisa –

- Oyes – Hagrid se agachaba y bajaba la voz – me preguntaba si ... pues...  me podrías decir cómo se encuent........

- ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – era el nuevo conserje de Hogwarts, un tipo igual que Flitch (disculpen si así no se escribe), había ocupado el lugar del antiguo conserje desde que este había sido  atacado en el último enfrentamiento de Voldemort –

- Disculpa Bernald, pero la señorita viene a visitar al señor Dumbledore, es antigua alumna de aquí – decía Hagrid mientras miraba  a Berndald que era igual o tal vez peor que Flitch –

- A mi no me importa si ella fue alumna  o no, órdenes son órdenes y ella no puede pasar – decía Bernald furioso –

- Esta bien, no se preocupen, esperaré afuera en el jardín – decía Ginny tratando de evitar un problema.

- Iré yo  a  avisar a Dumbledore que estas aquí – decía Hagrid mientras  Ginny aceptaba –

- Esta bien Hagrid, no te preocupes – Hagrid se iba molesto por la actitud de Bernald  mientras que este no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a Ginny, vigilándola hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, e incomoda Ginny se salía.

Observaba las pocas flores que quedaban, la mayoría estaban ya  muriendo por  el otoño. El frío viento le pegaba a Ginny en la cara haciendo que su nariz quedara roja, Miraba sorprendida el jardín,  Hagrid estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con el. Observaba algunos lugares  en donde antes había jugado con sus hermanos a guerras de bolas de nieve, y otros lugares le daban la impresión de ser nuevos, aunque siempre habían estado ahí. Observaba el rincón  donde un día a escondidas Harry y ella se habían besado apasionadamente  y luego otros recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza, una banca en donde estaba rallado justo abajo el nombre de los tres chicos desde el primer curso, decían los nombres de Hermione, Harry  y Ron. Ella trató de poner el suyo cuando iba en tercero, pero Ron se lo impidió como siempre. Recordaba cuando tenía seis meses de estar esperando a James paseaba por esos rumbos frotándose su vientre mientras nadie la miraba  y esperando la vista como de cada fin de semana de Draco para platicar con él. 

- ¿Cómo se encuentra James? – una voz tan conocida que  le hacía sentirse tan segura  y contenta de escucharla  venían justo detrás de ella –

- Se encuentra mejor – Ginny le decía a su ex – director - ¿Cómo esta profesor?

- Bien, pero me preocupa James, ayer recibí una lechuza por parte de Remus de que no se encontraba bien – Albus miraba arriba  sus gafas de media luna –

- Ayer estuve toda la noche con él, me costo dejarlo ahora en la mañana, pero el se encontraba tranquilo, pero mi visita es por otra cuestión – dijo Ginny  tomando aire.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – decía  Dumbledore con la mirada serena –

- No es tan malo, - Ginny tomaba aire y luego comenzaba a hablar – Hermione ayer en  la noche  se desmayó en el cuarto de los dormitorios y quedó  inconsciente, se pegó en la cabeza y parece no recordar algunas cosas.

- Por las Barbas de Merlín  y ¿cómo se  encuentra?

- El doctor dice que bien,  pero.....    creo que yo tuve la culpa – Ginny miraba a Dumbledore asustada  y preocupada –  olvidé mi medallón ayer en la tarde y ella se lo puso y....... creo que  algo sucedió ...... y ..................

- Quieres que te explique, ¿no es así? – dijo Dumbledore –

- Así es 

- Hermione estará bien, no es nada malo, pero lo del golpe en la cabeza espero que no le traiga consecuencias. Ginny ¿recuerdas cuando te mandé el medallón el verano pasado a tu casa?

- Si, recuerdo, - decía Ginny mientras agachaba la cabeza. Venía en un paquete junto con las cartas de varias universidades –

- ¿Recuerdas la nota? – preguntaba Dumbledore - ¿recuerdas lo que decía?

- Si, decía que dependiendo el color de la piedra sería  cómo se encontrara James, rosa: feliz, azul cielo: calmado, verde: enfermo y así sucesivamente.

- Si, y también te dije que no te lo quitaras  y que no permitieras que nadie mas se lo pusiera – Ginny agachaba la cabeza tras esto que le decía Dumbledore – y que si no lo usaras que lo guardaras en la caja de madera en el que venía.

- Lo siento – decía Ginny – creo que no seguí las instrucciones.

- No pasa nada Ginny, es tan solo por  precaución – Dumbledore la miraba sin estar molesto –  

- Bueno y ¿por qué reaccionó de esa manera el medallón?

- Por el viejo hechizo, veras Ginny, este hechizo se hizo hace mas de  trescientos años en América, para ser exactos en México, es un hechizo que hizo  una joven bruja para su amado, un marino que era un español y lo hizo sobre una pulsera  con una piedra del humor muggle para que donde quiera que estuviera el supiera como se encontraban ella y su hijo. La joven bruja le puso un hechizo para que nadie mas lo pudiera usar  porque por las esencias de la bruja y de su hijo podrían descubrir su secreto, porque el marinero era un hombre casado. – Ginny miraba sorprendida a Dumbledore -:

- Ginny, ese medallón lo hice para que tu no estuvieras preocupada por James en cualquier momento que estuvieras separada de él, lo hice para que pudieras entrar a  la universidad, para que te prepararas – Ginny miraba callada a Dumbledore  - utilice las esencias de James  para hacerlo,  y utilice un conjuro  de grupos americanos para reactivarlo y proteger que nadie lo tocara, el medallón  tiene  contenida tanta energía que lo mas seguro es que le hubiera causado a Hermione una descarga eléctrica que tan solo hizo que se desmayara, es por eso que te lo di en el cofre de madera, porque este está protegido para dormir su energía mientras no lo usas.

- La caja – Ginny no decía nada, recordaba que el cofre en donde venía Harry lo tenía, ella realmente no le había  tomado mucho interés a ese cofre – ¿qué sucede si el medallón se lo pone otra persona y fuera inmune a la protección?

-  Eso no suele suceder, al menos no en ti, y si  el medallón no estuviera protegido, lo mas seguro es que inconscientemente absorbiera las energías de la otra persona, entonces la persona que lo usara con el tiempo iba a tener imágenes tuyas,  o de James,  por eso te digo que es peligroso que caiga en malas manos.

- Harry  - fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ginny – por accidente cuando el padre de Audrey murió  Harry tomó el medallón, el se lo puso – Ginny  estaba aterrada y los ojos parecían cristalizarse por algunas lágrimas – 

- Ginny – Dumbledore  la miraba con ternura – es normal que a Harry no le haya ocurrido nada, James tiene esencia de Harry, recuerda que James viene de ti, y de Harry, por lo tanto  no le sucedió lo mismo que a Hermione.

- Pero........  Profesor..........

- No sucederá nada malo, ya verás Ginny, ya verás, estate mas tranquila, ahora por lo único que te tienes porque preocupar es por James.

- Lo se, creo que tal vez lo he descuidado un  poco – Ginny agachaba la cabeza ante Dumbledore.

- Ginny, es común  a tu edad, tuviste muy chica a James, además solo basta con que cargues el medallón, tu sabes que por medio de este siempre sabrás como se encuentra.

- Pero en este momento ni siquiera lo tengo – dijo Ginny con la misma expresión – el doctor de Hermione no me lo quiso dar, dijo que era peligroso y que lo mejor era que llevara una carta de ...

- Tiene razón el doctor, si alguien llegara a caer en malas manos  no tienes idea de lo que pudiera  suceder, espero que no suceda – Dumbledore sacaba un pergamino y una pluma y firmaba una nota – espero que esto te sirva 

- Gracias – Ginny tomaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en la bolsa de su abrigo.

- Espero que te lo den y por favor Ginny, cuídalo  mas, y también a James. Será mejor que me retire, tengo cosas que hacer – Dumbledore se daba la vuelta.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore – decía Ginny viéndolo partir –

- Ahhh, se me olvidaba – Dumbledore se volteaba a ver a Ginny – el profesor de Pociones, Draco se enteró que estas aquí, dijo que lo esperaras despues de clase en el lugar de siempre, quiere saludarte.

- Claro – decía Ginny con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Ahh y otra cosa Ginny,   Salúdame a Harry – la mirada de Dumbledore  le daba entender perfectamente a Ginny que Dumbledore sabía que ellos salían  de nuevo –

Caminó por un rato hasta llegar al punto de reunión en donde su último año en Hogwarts se había estado reuniendo con Draco  todos los fines de semana, sin embargo aún faltaba mas de una hora para que las clases terminaran. Caminó justo por las orillas del castillo entre bancas viejas y un jardín bien arreglado, hasta que se paró justo debajo de donde estaba la torre de Gryffindor,  llevó su vista hacia arriba y observó a una joven de escasos 16 años de cabello rojo, no tanto como el suyo,  observando por la ventana, se miraba triste y sola y luego no pudo impedir que los recuerdos  se le vinieran sobre ella.

- Aun no puedo creer que Dean me haya invitado al baile de graduación a último momento, creí que llevaría a una de séptimo año y no a una de sexto –decía MaryAnn mientras se acomodaba su  negra cabellera

- ¿Y que le dijiste? – le preguntaba  otra chica de sexto año.

- ¿Crees que me perdería el último baile del año? Claro que le dije que si – respondía la joven  mientras que volteaba a ver a su compañera de cuarto que estaba  con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Irás con Neville, Ginny? ¿GINNY? 

- Ahh,  ¿qué pasó MaryAnn? - la chica de cabellera roja volteaba hacia el par de chicas.

- ¿Qué tanto vez hacia fuera? – MaryAnn se acercaba a observar por la ventana – Ahh, mira, ahí esta Harry. ¿no me digas que aun sigues enamorada de el? Y esta con una chica, ¿qué no se supone que esa chica el año pasado se graduó?

- A ver – decía la otra chica acercándose a la ventana – ahh era la buscadora de los de Ravenclaw Cho Chang, las malas lenguas dicen que Harry le envió una lechuza a Cho para que viniera exclusivamente al baile con él, con eso de que la chica asiste a la  universidad de Londres, pues ya sabrás  lo popular que es. Pero es una creída. Que no te afecte Ginny.

Las chicas seguían platicando de lo que se podrían esa noche, de cómo se arreglarían el pelo y de lo que harían, Ginny estaba ida, así que salió del cuarto de las de sexto. Ya desde hace casi un mes Harry la había estado negando, ni siquiera le hablaba ni  mucho menos se le acercaba, cuando ella trataba de acercársele  él se alejaba como si ella oliera horrible, y fue cuando ella comprendió,  se había burlado de ella, había jugado con sus sentimientos,  se encontraba destrozada, pero aún no quería creerlo, se aferraba a seguir creyendo que el la quería,  y se imaginaba que él  aun le dirigía miradas de amor, aunque estas de mucho no fueran ciertas. Aparte de tener que estar cargando con el corazón roto, otro problema se le avecinaba, auque ella no lo consideraba problema, sino un regalo ha pesar de que no sabría que hacer con él. Desde hace mas de seis semanas se la había pasando vomitando y desmayándose, se le antojaban cosas extrañas y  lo peor del todo, su  menstruación no había llegado como cada mes, era extraño y temía al principio por los resultados, pero ahora comprendía lo que le sucedía porque lo  sentía,  estaba  esperando un hijo, ha pesar de que este fuera tan pequeño como del tamaño de una semilla, ella juraba que lo sentía y ya lo amaba. A veces le cantaba a escondidas en la noche una vieja canción que había escuchado que su padre le cantaba a Ron de pequeño, era de John Lennon, y se imaginaba que Harry y ella tendrían una pequeña cabaña en el bosque y los tres eran felices, pero estos sueños siempre se rompían cuando Harry  le daba la vuelta para no toparse con ella. Nunca se imaginó que Harry fuera ese tipo de  hombres, pero eso no debería de importarle a ella, había otra cosa que le  preocupaba: su familia. 

- ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! – era Hermione que corría tras de ella – oyes  Ginny

- ¿Qué sucede? – decía Ginny observando a la chica que últimamente se había dedicado a seguirla y a levantarle el ánimo –

- Neville  quiere saber si irás con él, sigue aferrado a ti, dice que si no vas con él no ira al baile de su graduación – Hermione trataba de convencer a la chica pelirroja.

- Ya te dije Hermione que no tengo ganas – era de saberse, Neville como buen amigo estaba preocupado también así que se aferraba a ella con el único fin de que ella estuviera contenta – no pienso ir

- Por favor, anda vamos – Hermione le mostraba una sonrisa – anda, prometo que nos la pasaremos super 

- Es que ya sabes que no quiero  toparme con ...

- Ya lo se, pero no puedes quedarte encerrada por su causa – Hermione se miraba Severa – Ginny,  a los hombres la única manera que se les puede hacer daño es mostrándoles que no los necesitas, que eres independiente y que eres feliz sin ellos, anda  ¿ vamos? ¿siiiiiii? Anda, please

- MMM, no Hermione  - volvía a repetir la chica – además ni siquiera tengo túnica ni vestido

- Ese no es problema.

Claro que no había sido problema, desde inicios del año Hermione había comprado dos vestidos como opción para su graduación, aunque la carta de Hogwarts decía claramente túnicas ella no quería dejar su sueño de ponerse un vestido de noche como siempre había soñado. Uno era negro de tirantes anchos y un escote en forma de "v" muy elegante, con un suave y fino  bordado de hilo de plata, era pegado al cuerpo  y de la cintura para abajo caía  en "A" , este lo llevaba Hermione, que desde cuatro horas antes del baile se había encerrado en su cuarto para  primero alaciarse el cabello para que no se le esponjara, luego se lo enchinaba con rulos delgados y bien formados sin  volumen y luego  por último se levantaba todo el cabello con un chongo (o moño como otros conocen ) muy a la griega, dejándose unos delgados mechones enchinados sueltos, en realidad se miraba muy bien, había logrado verse  sofisticada y sexy a la vez, sin contar de su maquillaje que era algo atrevido pero   se le miraba tan bien que nadie se dudaría a decir que no parecía una estrella de cine. 

Hermione le prestó el otro vestido a Ginny que se había lavado el rostro  y  se había levantado el orgullo y trataba de mejorar su estado de ánimo. El vestido era blanco de tela delgada,  fresca y elegante, con un escote caído como cascada que dejaba ver un poco los grandes atributos que Ginny siempre había escondido tras  sus uniformes del colegio, era pegado al cuerpo y largo  y con doble fondo de tul blanco con bordados de hilos blancos que le daban cierta elegancia y mistisismo. Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo con el rostro de Ginny, le había sacado un poco la ceja al modo muggle (con pinzas y una por una), le había puesto un maquillaje especial para taparle las pecas,  puso sobre sus ojos algo de sombras obscuras  que le resaltaban la mirada y  sus labios los pintó de un color ojo quemado que le hacía resaltar su rostro de tal manera que no resultaba fácil reconocer a la Ginny de antes. Su pelo Hermione le había colocado unos tubos tan grandes que tan solo se onduló un poco  y luego lo acomodaba de tal manera que tan solo su cabello lucía con grandes ondas bien acomodadas (N/A: No me gusta referirme de este modo, pero si vieron Moulin Rouge y vieron  el pelo de Nicole Kidman  ondulado, algo así me lo imagino, espero que ustedes también). Ginny se miraba al espejo, no era duda que era otra, le recordaba a aquella  chica que había visto en una película muggle de a finales de los  años cuarentas, se miraba y no era ella, eso le hacía sentirse mejor, por primera vez, no sería Ginny, sino Virginia.  

Tenían  media hora de retraso, los chicos ya la estaban esperando afuera. Ginny decidió bajar un rato después de Hermione, Así no tendría que  ver al-chico-que-vivió. Ya cuando salió Hermione, (hay que  confesarlo, Hermione se miraba hermosa) se paró en el espejo largo que tenía Hermione en los dormitorios, las demás chicas ya habían bajado y se miró en el. Vio en el espejo a una chica madura, no aparentaba su edad y luego se llevó las manos a su vientre,  y le hacía unos pequeños cariñitos con sus manos, se miró  preguntándose si se le notaría el vientre, pero aun estaba tan delgada que nadie sabría de su estado.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras con ese gran vestido negro y largo, Ron que estaba esperándola con su incondicional amigo Harry, ambos iban algo guapos, aunque Harry iba algo descuidado, su túnica  ha pesar de ser nueva, no se  había tomado la molestia de por  primera vez ponerse algo en el cabello para que se  le  acomodara, sin embargo el que si lucía muy bien era Ron,  que por primera vez su madre le había regalado una túnica que según Ron era la mas decente que había tenido, era negra y con solapa del mismo color, Harry decía que parecía smoking, pero Ron no entendió. 

Hermione hacía una salida triunfal  ya que todos  voltearon a verla,  Ron se quedó con los ojos como platos,  y con la boca abierta, sorprendido por como iba  vestida Hermione, realmente era una sorpresa, pues las demás chicas llevaban túnicas de diferentes colores, pero realmente no se miraban como Hermione igual de hermosa. Hermione sonrió al ver a Ron que se miraba muy bien y el se acercó a ella para darle la mano para ayudarla a bajar como toda una dama. Para ellos no había nadie mas   ha pesar de que la sala estuviera llena de chicos y chicas que irían al baile.

- ¿En donde diablos decía que tendríamos que traer vestidos? Decía túnicas, eso no se vale -  decía Parvati al ver lo bien que lucía Hermione.

- Heer miiioneee , luces..... wow  - Ron tomaba aire y empezaban a sudarle las manos –  luces hermosa.

- Gracias Ron, tu también – Decía Hermione con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Bajaba con cuidado y todos parecían observarla, los chicos con los ojos casi salidos y las chicas la miraban con envidia sin saber que aun no había pasado lo mejor.

- Hermione, luces hermosa – decía Harry con una gran sonrisa al casi no conocer a su mejor amiga –

- Gracias Harry, y  tu debiste de ponerte algo de gel en el cabello – decía Hermione cariñosamente  despeinando la cabellera mas a Harry.

- Bueno si ya estas lista, entonces vamos – decía Harry mientras se encaminaba –

- Espera Hermione lo detenía – falta Ginny, ella vendrá al a baile. – Hermione notó  como Harry se encogía, por lo visto no le parecía la idea de que  Ginny fuera con ellos – No te preocupes Harry, ella tiene pareja.

- Creo que mejor los espero afuera, iré por Cho – Harry se volteaba para salir por detrás del cuadro de la gorda, pero luego un silencio hizo que harry volteara para atrás, no quería hacerlo pero algo lo obligaba y un gran temor que le  erizó la piel desde la columna hasta la nuca y luego  un calor que le invadía en la cabeza, era ella.

Todos habían volteado a verla, ¿quién era esa chica que venía bajando de las escaleras y se quedaba en el último escalón? Una especie de silencio y de admiración de todos los hombres se dejó venir. La temperatura subía en la sala común, una especie de angel  se encontraba ahí. Harry no podía creerlo, ¿era ella?  Tenia que serlo,  esa roja cabellera tan solo  le pertenecía a Ginny que se encontraba parada con un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo que le dibujaba finamente su figura y sus curvas, el escote era lo que también llamaba la atención, no era grande, sin embargo el modo en que caía el cuello sobre sus pechos parecía como si le pidieran tocarlos. Pero luego subió hacia el rostro de Ginny, un rostro calmado, sereno y sexy a la vez, su rostro estaba tan hermoso, sin pecas  que la hacían lucir seis años mas grande, su cabello  largo y suelto ondulado y acomodado finamente alrededor de su rostro y luego unos guantes de satín blanco largos hasta los codos  que la hacían lucir mas fina  y elegante. Se miraba radiante y Harry no podía cerrar la boca. Ginny bajó las escaleras y alguien le dio un codazo a Neville,

- iras con ella ¿verdad Neville? – le preguntaba Seamus sin quitarle los ojos de enzima a Ginny–

- No,   yo iré con Ginny – decía Neville que estaba mas nervioso que cuando Snape lo regañaba  -

- Neville, es ella, Ginny – decía Seamus, y luego Neville se acercaba nervioso y con la boca abierta, temblando de arriba abajo y luego Ginny tan solo se limitaba a darle una sonrisa. Pero era verdad, ni siquiera le había dado  una  mirada a Harry lo que este hizo que se sorprendiera.

En cambio Harry parecía detenerse, algo lo impulso a esconderse y dejar de verla, porque Ron le tiraba una mirada asesina y amenazadora al notar la forma en que miraba a Ginny, pues claro Harry desde que la vio sintió como una parte de el se elevaba y como subía la temperatura corporal en su cuerpo, luego unos celos lo invadieron cuando Neville la tomó del brazo, quería ir tras ella y alejarla de todos, y de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Dumbledore ( recuerden los primeros capitulos, la profecía), no debía de tocarla.

Caminaron hacia los jardines del  colegio en donde sería la fiesta. Neville caminaba torpemente por los pasillos del  castillo  que los llevaría hacia fuera, el pobre no podía dejar de pensar  la suerte que  tenia  al haber asistido  baile con Ginny, pues sabía que era la envidia de todos,  pues  se miraba hermosa.

- Vaya, vaya, Neville, ¿Cuánto dinero te costó  traer al baile una chica de universidad? – Era Malfoy que parecía que sus ojos se salían al ver a Ginny –

- Hola Malfoy – le contestaba Ginny con una sonrisa,  y este se sorprendía al ver  que la chica sabía su nombre.

- ¿Me conoces? Claro, he salido con muchas chicas universitarias – le decía Malfoy a sus dos gorilotas que lucían igual de atontados –

- Claro que te conozco, soy  Ginny Weasley, a la que le dices pobretona – decía Ginny dejando con  mas la boca abierta a Malfoy y luego Ginny se daba la vuelta y se iba.

El jardín lucía hermoso,   grandes mesas redondas estaban alrededor, con unos arreglos de centro con una vela flotante y flores que cambiaban de color  de blanco a  amarillo a su alrededor. Las mesas estaban puestas muy elegantes y por cada mesa había una cámara fotográfica. Grandes  esculturas de hielo que cada minuto cambiaban de posición,  hadas y luciérnagas por todo el ambiente para dar luz a  la noche de color amarillo y azul eléctrico, una mesa mas grande que era la de honor en donde se sentarían los maestros y el director, y justo en medio la pista de baile y una pequeña tarima ( N/A: para los que no conocen es como un escenario portátil) en donde aún un grupo famoso se presentaría. El jardín ya se estaba llenando de chicos y chicas que se graduarían, los hombres que pasaban y volteaban incrédulos a la hermana menor Weasley.

Todo por  una hora parecía estar bien, platicaba con Seamus y  con Parvati que se notaba celosa de Hermione, esta era la pareja mas cariñosa del baile, Malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de enzima a Ginny y cuando ella volteaba a verlo, le sonreía y ponía su cara de galán que a Ginny le parecía estúpida, pero otros ojos la miraban  y la penetraban con esa misma vista,  a lo lejos Ginny lo pudo notar, sus miradas chocaron por un instante y al menos había hecho que él se fijara en ella, pero esa mirada le decía mas que mil palabras, el la necesitaba o al menos eso entendía ella. Se dirigió a hacia él que parecía temblar al  ver que se acercaba, los pasos de Ginny eran seguros  y constantes,  algo le impidió llegar hacia el.

- MIREN, EMPEZARÁN A CANTAR, NO PUEDO CREER QUIENES SON – decía una chica casi  histérica y empezando a brincar. Todos llegaban a lo que era la pista de baile para ver quienes era,  y le impedían el paso a Ginny.

- ¿qué no ellos son muggles? – decía un chico celoso al ver el grupo que se presentaba –

- AAAA, SI SON ELLOS – otra chica volvía a gritar histérica.

- OOOO DIOS MIO, NO ES VERDAD, ¡¡¡¡¡¡SI ,SON ELLOS!!!!!!!  - eran los Backstreet boys (N/A: Sorry por esto, pero fue el único grupo de 1998 famoso que se me vino a  la mente,  y  por si no lo sabían ellos cantaron primero en Europa y triunfaron primero ahí antes que en América).

- AAAAAAA, NICK-  gritaba una chica justo en el oído de Ginny – NIIICK TE AMMMO 

- AAAAAA- gritaba otra a los chicos que apenas se acomodaban para dar su show.

- Creo que Dumbledore les hizo un simple hechizo para que pudieran tocar aquí – decía Neville cuando Ginny volvía a su lado –

- No sabía que hacían conciertos para el mundo mágico – decía Parvati mientras se paraba de puntitas para verlos mejor – 

- Creo que tres de ellos vienen de familia de magos, creo que son el par de primos y el de tatuajes  - decía Dean despreocupado-

-    son guapos – y luego  hubo silencio en el lugar.

- HOLA A TODOS LOS FUTUROS ENGRESADOS DE HOGWARTS, AQUÍ ESTAMOS PARA  HACERLES MEJOR SU FIESTA, NOSOSTRO SOMOS LOS BSB, ASI QUE AQUÍ  EMPEZAREMOS CON ALGO CALMADO:  All i have to give ,  para todas las chicas.

La canción empezaba con las notas de una guitarra y era acompañada por la excelente voz de un chico  de cabello amarillo. Algunas chicas se ponían cerca del pequeño escenario montado y empezaban a corear la canción que ya era muy conocida, otras optaron por parase sobre la pista de baile empezar a bailar  la canción calmada como   Ron que miraba a Hermione con gran amor,  se notaba que estaba tan atontado que ni siquiera el  hecho de que Neville  estuviera bailando con Ginny hacía que se despegara de su Hermione. 

Varias canciones mas siguieron, otras mas movidas que las primeras, el ambiente empezaba a  sentirse a los alrededores del jardín  que era llenado por las notas musicales. Pequeño concierto que daban  de escasos 50 minutos  que llenaba de alegría a todos, hasta Malfoy que  Ginny se burlaba de el al darse cuenta que él se sabía las letras de  las canciones. Parvati, su compañera de sexto año MaryAnn y otras mas parecían olvidar que traían pareja, pues saltaban  y gritaban para llamar la atención de los chicos del grupo. Ginny parecía no hacerles mucho caso, tan solo miraba con alegría al chico del grupo, un latino muy guapo que varias veces  había dirigido su mirada para cantarle unas estrofas y luego le guiñaba el ojo haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Cho era una de las que se encontraba brincando y sola, Harry estaba  parado a una orilla solo, y Ron  abrazaba de la cintura a Hermione alegres como tortolitos. Justo en la última canción, antes que hicieran su despedida espectacular, alguien parecía irse de la multitud de chicas histéricas y emocionadas, era Harry, que se apartaba  y caminaba hacia  el otro extremo jardín solitario, caminaba pensativo y Ginny trataba de aprovechar la oportunidad ¿de qué? De decirle su estado, aunque estaba segura de lo que le diría, no le importaba  lo siguió sin que él se diera cuenta. Hasta cuando ya se encontraba un poco retirado del ruido abrumador el se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de  sentimiento reprimido. 

El cielo era hermoso y desde el lugar en el que él se encontraba alcanzaba a verse el lago y en él, el reflejo de la luna.

- ¡Harry! – una voz dulce tierna hizo que a Harry se le escalofriara la piel a tal grado que su respiración parecía irse –

- ¡Ginny!  ¿qué haces aquí? – decía  Harry con una gran tensión que se le acumulaba en la frente.

- Quería verte – decía Ginny mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia donde estaba el – desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo, pero parecía no importarte mucho lo que yo ....

- No te acerques, por favor – decía Harry  poniendo sus manos entre ellos, mientras Ginny se detenía con una mirada triste.

- Si así lo quieres – decía Ginny que agachaba la cabeza – creo que será mejor que me vaya – Ginny se daba la media vuelta  con los ojos  humedecidos 

- ¡Espera Ginny! – y ella se detenía en seco si voltear –  Espera ... no  quise.... no quise ser grosero contigo.

- ¡Harry! ¿qué te ha estado ocurriendo? – decía Ginny  mientras se regresaba y miraba a Harry con un extraño comportamiento, tal vez él no quería acercarse a ella porque temía perder el control, pensó Ginny, el se negaba, pero juraba que sus ojos verdes sin anteojos le llamaran para que se acercara  - dímelo   por el amor a Dios, dime,  que es lo que ocurre

- Por favor  Ginny, procura  mantener tu distancia  - decía Harry tartamudeando . esto no es bueno para los dos.

- ¿Así lo crees? – decía Ginny mientras se acercaba  despacio a Harry que  aunque quería que no  se le acercara, no parecía quererse mover del lugar en donde se encontraba,  lucía tieso sin  moverse, la respiración de Harry notoriamente se aceleraba  y luego la mirada de Harry parecía acceder y perderse  en ella y Ginny se daba cuenta de eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ginny estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de su rostro  - dime Harry que no sientes lo mismo que yo, dije Harry que no me necesitas y te juro que me iré.

Pero Harry ni siquiera podía hablar,  miraba su rostro tierno ha pesar de ese maquillaje que le tapaba su rostro aun  inmaduro y joven, y luego se culpó por encontrar una lágrima sobre su mejilla,  trató de alejarla pero su cuerpo no  le respondía y luego Ginny hizo algo que Harry temía que hiciera. Se acercó a él a tal grado, que con su nariz bien perfilada acarició muy cariñosamente una de sus mejillas, y  Harry dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, estaba a su lado, como decirle que se apartara, y luego una mano de Harry instintivamente fue hacia la mejilla de Ginny, y  luego lo que tanto espero por días, la tenía enfrente, en nada mas podía pensar mas que en ella, en esa mirada triste que ahora ella le dirigía, escondiendo un secreto y luego vino , ella llevo sus labios hacia los suyos,  y luego Harry pensó ¿cómo pude vivir sin esos labios tanto tiempo?  Fueron esos labios suaves de los que el ya estaba acostumbrados, un beso suave y necesario que parecía tener tanta energía, que le causaba una explosión dentro de su corazón  y su estómago similar  a cuando ellos se encontraban en la intimidad. Luego ella se separaba para tomar algo de aire y despues el no pudo contenerse y la llevó hacia él, besándola mas apasionadamente, sus  labios parecían  encontrarse y ensamblarse a tal grado que no hay palabras para describir que labio besaba a que labio, o si sus lenguas llegaban a tal punto, no había ni existía palabras ni explicación para ese beso que tanto necesitaba y  luego sin saber como  lo tenía abrazado a ella. Todo parecía ir a la perfección, pero luego una explosión que se escuchaba a lo lejos y uno gritos de júbilo por las chicas que miraban  el final de la presentación hicieron que él recordara  la razón por la cual no podía esta con ella y sin explicarlo como la tomó de los brazos y el temor hizo empujarla  despacio para atrás.

- ALEJATE DE MI – decía Harry asustado y molesto – NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, NO QUIERO QUE NI TE ME ACERQUES 

- ¡Que sucede Harry!  - Ginny se miraba confundida

- ALEJATE, NO ENTENDERÍAS. NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE YA NO ESTARE CERCA DE TI. – a Harry le dolían mas  estas palabras que a Ginny, pero el hecho de pensar que Ginny estaba en peligro hacía que se alejara de ella. Y luego Ginny parpadeaba varias veces por causa del montón de lágrimas que caían.

-  Tu no eres Harry, no eres el, Harry jamás actuaría de esa forma , ¿QUIÉN ERES? TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS – Ginny iba hacia el y lo tomaba de la túnica  jalándosela gritándole enojada - ¿QUIÉN ERES? ¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO A HARRY?

- Claro que soy HARRY, SOY SOLO HARRY – gritaba y luego secamente le quitaba las manos de su túnica y las aventaba, el brillo en los ojos verdes esmeraldas parecía haber desaparecido, Ginny lloraba y un valor dentro de Harry hacía que no se comportara compasivo con ella  - Discúlpame Ginny, pero alguien me espera. – Harry se iba  y luego la voz de la chica lo volvía a detener.

- ESPERA – Ginny se llevaba las manos a su vientre llorando y sin valor,

- ¿QUÉ? – decía Harry sin voltear –

- Olvídalo, no vale la pena decírtelo – y Ginny salía corriendo hacia el castillo desesperada. ¿tanto asco ahora le causaba como para haberla rechazado de ese modo? 

- Son una tonta, soy una tonta – se paraba y  y lloraba en una esquina del castillo. Siguió corriendo con la mirada nublada por el llanto,  quería llegar hacia la torre de gryffindor , pero justo en ese momento alguien le jalaba del brazo y la ponía sobre la pared y ella tan solo pudo ver un rostro afilado y delicado, como no reconocerlo.

- Suéltame Malfoy – decía Ginny sin fuerzas para safarce –

- ¿No me digas que te volvió a hacer llorar Potter? – decía con un tono cínico o tal vez siempre ese había sido su forma de hablar que no parecía notar diferencia.

- Déjame en paz – decía Ginny llorando si poderse controlar y luego sin saber porque  mientras luchaba para quitarse los brazos de Malfoy, cansada y derrotada sin saber que hacer se hecho a llorar mas fuerte sobre el chico y lo abrazó fuerte. Draco se quedaba desconcertado,  la chica colgaba de su cuello y le mojaba la túnica y el no sabía que hacer,  nunca le había ocurrido algo así, al principio le dio repugnancia el hecho que la chica llorara sobre él, y luego  un sentimiento de tristeza y sentimiento le invadían  a tal grado que torpemente le dio unos golpecitos para calmarla. Y luego la chica se despegaba de él, le dirigía una mirada extrañada y pensativa ¿abrace a Malfoy?  Y luego el  la miraba aterrorizado y apunto de amenazarla  para no dijera que la consoló, pero ni siquiera pudo decir esto cuando la chica cayó desmayada sobre él.

- Weasley, Weasley, maldición – Draco le daba unas palmaditas en el rostro para que esta despertara pero le era imposible, trató de levantarla – Weasley, Ginny despierta , aaah, ¿qué diablos comes? 

Draco  la ponía sobre su  hombro y trató de caminar  pero  apenas y podía dar unos  pasos y  Draco estaba cansado, estaba acostumbrado a que siempre tenía sirvientes que le cargaran lo mas pesado, hasta sus maletas que llevaba a  la escuela, y luego recordó un hechizo para hacerla levitar y encaminarla hasta enfermería.

- _Mobilicorpus - _ decía Draco mientras Ginny levitaba en la nada. Lo más rápido que pudo corrió a un lado del cuerpo flotante de Ginny hacía un pasillo que daba  la enfermería.

Entraron a la enfermería, nadie parecía estar en ella, y  la puso sobre una camilla.

- Weasley, Weasley, maldición, Weasley despierta – decía Draco mientras le daba unas palmaditas en  las mejillas - ¿qué diablos te sucede? – y  cansado se paraba y ponía sus manos sobre la cintura dejando escapar un suspiro  de cansancio.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace usted aquí? –decía Pomfrey entrando y dirigiéndole una mirada severa si ver a Ginny – 

- Es ella – Draco apuntaba hacia Ginny que estaba recostada sobre la cama, aun desmayada –

- Dios mío, ¿qué sucedió? – decía Pomfrey corriendo hacia  la camilla en donde estaba Ginny

- Aaaay no lo se, se desmayo, calló enzima de mi cuando estábamos en el pasillo – decía Draco hablando casi a la fuerza-

- Tiene suerte que haya venido de paso  - decía Pomfrey mientras  levantaba la cabeza de Ginny para poner una almohada  bajo de esta - ¿tienes idea de lo que causo su desmayo?

- Claro que no tengo idea – decía Draco algo prepotente – si tuviera idea de lo que le ocurre a Ginny no la hubiera traído y  yo la hubiera ayudado.

- Cállese señor Malfoy y espere aquí, cuide a la chica – Pomfrey se levantaba y mientras que Draco se quedaba renegando cruzando los brazos y mirando tiernamente a la chica, luego regresaba para darle algo a la chica – Creo que esto ayudará

- ¿Qué es? – decía Draco mientras miraba curioso –

- Es alcohol.

- ¿Así de simple? 

- Así de simple, es para levantarla – decía Pomfrey mientras   mojaba una mota de algodón y la pasaba si éxito por la nariz de Ginny

- Creo que eso no funcionará – decía Draco aun con los brazos cruzados.

- Espera – Pomfrey se quedaba pensando y luego sacó una pequeña lamparita y empezaba a revisar los ojos de Ginny. – No creo que sea posible.

- ¿Qué? – decía Draco curioso

- No sea metiche señor Malfoy,  hágase a un lado – Pomfrey lo movía y tomaba un pedacito de hoja color azul – Espero que me equivoque – abría la boca de Ginny y colocaba el  pedacito de  hoja color azul debajo de la lengua.

- ¿Para que es eso? – preguntaba con mucha curiosidad Draco –

- Será mejor que se vaya y me deje con la señorita Weasley –decía Pomfrey

- ¿ Y si le ocurre algo  que me echen a mi la culpa? Claro que no, mejor me quedo aquí a un lado –

- ¿Qué sucede Pomfrey? – una voz seca se escuchó en la enfermería, Draco sonrió-

- La señorita Weasley se desmayó – le informaba Pomfrey a el profesor Snape – El señor Malfoy la trajo

- ¿Desde cuando tan cordial? – volteaba Snape a ver a Draco que se quedaban callados al ver la expresión de Pomfrey –

- Dios santo – decía llevándose las manos a la cara – esta pequeña, ¿cómo es posible?

- ¿Qué sucede Pomfrey? – le preguntaba  Snape con una leve preocupación –

Pomfrey miraba a Ginny incrédula y luego miraba a Draco con coraje.

- Es tan pequeña, ¿cómo es posible? –  y luego le dirigía otra mirada a Draco y con voz casi reclamadora le dijo – Eres el padre, ¿verdad? Tu eres el padre.

- ¿YO? – decía Draco sin entender ni siquiera una palabra.

- ¿Qué sucede Pomfrey? – preguntaba confuso Snape –

- Que esta niña esta embarazada y la ha traído el señor Malfoy – decía Pomfrey molesta y  consternada 

- ¿QUUUEEE? -  Malfoy renegaba y su rostros mostraba unas muecas de enojo

- Señorita Pomfrey, no llegue a esas conclusiones tan rápido

- Yo no soy el padre de... ¿Qué la Weasley esta embarazada? – decía incrédulo y con una sonrisa en los labios burlesca

- Señor Malfoy – decía Pomfrey molesta – diríjase con respeto hacia la señorita Weasley – y Draco dejaba escapar una risita burlona –

- Será  mejor que le diga al Profesor Dumbledore sobre esto, lo mas seguro es que la expulsen – y  volteaba a ver a Ginny que seguía desmayada –

- Apuesto  que es de Potter –decía Draco con una sonrisa en los labios –

- Señor Malfoy, le prohíbo que diga cualquier cosa sobre este caso, hasta nuevo aviso – decía Snape volteando a ver a su alumno favorito con una mirada severa – iré a hablar con Dumbledore – y Snape salía  de  enfermería

- Ya oyó señor Malfoy, mantenga la boca cerrada – decía Pomfrey mientras ponía cómoda a Ginny.

La cabeza le dolía y abría sus ojos,  había un escándalo por todas partes, estaba en la enfermería y había varias personas, pero apenas y podía fijar la vista. Llevaba su mano hacia la cabeza ¿qué le había pasado? Lo único que recordaba era que corría por el pasillo y que Malfoy la detenía, se había vuelto a desmayar y luego volteaba a ver a su alrededor. Estaba Pomfrey, varios gritos se escuchaban, algunos de dolor, otros de temor, y luego notó a un lado a Dennys Creevey, estaba en la camilla de a un lado y parecía no moverse, parecía no tener vida, ¿qué ocurría?. Pomfrey  la pobre se miraba que corría a un lado,  el profesor de encantamientos entraba con dos chicos levitados y los ponía sobre la cama, era un caos total. Ginny se levantaba como podía y sin que la vieran y salía caminando desconcertada por la puerta de la enfermería. Se topó con una compañera de Ravenclaw que estaba histérica y traía la mitad de la cara chamuscada y corría desesperada para llegar a la enfermería.

- ¿QUÉ OCURRE? – Ginny detenía a la chica que parecía no entenderle –

- MORTIFAGOS POR TODOS LADOS, MORTIFAGOS ATACARON A MI HERMANITA , DIOS MIO, QUE DIOS NOS AMPARE, ERAN DEMENTORES , si dementores por tordas apartes y yo  corrí y saque la varita y luego  trate de defenderme ......

La chica parecía desesperada y la dejaba ir, se iba sola hablando y otros  chicos corrían por los pasillos y luego se quedaba sola en un pasillo. Caminaba despacio, no sabría con lo que se encontraría en ese momento, los cuadros estaban  vacíos, no había nadie en ellos, los personajes se habían escondidos, estaba sola, las zapatillas retumbaban  y caminaba con cautela y con volteando a todas partes. Llegó como pudo hacia  el lado den donde se encontraba la torre de Gryffindor,  volteaba al suelo y había sangre en el suelo derramadas y tras esta unas pisadas de unos zapatos; el miedo la invadía y luego  sintió una presión en su pecho y su mente se le nublaba, corrió con cautela y se escondió tras una estatua, volteaba a ver y dos dementores en  el fondo del pasillo parecían venir hacia donde estaba ella. La piel se le enchinó y no gran temor la envolvían, ¡ Su varita! Pensaba,  pero esta estaba en su cuarto, no la creyó necesaria para el baile de graduación, además no tenía en donde cargarla. Se acercaban a ella, el frío se volvía mas cada vez,

- Piensa en algo hermoso Ginny, piensa en algo hermoso – Ginny empezaba a sudar frío y lo primero que paso por su mente fue una pequeña casa en   un lugar tropical  junto a un río o una playa y ella estaba con su pequeño bebe y Harry a un lado de ellos. El cargaba al bebe y  se miraba feliz y ella cocinaba para los dos y el se acercaba a besarla y le decía que no había nada mas importante que Jimmy y ella.

Y luego una calma invadió el cuerpo de Ginny, ese fue el aviso  de que los dementores se habían ido. Siguió caminando con cautela  con el corazón hecho nudo hasta llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda que estaba casi escondida tras su silla, temblaba, pero al reconocer a la pequeña Weasley salía.

- Grajeas sabor cartón – decía Ginny que sin decir nada el cuadro se habría. Entraba con el deseo de saber que ahí estuvieran sus amigos y su hermano, al igual que Harry. Entró y gran grupo de chicos estaban  en la sala común de gryffindor.

- ¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO? – preguntaba Ginny a Parvati que estaba mas calmada y lloraba, se miraba muy nerviosa –

- Oooh Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? Neville salió a buscarte – decía Parvati y soltaba unas lágrimas – 

- ¿CÓMO QUE SALIO A BUSCARME? – preguntaba asustada Ginny.

- Despues de que terminó la presentación del grupo,  un par de minutos después se escuchó un ruido, nadie creyó que fuera de verdad, y en el cielo apareció la marca tenebrosa.

- ¿¿QUE??? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE??

- Si Ginny, de la nada salieron  como cincuenta demetores y mortífagos colgados de escobas, reían y tomaron a varios compañeros – Parvati empezaba a llorar – varios dementores nos siguieron, fue horrible Ginny, horrible, tratamos de ahuyentarlos, pero mas  peleábamos  mas aparecían y luego Dean me jaló, me dijo que corriera,  no podía creerlo y las piernas  se me hicieron como de goma,  era una gran serpiente, gigante, por suerte no nos ha ocurrido nada, tuve suerte Ginny, mucha suerte.

Ginny no decía nada, todos parecía estar  nerviosos y por cualquier  ruido  por mas insignificante que fuera gritaban y varias chicas lloraban, y se acercó a un grupo que parecía discutir.

- ¡SAQUENLO,  EL  NO ES DE AQUÍ! – gritaba un chico

- vamos amigos, no  van a querrán que un  demetor me ataque – decía un rubio platinado nervioso  que se encontraba  acorralado en una esquina 

- CREO QUE SERIA EXCELENTE  QUE LE PASARA ALGO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE NOS HAZ HECHO

- SII, ADEMÁS EL NO ES UN GRYFFINDOR

- Vamos,  por favor no me saquen – la voz de Malfoy por primera vez sonaba preocupada y  Ginny juraba que posiblemente estaba apunto de llorar.

- ¿Malfoy?  ¿qué haces aquí? – decía Ginny impresionada –

- Ginny, diles a estos buenos  chicos que no me saquen – decía Draco escondiéndose tras Ginny.

- ALEJATE DE ELLA MALFOY, ADEMÁS TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE TU PADRE ES UN MORTIFAGO -  gritaba Seamus lleno de coraje.

- MI PADRE MURIÓ HACE SEIS MESES POR EL SEÑOR T...... POR EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO – gritaba Draco con un gran dolor  y  agachaba la cabeza y Ginny parecía compadecerse de el por unos segundos, pero luego recordó quien era, el que siempre le había ofendido y le había llamado pobretona. Un gran silencio invadió por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntaba Ginny  

- Que con trabajo hemos traído un grupo de chicas a la torre burlando a  los dementores y a hasta un basilisco al parecer, y que este cobarde iba entre  el grupo de las chicas metido, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que entró junto con las chicas a la sala. – decía Seamus

- MALFOY VETE A TU SALA – gritaba un chico  de baja estatura.

- ESTÁN LOCOS, NO LLEGARÍA CON VIDA, ESTA EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL CASTILLO – Draco gritaba.

- Mejor así, no nos desharíamos de un humano, nos desharíamos de  un Shlyteryn – decía un chico alto de pelo ondulado, tomándolo de un brazo para sacarlo.

- NO LO HAGAN – gritaba Draco que volteaba a ver a Ginny  buscando una mirada compasiva que  no encontraba. Y luego  volvía a verla y  le decía entre dientes: sé tu secreto. Y  con la mano Draco se dibujaba una gran panza y señalaba a Ginny, dándole a entender que sabía que estaba embarazada. Ginny se sorprendía y luego Draco llevaba su dedo índice  hacia su boca dándole a entender que no hablaría.

- ESPEREN -  decía Ginny deteniendo al grupo de compañeros que traía a Draco – NO LO SAQUEN

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO? – decía el chico mas alto retando a  Ginny

- NO LO SAQUEN, ESPEREN, EL SALDRÁ EN UN MOMENTO  PERO CONMIGO.

- ¿No me digas que piensas salir? – Decía Seamus tomando el papel de su hermano Ron que no parecía encontrarse en la sala en ese momento – estas loca Ginny, no te dejare hacerlo

- Si tu permiso o con tu permiso lo haré Seamus, si ustedes  no salieron  alguien tiene que ayudar  afuera.

- Vaya , por lo visto alguien si es mas valiente que ustedes y es una chica – decía Malfoy cínico y  peinándose su  platinada cabellera.

- CALLATE  MALFOY – decía Seamus

- Saldré, alguien me acompañará y será él, no lo saquen  al menos que quieran que me dure poco – decía  Ginny.

- Esta bien – decía Seamus – por lo visto no creo  hacerte cambiar de parecer –

- Así es -  y Ginny miraba como los dos sujetos soltaban a Malfoy, por lo visto no tenía otra opción.

Ginny dio una  mirada  a toda la sala común, no estaba ni Hermione, ni Harry ni  Ron, lo mas seguro es que aun se encontraban afuera y luego estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y algo preocupada Cho.

- ¿DONDE ESTA HARRY?  -  Preguntaba Ginny desesperada – que diga ¿dónde esta Ron y Hermione –

- ¿Eres Ginny? – le preguntaba Cho  sorprendiendo a Ginny, por lo visto no la conocía ella – 

- Si  ¿por qué? – Ginny  lucia pálida

- Aayyy  tu hermano salió a buscar a Hermione y Harry vino a dejarme aquí para asegurarse que estaría bien y luego te buscó a ti y no te encontró, volvió por ti –y la cara de Cho parecía ponerse pálida al descubrir que Harry no había vuelto, que todavía seguía buscando a Ginny – Dijo que  iría a buscar la hermanita de Ron

- ¡Harry!- Ginny se llevaba la mano a la boca preocupada y agachaba la cabeza "la hermanita de Ron" y luego pensada de nuevo "su hermano afuera" "Neville solo salió a buscarla también" 

Ginny corrió y subió las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a su dormitorio  sin percatarse que alguien la seguía, buscaba entre su cajón y ahí estaba, su varita, ¿cómo era posible que la hubiera dejado? Tan solo había perdido tiempo, se quitaría el vestido, pero no había tiempo para eso.

- estas loca si piensas salir – decía una voz fría  y reconocible, era Draco

- Quítate de mi camino  Malfoy – decía Ginny con voz firme y con la varita en mano –  o no respondo.

- ¿A  caso no lo entiendes Weasley?  No puedes enfrentarte a eso tu sola, te van a matar

- y eso  a ti que te importa. - Decía Ginny desviando la mirada – 

- Oyes,  llevas una vida mas dentro de ti -  Draco por primera vez parecía hablar con sensatez  - ¿tienes idea de lo que resultaría que te atacaran? ¿acaso vale la pena tanto Potter como para arriesgarte y arriesgar a la criatura que esperas?

- Es su padre, no lo quiero dejar sin padre antes que nazca – decía Ginny  mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos por lágrimas que estaban apunto de caer – no le quitare ese privilegio a mi hijo de conocer a su padre.

- No te corresponde salvarlo a ti  Ginny, el puede salvarse solo como muchas veces lo ha hecho, tu solo te expondrías y le serías un estorbo – Draco  miraba a Ginny y por lo visto no la dejaría pasar –

- No solo Harry esta fuera, también mi hermano, necesito irlos a ayudar,  jamás me perdonaría no poder hacerlo – unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla – Y SI NO TE QUITAS MALFOY,  NO RESPONDO.

Malfoy se hizo a un lado del camino para dejarla pasar mientras Ginny aun estaba parada si  moverse.

- Anda Weasley, sal, vete, es tu vida, tu haz lo que quieras, pero lo único que veo es que no te interesa la vida que estas llevando dentro de ti – decía Draco mostrándole el camino con la mano

- Tu que sabes de llevar una vida en dentro, quiero bríndale un mejor lugar para vivir a mi hijo, quiero que cuando nazca conozca la misma libertad que yo conocí, no puedo traerlo a un mundo de odio y rencor, lleno de maldad, ¿cómo decirle a mi hijo que no luche por  su  vida futura? -  Draco se quedaba callado tras lo que le decía Ginny que pasaba ahora por su lado y se detenía para decirle algo – Y no te preocupes Malfoy, puedes quedarte aquí dentro,  junto con  las demás chicas.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras de caracol, iba decidida a luchar con lo que se encontrara, todos la miraban callada y la puerta detrás del retrato de la señora gorda se había, del otro lado se mostraba obscuro y  silencioso, salió y se cerró la puerta, era demasiado tarde para regresar, además no lo haría. Salió caminado y el frío  le llegaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Caminó despacio al principio vigilando no toparse con algo y ya que estaba segura  caminó mas deprisa. Dio  con un pasillo y después de revisar que no había nada corrió  con todo lo que pudo y al llegar al final se topó con lo inesperado, era un dementor de mas de dos metros de largo, retrocedía asustada llenándole  la mente con las pesadillas mas horribles. Como podía se hacia para atrás y sacaba su varita. 

- _Expecto Patronum – _gritaba Ginny mientras que de su varita una nube  en forma de león salía y espantaba al dementor, pero ese no era el único, tras de ella había fácil unos cinco mas.

- _Expectro Patronum –_ Volvía a gritar  Ginny apuntando hacia uno

- _Expecto patronum_

- _Expecto patr............. – _pero no pudo hablar mas, el miedo la había invadido, sin saber como,  ni poderse explicar, un dementor  había logrado  tocarla, un frío invadió desde los pies hasta la cabeza recorriéndole la columna vertebral, sintiendo que se desmayaría y  entre cuatro dementores la rodeaban. Por su mente pasaba los momentos  mas espantosos de su vida. Recordaba su primer año en  Hogwars, el diario, a Tom,  el momento en que se defendió, el frío de la cámara, la sensación de que  poco a poco se iba muriendo, era la misma esa vez y una voz muy lejana se escuchaba  a lo lejos.

- _Piensa en tu hijo, piensa que lo tendrás en tus brazos dentro de poco,   EXPECTO PATRONUM –_ gritaba Malfoy haciendo que un dementor se hiciera a un lado.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM – _Volvía a gritar  malfoy dos veces mas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – decía Draco mientras le daba la mano a Ginny para que se levantara – 

- ¿La verdad? No – decía Ginny  temblando

- Creí que te serviría esto, perdón, lo saque de tu cajón de la mesita de noche de a un lado de tu cama, vine exclusivamente a traerlos, creí que te servirían –  y el joven sacaba de su túnica un pedazo de chocolate y se lo daba a la joven – 

- Yo  no tengo chocolate en mi mesita de noche – decía Ginny

- Bueno pues, lo importante fue que te lo traje ¿no?-  decía Malfoy  haciéndola que caminara – anda vámonos, no queremos dejar a ese niño sin padre, ¿verdad? Y Draco le mostraba una sonrisa que a Ginny le parecía raro que el se comportara de esa manera, y luego recordó lo que dijo dentro de la sala común, que  el –que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-  le había matado a su padre, posiblemente esa era  la causa por la que se comportara de esa forma, mientras ella se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de tableta de chocolate.

Caminaron despacio y con cautela, estaban a punto de llegar al jardín que se encontraba destrozado  y todo estaba regado  por todas partes, ya no había mesas y no había mas hadas  ni  luciérnagas que alumbraran la noche, todo parecía haber desaparecido. Ginny caminaba despacio de un extremo al de Draco 

- Creo que llegamos tarde – decía Ginny triste buscando rastro alguno de sus amigos y de su hermano.

- No lo creo – decía draco asustado y temblado, ese ruido ya lo conocía  Ginny, ha pesar de que todo el tiempo había estado inconsciente, lograba sentir sus vibraciones a través  del frío suelo de la cámara de los secretos.

- ¡CORRE! – gritaba Ginny jalando a Draco - ¡MALDICIÓN CORRE DRACO! – los dos corrían, era un basilisco de más de siete metros de largo que parecía descubrirlos y olerlos, y en pocos segundos iba tras de ellos.

- AAAAAA – gritaba Draco.

- NO GRITES, NO GRITES. – le decía Ginny mientras ella lo dirigía tratando de buscar un lugar mas seguro – piensa Ginny, recuerda lo que te contó Harry, cómo lo venció –

- GINNY, GINNY, CUIDADO – gritaba Draco que estaba apunto de chocar contra un muro de los del colegio, tomó la mano y tras de él arrastrándose por el suelo y tomando una velocidad fuera de común de una bestia de esa magnitud  seguía con  insistencia la pareja tirándoles una mordida  que estuvo apunto de arrancarle un pie a Draco.

- Cállate Draco, cállate, - Ginny sin saber como pero  logró esconderse tras unas ramas junto con Draco que temblaba  y ella tan solo lo calmaba para que dejara de moverse – 

- No lo mires a los ojos  - le dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos  y temblado rezando para que el basilisco no los encontraba, pero Draco  le temblaba  la barbilla con tanta insistencia que se imaginó que tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que ella los abrió y así era, los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos y apunto de toparse con los del basilisco, y ella sin pensarlo  le tapó los ojos con  una mano suya esquivando su mirada. Draco estuvo apunto de morir por no poderse controlar, pero eso ya no importaba, se quedaron por mas de dos minutos sin moverse y draco no dejaba de temblar.

- Ven vamos – decía Ginny levantándose para caminar –

- Estas loca de remate, yo no me muevo de aquí– decía Draco aferrándose a quedar en el arbusto

- Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a buscar   a mi hermano- Ginny se  iba con paso firme hacia ¿dónde? Quien sabe, lo iría a buscar.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, los tacones de los zapatos se encajaban en el pasto, lo que hizo que en un impulso se los quitara y empezara a correr descalza sobre el pasto mojado y lleno de barro. Se paraba en seco y buscaba algo, no parecía haber rastro alguno, hasta que vio luna luz que provenía del bosque prohibido, muy adentro de este se escuchaban apenas unos gritos  y Ginny corrió hacia allá. Tan solo  unas pocas veces se había internado al bosque, una había sido en quinto y otra  ese mismo año cuando Harry y ella se miraban a escondidas. 

Corrió  burlando algunos troncos y ramas que iba encontrando en el camino, algunas de estas se encajaban en sus desnudos pies sin importarle nada. El bosque estaba oscuro y no se lograba ver  ni en cuatro metros de distancia. Siguió corriendo buscando algo, hasta que en lo lejos podía ver algo. Era una sombra, o eso parecía. Era un hombre que parecía flotar en el aire, sus pies habían desaparecido, estaba tapado con una túnica negra hasta la cabeza y sostenía una varita con algo que no podría llamársele manos, su rostro no se notaba, estaba luchando contra algo, contra alguien, contra tres chicos alcanzó a distinguir cuando se encontraba mas cercas.

Uno estaba tirado parecía no tener vida, era Neville, y un grito estrenduozo de dolor  despues de un avada kevadra se escuchaba, y Ginny corrió con mas ganas hasta detenerse, nadie había notado su presencia, lo que sus ojos miraban no parecía ser real del todo, ese grito venía de su hermano Ron que estaba tirado en el suelo, las lágrimas de Ginny  se dejaron caer y luego vio que esa sombra se desaparecía, se perdía entre las tinieblas, Ron estaba tirado, pero no era él el que le preocupaba sino Hermione, que estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos blancos  y aparentemente si signo de vida alguno.

- Mírame Hermione, por favor, mírame, respóndeme, anda hermi ¡¡POR FAVOR!!!! – la voz de ron se quebraba y Harry trataba de levantarla, 

- No, por favor, despierta – ron insistía y Ginny miraba desde lejos lo sucedido, - fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, esa maldición era para mi, ¿por qué te  interpusiste, porque?

- Ron cálmate, por favor, Ron, mírame. – decía Harry con la mirada perdida y con el corazón destrozado – Hermione,  Hermione, por favor responde. Ron llévatela al castillo.

Ginny miraba la escena callada, aun no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y sin saber exactamente como,  un instinto y miedo  acompañado de un frío aire hizo que volteara hacia atrás y ahí estaba, era lo más horrendo hasta el momento con lo que se había topado, se estaba empezando a materializar.

- De vuelta nos vemos Ginny – era una voz rasposa y la cara de Ginny se deformaba por el miedo. Su rostro era horrendo, sus ojos eran completamente negros, sin espacio alguno blanco, la piel era escamosa, como la de un reptil, pero tan blanca como la nada, su nariz tan solo tenía dos orificios que no le servirían de mucho, parecía salpicar cada vez que hablaba con su saliva negra que manchaba unos dientes picudos y diminutos  como de una piraña; no caminaba flotaba y parecía que cada vez que se acercaba  crecía – por  fin te hizo caso Harry, ¿no es así? Eso nos traerá ventajas a todos en un futuro, mmmm eso me agrada.

- _Waddiwasi _– Ginny había apuntado a un tronco que con gran fuerza había salido volando en contra de Voldemort, pero cuando este lo tocó el tronco caía destrozado como si hubiera caído desde cien metros de altura. Ginny al ver esto empezó a temblar.__

- Cinco años sin vernos y ¿es así como me recibes? – decía  Voldemort  caminando hacia Ginny que se encontraba temblando y sosteniendo su varita, volteaba a ver a Ron y a Harry pero estos se encontraban tan lejos que no alcanzaban a escucharla – no, no,  no, Ginny, eso no es bueno, y mira que  tu noviecito te haya dejado sola tampoco lo vez, ¿crees que un simple tronco me destrozaría? No conoces mi poder.__

- Aléjate de mi – decía Ginny temblando – __

- ¿Acaso eso te enseña Hogwats? ¿a aventar troncos? – una risa maliciosa salía de lo que parecía una boca sin labios y machada por la sustancia viscosa negra que tenia por saliva – eso no te servirá de nada Gi...__

- _Crucius _– gritaba  Ginny hacia Voldemort, haciendo que este tan solo se sacudiera sorpresivamente hacia atrás, retrocediendo lo que sería unos paso . _Crucius –_ Volvía a gritar  Ginny con mas ganas, nunca antes había hecho esa maldición, el cuerpo de Voldemort parecía  hacerse tres pasos mas para atrás aturdido, era lo único que lograba.__

- _Impedimenta – _Vodemort diría este hechizo  hacia Ginny, flotando y haciéndose cincuenta centímetros mas alto de lo que era, la capucha que tapaba su horrible cabeza que tenía unas especies de escamas en lo que el cuero cabelludo había sido antes, era hecha abajo, y luego volteaba a ver  a  Ginny, aturdida en el suelo, mirándolo con gran temor y  Voldemort algo molesto se acercó a ella.__

- Tiembla Ginny, no tienes idea de la gran excitación que me da  verte temblar de miedo por mí. No ya duda que sigues siendo una niña, tus maldiciones son niñerías  sobre mí.__

Ginny temblaba al ver el rostro demasiado cerca de ella, su mirada penetrante con esas pupilas negras  le aterraba de tal manera que no podía ni moverse. Pero recordó que aún tenía su varita en mano y dejó que se acercara un poco mas hacia ella y temblando mientras el se acercaba  cayéndole unas cuantas gotas de saliva negra  y asquerosa  sobre su rostro, puso justo la varita en su rostro y gritó fuertemente:

- _Cunjunctivitus, maleficio _– Un gran ataque de conjutivitis  le atacaba al parecer a los ojos de Voldemort saliéndoles de estos una especie de  mezcla espesa blanca  que podría ser push, Ginny inmediatamente se levantaba aun aturdida y miraba directo a Voldemort como se  tallaba los ojos con dos manos que no parecían ser las de un humano y si esperar a mas, volvió  a gritar fuertemente –_ INCENDIO _– de la varita de Ginny salió una enorme llama de fuego casi azul que llegaba  hasta Voldemort aturdiéndolo aun mas de lo que parecía.

- _TUPEFYS - _ ella lanzaba un  hechizo aturdidor mientras notaba como Voldemort iba perdiendo poder.__

- _EXPELLIARMUS - _ Ginny parecía saber exactamente  lo que hacía,  le quitaría la varita  a Voldemort, pero justo en ese momento Voldemort parecía aferrarse tan bien a  ella que esta no parecía soltársele  y Ginny volvía a gritar fuertemente – _ACCIO VARITA_  -  sin embargo algo súbito paso, Voldemort estaba parado frente a ella aferrándose aun mas con su varita que tenía en su mano no humana derecha, pero  inmediatamente Voldemort levantaba su mano izquierda y como si fuera un imán sin mencionar absolutamente nada, Ginny sintió como por su cuello como una soga invisible la ahorcaba y era jalada hacia la otra mano de Voldemort apretándola del cuello con esta impidiéndole que pudiera respirar. __

Estaba tan cerca de él,  su mano escamosa le apretaba el cuello a Ginny como si pareciera tener un  ratón en su mano y Ginny ni siquiera podía hablar, trataba de levantar su mano en donde llevaba la varita, decir algo, si fuera posible cualquier hechizo que se le viniera en mente,  sintió como le faltaba el aire inmediatamente, la presión en su cabeza parecía retumbarle a esta, la sangre se le acumulaba en su cerebro y luego  no escuchaba nada, no podía escuchar mas que a si misma queriendo  respirar. Sintió como le era arrebatada su varita de la nada, estaba indefensa. Voldemor la levantaba a mas de medio metro del suelo, dejándose que se ahogara  poco a poco, trataba de safarce llevándose las manos a el cuello y quitar las suyas, le aventaba de patadas pero estas no eran suficientes y luego pareció escuchar algo que sería como un eco, una voz molesta y unos ojos negros penetrantes que ya no le causaban nada por la falta de aire la miraban con lo que podría ser una mirada de enojo.

- Querida Ginny, eras mi favorita, no te  quería ni tocar ni un solo pelo  de tu hermosa cabellera roja, pero tu lo haz querido así – Dijo Voldemort que miraba como la chica estaba morada por falta de aire y luego Ginny sintió como algo puntiagudo que podría ser  la varita le era puesto sobre su estómago  _-  Crucios _– le susurraba al oído a Ginny sin ver  antes como una explosión sin fuego hizo que Ginny saliera disparada hacia un árbol estrellándose hacia él.__

Parecía ya nada importar,  todo corría en cámara lenta, no pensaba mas en ella, no pensaba mas en Harry ni en Hermione, ni en Ron, ahora era otra cosa lo que le importaba, su bebé. Un  pulsante dolor que parecía contorsionarle los intestinos a tal grado que parecían cobrar vida dentro de ella, Sus tripas parecían hinchársele y crecía que le creían y se le desacomodaban dentro de su estómago, aplastándole todo aquello que tuviera cerca, los riñones, el hígado y todos los demás  que tenía dentro. Un grito de dolor  dejaba escapar y luego llevaba sus manos hacia su vientre, creyendo que si lo sujetaba fuerte podría impedir que llegara  hacia su bebé, eso era lo único que le importaba, su hijo. El dolor era insoportable, nacía desde su esófago ahora y terminaba justo en su cintura, al parecer su fuerza de voluntad hacía que llegara mas abajo.

- AAAAAAAAggggg – Un grito de dolor se escuchaba por todo el bosque prohibido, haciendo que alguien de ojos color verde se percatara de lo que sucedía del otro lado de este y corriera al temerle que fuera su la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, su Ginny.

- Gracias Ginny por tu varita – decía Voldemort mirando y  acercándose  a Ginny con lo que podría ser una sonrisa y un hilo de saliva negra  parecía caerle de su boca -  ¿Sabes?  A pesar de que mi varita es muy buena, existe un problema , es igual a la de Harry, por lo que sabrás, es así mas difícil matarlo, que extraño ¿no? ¿quién diría que de la propia varita de Ginny Weasley saldría el poder para matar a Harry  Potter? Ni yo lo sabría, Gracias –

Ginny lo miraba con odio, sin embargo el rostro de  ella se seguía desfigurando por el agudo dolor de su estómago, era cada vez mas fuerte y mas aun cuando Lord Voldemor se acercaba a ella.

- MALDITO HIJO DE P........AAAAAAAAAA  - volvía a gritar Ginny por el gran dolor.

Lord Voldemort se alejaba y luego desde la oscura noche, a Ginny parecía calmársele  el dolor, podía ver que  desde  unos troncos muy retirado alguien los esquivaba y corría hasta donde estaba ella, se encontraría con Voldemort, una desesperación hizo que se levantara como pudo, era Harry, se toparía con el Voldemort estaba mas cerca de él que ella. Corrió  sus pies descalzos que se enterraban por el  barro casi seco, las ramas le lastimaban las plantas de los pies causándoles un gran dolor que en ese momento no  tomaba en cuenta por la gran preocupación. Estaba aturdida, el miedo hizo que cualquier sonido no entrara por sus oídos, no podía escuchar muy bien, si embargo vio como  Harry llegaba hacia un lugar que estaba un poco despejado de  árboles, Voldemort flotaba casi  inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Harry. Ginny seguía corriendo, miraba todo en cámara tan  lenta, que no creía alcanzar a llegar. Ella pudo ver el rostro de gran preocupación de Harry al verla correr tras   Voldemort, la vio y no veía  a el ha pesar de que estaba enfrente, pero ¿acaso tan mal lucía para ver cómo  Harry temiera  por ella? . Algo le decía, pero ella no escuchaba, seguía corriendo, al parecer por lo que sus labios decían, le pedía que se hiciera atrás.   – Ginny, no te acerques, por favor -  Pero ella no escuchaba, fue entonces cuando por un segundo, un simple segundo sus oídos escucharon antes  de tiempo, o era acaso que su mente trabajo tan rápido que supo lo que venía. 

Voldemort levantaba su mano en la que tenía la varita de Ginny, algo parecía decir, Ginny estaba tras de él (voldemort) desesperada sin saber que hacer, sin  poderlo ayudar, miró cómo Harry le insistía que se alejara y luego unas palabras que provenían de Voldemort hicieron que la noche fuera mas fría  que antes.

- _AVADA KEDAVR.............  – _una piedra golpeaba la cabeza de Voldemort  desconcentrándolo y no dejándolo que terminara, una simple piedra que ni  siquiera le causaba dolor alguno, una piedra que venía de atrás y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Volteó a verla, era ella, no se pudo defender con mas que una simple piedra, ¿había impedido que matara a Harry con una simple piedra? Ella estaba  temblando, con una gran sonrisa, sabía bien lo que le había hecho, había impedido que le tirara una maldición imperdonable a Harry, ella parecía derrumbarse, no creería que aguantaría mas. Entonces vió su  horroroso rostro deformado por la ira y luego  la miró,  - _EXPELLIARMUS – _gritó Voldemort haciendo que Ginny saliera volando por los aires y cayera sobre unas raíces de árboles  lastimándose gravemente. Todo había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, Harry ni siquiera pudo hacer nada para detener el hechizo que Voldemort le había hecho. 

Ginny caía e inmediatamente  sintió como un líquido salía por sus piernas machándola,  temía que fuera algo, ese líquido era sangre que ahora ya estaba empapada de esta desde la cintura hasta no se donde, pensaba. No podía levantarse, la vista se le nublaba, escuchaba ecos de cómo se tiraban maldiciones y rezaba para que todo saliera bien, y luego un rostro familiar estaba sobre ella mirándola, el rostro increíblemente estaba deformado de temor hacia lo que le pasaba a ella, pálido como siempre.  

- Cre-e- í qqque ....no ve-n-nndría-as – logró decir entre sollozos Ginny –

- ¿Cómo crees que te dejaría enfrentártele tu sola? Eres mujer, eres mas débil – decía Malfoy que miraba a la chica que temblaba y se asombraba al ver lo que le sucedía.

- DDDDra—c-ooo , ttteeee-nnngo frío  - lograba decir Ginny tras unas palabras casi sin aliento. Draco  miraba el vestido blanco de Ginny manchado de sangre  desde la cintura hacia abajo, la tocaba y miraba asustado cómo sus manos se llenaban de sangre y luego miraba a Ginny que seguía temblando. Se quitaba su capa sin decir nada y se la ponía sobre ella.

- Tengo que llevarte  a la enfermería – le  decía Draco mientras intentaba tomarla.

- Ddeeeejame deeeejame  - gritaba Ginny – essstoy  biiiien .

- ¿Cómo que  estas bien? Ginny pero si.....

- NO LO ENNNNN TIEEEEEE NNNDESSS MALFOY – unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Ginny – HHHAAA RRRY , PORRR FAVOR,   AAYU DA LO

- Pero, tu, Ginny – decía Malfoy – estas grave

- AAAA, MMMAAALDICI´ -OONN , AYÚDALO,  YYO   ESSTARE AAAQUI – Ginny se había esforzado mucho para que estas palabras le salieran de la boca, miró a Draco  confundido y luego la dejaba tirada y se iba por el rumbo en donde se escuchaba que se encontraban. Ginny no supo nada de ella, perdió el reconocimiento, se quedó ahí tendida por bastante tiempo, o al menos eso parecía, que había sido olvidada. 


	20. chismes, chismes y mas chismes

CAPITULO 20. –  CHISMES, CHISMES Y MAS CHISMES 

****

****

- Señorita, le he dicho que no puede estar ahí – una voz de un joven  hacía que Ginny saliera de sus pensamientos, se encontraba parada justo en el límite del bosque prohibido y luego volteaba a ver al joven con la insignia de prefecto, lo miró aun ida por unos cuantos segundos, estaba devuelta en Hogwarts, después de unos cuantos meses que se había graduado – Yo... lo siento – dijo Ginny haciéndose a un lado.

- Disculpe  pero ¿usted que hace aquí?- preguntó el joven  a Ginny notando su confusión.

- Yoo, yo...   tan solo ...

- Me esta esperando señor Robinson – una voz masculina salía detrás del joven haciendo que este volteara a verlo y le arrancara una sonrisa a la joven de cabellos rojos –

- Lo siento profesor   Malfoy, creí que no era visita – decía el joven disculpándose con Ginny y con Draco –

- Retírate – decía Draco mientras esperaba que el chico se fuera para ser propio darle un afectuoso saludo a su amiga.

- Quien diría que ahora serías tu la que vendrías a visitarme y no yo como en los viejos tiempos – Draco le mostraba una media sonrisa a Ginny arqueando una de sus cejas,

- Sabes bien que esa táctica de conquista conmigo no funciona – decía Ginny  devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego caminado abrazando fuerte a Draco sorprendiéndolo y luego este le daba unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Aun no se acostumbraba a ser afectuoso – no tienes idea del gusto que me da verte.

- Yo también – decía Draco separándose - ¿y que te trae por estos rumbos?

- Pues ya vez – le contestaba Ginny mientras ambos se alejaban del bosque –

- Creo que estabas recordando ese día ¿no es así? -  Draco miraba el rostro y de Ginny , aun tenía la mirada perdida –

- Así es ¿quién diría que las cosas fueran a cambiar despues de eso? – decía Ginny agachando la cabeza – muchos de mis sueños se fueron ese día.

- Aaaah, por favor Ginny  - Draco le levantaba el rostro –no digas eso, además creo que ya tienes lo que mas quieres, James, además sabes bien que si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido tu y yo no fuéramos amigos.

- Tienes razón – decía Ginny con una risa levemente dibujada en su boca, pero  la mirada aun estaba triste – ¿quién diría que sería amiguísima  de Draco Malfoy? Además nadie creería que eres el padrino de mi hijo.

-  Si algún día le dices a  Potter de James, déjame a  mi decirle que yo soy su padrino ¿si? – decía Draco un una sonrisa traviesa – anda. Tu sabes bien que el  y yo aun no nos llevamos bien, existe respeto y nada mas, además también, me gustaría ver la cara que pone tu  hermano Ron, pero de él tendría que sacar mi varita.

- Jajajaja – reía sin ganas Ginny sentándose en una banca – Draco..... aun no se si debo de decírselo.

- Es algo que tienes que meditar muy bien  - dijo Draco mientras miraba Ginny incrédula – 

- Oye ¿eres el mismo Draco Malfoy que me molestaba de niña? –Ginny decía esto con gracia tras el comentario de Draco – yo recuerdo que el eras un  cabeza dura.

- Oye – decía Draco no muy molesto, no muy contento - ¿acaso no puedo tener cinco minutos al día de sensatez?

- Claro que no, no Draco Malfoy – decía riéndose Ginny – aaaa, ¿quién diría que seríamos amigos?

- Si, ya lo se, hasta eso debo de agradecerle al Potter –  Dijo Draco mirando hacia enfrente – 

- ¿Por qué? ¿lo dices por la promesa? – dijo Ginny levantando la vista hacia Draco –

- Así es,  ¿recuerdas que te conté que Harry antes de irse en la misma noche de ataque con tu hermano me hizo prometerle que te estaría al pendiente tuyo? 

- Ajá,

- Bueno pues, no pensaba cumplírselo, temía demasiado por mi, Ginny, pero luego recordé  cuando te vi tirada  justo debajo de uno de los árboles del bosque prohibido y quería saber cómo te encontrabas,  luego Dumbledore me dijo que estabas en  peligro tu y el bebé, ya sabes, el embarazo riesgoso y algo me obligaba a venir cada fin de semana a verte.

- Odiaba que vinieras  - dijo Ginny mirando directamente a Draco.

- Vamos, ¿no lo dirás en serio?

- Claro que si. Odiaba que vinieras  los fines de semana con esa pose y te sentaras a un lado mío como si fuéramos grandes amigos  y bueno...... recuerdo que después de el tercer de semana continuos  te pregunté  que cómo te había ido  en la semana, y  ese día platicamos por 15 minutos.

- Aaa si, lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué no fueron 20 minutos? – decía despreocupado Draco.

- No, no creo que haya aguantado tanto en aquel entonces, lo hubiera recordado - decía Ginny tan tranquila, como si estuvieran hablando del clima -

- Y luego esos quince se hicieron media hora – decía draco –

- Y luego una hora, y luego  recuerdo esperar los fines de semana para poder platicar con alguien sensato  - rió Ginny no creyéndoselo –

- Si, esas tardes de  día de campo  eran realmente  buenas, ¿recuerda de cómo nos burlábamos de ese chico de quinto grado que tenía acne en toda la cara?

- No se como pude hacer eso contigo – decía Ginny riéndose – yo nunca me burlaba antes de las personas.

- Eran las hormonas que tenías de mas a causa del embarazo. Pero vaya, ¿acaso no era divertido?

- Jajajaja claro si por su puesto  - decía  Ginny recordando eso – Y  luego recuerdo  aquella vez que un chico de Slytherin se burlaba de mi porque decía que caminaba como pato y tu de lugar de defenderme te  reíste por mas de tres semanas.

- Jjajajajaja,. Es que del modo en que lo dijo,  aparte era  verdad – Draco dejaba salir una risa que por primera vez  solía ser tan normal, sin cargada de odio o de rencor como de costumbre –

- Claro que era verdad, pues con tremenda panzota de siete meses como no iba a caminar así, tuve que aguantar burlas todo  el tiempo que estuve embarazada excusándome que tenía hongos en los pies y que me impedía caminar  bien.

- JAJAJAJAJA – Draco seguía riendo y en eso pasaban un grupo de tres chicas de sexto año y miraban coquetamente al Draco y soltaban una risita, y luego decían: ahhh ¿no se ve adorable?

- Oyes, yo tan solo pocas veces te llegue a ver  con un gran  vientre – Malfoy  se secaba una pequeña lágrima que le salía de un ojo tras la risa. Era raro porque cuando Malfoy solía reírse demasiado,  un par de lágrimas solía escapársele y eso pocas personas lo sabían – 

- Pues claro,   recuerda que el Profesor Dumbledore utilizó un hechizo en mi uniforme para que  me viera delgada, nadie  sabía mi estado excepto tu, los maestros y .....  Colin

- Maldito estúpido – decía Draco recordado a Colin con coraje -  aun recuerdo la noche en que  Dumbledore me avisó que te había raptado, salí corriendo y cuando lo encontré  lo golpee tan fuerte que casi pierde el reconocimiento, lástima que Dumbledore haya usado  un hechizo  desmemorizador sobre él, me hubiera gustado que  tan solo hubiera recordado la paliza que le  metí  - Draco miraba como Ginny bajaba la vista -  Y mas coraje me dio de golpearlo cuando  me entero que ustedes  dos se hacen  novios.

- Draco yo ya te explique eso – Ginny trataba de justificarse – Colin no recordaba nada  después que tuve a James, de lo único que podía recordar fue un beso que me había dado, el pobre ni si quiera se acordaba que me lo había dado a la fuerza. Dumbledore  prefirió que él creyera  que había algo entre el y yo, y me dijo que despues  se solucionarían las cosas, pero el Colin que yo conocí esos días, era el mismo Colin que yo conocí en  segundo año.

- Pues claro que lo era, Dumbledore se encargo de que así fuera, la verdad no se como lo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo.

- Tan solo lo llegué a estimar, era raro porque tal vez se podría decir que lo llegue a querer, claro, no tanto como quien tu sabes, pero bueno, que se puede hacer.

Cuando Ginny le faltaban pocas semanas  para aliviarse, se había quedado en  Hogwarts en  las vacaciones de diciembre. Sola la escuela Colin se había aprovechado para espiarla mientras  Ginny se bañaba, y quien iba a creer que se iba a encontrar con una chica de gran barriga. Lógico que  Colin reaccionó  de la manera mas violenta jamás imaginada. Después de eso y de que Ginny fuera llevada a la cabaña a las afueras de Londres con el Medimago y ex compañero del Profesor Dumbledore  Athos Oldman. Draco había encontrado  a Colin merodeando cerca de una gasolinera muggle,  tal vez Malfoy se había  aprovechado de  la situación, pero sacó todo su enojo al verlo golpeándolo de tal manera que hasta el propio Hagrid  se limitó a darle una palmadita a Draco   y una mirada de: lo haz hecho bien. Después de eso todos decidieron que lo mejor era borrarle la memoria a Colin tratando de  salvar el secreto de Ginny, sin embargo quién iba a  creer que un simple ataque de histeria y una visita extraña que tuvo  Colin   pudiera haber hecho que este recordara gran parte de lo sucedido en ese día.

Después de platicar por un rato, Ginny partió con un pedazo de pergamino con la firma de Albus Dumbledore, suficiente para que le devolvieran el  medallón. Pensaba   regresarse a la universidad, pero  después de pensarlo bien, fue  de nuevo al hospital a ver a Hermione.

- Señorita, me imagino que también vienen por su medallón – dijo el medimago con una gran sonrisa, mientras salía del cuarto de Hermione.

- Así es, mire, aquí  tiene  el pergamino – dijo Ginny entregándoselo –

- Bueno, tan solo falta ver si todo esta correcto y yo  se lo entregaré – el doctor se daba la vuelta, pero luego Ginny le volvía a hablar.

- Disculpe...

- ¿Sí?  - le preguntaba el médico joven.

- ¿cómo se encuentra Hermione?

- Aaa,, ella se encuentra muy bien, creo que lo mas posible es que mañana en  la mañana ya la demos de alta, además  justo este momento acabo de  darle una buena noticia, creo que  como buena amiga que  es suya, querrá compartirla con  usted, puede entrar a verla – y el medico se iba  con el pedazo de pergamino en la mano.

- Gracias – Ginny esperaba que el doctor se fuera, luego inmediatamente entraba a la habitación en donde se encontraba su amiga, con diferencia de que ahora ella estaba despierta, tenía un rostro asustado y los ojos cristalinos como si estuviera apunto de  llorar.

- Hola – fue lo único que salió de Ginny en ese momento al ver a Hermione triste-

- Ginny – Hermione miraba a Ginny apenas calmándose y luego mostrándole una leve sonrisa -  No te preocupes yo ya estoy bien, dice el doctor que posiblemente mañana salga ya del hospital.

- Si , me lo acaba de decir,  ¿y los chicos? ¿estas sola? – preguntaba Ginny volteando a ver a su alrededor –

- Los mande a que descansaran, Scott, Paulina y Silvia los mande a que se dieran un baño y a la cama  al igual que a  mama y a papa, ellos tienen que cuidar a Mathilda y a Kevin (los hermanos menores de Hermione), a Harry lo mandé a que fuera a comer. Además creo que tiene  entrenamiento en la tarde.

- ¿Vino Ron a verte? – Ginny le preguntaba aun callada, esperando una respuesta de Hermione –

- si, si vino, pero  no quería entrar al cuarto y bueno ........  creo que se decidió  a entrar, yo no quería hablar con el, creo que no era el momento y  me hice la dormida.

- Aaaaa   - ambas se quedaban callada.

- Ayer  ¿se divirtieron tu y Harry en el cine? – Hermione cambiaba inmediatamente el tema.

- Eehhh???  Ah , si, bueno , no fuimos al cine -  se apresuró a decir Ginny poniéndose roja –

- Me imagino en donde terminaron – Hermione miraba el color rojo que le salía a Ginny y luego un brillo en los ojos le invadían, no tardó en darse cuenta -  

- Oyes, no seas mal pensada

- Pero fue así ¿verdad? – Hermione lucía una sonrisa pícara  y luego se acomodaba  tratándose de sentarse sobre su cama –

- Aaah ya Hermione, no seas metiche, estas igual que Audrey. Oyes por cierto, el doctor me dijo que te había dado una buena noticia, ¿cuál es? – Ginny no esperaba ver como el rostro de Hermione se contorsionaba  triste    por su  comentario y luego volteaba la chica a otro lado a ocultar su mirada de desacuerdo - ¿qué? ¿sucede algo malo?

- No... es que  ... tan solo no se que hacer Ginny..... no esperaba que me dijeran eso ....  – sin pensarlo ni siquiera  de los  ojos de Hermione empezaron a salirle lágrimas tan  constantes que Ginny se asustaba.

- Vamos  Hermione, no creo que sea algo malo, no por lo que me dijo el doctor – Ginny trataba de consolar a su amiga.

- Tal vez no lo es para él que  no  lo tendrá, pero si  para mí. – Ginny se  quedaba pasmada y si  moverse siquiera  tras el comentario que decía su amiga -  ¡¡Si Ginny,  estoy embarazada!!!!!!  - tras decir esto otro  par de lágrimas de tristeza salían de los ojos de Hermione, y luego  Ginny parecía poderse mover soltando una sonrisa  de júbilo.

- ¿DE VERAS?  - Ginny miraba sorprendida a Hermione - ¿SERE TIA POR PRIMERA VEZ? – y luego  la sonrisa de Ginny se borraba, miraba a Hermione lo mas triste, - ¿qué sucede? ¿acaso no estas contenta? 

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo este Ginny? , me traen al hospital por un desmayo que  ni siquiera es por esa causa, me hacen unos sencillos análisis de rutina, salgo positiva, espero un hijo y  si, es de tu hermano, pero.....

- vamos Hermione, Ron se encontrará  feliz – ginny trataba de darle ánimos – aunque primero creo que te tienes que reconciliar con el.

- No es Ron en parte Ginny, no lo es él, yo no quiero  ser madre aun, no es el momento,

- No puedes decir eso Hermione, no puedes pensar así -Ginny se ponía seria y luego miraba a Hermione con severidad – es tan solo que tienes miedo, pero después veras que te acostumbrarás,  no hay escuela mejor que la vida de cómo ser madre,  ya que  lo empieces a sentir, cambiarás de  parecer...

- No Ginny, es que no es eso, entiéndelo, no quiero,  es que no quiero un niño, no es el momento.

- Hermione, no pienses así – Ginny se miraba molesta con su amiga tras ese comentario –

- No  es el momento de ser madre, yo tengo mis planes, tengo una vida mas por hacer,  quiero terminar la  universidad, graduarme, trabajar, tener una casa,  un trabajo seguro, viajar sin tener una responsabilidad, vaya, tener una relación estable, no lo que tengo con Ron, bueno, lo que tenía – Hermione tenía sus razones para no tener un hijo en ese momento, se encontraba muy triste tras la noticia, y luego aun mas cuando recordaba que en ese momento se encontraba sola. Ginny tan solo mostraba su desacuerdo con silencio  –  No creo que sea el momento adecuado para traer un hijo, ni siquiera tengo un techo seguro que darle, mucho menos un padre........  -  Hermione dejaba escapar  aun mas lágrimas.

- Hermione.......      mi hermano querrá casarse contigo, es lo mas seguro, el te quiere y cuando se entere de que  esperas un hijo suyo  lo mas seguro es que quiera formar una familia – Ginny   trataba de hacerle entender  ver las cosas  a Hermione, jamás había creído ni imaginado su actitud frente a esa situación.

- No Ginny, no, así no son las cosas,  yo no quiero que Ron se case conmigo a la fuerza, tan solo porque espero un hijo suyo, no quiero que este a mi lado por compromiso, además él esta rehaciendo su vida  y...

- Ayyy  Hermione, por una semana que llevan separados..... no puedes decir eso, ¿crees que en una semana pueda olvidar todo el tiempo que ha pasado a tu lado? Y  no me refiero a  la relación que han llevado juntos, hablo desde que se conocieron, quieras o no,  eres parte de su vida, como  Ron de la tuya – Ginny miraba como Hermione se quedaba callada y se calmaba – Verás como las cosas cambiarán con ese pequeñín que llevas dentro.....  tal vez aún no lo sientas, pero si  tienes los síntomas  de mareos y nauseas es porque te esta avisando: aquí estoy mamá,.....     aún es  muy pequeño para poderse mover y que lo sientas....  pero verás que cuando lo sientas, que será dentro de muy poco, lo empezarás a querer y  será parte de tu vida..... y luego empezarás a  sentir no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma, de cómo  él empieza a ser, su carácter empezará a formarse  junto con su cuerpo  -- Ginny no podía evitar en pensar en su hijo y recordar cuando lo esperaba con ansias  el nacimiento de su pequeño, el había sido un bebé muy activo desde su vientre, se movía demasiado,  sin embargo  cuando Ginny llevaba su mano a su grande vientre y le pedía que se calmara porque le dolía cuando se movía en los últimos meses, el pequeño parecía  comprender y se calmaba –

- Hermione, un hijo  es lo mejor que te puede pasar,.....  cuando nazca te sentirás  tan completa y tan vacía, ya no estará dentro de tu cuerpo, pero si estará dentro de tu corazón y empezará  a respirar  y a ser mas independiente poco a poco y te sentirás orgullosa por cada logro que vaya teniendo.

- Ginny, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? – decía Hermione  impresionada – cualquiera juraría que haz pasado por esto – Ginny  se quedaba callada, lo único que quería era concienciar a Hermione y luego la miraba  algo sería y con un poco de temor.

- Es así.....   Hermione.....  yo cc reo  que es así como se siente .....- 

- Pues me imagino que en el momento  que seas una madre, serás una estupenda, como tu mamá.

- Espero que así sea – ginny miraba callada a su amiga y luego  Hermione volvía  a hablar

- Ginny ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – 

- Si, ¿de que se trata?

- De que no digas nada, no digas que estoy embarazada, a nadie, ni a Ron, ni a Harry, mucho  menos a Audrey, ella siempre termina metiendo la pata,  a  nadie le digas, al menos no hasta que sepa que hacer. – Hermione miraba como Ginny no volvía a  decir nada,  tan solo aceptaba moviendo la cabeza.

Ginny había  viajado de regreso a la universidad, había viajado hacia Londres por polvos flu, pero un extraño desvío hizo que  llegara a las afueras de Londres. No  hubo ningún  problema, tomó el tren subterráneo  de los muggles y  continuó a su camino. En la universidad hace años que habían desconectado la chimenea principal de la red flu cuando un gran grupo numeroso de estudiantes se habían quedado atorados en la chimenea por mas de  10 horas, desde entonces no se utilizaba.

Ginny iba sentada  en una  silla del vagón del tren subterráneo, su cara  iba un poco sucia con  hollín y  un poco despeinada,  la verdad no tenía humor de nada,  parecía ir  ida y perdida y cómo no despues de ir a Hogwarts, de enfrentarse a un gran fantasma  del pasado, y luego Hermione, le había sorprendido la noticia de que iba a ser mama, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la actitud de ella, de temor, no quería tener a su hijo, estaba llena de inseguridad. Ginny sintió esa  misma inseguridad, pero jamás dudo tantito en no tener a James.  en ese momento al menos traía consigo devuelta su medallón, con un tenue color rosado Luego, una mirada  firme y penetrante  la sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran unos enormes ojos  verdes que la miraban constantemente.

- Hola – dijo Ginny regalándole una sonrisa al pequeño de tres años de cabeza negra que no le quitaba los ojos de enzima –

- Hola –  y luego el pequeño se aferraba a la falda de su madre timidamente–

- ¿Esta ocupado este lugar? – decía la joven madre a Ginny señalando el lugar  de a un lado de ella –

- Claro que no  - contestaba Ginny  poniéndose derecha y  dándole paso a  la señora –

- Aaahh   gracias – la señora se sentaba y el pequeño de tres años se quedaba parado, recargado a un lado de su madre y miraba con insistencia al Ginny tímidamente – Esta algo celoso por la llegada de su hermanito – decía la joven  a Ginny  que le dirigía una mirada al vientre de la joven, una pequeña de apenas seis meses.

- Aaaa, suele suceder – dijo Ginny sin quitarle los ojos al pequeño, era  verdad, se parecía bastante a su James  - ¿sabe?  Su hijo se  parece a mi hijo mucho.

- ¿De verás? – la joven miraba sorprendida a Ginny – creí que deberías de estar en la universidad,  pareces de menos edad.

- Así es  - decía Ginny  que aun aparentaba  sus  18 años – voy en la universidad, pero tengo un pequeño que en diciembre cumple el año.

- Alan va para  los cuatro también para diciembre –decía la joven mientras le frotaba la cabecita a su hijo –

- ¿Alan?  Mi hijo también se llama igual – decía Ginny sorprendida –

- Le puse igual que su padre, aunque a mi me gustaba mas el nombre de Gordon, ¿así se llama  el padre de tu hijo? ¿cuál es el nombre completo?

- Se llama  James  Alan  P.... ,  James Alan, y bueno..... no  se llama igual que a su padre, pero le puse el nombre de su abuelo paterno.

- Me imagino que el abuelo ha de quererlo mucho, a mi Alan lo tratan muy bien sus  abuelos  - decía la joven extraña.

- Bueno....  el señor murió  hace mucho tiempo – Ginny prefirió no hablar mas,  su   hijo no tenía muchos privilegios  que los demás  niños, pero al menos estaba seguro, era lo único que  confortaba a Ginny.

Habló un poco con la joven madre y luego  después de un rato mas  se bajó con su hijo. Ginny aun le quedaba  mas de la mitad del viaje en tren subterráneo, y volvió  a sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar  que estos la invadieran de nuevo, aunque no fuera los mismos, parecía que otros la invadían, el  temor  de perder a su hijo.

 FLAS BACK

Un  frío  la despertaba  y una desesperación la invadía, recordaba todo,  había sido atacada por Lord Voldemort,  se había sentido mojada por completo, no se había dado cuenta ya hasta tarde, cuando no se podía levantar que no era de agua, sino de sangre, sangre que provenía dentro de ella. Lograba abrir los ojos,  era la enfermería de Hogwarts, el ambiente era mas calmado y  sentía la presión en su  pierna  y  en su cintura de lo que era una venda que la envolvía, se llevaba  las manos a su vientre, como queriéndose asegurar de que todavía estuviera  dentro de ella, cuando una voz familiar  le levantaba el ánimo.

- mi pequeña –  y  dejaba salir unas lágrimas -  he estado  todo el día contigo, estarás bien, te llevaré a casa.

- ¿mama? -  Ginny miraba a su madre,  ¿qué hacia ahí?  no logró decir nada -. 

- Shhh no te esfuerces, hablaré con  el profesor Dumbledore para   poderte llevar a  casa lo más rápido posible.

- Creo que no será conveniente mover a Ginny en estos momentos Molly – era la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ellas - ¿cómo te sientes Ginny?

- Necesito hablar con usted – apenas  podía habar Ginny –

- Si Ginny, lo haremos, pero  ahora  con la que debo de hablar es con tu madre, tengo que explicarle las razones por las cuales tienes que quedarte aquí -  Dumbledore le guiñaba un ojo y salía con su madre.

Los minutos para Ginny nunca habían sido tan eternos como aquella vez, quería saber que era lo que le ocurría, porque había estado sangrando demasiado, se había desangrado y temía que James ya no estuviera con ella, pero cuando  Dumbledore le explico  lo sucedido,  tan solo lloró  de la desesperación y angustia y luego respiraba tranquila.

En el ataque de Lord  Voldemort,  justo en la última  maldición que le echó a Ginny, cuando la hizo que se estrellara en aquel  árbol, ella se había lastimado gravemente una de sus piernas,   una rama de árbol se  le había  encajado  justo en la arteria principal de la pierna, la mas importante, junto para esto,  había tenido una  razgura en la placenta del bebe, lo que hacía mas delicado su  embarazo y  mas delicada la placenta, esta podría  romperse de nuevo con otro movimiento brusco haciendo que el bebé falleciera.

Ginny  tuvo que quedarse  todo el verano en Hogwarts, Dumbledore le dio una explicación a Molly por la cual Ginny no podía dejar el colegio, una  era porque Ginny no se encontraba apta para hacer un viaje,  aunque  estuvieran dentro del mundo mágico, no era tan fácil  soldar una arteria y salir  caminando como si nada hubiera  ocurrido, esto tenía que tomar tiempo para que soldara, y la otra  era por seguridad. No todos los mortífagos habían sido capturados, y era lógico que temieran por un segundo ataque, no de Voldemort, porque este  ya había sido eliminado, sino de sus cómplices, había al raro dentro del todo, y Dumbledore  temía  por la seguridad de Harry, Ron y de Hermione, pero por la que mas temía y mas por su estado era por Ginny. Dumbledore prefirió no decirle a Molly sobre el estado de su hija, era lo mejor por el momento.

Ginny  había pasado dos semanas durmiendo en la  enfermería, tan solo se habían quedado pocos chicos  que aun no lograban despertar,  otros que no habían tenido remedio, habían sido mandados  al Hospital de heridas magias san mungo, era posiblemente en donde Hermione podría estar, ella había quedado en coma después de que   una maldición (avada kedravra) le  pasara rozando por un costado suyo.  

El colegio se miraba tan solo, ni siquiera peeves  parecía tener ganas de estar maldiciendo y haciendo sus bromas,  parecía haber madurado o  al  parecer  extrañaba al viejo  Flitch y a la señora Norris  que el primero fue besado en  la noche de la graduación  por un dementor. En los  jardines  Hagrid parecía empeñarse a  arreglar algunos arbustos  y  a tratar de que todo pareciera   como antes, sin embargo a dos  semanas no había  podido lograr nada,  al igual la sangre de los pisos de pasillos parecía aferrarse  a no borrarse fácilmente. Ginny que por primera vez se le permitía una  dar un paseo  por  el castillo, tuvo que hacerlo sobre una silla  flotante (tipo silla de ruedas) porque no se le permitía caminar. Aun se encontraba vendada de su pierna hasta su cintura,  la herida parecía  haberse cerrado, pero  Pomfrey había insistido que llevara esos molestos vendajes.

No parecía  dudar ni siquiera unos segundos su destino, torpemente sin saber cómo  hacer que su silla  flotante  pudiera doblar adecuadamente a la derecha tomó  el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Nunca se había encontrado tan sola en ese castillo. Después de una gran lucha con su silla llegó frente a la señora gorda que se encontraba sorprendida al verla. No había palabra  clave, así que dijo  la última del curso, la dejó pasar y se encontró con una sala algo desolada, los elfos domésticos parecían haber olvidado limpiarla, un sentimiento de tristeza invadió a Ginny, parecía como si los chicos no tardarían en entrar por el retrato y se imaginaba que alguien estaba apunto de entrar,  hasta esperó  que alguien llegara, pero no fue así. 

Aun con mas trabajo subió hacia donde estaban las escaleras de caracol y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de los chicos de  séptimo año, un  nudo en la garganta apenas y le permitía respirar y con valor entró a el. Los ojos se le empañaron  al ver el dormitorio, recordó la primera vez que entro en primero para buscar el diario  y luego supo  inmediatamente  cual era la cama de Ron y de Harry.  Parecía que tan solo habían tomado  las cosas mas importantes con gran prisa, pues  Ron  había olvidado tomar su poster de los Chuddley Cannons  que ahora  estaba a medio pegar y que de una esquina  colgaba. Unos libros de  adivinación estaban tirados en el suelo,  y otro mas  que Ginny levantaba con mucho sacrificio y reconocía la torpe  letra de Ron   dejándole un recado a Harry al parecer.

  Harry:

                                 ¿Cuándo diablos vas a reconocer que te gusta mi hermana? Te he                           

                                  visto como  te le quedas viendo, o al menos que te guste 

                                   Myrtle la llorona, o Neville  Longbotton. No ,prefiero que te gus-

                                   Te   nEville o  myrtle, si , que así sea.

Ginny soltó una leve risa  de sus labios, sin que su rostro dejara esa expresión de añoranza y de tristeza, temía no volverlos a ver. Y volvía a ver hacia el suelo, pero algo  llamó la atención, unas gafas redondas  tiradas en el suelo; con trabajos  las tomaba, eran las gafas de Harry,  tenían un  vidrio quebrado y  luego Ginny recordó que la última vez que lo había visto no las había llevado puestas, y se preguntó como  se habían roto,  y  se imaginó que ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo de tomarlas o buscarlas, o  de repararlas, pero ¿de que servían arreglarlas sino  tenía ni siquiera dueño?

- esas gafas ya no son necesarias – Ginny escuchaba  esta voz que provenía de la entrada de los dormitorios,  he inmediatamente  la reconocía –

- Profesor Dumbledore, creí  que estaba ocupado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras de tu pierna?

- Mejor, pero  la señora Pomfrey insiste que siga vendada 

- Tiene que soldarse la herida Ginny – decía Dumbledore y se acercaba a ella mientras Ginny  agachaba la cabeza para mirar las gafas que tenía en su mano – El tiene unas  nuevas. – Dumbledore se refería a Harry y  Ginny entendía a la  perfección.

- ¿Cómo esta él,  se encuentran bien Harry, Ron y Hermione? ¿en donde están? ¿por qué se los llevó? – decía Ginny con gran preocupación.

- Calma, Ginny, calma, Harry y Ron se encuentran bien, están en un lugar  a salvo,  de Hermione no puedo decir lo mismo,  pero tenemos gran esperanza para que pronto despierte –

- Dios mío – Ginny no podo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran por  su amiga - ¿por qué se han ido? Se supone que  quien-usted-sabe ya esta muerto.

- Ginny, los tiempos  buenos de Voldemort, no fueron estos, sino los mismos que James y Lily  Potter se enfrentaron, lo único que ha logrado en este tiempo Voldemort ha sido  sembrar  y cultivar un odio e ideales en los mortifagos para que continúen  su trabajo, ahora ya no nos preocupamos mas por Voldemort, ahora hay que preocuparnos  por lo que sigue,  por los mortífagos que escaparon,  eso es lo que mas me preocupa, Ginny, estos juntos  pueden llegar a superar la  fuerza de Voldemort.

- Harry esta en peligro, ¿no es así? – dijo Ginny levantado su rostro hacia Dumbledore  comprendiendo  la razón por la cual el había partido –

- Así es  Ginny. La  única razón por la cual Voldemort atacó  en  el colegio, ha sido Harry, no mas,   por eso lo tuvimos que alejar junto con tu hermano, porque  no solo tu corrías  peligro, sino todos los alumnos, y  hubiera sido muy egoísta por mi parte dejar a Harry aquí  sin tomar en cuenta a los demás,

- Comprendo – Ginny  agachaba la vista  y  miraba los anteojos de Harry que ahora ella tenía en sus manos. - ¿mi hermano esta bien? 

- Así es, todo esta bien por el momento,  el pronto te pondrá mandar una lechuza, solo esperemos que las cosas vuelvan a su normalidad, el se encuentra a lado de Hermione, no se ha querido separar de ella – Dumbledore se sentaba justo en la cama que había sido de Ron  y  quedaba en frente del rostro de Ginny -

- Como no  se va a separar de ella, si han estado juntos por  siete años – Ginny  volteaba a ver a Dumbledore con una mirada triste y  vacía .

- Ginny,  esperemos que Hermione  pronto despierte, pero ahora, lo que mas me preocupa eres tu.

- ¿yo?, ¿ y yo porque? .- decía Ginny extrañada – No dirá por mi embarazo ¿verdad?

- Así es Ginny, es por esa razón.  Eres  aun muy pequeña  para  tener un hijo, por lo visto tu y Harry no tomaron las medidas adecuadas  todo este tiempo – Dumbledore notaba que Ginny tomaba en sus mejillas un color rosado apunto de ponerse rojo – 

- Yo....  este... – Ginny tartamudeaba un poco al notar el comentario del profesor – yo quiero tenerlo, no me importa las consecuencias, es mío, es mi hijo y no me importa tener que decirle a mi familia  la noticia que...

- Eres muy valiente, pero  precisamente eso es lo que no quiero que hagas.  Me halaga saber que  deseas tener a ese niño, y veo que serás una buena madre – Dumbledore había notado que Ginny últimamente  había pasado su tiempo tejiendo unas chambritas para la llegada de su hijo – No me gustaría decirte esto Ginny, no quiero que te encuentres mal por lo que te diré, pero es tan solo para tomar  las medidas adecuadas.

- ¿a que se refiere? – Ginny se encontraba un poco asustada

- Hace  tiempo encontramos entre unos documentos unas escrituras  que posiblemente por lo que hemos visto, son reales, 

- ¿De que documentos habla? – Ginny interrumpía a Dumbledore 

- Espera...... son  unas profecías  que  realmente no nos esperábamos que sucedieran, pero han sido  bastante exactas. Tardamos mucho tiempo en traducirlas, pero cuando lo logramos,  comprendimos muchas cosas.

- Y bueno... ¿de que hablan esas profecías? -  Ginny parecía un poco inquieta

- De Harry, de  su nacimiento, de la forma  trágica  que perdió a sus padres. De su cicatriz, de  los enfrentamientos con  el  mago tenebroso,  por decirlo así de Voldemort, de la relación temprana que tendría con una chica de cabellos de fuego, osease tú. – Dumbledore guardaba silencio por unos segundos y tomaba aire.

- ¿Habla de mí? – decía Ginny aun mas sorprendida –

- De ti, de Harry y  de el bebe que esperas, eso es lo que ahora importa.   Ginny.....  espero que comprendas, pero.....  hace   unas semanas  atrás yo hable con Harry, aun no sabíamos con que exactitud estas profecías podrían ser  ciertas, nos aventuramos a averiguarlo tomando nuestras propias medidas y una de ellas era alejarte de Hogwarts, llevarte lejos.

- Pero ¿por qué a mi? ¿qué tanto tengo que ver con todo esto? – Ginny parecía mas asustada aun que al principio.

- Eres tu y el bebé....  tal vez aun no comprendas, pero el   hijo que esperas  es aun mas valioso  que Harry para los mortífagos, tu eras un punto bastante  vulnerable para Harry si ellos se hubieran  enterado de  que  eras especial para Harry y mas si  hubieran sabido de tu  embarazo.

- Aun no logro comprender con exactitud, ¿Harry sabía de mi embarazo? ¿cómo es posible eso? Si yo  ni siquiera la última vez que hable con el en mi dormitorio estaba segura.

- Harry no supo nada, no hubo tiempo de eso. Pero déjame terminar, Harry no permitió que te alejáramos, el prefirió alejarse de ti estas últimas semanas, para que tu estuvieras segura.

- ¿eso hizo el? Y  yo  que creí que no quería saber nada de mi, creí que tan solo había jugado conmigo – dos lágrimas por cada ojo de Ginny salieron inmediatamente.

- También quería evitar que algo  pasara entre ustedes dos, sabes a que me refiero Ginny – la mirada de Dumbledore era  severa – pero por lo visto, ustedes se me adelantaron – Ginny volvía a enrojecerse

- Profesor Dumbledore........ yo...

- No tienes porque justificarte Ginny, las cosas ya  fueron hechas y no hay vuelta de hoja, ahora lo que importa es tu seguridad y la del  pequeño que esperas.

- Pero.... y¿ Harry?

- Temo que por el momento no podrás decirle nada, no  por un largo tiempo,  si tu mandas una lechuza, lo mas probable es que   lleguen a interceptarla , aparte no  es buena idea que Harry sepa de tu estado, espero que lo entiendas.

- No, no  lo entiendo -  Ginny parecía renegarle, no lograba comprender porque tenia que guardar el secreto.

- Ginny,  hay algo que aun no  te he dicho, y espero que lo comprendas.  En las profecías hablaba sobre  la lucha que tuviste con lord Voldemort, habla del ataque  y  del peligro que correrá tu hijo con esto, esperamos que eso no sea cierto, pero si así lo es, si el pequeño  corre peligro.

- James – tan solo se limitó a decir Ginny

- ¿qué?

- Se llamara James si es hombre.

- Bueno, James.... ..   creo que es la fuente de vida que ocupan los mortífagos

- ¿A que se refiere con fuente de vida?

- Es algo de lo que no hable con Harry, pero si puedo hacerlo contigo, James vino al mundo para jugar dos papeles importantes, dos opciones  que  o traerá vida y paz  a este  mundo, o  terminará por matarnos a todos,  James es lo  que necesitan para resucitarlo,

- No es cierto, eso no es posible y usted lo sabe – Ginny  empezaba a temblar y empezaba a hablar demasiado rápido -  usted sabe que no se puede resucitar a nadie, no  se puede hacer eso y mas aun a alguien que lo único que ha traido al mundo  es temor y muerte.

- Ginny, las  artes oscuras tienen demasiados misterios  que ni con todo mi tiempo de  vida he logrado descifrar a un 100%, pero tenlo por seguro que  con el tiempo que tenga de vida, trataré de averiguarlo.

- Se lo que  querrá hacer con el, no  me pida que me deshaga de él, porque no lo haré, no lo haré – decía Ginny  llorando y haciéndose  torpemente para atrás -  James solo vendrá a jugar un  solo rol en esta vida, vendrá  como el hijo que espero con mucho amor y esperanza y si   tengo que dar mi vida por é lo haré,  pelearé  hasta la muerte por  defenderlo.

- No Ginny, aun no entiendes – Dumbledore se acercaba a ella – es precisamente a lo que te ayudaré, a protegerlo,  el es una pieza importante  para le futuro, así lo creo, aun  no sabemos que papel jugará el en un futuro,  pero lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantenerlo alejado de todo aquello que pertenezca al mundo mágico, y de los mortífagos,  aun así  del propio Harry, el siempre suele meterse en problemas,   y lo que tenemos que hacer es  alejarlo de los problemas. Nadie tiene que saber de tu estado, escúchame Ginny, nadie. Después nos  la  arreglaremos para que tu puedas llevar una vida  tranquila junto al pequeño que llamarás James, pero por le momento todo tiene que seguir normal, como si nada,  tenemos que  hacer todo lo posible por no llamar la atención y verás como las cosas se solucionaran es cuestión de tiempo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ginny caminaba después de haberse bajado del tren subterráneo,  la estación quedaba a pocas cuadras de la universidad,  un estruendoso ruido proveniente de su estomago le recordaba que no había comido nada, así que se dirigió hacia el merendero y oh sorpresa, se encontró  dentro de ellos comiendo a Harry, Scott, Paulina, Silvia y Ron que era el único que seguía comiendo.

- ¡GINNY, GINNY, AQUÍ! – decía Silvia mientras levantaba la mano para  que se acercarla.

- Hola chicos – decía Ginny mirando a todos  que se encontraban satisfechos, y en la mesa se encontraban restos de comida –

- ¿En donde haz estado?- preguntaba Ron  echándose una papa frita a la boca y luego  sorbía un poco de refresco de cola – creí que te quedarás en el hospital.

- No,  tengo cosas que hacer para mañana – decía Ginny mientras  le echaba una mirada a Harry que trató de evitarla, por lo visto estaba molesto.

- Anda siéntate- Scott se levantaba y le dejaba el lugar justo a un lado de Harry y luego retiraba una silla de otra mesa para sentarse –

- Gracias.

- Nosotros ya comimos, pero ¿no quieres pedir algo? – dijo Scott refiriéndose a Ginny.

- Creo que si, tengo mucha  hambre – Ginny volteaba y miraba a Harry con una sonrisa tratando de ser amigable, pero este trataba de ignorarla –

- Si, yo también quiero pedir otra orden de cebollitas – decía Ron  levantando la mano –

- ¡ROBERT! -  llamaba Paulina al mesero con entusiasmo, aun se le notaba unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos -   ¿PUEDES TRAERNOS LA CARTA DE NUEVO?

- Por cierto Ginny, me llegó una lechuza de mamá -  decía Ron mientras hacía a un  lado el plato vacío  y se chupaba los dedos – 

- ¿ Y que te ha dicho? ¿se encuentran bien? – decía Ginny tratando de ser amable-

- Pues por lo que decía en la carta, no lo esta del todo, quiere que vayamos mañana a primera hora a casa – dijo Ron esto último haciendo que Silvia volteara a ver a Ginny extrañada 

- ¿a casa? ¿para que?

- No lo se, dice que es urgente,  es una reunión familiar, tu sabes, lo mas  seguro es que el negocio de Fred y George no haya resultado y  se hayan ido a la quiebra, posiblemente  hayan metido a papa y a mama en problemas.

- Pero tengo entendido que les iba muy bien  - interrumpió Harry hablando por primera vez desde la presencia de Ginny –

- ¿Tus hermanos tienen un negocio? – decía Paulina sorprendida

- Una tienda de sortilegios , ya sabes,  artículos de broma y todo eso – dijo Ron volteando a ver a Paulina –

- Wow, eso es bueno, no creí que tu familia fuera gente de negocios – dijo Silvia volteando a ver a Ginny.

- Ya vez – le dijo Ginny  a Silvia y luego volteaba con su hermano – Pero Ron, yo no puedo ir mañana en la mañana, tengo que entregar un trabajo que ni siquiera  he empezado.

- ¿Es el de Historia de la magia en Africa? – decía Scott

- Así es.

- Pues no lo se Ginny, pero mama nos quiere a los dos mañana a las 12 de medio día y  ya sabes que cuando mama dice algo,  se tiene que hacer.

- Pues lo siento, pero no puedo, además mañana  sale Hermione del hospital y lo mas seguro es que necesite ayuda.

- Lo se,  quien mas que yo  quisiera  estar aquí cuando ella salga, pero llegaré pasado mañana – decía  Ron un poco triste –

- Pues dile a mamá y a papa que los quiero,  pero que no podré  ir – Ginny tomaba la carta que en momentos antes Robert el mesero había dejado y se ponía a leerla. Ron tan solo volteaba a ver a Harry  levantando los hombros, mientras Harry se mostraba aun molesto con ella-

- Por cierto Ron, si faltas mañana  también   te perderás del entrenamiento de quidditch, y pues ya sabes el entrenador se pondrá furioso – dijo Scott – pues ya sabes que el próximo  mes será...

- ¿qué será?-   preguntaba curiosa  Paulina.

- Se hará un pequeño torneo de Quidditch con varias escuelas de diferentes países – contestaba Scott -  tendremos visitantes de diez  diferentes países

- ¿en serio? – decía Ginny interesada mientras Silvia codeaba a Paulina y le susurraba: Chicos nuevos.

- Si, vendrán chicos de diferentes partes del mundo – decía Ron volteando a ver a las dos chicas mexicanas  como le brillaban los ojos -  de Perú, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Australia, y creo que también México,

- ¿No es ahí de donde ustedes vienen? – pregunto Harry a las chicas y luego vio como el rostro de Paulina se deformaba de lo feliz a lo triste y el brillo en sus ojos desaparecía, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir.

- ¿Vendrán jugadores de quidditch de México? – preguntaba Silvia preocupada, pero no por ella, sino por Paulina por lo visto –

- Bueno no vendrá la selección – selección, sino una  universidad, no estoy seguro de cual, pero serán estudiantes los que vendrán, - dijo Ron 

- Calma Paulina, no creo que el venga – le decía en voz baja Silvia a su compañera  tratándola de calmar –

- ¿Qué venga quien? – preguntaba Harry –

- no, nadie, no , creo que será mejor que me vaya, - y  Paulina se levantaba un poco desesperada y se iba.

- Que extraño ¿qué le ha ocurrido? – Ron se dirigía a Silva para que le respondiera.

- No es nada, es que el ex-novio  de Paulina era un muy buen jugador de quiddich, creo que teme que venga – decía esto volteando a ver el rostro de Scott desconcertado, pues sabía bien que Scott  quería a mas que una amiga a Paulina.

- Por lo visto todavía le altera un poco el pensar en el – decía Ron mientras  Ginny le echaba una mirada fulminante a  su hermano dándole a entender que ahí estaba Scott. -  este... bueno ... yo   creo que mejor me voy, mañana tengo que irme  a primera  hora,  nos vemos después.

Diez minutos despues le llegaba una hamburguesa a Ginny, Ron se encontraba tan lleno y tan cansado que  prefirió retirarse y dejarle las cebollitas que había pedido a su hermana, Silvia y Scott se iban también. Harry trató de irse, pero  Scott le hizo una seña  para que no dejara sola a Ginny  y no le quedaba otra mas que quedarse a un lado de Ginny.

- Por lo visto  regresaste al hospital  -  le dirigía Harry una mirada al medallón de Ginny hablándole por primera vez en buen rato.

- Así es,  regrese por él – Ginny se sentía un poco culpable y  miraba algo triste su hamburguesa y luego le daba una mordida –

- ¿Y como esta Dumbledore? – el tono de Harry lucía molesto aun –

- Muy bien, ten mando saludos – Ginny se tapaba la boca  mientras seguía masticando un bocado de hamburguesa sin levantar la vista, pues  los ojos de Harry se encontraban sobre ella con cierto enojo.

- ¿acaso le dijiste a Dumbledore de lo nuestro? 

- No – negaba Ginny con la cabeza  mientras tomaba un poco de refresco para pasar el bocado – no le dije nada,  tu sabes, el siempre lo sabe todo, bueno , al menos así lo creo. ¿sigues molesto conmigo?

Harry se quedaba callado, Ginny lo miraba  triste y luego  vio su rostro, no podía enojarse con ella,  la amaba tanto y miraba como justo al  un lado de su boca una mancha  de ketchup, sus ojos marrones la delataban, ella lo  quería demasiado. Luego se levantó un poco y con el dedo le retiraba el ketchup y se lo llevaba a la boca, y la volvía a mirar.

- no, como crees – Harry accedía a ella que ahora lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y con ese brillo especial en los ojos.

- ¿quieres un poco? – decía Ginny como niña chiquita y le acercaba la hamburguesa y Harry se limitaba a darle una mordida a  esta y luego con la boca llena le sonreía - ¿sabes en  que estaba pensando?

- No – Harry tan solo movía la cabeza negativamente.

- En que mi hermano no estará una noche en la ciudad, tendremos una habitación por una noche para los dos –

- Me parece perfecto, además no tendremos a tu hermano  espiándonos – Harry tomaba el refresco de Ginny y le daba un sorbo, mientras una mirada pícara, delatadora y traviesa recorrían el cuerpo a Ginny y luego se  acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con un  brazo.  – te extrañe.

- Yo también – Ginny se acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Había sido la primera noche que  Hermione volvía a pasar en el dormitorio, el día anterior acababa de salir. Les insistió a sus  padres que estaría mejor en los dormitorios de la universidad. Había estado algo triste, todos la habían recibido bien, hasta los chicos de los cuarto continuos, sin embargo alguien faltaba, Ron. Aún no sabía como habían quedado, si ni siquiera había recordado que había ocurrido con exactitud. Esa noche. Audrey había dormido  justo en  la  cama que era de Ginny que esta chica ahora  habían aprovechado la ausencia de su hermano para disfrutar de una "noche romántica" al lado de Harry. Ginny  había insistido que Audrey se fuera a dormir  a su dormitorio para que estuviera atenta de Hermione y así  había sido.

- Hermione, ¿estas dormida? – decía Audrey entre las colchas de la cama de Ginny 

- Estaba Audrey – Hermione abría sus ojos  y miraba el reloj de noche mostraba que eran las 6:15 de la mañana –

- Lo siento, pero  creo que ya no podré dormir mas – Audrey se sentaba en la cama y  volteaba a ver a  Hermione - ¿dormiste bien?

- Eso creo, al menos  no soñé nada – Hermione volteaba a ver a Audrey – ¿ y tu?

- Esta cama  es mas cómoda que la que yo tengo en mis dormitorios, eso no se vale, ustedes tienen mejores camas – Audrey se quejaba como es de costumbre – oyes, ¿crees que Ginny haya dormido bien?

- Por favor, ¿con Harry a un lado? No lo creo

- Estuviera chistoso que Ron fuera llegando justo en este momento a su habitación y los encontrara juntos en pleno......

- ¿acaso quieres que haya una masacre? – Hermione volteaba a ver a Audre y luego volvía a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Bueno , tal vez no  pero....

En eso se escuchaba que trataban de abrir la puerta de la habitación,  Audrey se tapaba y se hacía la dormida y Hermione echaba un vistazo a ver quien era.

- ¿Ginny?  ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? – preguntaba Hermione a la chica de cabellos rojos que acababa de entrar

- ¿Dormiste bien Hermione? – preguntaba Ginny

- Si, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – 

- Nada, tan solo vine por mi ropa, tengo que bañarme,  en menos de dos horas tendré clases,

- Creí que te pasarías toooooda  la mañana con Harry – Audrey se retiraba las cobijas del rostro, para sorpresa de Ginny ella estaba despierta,

- ¡¡Audrey!! – Ginny iba a abrir un cajón para sacar algunas prendas suyas –

- Sorry, pero eso sería buena idea,  además para que te quieres bañar allá? Aquí esta desocupado el baño, puedes hacerlo.

- Auuudrey – Hermione interrumpía.

- Claro que no me bañaré aquí – Ginny se metía a su baño y sacaba su shampoo – ustedes  también se tiene que bañar y  además tan solo las retrasaría.

- Ooooh ,  claro que no – Audrey se levantaba de  la cama – pero bueno, ya sabes chica, cuidado de que no se te caiga el jabón, cuando te metas a bañar con Harry –  y Audrey le guiñaba un ojo, Ginny se limitó a desaparecer inmediatamente.

- ¿cómo que no se le caiga el jabón? – preguntaba  Audrey –

- Aaaa, olvídalo  Hermione. 

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Audrey había insistido no dejar que Hermione se levantara para ir a clases, fue casi imposible, pero Hermione se había quedado, y Audrey se había quedado también a su lado y fue cuando recibieron  visitas de dos chicas una de ellas  parecía no estar muy de buen humor.

- Hermione, no, no  te levantes, me imaginé que haz de querer la tarea, así que le dije a Silvia para que me acompañara a  traértela – decía Paulina mientras le dejaba unos pergaminos  enrollados en el escritorio de Hermione –  aquí están,

- Gracias Paulina – decía Hermione mientras se sentaba en su cama

- Oyes, esta enferma, eso la justifica para no hacer tareas – decía Audrey en todo reclamador y luego le daba una sonrisa a la compañera de su amiga –

- Claro que no Audrey, además no me quiero retrasar – y  Hermione se levantaba de la cama

- No, no te levantes, será mejor  que estés acosada – Silvia se acercaba a Hermione

- Oigan, no tengo nada,  además quiero ir al baño

- Bueno, si es así, pasa – Silvia le daba el paso – por cierto,  todos han estado muy preocupados por ti,

- ¿todos? – volteaba sorprendida Hermione

- claro,   ya se corrió el rumor por toda la escuela que te desmayaste y que  internaron,  todos se han acercado para preguntarnos que, que tenías, dicen que esperes que te recuperes.

- Si, hasta Joshua parecía enrojecerse cuando se acercó a nosotros -  comentó Paulina

- ¿Joshua? ¿quién es ese chico? – preguntaba  Hermione 

- un chico de quinto semestre, aah  ¿apoco no sabías que  le gustas? Desde que llegaste te echó el ojo, pero Scott  le dijo que eras novia de Ron, bueno  en aquel entonces, y el se alejó, es un poco guapo, pero tímido.

- Orale – Hermione siguió su camino hacia el baño.

- ¿Joshua? Eso me suena que Hermione es popular en la escuela, ehh  - Audrey miraba a las chicas – por lo visto a todo el mundo les cae muy bien.

- no a todos,  uuuy si supieras con quien nos encontramos hace como una hora.

- ¿a quién? – Preguntaba Audrey  sin darse cuenta que desde el baño Hermione podía escuchar lo que las chicas hablaban

- a la ex de Harry – dijo Silvia

- ¿Cho? – decía  Audrey

- si, y no estaba sola, estaba con su amiguita, esa tal fulana, una de pelo negro

- Mónica – Audrey mencionaba el nombre con asco.

- No tienes idea del estúpido comentario que dijo- Paulina toma asiento a un lado de Audrey.

- ¿Qué dijo? – Audrey lucía interesada.

- Lo bueno es que Hermione esta en el baño – Silvia no sabía que Hermione escuchaba lo que sus compañeras decían -  Bueno pues, resulta que íbamos caminando  por los jardines de la universidad y este chico Joshua se había acercado para preguntarnos por Hermione y luego Mónica se volteó a nosotras y nos dijo que Hermione  tan solo se había desmayado para llamar la atención de Ron, para  hacerle creer que estaba embarazada y el no la dejara,  que tan solo era puro teatro de Hermione.

- ¿eso dijo la estúpida esa?

- Así es, por supuesto que Paulina y yo la defendimos. Y bueno Paulina le hecho un maleficio y creo que te pasaste  Paulina –  Silvia volteaba a ver a Paulina que se estiraba y levantaba una ceja.

- Claro que no me pase, además Hermione no sería capaz de hacer eso, tu y yo la vimos  desmayada, lucía pálida, Hermione no es la clase de chicas que tratan de engañar a los chicos, y si así fuera, si estuviera embarazada  no usaría esa táctica que Mónica dice, y esta tipa bien merecido que se lo tuvo lo que le hice.

- Pues ¿qué le hiciste? – preguntaba algo asustada Audrey

- Le eché un simple maleficio que le aflojó los dientes,  lo hice por habladora, la maldita tendrá que comer  puras papillas durante una semana, si no lo hace así se le irá cayendo un por uno y creo que no podrá ni cerrar la mandíbula, mucho menos sonreír –  Paulina dejaba escapar una risita –

- Jajajaja, ese  es  bueno, lástima que yo no pueda hacer magia – decía Audrey.

- Y si la dejo le sigue – Silvia le echaba una mirada moleta a Paulina – estaba apunto de echarle otro maleficio para hacerle la lengua grande ¿te imaginas? El ministerio de magia ahí si que te arrestaría.

- Aah, vamos Silvia, tan solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

- Si, pero de que manera,  esa no es la manera de hacerlo,  además desde que te enteras........ bueno.... desde que tu sabes.... haz andado de un genio – Audrey miraba curiosa tratando de descifrar lo que acababan de decir las chicas –

- ¿Desde cuando? – preguntaba Audrey 

- Bueno, ya, no quiero seguir hablando, me muero por contarle a Hermione lo que le hice a esa fulana,

- No –  l e dijo  Silvia a Paulina – ni se te ocurra, eso no es algo que Hermione quiera escuchar.

- Pero se reirá tanto – decía Audrey –

- A nadie le gusta escuchar  las malas cosas que se hablan a escondidas de uno.

Silvia tenía razón. Hermione había escuchado  todo desde el baño, temía que  Ron pensara  lo que Mónica les había dicho a las chicas. Era triste reconocerlo, estaba embarazada, y no era nada bueno para ella, y luego unas nauseas hicieron  que  subiera la tapa del escusado y se pusiera a vomitar el pollo con  arroz que apenas hace una hora y media le había llevado Audrey para  que comiera.

UNA HORA DESPUES

- ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – le preguntaba Harry a Audrey 

- esta descansando, pero hace rato  vomitó todo lo que comió – contestaba Audrey mientras  Ginny miraba no sorprendida a su amiga.

- Gracias por cuidarla – dijo Ginny que se encontraban en el pasillo del edificio de los dormitorios –

- No es nada, ¿cómo te fue en clases?¿te dejaron mucha tarea?  – Audrey le preguntaba a Ginny-

- Eee.... bueno ...... algo así – Ginny y  Harry se echaban unas miradas de complicidad, la verdad era que Ginny ni Harry habían ido a clases.

- Bueno, será mejor que yo me vaya, así que cuida  a Hermione, al rato Harry – Audrey se alejaba.

- Hasta luego Audrey – Harry le abría la puerta  del dormitorio a Ginny –

- Esta dormida – decía Ginny mientras  miraba  a Hermione en el quinto sueño – creí que estaría despierta, 

- Si, así es – Harry hablaba en voz baja para no despertar a   Hermione y luego Ginny aprovechaba para abrazar a Harry –

- Aaah, esta noche te extrañare – decía Ginny con voz infantil –  en verdad, dormí tan  rico a tu lado.

- Yo también. Ojalá que Ron se pudiera ir todas las noches – Harry agarraba a Ginny de su cintura – deberíamos de repetir lo de anoche  otra vez.

- Estoy deacuerdo, aunque ahorita estoy un poco cansada

- ¿estas cansada? Uuuy y yo que podría aventarme ahorita mismo otro round

- oyes,  ocho veces  dejan cansado  hasta a un rinoceronte – Ginny le coqueteaba a Harry.

- Sssshhhh, no  hables fuerte, nos puede escuchar Hermione – Harry reía sin soltar a Ginny

- ¿quieres que caye?,  conozco una forma muy buena para que me hagas guardar silencio,

- ahhh si? Cual es? 

- Esta – Ginny se acercaba a el y empezó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios que fueron bienvenidos  por Harry  que se aferraba a ella y no parecía quererse separar de su cintura ni de su boca, y poco a poco fueron aumentado su densidad del beso, la temperatura parecía subir  poco a poco en la habitación, a tal grado que del otro lado de la cama, entre sueños Hermione se hacía a un lado las cobijas que la tapaba. A la pareja no le importaba mucho, una gran sed de pasión los estaba envolviendo y parecían tener el piloto automático desde  hace varias noches, pues un sencillo roce de cuerpos ponía la piel de Harry  erizada de tal forma que cada vez quería tener un contacto mas cerca de ella, y sin saber como, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo, del otro lado de la cama de Ginny, a simple vista habían desaparecido.

- Harry, Harry. Cálmate – decía   no muy segura de querer eso Ginny – Hermione esta durmiendo del otro lado.

- ¿estas segura que quieres que deje de hacerlo – Harry dejaba de besarle el cuello y  le decía con una voz sensual  tras una respiración agitada –

- Ohh si Harry, será mejor que así sea – Ginny trataba de acomodarse el suéter.

- Bueno – Harry se hacía a un lado aun bastante agitado,

- Ooh no, mejor no,  ven para acá – Ginny lo tomaba y  Harry gustoso a la invitación se volvía a incorporar sobre el cuerpo de Ginny,  de todas formas no parecía que Hermione se levantara –

Harry parecía tan gustoso que empezaba no a besarle el cuello, sino irse poco a poco mas abajo, un poco mas abajo, justo en su pecho, mientras que sus manos jugaban un poco debajo de el pantalón de Ginny. Sin embargo alguien  acababa de abrir los ojos,  era Hermione, ella tenía un sueño bastante sensible y  al escuchar las respiraciones agitadas la hizo suponer que era Ginny y Harry, estuvo apunto de levantarse y decirles algo,  pero creyó que posiblemente una mirada sería mas que suficiente y  volteaba, no los podía ver, se encontraban en el suelo, del otro lado de la cama de Ginny, Hermione no se pensaba levantar y luego escuchaba algo.

- ooh si Harry, sigue haciendo eso – era la voz de Ginny casi susurrándole y Hermione  trataba de no imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo y luego se lograba ver como levantaba Harry  su negra cabellera.

- ¿quieres que  continúe? – preguntaba Harry 

- ooh si continua, por favor Harry –  volvia a decir Ginny y luego Hermione se ponía tan roja y empezaría a rezar para que se detuviera y no tuviera que se ella la que les interrumpiera, y alguien la escuchó, pues tocaron la puerta tan fuerte y que desconcentró a  la pareja, Hermione se hizo la dormita inmediatamente.

- No  abras la puerta – dijo Ginny  trayendo consigo a Harry de nuevo.

- Bueno –  y luego se escuchaba como la pareja volvía a besarse y Hermione echaba una maldición llena de furia.  Pero  quien fuera que estuviera tocando la puerta, lo hacia con mucha insistencia.

- Aaah, ¿quién diablos esta tocando? Tendré que  levantarme – dijo Harry levantándose y acomodándose su  suéter – No es  posible que Hermione sigua dormida – Harry abría la puerta y  se quedaba callado al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

- Potter, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme la puerta? – decía  la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta y Ginny inmediatamente se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba la ropa al reconocer la voz, y del otro lado a Hermione se le erizaba la piel al saber de quien ese trataba.

- Ron , te esperábamos desde temprano -  mentía Harry dejando pasar a su amigo y  cruzando los dedos para que Ginny estuviera sentada y bien acomodada en la cama, y así era.

- Ginny, ¿por qué respiras tan agitada? ¿y ese color en las mejillas? ¿no me digas que todavía Harry te hace sonrojar? – la voz de Ron sonaba un poco cínica, como si no supiera lo que estaban haciendo –

- Este... ehh..  hace un poco de calor ¿no?, creo que abriré  la ventana – decía Ginny levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella –

- Estamos a  10 grados, si la abres alguien agarrará un resfriado – decía Ron molesto y con un tono golpeado y luego Ginny se alejaba de la ventana seria y se volvía a sentar en la cama. En cambio Hermione  parecía temblar del otro lado, ahora era ella la que respiraba agitada pero no  excitación, sino de nerviosismo y la sangre se le acumulaba en el cerebro y un impulso hizo taparse con las cobijas toda completa –

- Por cierto Potter, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO EN MI HABITACIÓN TODO ESTE TIEMPO? – volteaba  Ron Rojo de furia a ver a Harry.

- Ron, cállate,  por si no lo sabías Hermione esta dormida – decía Ginny tratando de calmar a su hermano  y Ron volteaba a ver a la cama, tan solo salía de la almohada unos pelos castaños despeinados y  una mirada dulce  parecía perderse en donde estaba Hermione y  luego  volteaba a ver a Harry y la mirada de dulce cambiaba a una llena de furia y  en voz baja pero fuerte y golpeada se dirigía de nuevo a Harry.

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntaba Harry haciéndose el inocente –

- ¿cómo que de que hablo? Por favor Harry. Acabo de subir a nuestro dormitorio a dejar mi maleta y por casualidad entre al baño – Ron se había acercado tanto a Harry que Ginny temió que le fuera a tirar un puñetazo a este.

- Recuerda que usa lentes -  fue lo único que se logró escuchar de Ginny –

- ¿QUÉ? – volteaba Ron a ver a su hermana - ¿y  eso que importa? – y luego se dirigía a Harry de nuevo 

- ¿RECUERDAS CUANDO TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MI HERMANITA? TE DIJE QUE NO LE HICERAS DAÑO, PERO COMO NO DEBÍ DE PENSAR ANTES ..   SI... LA MALDITA ZORRA DE CHO, ESO FUE. ME VOY  DOS DIAS, DOS DIAS POTTER Y TU METES CON TODO EL DESCARO A CHO A LA HABITACIÓN Y  LUEGO....

- ¿¿QUUEEE?? – decía Ginny mirando confundida.

- Sssh despertarán a Hermione – decía Ron volteando a ver a Ginny – lo siento Ginny, pero se supone que no deberías de escuchar esto, pero me da tanto coraje  que..

- ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO RON? – Harry se encontraba molesto y más porque le estaba levantando falsos  justo enfrente de la chica que mas quería.

- DE QUE ENCONTRE UNA MALDITA  PRENDA DE ALGUNA ZORRA EN TU CUARTO – decía Ron sacando lo que era un bikini de mujer de encaje negro de su bolsa del pantalón y Ginny miraba desorbitada. Hermione escuchaba desde su cama y aunque quería levantarse  no podía, no quería aun hablar con Ron.

- Oyes, eso puede ser de Hermione – decía Harry inmediatamente identificando la prenda  como dueña destinada Ginny  -

- No,  Harry, Hermione no usa de estas prendas, las de ella son aun mas sexys... digo  distintas – Ron seguía viendo con coraje a Harry mientras Hermione estaba apunto de hacerse la despierta. Ron ya había tomado del suéter a Ron  -  aparte yo no he metido a ninguna chica al dormitorio y ...

- Son mías – se escucho una voz  que hizo que a Ron se le desorbitaran los ojos  y que volteara a ver a su hermana mas chica. Ginny estaba segura de lo que en ese momento  pasaría, pero sería valiente.

- ¿QUÉ... ?  ¿QUÉ? – Decía Ron tartamudeando –

- Si, Ron, son mías  - decía Ginny mientras lo primero que hizo Ron fue tirarle un golpe a Harry directito al rostro de Harry, justo en la mejilla, ya que por la altura de Ron, fue el único lugar en donde le dio, Harry no pudo esquivar el golpe.

- ¡¡¡¡RON!!! – gritaba  Ginny al ver como su novio se daba una vuelta por el impulso del  golpe de Ron  y se golpeaba con la puerta que impidió que se cayera. Justo en ese momento,  Hermione no pudo mas y ya se  hallaba levantada observando cómo  Harry chocaba en la puerta. Harry le regresaría el golpe pero Ginny ya se hallaba justo entre Ron y de él, enfrentándose a su hermano.

- ¡¡QUÍTATE GINNY!! – dijo Ron

- NO, NO LO HARÉ – Decía Ginny firme y  enojadísima

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ? – una voz de la que antes estaba dormida se escuchaba en el cuarto, Ron volteaba a ver a Hermione e inmediatamente sus ojos se perdían el ella, y  esa mirada que antes era de furia,  miraban con añoranza a Hermione. Ginny aprovechó, para hacer a un lado a Harry,   no quería que lo siguiera golpeando, mucho menos que se enfrentaran.

- Disculpa  que te  haya levantado – decía Ron  mientras que ahora Hermione parecía ser la que se encontraba molesta – es QUE ESTOS  IDIOTAS,

- NO SOMOS  NINGUNOS IDIOTAS, RON ¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA? – decía Ginny mientras miraba con coraje a Ron y luego miraba  con ternura a Harry viendo que no lo haya lastimado su hermano –

- ¿Por una tonta prenda íntima me  golpeaste? – decía Harry  molesto –

- ¿te duele? – le preguntaba Ginny con una dulzura a Harry.

- Poco – le contestaba Harry que en verdad no sentía el dolor de la furia que sentía. Se pararía  para golpear a Ron , pero sabría que esa no sería la forma correcta –

- NO FUE POR UNA TONTA PRENDA ÍNTIMA, FUE PORQUE  TE  ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANA, FUE POR ESO  - le gritaba Ron

- ¿ACASO CREES QUE POR  UNA PRENDA ÍNTIMA MIA QUE ENCONTRASTE EN TU CUARTO SIGNIFICA QUE ME HE ACOSTADO CON  HARRY? – decía Ginny furiosa.

- Además ahora Ginny se fue a bañar a  nuestro dormitorio porque se le hizo tarde y Audrey durmió aquí  - decía Harry molesto –

- Eso es cierto – Hermione  volvía a hablar – Audrey durmió anoche aquí en el dormitorio.

- Pero ese no es el caso – le decía Ron a Hermione y luego volteaba a ver a  Harry ya Ginny – EL CASO FUE EN DONDE LA ENCONTRE,.  BUENO FUERA QUE  ESTUVIERA EN EL BAÑÓ, LA ENCONTRÉ SOBRE LAS SÁBANAS DE  "MI CAMA"  QUE NI SIQUIERA TUVIERON LA DECENCIA DE TENDER BIEN.

Harry y Ginny se miraban  entre sí,  aun mas rojos de cuando escasos minutos Ron acababa de tocar la puerta, era verdad, Harry había juntado  las dos camas individuales la noche anterior, según Harry para "tener mayor movilidad"  y en la tarde la había puesto en su lugar, ahora faltaba que Ron en ese momento le reclamara por la mancha de helado de chocolate en sus  sábanas y que ni siquiera se había molestado por cambiarlas.

- DIOS MIO, CUANDO MAMA SEPA QUE  TE ACOSTATE CON HARRY, VERÁS LO QUE SUCEDERÁ, TE DIJE HARRY QUE SI TE METIAS CON GINNY TE IBAS A ENCONTRAR CON SEIS TIPOS QUE TE DESTROSARÍAN.

- NO RON. TU NO DIRAS NADA – decía Ginny gritándole molesta y llena de furia,  sorprendiendo a Hermione y a Harry, por lo visto había sacado el mismo carácter de Molly Weasley, su madre – ES MI VIDA, ES MI DECISIÓN, YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO ME METI CONTIGO NI CON Hermione RESPECTO A  ESO.  FUE TU VIDA Y TU DESCIÓN, NO LA MÍA, AHORA DÉJAME TOMAR  MIS PROPIAS DESICIONES.

- SI, PER YO SOY HOMBRE, ES DIFERENTE – decía Ron rojo del coraje.

- Ginny tiene razón -  Hermione interrumpía apoyando a Ginny

- ¿Ahora tu también los apoyarás? – Ron le decía con ternura a Hermione – Perfecto, todos pónganse en contra mía,

- Tienes suerte de que yo no tenga hermanos mayores Ron, porque sino imagínate como te hubiera ido – decía Hermione hablándole  con sensatez a Ron.

- Ron- Harry se acercaba a el, ahora tenía menos probabilidades de que  le soltara un golpe, pues se miraba mas calmado y claramente Ron miraba con la mejilla de Harry empezaba a tomar un color rojo oscuro justo en donde le había tirado el golpe.

- Escúchame Ron. Tal  vez esto no te paresca justo,  pero  amo a tu hermana con todo el corazón. Tal vez  jamás debí de fijarme en ella, pero eso me fue imposible,  si ella me la hubiera topado en la calle con otro apellido hubiera sido igual,  me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ella. Yo tan solo estoy enamorado de una gran chica que es grandiosa, y que la considero como la mejor mujer del mundo, y esa resulto ser tu hermana, la cual como mujer que amo prometo protegerla  - Harry ya no miraba a Ron, ahora miraba directo a Ginny, le hablaba a ella, y esa mirada  que se perdían en la chica  de cabellos de fuego parecía ser tan sincera que hasta Ron en ningún momento dudo que la quisiera tanto -  y no hacerle daño,  y como hermana tuya Ron, prometo  que esto no dañará nuestra amistad.

Ginny miraba orgullosa a su Harry y le sujetaba la mano fuerte para no separase de él. 

- Lo acabas de hacer Harry, acabas de dañar nuestra amistad – decía Ron triste –

- No empieces Ron  - decía Hermione que hablaba no como la novia o mejor dicho la ex – novia, sino como la amiga – tu sabrías que esto sucedería, además eso es común entre los  jóvenes de esta edad, ellos se quieren y están en su derecho de  hacerlo.

- Si, pero no me imagino a mi hermanita ni  a Harry, tu sabes... juntos –

- Pues no te los imagines – decía Hermione bruscamente - ¿cómo crees que se sentía Harry cada vez que tenía que dormir afuera en el pasillo cuando tu y yo estábamos dentro de la habitación – Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados e inmediatamente se arrepentía por  el  ejemplo que le ponía.

- Aaaaggg – decía Ron  por lo que Ginny comprendió  un "esta bien" – pero no quiero escucharlos hablar de eso, es mas Harry, no quiero  que lo vuelvan a hacer,

- Oyes – decía Ginny molesta –

- Si así lo quieres, así será Ron – decía Harry  tras una mirada asesina de Ginny, y este le regresaba una mirada de:  "ohh, tu  espera"  

- No quiero que comenten nada de nada de sexo y mucho menos dormiré en el pasillo como tu lo hacías Harry – decía Ron – aah y otra cosa Potter,  si me vuelvo a enterar de que tu y mi hermana hicieron de la suya,  le mandaré una carta a mamá  y ahí si se meterán en problemas, y sin olvidar otra cosa "terminando la carrera te casarás con mi hermana".

- RON, NO TE ADELANTES A LOS HECHOS – aún  mas furiosa que antes le contestaba Ginny, aunque ella hubiera querido eso,  pero le molestaba que fuera por orden de su hermano – A TI NADIE TE HA PEDIDO QUE TE CASES  CON HERMIONE 

- Es diferente  - inmediatamente  intervenía Hermione –

- Bueno, bueno. Esta bien. todo lo que tu digas, pero de una vez te digo Ron, que  por  ningún motivo pienso alejarme de tu hermana, a eso me refiero a que ella y yo seguiremos siendo novios.

- Uuy si la terminas, te mato – decía Ron  con una mirada desafiante a Harry

- ¡¡¡¡RON!!!! – gritaba Ginny.

- Esta bien Ginny, esta bien, así quedamos -  y Ron se hacía para atrás un poco cruzando los brazos – aah y por último , llegando Potter, quiero que cambies las sábanas de mi cama.

- Esta bien Ron.

El silencio  reinó por casi un minuto completo, Ron y Harry se echaban una mirada tan desafiante que Ginny  corrió  para tomar algo para ponerle a Harry en la mejilla, mientras le preguntaba a su hermano la razón de la visita a la madriguera y  Ron mas furioso que  serio  le contestaba.

- Ni sabrás lo que paso, parece que los Weasley se están volviendo locos, mamá está histérica por lo que esta apunto de suceder y por lo que sucedió – decía Ron tirándole una mirada casi asesina a su amigo –  todo parece que se viene como una avalancha.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – decía Ginny mientras le ponía un hielo a Harry  que había tomado de una nevera pequeña que tenía Hermione y Ginny en la habitación – 

- Pues un sinfín de cosas, la verdad no se ni de donde empezar  - Ron le echaba una mirada a Hermione que se encontraba sentada como si nada a un lado suyo-

- ¿qué le han sucedido? – decía Ginny mientras le frotaba en lo hinchado a Harry-

- que todos se han vuelto locos en esa casa, por suerte nosotros  dos que estamos lejos no nos ha alcanzado la locura, primero, empezaré por lo que no es tan peor, Fred y George abrirán otra tienda.

- Eso es bueno  - dijo Harry que hablaba por primera vez después de que habían discutido –

- Claro que no es bueno – decía Ron dándole la contra a Harry – papá esta asustadísimo, quieren abrir una tienda de sortilegios pero para muggles,  mi madre ya les dijo que los desheredaría pero a ellos nos les ha importado.

- Bueno, es que no existe una fortuna  Weasley – decía Ginny mientras  se limpiaba  la mano el agua del hielo  en su ropa –

- Pero eso no es todo, Fred esta saliendo  con una tipa no muy buena, además ni me creerán quien es.

- Déjame adivinar – decía Hermione –

- No creo que adivines, es Pansy Parkinson (n/a: sino se escribe así, línchenme, pero yo creo que ustedes entienden a quien)

- QUUUEEEEE – decían los tres chicos.

- Yo también reaccioné de la misma manera , Fred tan solo sale con ella porque dice que es una chica fácil, pero ya lo amenacé  si llega a quedar dentro de la familia.

- ¿cómo que Fred sale con esa tipa? – decía Ginny incrédula –

- Y eso no es todo, será que mejor  te sientes Ginny – Pero en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta,  y sin decir a mas, esta se abría y una cabeza platinada se asomaba –

- Pasa Audrey – decía Ginny – 

- Sorry, es que he olvidado mi mochila – decía Audrey mientras saludaba a Ron –

- Continúa – decía Harry

- Bueno. Percy y Penélope se casarán en un mes – Ron soltaba así  la sopa  haciendo  que Audrey volteara a verlo y se quedara parada escuchando a un lado de la cama.

- Vaya hasta que se han decido – decía Hermione.

- ¿tendremos boda? – preguntaba Audrey –

- Cállate Audrey , y ni  siquiera saben porque tan rápido –decía Ron – Penélope tiene tres meses de embarazo.

- ¿QUUUEEE??? Jajajajaja – Ginny reía y Harry se miraba atónico, Hermione se quedaba callada y agachaba la cabeza. Audrey tan solo  mostraba una sonrisa.

- Cállate Ginny que si tu sigues así serás la siguiente – Ginny definitivamente dejo de reír y Audrey le tiraba una mirada a Ginny que si alguien las hubiera visto las hubiera descubierto.

- HEY – decía Harry en protesta –

- Ya pues ¿me van a dejar seguir hablando? Y eso no es lo peor – los otros cuatro chicos se quedaban callados y luego se miraban entre si.

- Seré tía – decía Ginny mirando a Hermione y esta seguía con la mirada perdida-

- Ginny, guarda silencio, eso no es lo peor. Resulta que hace  una semana acaba de llegar Bill  de Egipto con un niño de dos años de edad diciendo que es su hijo.

- ¿QUUUEE? – volvía a repetir  Ginny, esta  mas sorprendida aún.

- Si, mamá le dijo que estaba loco, y Bill dijo que era hijo suyo. Bill se ha casado desde hace mas de tres años y medio y  no quiso decirle nada a mamá porque es una muggle, tu sabes cómo se pondría mamá con eso.

- ¿qué tiene tu madre con los muggles? – le preguntaba Audrey algo molesta –

- No con los muggles, pero sabe de los problemas que hay en un matrimonio de un muggle y de una persona del  mundo mágico,  es que mi mamá lee corazón de bruja, tu sabes..

- Espera, y como ha reaccionado mamá – decía Ginny  con interés –

- UUUY no tienes ni idea. Dice Fred y George que estuvo llorando por dos días, se encerró en su habitación y dice que parecía como si un torbellino dentro del cuarto hubiera pasado.

- ¿tanto le molesta a tu mama que el niño sea mitad muggle? – decía Harry  sorprendido.

- No es eso, es que mi mamá dijo que cómo era posible que le hayan quitado el privilegio de ser abuela por primera vez, que como era posible que Bill no le hubiera llamado para contarle de su matrimonio, y lo peor no es ahí, sino que la esposa ha muerto dos meses después que el bebé había nacido, la abuela materna se había hecho cargo de él y nosotros ni en cuenta.

- Y ¿esta seguro que es hijo suyo?

- Tan seguro como que es pelirrojo y pecoso – decía Ron aun mirando con un poco de rencor a Ginny – se llama Arthur.

- No lo puedo creer –decía Ginny – ¿Bill como padre?

- Bueno al menos ya eres tía, desde hace dos años lo eres – decía Audrey- ¿y ya lo conociste Ron?

- Claro, esta en casa, es un niño curioso, se parece a Percy, aunque mamá insiste que es igual que cuando yo era pequeño, yo no lo creo así. Además es tremendo, yo no aguanto a los niños, es mas, nunca me han gustado, de pequeño no solía ni aguantar a mis hermanos, mucho menos a  niños que ni son míos, de hecho si fuera por mi, no quisiera tener hijos nunca.

- No digas eso – Ginny miraba como Hermione se asustaba y los ojos le empezaban a brillar  por lo que posiblemente fueran unas lágrimas, Harry se percataba de eso, y parecía comprender lo que sucedía – un hijo es una bendición que...

- Aaayy  Ginny no empieces, esas son bobadas, los niños  tan solo estorban, los primeros  meses se la pasan chillando y  manchando todo lo que ven,  se la pasan vomitando leche hechada a perder,  aparte que cuestan mucho,  son patéticos y hay que hacerles cariñitos para que no te odien en la adolescencia, mejor cómprate un gato, es mas independiente y no tienes que cambiarle el pañal y lo mejor, duran  menos de 15 años y no te andan pidiendo dinero para que les compres un carro, mucho menos te salen con  domingo siete  embarazando a sus novias.

Ginny se quedaba callada, y miraba como Hermione se levantaba y entraba directo al baño como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero Ginny comprendía  lo que ocurría, era muy cruel por parte de Ron lo que acababa de decir, pero le había prometido no decirle nada a su hermano. Además sabía que estos eran punto menos al bebé de Hermione, eso significaba que ahora mas que nada Hermione no iba a querer tener el bebé

- Vamos Ron, no estarás hablando en serio – decía Harry 

- Claro que si estoy hablando en serio  ¿no me digas que tu si piensas tener hijos?

- Claro que si, quiero tener tres hijos, pero será cuando termine la universidad, no ahora, ya que pueda darles un buen futuro.

Ginny se había parado  y le había tocado la puerta del baño a Hermione, los chicos parecían discutir respecto al su futuro.

- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – decía Ginny mientras tocaba la puerta del baño 

- Si Ginny –  decía Hermione desde adentro y en eso se acercaba Audrey con una mirada de preocupación y le susurraba a Ginny asustada y sin que los  dos jóvenes  escucharan.

- Hermione esta embarazada ¿verdad? – decía Audrey mientras Ginny no podía negarlo, pero tampoco aceptarlo, no en ese momento – lo se, la  he visto, mi madre dice que cuando una mujer esta embarazada su mirada luce diferente, no creí que fuera verdad, pero ahora que he visto a Hermione lo he comprobado, además el estúpido comentario de tu hermano le ha roto el corazón.

La chica pelirroja miraba incrédula a Audrey, era mas lista de lo que parecía.

El cielo estaba tan nublado  como era de costumbre todos los días en Londres, mas aún que la estación de otoño se hacía notar mas desde esos días. Eran escasos  ocho de la mañana del sábado. Ya empezaba  a hacer frío, pero a ella no parecía importarle tanto,  pues estaba a un lado de la personita que más quería. Un golpe en el rostro hizo que  abriera sus ojos.

- ahora no Jim, deja dormir mas a  mamá – decía la chica pelirroja mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Y luego un grito acompañado de una risa volvía a hacer que la chica de ojos marrones volviera a abriros ojos. Ahí estaba el pequeño de no mas de 10 meses de edad, levantado sobre  su madre, con sus ojitos algo hinchados por apenas haberse levantado, sus ojos color  azul índigo parecían brillarle del gusto porque su mami había dormido con el. Su pelo negro se encontraba tan despeinado que esta vez si le ganaba a su padre en algo.

- Ok, ok,  te daré desayuno – y  Ginny se levantaba, el pequeño le regalaba una gran sonrisa y le daba los brazos para que lo levantara y ella con un gran cariño lo tomaba y lo ponía sobre su cintura y se ponía unos viejos zapatos de noche – Jim ¿tienes  hambre? – decía su mamá cariñosamente impidiendo que el pequeño se llevara el dedo gordo a la boca de costumbre. Ginny se había preguntado de donde diablos el niño había aprendido la maña de chuparse el dedo pulgar de su mano, Snape le había dicho que con una sencilla poción dejaría de hacerlo, pero Ginny se había negado, era muy chico para eso, ella trataría de quitarle esa costumbre de otro modo.

Ginny caminó por la pequeña casa, pasó por un pequeño pasillo y fue hacia la cochina que era el lugar mas grande de la casa después de la sala. Al  menos era el único lugar de la casa que había podido  mantener con un ambiente hogareño. Desde que había entrado a ala universidad había visto menos a James, había veces se que lograba escabullir de su hermano y de sus amigos para dormir una noche en la cabaña en la que vivía James  bajo  la supervisión de Lupin y de Snape. Esta cabaña pertenecía dentro del territorio detrás de una gran mansión que hace poco había comprado el padrino de James: Draco Malfoy.

Ponía al pequeño sobre una silla especial que tenía para comer. Mientras  ella se acercaba a la estufa y la pendía para  poner un sartén, ella se acercaba y miraba con orgullo a su pequeño, ya estaba grande, era un poco mas independiente que hace unos meses atrás. Ya había logrado decir una que otra palabra, una que era mama, aunque no podía aun  cortar las frases, los dientes del frente ya le habían salido, y era todo un remolino si lo dejaba en la andadera (n/a: es una especie de carrito en donde los bebes aprenden a caminar), uno tenía que andar cuidándolo, aunque era un niño que en realidad no daba mucho problema, tan solo  era  un niño demasiado curioso y  cada día  se parecía mas a su padre, no había duda. Algunas veces Ginny  penso en decirle a Harry lo de James, sabía que la perdonaría y que se enamoraría de su hijo como ella lo estaba, pero luego que pensaba bien las cosas, la verdad no quería decírselo aun, es mas, no tenía  planeado  decírselo. 

El pequeño James jugaba con una dona de plástico roja, un juego muggle  para bebes, se lo echaba a la boca  y miraba un poco desesperado y hambriento a su madre. Fue despues cuando Ginny llegaba  con un huevo que había freído en mantequilla y  había dejado la yema no tan cocida para que el pequeño pudiera pasarla.

- ¿sabes James? Ahora vendrá tu tía Audrey a visitarte, iremos al parque – decía Ginny al pequeño mientras le daba una cuchara de huevo- ojalá que no llueva  y nuestros planes se lograrán

- Buenos días Ginny – decía Severus entrando a la cocina ya bañado e ignorando al pequeño con  el mismo aspecto de años atrás cuando le daba clases a Ginny en Hogwars, se dirigía hacia el refrigerador.

- Buenos días profesor Snape – decía Ginny mientras le daba otra cuchara al pequeño que  cuando vio a Severus  sus ojitos azules le brillaban y empezaba a levantar sus manitas para llamar la atención de este, mientras como siempre Severus ignoraba al pequeño. Era raro para Ginny, pero nunca  había visto  que Snape le dedicara una sonrisa a James o algún cariño, siempre se había mostrado indiferente hacia el pequeño, pero James  tan solo lo miraba y se le deshacían los ojos, era como esa figura paterna que no tenía  o tal vez la figura del abuelo, quien sabe, pero Ginny se divertía bastante ver a  Snape algunas veces  logró ver como este le  dirigía una mirada de ternura a James, y esto era tan raro,  nunca creyó que Snape fuera capaz de mostrar cariño por algo.

- Venga a tomarlo – decía Ginny dejando a un lado el plato - ¿qué no ve que el  James quiere que lo cargue? 

- Pues para eso estas tu – decía Snape con un tono golpeado –

- Anda, no le diré a nadie – decía Ginny con gracia – 

Snape se dirigía al pequeño James que ya estaba acostumbrado a la frialdad de Severus, sin embargo el era feliz en sus brazos. El lo tomaba y lo cargaba y el pequeño dejaba soltar una risita de júbilo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Snape como si fuera su costumbre. Snape se encontraba molesto pues Ginny lo miraba con una gran sonrisa  y luego el pequeño agarraba con una manita el rostro  rasurado de Snape y  parecía balbucear algunas sílabas que Ginny decía que eran cariñitos que James  solía decir.

- ¿y tu? ¿qué tanto me dices? – le decía  Severus en un tono golpeado a James que cualquiera otro se hubiera sentido mal, excepto Jim, que le daba risa al escucharlo hablar – anda, vete con tu madre, y dile en tu idioma que te cambie el pañal que ya hueles a podrido – y le daba el pequeño a Ginny que lograba ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de Snape por el pequeño,  por lo visto le recordaba a una persona, no era ningún Potter, sino a  cierta chica pelirroja de apellido Evans.

- Anda vamos – decía Ginny al pequeño.

Un rato después Ginny había alimentado al pequeño, bañado y cambiado, al igual que ella, al pequeño le había puesto un pequeño  overol de mezclilla acompañado debajo de este un suéter de cuello de tortuga color verde, el pequeño andaba muy bien  tapado para la fría mañana. Le había puesto un gorro negro tejido que su  padrino Draco le había comprado y  una chamarra por último  color verde. 

- Ohh, pero que guapo te vez James, ahora iremos al parque,  esperaremos a Audrey para irnos,  ok – le decía Ginny cariñosamente. Solía  hablarle, ha pesar de que el pequeño no parecía comprenderle del todo, pero eso era bueno.

Se escuchaba que tocaban la puerta de la cabaña, Ginny tomaba  en brazos a James para ir a abrir la puerta. 

- No se preocupe profesor Lupin, es  Audrey, quedamos en vernos ahora en la mañana para ir la parque.

- Dudo que sea ella, siempre se levanta tarde, es una floja – decía Lupin mientras daba la media vuelta.

- Si  james,  ya nos vamos a ir – decía Ginny mientras procuraba ver al pequeño y abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo – deja que mamá abra la puerta.

Ginny abría la puerta mientras  se subía el pequeño a su cintura que estaba apunto de resbalársele y se detenía justo cuando miraba una imagen de un hombre. Se quedó callada, pasmada sin decir nada. Los ojos del hombre que se encontraba  salidos como platos incrédulo a lo que había visto y había escuchado. Ella no sabia que decir, no sabía ni que hablar  y la única persona que rompía el  silencio era  James que justo en ese momento se tiraba al llanto un poco molesto  porque quería bajarse.

- ¿quién dijiste que eras? – le dijo el hombre que Ginny tan bien conocía y tartamudeaba al querer hablar -   ese, ese  es ¿tu hijo?

- yo...  – Ginny no logró decir nada. Una voz que venía de adentro de la casa hizo que Ginny se hiciera a un lado.

- Vete Ginny,  yo le diré todo, vete al parque, regresa  despues – Ginny no podía ni hablar, tomaba al pequeño  bien entre sus brazos y sin decir nada con el corazón queriéndosele salir, preguntándose como había llegado ahí, salía casi corriendo, huyendo con su pequeño en  brazos.

- Dime que diablos esta sucediendo Remus – le decía el hombre confundido y aparentemente furiosos – no debiste dejarla ir.

- Pasa es hora de que te diga toda la verdad, es muy necesario – Remus dejaba entrar a Sirius que lucía tan pálido  y cerraba la puerta fuertemente para que nadie mas lograra entrar en bastante tiempo.

CONTINUARA.....


	21. un nuevo niñero

**Capitulo  20**

**UN NUEVO NIÑERO**

Estaba paralizada, sentada en una banca de un parque  viendo hacia la nada, entre sus brazos traía a su  pequeño que luchaba  por  bajarse y deshacerse de su madre para ir a jugar con  algunos niños que se encontraban en algunos juegos del parque. Se preguntaba que era lo que iba a suceder ahora que Sirius la había visto, ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de decir algo, de defenderse, no pudo hacerlo, temía porque sabría que Sirius iría corriendo a contarle a Harry lo que acababa de ver.

- Tu no puedes Jim, aun estas muy pequeño para ir a jugar, son juegos de niños grandes– decía la joven madre mientras el pequeño le dirigía una mirada y le señalaba el lugar en donde se encontraban los demás niños -  anda James, bueno, tan solo caminaremos hacia allá.

Ginny tomaba de las dos manos a pequeño, al menos ya daba pasos el solito apoyado de las manos de su madre y se dirigía casi rápido hacia el lugar en donde estaban los niños con pasos un poco torpes y  luego después de que Ginny  lo sentaba en un columpio sobre sus piernas y sin ánimos empezaba a impulsarse.

No podía dejar de pensar, no sabría lo que  vendría después de eso, ¿y si regresaba y le explicaba todo a Sirius? Le pediría que no dijera nada, le preocupaba la seguridad de James, o tal vez perder  de nuevo a Harry, ¿qué  haría Harry?¿y si no lo aceptaba? ¿si no le creería? Y luego el pequeño James insistía en bajársele de las piernas de Ginny, quería ser mas independiente ahora.

- No James, cuantas veces te tengo que decir, no puedes caminar sin mi, aun  no – Ginny  lo logró sujetar de una manita, el  pequeño ya estaba parado  a un lado suyo y  trataba de caminar hacia los demás juegos.

-  ¿acaso aun no  camina? – Ginny escuchó la voz de n hombre que venía justo de detrás de ella,  volteó y  vio a alguien que inmediatamente tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía.

- Aun no,  es muy pequeño para caminar – de contestó Ginny al hombre que  aparentaba tener unos 28 años de edad, de pelo  platinado ondulado y muy cortito, con rostro  afilado, que  le recordaba a su ahora amigo Draco Malfoy, con la diferencia que  este tenía los ojos  castaños y su rostro lucía con una que otra cicatriz que  revelaba algunas peleas que habrá tenido  tal vez en la calle. Su ropas eran obscuras y su mirada era algo fija, fría y segura – 

- No sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? – se acercaba mas el  hombre mientras Ginny miraba algo desconfiada  y tomaba a James que se molestaba un poco porque quería  irse –

- No, creo que no – le contestó al hombre algo nerviosa y cohibida –

- Si, era de esperarse,  estabas  casi inconsciente cuando ten ayude – dijo acercándose mas a ella – son Frank  Lasswell, el mismo que te ayudo a quitarle a ese idiota.

- Ooh claro, mucho gusto, soy  Ginny Weasley, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo para agradecerte por tu ayuda – dijo mientras subía a James sobre su cintura bien, pues  se le resbalaba y le daba la mano –

- No te preocupes, ¿no te ha vuelto a  molestar? No creo que lo vuelva a hacer,

- ¿quién? Aaahh, Colin,  bueno...... no..... creo que le  metiste un buen susto

- se lo merecía el estúpido – Ginny podía observar que el hombre  tenía un carácter  tal vez algo violento, salvaje y aventurero,  se notaba  que siempre se metía en problemas   - cuando quieras te vuelvo a ayudar.

Ginny tan solo sonrió  y se limitó a mirar a James que estaba mas calmado observando algo impresionado a  Frank.

- No hay duda, esa  mirada del pequeño es igual que la tuya,  cuando te conocí no me imaginé que tuvieras un hijo – dijo  el hombre mientras miraba a Ginny como esperando una respuesta alo que le decía.

- Ehhhh.......... este ......... – Ginny  inmediatamente  se puso algo roja, no quería mentir, no le gustaba decir que James no era su hijo, pero recordaba las palabras que siempre le decía  el profesor Lupin: respecto a la seguridad. – No es mi hijo.

El pequeño parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que decía su madre, pues ahora empujaba con fuerza y molesto queriéndose bajar  de los brazos de Ginny.

- Soy su niñera – no  muy segura dijo esto sosteniendo al pequeño – James, no empieces, no te puedes bajar .

- Espera –  hombre le quitaba de los brazos a James y lo sacudía un poco hacia arriba algo divertido para que se despejara el pequeño que soltaba una  risita de alegría – los niños suelen enfadarse a esta edad demasiado.

- Eso ha de ser – Ginny  tomaba de nuevo al pequeño y luego  el hombre volteaba a ambos lados  viendo que nadie lo viera y sacaba su  varita, mencionaba unas  palabras y  sacaba una pequeña paleta de fresa y se la daba – creo que eso bastará.  Eres  mago por lo visto.

- Así es,  soy mago – decía Frank mientras miraba como el pequeño  se llevaba a la boca la paleta  y la agarraba no del palito, sino del dulce feliz y calmado - ¿te extraña?

Frank había notado que  Ginny miraba extrañada.

- Si, bueno, tal vez no, lo que pasa es que no se me haces conocido

- Ahh, chica popular, déjame adivinar, eres de Howgarts ¿no?

- Así es.

- Fui a ese colegio por dos años, aaah lo recuerdo... dijiste ¿Weasley?

- Si, ese es mi apellido, 

- Entonces no me equivoco de chica . dijo casi en un susurro,

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – dijo Ginny tal vez un poco molesta

-  Como no notarlo antes, el cabello rojo y  las pecas, clásico de los Weasley – dijo Frank,  mientras a Ginny no parecía  caerle muy bien – Conocí a tu hermano Bill, es tu hermano ¿verdad?

- Si, es mi hermano

- Lo conocí en la estación de King's Cross, tu debiste de ser una bebé, pero   en el segundo año me expulsaron. Después me fui a Bulgaria a un colegio de magia, estuve en Drumstrang.

- Así que eres mago y conociste a mi hermano.

- Ajá.

- ¿por qué te expulsaron de Hogwatrs?

- Porque  les hice una pequeña broma al maestro de pociones y a la de transformaciones que no olvidaran en años, eso fue todo.

Ginny se quedó  callada y tomó un leve color  rojo en sus mejillas cuando el  hombre la miraba con insistencia directo a  los ojos,  tenia una mirada  penetrante  e insistente.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que  nos vayamos, te estamos quitando tu tiempo

- Claro que no, tan solo vine  a caminar – dijo  Frank mientras daba un paso al frente de Ginny, notando que ella se sentía un poco incomoda porque invadía su espacio.

El pequeño  James  dejaba caer la paleta que lo había mantenido  cayado por un buen rato,  Ginny se sentía mareada  y un poco incómoda por la situación, no sabía  porque razón en el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

- Es que... ¿cómo es posible?... no lo puedo creer – Sirius  miraba a su amigo con  asombro- es que me es  casi imposible que todo esto  haya pasado sin que  nadie se haya dado cuenta.

- Bueno pues...  yo también creía lo mismo. Se me hacía casi imposible, pero... creo que Dumbledore lo ha sabido manejar a la perfección toda la situación....

- ¿Y Harry? ....  Sirius miraba a Lupin con cierta furia en su mirada – dime ¿y  Harry? ¿crees que se merezca esto? ¿qué culpa ha tenido el chico? Ni siquiera le han dado la oportunidad que se haga responsable de sus actos... y claro.. como lo va a hacer si ni siquiera han tenido la bondad de hablar bien con el... ni siquiera Ginny  que ahora es  su novia.

- ¿Ginny? – No era  algo que a Lupin le sorprendía darse cuenta de que la joven  había vuelto con Harry – pero... ¿acaso  esa  chamaca no comprende? No debería de andarse arriesgando de ese modo.. luciéndose  con Harry... dios... 

- ¿vez? ¿cómo crees que me he sentido cuando dijo que ese niño era suyo?  Inmediatamente se me vio la imagen de  Harry con cara de  estúpido por el amor... Harry me había avisado que ahora estaba con Ginny, en su carta se podía  notar que era feliz.... pero después que recibí  tu carta, diciéndome que me necesitabas, no creí que  me encontraría con esto.... lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido sería que ese niño es de Harry..

- Por favor, tan solo es cuestión que lo veas y notarás su gran parecido – Lupin  notaba como a su amigo le brillaban los ojos con una gran intensidad por la furia que llevaba dentro.

- No.. no lo ví y no  me interesa verlo, ni a el ni a su madre- Sirius y Lupin guardaban  silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el mismo Lupin volvió a hablar.

- Cambiarás de parecer cuanto te cuente   todo.. ya te conté gran parte de lo que pasó cuando  Ginny estaba en Hogwarts, ocultando su embarazo, pero aun no te he contado cual fue la razón por la cual  ocultamos al pequeño.

- Me imagino que ha ser Harry – dijo Sirius sin rodeos y con una mirada desafiante –

- No, no lo es del completo.. ¿tienes conocimiento de los documentos que encontró hace tiempo Dumbledore? Las profecías.

- Si, si lo  se.

- Se están cumpliendo – Lupin se detuvo por unos segundos para pasar saliva.

- Aaayyy por favor  Remus. ¿cómo pueden creer en eso? Lo único que me he percatado de lo que ha pasado es de el ataque de Voldemort  y..... – Sirius guardó silencio un momento y  la primera imagen que se le vino fue  la misma que hace menos de una hora acababa de ver: Ginny con el pequeño.

- ¿ves? – dijo Lupin levantándose -  es  la segunda, el embarazo de  la mujer de fuego,  Dumbledore lo notó  demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba embarazada cuando descubrió quien era.

- Bueno son dos profecías,  y  tal vez...

- Son mas de dos... – dijo Lupin – James  ha nacido con la marca de Harry.

- ¿LA CICATRIZ? – dijo  incrédulo Sirius - ¿QQQQUUUUEEEE????  NO ESO NO PUEDE SER... LAS CICATRICES  NO SE HEREDAN.

- Sirius,  el pequeño tiene  su cicatriz, parece como si hubiera sido una marca de nacimiento. En el mismo lugar, de  la misma forma, tan solo que el no la lleva siempre.

- Esss  quee.... no... eso no puede ocurrir – Sirius se negaba y no escuchaba lo que Lupin decía con claridad -¿dices que no la lleva siempre?

- No... tan solo cuando hay alguna manifestación de magia negra a su alrededor.. no sabemos con exactitud  que tan cerca puede llegar a sentirla, pero   el pequeño no esta bien Sirius.

- Heredó la cicatriz ....  -Aun lucía incrédulo Sirius y miraba atónico una foto que estaba de James en el escritorio que estaban sentados – ¿cómo pudo haber ocurrido?

- No sabemos con exactitud. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Ginny se haya enfrentado a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y...

- Voldemor Remus, se llamaba Voldemort, ya no hay que temerle mas, el ya no existe..

- Lo siento Sirius, es la costumbre, pero como te decía Dumbledore cree que  haya sido la maldición _Crucios  _misma que le fue hecha a Ginny cuando estaba embarazada y que casi hacía que perdiera a al pequeño.

- ¿crees que haya sido eso? 

- Eso y que Harry es el padre – Lupin  se levantaba y tomaba un libro de un estante y lo abría. Justo dentro había una hoja suelta que no pertenecía al libro y luego con voz un poco temblorosa leía para  Sirius:

- "_El elegido llevará la marca del niño que vivió, mas no será  el, sino su fruto que será de su sangre  y de una sangre limpia"_

- ¿Son las profecías? – decía Sirius señalando el papel que estaba en las manos de Lupin -  

- No – contestaba Lupin  todavía con el pedazo de hoja entre sus dedos – es  tan solo unas anotaciones que yo mismo hice y  eso no es todo:

- _" Resaltará su marca  cada vez que la magia oscura esté  penetrada en el aire"    "Con su sangre levantará de las profundidades al  mago mas tenebroso de los tiempos" _

- No creo que eso sea cierto – Dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos –

- Se nota que no haz notado su cicatriz, tan solo ha ocurrido dos veces, el día que nació y hace una  semana. Por eso te he pedido que vengas a  apoyarme, no creo que Snape pueda el solo.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás? – decía Sirius  con curiosidad.

- Veré  que es lo que ha ocurrido, buscaré indicios de algún ataque que se haya hecho.

- Últimamente no ha habido ningún ataque, lo se por el propio ministerio, me mantengo bien informado.

- No confíes en el  ministerio, entre  Snape y yo hemos descubierto  algunas irregularidades  dentro  de este, creemos que el último   ataque fue  hace  unos  días sin embargo aun no encontramos nada.

- Y ¿por qué   Snape no es el que va a buscar? – Sirius parecía algo molesto por el hecho de quedarse con su ex compañero de Hogwarts.

- Porque el tiene que quedarse aquí. El es  el único que puede preparar una poción  para el  niño, además pronto será luna llena y   yo en estos días suelo ocultarme.

- ¿Una poción? ¿para que diablos?

- Para ayudar  a cesarle el dolor a James – Dijo Sirius tristemente – te dije que ese niño no es muy sano, aunque cuando  no sucede nada es demasiado activo. Yo diría que es de más, sin embargo hay algo que no te he comentado.. ni Ginny lo sabe pero...   si los ataques  a muggles o a brujos comienzan y no los podemos controlar... es niño no resistirá mas..... creemos que por lo mucho llegue a resistir  hasta los dos años de vida si es que nos va  bien.

Sirius guardó silencio. Vio como a su amigo le brillaron los ojos a causa de unas posibles lágrimas que pudieran salirle por la tristeza, en verdad  el se había encariñado con el pequeño. Luego Remus volteaba a otro lado para ocultar sus ojos cristalizados.

- Creo que  con mas razón deberían de decirle a Harry de la existencia de.. ¿dijiste James? – 

- Si, se llama James – una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lupin – Pero  te diré algo, eso no nos pertenece a nosotros, sino a Ginny decírselo.

- ¿Y cuando se lo dirá? Remus ¿cuándo? -  Sirius levantaba la voz  en protesta- ¿cuándo le lleve el cuerpo de  el que fue su hijo?

- No digas eso – Inmediatamente se escuchaba una voz que le  era familiar, volteaban y ahí estaba Snape. - ¿Tu que sabes Black si ni siquiera conoces bien lo que ha ocurrido?

- Para eso yo se lo estoy  contando – decía Lupin  con voz calmada y determinante  con el propósito de que no se llegara  a hacer mas grande el asunto. Sirius  parecía mas enojado –

- No se porque Dumbledore  te pidió a ti que viniera, en cambio yo tenía mas derecho por ser el padrino de Harry – dijo Sirius levantándose para quedar en el mismo nivel que Snape.

- Tal vez yo no hubiera venido, pero de algo si  estuviera seguro es que  hubieran visto a un hombre lobo en la ciudad muggle de Londres- Dijo Snape con algo de sarcasmo - ¿acaso  tu hubieras podido  realizar la pócima para Lupin?

- Desgraciado -  Sirius caminó con furia hacia Snape pero   intervino Lupin  rápidamente –

- No te llamé para que vinieras a  discutir con Severus – decía Lupin  justo en medio de los dos.

- ¿Severus? ¿desde cuando tan amigo suyo? – dijo Sirius sentándose en silla sin voltearlo a ver.

- Juraría que estas celoso – dijo Snape con cierta risita burlona –

- AA MI NO  ME ---

- YA POR FAVOR – decía Lupin tomando orden – NO ES MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR  ¿ACASO NO SABEN LA GRAVEDAD DEL ASUNTO?

Los  dos se quedaban callados y luego Sirius volvía a hablar.

- No se cual es la finalidad de  que  le mantengan a Harry todo esto oculto

- Desde que conozco a Potter lo único que ha hecho es  meterse en problemas – contestó Snape mientras  Sirius amenazaba con levantarse de su silla e irlo a golpear hasta que una mirada de severidad por parte de Lupin lo calmaban y  volvía a hablar.

- Entiende Sirius, James es blanco para los mortífagos que quedan, bastaría con averiguar un poco a Harry para encontrarlo. Por eso  es que ....  – Lupin prefirió guardar silencio, estaba a punto de decir su desacuerdo ante la pareja de Harry y Ginny- ... por eso es que tenemos que tomar medidas... hemos hecho lo que  tuvimos a nuestro alcance con Ginny, para la sociedad muggle y del mundo mágico, ella tan solo es una bruja , hija del secretario del ministro de magia que estudia la universidad en Londres.

- No se para que le das tanta explicación – decía Snape  mientras le echaba una mirada casi asesina a Sirius.

- Porque  no confío en nadie mas  - dijo Lupin mientras miraba a Sirius – espero que me ayudes, tan solo son tres meses los cuales  yo me iré 

- No lo se Remus, no me gustaría mentirle a Harry, me siento mal con el hecho de que me hayas confiado ese secreto y ocultárselo al muchacho –

- Te dije que no deberías de confiar en tu amigo – dijo Snape mientras Sirius se miraba aun mas molesto.

- Me quedaré – dijo Sirius.

- Perfecto..  mira,  ese niño te caerá muy bien. Es buen muchachito, no da nada de lata. Tan solo son  una que otra cosa las cuales tienes que estar atento.

- Claro  - dijo Sirius pensando un poco - ... pero...  una cosa.. ¿por qué crees que James está  en peligro mas ahora que  antes?

- Porque hace  semanas atrás alguien atacó a Ginny.

- Estúpido muchacho de la cámara – dijo Snape -  no se como Dumbledore  pudo haber confiado  en él  después de que le borró la memoria.

- Pues en ti lo hizo – dijo Sirius  mirando de reojo  y entre dientes

- Lo se, pero creyó que no causaría peligro. Antes de que James naciera este joven amigo de Ginny se percató de su estado y Dumbledore  por seguridad le borró la memoria.  Por equivocación y mala elección Ginny terminó siendo su novia y ahora que ha  terminado con el en este verano pasado ... por motivos que tu haz de saber -  Remus se refería a la relación de Ginny y de Harry -creemos que alguien  le ha ayudado a recobrarla y le dijo a Ginny, aun no sabemos si fue por dolido o por venganza de que andaban buscando a James para... traer con  vida  al –que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Patrañas – dijo Sirius –

- Entonces ¿cómo pudo haber sabido ese chico lo de mas profecías?

- No lo se, pero creo que las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que parece, creo que deberíamos de....

- Aquí estas, hasta que  encuentro a alguien– una voz femenina se escuchaba  detrás de Sirius, justo en donde estaba la  puerta, parada y asomaba su  platinada cabellera con una gran sonrisa.

- Audrey ¿sabes para que son las puertas? – Lupin miraba tras unos anteojos que rara vez  se ponía –

- Muchacha entrometida – dejó escapar Snape.

- Lo siento lo que pasa es que ......-  Audrey se quedaba callada y miraba al señor que estaba sentado frente a Lupin y le sonreía dejando un poco embobado al hombre de ojos  azules - .... es que.. quedé de verme con Ginny aquí para ir al parque, pero llegue  tarde y bueno.....  abrí la puerta ... tu sabes... como   Fred y G...

- Si Audrey , si,  Ginny se fue hace un buen rato, anda vete, me imagino que te ha de estar esperando en el parque. – Lupin le hacía  señas con la mano para que se retirara pero la chica no  parecía moverse del marco de  la puerta y volteaba coquetamente con Sirius que  estaba algo embobado. 

- ¿Acaso no me piensa presentar  a ese apuesto hombre? – decía Audrey sin descaro y con una gran sonrisa.

- No, anda vete.

- Sirius Black.- se escuchaba y luego  le daba la mano para presentarse – mucho gusto.

- Sii..ssiriuuss ¿Black? – decía Audrey asustada entendiendo quien era y haciéndose para atrás, Sirius bajaba la mano algo decepcionado – emmm este... creo que me iré  necesito buscar a Ginny.

- Audrey – la detenía Lupin – no, espera.

- ¿Sí? – decía algo preocupada Audrey.

- Mejor espérame afuera, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Esta bien. – Se daba la media vuelta  y cerraba la puerta

- ¿quién era?

- Audrey, la amiga entrometida de Ginny.

- Creo que la asusté 

- No, no es eso, es que sabe que eres el padrino de Harry.

- A esa chica, nada la asusta – terminó de decir Snape.

- Apuesto a que ha de tener  herencia de alguna veela – dejó escapar Sirius tras un suspiro mientras Snape hacía un gesto como si algo apestara dentro del pequeño cuarto.

Una semana después parecía que todo era un caos completo,  la  facultad de sociología cultural  se estaba preparando para recibir a un centenar de estudiantes  que vendrían de  todas partes del mundo para el campeonato universitario de quidditch, el ministerio de magia estaba involucrado para la seguridad, ya que las instalaciones de la universidad  se encontraban justo en el centro de Londres.  Los preparativos  se miraban por todas partes de la universidad un caos,  los  estudiantes no dejaban de hablar de  los próximos partidos de quiddich, las  chicas no  querían perder la oportunidad de  conocer a chicos y los chicos igual.

Sin embargo algo raro estaba ocurriendo en los últimos días. Hermione se miraba  demasiado rara  e ida. Su rostro parecía pálido y ahora volvía a parar  mas tiempo en la biblioteca como en los viejos tiempos, Harry creía que era  por causa de Ron, ambos  no daban su brazo a torcer. Por otra parte Ron parecía disfrutar su soltería; cada noche  después de los  cansados entrenamientos de quidditch el se iba con Scott y otros compañeros a un bar que estaba muy cerca  de  la universidad a disfrutar de lo que Ron decía que era su juventud.

Los tres chicos  extranjeros de América que últimamente  Harry se había hecho amigos suyos  también sufrían  de cambios. Scott parecía algo triste porque Paulina   no le hacía caso, parecía que esta chica tenía  sus propios problemas como para preocuparse por lo de los demás, estaba así desde  que le habían comentado de que México asistiría a Londres para participar en  el campeonato entre universidades. Scott se unía al grupo de los solteros y se iba también al bar, pero al igual estaba emocionado porque llegarían viejos  compañeros suyos de América.

Silvia no dejaba de quejarse en todo momento del  horrible frío de Londres, parecía afectarle y era ya clásico  escucharla mencionar la ya trillada queja, y en su rostro  se dejaba ver una nariz roja por los  helados vientos.

Ginny parecía mas concentrada en los estudios,  no era raro verla metida también en la  biblioteca con un pesado libro de historia y la cabeza metida en este.  Audrey, ella...... ella seguía siendo  Audrey.

Sin embargo alguien se miraba demasiado contento entre los jóvenes que se escuchaban hablar  de quidditch y de chicas.

- Es una lástima que no vengan muchas chicas, en verdad, me hubiera gustado conocer a una alemana – decía un chico  algo robusto y bigotón para su edad.

- Tengo entendido que tan solo son dos equipos de  quidditch tienen a chicas, uno es el de Australia y otro es el de México – contestó un chico alto  de color

- Pero, ¿qué no México nunca ha aceptado a una mujer en su equipo?

-  No  el equipo  de la selección nacional, en el de la universidad  si ha aceptado, de hecho tienen a  una  mujer  como  guardian.

-  Te equivocas – le dijo el otro chico – Esa mujer es tan buen guardian que quedó  en la selección nacional mexicana, de hecho es la primer mujer que entra, tu sabes, los mexicanos son algo machistas y bueno, era muy difícil que una mujer entrara, creo que ha de ser muy buena para que haya quedado.

- ¿Y como sabes tanto? – pregunto el chico robusto- 

- Ahh, pues me mantengo  bien informado, hay una  revista que sale cada mes y que habla de quidditch y de varios equipos de............

Harry caminaba , por todas partes se escuchaba que hablaban de quidditch, era la novedad, sin embargo sabía que estaba prohibido hablar fuera de la facultad de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la magia. Las cosas últimamente no eran muy buenas, sus amigos  parecían separarse cada vez mas de él, tal vez creía que era momentáneo, después de casi  ocho años de amistad era común que  cada quien buscara cosas distintas. 

El se sentía raro  últimamente, tenía una gran ansiedad por siempre andar cerca de su novia,  era  distinto, con lo que había tenido con Cho (en esa relación ambos eran mas independientes de lo que se creía), ella siempre había sido la chica perfecta, linda, carismática,  una excelente jugadora de quidditch y sobre todo buena amante, muy a pesar de las cosas, creyó que la amaba, y que estaba enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo,  pues cada vez que la miraba  sentida  algo raro , pero  lo que al final de cuentas descubrió fue que sentía una fuerte atracción por la  joven de apellido oriental. 

Sin embargo lo de Ginny era distinto, completamente distinto, por una extraña razón  se sentía muy unido a ella, fuera de Voldemort y de los ataques que ambos tuvieron, era algo distinto que  creía saber y que prefería ignorar  y olvidar,  quería empezar de cero, olvidar lo que sentía en Howgarts que era totalmente distinto a lo que sentía por ella ahora, olvidar a Cho (aunque esto no era algo tan fácil  como  parecía) olvidar lo que Ginny tuvo con Colin, cada vez que  el se le atravesaba por la cabeza sentía unos celos  terribles al joven y muchas veces había estado tentado a preguntarle a Ginny hasta donde había llegado con él, pero siempre se terminaba arrepintiendo, temía que terminaran peleándose y  perderla, creía no soportarlo.

Ahí estaba él, acababa de salir de una clase de la que ni siquiera había puesto el mínimo interés, sin embargo fue el primero en salir de la  aula  algo urgido. Salió del pasillo y observó  desde arriba hacia la explanada de la facultad que estaba llena de jóvenes y una voz le interrumpió.

- Oye, ¿haz visto a Ron? – decía una chica  algo pequeña, encogida por el frío del que no estaba acostumbrado –

- Salió a mitad de la clase, ya no volvió, ¿para que lo quieres Silvia?

- Es que.. no lo se... Paulina y Audrey traen una loca idea, no se si  pueda decírtela..

- ¿Loca idea? ¿ustedes? Que raro – dijo Harry con una sonrisa –

- Ayy Harry, no es mi idea, es mas de Audrey que nuestra.

- ¿de que trata?

- Parece que  no te haz dado cuenta, pero se trata de Hermione.

- ¿Hermione? ¿qué le sucede?

- Oyes  ¿qué diablos te pasa? – Decía Silvia molesta – tu conoces mas a Hermione que  alguna de nosotras, creí que  tu sabrías con exactitud que es lo que sucede.

- Aah,  es lo de Ron. Creo que son sus problemas, además no hay nada que solucionar, es cosa entre ellos, yo ya desistí  los dos son demasiado testarudos y orgullosos, por eso ni le muevo , porque los conozco.

-  No, no me refiero a lo de Ron, o tal vez,  lo que sucede es que ella ha estado muy mal,  tal vez es física o emocional , pero  creo que hay que apoyarla porque.... .. ¿Harry? ......  Harry  

Harry parecía no ponerle atención a la chica  de piel apiñolada. Pues estaba mas atento a ver a  otra chica que le llamaba bastante la atención, la chica estaba al fondo del pasillo y  hacía ademanes algo  exagerados para llamar la atención mientras platicaba con un chico.

- ¿No es esa tu ex novia? – preguntaba Silvia con algo de coraje

- ehhhh??

- Aggggr,.  Mejor me voy creo que andas en al luna... – la chica se daba la vuelta – quien diablos entiende a los hombres  todos son una bola de.....

Con tan solo una mirada  hizo que Cho se alborotara porque él le había visto. Harry se limitó a darle una gran sonrisa, tal vez no se dio cuenta del todo pues estaba demasiado contento.

Dio unos pasos y bajó por las escaleras que daban directo a  el piso  de abajo en donde estaba la explanada llena de chicos y no pudo impedirlo. Tenía como una especie de radar conectado a su mente, involuntariamente recorría toda la escuela entre chicos y las buscaba con la mirada. Ahí estaba, con su roja cabellera  mas debajo de los hombros.  Lucía hermosa y una sonrisa se dibujaba en él. Parecía explicarle algo a un chico, pues tenía  un libro abierto y lo miraba sin dejar de hablar, en cambio el chico sin que ella se diera cuenta la miraba con asombro y no parecía ponerle atención.

- Nunca creí verte  así -  escuchaba una voz Harry  bastante familiar y sin dejar de verla  le contestó –

- ¿cómo?

- Jajajaja, ayy Harry,  la verdad me sorprende que  estés así y mira de quien es.

- Ay ya  Ron, ¿qué  tiene de malo? Si,  quiero a tu hermana y que.

- Es que si vieras la cara que haces cada vez que la vez – Ron trataba  de no soltar una risita al ver una mirada fulminante por parte de su amigo.

- Mmmjj,   ¿en donde diablos te habías metido? – preguntó Harry mientras le echaba un último vistazo  a  Ginny –

- AA,  es que ese viejo me enfadó con toda esa estúpida teoría –

- No, no era eso, te vi hoy en  la mañana,  te mirabas  demasiado mal,  creo que ayer se te pasaron las copas.

- Si sabes, entonces ¿para que preguntas? Salí porque el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y quería un gran vaso de agua.

- Creo que estas saliendo demasiado.

- ¿y que? ¿acaso hay alguien que me detenga?. No Harry,  ya no hay nadie – Ron decía esto último con nostalgia y tristeza.

- ¿por qué no vuelves a buscarla y  poner las cosas en claro? .

- Porque ya lo hice una vez y no funcionó  me mando mucho a la....  bueno , tu ya sabes,  además tu haz visto como ella me trata ahora,  no le intereso.

- Yo no diría eso además deberías de buscarla, ella luce distinta como si no tuviera vida.

En ese momento una chica se despedía del chico al que le acababa de explicar unas cosas y caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Hola – la chica pelirroja se acercaba y unos ojos verdes  inmediatamente brillaban con tal intensidad que  no pudo resistirse a ellos y le dio un leve  beso en los labios – mmm  me da alegría verte – le dijo solo al chico de cabellos negros.

- ¿Sí? – le susurraba a Ginny mientras la tomaba de la cintura  y la abrazaba.

- Oigan. Dejen de hacer eso.

- Si, no hay que comer pan enfrente de los  pobres – dijo Ginny en son de broma mientras su hermano cruzaba los brazos-

- ¿Con quien hablabas? – Harry le decía con tal sutileza que no parecía reclamo.

- Con Joshua, quería que le explicara cómo sería el trabajo final de la clase que acabamos de tener –

- ¿Celoso Harry? – decía Ron para molestar  a Harry mientras dejaba escapar una risita burlona.

- No tiene porque esta celoso, aparte Joshua no anda detrás de mi, sino de Hermione, - Ginny miraba como su Hermano tomaba en su rostro desde un color rojo hasta morado del coraje.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a comer? – decía Harry ignorando a Ron que se encontraba ocupado  dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al chico con el que  acaba de platicar su hermana.

- Creo que no puedo –  decía Ginny  algo triste – tengo que pasar a la Biblioteca,  es tan solo un reporte lo que tengo que hacer, no tardaré mucho, si gustas me podrías esperar en el merendero.

- ¿y si mejor te ayudo? – preguntó  Harry con unas ganas tremendas de seguir a su lado.

- No quiero que te aburras

- No lo haré  - le contestaba el ojiverde – contigo no me puedo aburrir

- Mejor quédate con mi  hermano – y  acercándosele al oído de Harry le dijo – tengo que hablar con Hermione, ella está ahí.

- Esta bien  te acompañaré tan solo.

Ron aún miraba con coraje al joven que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía y Harry  con tan solo  darle un leve golpe a Ron le daba entender que caminara. Harry tomaba de la mano a Ginny y la acompañaba hasta la biblioteca en donde la dejaba y  casi se aseguraba que entrara a ella.

Una enorme biblioteca que se encontraba justo en el sótano de la facultad,  era  tal vez  cinco veces mas grande que la de Hogwarts, con grandes estantes de casi dos pisos de altura con un montón de libros escritos, tanto como mágicos como  libros muggles, todos tenían un seguro especial, no era fácil abrirlos y  hojearlos.

Caminó buscando entre las mesas en donde podría estar su amiga, hasta llegar a una, un montón de libros la tapaban como siempre, estaba sentada escribiendo en un pergamino y tenía los dedos manchados por la tinta, lucía  tremendamente mal.  Tenía unas ojeras y su arreglo personal no parecía preocuparle mucho. 

- Hola, perdón por la tardanza, es que me encontré a Harry y a Ron afuera y ...

- No te tienes porque preocupar Ginny, en verdad, esto aquí  desde hace mas de tres horas.  

- ¿En serio? ,  espera... ¿faltaste a clase?

- Esto es mas importante de lo que crees  - decía Hermione  mientras cerraba de golpe un viejo libro  y lo ponía  sobre un montón de libros.

Ginny echaba un vistazo a los títulos de los libros "la mujer y  la anatomía" "9 meses y cómo combatirlos" "medimagia general".

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – le preguntaba la pelirroja mientras la castaña hacía un leve gesto en la  boca  sin contestar y luego  Ginny miraba una página de uno de los libros que estaba  abierto, mostraba información de los tipos de abortos que había y de cómo  les sucedía a las brujas.-  Hermione, pero ... ¿qué significa todo esto?

- Pues ya vez ....  decía Hermione no muy preocupada o conciente de lo que pensaba hacer, mientras Ginny parecía  aterrada.

- No, es que no puede  ser. No puedo creer que pienses de esa manera – y  luego  miraba a  Hermione desesperada – cuando me dijiste que no sabías que hacer pensé  que  buscarías otra solución,  no esta.

- Tengo que buscar todas las soluciones posibles Ginny – Hermione contestaba algo fría  y luego volvía a  incorporarse a otro libro.

- Pero... es que... no... no  Hermione.. no puedo cree que pienses así.. .. ¿piensas abortar?

- No tengo salida Ginny – Hermione se detenía por un momento  sin mirar a Ginny y luego volvía a sumergirse en la página del libro.

- ¿qué estas diciendo? – 

Inmediatamente Ginny se imaginó cuando  hace año y medio   exactamente le ocurrió lo mismo, en cambio ella, con un año menos de edad de Hermione, con una familia de la cual se supone que la protegía, con una relación   que parecía derrumbarse y con un año menos que ella, se estaba enfrentando al mundo  tal  y como era, sin contar que se había atrevido a enfrentarse al- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado  para ayudar al padre de su hijo, y en ningún momento había pensado en el aborto,  ella no se podía arrepentir de su  decisión,  y mas cuando miraba  a James o pensaba en él.

- Tu no entiendes Ginny, no entiendes en la situación en la que me encuentro, tengo que hacerlo, no tengo otra opción

- Te estas cerrando Hermione, estas mal, no, es que no puedo creer que pienses de esa manera, no puedes acabar así de fácil con una vida que apenas va comen.....

- No Ginny, tu no sabes nada- Hermione en ese momento volteaba  con los ojos humedecidos y confundida, la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía que hacer, tan solo  leía los libros para encontrar una sencilla solución, la que fuera.

- Tu no sabes nada de nada Ginny, no tienes ni la menor idea de estar en mi lugar. Estoy entre la espada y la padre, ¿te imaginas lo que sucederá en dos meses mas? ¿crees que le pueda dar un buen futuro a lo que estoy esperando? Ni siquiera llevo un año de la universidad, traeré al  mundo un niño  que ni siquiera tiene padre seguro, mis padres Ginny, ¿te imaginas lo que dirán mis padres cuando se enteren? ¿cómo lo alimentaré?  Ni siquiera tengo trabajo, mucho menos un hogar, cuando en la universidad se enteren que estoy embarazada me expulsarán de los dormitorios, tendré que buscar un lugar en donde quedarme,  ¿me dices que  me estoy cerrando? – Hermione  tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas,  Ginny entendió que le dolería  deshacerse del   pequeño y lo único que pudo decir ella fue una simple palabra.

- RON

- ¿QUÉ? – Hermione  le miraba con dos lagrimas ya en las mejillas.

- Dile a Ron a ver si te piensa ayudar, pregúntale que, que  opina

- Estas loca, no lo pienso hacer

- Si, porque sabes lo que hará,  querrá casarse contigo, lo apuesto

- Así es, y esa no es la manera de solucionar las cosas,

- ¿Entonces cual? ¿se lo ocultarás? Ron cometió un error  al haberse metido con una zorra, pero  ¿crees que ese es el precio  por haberte engañado? No Hermione, no  seas así,  dale la oportunidad que el también decida, te apuesto a que  no tendrás que preocuparte por darle un  techo al  bebé.

- Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, no quiero  que el  esté conmigo tan solo porque estoy esperando un  hijo suyo, no quiero obligarlo  a estar conmigo

- ¿OBLIGARLO? por favor Hermione

- shhh,  ¿acaso no pueden guardar silencio? Si siguen hablando fuerte, mandaré a que las saquen – decía justo una  de las señoras que trabajaba y Ginny  siguió hablando, con la diferencia que tan solo susurraba.

- Por favor Hermione. No cometas una locura de la cual lo mas seguro es que te arrepentirás después, además ese bebé que esperas no es solo de tu sangre, sino mía  también ¿sabes que es lo que te digo?

- Se me olvidaba  que eras hermana de Ron,  soy una estúpida al creer que podía contar contigo – Hermione  azotaba el último libro  que traía hacia la pila de libros que estaban en la mesa haciendo que un estruendoso ruido se escuchara en toda la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria  volteaba molesta  y Hermione sin darle oportunidad a que fuera a reclamarle salió corriendo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Ginny se sintió culpable, por un momento una serie de sentimientos removidos le explotaban en su interior, Hermione estaba pasando por algo que ella ya había pasado ¿era fácil entenderla?  Tal vez si, sin embargo la forma de ser de Hermione le impedía que hiciera muchas cosas. Conocía a su amiga lo suficiente para creer que no sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque temía equivocarse. La siguió hacia los baños de la biblioteca y ahí estaba, los baños estaban solos , tan solo una chica de cabellos enmarañados se lavaba la cara con insistencia para ver si así se le borraban las lágrimas del rostro.

- deja de tratar de llamar la atención – le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione mientras esta segunda cerraba los grifos de agua y la miraba a través del espejo del baño – deja de hacer eso que me haces que me dé un miedo terrible  y una desconfianza hacia ti que nunca antes habías logrado.

- ¿qué? – decía Hermione hablando con un poco de mas libertad

- Si, por favor Hermione, ¿ crees que no me estoy dando cuenta?  Lo haces porque estas desesperada y no sabes que hacer, pero en verdad no quieres deshacerte de él.

- Te  equivocas Ginny – decía la chica mas calmada.- yo....

- Contéstame una pregunta, solo una pregunta por favor – Hermione se quedaba callada y miraba  a su amiga como accediendo. – solo una pregunta, muy ha pesar de lo que haya pasado.  Sin importar de cómo sea ahora, sin importar absolutamente nada., independientemente de lo estúpido que fue mi hermano.

- ¿qué quieres que te diga? – la voz de Hermione se mostraba calmada y accesible

- Tan solo contéstame y  dime si en realidad quieres tantito a mi hermano.

Hermione se soltó a llorar como si fuera una niña, Ginny logró comprender exactamente que era lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Era  terrible ver como  se ahogaba no en su propio llanto, sino en su propio dolor de la herida  que le había producido recientemente y Ginny se acercó a ella para poderla consolar, pero no se dejó y luego empezó a hablar sin parar de llorar.

- Lo amo, lo amo Ginny, no tienes idea de cuanto lo amo,  pero entiende que no puedo estar cerca de él, no puedo y me duele  demasiado.... me duele como nunca antes me había dolido ... te juro Ginny,  me quiero morir, me quiero morir, no aguanto el dolor tan grande que siento  por lo que me hizo – Hermione se aferraba ahora a Ginny y la abrazaba para poderla calmar, sin  embargo la combinación de el llanto con el dolor era algo que Ginny no podía resistirse y ella también empezó a  llorar, quiso contarle lo que ella había pasado, no tan menos mal,  al menos Harry nunca se había  enterado, pero , ni Ron  tampoco,  Ron no sabía del estado de Hermione.

- Por  ese amor que sientes por él, por lo que sentiste, por  el amor a Dios Hermione, ese niño que esperas  es lo más puro de el  y de ti, te juro que no te arrepentirás de eso – Hermione tenía el rostro  lleno de lágrimas  y no podía dejar de llorar – te lo dice alguien que ya pasó por eso y ...

Justo en ese momento entraba una chica a los baños y se quedaba quieta  algo pasmada al ver la escena de Ginny y Hermione abrazadas en medio de los baños e inmediatamente  se separaban, la otra chica las miraba extrañadas y con cautela y sin quitarles la vista se metía a uno de los baños.

- Creo que han creído que somos del otro bando – dijo Ginny mientras reía un poco – anda, deja de llorar y lávate la cara, te esperaré  afuera, tengo  algo que buscar.

Ginny salió del los baños, se limpió el rostro y se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde había dejado sus cosas. Después de  un  regaño por parte de la bibliotecaria  tomo un viejo cuaderno que traía consigo en su bolso y que  nadie lo sabía, con excepción de pocos, pero  le había costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo y aun mas trabajo poderlo abrir. Subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda sección de la biblioteca, justo en donde decía: 

"Libros de encantamientos  y Pociones"  sección: magia negra.

Ginny  miró el cuaderno que era blanco con unas flores  silvestres  lilas  y sacó su varita y mencionó la palabra que abriría el cuaderno: Lily Potter. La primera página se abrió y  unos datos resaltaban: Lily Evans,  6to año, Gryffindor.

Llegó hasta las últimas páginas, nadie  se esperaba que datos de ese tipo estuvieran justo ahí en ese cuaderno, venían los datos de unos libros que le llevaría a indagar sobre algo que la ayudaría. Viendo la bibliografía buscaba entre los libros hasta dar con uno.  Volteó hacia  abajo  en donde estaban las mesas de estudio y Hermione se encontraba ya ahí,  trató de hablarle para decirle en donde estaba, pero no le pareció conveniente, y la chica  de cabellos castaños al ver que su amiga no se encontraba se marchaba. Ginny  pensó que así era mejor,  podría hacer muchas preguntas. Tomó otro libro mas, tal vez  esos mismos libros la llevarían a descubrir con exactitud que  hechizo protector utilizó  lily Evans para proteger a Harry.

Se buscó una mesa de estudio que estuviera cerca, colocó   tan solo los dos primeros libros que encontró y siguió su búsqueda. Se preguntaba aun cómo  había conseguido Lily Evans lograr  un hechizo tan eficiente, tal  vez había sido  un encantamiento, pero no conocía encantamientos  que  protegieran de un Avada Kedavra, mucho menos pociones, aunque Snape  insistía  que si se lograba mezclar estas dos, se podía lograr dos cosas, un éxito jamás visto o un chasco completo acompañado con una muerte, pero Ginny  sabía a la perfección que no podía ser del todo posible, lo único que lograría  sería un total fracaso.

Así paso unos quince minutos, sumergida viendo el montón de libros, hasta que se escuchó unos pasos avecinarse; sabía que si alguien la encontraba ahí  inmediatamente se correría el rumor  de que  Ginny Weasley estaba en la sección  de magia negra, esa sección era las mas abandonada de la biblioteca. 

- BUUUU – decía una voz con el propósito de asustar  a la pelirroja –

- Audrey – susurraba la pelirroja sin hacer un gran escándalo –

- Chin, no te asuste – una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en  la chica platinada y luego como si nada tomaba un libro del estante –  me encontré a Harry afuera de tu  facultad y me dijo que estabas aquí  ¿qué hace Ginny Weasley en la biblioteca? Me pregunto.

- Aaayy, Audrey, no empieces con tus bromas, así que ayúdame a cargar esto – Ginny le daba tres libros  demasiado gruesos y  pesados mientras ella agarraba  otros tres – llevémoslos a aquella mesa.

- Oyes, están muy pesados ¿para que quieres tres biblias? – Audrey dejaba caer los libros a la mesa de golpe causando un fuerte ruido.

- ¡Audrey! – decía  Ginny  acompañada de una mirada fulminante –

- Lo siento, perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer – y la chica se dejaba caer a una silla y simulaba interés en los libros. Sin embargo  mostró mas  interés en un cuaderno que descubrió como muggle  que tenía unas flores en la portada. - ¿y esto? ¿qué es? –  y lo tomaba, estaba abierto.

- ¿eso?

- Si. Lily Evans – leía  la chica – sexto año,  ¿gryffindor?, dime una cosa, ¿quién es  lily evans? 

- Shhh, no lo leas en voz alta, alguien nos podría oír – Ginny le arrebata el cuaderno –

- Pero si esta área esta sola, dime pues,  ¿quién es esa chica?

- Era la mamá de Harry – dijo Ginny sentándose en la mesa.

- Y ¿tu que haces con eso? ¿no me digas que Harry te lo presto?

- No, Harry no me lo prestó, fue Sirius y ni me preguntes como  lo consiguió, no me quiso decir.

- ¿Sirius? ¿el padrino de Harry? ¿desde cuando eres tan amiga de él? 

- Desde ayer, tuvimos una platica muy cerrada, creo que logre que me comprendiera,  por lo visto no le piensa decir nada a Harry, eso me mantiene mas tranquila, le dije lo que quería hacer  y bueno, el me dijo que tal vez aquí podía encontrar  alguna reseña de cómo ayudar a James -  Ginny le mostraba el cuaderno  a Audrey  y luego lo dejaba para tomar  un libro –

- Y ese cuaderno ¿qué es? -  Audrey  parecía demasiado  curiosa –

- Es el  último cuaderno que la mamá  de Harry utilizó en su último año de  colegio, Sirius cree que posiblemente aquí esta alguna clave para descubrir como fue que  Lily pudo proteger a Harry contra.... bueno. Tu ya sabes contra quien, yo ya te lo conté, creo que eso ayudará a James.

- Pero, si James  lo primero que ocupa es buscar una cura para lo que tiene – decía algo  impresionada Audrey -  ¿qué no tienes que buscar algo respecto a eso?

- No, Audrey, no, Snape se está encargando  de eso,  yo lo que quiero hacer es  buscar un hechizo protector a James para  que  todo se resuelva.

- Pero.. Ginny...  ¿ cómo crees que se resuelva ¿ ¿crees que con un hechizo protector no llamará la atención?

- No, creo que no terminas de entender, .....  tengo que buscar un hechizo protector para estar segura que James no corre peligro alguno ...tal vez no debería de decirte esto pero.... estoy preocupada por James, desde que Colin se le ocurrió venir a amenazarme y decirme que lo buscan, no he dejado de pensar en buscar algo para protegerlo-  Ginny  sacaba su  varita y antes de mencionar  algo, Audrey la miraba confundida – y bueno, la mamá de Harry utilizó un hechizo para protegerlo de pequeño  y ya vez lo que ocurrió. Espero yo también encontrar algo.

- Lo ciento en verdad – decía Audrey agachando la cabeza.

- Pero ¿por qué lo haz de sentir? Yo tengo fe en que encontraré algo.

- No me refiero  a eso, yo también tengo esperanzas que encuentres algo para Jim, me refiero a lo otro, tal vez no debería de hablar, pero... Colin  es mi primo, eso me hace sentirme mas culpable.

- La única culpable soy yo, por haberle dado ilusiones y nada mas – dijo Ginny mientras sujetaba un  libro enorme.

- Pe.. pero  ... dime una cosa ¿si eso llegara a suceder? Me refiero a que si logras  encontrar  algo que ayude a James.... ¿des dirás a tus  papás? Dime la verdad Ginny.

-  Aun no lo se – admitió Ginny con algo de tristeza – no  se si  pueda, primero tengo que concentrarme en encontrarlo y  luego ya sabré, no es nada fácil, tardaré  bastante tiempo en descubrir, así que tengo mucho para pensar eso.

- ¿le dirás a Harry? – Ginny se quedó  helada tras la pregunta de Audrey.

- No Audrey, no lo haré, no me preguntes porque  pero temo por James, temo porque Harry no  lo acepte.

- Aaay  Ginny, no seas tonta, no  creo que Harry  lo rechace, ponte  a pensar, chance y te ayude con todo esto.

Ginny le mostró una gran sonrisa a Audrey, eso podría ser cierto, los próximos segundos de silencio, Ginny se imaginó  con Harry buscando entre libros  alguna solución   para ayudar a Jim,  se imaginó a  alguien  que nunca antes había conocido, al Harry padre, al Harry cariñoso y excelente Padre.

- haayyyy  - decía la joven  de pelo platinado sacando de las ideas a Ginny - ¿cómo diablos se abre este maldito libro? 

- Espera – Ginny  tomaba el libro y  pasaba su varita sobre el y mencionaba algo  raro para Audrey – alohomora.

E libro se abría.

- aaaaa, es contra muggles – decía Audrey sorprendida -  déjame intentarlo, anda, préstame tu varita – insistió Audrey.

- No creo que sea buena idea, nunca he visto como un muggle trata de  utilizar una varita -  dijo sin interés Ginny.

- Anda, se buena amiga y préstamela, tal vez si hago que un maldito libro se abra  me compro una  para diciembre – reía Audrey  y Ginny no muy convencida le daba la varita a  Audrey que se emocionaba al traerla consigo como niña pequeña . ¿Cómo dijiste  para que se abriera  el libro? 

- Alohomora.

- Ok, alohomora, alohomora – decía la chica sin pasar aun la varita sobre el libro practicando – alohomora.

- No creo que lo logres Audrey, no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo tarda  un niño para  que un simple hechizo como  ese le salga.

- Oooohhh tu déjame a mi  - decía Audrey algo  sonriente  y con seguridad apuntaba a un libro   que estaba en un costado – alohomra.

- Alohomora – volvía a decir Audrey mientras Ginny se aguantaba la risa y Audrey esperaba que el libro se abriera – allooohooomora – decía con gran fuerza y el libro nada.

- ¿ya vez? No  podrás abrirlo – decía Ginny mientras  aguantaba la risita. Audrey simulaba concentrarse para  poder abrirlo – anda devuélveme la varita.

- No, espera, no es la varita ni soy yo, es el libro  - y con gracia  Audrey volvía a tomar otro libro -  ALOHOMORA – gritaba fuerte.

- ALOHOMORA  - varias personas que se encontraban cerca de la sección de libros se percataban de que no podía abrirlo mientras Ginny  tomaba un color rosado en sus mejillas –

- Ya Audrey, no podrás.

- Alohomora – volvía a repetir y parecía exhaustarse   y luego volvía a tomar otro libro.

- Ya Audrey, ¿qué no entiendes?  Eres muggle no podrás..

- Alohomora  .- dijo  Audrey con fuerza  y seguridad cuando Ginny le dijo que era una muggle y que no podría y el libro se abrió  inmediatamente  dejando impresionada por  cuatro de segundo  tanto como Audrey y Ginny, que la primera  estaba apunto de dejar escapar  una gran sonrisa cuando un chorro de un líquido  viscoso salía  por el libro directo al rostro de Audrey con tanta fuerza que la baño  desde el pelo hasta la cintura  y asustada tiraba el libro.

- Dios mío  Audrey, ¿estas bien? – decía la chica mientras  se acercaba a ella, parecía no respirar de la impresión y luego se miraba a ella misma algo aterrada.

- ¿qué.... es...... esto?  - decía Audrey aterrada.

- No lo se, pero será mejor que  te vallas a lavar , creo que es..... – Ginny tomaba el libro que ahora se encontraba cerrado y vio el título, dejó escapar una risita  y volteó algo aliviada con su amiga - .. es petróleo crudo. Jajajaja

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Audrey mientras  con cuidado se levantaba y se iba. Ginny  no aguantaba y  con la mano en la boca empezaba a reírse mientras su amiga se iba directo a los baños, para después de ahí irse de la biblioteca.

Después de una hora de lo sucedió, se encontraba sola,  la mayoría de los libros no contenían masque pociones simples y encantamientos que ella antes en Hogwarts ya le había tocado aprender o  estudiar, así que no era muy buena idea seguir leyendo los libros, con excepción de uno,  ese era el mas interesante y  mas oscuro de los demás,. En su pasta venía una especie de dragón  mitológico, que jamás había visto en su vida. La piel parecía tener escamas y resaltaba  de la piel una gran gamas de colores llamativos, desde amarillo, morado,  y azulverde,   y los ojos del dragón eran tan redondos y  estaban saltados,  Ginny podía asegurar que en verdad no era un dragón, pero en la primera hora aseguraba que lo era. El libro estaba en ingles.

Caminó hacia abajo, justo en donde  se hacía el trámite para sacar los libros, con algo de temor y de vergüenza, aun insegura de sacar  el libro de  la biblioteca se detenía para observarlo y preguntarse si valía la pena.

- Ginny, eyyy,  ¿sigues aquí? – le preguntaba  Silvia – Harry me dijo que te estabas aquí desde hace un buen rato.

- Si,  es que,  sacaré un libro para una lectura – decía Ginny mientras se colocaba en la fila  que había para sacar  libros y trataba de no mostrar el libro –

- Aaa, a ver  - decía Silvia mientras inmediatamente  Ginny le preguntaba una cosa – oyes  ¿y Paulina? , se me hace raro no verla contigo.

- Se fue con Audrey, la llevó al dormitorio, por lo de hace rato,  ella nos contó lo que le sucedió – Silvia dejaba soltar una risita  bastante suelta – la hubieras visto, estaba demasiado asustada.

- La vi cuando se fue, no parecía estarlo. – Ginny  avanzaba conforme la fila  lo iba haciendo –

- Si pero le dijimos que no era normal que  la varita  le hubiera obedecido – dijo Silvia mientras también caminaba –

- La varita no le obedeció, fue el sistema que tiene los libros de defensa  - contestó Ginny mientras se detenía de nuevo.

- No, te equivocas  Ginny, si el libro se abrió fue porque el encantamiento resultó,  la varita si obedeció,  el libro fue  el que se dio cuenta que  Audrey  no era  la dueña.

- Pero si Audrey es muggle – decía Ginny impresionada – ella, ella no pudo hacer algo así.

- Por  eso está con Paulina, trata de ver que es lo que en realidad le sucede.  ¿te imaginas que Audrey fuera una bruja? Sería todo un caso sorprendente y mas cuando tiene manifestaciones  de magia ya de adulto.

- No creo que se a buena idea  - Ginny guardaba silencio, no quería que Audrey se emocionaba ¿y si Paulina  y Silvia se equivocaban? Posiblemente  Audrey se sentiría mal si fuera una simple muggle,  ella ya había superado eso.

-  Señorita, señorita,  si no piensa llevar el libro, retírese de la fila – decía la bibliotecaria  cuando Ginny sin darse cuanta acababa de llegar  al mostrador –

- Perdón.  Voy a  llevar este libro – decía Ginny en voz baja mientras pasaba discretamente el  libro a la  bibliotecaria –

El libro pasaba por una especie de varita colocada al lado  del escritorio de la bibliotecaria, en  donde se sellaba automáticamente y la pasta cambiaba  de portada y  de título, para que no le llamara la atención a los muggles.

- tu credencial niña – decía la bibliotecaria molesta al recordar que ella  hace una hora traía un escándalo y  extendía la mano para que se la pudiera dar. Ginny  metía la mano en su pequeña mochila que traía siempre consigo para buscarla.

En su colegio anterior  no pedían  credencial de estudiante,  pues no tenían necesidad de mostrarla, pues no eran tantos como ahora en la universidad y podían llevar un control, sin embargo aquí era distinto. Metió  hasta el fondo  la mano   y no  logró encontrar nada, y luego recordó que la había dejado en su dormitorio.

- La he olvidado – dijo Ginny algo preocupada – 

- Perfecto – dijo la bibliotecaria mientras  ponía  el libro a un lado aun mas molesta– ni creas que  te voy  a prestar el libro,  ve y luego regresas con tu credencial, sin ella no  hay préstamo externo.

- Espere – interrumpió  Silvia – yo sacaré ese libro y este también.

- Gracias Silvia – dijo Ginny mientras la  chica morena le daba el otro libro y  muy a escondidas le daba la credencial a la bibliotecaria para que nadie la viera-

- Es que no salí muy bien – dijo Silvia cuando Ginny se percataba que entregarla la credencial con la fotografía para abajo y algo colorada  por la pena – la he de cambiar para el próximo semestre.

Ginny le sonrió y luego vio como la bibliotecaria sin cuidado tomaba la credencial y la pasaba  por la especie de varita que también antes había pasado el  libro mostrando la foto de  frente. Pero Ginny no creyó  que  Silvia  saliera mal, al contrario, era una  foto  sin movimiento como todas las fotos de las credenciales de la universidad de Londres, la única diferencia  era que  justo cuando pasaba por la varita, para  comprobar que fuera legítima, la foto cobraba movimiento.

La foto de Silvia no era la excepción, sin  movimiento se mostraba una chica sonriendo mostrando su perfecta y cuidada dentadura, sin embargo cuando  empezaba a tomar movimiento, Silvia en la foto  cerraba los ojos  y se podía ver claramente como la chica de piel apiñolada  daba un estruendoso  estornudo tan fuerte, que  de inmediato  de su nariz salía toda una combinación  tremenda de mocos para todos lados,  a tal grado que parecían salirse de la foto, la bibliotecaria la miraba con asco y  tocando lo menos posible  la credencial se la devolvía.

- Eyy, esta bien fregona tu credencial ¿me dejas verla? – decía un chico que estaba atrás de Ginny asombrado al verla –

- No  - contestó muy espontánea Silvia  mostrándose muy apenada y luego volteaba a ver a Ginny y mas apenada le hablaba – Ese día traía una alergia muy fuerte y bueno, el señor que me tomó la foto era un muggle y no  quiso volvérmela a  tomar, tuve que dejarla así  - todos alrededor se reían con excepción de Ginny 

 Caminaron juntas por los jardines exteriores de la facultad, Silvia iba encogida por  el frío y algo apenada, Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada al frío de su país y caminaba mucho mas ligera, el cielo estaba nublado como  también era de costumbre.

- ¿iras a los dormitorios? – preguntaba Silvia deteniéndose un momento –

- No, quedé de verme con Harry en el  merendero, - contestaba Ginny mientras  volteaba a su alrededor buscando algo –

- Yo también iría pero me conviene saber que ha pasado  con Audrey, - decía Silvia mientras se frotaba las manos por el frío que le daba.

- ¿sabes?  Te acompañaría pero quede de verme con él,   pero por otra parte estoy algo preocupada por Audrey.

- No te preocupes, ni al caso, ella tan solo  se sorprendió, además sería un caso  único que documentar, una mujer  ya adulta manifestando magia, sería estupendo.

- Ni tan adulta,  si tiene 21 años – rió Ginny mientras se quitaba un mechón  de la cara – además creo que fue pura suerte, por favor Silvia, no emocionen a Audrey, sería  muy triste por su parte descubrir que fue pura coincidencia.

- Espero que no sea así – dijo Silvia mientras se retiraba – así que te dejo Ginny nos vemos mas tarde.

- Al rato Silvia – Ginny miraba a su alrededor  y luego se disponía a caminar para ir al merendero,  cuando sintió que alguien  la jalaba  justo de la cintura haciéndose que se volteara y que casi cayera al suelo. - ¡¡¡HARRY!!! 

El joven la miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- ¡¡Potter!!!  Deja a mi hermanita – se escuchaba una voz  entre reclamo y risa –

Pero Harry no escuchaba,  tenía  puesto los ojos sobre  la misma chica que abrazaba y un brillo especial  aparecían en los ojos de la pareja,  estaban conectados y  Harry movía los labios, diciéndole algo  causándole una risita a Ginny y una miradas de complicidad.

- Apúrate Harry,  tenemos en una hora y media entrenamiento –  Ron se acercaba a la pareja – y tengo hambre.

- Cuando no Ron – reía  Ginny – 

- Aaay ya van a  empezar de nuevo – dijo  Ron  mientras miraba a la pareja abrazados y sin separarse –

- Esta bien esta bien, vamos  a comer pues  - dijo Ginny a su hermano – pero  primero tengo que ir a dejar este libro a  mi cuarto – Ginny mostraba el libro ya sin pena.

- Ve tu  Ron, acompañare a tu hermana para  que deje el libro, nosotros te alcanzamos en  10 minutos, en lo que vamos y regresamos.

- Esta bien, me  adelantaré, tan solo porque tengo hambre, pero no se tarden.

- No, no  nos tardaremos – dijo Ginny con una leve risa en los labios. 

Cuando Ron dio la vuelta y justo en ese momento con  cara de niños traviesos, Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y la jaló   y se la llevo casi corriendo.

- Harry espera – decía alegre la pelirroja mientras el la jalaba y alegre corría  hacia los dormitorios, burlando  los  estudiantes que estaban alrededor.  El pasillo principal de los dormitorios estaba lleno, Harry  jalaba con  insistencia a Ginny contento burlando a los estudiantes que salían y llegaban a sus cuartos casi en multitudes. Harry la jaló  tan rápido  y ella se sentía tan contenta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había chocado con Cho,  Ginny  feliz  y sin verle la cara le dijo un: lo siento, mientras  la chica de cabellos  ondulados vio como la pareja recorría  el pasillo y asombrosa y tan molesta los miraba pasar.

Harry  se subió  hasta su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y la metió  y con gran desesperación ya dentro  la abrazó, Ginny tenía dibujada una sonrisa en sus labios al igual él. La sujetó y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Harry abrazando a Ginny y sobre ella. Ambos se miraban directo a los ojos con insistencia.

- te extrañe – fue  lo único que salió al principio de Harry –

- ¿en serio? – Ginny dejó escapar una risa  que volvía loco a Harry –

- Sí, en serio –  sentía embrujada por su mirada,  y se perdía en esos ojos verdes – 

- Si, es verdad, me moría por estar a solas contigo – El calló por unos segundos y  de la única manera que puedes ver a la persona que tanto  amas, él le acaricio la mejilla con cuidado, como  si  fuera un gran privilegio tenerla a su lado.

- Tal vez nunca antes te lo había dicho pero Harry, yo  te....

- Shhhh, no digas nada – calló a Ginny y ella comprendió a la perfección mientras lo abrazaba, que no había nada, que absolutamente nada se podía comparar con estar entre sus brazos, entre sus ojos, en esa mirada penetrante que no había palabras exactas para describirlas.

El estaba sobre ella, no la había besado, era como una competencia para ver quien aguantaba  mas tiempo viéndose directo a los ojos, sin embargo  lo que  en ese momento no dejaban de hacer  era acariciarse,  sin  tocarse los labios, Harry recorría cada centímetro del blanco cuerpo de Ginny, y  prenda por prenda  le iba retirando  y poco a poco ya no eran  sus manos las que la tocaban sino sus labios que recorrían todo el cuerpo sin olvidar ningún  rincón por mas profundo que fuera. El aroma de Ginny a  flores  que penetraba la piel de Harry era tan fuerte  y excitante que lo volvía loco. Ella inmediatamente reconocía  el olor de Harry, aquel que no tenía  ni esencias de frutas o de alguna especie, tan solo olía a Harry no a mas, e inmediatamente sentía un  calor que  venía invadiéndole desde la nuca y le recorría  toda la espina dorsal y ésa necesidad  tremenda de  encontrar sus labios, de llegar a ellos  como fueran posible,  aunque sabía que tenía que recorrer un camino, no  le importó y lo tomó. Era increíble,  ella jamás  se había imaginado que  cada parte de él,  cada centímetro  de su piel de su cuerpo lo quisiera y lo deseara tanto, hasta que llegó a ellos, una mirada penetrante de ojos verdes la detuvo, su respiración agitada al igual que la de él era de notarse, y  sin pensarlo dos  veces,  lo besó, justo en los labios, ese lugar que  tantas beses había besado y que ya no era necesario averiguar acoplarse a el,  él deseo y el amor  le invadían  a tal grado que sentía como en s u pecho  le sofocaba.

El impulso y el sentido la orillaron a  abrir las piernas y dejar que Harry se acomodara entre ellas  demasiado agitado,. Ahí estaba, sentía como  poco a poco estaba apunto de acercarse el momento, sentía como chocaba entre los muslos de sus piernas y dejando  sacar de lo mas profundo de su ser un suspiro  vio los ojos de Harry sin anteojos y lo detuvo.

- ¿queee? – decía el joven todavía agitado y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Si Harry,  no hemos tomado las  medidas adecuadas  lo hemos olvidado un montón de veces -  Ginny respiraba  aun también agitada.

- Esta bien -  inmediatamente el joven se retiraba de el cuerpo de su  novia y se levantaba  desnudo y se ponía a revisar  entre los cajones si  podía encontrar uno, tan solo uno, pensaba y revisaba con tanta insistencia sus cajones y los de Ron, hasta llegar a   una cajita  de  un paquete de  tres, - no importa, después se los  reemplazaría, esa era una emergencia.

- ¿Irás ahora al entrenamiento? – preguntó Ron a  Harry mientras este se ponía los zapatos –

- Claro que iré, ya  sabes, si faltamos un solo día es capaz de  no dejarnos jugar – Harry tomaba  su unos libros del escritorio mientras Ron habría uno de sus cajones para buscar unas tijeras –

- Ayer Llegaste tarde ¿dónde diablos  estabas? – decía Ron  algo molesto porque lo habían dejado plantado en el merendero – 

- Te dije en la mañana que estábamos con Au....

- Espera -  Ron sacaba un  paquetito de anticonceptivos -  ¿tomaste uno de estos? – Ron parecía empezarse  a molestar

- ¿por qué yo he de tomar uno? – preguntaba  Harry algo Rojo sin mirarlo a los ojos –

- estaban nuevos, estoy seguro de ello – Ron  revisaba – falta uno, oyes,  ayer tu y Ginny me dejaron plantados .......

- No pienses mal Ron, no pienses mal – Harry  se ponía a la defensiva  ante su amigo – te dije  hoy en la mañana  que ayer estuvimos con Audrey... a ... a lo mejor fue Scott... si fue   tal vez Scott..

- ¿para que los querría  Scott si ni novia tiene? – Ron miraba como su amigo le daba la vuelta y  salía de la habitación para salir del problema, Ron  tuvo que tragarse tu coraje.

- entonces ¿qué fue en lo que  quedaron? – le preguntaba la chica pelirroja –

- Pues  la verdad, no lo se,  me hicieron  las chamacas una serie de pruebas, no me quisieron decir nada – decía Audrey mientras  miraba a su amiga.

- No tienes porque preocuparte de nada,  tan solo fue coincidencia que el libro se abriera – decía  Ginny mientras  se abrochaba bien el abrigo.

- Eso mismo creo  yo. ¿Irás  ahora con James?

- Así es. ¿me quieres  acompañar?

- No, no puedo, tal vez no te debería de decir nada, pero me hablo mi tía  Rossy y......

- Oh – Ginny sabía a la perfección que su tía Rossy  era la mamá de Colin, la misma que había dejado una gran casa para  casarse  con un lechero.

- Y bueno...voy a ir a su casa – esto último lo dijo como casi un susurro

- Y ¿para que?

- MMmmm, quiere que tomemos te – dijo  mirando hacia el cielo, Ginny inmediatamente supo que su amiga mentía – sí, iré a tomar te.

- Esta bien Audrey, no tienes porque actuar así, tu tía no tiene nada que ver, es punto y aparte a lo de Colin.

- Si tu lo dices – Audrey parecía quererle decir algo a Ginny, pero recordaba su promesa que le había  hecho a Remus.

- Mira,  no te preocupes, eso ya paso, ahora será mejor que me vaya, creo que empezará a llover y aun tengo que caminar bastante para llegar.

- Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde en tu cuarto ¿te parece? 

- Si, bueno , será mejor que me  vaya – Ginny tomaba  camino hacia  el boulevard que colindaba con la universidad, para después partir hacia en donde estaba su bebé.

La pequeña casa era un caos completo. Ginny entraba a la casa sin que el pequeño James se diera cuenta que su madre había llegado, ella lo observaba  sin él se diera cuenta. Estaba arriba de la  andadera y justo a un lado de una jaula en donde se encontraba una lechuza  blanca  que  parecía gritar histérica porque el pequeño movía la jaula de  lado a lado asombrado por la lechuza  y  daba grititos de alegría cada vez que esta chillaba. Y luego el pequeño tomaba una varita  y la pasaba por las rejas de lado a lado  de la jaula haciendo  que la lechuza  aun  se molestara y parecía pedir ayuda. Cuando  Ginny vio la varita se asustó de verdad y corrió hacia en donde estaba el pequeño.

- NO JAMES – gritó Ginny al mismo momento que le quitaba la varita de las manos de James, mientras este volteaba sorprendido al ver que su madre se encontraba ahí. Con una carita de ángel manchada de  chocolate  hasta la frente, unos ojos azul  índigo parecía preguntarle a su madre porque le quitaba  su varita.  – ESO NO SE AGARRA.

- No te preocupes, es de juguete – decía Sirius al mismo tiempo que iba saliendo de la cocina con un delantal  puesto y con su varita de  verdad en la mano – Tuve que comprársela cuando  quería la mía.

- Ah, hola Sirius – decía Ginny mientras miraba mas detenidamente  la varita de James – creo que no es buena idea que él la tenga, podría sacarle un ojo a alguien ¿esa es  Hedwig?

- Si  la misma – contestaba  Sirius -   y por lo visto James y ella no se han caído muy bien – la lechuza parecía demasiado molesta por la presencia del niño e indignada se volteaba para no ver a nadie.

- Ven James para acá – Ginny  cargaba al pequeño que miraba a su mamá confundido con una carita  aun manchada y las manos pegajosas, Ginny se imaginó que el pequeño trató de comer una rana de chocolate mientras esta todavía estaba bajo el hechizo para que se moviera.

- Se portó bien, este niño es maravilloso – decía Sirius mientras se acercaba a Ginny y al pequeño – si  supieras, ahora vomitó a Severus,  eso estuvo excelente – Sirius empezaba a reírse.

- ¿James vomitó? – Ginny lucía asustada 

- Si... bueno.... es que creo que comió mucho,  se comió  tres huevos en la mañana aparte de su biberón- decía Sirius ingenuamente mientras Ginny se aterraba y miraba a su niño sorprendida y asustada, no había duda de que Sirius no era buen niñero.

- ¿QUUEEE?  PERO SIRIUS, CON UN HUEVO BASTABA ¿dónde estaba el profesor Snape?  - Ginny tomaba una toallita húmeda y empezaba a limpiarle el rostro al pequeño  que se dejaba sin decir nada.

- El muy inútil me dejó esta mañana al pequeño, creyó que no me podía encargar de él, pero le salió el tiro por la culata – Sirius mostraba una gran sonrisa  - el pequeño estaba demasiado feliz conmigo, no dejaba de gritar en la mañana, gritaba algo así como:  eeeveooss,  ¿sabes que significa?

Ginny se llevaba la mano  a la frente y miraba  algo desesperada a Sirius que se sentía muy contento por creer que había logrado  cuidar el solo al pequeño.

- James gritaba eveus, significa Severus – Ginny miraba al pequeño mientras  reía como si lograra entender  lo que decía su  madre –

- ¿en verdad? – Sirius lucía algo sorprendido por la inteligencia del pequeño – bueno, si  logra decir Severus, creo que pronto podrá decir Sirius, ¿verdad James? Anda, ven con tío Siiii-riii-uuusss – el pequeño vio acercase al hombre y como si supiera que algún día fue  un convicto y se  aferraba de las ropas de su madre, negándose  a ir con el tío. – bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a seguir preparando la merienda.

Algo decepcionado se daba la media vuelta.

- Sirius – decía la joven mientras sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos – Gracias por cuidar de James.

- No tienes porque agradecérmelo, lo hago con mucho gusto, es un niño excelente, además vasta verlo para darse cuenta  que la sangre Potter  abunda en el pequeño – Sirius se metió  a la cocina mientras Ginny miraba al pequeño con amor y luego le hacía unas muecas  que lo hacían reír.

-  Si,  Jim se  parece a papá mucho – Ginny le hablaba a James mientras  le empezaba  a hacer cosquillas  y luego  el pequeño abrazaba fuertemente a su madre con sus delicados brazos – si, mamá también te quiere.

Ginny pasó un rato con su pequeño. Ambos jugaron un rato a acomodar  grandes piezas una sobre la otra. Después de un rato, Ginny lo volvió a meter a  la  andadera y el pequeño se  movía con gran agilidad de un lado para otro,  caminaba hacia a donde estaba Hedwig y   esta empezaba a ulular cuando el pequeño se acercaba demasiado, entonces Ginny iba a su ayuda y movía a James de  la andadera para que no se acercara al ave. Snape llegaba y pasaba con indiferencia  a un lado del pequeño, te este tan solo  al verlo se alborotaba y levantaba los bracitos para que lo cargara  y le pasaba a un lado y el pequeño lo seguía  con la mirada. Ya que pasaba, iba detrás de él, como reclamándole que había olvidado hacer algo y sin que  nadie lo notara, Snape  empezaba a hablarle a James y a mirarle tiernamente, mientras que el pequeño empezaba a reírse alegre y emocionado.  

Ginny en cambio, al entrar en la cocina, encontró un desastre total,  Sirius había tratado de hacer comida, había puesto carne de cordero y se le había quemado, mientras una batidora  brincaba como loca por toda la barrita de la cocina, el  lavabo  en donde ponían trastes sucios, escupía montones de burbujas de jabón. Sirius trató de  mover  el sartén  y lo único que logro fue quemarse. Ginny con un simple movimiento de varita, calmaba la situación, se sentaba y empezaba de nuevo a levantar  todo el desastre que había.  Quince minutos después ya tenía todo bajo control. Ginny le daba instrucciones a Sirius de cómo se hacían las cosas de manera sutil. Mientras  por alguna razón, el pequeño James  afuera de la cocina  reía y andaba de arriba para abajo en su andadera  y se asomaba de envés en cuando a la cocina para que su nuevo tío le diera una galleta  y luego se devolvía  para seguir jugando con eveuus.

Un cuarto pintado de color azul cielo, algo amplio  con una  cama matrimonial a un lado de una cuna al otro, tan solo con pocas cosas, era en donde Ginny  llegaba cuando dormía con James, una silla mecedora justo a un lado de una ventana en donde  entraba en ese momento  la luz de la temprana luna, justo en esos días  empezaba a anochecer demasiado temprano. Ginny traía consigo a su  hijo, lo cargaba y se sentaba en aquella mecedora que  estaba reconstruida  por Hagrid y que antes había estado en cierta casa en el valle Godric. Una tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida y ella tenía a su bebé entre sus brazos, ahora ya estaba mas fuerte  y grande, era mas independiente de cuando su madre lo tuvo por primera  vez, no podía creer que alguna vez estuvo dentro de ella, que había crecido y se había alimentado de ella por 9 meses. Aun estaba despierto, pero se encontraba muy cansado,  y estaba recostado en los brazos de su madre. La mirada fiel, ingenua y amorosa del pequeño  estaba en  el rostro de su madre,   mientras ella le cantaba.

- Close your eyes

- Have no fear

- The mounsters gone

- She's on the run  and your  momy's here.

Ginny le  cantaba mientras  cariñosamente le apretaba la nariz,  le daba su biberón y él lo tomaba con una mano mientras con la otra el pequeño jugaba con los cabellos rojos de su madre. Ella se sentía bendecida y  mientras se  tomaba su leche  miraba con un gran amor incondicional a su madre, con el mismo color de ojos azul índigo de su tío, él que aun no lo conocía ni sabía su existencia y con aquella mirada penetrante de su padre. No había duda que era lo único que había heredado de los Weasley, el color de ojos.

- Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy

- Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Jim.

El pequeño caía rendido entre los brazos de su madre.  Ginny esperaba tan solo unos minutos mas para que terminara de dormirse por completo mientras  lo  contemplaba.

- ¿por qué tienes que parecerte tanto a tu padre? –  le preguntaba ella.

Después de dejar al pequeño en su cuna, con la  pequeña lámpara encendida caminó hacia en donde había sido la recamara del profesor Lupin y que ahora estaba Sirius.

- james ya esta dormido,  creo que será  mejor que me valla ante si el despierta antes de que me vaya, llorará – Ginny estaba parada justo  en la entrada  mientras miraba a Sirius  cómo tendía su cama para dormirse.

- Esta bien,  Snape se hará cargo esta noche  de él, no te preocupes, ya vete antes que se haga mas noche – Pero Ginny no se movió,  estaba como embobaba viendo  hacia el tocador de Sirius  una figurita que se le hacía muy familiar.

Caminó mientras Sirius miraba cómo le llamaba la atención. Ginny reconoció la figura,  era la misma que  se encontraba en la portada del  libro que había sacado el día anterior.  Un  dragón pequeño sumamente raro,  parecía como si le hubieran   implantado piel  de diferentes colores demasiado llamativos y los ojos saltones,  los colmillos de fuera  y con una expresión  de miedo. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos  observándolo mas de cerca.

- ¿te agrada? – decía Sirius mientras  miraba cómo Ginny lo observaba – es un alebrije, es de papel maché.

- ¿un que? – preguntaba Ginny 

- Alebrije, lo traje en  este último viaje que hice al caribe.

- ¿Qué es exactamente?, parece un dragón.

- Es un dragón pequeño alebrije, es de la cultura mexicana,  los indígenas de México los hacen, ¿verdad que son  únicos? Dime ¿cuándo veras algo así?

- Creo que vi uno igual en la portada de un libro de la escuela – decía la chica  que por primera vez apartaba los ojos del objeto y volteaba a ver a  Sirius.

- Tal vez, se sabe muy poco de ellos. Ginny, Esos animales son místicos, se sabe muy poco sobre ellos, no hay con control  sobre estos animales, de hecho  muchos magos creen que no existen, que tan solo son fábulas o   parte de la mitología de una cultura  perdida, pero  en verdad existen.

Ginny miraba asombrada  y no comprendía porque, pero parecía como si esa pequeña figura tuviera la respuesta a muchos problemas.

- Ginny, esto es mas asombroso de lo que tu crees. Estos animales no se dejan ver así de fácil, por eso creen los magos  que no existen,  de hecho los muggles son mas inteligentes  en  México y han tenido mucho mas avistamientos  con estos animales. Y cómo no   lo van a negar, ¿sabias que estos animales no se deja ver con cualquiera? Solo con aquellas personas que sean puras de corazón y  pues es lógico que los magos se enojen porque  no pueden verlos, así  que prefieren  negar su existencia, pero se ha visto reportes de niños muggles que han podido apreciarlos. Dicen que  si ellos se  dejan tocar por una persona, les cumple   uno de sus mas grandes deseos, ¿entiendes porque cualquiera no los puede ver?, - Ginny  miraba asombrada  lo que le decía el padrino de su novio -  si todos pudiéramos acercarnos a ellos  sería un caos el mundo, entonces....

- Patrañas -  se escuchaba una voz que venía de la puerta, era Snape   - esos animales son  tan solo  una fantasía de un muggle loco, no mas que eso.

- Hay reportes ha  través de la historia  de estos animales – contestaba Sirius a Snape -  sin embargo tan solo se encuentran en dos estados de México.

- Son estupideces, si esos animales existieran, el control de  criaturas mágicas ya  lo hubieran  descubierto.

- Te digo Severus, estos animales existen,  pero se encuentran en lugares inhóspitos  difíciles de llegar para el hombre y para los magos.

- ¿Acaso te topaste con uno que te cumpliera un  deseo? ¿acaso le pediste que de quitaran los cargos y te dejaran libre? Dime Sirius, ¿lograste ver uno en Azkaban?

- No creo que en tu vida logres ver uno de esos,  por mas que trataras de abrir los ojos, no tienes ni una pizca de bondad, huirían  cuando  se enteraran que estas cerca de ellos.

- Patrañas, son  mas que patrañas.

Después de escuchar la calurosa discusión que  tuvieron Snape y Sirius respecto a esa  criatura mística, y que  estos se fueran a la cama, Ginny se regresaba a los dormitorios  de la universidad, con la idea de que llegando podría leer  el libro que había sacado, tal vez podría investigar con exactitud si esas criaturas  eran  realidad, como  tan solo había dicho Snape, un sueño de algún muggle que los convirtió en artesanía para  vender a los  turistas.

La noche era bastante fría  y el cielo  que desde temprano  amenazaba con  lluvia,  justo en ese momento empezaban a caer pequeñas  gotas de agua y ella aumentaba el paso para no empaparse. Llegó al edificio de los dormitorios, que se encontraba vacío en ese momento, hasta que una chica  morena  salía de su cuarto y la detenía con preocupación  a mitad  del pasillo, antes que llegara para  advertirle algo.

- Ginny que bueno que llegas – el rostro de Paulina lucía pálido y  la preocupación  rondaba  en él

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?  - preguntaba Ginny   con alarma al ver como  la chica  se acercaba a ella.

- Aay Ginny, no se si sea yo la que deba de decírtelo, pero....   Lennon  se acaba de enterar de todo, al igual que todos – Paulina   tomaba de los brazos  a Ginny –

- ¿de todo? ¿a que te refieres? – El rostro de Ginny se  deformaba y un montón de ideas le saltaban por la cabeza. ¿de que se tenía que haber enterado Harry? Lo único que  no sabía  Harry era lo de James,  pero, si  la única que sabía era Audrey. 

- Si Ginny,  se enteró de que no fuiste con Audrey, de que te fuiste aparte y .... la pobre de Audrey,   aayy  pobre chica....  esta adentro del  cuarto..... inconsolable....  aunque Lennon  no dice nada... creo que esta esperándote adentro.

- ¿qué pasó Paulina? Dime ¿qué paso? -  Ginny miraba a su amiga y justo en ese momento  salía del cuarto Ron con una mirada de molestia  y seriedad y sin decir nada , le daba entender que se metiera  a la habitación.

Con mas miedo  que  otra cosa y  dando pasos chicos  Ginny entraba a la habitación. Ahí estaba en ella  todos, Scott  sentado en la silla del escritorio, parecía comerse las uñas, algo raro en el, Silvia en un rincón sin decir nada y viendo de reojo a Ginny. Ron entraba detrás de ella junto con Paulina y  sentada inconsolable en la cama estaba Audrey,  lloraba, y parecía  ahogarse, Hermione la consolaba,  y justo detrás de Audrey estaba Harry en una esquina al final, como no queriéndose ver, vio a Ginny  algo molesto y parecía algo desesperado, inmediatamente se percató de que Harry no quería estar ahí, lo conocía lo suficiente. El la vio en inmediatamente  dirigió su mirada hacia abajo  con frialdad.

Lo primero que pensó Ginny fue que  lo mas seguro era que Audrey  había llegado a su habitación a buscarla, que Harry se había dado cuenta que  Ginny no había salido con ella, como  ella le había dicho a el y que le obligó a decir todo  respecto a James, pues todos la miraban a ella como esperando que dijera algo, si Audrey lloraba era  porque la había obligado a decir su secreto, fue  lo primero que se le vino a la mente  a Ginny, sin embargo no era eso. Todos estaban callados mientras Audrey  no paraba de llorar, Ginny no entendía porque y los demás esperaban que Ginny preguntara  lo que había ocurrido, pero si la chica lucía aterrada por algo. Fue  en  ese momento que alguien hablo.

- Que bueno que llegaste – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ginny  y dejando por un momento a Audrey – 

- Creíamos que andabas con Audrey – dejaba  soltar estas palabras Harry arrastrando las palabras  y cruzando de nuevo sus brazos –

- Yoo....  yo ...- Ginny no sabía  que hacer y agachaba la vista.

- Pero eso no importa, que bueno que no fuiste... – Hermione tomaba aire – hay algo que tienes que saber.

Harry volteaba la cara hacia otro lado para no ver  a Ginny,  como si se esperara lo que fuera a venir, las palabras que venían de Hermione hicieron que después todo alrededor de Ginny no tuviera sonido, era como si sus  oídos se hubieran desconectado de su cerebro, sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba  en la cabeza y se repetía constantemente en su cabeza: no es  cierto, no  es cierto, eso no puede ser, no puede estar ocurriendo. Por milésimas de segundo supo por lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Audrey. Una especie de culpabilidad, de angustia, de rencor ,  ternura se le venían encima. No pudo controlar sus emociones y cuando estuvo conciente de lo que le habían dicho a escasos  segundos atrás, ella se encontraba sin decir nada,   había caído de rodillas y  por alguna razón sus ojos tenían lágrimas y su rostro también. No quiso voltear a ver a Harry, sabría que él sufriría, no por lo que le acababan de decir  a Ginny, sino por lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Alguien entró a  la casa, logró  escuchar desde su cama, tomó inmediatamente su varita y salió de su cuarto, Sirius con cautela miraba  quien pudo entrar a  cabaña, si  se encontraba tras otra casa  y nadie sabía de la existencia de esa pequeña cabaña. Caminó  por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala y  luego se topó con un hombre delgado y algo descuidado, e  inmediatamente prendió la luz.

- ¿Remus? ¿qué haces aquí? – decía Sirius extrañado al ver a su amigo, luego notó  el rostro de preocupación de  Remus -   ¿ha sucedido algo?

- ¿Dónde esta Severus, donde esta? Es urgente – Lupin lucía desesperado volteando a todos lados.

- Hey calma, despertarás a James – 

- ¿James?.¿esta bien el pequeño? – decía Lupin corriendo a la habitación en donde estaba el niño.

Prendió la luz y ahí estaba el pequeño que  inmediatamente se levantaba al ver  que una luz le  daba directo a  la cara,

- Lo haz despertado  - decía Sirius medio molesto -  Ahora tendrás que dormirlo tu.

- Esta bien el pequeño – Lupin  miraba a James como se paraba y se detenía entre los barrotes de su cuna y caminaba hacia él y lo tomaba – será  mejor que no te separes de nosotros.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede? – decía Sirius mientras iba detrás de su viejo amigo.

- Si,  tan solo deja ver en donde diablos esta Severus –

- Evveuus, evveeuss – decía el pequeño somnoliento y apuntando hacia enfrente en donde estaba Snape con una pijama negra, vieja y  horrible.

-  ¿qué sucede? – el rostro de Severus parecía comprender mas que Sirius

- Necesitamos hablar,  he descubierto algo,  lo que creíamos que iba a suceder está empezando.

- ¿quién ha sido el primero? – preguntaba Snape como sabiendo lo que había ocurrido y  mientras Sirius miraba confundido  y se sentía excluido.

- Colin Creevey.

- Maldito muchacho, jamás me calló bien – decía Snape mientras caminaba hacia la sala. No se había dado cuenta pero el pequeño le daba los brazos al viejo maestro de pociones de Hogwarts.

- ¿qué diablos sucede?  ¿quién es Colin Creeey? ¿en que ha sido el primero? – eran muchas preguntas las que venían de Sirius  que  seguía a los dos ex compañeros 

- Colin Creevey  era alumno de Hogwats,  era  novio de Ginny, el mismo que la secuestró el día en que nació  James, el mismo que Dumbledore  le borró la memoria para que no se enterara del pequeño. Hoy me he enterado que ha sido asesinado, ha sido el primero. – hablaba Lupin mientras  le pasaba a James a Snape mientras el pequeño se acurrucaba entre los brazos del hombre  aun con sueño.

- ¿Estas seguro que   lo han asesinado? – preguntaba Snape mientras  sin darse cuenta  arrullaba a James  con desesperación y tal vez  con miedo-

- Seguro.

- ¿y que tiene que ver que lo hayan  asesinado? – preguntó Sirius

- Estuve averiguando. Le pedí a Audrey que me investigara la dirección de Colin, Dumbledore lo había tratado de localizar pero nada. Audrey tuvo que ir con la mamá de Colin para que le diera la dirección y luego ella me la pasó a mi. Eran unos viejos departamentos muggles de un vecindario en el viejo Londres No le dijimos nada a nadie, ni a Ginny.  ¡ Estúpida muchacha!  ¡ estúpida muchacha! – caminaba de un lado a otro Lupin  desesperado– le dije claramente  que no fuera. Pero tenía que ir, tenía que  ir de metiche para ver si era  en donde vivía y fue antes que yo, para cuando yo llegue el lugar estaba lleno de policías muggles. 

- ¿y que paso después? – Sirius se miraba bastante interesado –

- ¿Pues que crees? – Remus dejaba de caminar para poderle explicar mejor aun molesto -  llego, me encuentro con policías, con una vecina metiche, y un una Audrey histérica, se impactó mucho al encontrar el cuerpo sin vida  y en esas condiciones.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo habrán liquidado? – dijo Snape mientras el pequeño James apoyaba su cabecita en su pecho –

- No lo se Severus, no lo se, lo único de lo que pude percatarme fueron de dos cosas, el olor a  podrido que era insoportable y parte del cuerpo descompuesto de Colin.

Severus parecía comprender, y mas que eso, parecía  reconocer  que pudo haber hecho eso.

- ¿Por qué el ministerio no  supo antes?  - interrumpió Sirius.

- Te dije que el ministerio esta pasando por muchas irregularidades, el único que parece estar atento es Arthur Weasley pero ni siquiera le hacen caso, además los policías muggles creen que  Colin bebió o consumió  alguna droga muggle.

- El ministerio no creo que se  interese por el caso de Colin, no creo que crean que es importante, si hubiera sido así, desde hace mucho tiempo  hubieran encontrado el cuerpo – terminó de hablar Snape mientras el pequeño James ya hacía dormido sobre él. Mientras Snape parecía muy  pensativo – Remus,  ¿qué tan descompuesto estaba el cuerpo de Colin?

- Como si hubiera muerto desde hace tres meses, sin embargo  la vecina me dijo que ella vio como hace mas de una semana el chico tuvo una visita de dos hombres de vestimenta rara y de pelo  platinado, por lo visto ellos tienen algo que ver con la muerte de Colin.

- Los Malfoy – dijo Sirius sin rodeos.

- No, ello son pueden ser, Draco esta en Hogwarts, Lucius murió hace mas del año y medio, sin embargo por lo que me dices creo que ya se de que maldición pudiera ser y temo que el ministerio  no  tomará encuentra eso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Severus? – preguntó angustiado Remus.

- Porque no habrá señales  claras,  y  tengo entendido que hay drogas muggles que  logran una descomposición similar a la de esa maldición.

- ¿Y como la conoces tu? – dijo  Sirius  con mirada de sospecha como encontrando al posible asesino –

- Porque hace años conocí a una persona que su especialidad era lograr esa clase de maldiciones, pero eso  no es posible, falleció hace mucho, aparte de que estuvo en askaban – contestó Severus mientras le echaba una mirada a James y l o ponía en uno de los sillones.

- Tal vez  lo conozca – dijo desafiantemente Sirius.

- No lo creo, es de mucho antes de que tu fueras a askaban -  Sirius  guardo silencio.

Remus estaba callado y pensativo y luego volvió a interferir a la plática.

- No lo se, pero cualquiera que haya atacado al joven, sabemos que era lo que le quería sacar – dijo Lupin.

- Lo se, querían saber si en realidad existía el  hijo de Harry Potter – Snape se quedaba callado, como   meditando la situación - ¿crees que Colin haya recobrado su memoria? Si fue así, todavía hay que ver  si  Colin les dijo o no. 

- De todas maneras tenemos que tomar medidas – Sirius parecía comprender, se  dejaba caer al sillón de la sala.

- ¿saben? Creo que la visita de esos dos magos al departamento de Colin fue el mismo día en que  James  se enfermó -  dijo Remus mirando a Snape.

- ¿Fue el mismo día que Ginny no vino porque Hermione  estaba internada?

- El mismo -  Lupin dejó escapar un gran suspiro – será mejor que no le digamos nada  a Ginny,  hasta que estemos seguros  de saber exactamente lo que sucede, yo mañana iré  a hablar al  ministerio.

- Ten cuidado, nadie sabe sobre James y  Arthur Weasley es el secretario del ministro. – dijo Sirius.

-  Lo tendré, por el momento hay que asegurarnos de que James estará    seguro. 

Alebrije.

Ojala y puedan  ver  esta imagen, se  trata de una artesanía 100%  mexicana  llamada alebrije hecha precisamente por   artesanos indígenas mexicanos.


	22. Camino a la verdad

**CAPITULO 22**

CAMINO A LA VERDAD 

Por un momento no supo que hacer cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y tirada en el suelo, lo primero que pens fue en Harry, lo que él estaría pensando al verla así y volteó a verlo, estaba en una esquina con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, le desviaba la mirada, no quería verla. Y por un momento comprendió, Ginny miró a todos que en ese preciso momento no le quitaban la vista en enzima, pero no se podía quitar la idea de que Colin había fallecido. Dirigió su mirada hacia Audrey que lloraba sin poderse controlar, temblaba y tenía los ojos rojos, Ginny jamás la había visto así, ni cuando su padre había fallecido en el verano pasado. Se levanto y fue a abrazarla, tuvo que aguantarse el llanto porque todos estaban ahí. Hasta que Hermione llegó y le dio un pequeño vaso a Audrey con una sustancia que inmediatamente la hizo que cayera rendida con sueño.

Ginny la soltó y sin decir nada salió, todos se quedaron en el cuarto sin saber que decir.

Quería Respirar se estaba ahogando, sabía que no podía llorar ahí adentro y sin importar que afuera estaba lloviendo, salió y dejando que la fría lluvia cayera sobre su cuerpo, y empezó a llorar sin poderse controlar, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre su rostro, se sentía tan mal, no podía creerlo había muerto no su ex novio, sino uno de sus mejores amigos, le era difícil creerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, que ya no sabría nada de él. Y como una película dentro de su mente, empezaba a recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado, el día en que lo conoci en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando no volvi a hablar con el hasta que lo despetrificaron, cuando le empezó a tomar fotografías en su tercer año, cuando le insistió que fuera su novia, y cuando ya eran novios, lo bien que se portaba con ella, siempre atento, había borrado los peores momentos, que habían sido los últimos, aquellos que no valía la pena recordar ahora. No podía creer que estaba muerto, y seguía llorando, y si se preguntaba si lo había querido, esa pregunta era fácil de responder, si, si lo había querido y seguía llorando por el ser humano que había partido.

- Ginny – Hermione se encontraba detrás de ella, mojándose también – estas encogida del frío, ven entra antes que te enfermes.

Ginny la siguió, en verdad no quería ver a Harry, no quería que la viera llorar por Colin y Hermione parecía comprender pues entraban al dormitorio de Paulina que estaba solo.

- Toma una toalla, para que te seques – Hermione se acercaba a Ginny sin decir nada, miraba como su amiga parecía estar en shock – creo que no es buena idea que te pongas así.

Ginny sin mencionar nada y con el rostro mojado al igual que su cuerpo, y sus ojos rojos la miró y sus ojos se le llenaron devuelta de lágrimas, Hermione la abrazó, sin importarle que estuviera empapada.

- ¿Cómo ha muerto? - habló por primera vez Ginny,

- No lo se, Audrey no ha hablado de eso, solo sabemos que .... que Audrey lleg a donde estaba viviendo y...... lo encontró sentado en un sillón... sin vida.

Ginny empezó a llorar.

- Audrey estaba muy mal, dice que .... bueno.... que no era él.... insiste en que no era el... creo que por lo que logró decirme al principio Colin tenía mucho tiempo de muerto.... tu entiendes.... por eso lucía diferente.

- Si... entiendo –

Ginny se quedó callada y no quiso hablar, tenía la vista perdida y empezaba a temblar del frío a causa de las ropas mojadas que traía puestas.

- Ginny , tienes que recuperarte, mírame por favor, creo que Harry se siente mal, tu sabes, por como trató a Colin la última vez que lo vio, creo que .... el esta inseguro... tal vez si tu...

- Harry teme por lo que yo sienta... – terminó de completar Ginny aun con lágrimas – cree que yo me arrepentiré por haber dejado a Colin por él y que ... cree que tal vez yo.... lo quiera mas que a él.

- No lo se Ginny, pero cuando supo de lo ocurrido... su rostro cambió – Ginny estornudó sintiéndose inmediatamente débil – creo que será mejor que te cambies.

Hermione con toda la confianza del mundo, sac de uno de los cajones de Silvia un juego de pantalones y sudadera de franela y se los dio para que se cambiara y luego salió para dejar a la pelirroja para que se cambiara. Dos minutos después alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Ginny la abrió y era de esperarse quien era, su rostro lucía algo demacrado y sus ojos tenían una tristeza que le pesaba, Ginny no esperó ningún segundo mas y se dejó caer en sus brazos, llorando con toda la confianza que le puede tener una mujer a su hombre; y empezó a llorar sin sentirse cohibida o limitada, lloraba con toda la libertad del mundo mientras el le acariciaba el cabello húmedo y algo enredado.

- Harry, no me sueltes, no me sueltes por favor, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito ahora – Ginny lloraba inconsolablemente

- Cálmate princesa, no te dejaré sola – decía mientras Harry le tomaba el rostro y miraba cómo este se encontraba lleno de lágrimas y por algún motivo el sentía impotencia al ver como ella lloraba – si quieres no me apartaré de ti. - y luego la volvía a abrazar.

- Harry – y levantaba el rostro para poderlo ver, el le dirigió una sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor, sin embargo los ojos de Harry mostraban una gran tristeza y un gran temor – Harry, yo... necesito decírtelo.

- No, no necesitas decirme nada,

- No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo, necesito tener la persona que mas amo a mi lado – Ginny lo miró y el parecía ahora mas confortado y aliviado y se limitó a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios para después volverla a abrazar. 

Ginny calló rendida ante los brazos de Harry, se acostaron en la cama que posiblemente fuera de Paulina o de Silvia y sin separarse y aun abrazados los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Minutos después se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, pero Harry se negó a levantarse, Ginny parecía encontrarse profundamente dormida y no quiso levantarle y se hizo el dormido, era Hermione que al verlos a los dos se dio la media vuelta y cerro la puerta para entrar de nuevo a su dormitorio.

- Están los dos dormidos, se han quedado dormidos, no quise levantarlos – dijo Hermione a sus amigos que seguían callados dentro de su cuarto.

- Pues ya estuvieras para levantarlos, ¿no dejaras que mi hermana duerma con Harry? – Ron se ponía algo rojo al dirigirse a ella, pero se encontraba en desacuerdo –

- Ayyy Ron, ¿cómo te pones a pensar mal en este momento? – Silvia se levantaba y caminaba hacia él – yo me opongo a levantarlos, si tengo que dormir en el piso dormiré, no levantaré a Ginny para se vuelva a sentir mal.

En eso un ronquido proveniente de Audrey hizo que los cinco chicos guardaran silencio.

- Por lo visto Audrey dormirá aquí, creo que Harry y Ginny en la otra habitación y... solo falta acomodar una de ustedes – Hermione apuntaba a las chicas latinas mientras bajaban la voz.

- No ya problema,. Puedes dormir en mi dormitorio, Paulina – le dijo Scott hablando después de mucho tiempo, mientras que Paulina lucía un poco aterrada –

- No es necesario Scott, - dijo Ron apresurándose – que Paulina y Silvia se vayan a mi dormitorio, yo dormiré en la otra cama que queda disponible de la habitación de Silvia, junto a lado de Harry y Ginny.

- Me habría de imaginar, no confías en Harry ¿verdad? – dijo Scott con una sonrisa –

- No confío en ninguno de los dos, los conozco demasiado bien – dijo Ron mientras los tres chicos se daban la vuelta para retirarse –

- Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, hoy fue un día muy cansado – dijo Scott mientras volteaba a ver a Paulina - ¿no quieres que te acompañe al dormitorio de Harry y de Ron , esta cerca de el mío – 

- Esta bien- Paulina y Scott salieron. Silvia miraba a Audrey roncar y luego se dirigió a Hermione

- ¿No tendrás una pijama extra que me prestes? No quiero entrar al cuarto e interrumpir algo – dijo Silvia mientras se sonrojaba algo

- Maldición – decía Ron mientras salía del cuarto y al minuto regresaba con dos camisetas grandes y se las daba a Silvia . -los dos están completamente dormido, así que toma esto y ya vete.

Silvia sali algo aturdida de la habitación de Hermione dejándola sola con Aydrey y con Ron.

- Creo que este día ha sido algo raro ¿no crees? – dijo Ron al ver que se quedaba sola con su ex novia y tratando de romper el hielo.

- Creo que si – Hermione se volteó , empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa con la presencia de Ron y se hizo la ocupada. Quería ponerla debajo de las cobijas a Audrey, y le empezaba a quitar lo zapatos.

- Espera, no podrás tu sola – Ron se acercó y la ayudó a levantar el cuerpo relajado de Audrey mientras Hermione retiraba de abajo las cobijas para luego cubrir a Audrey.

- Creo que con esto bastará para toda la noche – susurró Ron mientras miraba a Hermione que estaba escasos cinco centímetros y por tres segundos sus miradas se toparon con gran intensidad causando un brillo y un par de rostros enrojecidos, y la primera en bajar la vista fue Hermione.

- Eeehhh, ... creo que así esta bien - dijo alejándose de él que la miraba confundido y aturdido 

- Bueno... si no es inconveniente, creo que será mejor que me vaya – Ron se dio la media vuelta con pasos cortos, Hermione lo miraba con cierta desesperación que ni ella comprendía por que razón le faltaba el aire y su pecho temblaba por el paso acelerado de su corazón.

- Que duermas bien – él se detuvo por uno segundos para voltearla a mirar con la mano ya en la manija y media puerta abierta y con una mirada triste de añoranza, ella no pudo moverse y los ojos le seguían brillando por unas cuantas lágrimas que apenas se notaban el ella. El salió cerrando la puerta muy despacio. 

Un impulso que su corazón orden que Hermione moviera inmediatamente los pies tras el cerrón de puerta y abriera inmediatamente de esta sacando la cabeza para mirar el chico de cabellos rojos.

- ¡ESPERA! – lo detuvo con voz clara y no muy fuerte, eso bastó para que él se detuviera a mitad del pasillo inmediatamente y volteara con el rostro esperanzado y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿si?

- Yo.. yo..... quería decirte que.... que ... – ella no tenía argumento ninguno para detenerlo e invitarlo a pasar, y con un poco de vergüenza bajaba la vista al suelo - 

- ¿si?

- que... que ... ¡gracias! Si... ¡ gracias por ayudarme! - y Hermione volteaba a verlo a distancia y se sorprendi al verlo tan cerca de ella,, ¿cuándo había caminado esos pasos?

- De nada... tu sabes que.....

Ron estaba enfrente de ella y no quería perder su mirada y estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oír su respiración agitada y su mirada nerviosa , sin olvidar un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

- tu sabes que ....- dijo despacio y casi en susurro – que siempre estaré aquí Hermione.

- Valla – dejo escapar Hermione suspiro cargado de tensión junto con esta palabra y dirigi su mirada para un lado del vacío pasillo por milésimas de segundo - eso.. eso yo ya lo sabía.

- Si... – dijo Ron con una sonrisa a causa de que se encontraba tan cerca de ella .

- Aaayy no me veas así – dijo Hermione sabiendo que aquella mirada de Ron estaba cargada de sentimiento y ternura inevitable no notarlo, era la mirada suya, la que siempre le había dedicado tantas veces a Hermione –

- ¿cómo? – Ri Ron a Hermione –

- como esa.. - ella apuntaba a la altura de sus ojos con una sonrisa en la boca – esa que acabas de hacer,

- ¿qué mirada? Es la única que tengo cuando te veo – dijo Ron con añoranza. – no negaras que encantadora – volvió a reí él.

- Claro que lo es, si te lo propones muchas veces puedes dejar tu mal genio atrás y comportante encantador – dijo Hermione y luego agachó la cabeza al notar que su comentario no había sido igual de propio como había sido su comportamiento días atrás.

- Lo se – dijo el mas serio que antes y se acercó a ella lentamente tomando su mejilla con sus dedos suavemente mientras ella permitía que le levantara el rostro. - ¿por qué no me quiere ver?

- Vamos... – dejó escapar una risita nerviosa - no es... que yo .. solo...

- Solo.. ¿qué? - la tensión en Hermione se podía notar pues su cuerpo temblaba y los corazones de ambos parecía quererse escapar de sus pechos y Hermione tan solo deseaba que él se acercara mas, un poco mas y no le negaría nada y el parecía percatarse de el permiso que ella le daba para encontrarse tan cerca y con un cariño algo infantil el le sonrió.

- Es.. que ... jajajaja, no me veas con esa cara de niño regañado - rió con un poco mas de ganas para calmar sus nervios.

- Esta bien, me pondré mas serio – dijo el tomando una postura ridículamente seria y levantando una ceja . ¿así esta bien?

- Jajaja, no.... pareces - dijo ella mas calmada y el no la dej terminar, la mano de Ron paseaba por sus cabellos acariciándolos - no hagas eso por favor – imploro ella cerrando sus ojos, su cuerpo y su corazón lo disfrutaban, su cabeza le decía que no era correcto, su boca sacaba un suspiro que parecía pedirle mas y el se acercó a ella con cautela y pegó su mejilla con la de ella mientras que sus manos acariciaban el otro lado de el rostro.

- No me pidas eso, no creo poderte obedecer – dijo el justo en la propia oreja de ella y el cerrando los ojos para que fuera mas intensa la sensación. Una de las manos de él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y ella parecía no quererse resistir mientras que el rostro de él recorría el de ella con caricias que parecían fortalecer un sentimiento y un deseo mutuo que se arraigaba en las entrañas de ella desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- No continúes, no sigas así por favor – pidió ella sin caso omiso del pelirrojo que ahora le besaba una mejilla deseando que pronto se topara con sus labios – no lo hagas – rog sin aliento alumno.

- Hermione – le susurró con dulzura y con un deseo comprimido en el pecho y mas abajo que eso. Las manos ahora de el pasaban por la espalda de ella dejando escapar leves suspiros por ambos y luego si saber cómo los labios de ella se toparon con los de él, algo que Hermione estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, comprobar si seguían siendo los mismos labios dulces que había besado siempre y no se equivocaba, eran los mismos que ahora besaba y que aspiraban deseo y un amor incontrolable e inexplicable.

- No .. no... – dijo ella.

- ¿No siga? – pregunt Ron adivinando lo que diría ella mientras sus manos seguían jugando en la espalda de ella deseando poderla tener en cualquier momento desnuda y probarle el gran amor que aun le tenía. Las manos de Hermione se encontraban abrazándolo aferrada a él-

- no, no pares - y una risita salió por parte de Ron tras Hermione decir esto y ella se aferraba a él haciéndolo feliz.

Por un momento ella pudo probar y comprobar el amor que aun quedaba entre ellos, un lazo muy fuerte de romper, siempre le había gustado como besaba Ron, aquellos besos tan seguros y tan perfectos y llenos mas de amor que de desesperación y nada carentes de innovación . Hermione se dejó llevar al igual que él deseando cada vez mas y mas mientras ella le acariciaba la cabellera despeinando el rojo cabello y por un segundo se volvían a topar un par de miradas desesperadas y reveladoras que confesaban necesitarse y complementarse una vez mas. Y ella se dejó llevar sin medir el tiempo y cuando menos tiempo paso ella ya estaba recargada sobre la pared del pasillo mientras hacía su cabeza para atrás para disfrutar un poco mientras el le besaba el cuello y el pecho dejando escapar suspiros de placer con leves gemidos que solo Ron podía escuchar.

El se volvió a incorporar a los labios de ella y una pierna de Hermione envolvieron a la cintura de Ron mientras con la otra pierna lograba mantenerse parada y sin creer aun que se encontraba enfrente de él deseándole mas que nunca antes. Una voz se escuchó al final del pasillo que hizo que se despegaran inmediatamente deseosos de continuar y con el rostro rojo tanto por la falta de aire como por la vergüenza.

Un par de ojos asiáticos miraba sorprendida y molesta a la pareja y caminaba como si se tratara de un engaño y una idea le brincaba por la mente. Hermione y Ron se despegaron aun mas inmediatamente dejando que la chica los fulminara con la vista y que al pasar junto a la pareja soltara un poco de veneno hacia ellos.

- Mónica difícilmente te perdonara esto – dijo Cho a Ron con paso suficientemente apresurado como para pararse a charlar.

- ¿disculpa? – dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Cho mientras una miradas mas fulminaba y un dolor en el pecho de Hermione por el enojo se notó inmediatamente.

- No se de que ha... – pero ni siquiera Ron terminó cuando una puerta se cerraba justo en las narices, justo en donde el y ella se encontraban besándose, Hermione se había metido, el sintió como un bajó en su estómago, y no entendía la reacción de ella, estuvo apunto de golpear la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo, no entendi por que razón, pero prefirió dejarla para que pensara las cosas y el se marchó enojado por el estúpido comentario de Cho mientras se metía a la habitación de Silvia y de Paulina a dormir.

Sin prender siquiera la luz se sentó en la cama que era de Silvia y a través de la pálida luz que lograba filtrarse por la ventana, vio a una pareja de enamorados abrazados y durmiendo placidamente. Ha pesar de la noticia que acababa de enterarse su hermana, ella se miraba tan confortada en los brazos de Harry, al menos una pareja se encontraba tranquilo y disfrutando como él antes lo hacia y le dio alegría que fuera precisamente una de las dos personas que él mas quería. 

Se dej caer sobre la cama pensando en lo que acababa de suceder entre el y Hermione y viendo que tan solo los dividía una pared y un gran error. 

Abrió sus ojos, inmediatamente pudo notar que deberían de ser como las seis de la mañana. La luz del día apenas empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana y los posters que Paulina tenía pegados en la pared empezaban a tomar forma. A un lado, apenas y cabían estaba Harry, muy dormido y con una mano en el aire. En la otra cama estaba Ron que le sorprendió de momento encontrarlo ahí, pero luego se imagino la razón por la cual estaba ahí. Sintió un hoyo en su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor, inmediatamente recordó la razón por la cual se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de sus compañeras.

Sin hacer ningún ruido caminó hacia la puerta, le preocupaba cómo podría estar su amiga. Salió y entró a su habitación, sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana cómo el cielo iba tomando un color de morado a azul claro. En el fondo se escuchaba el ruido de una regadera, por lo que miraba Hermione se había levantado para meterse a bañar. Audrey era la que miraba hacia la ventana.

Sin decir nada, ella volteó a verla, y los ojos de Audrey estaban apagados después de mucho tiempo y un sentimiento que Ginny nunca antes había notado en ella parecía aferrársele en su rostro, aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se acercó a ella hasta que la abrazó y Audrey se aferraba al cuerpo de Ginny, mientras que ambas dejaban escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas y luego Ginny tomó asiento a un lado de Audrey que tan solo se limitó a poner su cabeza sobre su hombro. Así estuvieron por mas de cinco minutos hasta que Audrey hablo por primera vez en el día.

- Nunca creí que le fuera a suceder- su voz apenas se lograba escuchar, estaba ronca, Ginny supo que era a causa de los llantos del día anterior

- Las cosas suelen suceder cuando menos las esperamos – Ginny tenía la mirada perdida junto con Audrey y temía preguntarle algo respecto a Colin.

Ginny conocía tan bien a Audrey para comprender cual era una de las causas por las que lloraba, y no era porque había perdido un primo, sino porque se sentía culpable de cómo en vida había tratado a Colin. Su madre siempre había sembrado un rencor y una valla entre ellos, la causa: que Colin era mago y Audrey una simple muggle, que la mamá de Colin había avergonzado a su familia porque se había escapado con un muggle lechero, y por parte de Audrey ella siempre se sintió mal porque ellos podían pasar de carencias económicas, pero siempre que llegó a ir a la casa de Colin, lo que mas abundaba era el cálido hogar que era lo que en la casa de Audrey escaseaba.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, llorando y aun mas porque a ella le tocó descubrir el cuerpo del que había sido de su primo, la impresionó de verlo en un estado de descomposición avanzado le hacia no poderse quitar esa imagen tal fácil. Ginny en cambio, prometió no llorar, aguantarse las lágrimas y reprimir un rato el corazón, tan solo por esos días, hacerse la fuerte para apoyar a su amiga y para no hacer sentir mal a Harry.

La curiosidad la seguía matando, trató de no pensar mas en lo que en la noche le informaron y mientras tomaba un vaso de leche tibia y ojeaba el libro que hace dos días había sacado, no podía dejar que ningún detalle se le escapara de él, podría perderse en un momento de encontrar algún indicio de algún hechizo importante.

- ¿Desde que saliste del dormitorio estas aquí? – logró escuchar Ginny tras de ella –

- Si - le contest Ginny a Hermione que venía acompañada de Silvia y se sentaron a un lado de Ginny, en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Cómo siguió Audrey? – Silvia se levantaba de nuevo y esperaba la respuesta de Ginny para partir por su desayuno –

- Mejor. Se fue a su casa con su madre –contestó con tristeza la pelirroja.

- Aahhh - Dijo Silvia mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a servir.

- ¿Qué lees? –dijo Hermione por curiosidad y Ginny bajaba el libro para observara su amiga directo a los ojos y lo que encontró fue una chica completamente distinta a la de días anteriores.

- Oyes, ¿qué te hiciste? – dijo Ginny sorprendida y con una sonrisa.

- Nada – Hermione se sonrojo – tan solo me pinte, eso es todo

- Nooo, eso no es - Ginny la miraba con una sonrisa pícara y como sabiendo a lo que se refería - ¿ desde cuando las pinturas para el rostro logran ese brillo en los ojos? – la mirada de Hermione parecía reveladora.

- Aaayy ya, no paso nada – Hermione seguía teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios y trataba de mirar hacia otro lado - tan solo hoy me siento bien.

- Yyyy Hermione . levantó la voz Ginny con entusiasmo ¿no me digas que es por mi hermano? ¿qué hicieron anoche? ¿se reconciliaron? Dime, anda, dime que si, porfa... mira que eso sería genial que tu y el y hayan...

- No, no nos hemos reconciliado aun, pero anoche hubo un roce entre el y yo, y bueno.... – Hermione tomaba color devuelta en sus mejillas-

- Aayyy Hermione, seria excelente que tu y el volvieran, ¿vez? ¿cómo las cosas se solucionan? Verás que en poco tiempo tu y él vuelven y entonces...

- ¿qué va al volver? – interrumpía Silvia con una charola con su desayuno - ¿acaso.... ho... Hermione.

- No, no quiero que empiecen – decía la chica de cabellos enmarañados.

- Si quieres a ese chico pues ya estuvieras sobre el – Silvia se sentaba y empezaba a echarse a la boca pedazos de pan tostado.

- Si eso no hace falta – dijo Ginny con una mirada coqueta a Hermione - ¿acaso no me piensas decir?

- No tengo nada que decir, en verdad - Hermione se acomodaba el cabello y miraba la portada original del libro de Ginny - ¿acaso eso no es un alebrije?

- ¿Sabes de ellos? – pregunt Ginny sorprendida al notar que su amiga tenía conocimiento de ellos.

- Leí en una revista que están dentro de los 10 criaturas mas místicas – Hermione le robó una tostada a Silvia - ..... pero de las criaturas que no existen... tu sabes, como el mounstro de la laguna ness y puras cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Eso piensas? – Dijo Ginny Algo desilusionada – creí que estos animales....

- Claro que existen - interrumpi Silvia – pero si se encuentran en mi país.

- Vamos Silvia, no digas tonterías – Hermione mordía la tostada y hacía un gesto de disgusto – a esto le hace falta algo.

- No son tonterías, es verdad. Esas criaturas son del sur de mi país.

- Apuesto a que no haz visto ni uno en tu vida Silva– dijo Hermione mientras metía la mano a su bolso y buscaba algo - ¿qué haz leído Ginny? Apuesto a que no viene mas allá de un sujeto esquizofrénico que miraba criaturas y mounstros ¿me equivoco?

- Bueno...... – Ginny bajó la vista –

- Tal vez yo no los he visto – dijo Silvia volteando a ver a Hermione – pero la que si los ha visto ha sido Paulina, ella conoce de ese tema mas que yo para ser mas exacta, su hermano la llevo cuando ella debió de tener como ocho años de edad, yo soy pésima para recordar todo eso, Paulina no –

- Aayyy Silvia, si no existen, ¿qué te puede decir Paulina? A ver Ginny. ¿qué es lo que dice el libro? 

- Bueno...... para ser mas exacta les leer esto:

"Un hombre de apellido Linares, mexicano de nacimiento, en los años 50's parecía de esquizofrenia y en sus delirios de persecución, veía que lo seguían mounstros terroríficos de gran variedad de colores, entre los mounstros se encontraban criaturas fantásticas como dragones, mezclas grotescas de serpientes y murciélago, todos estos gritando: ven alebrije!! ¡¡¡ ven alebrije!!!".

"Se cree que estos animales existen desde 1100 en las zonas del sur de México, que las civilizaciones que ocupaban esa zona los utilizaban como animales sagrados los cuales no deberían ser tocados, sin embargo se cree que la llegada de los españoles en 1492 a tierras Americanas lograron su rápida extinción de la cual se desconoce la causa específica. Los indicios que se tienen de estos animales son algunas inscripciones, piedras talladas de aquel tiempo y algunos avistamientos muggles como es el caso del señor Linares que su historia no es muy convincente para el mundo mágico, por lo tanto no se puede clasificar como una criatura existente, sino como una leyenda". 

Ginny cerró el libro decepcionada.

- ¿vez? ¿qué te dije? – Hermione cruzo los brazos triufal –

- no creo que sea verdad eso – dijo Silvia enfadada y luego tomaba el libro entre sus manos – aaahh con razón, es una edición inglesa ¿cómo diablos van a saber sobre nuestras costumbres y sobre nuestros propios animales místicos si el escritor de este mugroso libro es ingles? Eso es injusto, además ni siquiera tiene los fundamentos necesarios para hablar así.

- Aaaay por favor, si fuera así ya tendríamos conocimiento de ellos.

- Pues cree lo que quieras - Silvia se levantaba algo molesta – y Ginny si quieres saber algo de esas criaturas, no hay nada como preguntarle a alguien que tiene conocimiento de ellas y ME REFIERO A PAULINA - la chica se levantó y tomó la bandeja de comida, agarrando tan solo el jugo y tirando lo demás al bote mas cercano.

- Creo que se molest - dijo Ginny mientras miraba hacia la puerta y notaba la presencia de dos chicos , ambos inconfundibles. Era Paulina y el otro chico de pelo rojo, Ron.

Hermione se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando de cortar un limón que había sacado de su bolsa y cuando levantó la vista y vio demasiado cercas el pelirrojo, inmediatamente la tensión en el momento se sintió como una ráfaga de aire caliente.

- Que hubos? – dijo Paulina dejándose caer en la silla y mirando como Hermione empezaba a tener color en sus mejillas.

- Hola – dijo algo tímido y retrasado el pelirrojo - ¿dormiste bien? – se dirigió a Hermione.

- Eeerrr ...... siii... eso creo - dijo Hermione tartamudeando y luego dirigía la mirada a su limón.

- ¿Cómo sigui Audrey? – Pregunt Paulina a Ginny.

- Mejor, al menos mas calmada, esta mañana fue a ver a su mamá – Ginny prefirió guardar silencio, ese sentimiento la volvía a invadir de nuevo.

- Aaaa – dijo Paulina y luego todo qued en silencio.

Ron no dejaba de ver a Hermione, parecía que insistía en que lo viera directo a los ojos, pero esta chica parecía negarse. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y las respiraciones agitadas se podían escuchar desde a una distancia considerable y el calor a los cuatro parecía invadirlos de un de repente. Y justo en ese momento Hermione lograba cortar el limón y luego echaba un poco de jugo sobre su tostada, todos la observaban incrédulos y dudando que se fuera a comer eso; y para terminar esparcía sal sobre la tostada y se la echaba a la boca, parecía como si fuera eso un manjar para ella.

- ¿qué haz hecho? – dijo Paulina asqueada - ¿qué fue eso?

- No lo se.. solo se que tenía ganas de comer algo a lo que se le pareciera a esto – dijo Hermione tapándose la boca y luego masticando el pedazo de tostada –

- Tostada con sal y limón no es una cosa muy sana que digamos – dijo Ron mirando algo asustado a Hermione –

- Lo se, pero tenía ganas. Además no sabe nada mal – dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una vaga mirada – pero bueno. Tengo que irme, tengo que pasar a la biblioteca por un libro para terminar la tarea ..

- Pero si es para dentro de dos semanas .-dijo Ginny 

- Si, pero la investigación que escogí amerita esas dos semanas para terminarla – Hermione se marchó no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada a Ron que inconfundible como en los viejos tiempos.

- Esa actitud de Hermione ante la comida me recuerda a mi tía Tere cuando estaba embarazada, solía comer tostada pero con queso amarillo derretido y fresas arriba – decía Paulina.

- Oyes.. queremos desayunar a gusto – dijo Ron levantándose y retirándose de el lugar –

- Por lo visto Hermione y tu hermano no han logrado conciliarse - Paulina miraba a Ginny algo sorprendida - ¿qué te tenía tan interesada?

- Es un libro – Ginny se lo enseñaba – de hecho me preguntaba si conocías estos animales......

- Aaaa a alebrijes .. claro como no conocerlos, si son parte de la historia de mi país - Paulina le quitaba el libro y lo ojeaba justo en la hoja que antes Ginny había leído y después de un minuto lo cerraba con un gran golpe y muy molesta.

- ¿C"MO ES POSIBLE QUE INVENTEN ALGO ASI? ¿DE QUE SE SUSTENTAN? ¿sabes Ginny? ESE LIBRO ESTA MAL....

- ssshhhh no grites 

- Ok, pero ese libro esta equivocado. Debería de darle una visita a ese escritor – y luego el gesto de Paulina cambi - bueno, no debería de decir eso pensándola bien y recordando el secreto, mejor que esto se quede así. Iré por mi desayuno.

- Espera.....

- Que......

- Es que...... quería preguntarte con exactitud ¿qué son esos animales? No se porque me llaman mucho la atención – terminó de decir Ginny mientras Paulina volvía a su asiento.

- Será que es por su colorido? – dijo Paulina con una gran sonrisa.

- No lo se, tan solo es que ...

- Aaahh ya se que es... es para la investigación final de la clase del profesor Smith...

- Así es – minti Ginny

- Buuuennoo, pensándola bien, que tan solo el trabajo son conjeturas.... creo que si acepto ayudarte respecto a los alebrijes.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny 

- Bueno. ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué son exactamente?

- No hay respuesta a eso, quisiera contestarte pero no hay estudios exactos que te digan que es lo que son. Nadie ha podido estudiarlos realmente como se deberían. Mira, veras, ¿cómo te digo?..... Estos animales no se dejan ver por cualquier persona.

- Si, lo sabía - Ginny recordó lo que le dijo Sirius el día anterior.

- Son hay indicios de nuestros antepasados. Mira, de cierta forma ese libro que leíste nada mas es una pequeña introducción a lo que es cierto. Estos animales al parecer son antes de la historia del hombre, pero los descubrieron las pasadas civilizaciones de mi pueblo, o mejor dicho , mi país. Ellos le tenían mucho respeto porque sabían lo que estos animales podían hacer.... Ginny ...estos tienen un poder sorprendente que supera a las 12 propiedades que el dragón tiene, aun no se sabe cuantas con exactitud porque como te dije nadie ha podido estudiarlos como debería. Existe un gran respeto a estos animales. Cuando los indígenas de mi país hace 500 años descubrieron uno de sus grandes poderes, decidieron prohibir que se tocaran.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ginny demasiada interesada.

- Porque hay uno en especial, el alebrije Dragón. No es tan grande como un dragón, sin pequeño como un águila, sin embargo es el único alebrije que es puro por completo, los demás alebrijes son mezclas grotescas de otros animales. El alebrije dragón se sabe que si lo llegas a tocar y eres puro de corazón estos cumplen tu mas grande deseo que tienes hacia el prójimo, no un deseo tuyo, sino un deseo que tu tengas para otra persona, este alebrije da su vida en cambio a tu deseo.

- ¿Dices puro de corazón? ¿te refieres a un sangre limpia? – dijo Ginny con mucha atención.

- No puro de sangre, sino puro de corazón. Que en tu corazón no exista maldad alguna dentro de ti, ni rencor, y ningún sentimiento malo hacia nadie, eso es casi imposible, solo los niños pueden acercarse a ellos a final de cuentas.

- Y ¿otra persona no se les permite que se les acerque?

- Claro que no, esto ocurrió antes de la llegada de los españoles a mi país. Los indígenas descubrieron eso casi tres siglos mas atrás de su llegada y prohibieron que cualquiera los tocara para respetarlos, en aquel entonces cualquiera podía y estos animales estaban entre las selvas y se dejaban ver y contemplar por cualquiera, pero estaba prohibido tocarlos. Todo empezó en la llegada de los españoles, muchos de los marinos estos, en sus expediciones los encontraron y como cualquier cosa antes encontrada querían llevarse estos animales como muestra para España y poderlos mostrar a su reina que en aquel entonces era la reina Isabel la Católica. Pero estos animales morían en cautiverio a tan salo estar muy poco tiempo dentro las jaulas. Los indígenas tuvieron que protegerlos con hechizos de protección. Y los desaparecieron. O mejor dicho el hechizo del cual están bajo protección es el que no permite que nadie que no sea puro de corazón los vea, y esto es para proteger su existencia y garantizar que nadie se aproveche de ellos. Por es que no cualquiera los puede ver.

- Entonces si existen ¿verdad? Me refiero a que te ha tocado verlos alguna vez.

- Claro – dijo Paulina con seguridad – cuando tenía la edad de ocho años mi hermano mayor junto con otros magos trataron de estudiarlos, me llevaron a mi y me pusieron justo en un lugar en donde marcaba las coordenadas que estaban, me dejaron por cuatro horas esperando que algo sucediera, ellos estaban detrás de algunas plantas y muchos se cansaron y se retiraron y los que siguieron sentados, tuvieron la oportunidad de verlos, justo uno se acercó a mi, un alebrije de cuerpo de pájaro y cabeza de gato, era hermoso, sus colores eran únicos, mi hermano se puso feliz y lógico, por si las dudas no lo pude tocar , pero se puso sobre mi hombro, solo pocos tuvieron esa oportunidad. Regresamos a casa muy felices y justo en mi blusa se había quedado un pequeño pelo del alebrije color azulverde, mi hermano lo retiró con cuidado y me mandó hacer una varita con el. Lleve mi varita los años a l colegio, pero su poder era demasiado impredecible y podía realizar cualquier hechizo por mas difícil que fuera, para aquel entonces cualquier hechizo para mi era fácil con mi varita, pero me la tuvo que retirar cuando vio los resultados de una travesura - Paulina soltó una risa no muy disimulada – dijo que me la daría terminando el colegio y bueno ... decidió destruirla mejor,

- Pero , porque te la destruyo – dijo Ginny sorprendida por todo lo que su amiga le acababa de contar.

- Porque sin querer logre una maldición, bueno, la verdad no cre poderla lograr y ... le eché la maldición imperius a mi ex novio .

- ¿hiciste que......?

- Si,, no creí que fuera a sucederle, además ese tipo de maldiciones las practicábamos sobre cucarachas y bueno... resulta que aproveche las situación Lo bueno fue que nadie logró enterarse... la varita ya esta destruida – dijo Paulina triste. – pero bueno. Cambiando de teman, tengo unos libros en mi cuarto que te pueden servir aunque..

- Aunque que.......

- Estan en español... tal vez con un buen diccionario

- O con un buen hechizo traductor..

- Si, tal vez, pero te recomiendo que dejes ese libro que sacaste de la biblioteca, no esta bien informado. De hecho se supone que no debí de decirte esto.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ginny dándole el último sorbo a su vaso de leche que ya no estaba tibia

- Por protección,. ¿te imaginas lo que sucediera si todo el mundo se enterara de el gran valor que tienen los alebrijes?

- Bueno... si., pero-.... tu hace un momento te molestaste por lo que decía el libro.

- Si pero una cosa es mentir y otra muy distinta a guardar la verdad..

- De todos modos, muchas gracias por la información. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se me haga tarde.

- De nada – dijo Paulina mientras se levantaba por su desayuno.

Camin por fuera de la cafetería para ir a dejar el libro, tal vez tenía Paulina la razón, pero el hecho de imaginarse que lograba encontrar un alebrije y pedir un deseo, no dudaría en que ese deseo sería para James . Se detuvo un momento y logró reconocer a lo lejos a Harry platicando muy animado, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ginny, pero no le duró mucho tiempo al ver con quien estaba platicando. Era nada mas y nada menos que Cho y se le acercaba peligrosamente a Harry, sintió como en su estómago le daba un golpe como una patada de una mula y muy disimuladamente como sino lo los haya visto pasó a pocos metros de ellos.

- ¡¡¡¡GINNY ¡!!!!! – demasiado tarde, Harry le había gritado

- aaa, hola Harry, no te v - dijo Ginny disimulando su enojo y acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.. Cho tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su boca y tenía una ceja arqueada.

- Hola Ginny – saludó muy hipócritamente Cho - se te ve muy bien ese color de blusa, aaah y mira ¡¡¡ que hermoso medallón el que traes!!!!

- Gracias – dijo Ginny con un tono golpeado y sin notar que Harry le abrazaba de la cintura muy cariñosamente –

- Harry, ¿por qué no me comentaste que el medallón que traías en el mundial era de Ginny?, - Cho volvía a levantar la ceja, como cuestionando a Harry – de hecho aun me acuerdo como te colgaba del cuello sobre tu pecho desnudo.

Cho lo había dicho con tanta alevosía resaltando su tono mas sensual de voz, importándole un bledo que Ginny estuviera ahí, de hecho lo había hecho con esa precisa intención, logrando que Harry con la mirada fulminara a Cho y que Ginny se soltara inmediatamente de Harry poniéndose morada del coraje y no dijera mas que un sencillo – con permiso – y se retirara echando chispas.

- No vuelvas a decir nada de eso frente a Ginny si quieres que según tu seamos amigos – Harry se encontraba tan molesto y se dio la media vuelta para seguir a Ginny, pero la mano de Cho lo detuvo.

- Disculpa.. en verdad Harry., pero, me es muy difícil no poder olvidar todo aquello que paso entre tu y .... mira... yo no te he podido.....

- Discúlpame Cho pero me tengo que ir....... ¡¡GINN!!! - Harry lograba ver la roja cabellera por uno de los pasillos que estaban llenos de universitarios apunto de entrar a clases.

- ¡¡¡GINNY ESPERA!!!! – Harry lograba acercarse a ella, sin embargo esta no parecía oírlo, estaba muy enojada y entraba a su salón. Harry la siguió hasta ahí preocupado pero alguien justo en la entrada del salón le paro la puerta.

- Buenos días señor Potter – una voz familiar le paró el alto.

- Buenos días profesor Smith – dijo Harry algo desesperado.

- ¿qué hace en el salón de los de primero? – preguntaba el maestro chaparrito y con un bigote casi perfecto , con voz retadora.

- Este.. disculpe.... es que mi novia esta dentro... – dijo Harry alzando la cabeza para poder ver dentro del salón. Una cabeza roja se miraba al fondo sentada en un pupitre con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

- Después podrá ver a su novia - tres chicas de primero entraban por un lado platicando – ahora tendrá clase.

- Pero es importante....

- Oohhh señor Potter, no lo creo que sea tan importante como mi clase. Así que hágase a un lado para que deje pasar a sus compañeros de escuela – Harry se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a tres chicos y dos chicas mas.

- Solo hablaré un minuto con ella....

- No insista y váyase.. la clase está por comenzar – dijo el profesor mientras que una chica esperaba a Harry detrás de este para que se moviera y la dejara pasar – muévase y deje pasar a la señorita Granger.

- ¡¡¡Harry, anda muévete!!!! – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –

- Hermione dile a Ginny que salga – Harry la miró con algo de preocupación.

- Ooohh no insista señor Potter, si saca a esa alumna no volverá a entrar pero en todo el semestre... ande váyase y no ande entreteniendo a mis alumnos.. – Harry volteó a ver a Hermione con un gesto de resignación y dejaba pasar a su amiga al salón de clases, para después recordar que el tenía clases también.

Estaba recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo con los ojos húmedos tratando de no llorar de nuevo. Las imágenes de Colin no la dejaban descansar ni cinco minutos, no podía dejar de recordar todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el colegio, no dejaba de pensar las cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos, ahora se habían desvanecido junto con su vida. Se acomodaba de un lado de su cama ahora con la mirada sobre el librero de Hermione, tratando de no pensar en él. Sin embargo lo único que lograba pensar era en Colin o en la estúpida de Cho con su voz sensual y preguntándose si así habrá sido siempre.. oh si Harry se había acostado con ella que era lo mas seguro.. y ¿si ella era mejor que ginny? ¿si Harry se sentía mejor con Cho que con ella?. Tocaron la puerta sacándola de sus ideas y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por esta.

- Ginny, ¿esta Hermione? – la mirada de Ron atravesaba el cuarto en búsqueda de esta chica sin mirar a su hermana.

- Esta en la biblioteca . - contest Ginny sin levantarse de la cama –

- Aaahh ok, bueno.... iré a buscarla – Ginny notó que todo podía volver como los viejos tiempos – aqu te dejo algo – dijo Ron aventando a un joven de cabellos negros.

- Oye no me avientes – dijo Harry mirando a Ron con coraje –

- Adios... – Ron cerraba la puerta y Ginny inmediatamente se enderezaba. La puerta se volvía a abrir – aah y Potter, no le toques ni un solo pelo a Ginny, no se aprovechen de la situación.. regreso en unos 10 minutos por ti.

- Tu hermano esta algo chiflado ¿no crees? – dijo Harry tratando de amenizar el rato. Ginny se quedó callada. – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Creo - ginny volvió a tumbarse en su cama.

- ¿Sabes? Le dije a tu hermano que hablaré con tus papás de lo nuestro cuando vayamos a la madriguera para la boda de Percy.

- ¿Para que? – dijo Ginny muy desinteresada y mirando hacia el techo, temía verle los ojos a Harry, su mayor debilidad.

- ¿cómo que para que? – dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de ella en la misma cama - ¿acaso no te pones contenta de que tus papas se enteren de lo nuestro?

Ginny trato de no verlo al rostro, pero le fue imposible, la vista de Harry estaba sobre ella y tuvo que mirarlo a sus ojos directo a los ojos preocupados de Harry y una mirada dulce dejó escapar Ginny.

- Lo siento. En verdad lo siento – Ginny se dej ir sobre Harry y la abrazó – no puedo portarme así contigo. En este momento no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito 

- No te preocupes, te entiendo, se por lo que pasas – dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello –

- Es que.. desde ayer todo ha sido muy confuso.. primero Colin y esta mañana te veo con Cho.

- ¿Estas celosa? – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en los labios?

- Aahh pues claro que estoy celosa y no es de juego... – Ginny lo volvió a abrazar

- Es que es tonto que estés celosa y mas de Cho – dijo Harry algo contento.

- Es de ella de quien mas lo puedo estar – Ginny se separaba de Harry lo y miraba directo a los ojos – no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento, tal vez no debería de pensar en eso pero ..... tu sabes bien, yo no deseo saber que fue lo que sucedió con ella cuando estabas a su lado.. pero el pensarlo...

- Lo mismo me ocurrió con Colin – dijo Harry muy serio - que en paz descanse.

- Pero es distinto – dijo inmediatamente Ginny – yo... verás .. Colin y yo jamás... jamás sobrepasamos los límites, yo siempre te esperé a ti y a un no se porque pero presentía que tal vez volveríamos.

Harry se quedó cayado por mas de diez segundos y la miró. No le pudo decir nada que no se interpretara en ese momento con un gran beso lleno de pasión y de amor mientras ambos estaban sobre la cama.

Un montón de libros se cayeron desde la parte superior del librero golpeándole uno justo en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano hacia ella y luego vio el piso mas de diez libros en el suelo y se agachó aun adolorida a recogerlos.

- maldición – Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un tomo de _"Magia y hechizos del medio oriente" _ de Joseph Valley y empezó a juntarlos todos en el suelo.

- ¿Te ayudo? – una voz conocida y la piel se le erizó, su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que de inmediato supo de quien se trataba y sin levantar la vista le hablo – gracias, pero yo puedo.

- Claro que no puedes, no alcanzarías a ponerlos hasta arriba del librero – Hermione volteó a verlo con una mirada retadora y se topó con unos ojos color azul índigo intenso y volvió a agachar la mirada muy rápido. En el aire que estaba alrededor se estaba poniendo tenso y Hermione creyó que tan solo ella podía sentir ese calor justo detrás de su nuca, pero al notar que las mejillas de Ron se ponían rosadas supo que no era la única.

El calor era sofocante y un sencillo rose de manos podría causar chispas que prenderían en llamas en ese momento y justo cuando Hermione iba a tomar un libro, Ron también, ambas manos se tocaron por fracción de segundos al igual que las miradas. Y no podía aguantar mas, sentía que si no lo tocaba empezaría a arder por dentro, y no fue necesario decirle nada a Ron, Hermione soltó algunos libros que traía en sus manos y Ron hizo lo mismo por igual y ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse de una manera desesperada.

Por la mente de Hermione no pasaba mas que la misma idea, solo un beso, solo un beso mas y nada mas. SE sentía tan bien, pensaba, sobre todo por la manera en que Ron la besaba y era todo un placer poderlo besar, era como volver a su habitad, ser tocada por el y notar como el tiempo que habían estado juntos las cosas seguían siendo iguales, el no había cambiado para nada. Las manos de Ron parecían ser muy ágiles, tocaban justo en el lugar en donde Hermione quería y de la manera que a ella tanto le gustaba y extrañaba. Se recargaron sobre el librero y Hermione no podía dejar de besarlo y no la extrañaba esa actitud que tenía. Un ruido hizo que se dejaran de besar mas no que se soltaran.

- Ron esto no esta bien, nos pueden ver - dijo Hermione volteando a ver para otro lado y luego volteo hacia el rostro de Ron. Notó que el también se encontraba excitado y no le quitaba la mirada de encima –

- Ven – le dijo sin soltarla de la cintura y la empujaba con su cuerpo hasta llegar a una esquina demasiado solitaria y ajena a todas las zonas de la biblioteca y la empezó a besar de nuevo y entre besos le hablaba algo desesperado - ese olor. Ese olor me vuelve loco.

Hermione no decía nada, no podía hablar, los besos de él la callaban, pero pudo volver a la realidad cuando Ron la tenia sobre la pared de la esquina, las piernas de Hermione rodeaban la cintura de él, prácticamente la estaba cargando y el la había dejado de besar para mirarla directo al rostro.

- yo... no puedo continuar aqu - dijo él sediento y con respiración agitada, y bajando la mirada al suelo dejó de abrazarla – yo no puedo hacerte esto... no debo.

El se dio la media vuelta sin mirarla mas y se como si acabara de matar algo con la mirada fija al suelo y despacio se fue. Ella tan solo se quedo sobre la padre asombrada. ¿qué acababa de ser eso? ¿acaso el ya no la deseaba mas como antes?. La mirada fija viéndolo partir y sinti como el la dejaba ahí sola. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se derrumbó en el suelo aun con el suéter que traía desabrochado a la mitad, con desesperación de sentir que perdía una de las mejores cosas de su vida que aunque ella lo negara era importante, un nuevo sentimiento aun mas fuerte la desplomo, algo que jamás ella había sentido dentro de su alma y de su cuerpo, se había movido, nadie lo había sentido excepto ella, había hecho su primera manifestación de vida dentro de ella y él no estaba a su lado.

- ahora no por favor, no ahora - agachó su cabeza y dejó escapar todas aquellas lágrimas que se habían reservado dentro de sus ojos. Una gran desesperación e impotencia de no saber que hacer la invadió por completo.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarlos solos – dijo Silvia algo molesta a Scott- regreso en un momento, Ginny ha de estar en la biblioteca.

- Oyes – Scott detuvo a Silvia - ¿qué tiene de malo que se queden solo? Otras veces...... 

- Mira, no digas nada, pero el día de ayer Hermione y Ron tuvieron un acercamiento y ... no creo que sea buena idea que se queden solos.. ¿acaso no haz notado las miradas asesinas que se han echado desde que están en el dormitorio?

- Creí que era mi imaginación – contestó Scott una media sonrisa - además no creo que Harry se vaya a ir.

- Mira, tu espérate, haz que Audrey tampoco se salga, se ve algo desesperada, además estoy impresionada de lo que me acaba de contar – dijo Silvia mientras daba unos pasos por el pasillo de los dormitorios –

- Esta bien – dijo Scott mientras miraba como la chica morena salia del edificio.

Luego el chico de ojos azules pequeños se metió a cuarto que era de Hermione y se miraban todos entre si, el silencio reinaba. Harry parecía un poco pálido y Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados, Ron hacía un ruido extraño que molestaba a Hermione, mientras Audrey se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas de su rostro. Justo en ese momento regresaba Silvia con una botella de un líquido medio raro.

- será mejor que te tomes un trago de esto – dijo Paulina acercándose con la botella en la mano y con un vaso vacío en la otra .

- Oh no - reneg Audrey mientras Ron cruzaba los brazos y miraba a la chica con autoridad – no me tomaré eso devuelta.. ¿acaso quieren que me vuelva a desplomar como anteayer?

- Esto tan solo te calmará - dijo con sutileza Paulina mientras servía el líquido – no es para que duermas, es para que te calmes –

- ¿Aaaaa sí? – dijo Audrey limpiándose el rostro y luego levantándose de la cama-

- Vamos Audrey, no te cuesta nada tomarte la pócima – dijo Hermione acercándose a Audrey –

- Les dije que no y no me la voy a tomar, además necesito hablar con Ginny – Audrey agachó la cabeza y todos la miraron con compasión – necesito decirle que.. que.. es que.... tengo una duda.

Todos se voltearon a ver como si se supiera de que duda se refiriera, pero nadie se anim a hablar, Audrey no sabía lo suficiente respecto al mundo mágico para comprender con exactitud que había ocurrido con Colin. Scott se acercó a ella y le quitó el vaso a Paulina.

- Mira, te aseguro que no es una pócima de sueño, ¿cuándo te he mentido yo? – dijo Scott con sinceridad – además si e así me puedes patear el trasero.

Audrey dej escapar una risita después de tres días.

- yo que tu no rechazaba la oferta, - dijo Paulina con una sonrisa media pícara –

Audrey ya no dijo nada, confió en Scott y le tomó el vaso. Todos la vieron con atención y Audrey se tomó de una sola la bebida como si fuera agua.

- ¿Vez? – le dijo Scott - te dije que no era........ – Audrey caía desplomada por un súbito sueño haciendo que Scott impidiera que cayera al piso inmediatamente.

- vaya, eso si que fue rápido – dijo Ron acercándose y ayudando a Scott a levantar la chica y ponerla en la cama,

El silencio reunió por unos segundos, Hermione no quería ver el rostro de Ron y Scott parecía algo cansado y Harry se encontraba en la misma esquina con los brazos cruzados ao igual que cuando Ginny recibido la noticia de que colin había muerto. Nadie se atrevía hablar hasta un minuto después.

- Creo que todos nos dimos cuenta lo que Audrey quería decirnos - rompió el silencio Paulina sentándose a un lado de la esquina en donde estaba Harry

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo Ron mientras Hermione exclamaba algo como "tonto" pero Ron no tuvo la sutileza ni siquiera de tomarla en cuenta, la ignoró por completo.

- A que Audrey nos ha contado como descubri a su primo hace dos días atrás, Audrey trató de decirnos que cree que su primo ha sido asesinado y...

- Eso todos lo sabemos Paulina – interrumpió Harry mirando como Audrey dormía con la boca semiabierta - la muerte de Colin no fue una simple sobredosis como los muggles creen, aunque aun no se porque lo asesinaron.

- ¿No se les hace extraño que el cuerpo del muchacho se haya descompuesto en tan poco tiempo? Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que lo vieron con vida – Scott tomaba la silla que estaba a un lado y se sentaba en ella.

- La verdad es que yo no se mucho de eso, ¿acaso no es común? – dijo Ron mientras Hermione dejaba escapar otro ruidito de inconformidad, esta vez Ron volteaba a verla con algo de coraje.

- Es común que un cuerpo se descomponga, pero.. creo que tal vez Audrey pudo haber exagerado un poco – dijo Hermione hacia los demás, mas no a Ron - no creo que haya estado a tal grado como Audrey nos contó.

- Al menos que haya hecho un hechizo climático – dijo Paulina mientras parecía comprender algo sobre la muerte de Colin –

- ¿Un hechizo climático? Dirás un hechizo de calor o de temperatura diría- dijo Harry pareciendo comprender –

- Exacto – dijo Paulina mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hablar – tal vez el cuerpo de Colin fue sometido a un hechizo que es muy difícil de realizar y que es el de causar un campo magnético de calor puro alrededor de él.

- Eso suena demasiado descabellado – dijo Scott no muy convencido.

- Si, mira, si sometes a un cuerpo humano a grandes temperaturas el cuerpo tiende a deshidratarse y en este caso a descomponerse mucho mas rápido de lo normal, eso llega a impedir que a la hora de hacer una autopsia se logre un 100% de la exactitud de la causa de muerte del la persona.

Todos miraban sin entender a la chica morena mientras Hermione parecía ser la única capaz de comprenderla.

- ¿a que te refieres? Podrías decir eso en términos normales? – dijo Ron

- Si, es muy fácil, la persona que mat a Colin si es que así fue lo único que hizo fue colocar un hechizo al su alrededor, un hechizo que hizo subiera la temperatura a su cuerpo, no a tanto porque sino hubiera llamado la atención, pero si lo suficiente como para que no quedara rastro del tipo de muerte que tuvo con exactitud.

- Pero si hubiera sido magia el ministerio ya tuviera el caso en las manos – dijo Hermione –

- Algo debi hacer que el ministerio no tomara el caso, solo una muerte normal como... – dijo Harry pensando..

- Audrey dijo que su primo había muerto por una sobredosis de drogas, o eso fue lo que le dijeron a la familia, el ministerio pudo haber creído eso - completo Scott

- No sin antes haber hecho una prueba – habló Hermione algo efusiva.- el ministerio trata de averiguar la muerte y lo mas posible es que haya comprobado que en su sangre se haya encontrado alguna sustancia rara.

- ¿y si así fue? ¿si fue una sobredosis de verdad? – dijo Harry - yo recuerdo haberlo visto cuando atacó a Ginny, el se miraba muy mal, como si tuviera problemas.

Paulina se quedó callada y todos vieron cómo su rostro moreno fue perdiendo color y se puso pálida y luego todos esperaron que ella hablara.

- Dios, - dijo Paulina - Silvia me lo dijo 

- ¿Silvia? ¿qué te dijo ella? – dijo Ron 

- ella, ella estuvo aquí cuando Ginny despertó después del ataque a ese chico – Paulina trataba de recordar- Silvia me dijo que Ginny le dijo algo a Audrey, algo referente a otra persona,, me dio el nombre de un hombre que no logro recordar, le dijo que Colin la había amenazado. Dijo que ese "nombre" estaba en peligro, que Colin la había amenazado, Colin sabía algo referente a... 

- ¿a quien? Anda dilo – dijo Harry desesperado 

- a alguien - Paulina guard silencio no muy convencida a hablar.

- Tendré que hablar con Ginny – dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡¡LENNON!! – Harry se detuvo, supo que Paulina le llamaba – No lo hagas, no le digas nada por favor.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry algo desesperado – ella sabe algo de esto, ella nos puede ayudar.

- No Lennon. Ella no puede. Mira , si tu vas y le preguntas eso a Ginny a mi me echarás de cabeza. Se supone que yo no debería de haberlo dicho, se lo prometí a Silvia y será mejor que así dejemos las cosas.

- Pero si Ginny sabe algo...

- Si Ginny supiera algo tenlo por seguro que ella ya nos lo hubiera dicho desde el inicio – dijo Ron

- Creo que tenemos que averiguar por nuestra cuenta si fue o no fue un asesinato – dijo Hermione mientras Scott la miraba demasiado desconcertado.

- ¿quieres que juguemos a los detectives? - rió Scott – creo que nos estamos entrometiendo demasiado.

- No – dijo Hermione . no lo creo que sea así....

- Bueno.. en el colegio solíamos hacerlo y nos metíamos en muchos problemas – Ron volteaba a ver a Hermione y luego inmediatamente bajaba la vista recordado su ultimo encuentro entre ellos. – creí que después de quien-tu-sabes- muerto los problemas no volverían.

- No lo creas del todo Ron – dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de la puerta y un ronquido fuerte hacía que todos voltearan a ver a Audrey.

- ¿Algún plan? – decía Scott con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno,. La verdad tengo una idea pero no se si sea muy buena – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione –

- No lo se pero esto me emociona – dijo Paulina – me recuerda a mis propios tiempos de mi colegio en México cuando entrábamos a los laboratorios y hacíamos cosas ilegales, como aquella vez que....

- Si pues Paulina.. – la cay Ron mientras volteaba con Harry - ¿no me digas que haremos una excursión en esta noche?

- Creo que si – dijo Harry mientras Paulina y Scott se miraban demasiado desconcertados.

- Creo que sería bueno si pudiéramos robarnos los expedientes de la muerte de Colin – dijo Hermione sin ver otra alternativa –

- ¿Estas loca? – dijo Scott algo asustado –

- Claro que no, eso nos puede llevar a algo respecto a como murió... son unos estudios de muggles ¿qué nos pueden decir?

- Mas de lo que tu crees – dijo Paulina con la vista perdida hacia la pared – pero nos diría mas si pudiéramos ver el cuerpo de Colin.

- ¿¿QUEEE??? – grit Ron incrédulo mientras Audrey amenazaba con levantarse, Paulina tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, Harry la miraba extrañado - ¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!!

- SShhhh vas a despertar a Audrey – decía Paulina algo extasiada.

- No, yo no voy a profanar ninguna tumba, ningún cuerpo y menos y menos si lo conocía.

- No voy a profanar ninguna tumba – dijo Paulina reclamando a Ron aun con una sonrisa , - además yo no lo conoc y el cuerpo de Colin todavía esta en la morgue 

- Paulina, creo que te estas yendo demasiado lejos – dijo Scott mientras se acercaba a ella. - no lo veo como algo necesario.

- Claro que lo es..... - decía Paulina volteando a ver a Harry como buscando un apoyo por parte suyo.

- Creo que deberíamos de tener mas respeto hacia Colin, a mi nunca me cayo bien pero eso no significa que...

- Yo apoyo a Paulina - dijo Hermione interrumpiendo después de pensarla mejor –

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – le dijo Ron mientras que Hermione no le ponía atención a su ex novio.

- Yo voy contigo Paulina a la morgue si es necesario,

- Creo que no tenemos que llegar a esos límites – dijo Harry enfrentándose a Hermione.

- Pues yo creo que sí – dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos y mirando con desafío a Harry.

- Nos estamos entrometiendo demasiado a esto - Harry empezaba a ponerse furioso – no encuentro un verdadero motivo por el cual tengamos que abrir un cuerpo y..

- ¿es que acaso no entiende? ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta la importancia de todo esto? – dijo Paulina mirando a los cuatro chicos - tal vez ustedes no lo sepan pero la respuesta se puede encontrar en su cuerpo y si no vemos esos expedientes ni revisamos su cuerpo no sabremos con exactitud que fue lo que mat a Colin.

- Si el ministerio ni los doctores muggles no pudieron descubrirlo menos tu Paulina – dijo Ron levantándose y alzando la voz.

- ¿y tu que sabes de mi Ron? – dijo Paulina dirigiéndose a Ron con cierto enojo en su rostro - no me conoces y sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.

- Yaaa – dijo Harry mientras miraba a los dos chicos con las miradas que echaban chispas.

- Ok . ¿me dejarán hablar? - dijo Paulina- ¿y explicar mi teoría?

Hermione se hizo a un lado, Ron guardó silencio mientras Scott miraba con algo de añoranza a la chica de piel apiñolada . Harry la dejo hablar.

- Bien – dijo Paulina tomando aire - tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, pero yo se algo respecto a medicina forense. Tuve la mala suerte, o mejor dicho la buena suerte porque no sabía que ahora lo necesitaría, de que prácticamente crecí en una morgue, o mejor dicho en el pasillo del departamento forense del hospital. Mi madre no tenía a nadie mas que me cuidara y mi madrina era medico forense muggle. Accidentalmente a la edad de 12 años me tocó ver un cuerpo desfigurado, no debí de haberlo visto. Me impresionó, no lo niego, por eso ahora estoy estudiando para ser curandera, pero quiero que comprendan que después de eso le rogué a mi madrina que me dejara estar ahí en todas las autopsias posibles.. ella no lo permitió al principio, pero yo después del colegio solía ir con ella y ver tan solo un momento, no me lo creerán pero logr descubrir algunas causas de muerte de algunas personas que nadie mas pudo reconocer y como ustedes deberán de imaginar eran causas mágicas; gente que accidentalmente h le había dado un hechizo en la cabeza, gente que era puesta bajo el hechizo de "imperios" y se habían suicidado. Aunque ustedes no lo crean existen señales dentro de la piel que los muggles creen que son simples irritaciones de piel, sin embargo hay un método fácil de averiguar.

- si dices que es demasiado fácil de averiguar ¿por qué el ministerio de magia no lo usa? – dijo Ron con un tono de voz amenazador –

- Porque a los del ministerio de magia de aquí no le gusta mezclar técnicas muggles con técnicas mágicas ¿entiendes? – dijo Paulina molesta y con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado Ron.

- En eso tienes razón - dijo Hermione sentándose y escuchando muy atenta a Paulina –

- Tal vez en mi país el gobierno y el ministerio de magia sean pésimos, es muy difícil allá encontrar a los asesinos o maleantes, tanto como muggles o magos y brujas, sin embargo algo de lo que hay es que existen muy pocas comunidades que sean solo mágicas, la gente tiende a compartir mas con los muggles y acostumbran a guardar muy bien los secretos respecto a nuestra forma de vida mágica. Sin embargo este mismo tipo de convivo con ellos lo hemos mezclado de tal manera que utilizamos algunos métodos muggles con los mágicos para tener un mayor resultado.

- Bueno, esta bien – dijo Scott mirándolos a todos - ¿y que piensan hacer?

- ¿Acaso te irás a meter al hospital de Londres? – dijo Harry con un tono medio escéptico –

- ¿Tu que crees? – dijo Paulina con una sonrisa – la verdad es que ya extrañaba hacer algo así.

- Y yo te acompañare – dijo Hermione mas puesta que los demás - tal vez pueda echarte una mano.

- ¿Acaso creen que nosotros iremos? – dijo Ron enojado.

- Tal vez tu no, pero al menos yo podr ayudar en algo – dijo Scott mientras tomaba su chaqueta de mezclilla –

- Bueno. Creo que si vamos todos llamaremos mas la atención, tan solo con tres que vayamos será suficiente – dijo Hermione . y por lo visto ya se quienes irán.

Ron miró furioso a Hermione y luego volteaba a ver a Harry como esperando una respuesta de él.

- Creo que hasta el momento será una buena idea ¿tienes otra idea Scott? – dijo Harry tratando de evadir la mirada insistente de Ron

- Bueno.. veo mas conveniente que nos aparezcamos en el hospital y yo podría estar al tanto de que nadie las descubra, podría trasformarme y cuidar de que nadie entrara a la sala.

- ¿eres animago? - pregunt Ron sorprendido.

- Si, ¿acaso no lo sabías? – dijo Scott sorprendido – me convierto en un lobo gris.

- Y que lobo - dijo Paulina con una risa en los labios.

- De todas maneras yo soy pésimo apareciéndome – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y a Scott – la última vez que me aparec dejé media pierna en la madriguera – Harry hizo un gesto medio extrañado al recordar algo así.

- Estas hablando con una experta en desapariciones y apariciones –dijo con elegancia Paulina - tan solo tendremos que buscar un lugar en donde hacerlo, ustedes saben que aquí está prohibido hacerlo.

- Tienes razón – dijo Hermione mirando a todos con excepción de Ron

- Sorprendente – dijo Harry – yo tuve oportunidad de hacerme animago pero se atravesaron otras cosas que a final de cuentas no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso.

- ¿cómo voldemort? – dijo Scott mientras Hermione y Ron sentían un escalofrío justo detrás de sus nucas, Harry se sorprendía por la mención de Scott mientras que a Paulina le daba igual.

- Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos? – dijo Paulina algo desesperada y alegre, parecía como niña pequeña que iría por primera vez a un parque de diversiones.- Recuerden que no nos podemos desaparecer aquí, ya saben que es imposible. Tendremos que buscar un lugar solo y alejado de los muggles.

- Espérate, tenemos que tomar varias cosas – dijo Hermione con calma mientras que Ron no aprobaba lo que iban a hacer, - Harry ¿nos podrías prestar tu capa invisible?

- Super – dijo Paulina con mas alegría aun.

- Uno.. dos... tres.. cuatro... cinco... maldición... pagina 465... ufff... nada - decía Ginny fastidiada con un dolor en la sien muy fuerte por leer tantos libros – 

Tomaba otro que cuando lo ley inmediatamente pensó que ahí vendría alguna respuesta pues el puro título lo decía todo _"Todo tipo de hechizos protectores, para todos los casos" _sin embargo los únicos temas que venía en el eran "como protegerse ante muggles con lepra" "como protegerse para no tener piojos" "como proteger sus muebles de la termitas" "como proteger su cabello ante la pus de gusano" y "como protegerse de la gente chismosa" ese último tema era el mas interesante de la lectura, pero nada. 

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de garabatear frases sin sentido en su libreta de apuntes, eran tan solo palabras claves que creía que tan solo ella entendería, como : "hechizo de protección ante una maldición" "maldiciones imperdonables" y estas estaban acompañadas junto con una lista de cosas que le hacía falta a James, como pañales , leche en polvo, galletas para bebé, y cosas por el estilo. Dej su libreta abierta y fue hacia un estante de libros que se encontraba atrás de la mesa en donde estaba ella y empez a recorrer cada libro para ver si alguno no se le había pasado. Aunque la mayoría anteriormente ya había visto regresó sin nada en las manos odiando por el poco material que tenía respecto a maldiciones en la escuela.

- Diablos, se supone que estamos en la universidad, tiene que ver mas sobre esto – se dijo a ella misma mientras regresaba a su sitio –

- No deberías de dejar tu libreta abierta si no quieres que te conozcan tus secretos mas ocultos .- una voz varonil asust tanto a Ginny que casi hizo que se tropezara.

- DIOS SANTO – dijo Ginny tomando aire y llevándose una la mano a su pecho.

- ¿Acaso tanto te he asustado para que menciones a algo no existente? – Frank rió sacando su cabeza platinada y ondulada muy corta de la sombra.

- Creí que a esta hora ya no había estudiantes - dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba con cautela y preocupándose por sentir ese nudo en el estómago de nuevo.

- Eso mismo creí yo. Por eso mismo vine – dijo Frank en un tono medio seductor no dirigido a Ginny –

- Pero ¿qué tu no eres estudiante de la universidad? No perteneces a ella – dijo Ginny algo molesta –

- Claro que no pertenezco. La verdad yo soy de los que veo innecesario los estudios universitarios dentro del mundo mágico. Es ilógico, pero eso no me impide venir aquí, recuerda que soy un mago y tengo derecho.

- Si, y tienes derecho a venir a hurgar mis cosas – dijo Ginny molesta cerrando la libreta que minutos antes había leído Frank.

- Tu para que las dejas abiertas a la vista de todos – dijo Frank mientras agarraba la libreta con curiosidad, Ginny inmediatamente se la arrebataba con enojo – OYE...

- Oye ¿qué? – dijo Ginny furiosa.

- JAJAJAJAJA, ¿acaso crees que podrás encontrar algo así como lo que buscas? – dijo Frank con burla.

- ¿tu que sabes lo que busco? - Ginny echaba a su bolsa su libreta.

- Lo leí, no encontraras nada así aquí – dijo Frank mientras se sentaba con descaro sobre la mesa de la biblioteca – eso es " artes oscuras"

- AA ¿si? y tu ¿cómo sabes eso? – dijo Ginny fastidiada

- Porque fui a Drumstrang y tu no, y me imagino que haz de saber que en ese colegio enseñan mas artes oscuras que otra cosa. Pero no te preocupes .. tengo una idea si es que quieres investigar sobre ese tema

- Me imagino que tu idea es que yo vaya a la biblioteca de ese colegio a investigar sobre mi tema - dijo Ginny con tono cínico.

- JAJAJAJ.A. oyes Ginny te creí mas inteligente como para saber que nadie puede ir a Drumstrang al igual que Hogwarts, si no perteneciste a el, no lo podrás encontrar.

- ¿qué es lo que tramas? - Ginny cruzaba los brazos y miraba fijamente a Frank que empezaba a hablar con un tono seductor que Ginny empezaba a odiar.

- No te mandare tan lejos – dijo Frank mientras de un salto se paraba y luego de su gabardina de piel negra larga clásica sacaba un pequeño pergamino y se lo daba a Ginny - es la biblioteca pública del mundo mágico.

- Estas loco, ahí no hay libros de ese tipo – dijo Ginny mientras dejaba caer sus brazos –

- Toma el pergamino y mira bien niña – dijo Frank bajando la mirada para que quedara al mismo nivel que la de Ginny.

Ginny miraba el trozo de pergamino que decía 

_"Biblioteca de Artes Oscuras del callejón Knocturn " tenemos todos los tomos prohibidos por el ministerio de magia, con mas de 1000 años de antigüedad. Favor de entregar este pergamino._

- Estas loco – dijo Ginny al ver de lo que se trataba y de donde se encontraba la biblioteca - esta en el callejón Knocturn además yo no quería que esto fuera......

- Escúchame - dijo Frank acercándose demasiado a ella casi de manera y mirada amenazadora . Ella sintió como el temor le recorría en la sangre – di que te estoy ayudando, lo hago porque realmente me caes bien y veo que ese no es un simple trabajo de chica colegiala, veo que realmente te preocupa proteger a quien sea y si realmente quieres a esa persona tomarás mi propuesta.

Ginny se quedó callada sorprendida y sin saber porque el corazón se le empezó a acelerar del miedo y por los nervios que le parecían envolverla en ese instante. Frank revisó que nadie se acercara a ellos ni que nadie estuviera alrededor.

- Mira, iras al callejón Knocturn justo a la esquina en donde hay una tienda de objetos encantados, darás vuelta justo ahí , te toparás con un callejón sin salida - Frank volteaba a todas partes para volverse a asegurar que nadie estuviera cerca y le susurraba al oído a Ginny mientras ella respiraba agitada por los nervios - en el callejón habrá un contenedor de basura que te parecerá demasiado muggle es de color rojo, te pararás justo ahí y con la varita golpearás el contenedor de basura y mencionas "magia negra envuélveme" ¿entendiste? "magia negra envuélveme", no te preocupes por el modo en el que entrarás. No se te ocurra llevar a nadie mas y si lo haces procura que no sea ni ese tal Potter , ni un que sea hombre, no te permitirán entrar si es así. Cuando llegues dices que vienes a mi nombre, dices que "Marcus Lasswell te mandó.. ¿esta bien preciosa?

- si – dijo Ginny con fuerza - ¿pero que no dijiste que te llamabas Frank? Aaahh y por favor, odio que me digan preciosa,

- Marcus es mi otro nombre, recuerda que me caíste bien , y que por eso te estoy ayudando. No te olvides de destruir el papelito después de haber ido y aahh - Frank se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla provocando que Ginny se hiciera hacia atrás. – no importa después te acostumbrarás.

Ginny miró el pergamino y en lo que agacho la mirada para verlo y volver a levantar la cabeza para preguntarle algo a Frank, el había desaparecido.

Guardó bien el pergamino mientras levantaba el montón de libros de la mesa pensando si sería buena idea en realidad ir al la biblioteca del callejón Knocturn- pero en tan solo pensar en James, le hacía ver que nada era arriesgado por salvar la vida de su hijo.

- aquí estas - decía Silvia mientras llegaba con la nariz roja por el frío que había fuera del edificio

- Desde temprano aquí estaba – dijo Ginny mientras ponía los últimos libros que había utilizado sobre una mesita –

- Vine por ti – dijo Silvia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuando necesito de escolta para salir? – rió Ginny mientras tomaba su abrigo y se lo ponía.

- Oye, no seas tan agresiva, vine porque Audrey esta algo mal.

- ¿Qué tiene? – el rostro de Ginny automáticamente cambio.

- Es que.. bueno ... ella estuvo hablando con nosotros 

- ¿lo hizo? Bueno... digo .... ¿qué les dijo? ¿qué les confió?

- Nos contó todo sobre la muerte de su primo - Silvia bajó la voz para decir esto último notando inmediatamente la tristeza en el rostro de Ginny. – ella dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Ginny dejó escapar un gran suspiro y sin decir ya nada mas salió junto con su compañera de clases.

- Hermione, Hermione - le susurraba lo mas fuerte posible Paulina para llamar a su amiga - toma esto, vamos ayúdame. Póntelos – paulina le daba unos guantes de látex, un tapabocas, y una bata de color verde.

La sala en donde estaban era aun mas fría que todo el hospital, era demasiado oscura y el olor a formol con líquido de limpieza era demasiado penetrante. Los objetos quirúrgicos estaban puestos sobre una charola y una plancha con una gran lámpara arriba encendida estaba en el centro de la morgue. La pared estaba llena de lo que sería una especie de archivero grande y refrigerado en donde se encontraban todos los cuerpos.

- ¿estas segura que este es el cajón? – decía Hermione con voz muy baja y con algo de temor.

- No lo se.. necesito que me digas si es este cadáver Colin – dijo Paulina con mucha tranquilidad. 

Abrió el primer cajón metálico de la primera hilera del montón de cajones que habría. Un olor demasiado fuerte y penetrante salió de este, a Hermione le recordó a olor a carne descompuesta de cordero, pero tres veces aun mas fuerte. Paulina retir la sábana que había encima del cuerpo frío y morado. Una señora estaba ahí metida, desnuda con un tiro en la cabeza. Hermione se hizo automáticamente para atrás sorprendida sintiendo como si le pegaran justo detrás de las rodillas y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

- ¿Segura que quieres ayudarme? – dijo Paulina con toda la seguridad del mundo mientras volvía a cerrar ese cajón no sin antes tapar el cadáver –

- S.. ssíi ... – hermione con los ojos bien abiertos

- No te vez muy segura

- Ve... veras – dijo Hermione mirando un expediente que había justo a un lado de la puerta de entrada ... – aquí esta, no tienes porque abrir cada cajón y mostrarme los cuerpos.. Colin esta en el 36 .

- Oohh - Paulina se acercó a este que era el último de la hilera. Hermione se mostraba aun mas nerviosa, acababa de ver un cuerpo de una persona que ni conocía, ahora estaba apunto de ver el cuerpo de un joven que conoció por casi 7 años de su vida,, aunque no lo trató muy bien, en esos momentos no se sentía dispuesta para verlo... Paulina iba muy segura hacia el cajón y lo abría inmediatamente. Un olor aun mas fuerte que el de la señora impregnaba todo el cuarto hasta llegar en donde estaba Hermione y con temor se acercaba a Paulina.

Paulina retiró las sabanas del cuerpo de Colin. Hermione no se atrevía a ver y el rostro de Paulina se deformaba de la impresión y volteó a ver asustada a Hermione.

- esto no es norma, lo juro, esto no es normal – Paulina se hacía hacia atrás dejando que Hermione desde tres metros antes pudiera ver el cuerpo de Colin. Era lo mas impresionante que había visto en su vida. El rostro de Colin estaba desfigurado por la descomposición a tal grado que por los orificios de los ojos y de la boca parecía salirle una especie de masa como si por dentro estos hubieran sido explotados y expulsados. Una especie de masa le tapaba la boca, como si hubiera devuelto el estómago entero por ahí. El rostro de Colin estaba hinchado tres veces su tamaño y estaba morado por completo. El cuerpo de Colin estaba hinchado también, parecía mas el cuerpo de una persona obesa de mas de 100 kilos que el joven que ella conocía. Su piel estaba morada y.. Hermione no podía aguantar mas. El olor y la imagen hicieron que diera cuatro pasos para atrás e inmediatamente después Paulina hablaba.

- No podremos moverlo como teníamos plateado, pudiera desbaratarse la carne. Esta demasiado descompuesto, es muy raro para este tipo de clima– dijo Paulina tapándose la boca . ¿no crees Hermione? Hermione....

Paulina volteo su cabeza hacia Hermione, ella no pudo contestar......estaba desmayada. 


	23. Presentimientos

**CAPITULO 23**

**PRESENTIMIENTOS**

Era la primera mañana desde hace mucho tiempo que había un sol brillante sobre la ciudad de Londres. Lo pájaros cantaban muy fuerte y los árboles ya sin hojas dejaban que los rayos de luz entraran por doquier calentando los mas mínimos rincones de la universidad. Por primera vez desde que Paulina, Scott y Silvia habían llegado a la Gran Bretaña el clima parecía ser bastante favorable, pero aun lo mas extraño era que eso ocurriera en Noviembre.

Una mesa que se encontraba justo fuera de la facultad de magia, debajo de un árbol,, era el punto de reunión esa mañana. Hermione que parecía no haber dormido por ver un montón de hojas de las cuales Ron no pudo entender muy bien, Scott jugaba con una moneda en su mano, la pasaba entre los dedos mientras se terminaba un pedazo de pan dulce con café con leche, Harry estaba atento a lo que les contaba esa mañana Scott. 

- Aun no puedo creer todo lo que anoche ocurrió – dijo Harry incrédulo y mirando a Hermione.

- No fue mi intención desmayarme – Hermione sorbi un poco de caf negro que tenía en sus manos para calentarlas

- Ese guardia estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia de donde estábamos y lo peor del caso es que no podíamos usar los tres la capa y mucho menos magia. El ministerio se hubiese enterado – Dijo Scott mientras miraba acercarse de lejos a Paulina y los ojos se le desorbitaban.

- Oye.... ya dejala derla así – dijo Ron como si se tratara de Ginny –

- No es Ginny – dijo Scott mientras la chica morena se acercaba con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba por primera vez una falda de lana e iba muy bien arreglada, con el cabello suelto y un pequeño broche que sostenía un mecho de su cabello – ademas ella luce... luce ... hermosa.

- Ya lo sabemos – dijo Ron mientras Hermione se encontraba sumergida en los expedientes de la autopsia de Colin y no ponía atención a nada.- pero apuesto a que ella no le agradará tu comentar.

- Ron... – volte Hermione sin sonrojarse - el es Scott, se le permite eso y mas si es para Paulina.

- Hola – dijo Paulina suspirando fuerte y echándole un ojo a los chicos – 

- Por lo visto a ti no te afectó mucho lo de anoche – dijo Harry mirándola - luces muy bien con esa ropa.

- Gracias - dijo Paulina con una sonrisa y volteando a ver a Scott, - no pude dormir mucho porque terminé un informe justo a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Pero si no tenemos tarea – dijo Scott mirando a Paulina con un poco de temor de haber olvidado algo importante –

- ¿Lo hiciste? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a Paulina.

- Si – contestó ella sacando un fólder de su pequeña bolsa y dándose lo a Hermione – y no es tarea, es un reporte de lo que paso anoche.

- ¿ANOCHE? ¿para que quieres un reporte? – dijo Ron extrañado mientras Harry miraba cono Silvia iba llegando.

- Para comparar los resultados – dijo Paulina – hermione, ahí están las demás hojas de los resultados que saqué anoche. Aahh, no tienen porque contarle a Silvia, ella ya sabe todo, anoche la puse al tanto.

- Mejor así – dijo Harry dirigiéndole tan solo una mirada - Les pediré otra cosa, no le digan nada a Ginny ni a Audrey, ya que estemos seguros de que es lo que realmente pas podremos contarles todo. No quiero que ellas se preocupen, además no creo que a Audrey le guste mucho enterarse delo que estamos haciendo.

- Si, ya me contó Paulina, parecía niña chiquita - dijo Silvia acabando de llegar y sentándose justo a un lado de Scott con un paquete en las manos, lo abría y Ron echaba un vistazo.

- ¿qué es eso? – Ron miraba un especia de emparedado en las manos de Silvia –

- Se llama torta ¿quieres? - Ron aceptó mientras Hermione comparaba los resultados.

- ¿van a decirnos que fue lo que lo causó? – Harry se miraba inquieto – antes que venga Ginny o Audrey.

- No creo que venga Audrey - Paulina se sentó a un lado de Harry y Hermione - Ahora será en la tarde el entierro, por eso estuvieron apunto de descubrirnos.

- Ya esta – dijo Hermione preparándose para hablar - les diré que fue lo que ocurrió o al menos les diré la causa que los muggles creen que causo la muerte de Colin Creveey.

- Apuesto a que fueron drogas mágicas – dijo Ron aun incrédulo.

- Shhhh. Ok. Según los muggles Colin fue descubierto hace quince días sentado en un sillón por Audrey. Su estado de descomposición estaba demasiado avanzado... los muggles no se preocuparon por averiguar cuando fue la última vez que vieron con vida a Colin. Por lo que se de Audrey, fue justo una semana antes. Según el informe que estaba por la forense dice que posiblemente Colin haya estado muerto desde hace mas de diez semanas por su estado. Encontraron en la sangre una sustancia rara la cual causa alucinaciones, es una droga famosa dentro de los lugares de entretenimientos muggles, el cuerpo de Colin por dentro estaba penetrado por esto.,como si desde hace mucho tiempo la estuviera consumiendo. Esto fue lo que hizo pensar a los muggles que era una simple sobredosis.

- Bueno, no nos dijiste nada que no supiéramos – dijo Ron con un tono retador, Hermione le tiró una mirada asesina al joven –

- Eso tan solo es el informe muggle – dijo Paulina interrumpiendo – lo que yo pude notar fue completamente distinto y de lo que hablamos anoche fue precisamente lo que encontré... tengo buen colmillo para esto. El cuerpo de Colin se encontraba en un estado demasiado deplorable, apenas y pude revisarlo adecuadamente. No hay duda que utilizaron una cápsula de calor alrededor de él.

- ¿una cápsula de calor? – Harry miró extrañado.

- Si. es una cápsula invisible, no un campo como creíamos. Los pies de Colin parecía haber estado bajo una superficie muy caliente. Las muñecas apenas y se le notaba pero tenía unas marcas, como si hubiera sido amarrado por algo., lo mas seguro es que haya sido por magia y trato de soltarse pero no lo logro. Encontré en su sangre la misma sustancia que Hermione habló, pero esta la supieron manejar bastante bien, se la dieron por pequeñas dosis y luego una dosis bastante fuerte que tan solo le debió de haber sedado por tres horas. Descubrí la muerte de Colin con exactitud.. los muggles creyeron que Colin estuvo drogado por muchos días y eso le causo una deshidratación que lo llevó hasta la muerte. Nuestra teoría es que alguien entró a la casa de Colin y debió de discutir con alguien, esta persona lo inmovilizó.....

- Le inyecto esta sustancia muggle, para que no pudiera ser reconocido por el ministerio – completo Hermione – lo sedaron por un par de horas, volvieron a inyectarlo, y por último pusieron un campo de...

- Una cápsula – interrumpi Paulina – una cápsula de calor, si hubiera sido campo los pies no hubieran estado chamuscados..

- Bueno.. tienes razón – dijo Hermione mientras que nadie le quitaba los ojos atentos a seguir escuchando - por lo que Silvia pudo ver.. Colin se encontraba en un estado demasiado deplorable cuando lo vio, creemos que tenía las defensas muy bajas.

- Creemos que Colin estuvo debajo de esta capsula por mas de 16 horas vivo, si agua y si aire el calor lo mató... - Paulina dej escapar un profundo suspiro.

- Bueno.. ¿y si el hizo todo esto? – Ron miro a Harry - ¿si trató de suicidarse? O ¿si tan solo dejó la calefacción prendida y en verdad estaba demasiado drogado como para levantarse para apagarla?

- No.. – dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se hundían de preocupación hacia Harry – quien hizo esto no tuvo consideración ni se tentó el corazón para hacerlo, todo lo tenía planeado. Hay algo mas que no les hemos dicho.

- Encontr estos de sangre de unicornio en su frente – dijo Paulina mientras los demás no podían entender bien lo que significaba – antes se solían hacer sacrificios con esta sangre, y ... bueno... quien lo mató puso la marca en su frente..

- ¿están segura que se trata del algo así? ¿Colin era parte de un sacrificio? . dijo Harry notando la preocupación que estaban en los ojos de Hermione.

- No, esos sacrificios ya no se hacen.. Harry – el rostro de Hermione se puso pálido – no sabemos con exactitud que fue lo que pasó... pero... encontramos dibujada tu cicatriz en la frente de Colin con la sangre de unicornio.

Harry sintió como un frío invadi en ese momento su cuerpo y cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en el cerebro desconectándolo de todo lo demás y como si un rayo le hubiera caído justo en ese momento, recordó a Dumbledore diciéndole la noche del último ataque de Voldemort que las cosas no se quedarían ahí. Que la guerra continuaría.. solo sería un lapso pequeño de paz el que lo tranquilizaría.

- Fue una broma muy pesada - se levantó de golpe Ron muy molesto – CUALQUIERA QUE HAYA HECHO ESO TRAT" DE INCULPAR A HARRY, ESO ES LO QUE OCURRIO.. ADEMÁS AUN PUEDE SER QUE COLIN LO HAYA PLANEADO... EL LO ODIABA POR QUE LE QUITO A Ginny.

- El no odiaba a Harry , Ron - dijo Hermione con voz pausada y temblorosa – el nunca lo odió, fueron tan solo las condiciones que...

- Le preguntaremos a Ginny, ella sabrá con exactitud que fue lo que ocurrió, o a Audrey - dijo Inmediatamente Scott.

- ¿qué te hace pensar eso? - Hermione levantaba la voz mientras que los demás miraban a Ron y a Hermione como si fuera un partido de tenis. La vista de Harry estaba perdida hacia el fondo -

- Ginny lo conocía, sabía de lo maniático que podría ser Colin.. le sabía sus secretos... el estaba mal Hermione... le preguntaremos y ella nos responder...

- NO – se escuchó venir de Harry – dije que no le preguntarán nada a Ginny mucho menos le dirán lo que hicimos, no la preocuparé, no quiero que ella se sienta mal, suficiente tuvo con la noticia días atrás para que ahora ella reviva una peor... mucho menos a Audrey.

- Pero ella tiene derecho – dijo Ron casi brincando hacia Harry – además ella es mi...

- Novia, - dijo Harry – es mi novia, ella se enterará después que todo se aclare,

- Creo que es lo mejor - dijo Scott para suavizar mejor las cosas,

- Si , yo también lo creo - Hermione volteo a ver a Harry que ahora su rostro lucía pálido y preocupado – además creo que esto es una broma como dijo Ron.

- Yo no lo creo, Dumbledore ya me había dicho antes que ocurriría – Harry se levanto de la silla dispuesto a irse –

- ¿Las profecías? – dijo Hermione aun mas pálida mientas que Scott, Silvia y Paulina miraban confusos y preocupados – creí que ... que esas...

- no Hermione, aun continúan – Harry bajó la cabeza y una palmada de apoyo por parte de Ron se dejó caer en la espalda de Harry – y será mejor que me prepare para eso.. las había olvidado.

- Vamos amigo!!! Tal vez sea una equivocación – la voz de Ron sonó completamente distinta a la de antes –

- No lo creo Ron – dijo Hermione triste – por el momento creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es ir al departamento en el que vivía Colin para saber con exactitud que fue lo que ocurrió, a lo mejor tan solo se embarró algo en la frente.

- Sii... Hermione ... se embarró sangre de unicornio en la frente para sus espinillas - dijo Harry con tono cínico y mirada triste – creo te tienes razón.. tenemos que ir al departamento si hay señal alguna de que forzaron la puerta con magia o si hay mas sangre de unicornio

- Ustedes ya hicieron algo anoche.. ahora déjenos a nosotros - dijo Silvia algo emocionada –

- Bueno... – Scott volteó a ver a Paulina que también lucía preocupada y muy confundida – creo que .. tienen razón. Tienen que ir antes de que limpien el departamento.

- Si creo que si – dijo Ron preocupado aun por Harry - pero... oh... lo he olvidado... creo que no podremos ir.

- Esta tarde es entrenamiento de quidditch y bueno... mañana es apertura de el Torneo universitario de quidditch.. para mañana a esta hora estaremos invadidos de estudiantes de distintas partes del mundo, no podremos ir – dijo Scott emocionado e inmediatamente la cara de Paulina decayó de tal manera que todos se dieron cuenta, sus ojos se cristalizaron y un bufido fuerte dejó escapar.

- Bueno.. lo había olvidado - dijo Hermione mientras le echaba un ojo a Paulina - ¿estas bien Paulina?

- Sii.. sii.. bueno.. creo 

- Ahh lo había olvidado yo también – Silvia volteó a ver a Paulina para tranquilizarla - había olvidado que Merion viene también, mañana llegará. Me estuve carteando con ella y le ofrecí nuestro dormitorio para que se quedara con nosot....

- Sii.... esta bien... bien...- Paulina se levantaba, al menos un tema del que Harry siempre había hecho mejor era el quidditch y miró extrañado como Paulina se iba –

- ¿qué le ocurre? - preguntó Harry sin quitarle los ojos de vista de la chica –

Silvia dudó un momento en hablar y luego hizo una seña como diciendo que estaba loca.

- Paulina supo que su ex-novio va en la universidad mexicana que va a venir – el rostro de Scott se puso pálido y sus ojos como de costumbre dejaron de brillar, Silvia le robó algo de café a Hermione.

- pero, ¿qué tiene que ver que vaya en la misma escuela? – dijo Ron - ¿eso no significa que vaya a venir.. al menos que..

- Paulina cree que el no vendrá... pero en solo en pensar que vendrán amigos suyos la pone as

- ¿y porque no le dices que no vendrá? – Hermione Le alejó a Silva su vaso de caf

- ¿qué? ¿qu Robbie juega en el equipo de quidditch y que vendrá? - dijo Silvia – ve con ha andado últimamente ella con el hecho de saber que tan solo sus amigos vendrán.... ella ha estado muy rara.. ha estado tomando sola ... si le digo ella decaerá mas y eso no es buena idea,

- ¿esperarás que lo vea y se lleve una impresión grande? – dijo Herminioe asustada y molesta –

- No seré yo quien se lo diga. Pensaba pedírtelo a ti que lo hicieras..

- Ni lo creas – dijo Hermione- ella es mas amiga tuya, no es que ella me caiga mal, pero se que si viene de ti ella se sentirá mejor.

- No puedo esperar a que mañana llegue – dijo Ron un poco ilusionado - ¿vendrán amigos tuyos Scott?

- Eso creo... bueno... creo que sí- Scott se miraba decepcionado y aun seguía con la vista a Paulina –

- Alguien lo tendrá que hacer – dijo Harry mientras se alejaba sin decir nada mas.

La verdad era que quería alejarse de su grupo de amigos después de lo que Hermione le acababa de decir, no dejaba de pensar en el Profesor Dumbledore y de lo que le había hecho, se llev la mano hacia la cicatriz, y pensó que ha pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado aun tenía que andar lidiando con eso. Odiaba su cicatriz. 

La gente que estaba en la pasa caminaba alegre, uno podía distinguir entre los estudiantes muggles a los estudiantes que estudiaban asignaturas mágicas, pues estos parecían alegres y entusiasmados porque justo el siguiente día en la tarde estaría lleno de jóvenes de varias partes del mundo para empezar el torneo universitario de quidditch. En ese momento Harry no se encontraba con el humor de saludar a los chicos que pertenecían al equipo de ajedrez que estaban al fondo, así que les dio la vuelta y logró visualizar a Paulina, con el rostro pálido y perdida entre la multitud, logró alcanzarla.

- ¡EY! – 

- Ahh, hola Lennon – Paulina bajó la vista mientras se hacía pasaba atrás de su oreja el cabello.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Harry no muy convencido en querer hablar con ella, el sabía pocas cosas de chicas y metía sus manos a los bolsillos el su pantalón y miraba al suelo.

- Si – contestó Paulina con la voz un poco quebrada –

- A, ok - Harry se dio la vuelta no muy convencido de hacerlo.

- No – Harry dese no escuchar eso de Paulina y un poco obligado volteó hacia ella - no me encuentro bien.

- Bueno yo... – Harry deseaba no estar ahí. ¿por qué no ser Silvia que era muy su amiga? O Hermione, ella tenía mejor tacto con las mujeres y las comprendía mejor, pero luego al ver que la chica soltó dos lágrimas sin ni siquiera parpadear Harry sintió el deseo de no moverse de su lado - ven.. vamos para aquella banca sola.

Harry la llevó en una banca que pertenecía a una de las facultades muggles y esperó a que la chica dejara de llorar y se calmara, Paulina se miraba roja y pensaba si realmente debería de hablar.

- Se porque estas así – dijo Harry sin mirarla a la cara –

- No, no lo sabes – Paulina miró a Harry con un rostro de niña pequeña y el tan solo le dio unos golpecitos torpes en su espalda –

- Bueno.... no es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres.. pero se que estas así porque tu novio .. bueno exnovio vendrá.

Paulina dej escapar un chillido y miro con los ojos rojos a Harry.

- Silvia me lo dijo esta mañana – Harry volteó alrededor para ver hacia un grupito de chicas muy guapas y luego volteo con Paulina – ella lo dijo, dijo que Robbie vendría.

Paulina se echó a llorar mas fuerte,

- No lo soportaré, créeme no lo soportare – dijo Paulina echándose a llorar mas fuerte cada vez – no podr soportar, quisiera desaparecer.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además para algo nos tienes a nosotros.

Ella trag saliva y mir con ojos esperanzados a Harry y se tapó el rostro, él crey que no aguantaría un minuto mas sentado en esa banca.

- Disculpa – y volvi a tragar un poco mas de saliva – en verdad disculpa, pero nadie se imagina por lo que he tenido que pasar para poder estar aquí estudiando. Dejé mi vida en México con el propósito de mejorarla y olvidarme de el pasado, pero este me ha seguido hasta acá.

- Bueno... – Harry mir sin entender a la chica.

- No tienes porque hablar, en serio Lennon, creo que un hombre es mejor escuchando que hablando.

- En eso tienes razón – Harry dej escapar una sonrisa –

- Disculpa por decirte Lennon, tal vez no te agrada y yo ...

- No, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso.. créeme, me gusta ese apodo.

- ¿sabes? – dijo Paulina con una sonrisa – me recuerdas a mi hermano, aunque el es mas alto que tu y no es tan flaco, pero tiene el pelo negro y rebelde como el tuyo y también usa lentes redondos.

- ¿también se parece a Lennon? – dijo Harry muy serio, -

- jaja - escapó una risita de Paulina – no tanto como tu - Paulina se levantó mas aliviada.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – Harry lucía preocupado.

- ¿la verdad? No, lo único que me podría hacerme sentir mejor es un hechizo para no sentir esta estúpida sensación de desesperación en mi estómago.. mejor me voy.. además alguien te esta esperando.

Paulina se acercó a el y le besó una mejilla y luego le susurró "gracias por hacer un esfuerzo por escucharme" le sonrió y se fue. Justo al frente estaba Ginny, su rostro triste y su medallón de plata resaltaba tras un suéter negro que traía puesto. Ahora Harry era el que sentía esa sensación de desesperación en su estómago, ella le sonrió y se acercó a él hasta sentarse en sus piernas como niña chiquita y rodeó su cuello.

- Gracias por ser así – le susurr Ginny a Harry – los chicos me dijeron que estarías hablando con ella.

- Alguien tendría que hacerlo – dijo Harry notando la mirada triste de Ginny – ¿Aun estas así por Colin?

- Tal vez - contest Ginny notando un leve enfado por parte de él – recuerda que el fue mi compañero por siete años.

- Y tu novio – dijo Harry ya molesto –

- ¡¡HARRY!!

- Perdón, perdón , pero es que...

- Te quiero, te quiero y no quiero que creas lo contrario, contigo quiero estar y no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado, pero no puedo ocultar mi tristeza por él y por Audrey.

- Disculpa, en verdad - Ginny not el arrepentimiento de Harry, aun estaba ella sentada sobre sus piernas y la sostenía -

- No tienes porque preocuparte, créeme.

Ginny se acercó y lo besó. Harry sintió como si estuvieran levitando varias pulgadas y como dentro de su pecho un sentimiento le obstruía respirar. El beso parecía ser cada vez mas sensual y mas excitante para ser tan temprano, Ginny pareció saber con exactitud lo que estaba logrando, pues se negaba soltarse de él. Fue justo en ese momento cuando algo aun mas fuerte lo unido con ella, era como si estuviera volando y viajando a través del espacio se sentía tan bien. Y luego ya no la estaba besado. Una imagen en milésimas de segundo se le atravesó, una risa rara y llena de energía logró escuchar a distancia muy lejana y luego sintió como si algo le hubiera pegado justo en la frente

- ¡BOOMMM!!! – 

Vió la imagen de un pequeño como de 10 meses de edad pegándole un cabezazo en justo en su frente, como si estuviera jugando y una risa escandalosa e irresistiblemente cómica salió del bebé, Harry sintió como una especie de magia lo envolvían por dentro haciéndole sentir especial y muy contento. El pequeño estaba muy cerca de su cara, tanto que casi tocaba su pequeña nariz con la suya y luego de lograr ver unos ojos azul índigo y un cabello alborotado y negro, logró sentir unas manitas pegajosas sobre sus mejillas, si poderse entender ese sentimiento de alegría que lograba despender el pequeño él sonrió, algo le dijo de quien se trataba, de lo que él habría sido.

Logró despenderse de Ginny asustada mirando a Harry, como si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.

- ¡HARRY ¡ ¿Estas bien? - dijo Ginny mirando a Harry asustada, el lucía pálido y como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, se miraba mal –

Harry sinti una pulsación en su frente, como si acabaran de darle un golpe en la frente, había sido demasiado real y se llevaba la mano. Ginny lo miraba asustada, temerosa de que la cicatriz le hubiera dolido, el no parecía comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido y algo salió de su boca, sin escuchar ni entender lo que él mismo dijo.

- JAMES, el niño.

Ginny lo miró asustada y Harry temeroso de que ella descubriera algo, se levant súbitamente haciendo que Ginny casi se cayera y partió sin decir nada. Ginny lo miraba temerosa con el corazón acelerándose preguntándose lo que había ocurrido.

Harry dio largos pasos apresurados hasta llegar al baño de los hombres, preguntándose que era lo que había visto ¿por qué cuando la beso sintió eso?. Su frente estaba roja, no la cicatriz como creía, era la frente, era como si el golpe del pequeño en verdad le hubiera pegado. Harry se lavó la cara y una sensación de desesperación le invadió por completo. ¿quién era ese pequeño que había visto? 

Por primera vez trató de aceptarlo, el no quería, durante mucho tiempo le dio vuelta a ese pensamiento negándose a recordar, el la vio, el mismo la cargó hasta la enfermería cuando estaba tirada debajo del árbol. El no se había dado cuenta porque traía una capa negra que la tapaba, ella estuvo llorando, pero Harry no entendía, creía que Ginny estaba delirando y en su cabeza aun estaban sus sollozos "¡Lo perdimos Harry, lo hemos pedido!" . Los recuerdos invadieron a Harry haciendo que se mareara lográndose sostener sobre los lavabos del baño.

- ¿estas bien viejo? – dijo un tipo muggle que había salido de uno de los compartimentos, Harry acertó con la cabeza mientras que el tipo se retiraba.

No era cierto, no se sentía nada bien. Y luego otra imagen se le vino a la cabeza peor. Record entrar a la enfermería de Hogwarts con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cojeando de pie y poniéndola sobre una camilla. Snape le tentaba el hombro dándole indicaciones para que desapareciera porque supuestamente ponía en peligro a todos. Recordó el enfrentamiento que tuvo Snape con la señora Pomfrey para que se quedara y el sali de la enfermería y justo en ese momento miraba las manos ensangrentadas, sangre que no era la suya, logró ver hacia la cama de Ginny, Madame Pomfrey retiró la capa negra sobre Ginny, y un vestido que antes era blanco cubierto por sangre que se concentraba mas en su cintura. Harry recordó correr hacia ella, escuchaba a Snape gritándole que no fuera egoísta, que su presencia ponía en peligro a la poca gente que quedaba viva. Harry con tristeza se daba la media vuelta, en aquel entonces Ginny no era lo suficientemente importante para él como para regresarse y no hacerle caso a Snape, aunque sabía que todos estaban en peligro por su culpa aun. Luego como si fuera un rayo cayó otro recuerdo sobre él, "Dumbledore hablándole de un hijo suyo y de Ginny" "Ginny daría su vida por él" ahora comprendía que eso no logró a suceder.

Muy mareado Harry caminó hacia la puerta del baño, quedándose parado justo afuera de estos, logrando ver a Ginny sentada aun en la banca con la mirada perdida y un rostro casi atemorizado. Ahora ella era tan importante para él, siempre lo había sido pero antes no quiso darse cuenta. Ya era hora de que el le hiciera frente ese recuerdo a ella, aunque sabría que ella no resistiría ni el hablar sobre la pérdida de un hijo de ambos. Harry miró a Ginny levantarse y caminar perdida entre los chicos que corrían porque se le había hecho tarde. En la cabeza de Harry aun estaba el eco de la voz de Dumbledore hablándole de un embaraz por parte de Ginny. 

- Ginny – susurró con ternura Harry, ella fue la que mas sufrió de la perdida y él no había estado ahí. Se culpo por ser tan tono, pero lo que Dumbledore acababa de decir aun estaba en su mente y en sus posibilidades. Un terror invadió a Harry, el no había tomado las medidas adecuadas todo este tiempo, Ginny ahora podría estarlo, podría estar esperando un hijo suyo. Un sentimiento de alegría de temor invadió a Harry de pies a cabeza, aun no podía quitar la imagen de ese pequeño tocándole el rostro a Harry y golpeándolo en la cabeza de manera juguetona, lo mas posible era que Ginny también pensara en el pequeño como mas insistencia que Harry y el deseo por pertenecer mas unidos hizo que esa imagen se le viniera en la cabeza, pero ¿ella también la habría tenido?

Harry caminó confundido hacia la facultad, el solo parecía brillar con insistencia después de mucho tiempo, la imagen de aquel pequeño estaba constante en él, 

- Si hubiera vivido se seguro hubiera llamado James – pensó Harry mientras caminaba aun con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Tanto como Ginny, Ron y Hermione esa tarde había asistido a el entierro de Colin para hacer compañía a Audrey. Después de que Ron se enterara de que los entrenamientos de quidditch se habían suspendido por la llegada de el equipo de Alemania, Japón Y de Australia. Harry parecía haberse perdido, ni siquiera Ginny sabía en donde estaba. Silvia había ido a platicar con unos compañeros suyos junto con Scott para preparar la fiesta de bienvenida del próximo día.

Ginny y Ron se la pasaron el mayor tiempo de la fría tarde justo fuera de la casa de Colin. Después de que Ginny entró para darle el pésame a la mamá de Colin y tía de Audrey ella respondió con una cachetada, Audrey trató de hacer algo, pero Ginny no le permitió, ella tan solo estuvo fuera todo el tiempo después de lo ocurrido. Hermione era la que había permanecido mayor tiempo dentro de la casa a un lado de Audrey. 

- le preguntaré – dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras apenas entendiéndosele lo que decía, en sus manos tenía una botella de cerveza de muggle alemana, el ya iba para la décima –

- no ssseeeaas tonto lennon, no le digas nada, no puedessss lleggaaaaarrr a prreegguunttaarrlle a Ginny si essstuvo essssperando un hijo tuyo – dijo Paulina arrastrando mas las palabras, mas tomada y borracha que Harry .-

- ccclaro que puedo – los lentes de Harry colgaban en la punta de su nariz, sus ojos estaban semiabiertos y la mirada en el suelo - cccclaro que puedo pedírselo.

- Noo - negó con la cabeza Paulina – eso es tonto.. ella no te contessstará, solo harás que se sienta mmmal. Nunca creí que ellllla también hubiera surgido un aborto.

Harry miró a la chica tratando de abrir mas sus ojos.

- Yo la vi, vi como ella se essstaba desangrando - Harry empezaba a temmmblar por una extraña razón – ella , ella tenia un hijo mío y yo fui muyyy malo, muy malo.

- No seas tonto - Paulina tomaba de la cabeza a Harry lo despeinba, ambos estaban sentados debajo de la cama sentados en el suelo, Harry se miraba muy melancólico – tu no sssabías que ella lo estaba,

- Yo me las olía y preferí igggnorarlo – el dejaba escapar un suspiro que ella logr entender que estaba cargado de culpabilidad – no debí dejar que ella se enfrentara a el.

- Poor algo suceden las cosssas, mírate, tienes otra oportuniiidad y justo con ella – Paulina por una extraña razón comenzaba a llorar de nuevo –

- Ooohh no vuelvas a llorar por Robbie – Harry dejaba a un lado la botella de cerveza y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza de Paulina de cariño - el es un essstúpido.

- No, yo lo fui – la mirada de Paulina decayó – no le digas nada a Ginny, no le recuerdesss que ella perdi a un ser querido, yo se biennn como se sssiente eso.

Harry trató de sentarse bien y tomar compostura aunque no lograba mas que tambalearse y soltar un hipo repentino.

- de que... hip... estas hablando? 

- Ayyy Lennon - paulina se aferraba borracha en su camiseta – no le digas nada a Ginny por favor, yo ssse como se sssiente eso...- la mirada de Paulina se hundió en la de Harry y ella sonrió para tratar de calmar su tristeza.

- Yap... hip... lo dijiste.... hip.

La mirada de Paulina se perdi en la pared de su cuarto, justo en donde tenía un poster pegado de los beatles sin movimiento y respir profundo, y luego volvió la mirada a Harry y hablo con una seriedad que con la cerveza antes no pudo haberla logrado.

- yo... yo pasé por lo mismo que ella.... por eso estoy aquí... para alejarme de quien me hizo daño... yo tambien perido un bebe

Harry la mir sorprendido, el hipo se había ido, inmediatamente Harry comprendió por lo que ella parecía pasar, en sus ojos se lograba ver un dolor interminable y bastante pesado, el ambiente se tensó y él comprendió que las que mas sufrían eran las mujeres, los hombres no tanto, Harry comparo la mirada de tristeza de Paulina con la que Ginny muchas veces tenía.

- ¿cómo? – preguntó Harry sorprendido-

- Fui una tonta, jamás debí de haber confiado en el.

- ¿en robbie?

- Si, en el, ¿sabes? Al igual que tu y Ginny, el y yo también nos mirábamos a escondidas, jamás supe que era por otra y yo de estúpida que ca en sus redes. 

Harry logró escuchar una historia peor que la suya, al menos pensó que él quería a Ginny y se arrepentía de no estar con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, de haber permitido que Ginny se enfrentara a Lord Voldemort la causa que Harry creía que había causado el aborto de Ginny. 

Paulina le platicó a Harry la manera en que Robbie su exnovio la había tratado cuando ella estaba embarazada, 2 meses tenía, y precisamente cuando el chico había aceptado apoyarla, una chica celosa la empujó desde las escaleras del tercer, ella ya no recibió apoyo por parte del que había sido su novio, la dejó en el momento que ella mas lo necesitaba, y Paulina sin mas que hacer, dejó su vida en México y llegó a Londres tomando la beca que le brindaba la universidad al lado de su mejor amiga. Harry recordó la primera vez que la vio, justo cuando le pidieron a Ron y a Harry que levantaran el ropero que había tirado en su habitación. Jamás imagino que ella hubiera pasado por algo así, había notado algunas veces en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza, pero no creyó que se tratara de eso.

Harry sintió el impulso de golpear a ese tal Robbie mientras Paulina lloraba porque confesaba quererlo un poco todavía, lo odio sin conocerlo y el no comprendió porque lo odiaba, hasta que cayó mientras miraba a Paulina secarse algunas lágrimas, él era Robbie, el había hecho lo mismo que Robbie pero a Ginny, la había dejado, había renunciado a un futuro que ahora deseaba y arrepentido con el corazón y el estómago volcándose en al mismo tiempo deseó volver la imagen de aquel pequeño de 10 meses que crey que pudo haber sido su hijo, pero ¿por qué hasta ahora se sentía tan mal? Y encontró la respuesta: "por mucho tiempo trató de ignorarlo para ser feliz, pero ya no pudo ocultar mas su preocupación" y un viejo recuerdo lo invadió de nuevo... Ginny llorando en el verano pasado en la madriguera aquella vez que la encontró desmayada a media noche en el jardín, Ginny sufría por la ausencia de su bebe.

- ¿Ron y Hermione lo saben? - Paulina sacó de las ideas a Harry que volteó a verla con ojos cristalizados.

- No... ellos... no tengo valor para contarles algo así – Harry agacho la cabeza – Hermione como que se enteró de algo, la verdad no se con exactitud, Ron ni siquiera sabía que Ginny y yo tuvimos algo que ver y.....

- No puedes contárselo ahora

- Claro que no ¿haz visto a Hermione? Ella ... ella está rara.. traté de hablar con ella pero siempre me da vueltas, ella esta muy extraña; y Ron... Ron es.. es exasperante, el siempre esta hablando de quidditch y también esta extraño. Sale todas las noches a los bares y lugares para bailar con los de equipo y regresa tan borracho... en la mañana ni como hablar con el.. con las resacas está imposible, además el me mataría ....Ginny es su hermana menor.

- Aahh...hip - un hipo hizo saltar a Paulina – no te preo... hip cupes, yo no les diré..... hip a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny.

- Graccccias 

- No hay... hip porque.

Harry se preguntó que había hecho para confiarle un secreto de ese tipo a Paulina y la respuesta estaba entre sus manos, una botella verde con una palabra en la etiqueta que empezaba con "H" estaba vacía, aun había mas de estas en el fondo del cuarto bajo hielo.... Harry nunca había encontrado tan consoladora a la cerveza.

Ya desde rato la cerveza se les había acabado, por lo consiguiente la borrachera parecía haber bajado, sin embargo Harry aun se sentía un poco eufórico y se estaba volviendo mas "atrevido", pues platicaba con una chica en primer pasillo, justo afeuera de la habitación de Paulina y de Silvia respecto a Quidditch.

- me sorprende que sepas mucho de quidditch – decía la chica mirando la gran simpatía de Harry

- pues claro... desde los 11 años lo juego ¿sabes? Fui el primer jugador en 100 años de esa edad en mi colegio . Harry reía estúpidamente

- ooohhh , eso justifica la razón por la cual juegues con la selección – dijo la chica de cabellos chinos y rubios - me imagino que estas muy emocionado por el torneo, ¿a quien le irás?

- Bueno, aun no lo se, Argentina y España son muy buenos, pero creo que le voy a Alemania.

- Ooohh, yo creo que Per son los favoritos – dijo la chica mientras Harry miraba cómo desde el fondo del pasillo Ron, Hermione y Ginny iban llegando, Ginny se miraba triste y al verlo parecí notársele mas, y sin siquiera voltearlo a ver se metió junto con Hermione a su cuarto.

- Disculpa – dijo Harry haciendo a un lado la chica y dirigiéndose a Ron un poco tambaleándose efectos de la cerveza muggle.

- Mujeres – dijo Ron mientras miraba como Hermione aventaba la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza – ¡todas son iguales!, Harry ¿ te vez extraño?

- Aaahh claro - dijo Harry con una sonrisa estúpida mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba levemente - tu tienes derecho y yo no, y eso que tu lo haces mas seguido.

- Aaayy Harry bebiste y si mi!!!! – Ron dejó escapar un bufido de desacuerdo.

- Puessss ¿qué querías que hiciera? Ahí estaban las cervezas y eran muggles.

- Y no me digas que eran alemanas porque te hecho una maldición – Ron usó un tono amenazador en plan de broma mientras que Harry le sonreía estúpidamente.

- Puesss si, así fue.

- Pues ni creas que esto se quedará así, subiré al dormitorio por una chamarra mas gruesa e iremos a la taberna que está a unas cuadras de aquí.

- No – lo detuvo Harry serio – tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

- Bueno.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación de las chicas sin comprender porque esta se movía demasiado y sin siqueira tocar la puerta la abrió de repente.

- espera, no te muevas – dijo Hermione mientras le aplicaba algo a la cara de Ginny que estaba sentada sobre la cama de la izquierda - ¡HARRY, las puertas se tocan!

- Lo siento – dijo entrando con brusquedad y miró a Ginny, ella no le quiso ver – Eeeeyy Ginny.

Ginny bajó la mirada y Hermione tiró un leve suspiro de desesperación y se dio la media vuelta y entró al baño.

- ella, ella no es nadie, tan solo platicaba con ella – se justifico Harry hablando de la chica y arrastrando las palabras con cierta dificultad.

- ¿qué? – dijo Ginny sin saber de que hablaba y nada mas dirigiéndole la mirada, no volteó el rostro hasta donde estaba Harry.

- Sii, la chica – Harry dese sentarse a un lado de ella y empezar a hablar de lo ocurrido el último día que la vio en Hogwarts en su último año, pero no hallaba las palabras con las que empezaría y – estaba hablando de quidditch

- Oohhh, - Ginny bajó la cabeza mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama de a un lado quedando justo al frente de Ginny.

- Mírame – dijo Harry notando que Ginny no levanta la cabeza - ¿qué te ocurre?

- No es nada – dijo Ginny volteando hacia otro lado, Harry empezaba a molestarse por los celos que parecía tener Ginny, sin embargo vio su cara y descubrió que no era eso.

Ginny tenía un moretón en su mejilla derecha acompañado de un leve rasguño que estaba rojo, alguien la había golpeado demasiado fuerte. Harry inmediatamente se levantó y fue con ella para levantarle el rostro y vérselo de mas cerca.

- ¿quién te hizo esto? – dijo Harry molesto y con furia en sus ojos.

- No fue nada – dijo Ginny volteando para otro lado y tapándose el moretón con sus cabellos rojizos – no es nada que pueda tapar mañana con un poco de maquillaje

- Ginny ¿quién te lo hizo? – Harry se miraba mas furioso, mientras con su mano atraía la barbilla de Ginny para que lo pudiera ver directo a su rostro –

- En serio no es....

- Fue la mamá de Colin - dijo Hermione apareciendo recargada en la puerta del baño – ella la golpeo cuando fue a darle el pésame.

- ¡maldita vieja! ¿cómo es posible que te haya golpeado?, Ginny – Harry notó como los ojos de Ginny se llenaban de lágrimas y agachaba la cabeza para ocultarlos -¿por qué no te defendiste?

- Ella no nos dejó defenderla – dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación - y creo que tenía razón.

- ¿C"MO QUE TENIA RAZON? ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS DEJASTE QUE LA TRATARA ASI? – Harry se volvi a Ginny y la tomó del rostro con sus dos manos con cariño.

- Harry, ella, ella dijo que yo había tenido la culpa de que su hijo muriera, ella me dijo que yo tuve la culpa que Colin se deprimiera y se suicidara, me gritó cosas horribles, cosas que son ciertas.

- No, nada de eso se cierto, mírame Ginny – Harry se ponía al mismo nivel lleno de furia y enojo, tratando de tomar con delicadeza a Ginny.,el alcohol que tenía en la cabeza parecía haberse bajado con el enojo y repercutía en su estómago – tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, Colin fue un tonto al....

- Pero yo debí de ayudarlo – el rostro de Ginny estaba cubierto por lágrimas – no debí de haberlo dejado solo, debí de acercarme a el cuando vi que él estaba mal, fue mi culpa, fue solo mía Harry, debí de haberle dado ánimos, - Harry se quedó callado y se separó unos cuantos centímetros de ella con un leve dolor en la sien y Ginny se dejaba caer sobre la cama, Harry sintió como su corazón sacudía mientras ella seguía hablando.

- Debí de hablar con el, explicárselo, explicarle y hacerle entender que te quería a ti y que siempre lo había hecho – el aire de Ginny parecía acabársele en los pulmones y sus ojos seguían en una explosión de lágrimas – debí hacer que comprendiera que quería estar a tu lado, debí de hacerle entender que tan solo era importante para mi como un amigo, pero no lo hice Harry, ni siquiera me tome la molestia, si hubiera pensado así el estuviera vivo.

- No digas eso – Harry se acostó a un lado – no fue tu culpa que esto pasara, ni siquiera estas segura de que Colin se haya suicidado.

- ¿qué quieres decir? – dijo Ginny parando de llorar.

- Que tal vez no se suicidó como todos creen, pero te lo contaré otra ocasión – Harry la abrazó fuerte sin soltarla, pens en querer hablarle respecto a lo que le había sucedido esa mañana, aquella imagen del pequeño, sin embargo sabía que no era momento para hacerlo.

Al siguiente día toda la escuela era un caos completo, alumnos corrían de un lado a otro, cartelones por toda la facultad estaban pegados recordando que a las cinco de la tarde sería la inauguración en el campo de la universidad el "Torneo Universitario de Qudditch" , los equipos de Argentina, Perú, y España desde la tarde del día anterior habían llegado, faltaban seis equipos, sin embargo no era nada fácil trasladar a mas de doscientas personas sin que los muggles se dieran cuenta de caos que se estaba haciendo.

- ¿quiénes participaran? – preguntó hermione mientras desayunaba unos huevos fritos inundados extrañamente con salsa tabasco.

- Alemania, Australia,. España. Japón, Perú, Argentina, Italia mmmm ¿quién mas?, aahh, Estados unidos – dijo orgulloso Scott este último equipo – y México, todos ellos.

- Aa – Hermione no se miraba muy interesada – bueno, siempre y cuando no suspendan clases, todo estará bien.

Una chica alta y esbelta con el color morado corría hacia donde estaba sentado Scott junto con Hermione y ponía una libreta sobre la mesa y traía consigo una risa enorme de oreja a oreja.

- adivina que Richardson – dijo la chica dirigiéndose con alegría a Scott y hablando muy rápido - no tendremos clases, el profesor Smith y los demás profesores no nos darán clases por el torneo de quidditch, pues llegarán los demás equipos, dicen que España vendrá a conocer la universidad dentro de una hora.

- perfecto – dijo Scott volteando va ver el rostro de enojo de Hermione –

- ¿cómo que perfecto? Perderemos clases por un tonto torneo de quidditch?

- Oyes, no ofendas a quidditch – dijo en burla Scott – esto es grandioso.

Todos los estudiantes de la facultad de Sociología Cultural andaban afuera de los salones gritando y riendo, parecían demasiado excitados por las dos próximas semanas que estaban llenas de partidos de quidditch, tres partidos diarios para ser exactos habría, pues nunca antes tantas escuelas habían aceptado la invitación que hacía el director de la facultad, sobretodo porque las universidades mágicas nunca habían sido tan aceptadas dentro del mundo mágico.

- Señor Sullivan madure y deje de hacer esos actos – decía la profesora Charlotte mientras pasaba por unos pasillos, un chico bailaba en forma rara y escandalosa.

Otros al fondo hacían escándalo con los botes de basura, mientras que otros se aventaban de extremo a extremo una quaffle dentro de la explanada central, alguien había soltado una snich mientras que gritaban ¡POTTER! ¡POTTER VEN Y ATRAPALA COMO ATRAPASTE A LA WEASLEY! ¡Y SIN ESCOBA!

- Es justo ahora cuando deberían de comportarse de forma decente y no lo hacen - una chica con buena apariencia y perfil respingado decía mientras miraba a los chicos que le gritaban a Harry.

- ¡GINNY! – grit Ron desde el pasillo a su hermana que estaba sentada en una jardinera (N/A: para los que no saben que es, es una barda de 70 cm, que rodea a un árbol) con Harry mientras el la abrazaba de la cintura.

- ¿qué pasó? – dijo Ginny que lucía mejor y con maquillaje de mas centrado en su mejilla –

- papá esta aquí – dijo Ron con una sonrisa – anda en las afueras de la facultad, ha venido con el ministerio.

- ¿ministerio? Pero ¿para que? – dijo Harry sin dejar de abrazar a su novia –

- andan con la seguridad para el torneo, y yo que tu soltaba inmediatamente a Ginny antes de que los descubra.

Harry rió incrédulo y Ginny pareció algo preocupada.

- no creo que venga aquí – dijo Harry sin querer soltar a Ginny – además tu le dijiste cuando fuiste hace poco a la madriguera, debiste de contárselo

- Te equivocas – dijo Ron mientras sentía que algo le volaba sobre las orejas y Harry con un solo movimiento rápido agarró la snitch y gritos de júbilo y aplausos se escucharon de todas partes, la snitch revoloteaba en la palma de su mano y luego la dejaba escapar – ¡Eso fue sorprendente!

- Así es – dijo Ginny dejándole escapar un leve beso en la comisura de los labios.

- ¡¡¡¡GINNY, HARRY!!!!! – una voz fuerte, clara y molesta se escuchó desde el fondo muy reconocible, Harry mir como Ron lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y Ginny se ponía roja después de mucho tiempo.

- Te lo advertí – dejó escapar Ron mientras Ginny se le escapaba a Harry de los brazos y se encogía.

- ¿¿¿ QUE LES SUCEDE A USTEDES DOS??? – era el señor Weasley que caminaba furioso hacia ellos y Harry se rascaba la cabeza y la agachaba – vengo y me encuentro con esto.

- Lo siento señor Weasley... yo... en verdad lo siento... mire es .. que ... – Harry se encontraba abochornado mientas que Ginny se acercaba a su padre tímidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- No acepto ninguna justificación de ustedes tres – dijo el señor Weasley con voz dictadora - y Ginny tu madre se pondrá muy triste cuando le diga que te haz puesto de novia con..... pero son novios ustedes dos ¿verdad?

- Oohhh sii claro señor Weasley, Ginny es mi novia.. digo.. yo le he dado su lugar.

- Si, pero no a nosotros - dijo enojado el padre pelirrojo – mira Ginny, que cuando tu madre se entere que estas de novia con Harry se molestará contigo y mas porque no le enviaste una lechuza para no informárselo.

- Pap yo lo siento , en verdad - dijo Ginny mostrándose respetuosa..- es que.. queríamos esperarnos un poco a...

- Me alegra que seas tu Harry, Molly se sentirá orgullosa que esta vez seas aun mas parte de nuestra familia – dijo el señor Weasley mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Harry que se sintió salvado por un momento - y mas porque a ti te conocemos desde que eras niño, sabemos que Ginny esta en buenas manos y que no le harás daño.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago y culpable, si el señor Weasley supiera todo, no estaría diciendo eso.

- gracias señor Weasley – dijo Harry tímidamente mientras metía sus manos al bolsillo.

- Y tu niña, espero que tu hermano y Harry te estén cuidando como debería de ser – su padre se mostraba cariñoso y luego Ginny le daba un gran abrazo.

- Y eso que andas por estos rumbos papá? –dijo Ginny soltándose y poniéndose a un lado de Harry.

- Pues ya vez, esto de el torneo es un caos completo, los chicos de Argentina acaban de llegar y ya hicieron un caos completo, hicieron explotar unas bombas fétidas en el pasillo del hotel muggle que están hospedados, les advertimos que no pueden andar haciendo eso.

- ¿y porque no se van para el caldero chorreante? – dijo Ron 

- porque no hay habitaciones disponibles para tanta gente, ahí estarán España y Estados unidos, además esta muy lejos de la universidad.

- Creo que tendrá mucho trabajo Señor Weasley – dijo Harry mientras inconscientemente abrazó a Ginny –

- Bastante Harry – el señor le echaba una mirada fulminante mientras Harry tímidamente bajaba el brazo – Ser mejor que me vaya, Fudge andará buscándome para que le ayude con el problema de colocar el vehículo de los de Perú.

- ¿Vehículo? – preguntó Ron un poco sorprendido.

- Bueno, es un barco enorme, as que tendremos que ocultarlo antes que los muggles se percaten de este, así que chicos, aquí andaré por estos días.

- Ok papa – dijo Ginny con alegría y los tres se despidieron de él.

- ¿creen que realmente será un caos completo este torneo? – preguntó Ron mientras miraba como con mucha prisa se alejaba su padre.

Una blugger pasó rozándole la cabeza a Ron sin que el se diera cuenta de esto, unos gritos de euforia se escucharon en los estudiantes, Harry lucía pálido al ver que casi esa blugger golpeaba a su amigo al igual Ginny.

- creo que si – le contest Harry.

Por dondequiera que caminaba uno podía escuchar mencionarse comentarios del quidditch.

- Yamanaka es un excelente buscador, con decirles que mide tan solo 1.65 cm, y es uno de los mejores jugadores de todo Japón - logró escuchar Harry en un pasillo y deseo que si ellos se enfrentaban con Japón , es tarde hiciera mucho viento para llevárselo.

- Que lástima que tan solo Australia tenga una chica en el equipo, ¡con lo que me gustan las australianas! – se expresaba un chico chaparrito y gordo.

- Merion es la primera mujer que juega en el equipo nacional de México, además ella es muy buena persona que...

- ¡YAAAA ¡ - gritaba Ron asustando a Harry que acababa de llegar junto con Ginny y Scott - YA SILVIA, SI ESCUCHO OTRA VEZ SOBRE TU AMIGA NO LO RESISTIRE MAS , YA LO SE TODO , SE QUE GUARDIANA, QUE ES MUY BUENA.. QUE SE JUNTABA CONTIGO Y CON PAULINA, QUE ES LA UNICA MUJER DEL EQUIPO EN MÉXICO EN AÑOS.

- No en años, en toda la existencia del quiddich en México – dijo Silvia enojada.

- Lo único que haz hecho desde hace mas de media hora es hablar de ella. ME EXASPERAS.

- Si.... porque ella vendrá.

- ¿quién es Merion? – preguntó Scott acercándose y Ron echaba un bufido y se iba divagando.

- Creo que esta celoso porque le dije que era mejor guardiana que el – rió Silvia

- Pero ni siquiera lo haz visto jugar – dijo Harry algo enojado 

- Lo se, pero quería ver cuanto aguantaba.

- ¿no es "Lady Merion"? - Scott dejo escapar una risita tonta mientras Ginny y Harry se miraban entre si.

- si es ella – dijo Silvia con un tono de alegría - ¿la conoces? Porque ella es mi amiga ella es una muy buena...

- si la conozco Silvia, me toc ver un partido hace tiempo entre colegios, ella estaba como guardiana, ella acostumbra a darles la quaffle a los del equipo contrario.

- ¿darles la quaffle a los del equipo contrario? ¿dices que es buena jugadora? – Harry miraba extrañado.

- Bueno, ella es muy linda y le gusta mucho platicar con...

- Silvia – la detuvo Scott – ella es muy brusca, creo que ella tiene algo contra los hombres.

- No es cierto, - defendió Silvia –

- Si, ella defiende los aros como pocos hombres lo hacen, se mueve como si bailara con zapatillas de ballet en lugar de escoba, sus movimientos son muy elegantes, pero se destaca mucho por darles la quaffle al equipo contrario.... pero en la cara, les avienta sorpresivamente a los integrantes del otro equipo de tal manera elegante que ellos no se percatan y siempre rompe un par de narices en los partidos.

- Pero eso es trampa, - dijo Harry 

- Si, lo sabemos, por eso México el verano pasado no calific para el mundial, siempre pierden en el último partido final, es clásico - dijo Silvia cruzando los brazos.

- Así es, pero déjame decirte Harry que es un placer ver cómo esa chica le rompe las narices a los del equipo contrario, es realmente algo asombroso.

- ¿asombroso? - dudo un poco Ginny

- ooohh,. Ya verás cuando la veas sobre el campo, ella es maravillosa – Scott parecía saber mucho de ella.

- Hablas como si la conocieras –Silvia miró extrañadamente a su amigo.

- No solo a ella, sino a muchos otros los conozco, pero por la revista "Only Quidditch" que hacen en mi país.

El día pasó muy rápido, Ginny se miraba muy desesperada, ha pesar de que quisiera mucho a Harry, ella quería quitarse de su lado e ir a pasar un rato con James, sin embargo Harry no parecía soltarla ningún minuto y mas cuando se toparon con los chicos de Estados Unidos en la facultad, Scott les presentó al menos media docena , todos eran muy guapos de rasgos delicados y bien peinados, no llevaban túnicas y parecía tener buen gusto respecto a la ropa muggle. 

Dieron las cinco y justo en el campo de quiddich de la universidad, en donde comúnmente cabían unas 1000 personas, estaban abarrotados. Inmediatamente se podían distinguir en las gradas los asistentes de que país eran. Los de México parecían haber llevado a mas gente, pues parecía que traían porra y todo. Los alemanes que se encontraban cerca de los Japoneses estaban calmados y hablando entre ellos. Los ingleses parecían ser mas, pues habían espectadores que no pertenecían a facultad sino al mundo mágico, en cambio los de Perú apenas y se notaban, eran justo los del equipo de quidditch con entrenador y algunos profesores.

Empezó la ceremonia en donde se encontraba tanto como el ministro de magia, el director de la Universidad y de la facultad, alguna gente importante y Ginny tanto como Harry se sorprendieron al ver a Dumbledore sentado observando el espectáculo. Cada país presentó unos hologramas de bailarines y grandes escenarios para mostrar los bailes tradicionales de cada país, tanto como muggle como de costumbres mágicas. Los españoles presentaron el holograma de una chica que sorprendió a todos por la excelente y sorprendente manera que bailaba flamenco, los argentinos con una excelente y limpia coreografía de tango , los de México sacaron el típico baile del jarabe tapatío y Ginny notó en el escenario un pequeño globo de helio que semejaba un alebrije, inmediatamente volteó hacia Paulina pero ella no estaba.

El cierre del evento fue cuando un gran grupo musical mágico famoso de rock llamado "Break the silence", sin antes no olvidar el sorteo de cómo jugarían los equipos, el primer partido sería México contra Japón, y al Reino Unido para sorpresa de Scott jugaría su primer partido en contra de Estados unidos.

Desde a grandes distancias de un salón para fiestas, se lograba escuchar la música y algunos gritos de júbilo y otras voces que murmuraban charlas muy continuas, cualquier persona que pasara justo por ah pensaría que es una fiesta normal de alguna festividad, nadie la relacionaría con la magia y mucho menos sabría que la causa principal de juntar a tanta gente era por un torneo de un juego muy raro llamado "Quidditch".

El arreglo por dentro había sido demasiado sencillo, unas cuantas sillas necesarias u una mesa central en donde estaba concentrado todas las bebidas era lo único que había, la música que estaba a cargo de un squib conocedor de música internacional y que se la pasaba dedicado a tocar puros éxitos internacionales. El ambiente se miraba realmente bueno ha pesar de que eran apenas las 11:32 de la noche. Los grupos de quidditch estaban todos revueltos, conociéndose y bebiendo bebidas extravagantes de diferentes lugares. Los hombres parecían resaltar mas, la ausencia de mujeres era muy notoria y la mayoría de estas eran estudiantes de Londres.

- Aunque los Estados Unidos no tiene mucho tiempo jugando quidditch déjame decirte Potter que es un equipo poderoso – dijo ya un conocido entrenador de la liga nacional de quidditch muy joven para su puesto y un poco apuesto – no hay que confiarse de ellos.

- Lo se entrenador McGregor – dijo Harry mientras sorbía un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla –

- No me digas entrenador McGregor, no estoy trabajando, dime Gordon, - el joven entrenador bebió de su whisky de fuego.

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro, aunque me será difícil llamarle...

- No te preocupes, tu dime Gordon y no tendré que golpearte – Gordon dejó soltar una risa mientras notaba que Harry no lo miraba y tenía puesta la vista en una chica de pantalón muy pegado y blusa azul con escote algo prolongado - ahhh,, muy bella chica.

- Si, es mi novia – dijo Harry orgulloso mientras volteaba con una sonrisa a vera su entrenador del equipo nacional –

- Ella, ella es muy bella, pero , espérate ¿qué no andabas con una chica oriental? - Gordon lucía algo confundido.

- No, eso ya fue hace mucho, ella , ella es Ginny – y le dirigi otra mirada a la chica que platicaba con Hermione algo entusiasta.

- Buen, tienes suerte, es raro encontrar una chica tan hermosa con ella, uno nunca se topa con el amor de su vida a diario, así que aprovéchala.

- ¿es usted el entrenador McGregor del equipo nacional? – se acercó un estudiante con un pésimo acento ingles, Harry miró que se trataba de un Alemán, alto y de cabellera platinada y ojos azules claros.

- Así es – contestó Gordon contento.

Harry dejó a Gordon y sorprendi a Ginny por detrás abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¡Harry! – dejo escapar la chica pelirroja mientras volteaba sorprendida al verlo.

- Hola – rió un poco tímido el.

- No deberías de hacer eso, Ron te puede ver y se podría molestar – le susurr Ginny mientras Hermione con una vista de desaprobación miraba a Harry que tenia una mano justo en el trasero de Ginny –

- Al diablo con Ron – dijo Harry mientras se percataba de la manera que lo estaba viendo Hermione y Silvia, mientras se sonrojaba un poco bajó la mano lentamente y la retiró.

- No se de que te quejas Hermione si a mi me ha tocado ver cosas peores – dijo Harry agachando la cara con una risita acusadora.

- Yo.. no .. he dicho nada - Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Silvia - ¿acaso haz escuchado algo que provenga de mi Silvia?

- Nop, pero me parece super que se tengan tanta confianza – Silvia miraba a la pareja con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias – Harry abrazaba a Ginny mientras le susurraba algo al oído que hacía reírse nerviosamente a Ginny.

- Esto es demasiado empalagoso – le dijo Hermione a Silvia sin que la pareja se percatara - les escurre miel por todos lados.

- Aaayy vamos Hermione, tu te mirabas igual con Ron - Silvia echaba una mirada al rincón en donde se encontraba en una charla cerrada acerca de quidditch. – lástima que ustedes dos aun no se hayan reconciliado.

- Yo no me miraba así con Ron

- Oohhh claro que si... a ustedes no les solía importar nada, al menos Harry es un poco, tu sabes, guardan mas la compostura,

- ¡¡Silvia!!

- Es verdad.

- Oigan, ¿no han visto a Paulina? – se acerc Scott con un vaso de una bebida algo rara –

- Ella no se si venga, es algo extraño, ella ha dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer – contestó Hermione.

- ¿algo importante que hacer? ¿hoy precisamente noche de fiesta? Pero, ¿acaso no sabe que vendría esa.. tu amiga?

- ¿Merion? – dijo Silvia levantando la cabeza para ver directo a Scott que era demasiado alto para ella - ella aun no ha llegado, de hecho hay tanta gente aquí que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta si ella ya está aquí.

- Tal vez Paulina se anime a venir, ya sabes, cuando se deprime no hay ni quien la saque de eso.

- Se supone que Harry me dijo que si vendría, Harry me lo dijo – Hermione parecía cansarse de estar parada, se recargaba en un pie y luego de otro –

- ¿Harry te dijo eso?, bueno no me sorprende, ella es así – Scott algo confundido mientras bebía de su vaso.

- ¡¡¡¡SILVIA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡SILVIA!!!!! – Se escuchaban unos gritos desde lejos con una pronunciación rara y Silvia volteaba y sorprendida corría hacia los brazos de una chica que ni Hermione ni Scott reconocían.

- ¡¡¡ MERION!!!! DIOS MIO, MUJER.

Ambas chicas se abrazaban mientras Hermione miraba extrañada de la marea tan afectuosa que se saludaban, Silvia parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas mientras que la otra chica que no conocía tenía en sus mejillas un par de lágrimas de alegría, ambas gritaban y mencionaban palabras que Hermione no lograba entender a ciencia cierta, Scott tenía una gran sonrisa, el si parecía comprender de quien se trataba. Después de un minuto de abrazarse y llorar y decirse no se que tantas cosas, Silvia volvió con sus amigos acompañado de una chica alta a comparación de la baja estatura de Silvia (para se exacta 1.55), la chica de aun lado traía una enorme sonrisa y los ojos humedecidos, con una estatura de 1.69, delgada y de color de piel mucho mas blanca que la de Silvia y la de Paulina, y un cabello lacio y un poco largo de color castaño claro, a Hermione difícilmente la podía imaginar arriba de su escoba, parecía mas bien una chica común que como dijo antes Scott podría asistir a clases de valet o de alguna arte.

- Miren, les quiero presentar a la otra chica que era parte del trío – dijo alegre Silvia mientras sujetaba de la mano a Merion - ¡¡¡HARRY!! ¡¡¡GINNY!! VENGAN UN MOMENTO.

La pareja con una sonrisa miraba a Silvia, parecían muy entretenido los dos y caminaron hacia el grupito.

- Miren, ella es Merion, es la chica de que tanto les he estado hablando, ella era amiga de Paulina y mía en el colegio en México – la voz de Silvia se escuchaba entusiasmada y llena de alegría

- Mucho gusto - dijo Merion viéndolos a todos y sin saber con quien prestarse primero.

- Mira Merion, ella es Hermione Granger – 

- Oohh mucho gusto - dijo Merion estrechando alegre la mano con mucho júbilo de la chica de cabellos enmarañados que parecía tener una actitud elegante.

- Ella es Ginny Weasley ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella en la carta? Es ella – dijo Silvia con la misma alegría.

- Mucho gusto dijo Ginny extendiendo su mano y mostrando una sonrisa.

- El es Harry Potter 

- Oohh ¿Harry Potter? - al parecer Merion tenía una clara pronunciación del ingles, mas que este estaba demasiado americanizado – dios santo, eres Harry Potter, si Robbie se entera que estas aqu se volver loquito.

- ¿Robbie? - dijo Harry sintiendo una pulsada en el estómago debido al coraje, logró recordar quien era ese tipo, era la misma persona por la cual Paulina no se encontrara en esos momentos ah -

- si, Robbie, es un fan tuyo – dej escapar Merion mientras que en Silvia se borraba la sonrisa notando un poco la furia de Harry - mas tarde lo veras.

- Mira Merion, el es Scott, pero creo que el ya te conoce – dijo Silvia

- No, tan solo he visto un partido tuyo, eres una excelente guardiana - Scott estrechaba su mano con entusiasmo mientras Merion miraba con una sonrisa sorprendida de la altura y de lo guapo que era Scott.

- ¿estas bien? – dijo Ginny casi en un susurro?

- Si, es tan solo que creo que me calló mal la bebida - contestó Harry

- Juraría que fue cuando la amiga de Silvia pronunci a ese muchacho ¿quién es?

- Es... es algo sin importancia – dijo Harry mientras volteaba a ver a Silvia que charlaba muy alegre con su vieja amiga.

Harry desde lejos logró apenas reconocer, iba entrando y las miradas encima de ella se dejaron ver, Harry la miraba con una gran sonrisa, le daba alegría que a la chica tuviera ánimos para poder llegar a la fiesta y mas sola como lo estaba haciendo. Algunos chiflidos por parte de los españoles e italianos se dejaron escuchar, la chica caminaba segura hacia donde estaba Silvia y Merion con una gran sonrisa, mientras que dejaba con las bocas abiertas a mas de uno y entre ellos estaba Scott que lucía desesperado al notar que Paulina traía de nuevo una falda de distinto color y un abrigo abierto que la había protegido del frío de afuera, y luego se puso justo enfrente de Merion con una gran sonrisa, la diferencia de alturas se notaba inmediatamente, a diferencia de Silvia esta no la abrazo, tan solo las dos se miraron cara a cara con una vista retadora.

- ¿siempre tienes que hacer esa misma entrada triunfal y llamar la atención con tu presencia de los hombres? Siempre lo odie – dijo Merion con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

- será porque no fuiste tan popular como yo – dijo Paulina mirando de la misma manera retadora. Los demás miraban extrañados, era cono si estad dos chicas se odiaran, había una gran tensión entre estos.

Sin embargo dos segundos después las perspectivas cambiaron completamente. Merion y Paulina rieron y se abrazaron con mas ganas rompiendo cualquier idea que tuvieran respecto a una actitud negativa y Paulina parecía querer llorar de alegría mientras Merion reía.

- ellas siempre hacían lo mismo – dejó escapar Silvia.

- Creí que se caían mal - dijo Hermione mientras miraba atónica.

- Ellas siempre se han llevado así, es tan solo de juego, si míralas hasta parecen hermanitas.

Un rato mas y la fiesta parecía estar llegando a su clímax. La música llevaba los cuerpos de decenas de parejas que se movían al compás de lo que era algo así como salsa. Algunos trataban de bailar sin éxito alguno, Harry se negó a levantarse a bailar ha pesar de que Ginny movía un poco los pies mientras estaba sentada, algunos chicos empezaban a tambalearse efecto del alcohol y las palabras en distintos idiomas reinaban el gran salón. Hermione parecía caer un poco de sueño. Silvia platicaba muy entusiasmada contándole en su idioma todo por lo que habían pasado a su amiga Merion, Paulina no se separaba de Scott y no volteaba a ningún lado, se concentraba en estar platicando y bailando una que otra pieza con él. Ron desde hace rato charlaba con el mismo grupo de chicos un poco embriagado.

- ¿quieres tomar algo? – dijo Harry a Ginny.

- Que tal.... una cerveza de mantequilla ¿te parece bien?

- Perfecto, voy por ella –

Harry caminó hacia la mesa grande y larga en donde ahora ya quedaban menos de las botellas de cerveza y tomaba dos de estas.

- ¿me dirás quien es la chica que te salud hace raro Harry? - escuchó de una voz familiar y volteó hacia su derecha.

- ¿a quien se refiere entrenador McGregor?

- Gordon, me llamo Gordon y me refiero a la chica esa de falda de piel morena que esta con aquel chico y no quiero pensar que es su novio – apuntó hacia una esquina.

- ¿se refiere a Paulina? Y no, no es su novio, es un amigo – dijo Harry mirándola.

- Perfecto ¿crees que me la puedas presentar Harry?

- No lo se, tal vez mas al rato – dijo Harry mientras notaba como Scott se la llevaba para bailar otra pieza de baile.

- Esta bien, esperare mi turno.

Harry tomó las botellas y dio la media vuelta chocando con una persona.

- disculpe – le dijo esta

- no, fui yo – dijo Harry levantando la vista y viendo el rostro sorprendido de el muchacho,

- a la madre,... – dej escapar un chico igual de alto que el, sin embargo sus características no eran precisamente las de un ingles, sino todas al contrario con excepción del pelo negro que el de este era ondulado. - ¡¡¡Eres Harry Potter!!!

- Eeem mm,,, bueno… si – dijo Harry siguiendo su camino -

- No, digo .. espera – tartamudeó un poco el chico muy nervioso – se todo de ti, se quien eres en realidad, lo digo en realidad porque nadie sabe mucho de ti en donde yo vivo, se lo que tienes en la frente, lo que fuiste, a quien mataste, la lucha por siete años y se que eres un excelente buscador, tu papel en el mundial fue excelente y sorprendente - terminó de decir el chico

- Gracias – se limit a decir Harry.

- No, créeme, eres el mejor, soy tu fan numero uno, en verdad eres..

- Gracias, no tienes porque decirlo – Harry volteó con desesperación buscando deshacerse del chico y miraba al fondo donde estaba Ginny sola sentada con la vista perdida, luego llegaba Scott y Paulina a sentarse justo a su lado mientras Harry todavía escuchaba al chico moreno hablar sin sentido con un pésimo ingles que le recordaba a...

- Un momento – le dijo Harry deteniendo al chico latino - ¿de donde eres?

- Soy de México , oohh disculpa, que maleducado soy, me llamo Robbie Toledo.

Harry sintió como una patada en el estómago y vio con coraje y odio a Robbie de tal manera que el chico se extraño por un momento y sujetaba con fuerza las dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en las manos, sin embargo decidió calmarse y no demostrar su coraje.

- Mucho gusto y con permiso – dijo Harry dándose la vuelta.

- Espera - lo paró el chico mientras Harry sujetaba con mayor fuerza las botellas sintiendo una palpitación el la sien.

- Lo siento, pero mi novia me espera ¿la vez? Está en la esquina – apuntó Harry

- Ho - fue lo único que salió del chico moreno y Harry siguió caminando deseando que Paulina no volteara a ver hacia el fondo en donde estaba la mesa de las bebidas.

- ¿por qu tardaste tanto? – preguntó Ginny un poco acalorada , sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor.

- Lo siento, yo me detuve a platicar con un chico – Harry se miraba aun molesto y Ginny parecía notarlo, aun sujetaba con fuerza las botellas –

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Ginny mientras Paulina le retiraba una botella de mantequilla con trabajo a Harry.

- No, no es nada - minti

- ¿quieres una cerveza? – le preguntó Scott a Paulina.

- Por favor, esta es de Lennon - Paulina notó también cierto enojo a Harry y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa - ¿estas bien Lennon?

- Si, es solo que, no, no me hagan caso – Harry le dio una botella a Ginny y la otra a Paulina que aun ambas chicas lo miraban extrañadas –

- Ya se que es lo que tienes Lennon – Paulina se levant con ánimos y le tom de la mano - ¿no te molesta que saque a bailar a este muchacho Ginny?

- Claro que no.. eres la única que lo ha echo bailar - rió Ginny a Paulina esperando que Harry accediera, pero cuando Paulina lo jal para que caminara, Harry se quedo en su lugar –

- No creo que sea buen momento Paulina - Harry se qued como si tuviera los pies pegados en el suelo mientras Paulina insistía moviéndole la mano.

- Anda no seas aguafiestas, tu novia te quiere ver bailar además no eres muy malo 

- No, en verdad no quiero.. creo que hay alguien quien quiere bailar contigo y que te gustaría conocerte.

- ¿quien? – dijo extrañada Paulina - ¿hablas de Scott? Yo la lo conozco.....

- no. No es el.. anda te lo presentaré 

- ¿no me dirás quien es Lennon?

- Claro que no hasta que lo veas – dijo Harry volteando con una sonrisa en los labios un poco mas calmado hacia Ginny con una mirada delatadora –

- Anda dime de quien se trata - Paulina le jalo un brazo con insistencia no muy fuerte.

- No, no te lo diré hasta que lo conozcas

- No, anda dime.

- No. No te lo diré, ya te dije.

- Hola Pao– se escuch la misma voz que Harry había escuchado momentos antes que provenía justo detrás de él, Paulina se quedó helada y un ruido muy estruendoso que ha pesar de que la música estaba demasiado alta para escuchar cómo la botella de cerveza se estrellaba contra el piso.

Harry volteó a ver quien estaba detrás de él, Ginny no parecía comprender de quien se trataba y miraba extrañada al chico. Harry volvi a sentir ese mismo impulso de coraje de hace minutos antes al ver el rostro de Robbie y luego ver el rostro de sorpresa y de dolor de Paulina que no sabía absolutamente nada que hacer.

- Hola - contest la chica menos indicada de a un lado y pelirroja mientras que el chico moreno desviaba por un momento la mirada hacia ella.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Paulina con una sonrisa mas de nerviosismo y la mandíbula parecía temblarle, Harry miraba a ambos soltándole la mano a Paulina.

- ¿pues tu que crees? - la voz de Robbie sonaba un poco prepotente y tal vez cínica - estoy en el equipo de la universidad, así que aquí estoy.. no creí que te fuera encontrar tan bien...

Harry se encontraba entre los dos, no sabía si voltearse hacia Robbie o hacerse a un lado. La mirada de Ginny le decía que no se quitara.

- es mas.. luces tan bien que nadie diría que hace meses atrás tuviste un aborto.

Harry sinti cómo la sangre le empezaba a hervir el rostro de Paulina se contorsionó por un momento y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas impulsadas por el coraje y en nerviosismo y se le trababan las palabras. Ginny miraba sorprendida y miraba entre Robbie y Paulina sin saber que hacer, Harry inmediatamente le dio la cara a Robbie mostrándose lleno de furia.

- será mejor que te vayas – dijo Harry con voz clara y golpeada 

- ¿acaso no lo sabías? No creí encontrarte aquí, la universidad de Londres con el gran prestigio que tiene lo primero que debería de hacer es revisar lo expedientes personales, si lo hubiera hecho hace mucho que no estuvieras aquí..

- solo los mejores están aquí, además ella se merece estar aquí, la universidad hace lo imposible por no permitirle el acceso a gente como tu – dijo Ginny parándose mientras Paulina trataba de vencer su nerviosismo para poder hablar.

- No la conocen bien – dijo Robbie con el mismo tono cínico – ella es...

- SOY QUE.. EHH?? DIME ROBBIE... SOY QUE?? ANDA.. REPITEMELO EN LA CARA A VER SI TIENES AGALLAS - Paulina se había puesto justo cara a cara de chico, haciendo a un lado a Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la furia y que amenazaban por salirse, la chica hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablar a causa del nudo de la garganta que tenía. – PORQUE LO ADMITES,, ANDA ROBBIE SI TE CREES TAN HOMBRE.. DILO.. DI QUE TU ERAS EL PADRE DE HIJO QUE YO ESPERABA .. DILO Y ADMÍTELO..

- NO ERA HIJO MIO,,NO LO ERA -- gritó mas fuerte Robbie mientras que Ginny estaba aun lado de Harry sosteniéndolo de un brazo notando que por alguna razón Harry se pudiera echar sobre el chico moreno.

- OOHHH CLARO QUE LO ERA ROBBIE.. ERA MAS HIJO TUYO QUE MIO - Paulina hizo una pausa para tratar de contenerse las lágrimas pero le fue imposible – TU..... TU..... TUVISTE LA CULPA DE TODO..FUE TU CULPA NO MIA, TU NO LA DETUVISTE PARA QUE ME AVENTARA POR LAS ESCALERAS

- MIENTES - Ginny pudo notarlo, no nadie mas, Paulina trataba de no ver al chico moreno mientras Harry parecía querérsele echar enzima y Ginny fue la única que notó una culpabilidad dentro de los ojos de Robbie – YO NO.. NO TUVE NADA QUE VER... TU LA PROVOCASTE

- FUE UN GRAN ERROR.. CREEME.. REALMENTE ME DAS LASTIMA - dijo Paulina mientras miraba como si tuviera asco.

- ¿Y QUE ME DICES TU PAULINA? DIME.. ¿QUÉ ME DICES? ¿ACASO TE ACUESTAS CON UN ESTRELLA DE QUIDDITCH PARA SENTIRME MAS IMPORTANTE? ¿O PARA GANAR UN POCO DE FAMA?

- Detente – le susurro Ginny a Harry con coraje, aun deteniéndolo y no dejando que interfiriera aun –

- ¿A TI QUE TE INTERESA? ES MI VIDA, ADEMÁS HARRY NO ES MAS QUE..

- ¿ACASO YA DESCUBRISTE POTTER LO FACIL QUE ES PAULINA? HASLE CREER QUE LA AMAS Y ESTAR EN TU CAMA MAS FACIL QUE UNA ZORRA, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES PAULINA.. UNA PERRA Y UNA ZO....

Robbie no pudo hablar mas a Ginny se le había escapado el brazo de Harry que ahora le había tirado un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula sorpresivamente a Robbie, Paulina era impulsada para atrás y Ginny dejó que Harry le diera su merecido.

En cambio Harry al escuchar las palabras de ese chico sinti una furia que el mismo no comprendía llena de coraje y de odio que le salía del pecho con una fuerza sorprendente que se encontraba localizada en los puños, la adrenalina le envió por toda la sangre y la euforia que la sentía como un gusaneo por todo el cuerpo. No sintió dolor al golpear el chico, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado y a duras penas le contestaba el golpe dejando que Harry lo esquivara y luego Harry le tirara uno al estómago y para ese momento ya todos estaban volteando hacia la esquina en donde estaban pelando.

Scott llegó y trató de sujetar a Harry.

- ¡¡CALMATE HARRY.. CALMATE – le decía con fuerza Scott mientras del fondo llegaba Ron corriendo junto con Hermione.

- DEJAME LO SIGO GOLPENADO,, DEJAME – decía Harry mientras forcejeaba con Scott para que no lo sujetara y en ese forcejeo Robbie se había recuperado y le tiró un puñetazo entre brazos y cabezas a Harry pegándole justo el una mejilla haciendo que los lentes salieran volando y que Harry se tambaleara encima de Scott que ya hacia en el suelo desconcertado.

Harry miraba a Robbie acercándosele mas tirándole un golpe en el estomago de Harry que por la euforia no sentía el golpe en el estómago y con una mala visión logró ver a Ginny acercándosele y con el rostro de preocupación. Y en cuestión de segundos le tiró otro golpe a Robbie en la cara aun con mas coraje, y para ese momento mas chicos estaban, volteo y Scott peleaba con un chico alto güero y Ron trataba de que otro chico moreno se incorporara a la pelea.

- ¡¡DETENLOS PAULINA DETENLOS – le gritaba desesperada Hermione al ver a Harry. - HAGAN ALGO!!!

- POR FAVOR .. YA DEJEN DE PELEAR – gritaba Paulina al ver como Harry había golpeado mas veces a Robbie en el rostro y cómo le empezaba a sangrar de un lado la cara.

Paulina al ver que nadie parecía querer detenerlos se meti en medio tratándolos de separar cuando de repente se vio que un golpe con alevosía por parte de Robbie fue enviada al suelo y Scott lo había notado y cuando se dirigió hacia Robbie, Ron ya le había ganado y ahora estaban golpeándolo Harry y el pelirrojo.. Paulina ya hacía tirada mientras Silvia y Merion corrían para ver lo que sucedía.

- RON!!!! HARRY!!!!!! , POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO... ¡¡¡ GINNY!!! DILE QUE PAREN – seguía gritando Hermione a un lado de Paulina auxiliándola que parecía atontada por el golpe que le había dado justo a un lado de la boca - 

Con trabajo pudieron dividirlos.. Ron seguía tirando de patadas y Harry era jalado por Scott para quitarlo de en medio.. los del equipo de México estaban furiosos y querían pelear aun mas por lo sucedido a su cazador.

- ¡¡¡CALMENSE,, CALMENSEN!!!! NO LOGRARÁN NADA!!! ACABAN DE GOLPEAR A UNA CHICA ¿YA LOGRARON LO QUE QUERIAN??? - interrumpió el entrenador McGregor mientras estaba dividiendo los dos bandos de los extranjeros con los ingleses, mientras miraba que a otro del equipo ingles le sangraba la nariz y en entrenador sacaba su varita - ¡¡¡NO ME HAGAN UTIZARLA!! ¿¿ QUE FUE ESO DE PELEAR DE MANERA MUGGLE?? CUANDO SEPAN LOS DIRECTIVOS SUSPENDERAN A MAS DE DOS, ¡¡¡¡ ESTAN PONIENDO EN PELIGRO SU CARRERA UNIVERSITARIA ADEMÁS...

Harry salía que echaba chistas de el salón de fiesta, sinti de repente el brusco cambio de temperatura que ahora le pegaba justo en la cabeza el viento frío y de cómo llegaba a hasta el tuétano de los huesos, Ginny iba detrás de él casi corriendo para poder seguirle el paso.. tenia la cara algo roja y de la ceja sangrando.

- ¡¡¡HARRY PARATE!!! - le gritó Ginny como a cinco metros de distancia –

- ¿¿QUUEEE!??? ¿ ME VAS A DECIR QUE ME VOLVI LOCO?? ¿¿POR ESO ME DETIENES?? - Harry se daba la media vuelta sin sus anteojos y sin su chaqueta, Ginny le mostraba una sonrisa triste y caminaba hacia él un poco apresurada sin hablar - ¿¿ME DIRAS QUE ESTUVE MAL??

- ¿así lo crees? –le pregunto Ginny justo enfrente de Harry, muy serena notando cómo los ojos de Harry brillaban aun de la rabia y los puños le temblaban, Ginny se miraba muy triste - porque yo creo que estuviste estupendo, la defendiste, defendiste su honor.

Harry se quedó callado, no dijo nada y miraba a su novia calmándose un poco mas.

- te traje tu chaqueta y tus lentes, están quebrados pero .... se que puedes arreglarlos - Ginny se los mostró, y le daba su chaqueta.. ahí estaba Ginny, su novia incondicional y él le tomaba la chaqueta sin decir nada, poco a poco sintió como el hervor de la sangre se le bajaba.

Después de volver a verla, comprendió la causa por la cual había golpeado a aquel chico.. fue ahí de donde sac todo su coraje, y a él le dolía aceptar que al ver a Robbie se vio así mismo, se sintió culpable de lugar de Robbie, sintió su culpa como suya y a la vez recordó lo que el hace un año y medio le había hecho a Ginny. Harry no estaba golpeando a Robbie, se estaba golpeando a sí mismo.. cada golpe que le daba a aquel chico moreno era uno dado a él mismo por lo mal que se sentía y por que la culpa invadía su mente; no podía imaginarse ver a Ginny como vio llorar a Paulina un día antes por el dolor de perder la oportunidad de ser madre. Vio a Ginny, a su lado, incondicionalmente a su lado, como siempre lo había sido, y no pudo soportarlo, dio la media vuelta y sin ella caminó hacia el frente.

- ¡DENTENTE! – le grito la chica y corri para ponerse a un lado de el y caminar a su costado - ¡ oye, yo vengo contigo!

Harry se detuvo con los ojos llorosos y la tomó de los hombros preocupando a Ginny.

- ¡Júrame que jamás te he hecho sentir de ese modo que el ex de Paulina la acaba de hacer sentir, júramelo Ginny.

- Claro que no, tu nunca he haz hecho sentir así – dijo con toda sinceridad.

- No, creo que no entiendes. Realmente me moriría si yo alguna vez te hice pasar por ...... algo...... algo similar a Paulina - él no se animo a decir con exactitud de lo que se trataba y Ginny sin comprender solamente accedió con la cabeza con tristeza.

- Si.. comprendo, ahora tenemos que ir a limpiarte esa cara antes que se te note – Ginny pasó su mano sobre el rostro de Harry con delicadeza y el permitió hacerlo –

- _Oculus reparus – _Dijo Ginny sobre los lentes de Harry con su varita, mientras el se ponía su chaqueta y tomaba a Ginny del brazo y esperando que la furia se bajara caminaron hacia la calle.

- ¡¡HARRY, GINNY , ESPEREN!!!! - gritó desde distancia Hermione corriendo para poderlos alcanzar - ¿se encuentran bien?

- Si.... bueno.. Harry tiene una que otra herida; iremos a los dormitorios para curarlo – dijo Ginny mientras notaba que Ron venía diciendo maldiciones y renegando aun.

- ¡¡¡Cálmate ya!!! Deja de andar diciendo eso - le dijo Hermione con los brazos encogidos por el frío y molesta todavía – no se que pensaron al pelear con esos tipos.

- ¿VISTE COMO AVENT" A PAULINA? ¿LO VISTE HERMIONE? – dijo Ron mientras miraba fugazmente a Harry - ¿estas bien Harry?

Harry tan solo acertó con la cabeza. Tomaba la mano de Ginny aun.

- No debieron de pelear así, no debieron!! – Hermione miró la cara algo roja de Ron con un golpe cerca de la boca – ohh dios santo, Ron, te han lastimado.

Hermione tomó la mejilla de Ron para ver de mas cerca pero este hizo la cabeza para atrás no dejando que lo tocara.

- estoy bien – dijo Ron molesto mientras que Hermione agachaba la vista, Harry seguía sin hablar y lucía ansioso de retirarse.

- ¿y Paulina? Se ha quedado dentro – dijo Ginny preocupada –

- no. Scott se ocupo de ella, estaba discutiendo con unos de los entrenadores, no se que tanto le decía .

- Dios mío ¿qué ha ocurrido? – llegaba corriendo Silvia acompañada de su amiga Merion que miraba sorprendida el rostro de Harry – ¿están bien?

- Si, bueno eso creo – dijo Hermione mirando enojada a Merion.

- A mi no me vean así, no ha sido mi culpa, además Robbie quedó mas golpeado que tu – apunt a Harry – si que le diste una paliza que se lo merecía.

Harry quedó sin hablar y se movía de un lado a otro. Mientras Scott llegaba tomado de la mano de Paulina que se movía con un poco de dificultad y casi llorando con la mejilla hinchada y vio a Harry con tristeza, Scott se miraba furioso aun.

- Harry .. yo. - Paulina estaba justo enfrente de Harry, los demás callaron – yo.. la verdad no se..

- No ...- dijo Harry – no me agradezcas nada, créemelo, además ¿qué te ha ocurrido, me haz dicho Harry ¿y el Lennon?

Paulina sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a llorar.

- Nadie nunca había echo algo así por mi, y yo como te lo pago.

- No llores, Harry nada mas te defendió, le dio su merecido a este tipo - incluy Ginny 

- Lo se, pero.... todo ha sido mi culpa.. por mi culpa - llor Paulina.

- No lo fue, créemelo 

- Si lo fue.

- Paulina se refiere a la amenaza que nos dio el entrenador Anderson - dijo Scott mientras Ron ni Harry no comprendían - o bueno, diría que ya no es amenaza,

- ¿qué dijo? - se acercó Ron como temiendo lo que fuera a ser.

- El entrenador de quidditch de México ha dicho que ha sido un complot para hacer que su equipo descalificara, el único reemplazo que no trae es de cazador, justo el puesto que juega Robbie, Anderson nos ha suspendido.

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUUUEEE!!!

- ¿Estas hablando enserio? 

- ¡¡¡ MALDICI"N!!! MALDITO HIJO DE PU...

- ¿ven lo que les dije? Ha sido mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera provocado esto no hubiera sucedido - chilló mas fuerte Paulina.

- Yo... lo siento en verdad – dijo Merion con sinceridad – me da vergüenza admitir que vengo con ellos.

- No Paulina, nosotros hicimos bien golpeando ese tipo, yo no me arrepiento –dijo Scott mientras Ron parecía dar golpes en el aire de coraje –

- ¡¡¡Eso no es justo, el lo provocó!!!! – dijo Harry furioso

- Pero tu lo golpeaste primero, el solo se defendió - aclaró Hermione – aparte no es la primera vez que golpeas a un jugador de quiddich. En tu expediente está que te haz peleado mas veces.

- Bueno y qué!!! Malfoy no cuenta - Harry volteó a ver a Paulina que no se animaba ver a la cara a Harry - además se lo merecía y no tienes de nada de que preocuparte, seguro que Anderson se arrepentirá, somos tres jugadores ¿qué hará sin nosotros?

- No se preocupen, yo mañana hablar con él – dijo Paulina agachando la cabeza

- ¿y que lograras? Ya nada, no lo conoces, ni siquiera sabes cómo es ese maldito viejo – dijo Ron molesto sin notar que estaba hiriendo mas a Paulina aun mas.

- Oye, ¡¡¡no seas pesimista!! – se escuchó una voz del fondo,

- ¿y tu? ¿quién diablos eres? – pregunt Ron con los brazos cruzados.

- Soy Merion, amiga de Silvia y Paulina que...

- Si, si,, ya se quien eres... ya Silvia me contó toda tu historial – Ron no parecía interesado y luego volteaba hacia la chica y abría los ojos grandes y la miraba de pies a cabeza a la chica de estatura mediana y piel clara - ¿ estas segura que eres de...

- Oye, oye - interrumpió Silvia - se a que te refieres y ese concepto de la latina clásica que tienes no me gusta nada. No todas las mexicanas son chaparritas, morenas y con trasero grande como yo y Paulina - Silvia se mostró molesta mientras Merion soltó una risita.

- Eeyy pelirrojo , quítate ese concepto – ri Merion con alegría mientras Hermione hacía un ruido de enfado –

- De cualquier forma mañana trataré de solucionar todo esto – Paulina se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro y Scott le ponía su chaqueta sobre los hombros - ¡Gracias.

- Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana será un día muy cansado - Ginny se recarg en Harry y levantó la cabeza para poderlo ver - te tengo que arreglar esa cara.

- No creo que puedas – dijo Ron caminando hacia la calle llena de espesa neblina y riendo – el ya naci así.

- Mira quien lo dice - contestó Harry – el mismo que confundieron con un enfermo de viruela en el colegio.

- ¡¡¡son pecas no viruela!!!! 


	24. Madame Margot

**CAPITULO 24**

**MADAME MARGOT**

- Me desaparezco tres días y ve todo lo que ocurre – Audrey parecía molesta, pero Ginny sabía que en realidad ella no lo estaba.

- Vamos Audrey, no creímos prudente invitarte a la fiesta, además no te perdiste nada.

- ¿qué no me perdí nada? A ver, vamos a repetir los sucesos. Cho Chang estuvo ahí y no dejaba de verte furiosa porque estabas con Harry, Scott estuvo bailando tooooda la noche con Paulina, Silvia present a la amiga que tanto ha estado hablando, vinieron chicos de todas partes del mundo ¿y tu me haz dejado que me saque raíces de mis pies en mi dormitorio?

- Esta bien, fue mi error - Ginny le mostró una sonrisa –

- Y sin contar lo del pleito, pero.... quiero agradecerte por preocuparte por mi.

- Vamos Audrey, ¿cómo no hacerlo si eres mi amiga?

- Ok se que me quieres, dejemos de hablar de esto. Ayer en la tarde fui a ver a James.

- ¿y no me dijiste? Ohh ahora tu eres la amiga mala – reclam Ginny con gracia.

- Si, fui a ver a mi sobrino y estuve platicando con Sirius, es buen tipo ehhh.. y estuve jugando con James, déjame decirte que lo tiene bien maleducado.

- Lo se - Ginny parecía resignada – pero Harry no me ha soltado para nada últimamente. No es que me queje pero quisiera estar mas con James, quiero a Harry pero el no lo comprende.

- No lo comprende porque no sabe Ginny, a veces me pregunto cuando sabrá y de que manera se enterará.

- Es difícil de pensar algo así, sobretodo porque ..

- Ooohhh lo olvidada por completo - interrumpió la chica de cabellos platinados - Sirius dijo que ahora en la tarde iría Dumbledore a ver a James.

- ¿en serio? Ooo santo dios!!! Hoy en la tarde.. nooo

- ¿qué ocurre? 

- Que hoy juega México contra Japón, Harry ha insistido en que lo acompañe.

- Pues creo que tendrás que hacer una excepción, ¿a que hora te dijo que sería el partido?

- Bueno.. creo que ser dentro de dos horas mas.

- ¿y cuanto duran?

- AAAyyy Audrey, hasta que agarren la snitch. Un partido puede durar hasta tres días.

- Bueno, será mejor que te retires a las 6:30 de el partido, a las siete llegar Dumbledore.

- Trataré de ver que mentira le diré ahora.

Audrey miró con resignación a su amiga mientras esta Pensaba En una buena excusa.

El estadio de la universidad estaba atascado de gente, lo mas seguro era por qué era el primer partido de el torneo. Harry se sorprendió mas que el primer día de a apertura del torneo, pues aquí la gente se miraba mas eufórica que de costumbre. Iba acompañado de Ginny y de Ron que no dejaba de ver sorprendido hacia un grupo numeroso de brujas y magos que exclusivamente habían asistido a Londres para apoyar a México, Silvia iba con una bandera y con la mejillas pintadas como indio los colores de su bandera, Scott y Paulina habían quedado de verse ah con ellos después de que Paulina tratara de hacer algo para que los chicos volvieran al equipo de la universidad, Hermione iba justo detrás de Silvia mirando extrañada.

Silvia los gui por las bancas en el estadio y quedaron justo a un costado a los espectadores que venían de México.

- ¿acaso no pudo escoger mejor lugar después de lo de anoche? – preguntó en voz baja a Harry

- ¡Cállate y no digas nada! 

Harry observó. Justo al otro lado de la cancha de quidditch estaban algunos japoneses que se miraban calmados y tan solo agitando su bandera. Justo de lado de Harry se encontraba el numeroso grupo de mexicanos que Harry miraba extrañados, lucían con sus clásicas túnicas rojas con verde con el nombre de algún jugador de quidditch de su selección, y al igual que Silvia mostraban la cara pintada de verde, blanco y rojo , traían consigo algunos unas trompetas y se la pasaban tocándolas y algunos artefactos que hacían demasiado ruido; el señor de atrás traía un enorme tambor que lo tocaba con insistencia mientras una trompeta lo acompañaba; el mago de al lado de Harry traía un enorme sombrero de charro con bigotes en la punta y que cantaba algo en español cada minuto y en vez en cuando este mago les gritaba de groserías en español (que alguna vez había escuchado de Silvia y de Paulina) dirigidas a los Japoneses.

- ¡¡¡POR AQUÍ!! - gritó Hermione agitando la mano - ¡¡POR AQUÍ!!, miren es Paulina y Scott.

Los dos chicos se acercaron, Paulina traía una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡lo hemos logrado!! ¡¡Lo hemos logrado!! – gritaba Paulina y se acercaba a Harry - ¡¡LENNON ESTAN EN EL EQUIPO DE NUEVO!!

Scott no se miraba un feliz como Paulina.

- ¿Qu haz dicho? – pregunt Ron sorprendido y poniéndose de pie –

- ¡¡¡SIIII!!! He ido a hablar con el entrenador Anderson, ahí estaba el entrenador del equipo nacional Gordon McGregor y el ha sido el que convenció a Anderson a que no los suspendiera.

- Oo , esa es muy buena noticia – dijo Harry parándose con una gran sonrisa - ¿acaso no lo es Scott?

- Claro que lo es, sin embargo no debiste de haber hecho eso Paulina – volte furioso hacia la chica baja y morena –

- Créeme, no será nada malo, además era única manera que le podía agradecer a Gordon su ayuda.

- ¿de que habla? – dijo Ron feliz - 

- De que ¡¡TU ENTRENADOR!! Invit a salir a Paulina – contest furioso Scott.

- Oye, no le pude decir que no, no después de que el convenci a Anderson que los aceptara –

Harry volte a ver con una risita pícara a Paulina que pareció comprender su indirecta y se acerc a Harry con cautela de Ginny y le mencionó algo en el oído.

- era el de quien hablabas anoche ¿verdad Lennon? .- preguntó con una sonrisa la morena.

- As es Paulina, era el - ri Harry y un ruido hizo que todos pusieran atención sobre la campo, el partido iba a empezar.

Todos empezaron a gritar y luego un silencio se dejo notar. Los del equipo japonés fueron los primeros en salir sobre sus escobas y con sus túnicas blancas con rojo, Harry notó el mas pequeño debería de ser el buscador que se movía de una manera sorprendente. La voz de comentarista nos e dejaba escucha mencionar a los nombres de los jugadores, pues el sombrero del mago de a un lado no dejaba de cantar y no dejaban de gritarles y chiflarles los asistentes mexicanos.

Después salieron los jugadores del equipo mexicano sobre sus escobas y con sus túnicas de color verdes y rojas con un escudo en un costado de un águila, ahora Harry no podía escuchar mencionar los nombres porque los asistentes gritaban de alegría y júbilo retumbando en todo el campo.

Sin embargo pudo reconocer a dos jugadores, la única mujer que era Merion sobre su escoba, tuvo que reconocer que volaba demasiado bien. Justo como Scott lo había dicho, tenia un estilo elegante y luego Harry reconoci a el chico que había golpeado la noche anterior con el rostro algo maltratado y con una pequeña venda en la nariz justo en donde Scott le había tirado un golpe.

- ¡¡MIREN ES NÚÑEZ!! – grito silvia señalando a uno pequeño y muy blanco sobre su escoba que hacía movimientos exagerados, mas bien algo amanerados.

- ¿qué no se supone que los mexicanos son muy machos? – pregunto Ron a Scott, Silvia logró escuchar- ¿qué hace ese mariposón jugando quidditch? (n/a: término utilizado para los gays)

- Es el buscador – dijo Silvia mirando y gritando sin dejar de agitar la bandera.

- Si y le fascina lucirse, espera que lo veas tratar agarrar la snitch y luego opinas – le contest Scott a Ron.

El partido había comenzado, la quaffle estaba en manos de los japoneses que inmediatamente Ron pudo notar que eran demasiad rápidos para moverse sobre las escobas. Harry vio por uno s segundos un destello de luz dorada por el extremo sur del campo y vio volar como una pluma al buscador de Japón, Yamanaka que parecía ser muy ágil sobre su escoba. Merion protegía los aros y se mostraba nerviosa pues el primer intento de los Japoneses para meter la quaffle había funcionado y daba la primera puntuación para el equipo asiático, pero eso no perdía que los aficionados perdieran la oportunidad de seguir haciendo escándalo y dejaran tocar las trompetas y el tambor con ritmo.

- DEBERÍAN DE CALLARLOS, NO DEJAN ESCUCHAR NADA – gritaba Hermione que a duras penas lograba escuchar lo que decía Scott.

El equipo mexicano parecía no demostrar lo que podría hacer pues los apenas con duros trabajos los cazadores habían anotado 20 puntos a favor, a los 60 que ya llevaba el equipo japonés. Harry había estado observando al buscador de México, el chico pequeño que en 5 minutos que lleva el partido empezado había estado dando vueltas marcando todo el tiempo a el buscado japonés Yamanaka.

- NO SE QUE LE OCURRE A MERION, CREO QUE ESTA DEMASIADO NEVIOSA – gritaba Silvia hacia sus amigos preocupada.

- ¿NO QUE ERA MUY BUENA? – le preguntó con sarcasmo Ron mientras recibía un codazo por parte de Hermione para que se callara.

La quaffle estaba en manos japonesas aun, Harry ha pesar del percance de la noche por una extraña razón le iba al equipo mexicano, aunque deseaba que una bludger tirara a Robbie de su escoba y que Yamanaka tomara la snich, para pensarla mejor, Harry estaba deseoso de ver cómo Merion tapaba uno de los aros que hasta el momento no había ocurrido.

Sin embargo justo cuando uno de los cazadores japoneses se acercó con gran velocidad y tir demasiado rápido la quaffle y el festejo por parte de los aficionados japoneses ya comenzaba, Merion golpeo la quaffle con la cola de su Nimbus 1700 y el grito de jubilo de las gradas se escuchó en multitud.

- ¡¡ VISTE HARRY.. VISTE COMO LA DETUVO?!!- gritaba Silvia –

- eso no ha sido nada Silvia – volteó Ron fastidiado.

La quaffle cambió de manos, inmediatamente para el equipo mexicano, uno de los cazadores la tomo y tir hacia los arcos del equipo contrario anotando por dos veces. Los asistentes seguían gritando y un grito salió de Harry cuando una bludger casi golpeaba en la cabeza de Robbie y pasaba desviando un poco la escoba de uno de los golpeadores japoneses. La lucha por la quaffle era bastante peleada, no mas que la snitch que Harry también se encontraba pendiente de esta. Harry la notó mucho mas rápido que los dos buscadores del partido, su destello hizo que el buscador del equipo mexicano se lanzara primero y que la mano de Núñez jugueteara entre las alas de las snitch y la dejara escaparse.

- LA HA DEJADO ESCAPARSE, JUGUETEO CON ELLA TAN SOLO – grit Harry desesperado – 

- ¡¡¡LO HAZ NOTADO LENNON!!!!! NÚÑEZ ACARICIA CON INTENCI"N TRES VECES LA SNICH ANTES DE TOMARLA EN SERIO – gritó Paulina.

- PERO PUDO HABER ACABADO EL PARTIDO.. LA TENIA EN SU MANO YA – 

- ASI ES.. ESTO LO HACE PARA LOGRAR MAS EMOCION.

Harry se molestó, Paulina tenía razón, Harry nunca había visto a los espectadores demasiado locos como los que tenía aun lado, seguían gritando groserías, haciendo ruido y cantando algo que no lograba escuchar muy bien. La mayoría estaban histéricos y eufóricos.

Siguieron viendo el partido por la lucha de la quaffle y el gran momento había llegado cuando por fin después de ocho minutos un cazador japoneses pudo acercarse suficiente para tirar la quaffle hacia los aros y para gusto de los mexicanos, con un movimiento elegante y firme, Merion la había desviado con una patada que la había lanzado hasta los aros y para sorpresa había metido la quaffle en los aros japoneses con una patada sorprendiendo a todos por la gran jugada.

Mas gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todas partes y a todos parecía acelerarle el corazón y tenían los ojos pegados sobre el campo. Un espectador mexicano bailaba y la música sonaba mas fuerte que antes.

- YO HE HECHO ESO – dijo Ron cuando Merion logró meter la quaffle en el los aros del equipo contrario y Silvia volteaba con una sonrisa –

- ¿QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE FUE ACCIDENTAL? TE IBAS A CAER DE LA ESCOBA – dijo Harry sin voltearlo a ver.

Ginny miraba sorprendida y volteaba hacia a un costado y como que lograba escuchar algo que cantaban al compas de las trompetas y del gran tambor.

_Hey, lady Merion, put the quaffle out!!!_

Los gritos se dejaban escuchar con mas fuerza, Nuñez el buscador mexicano se acercaba peligrosamente sobre la snitch mientras era marcado por Yamanaka sobre los aires, la snitch se dejaba caer en picada a diez metros y peligrosamente los buscadores la perseguían y Harry la vio desaparecerse en sus narices.

Robbie resultó ser un muy buen cazador, sin embargo algo sucio y violento en sus jugadas, había provocado dos penaltis mismos que Merion había parado sorprendentemente y Harry esteraba el momento de verlo caer desde las alturas.

Los del equipo Japonés parecían haberse recuperado e inmediatamente había volado hacia los aros y los cazadores se pasaban la quaffle sin dejar que los mexicanos se la quitaran y cuando burlaron a Merion para que se despegara de los aros, tiraron la quaffle y unas manos finas aparecieron de la nada, eran las mismas de Merion que logr bloquear su paso, y algo sorprendente hizo y que el cazador del equipo no se lo esperaba, le estrell la quaffle en la cara, cuando el pobre jugador siquiera se había esperado que le lanzara la quaffle. Inmediatamente un chorro de sangre manchó la túnica de japonés mientras una risita coqueta salía de Merion, todos los espectadores gritaban, no mas que los que estaban a lado de Harry.

- ESO HA SIDO SALVAJE- gritó Hermione impactada 

- ESO HA SIDO SOPRENDENTE ¿VISTE COMO LE HA SALIDO LA SANGRE DE LA NARIZ? - grit Scott.

- ESO ES FALTA, ES ANTIDEPORTIVO – Ron parecía tener la razón, el arbitro se acercó pero en las mismas reglas del quidditch no había nada que se le acercara a lo que había hecho, ordenó unos penaltis a favor del equipo asiático mismos que par con mucho porte Merion y Harry no dejaba de escuchar una canción que alentaba los ánimos a la guardián.

_"Hey Lady Merion, put the quaffle out!!"_

_hey Lady Merion_

_break another nose!!!_

_"Hey Lady Merion"_

_Put the quaffle out!!_

_Hey, Lady Merion_

_crash the quaffle in another nose._

- ¿COMO PUEDEN CANTAR ESO? - gritaba Hermione indignada - ¿vieron la nariz de ese pobre cazador?

- Sigue sangrando - dijo Ron con una risita – ¿vez a Merion? Ha resultado ser buena para esto.

- ¡¡¡PENALTI A FAVOR DE JAP"N – grit desesperado el arbitr y los gritos ni chiflidos no se dejaban de sonar hasta que Merion paró la quaffle justo enfrente de los aros.

Harry se desesperaba por el partido , la quaffle empezaba a pasar por todas las manos de los distintos jugadores de ambos equipos. Nuñez el buscador mexicano había acariciado la snitch dos veces mas sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de tomarla en serio, Merino había tratado de romper otra nariz pero los del equipo japones ya estaban atentos respecto a los repentinos cambios de la guardián. Los gritos llenaban toodo el pequeño estadio, mientras la canción a "Lady Merion" era mas fuerte que nunca y el partido finaliz con un loqueo de esta y la Snitch en manos japonesas con una excelente atrapada por Yamanaka cuando el buscador mexicano presumía de sus movimientos en el aire a unos extranjeros, sin embargo habían quedado 290 – 270 favor México y los cantos se escuchaban con mayor fuerza de los espectadores de a un lado:

_México lindo y querido, si muero lejos de ti!!_

_Que digan que estoy.... dormido y que me traigan aqu_

_Que digan que estoy dormido_

_Y que me traigan aqu_

_México lindo y querido, si muero leeeejos de ti._

Gritos como charros y todos bailaban de júbilo, Paulina estaba un poco seria mientras Silvia gritaba y corría hacia los vestidores para ver a su amiga, Ron estaba extasiado con el final del partido.

- hay que confesarlo, fue un partido estupendo – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y volteaba a ver a los fanáticos –

- ¿vieron cómo le tiró Merion la quaffle al cazador japonés? – dijo Scott mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Paulina.

- Sii., fue muy bueno, me alegra que Yamanaka haya agarrado la snitch, Núñez era demasiado... demasiado...

- Lo se, - interrumpi Paulina – demasiado fanfarrón, yo estuve deseando que Robbie cayera de su escoba y se fuera a América con los pies por delante.

- Creo que ha sido un excelente partido – Ginny se levantaba con el apoyo de Harry, estaba un poco entumida por el frío y se miraba ansiosa por retirarse-

- ¿crees? Pero si lo ha sido - Hermione volteó a ver a Harry haciendo una seña para que se acercara a ella, el estadio parecía vaciarse poco a poco -

- ¿qué? - se susurr Harry mientras Hermione esperaba que Ron se acercara a ellos. Scott, Paulina y Silvia discutían por las jugadas mientras Ginny miraba a el trío de reojo.

- Recuerden que tienen que irse - dijo Hermione metiendo su mano a una pequeña bolsa que llevaba a su costado - tienen que ir al departamento de quien ustedes ya saben.

- ¿ahora? Pero si acaba de terminar el partido, la celebración empieza - renegó Ron

- Pero si ni siquiera te llevas bien con el equipo de México., anoche te peleaste con ellos – Hermione sacó un objeto pequeño y largo de su bolso 

- Merion nos ha invitado además el departamento de Colin estará siembre ahí, puede esperar una noche mas –

- No lo creo - Harry volteo por un momento hacia donde estaba Ginny con los brazos cruzados volteando hacia la campo - en estos momentos la mam de Colin ya tendrás las llaves ¿y si va a limpiarlo? O tal vez ya lo desalojó.

- No te preocupes por eso ni por Ginny, Harry, yo misma me haré cargo de ella para que no se de cuenta de nada, y del departamento aun no ha sido desalojado, están a tiempo de revisarlo, aquí tienen una lámpara de luz blanca para que revisen el lugar, esto les ayudar a revisar si hay indicios de sangre de unicornio. y aqu está la dirección del departamento

Harry tomó la lámpara que era pequeña y se la guard en el bolsillo del pantalón junto con un pergamino con la dirección apuntada.

- aahh y me olvidaba de algo, será mejor que recuerden sus clases de adivinación, estoy segura que les ayudar saber con exactitud que fue lo que ocurrió.

- ¿qué dices? - mira extrañado Ron mientras se acercaba con cautela Scott

- si, creo que es buena idea – Hermione mir a Scott acercándose mientras el joven volteaba hacia donde estaba Ginny.

- Le he dicho que tenemos que ir a juntarnos con los del equipo de quidditch, así que Harry, no tienes porque preocuparte por Ginny, aquí tienen las llaves de mi auto – Scott le daba las llaves a Ron - los acompañar hasta el auto .

Ron, Scott y Harry caminaron hacia donde estaban las chicas, Hermione miraba a Ron preocupada como queriéndole decir algo, sus manos jugueteaban pero a final de cuentas no se animó siquiera a darle buena suerte.

- Tengan cuidad ¿ok? – le dijo Hermione a Harry –

- Lo tendremos – Harry notó algo nerviosa a Hermione y luego se alejó del grupo de chicas junto con sus dos amigos, hasta que recordó algo, aun estaba atrás viéndolo retirarse.

- En un momento los alcanzo – Harry se regresó hacia donde estaba parada Ginny y le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo cosas que hacer - le dijo ella con una sonrisa encogida por el frío.

- Regresar mas tarde – le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente –

- No te preocupes, nos veremos mas tarde, pero no me veas así, parece como si no me fueras a ver más- ri Ginny a su novio al notar que él no se quería separar de ella –

- Lo se, pero después te recompensaré.

El se despidi de ella con un gran beso bastante cargado de pasión y con un deseo de ambos de continuar besándose en privado y no separarse hasta descargar toda la tensión que cargaban, pero una voz que provenía de el hermano de la pelirroja hizo recordarles a los dos que tenían cosas que hacer, Harry iría con él al departamento en el que de vida había vivido Colin Y Ginny había inventado que estaría toda la tarde con Audrey para irse en realidad con James, esa tarde Dumbledore asistiría para ver al pequeño.

- ¿Estas seguro que por aquí es?- preguntó Harry desesperado viendo desde los interiores del pequeño auto de Scott por la ventana , tratando de reconocer en que lugar se encontraba.

- Estoy seguro, creo que por aqu era - decía Ron mientras miraba el camino que no lograba reconocer.

- Creo que no eres muy bueno con las direcciones muggles, estoy seguro Ron de que esta dirección esta en el sur de Londres no el noroeste que es en donde andamos – dijo Harry mirando el pedazo de pergamino que le había dado Hermione.

- No es al departamento a donde quiero ir, sino a otro lugar, Hermione dijo que si utilizábamos la "adivinación" podríamos acabar mas rápido con todo esto y tu sabes bien, ¿cuántas veces no inventamos nosotros los trabajos de adivinación?

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – Harry lo miraba ya fastidiado.

- Ir con alguien que si se sepa respecto a esto. Aahh mira, es por aquí, sabía que no andaba tan perdido.

Ron se estacionó en un local en uno de los suburbios mas lejanos del centro de Londres, justo en una calle no muy transitada en donde el anuncio con fotos en neón brillaba con insistencia anunciando con grandes letras

Madame Margot 

_Adivina_

- ¿estas bromeando? – le pregunt Harry sin creerlo aun – es una broma ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no lo estoy.

- ¿una adivina muggle? Ja, si seguro que lo es.

Ambos se bajaron y al entrar al local una chica salió llorando desesperadamente no sin antes toparse con Harry que a penas pudo verle la cara.

- apuesto que le adivinó una muerte segura, clásico de una alumna de Trelawney

- ¿Una alumna de Trelawney? Espera Ron.. ¿a quien te refieres?.

Ron pasó primero, era un lugar pequeño, una sala muggle con unos sillones que desentonaban con el diseño viejo del pequeño cuarto, unas plantas y unos cuadros que también desentonaban y luego una chica de piel morena y cabello ondulado y despeinado se acercó a ellos.

- ¿tienen cita con Madame Margot? – preguntó la chica.

- Eeehh 

- No, no tenemos cita, pero dile a Parvati que Ron Weasley la busca – Ron volteó a ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry mientras que la chica se metía al cuarto de atrás justo de donde venían algunos ruidos de unos trastes que caían al suelo al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

- ¿Parvati? - le susurraba Harry a Ron

- Si, Parvati, de ella es este local, Hermione quiso que tratáramos con la adivinación, fue una excelente idea pero nosotros jamás hemos sido buenos, siempre fanfarroneamos sobre esto, Parvati no, ella al menos tiene uno concepto claro de...

- Pero... ¿por quién diablos esta aquí? .. digo, Ella es una bruja, ella debería de estar en el mundo mágico trabajando en .. no se que cosa, no aquí de adivina muggle.

- No me lo digas a mi, díselo a ella - levant Ron la cara con una sonrisa en donde ahora estaba Parvati con aires de grandeza, mas nerviosa que de costumbre, con una horrible túnica pasada de moda y con un sombrero demasiado extravagante como para ser parte del mundo muggle

- Tenía que independizarme, además las libras son mas duraderas que los galeones Harry, ¿cómo han estado? ¿qué los trae por aquí? – cruzó los brazos Parvati mientras su nerviosismo se hacía mas notorio por la presencia de Ron.

- Pues ya vez, necesitamos de tu servicio – contestó Ron con una risa coqueta.

- ¿Qué no se supone que íbamos juntos los tres en la misma clase de adivinación? Ustedes tienen los mismo conocimientos que yo – 

- Si pero ya vez – Harry metía las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones como era de costumbre –

- Oh si, bueno, no había recordado que fui una de las mejores 

- Junto con Lavender – incluyó Ron.

- De esa no me hables, que no quiero saber nada – Parvati se molestó, algo había ocurrido respecto con su amistad y luego de reojo miraba a Ron.

- Bueno, bueno, vinimos a que nos ayudaras no a escuchar chismes, así que te queríamos pedir un favor, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

- No se si pueda, tengo varias sesiones en esta tarde – mintió Parvati.

- Creo que no es buena idea Ron, es algo que a ella no le incumbe – interrumpió Harry.

- ¿De que se trata? – mostró un poco de interés la adivina – 

- es solo que visites un departamento para que si es posible puedas notar las energías y cosas por el estilo - dijo sin importancia Ron – es algo que estamos investigando.

- Vaya, vaya, ustedes siguen jugando a los detectives ¿eh? Y ahora ¿quién es la víctima? - dijo con una risita Parvati.

- No es ninguna víctima, es un muertito – Ron volteó con fastidio con Parvati – es un favor lo que te pedimos, prometo no volverte a molestar después de esto ni recordarte de nuestro noviazgo fracasado.

- ¡¡¡Ron!!! – interrumpi Harry - si quieres que nos ayude mejor cállate.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿y quien dices que fue el muertito? - preguntó Parvati mientras se le acercaba a los chicos –

- Colin Creveey - dijo Ron mientras Parvati se quedaba helada - tenemos nuestras sospechas que no fue una muerte precisamente.

- ¿De que hablan? ¿Colin Creveey? ¿el chico que siempre andaba con una cámara y que era pareja de tu hermana?, Por las barbas de merlín.

- Cre que ese tipo de cosas tu podías presentirlas ¿por qué te sorprendes? - Ron retaba a Parvati.

- Claro que yo las se.. pero uno nunca puede saber con exactitud quien morirá si no se le hace una consulta previa - Parvati volvi a tomar la misma pose recta y con los mismos aires de grandeza que al principio. – aparte, ¿cómo esta tu hermana? Creo que es muy difícil perder a un novio.

- Creí que las relaciones fallidas también podías presentirlas, Ginny ya no era novia de Colin, ahora anda con Harry – Ron apunt con la cabeza en donde estaba Harry mirando un enorme chivascopio de varios colores y que volteó al escuchar tu nombre.

- Vaya, hasta que se le hizo contigo Harry 

- Ehhh,., si,, Ginny es mi novia - mencionó Harry mientras caminaba hacia los chicos –

- Aun recuerdo cuando tu hermana andaba tras Harry, una vez me tocó verlos a los dos en el pasillo de la torre norte besuqu.....

- Eehh -- interrumpió inmediatamente Harry - ¿iras con nosotros si o no?

- ¿No lo se? ¿qué dices Marlo? – Parvati volteó hacia la chica morena que parecía su secretaria?

- No lo se, como tu quieras Margot- dijo sin importancia –

- ¿Margot? ¿por qué Margot? – dijo Harry ocultando una risita –

- Una larga historia, pero bueno, solo déjenme tomar mi abrigo y nos vamos.

Minutos mas tarde los tres ya iban arriba del auto hacia donde estaba el departamento, Parvati había tomado un horroroso abrigo que a Harry le recordaba a Hagrid y que según Parvati era una herencia por parte de su abuela y era muy costoso. Harry sentía un presentimiento muy fuerte que no era muy bueno y temía por llegar al departamento y encontrarse con alguien o con algo que le tratara de hacer daño, desde el ataque de Voldemort el día de su fiesta de graduación que no se había sentido de ese modo tan extraño. 

Parvati había hecho algunos comentarios nada atinados respecto a la relación de Ron y de Hermione.

- Era de esperarse que terminaran, todo se devuelve siete veces y esa bruja era lo menos que se merecía después de entrometerse en nuestra relación - dijo Parvati haciendo que Ron se metiera por una calle equivocada y diera con un callejón.

- Creo que es aquí - dijo Harry después de mas de 20 minutos de dar vueltas por la misma manzana 

Era un edificio grande y viejo, de unos cuatro pisos, de un aspecto descuidado y mal pintado. Ron miró con temor, Parvati inmediatamente empez a hablar y a decir que las malas vibras rondaban con gran intensidad en toda la zona.

- Será mejor que entremos, en poco tiempo empezará a atardecer – dijo valiente como siempre Harry dando la iniciativa.

Detrás de él, iba Ron y luego Parvati. Harry sacó el pergamino y comprobó la dirección.

- departamento 5, primer piso - dijo Harry para ellos y para el –

Se sentía una gran tensión, Harry a toparse con algo, sacó su varita y entraron al edificio. Un pasillo de color verde aun mas descuidado que los exteriores y un fuerte olor a orines y a suciedad invadi por completo el ambiente.

- que raro que no se hayan dado cuenta los vecinos de que Colin estaba muerto – dijo Ron mientras el rostro de Parvati mostraba temor.

Dieron unos pasos y llegaron a la puerta con un número cinco apunto de caerse y volteando para que nadie los viera Harry acercó con cautela su varita.

- _Alohomora_

La puerta se abrió y un olor aun mas fuerte a putrefacción y a encierro golpeo en sus narices. El departamento estaba en completa oscuridad y un presentimiento muy fuerte golpeaba en el pecho de Harry, sabría que hay encontraría algo.

- Entremos antes que alguien nos descubra – dijo Parvati demasiado rápido –

Prendieron la luz desde el contacto que estaba justo del lado de la puerta, Ron se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y se toparon con un cuarto inhabitable.

No era muy grande, las ventanas estaban tapizadas con una especie de tela negra para impedir que la poca luz de Londres se colara por ellas, las paredes estaban manchadas como si hubieran tirado algún liquido y estaban chorreadas de una especie de jugo o aceite, el piso estaba lleno de periódicos muggles y algunas fotos que se podía reconocer que eran del colegio, un vaso de agua estaba medio vacío con agua ya verde y a la mitad justo a un costado del único mueble que había con excepción de una cómoda. Harry reconoció el sillón que estaba a la mitad de la sala, uno viejo y color caf justo en donde había Audrey descubierto el cuerpo de su primo sin vida y aun estaba una silueta en él dibujada por la grasa del cuerpo de Colin.

Ron recorrió la sala y mir con cuidado algunos de los objetos sin importancia, una radio muggle, unas envolturas de pan tiradas en el suelo, el periódico de hace dos meses y al final de la sala estaba la cocina, un pequeño cuarto de donde no dejaba de gotear agua de la llave.

- creo que se la razón por la cual el pobre atentó sobre su vida – dijo Ron echando un vistazo al horrible departamento que en vida había pertenecido a Colin –

Harry llegó hacia la cómoda, único mueble que se mostraba mas despejado de todo el lugar, puso su varita sobre este y abrió uno de sus cajones que estaba repleto de fotos que sorprendieron de cierta manera ver de quienes eran, Ginny en todas sus facetas, unas de cuando era mas pequeña en su primer curso, otras con Hermione de lejos y una mirada furtiva de Ron hizo que las hiciera a un lado y volviera impaciente hacia Parvati.

- ¿Qué nos dices Parvati o tengo que decir Margot? – dijo Ron con impaciencia viendo pasearla con su horrible abrigo y su extravagante sombrero.

- Ustedes creen que es así de fácil? Tengo que concentrarme – dijo la chica nerviosa mientras miraba hacia el techo que goteaba un poco de agua del segundo piso – 

- Pues comienza a concentrarte, anda vamos – dijo Ron en tono de mandato.

- ¡Espera Ron! La cosa no es así de fácil - Parvati volteo a ver a Harry que aun se encontraba sumergido en el cajón viendo una que otra foto – ¡Harry!

- ¿Si? – dejó a un lado las fotos y volteo con la chica que empezaba amoverse con gran desesperación de el lugar y se quitó el pesado abrigo, su frente empezaba a verse brillosa por un poco de sudor.- ¿quieres que haga algo?

- Espera!!! –lo detuvo la chica, Ron miró sin entender que era lo que sucedía.

Parvati se movía de un lado a otro con desesperación y Harry miraba cómo el humor de la chica cambiaba de un estado normal a uno muy desesperado. 

- El estaba mal, muy mal .- decía Parvati mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillarle con intensidad – el... el... debería de haber ido con un especialista, todo esta lleno de energía negativa... todo esto... no dejaba de pensar en ella.. en ella.. no lo se.. no se en quien no dejaba de pensar..

Ron mir asustado a Harry, como si supieran de quien estaba hablando.

- Los días pasaron, su mente le atormentaba, - Parvati caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación - alguien , en muy atrás , muy atrás le había hecho algo a su mente... estoy segura.. le hicieron algo.... el ahora podía recordar.. una idea... una estúpida idea le estaba rondando en la cabeza.

- ¡PARA! – gritó Ron con desesperación - ¡ estas divagando, no nos dices nada! Hablas y hablas de lo que pensaba el, eso no nos ayuda en nada. 

- ¡ Calma Ron! – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Parvati que lucía muy mal y cansada - Parvati, calma.. se que eres muuy buena con todo esto pero, será mejor que te concentres bien, estás tan solo soltando palabras sin sentido 

- ¡ esta bien! – parvati miro a Harry con desesperación y muy agitada y se dejó caer en el único lugar que podía, el sillón caf de Colin.

Fue como si tuviera una descarga eléctrica inmediatamente que dejó caer sobre su trasero, empezó unas convulsiones que la hicieron que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco, Harry y Ron corrieron a su lado demasiado preocupados y una capa espesa de sudor frió empezó a envolverle a el cuerpo de Parvati.

- ¿qué diablos ocurre? Dime Harry, ¿qué diablos ocurre – el rostro de Ron se deformaba de la preocupación y del miedo 

- no lo se, ¿qué hacemos? Vamos, ayúdame a despegarla del sillón, ayúdame a levantarla.

Harry la tom de un brazo y la chica cayó desmayada sobre el sillón, Ron se alejó como si supiera lo que fuera a ocurrir y Parvati concentrada y en trance se levit treinta centímetros del sillón aun en la posición que estaba, Harry la mir extrañado y dejó que se levitara cinco centímetros mas, con temor.

El rostro de Parvati estaba pálido y los labios le temblaban, sus ojos seguían en blanco y una voz grave que no pertenecía a la adivina salió de su boca.

- **¡Frío, mucho calor, se estaba congelando... unos hombres.... dos, uno ya antes visto... el otro jamás... su cabello del mismo tono platinado... temblaba del miedo.... la quería... la amaba, pero se quería vengar.... el nieto de quien ret tres veces al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.... muertos los dos ya.....una palabra.... aceptar que vive... querían solo eso.... reconocerlo..... la respuesta estaba en Colin... el la descubri en la imagen congelada... - **Parvati se sacudió en los aires y calló desde los 35 centímetros al sillón y empez a convulsionarse de nuevo.

- ¡HAZ ALGO HARRY, HAZ ALGO PARA QUE SE DETENGA! – gritó Ron desesperado y Harry la tomó de los hombros para poderla controlar sin embargo lo único que logró fue que Parvati vomitara una especie de líquido amarillo, y empezó a sangrarle la nariz.

- ¡VAMOS HAS ALGO! – volvi a gritar Ron

- ¡HAGO TODO LO QUE PUEDO! – contest Harry mas nervioso que el propio Ron. No podía pensar, era como si tuviera el cerebro atrofiado - VE POR UN VASO DE AGUA RON, VAMOS, UN VASO DE AGUA 

Ron se quedó paralizado por tres segundos mas, no sabía corro reaccionar y segundos mas tarde corrió hacia el cuarto de atrás en donde estaba la cocina.

- ¡Vamos Parvati, no me dejes abajo! ¡vamos., te tienes que recuperar! - Harry sacudió con fuerza a Parvati dejando que sacara un poco más de ese vómito e hizo su cabeza para atrás para que dejara de sangrarle la nariz.

Algo súbito pas de nuevo, el cuerpo de Parvati dejó de convulsionarse y se levitó 20 centímetros al aire, Harry no permiti que se siguiera levitando y la detuvo justo antes que subiera mas.

- ¡¡¡MALDICIO, MALDICI"N... NO HAY NI UN MALDITO VASO LIMPIO!! – gritaba Ron desde la cocina.

Los ojos de Parvti se pusieron en blanco de nuevo.. Harry tembló al verla, un aire frío pasó por su nuca, igual como si hubiera un dementor en la habitación, y algo distinto pasó esta vez, Parvati calló desmayada al sillón y una voz que no era la suya, sino la de alguien que ya no tenía vida se escuchó provenir de la garganta de Parvati. Una risa malvada y muy fuerte le hizo que Harry sintiera hasta el tuétano de sus huesos.

- ¡¡Hola Harry!! – Rió con furaza Parvati mientras Harry deseaba por unos segundos que Ron llegara, no podía soportar ver a la chica sus ojos sin pupilas.

- ¿Jugando de nuevo al investigador? ¿acaso crees que soy un soplón? Pues si.... lo soy.... les dije.... LES DIJE QUE SI EXISTÍA.

- Parvati ¿ de que hablas? - Harry preguntó con una voz temblorosa - 

- NO SOY PARVATI!!! Ella está sufriendo lo que a mi me toca – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro poseído de Parvati - Ella no ha tenido las agallas para decírtelo, ella no te ama como tu crees, hay alguien en su vida mas importante que tu.

- ¿a quien te refieres? – preguntó Harry con el pecho brincándole por las palpitaciones de su corazón.

- ¿a quien mas que a la pelirroja? , tu sabes Harry... su corazón ya est habitado por alguien más importante que tu y que existe... yo los llev a ellos hacia él... 

- ¿te refieres a Lord Voldemort?

- No Harry no,-- dijo esto no sin antes soltar una risa bastante fuerte - alguien mas poderoso, alguien que proviene de tu sangre... quien mas que ¡¡tu propio hijo!!! , EL MISMO QUE YO LES HECHÉ... SI HARRY .. YO LES DIJE... YO SE LOS ACLARÉ ... YO LES DIJE QUE ESTABA VIVO... YO LO VÍ.. LO VI.

Unos cuanto segundos quedaron de ventaja, el tiempo parecía que se había detenido , la cabeza de Harry parecía palpitarle a 100%, trabajando toda la sangre que ahora tenía en ella, un mareo inevitable hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, la idea no le entraba y luego sintió cono si el techo que tuviera arriba se desmoronaba junto con todo el edificio sobre él. Su corazón le empezó a latir con antes nunca lo había hecho, la vista se le nublaba y los sentidos se le atrofiaban de manera que no podía ni escuchar, ni oír, ni hablar, solo sentir... las manos le empezaban a temblarle junto con las rodillas y unas palabras invadían su cerebro ¡NO ES CIERTO! ESTA MINTIENDO!!!! NO ES VERDAD!!! NO ES VERDAD!!!.

La respiración de Harry aumento demasiado, mientras Ron entraba a la habitación cayendo junto por una lata en el suelo y Harry al escuchar el ruido de un vaso quebrado lo sacó del shock no asimilando lo que había dicho el cuerpo de Parvati exorcizado.

Volte hacia Parvati, ella estaba volviéndose a convulsionar, Ron corría hacia ella, preocupado y asustado.

- ¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO HARRY,? ¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO?, ELLA ESTA PEOR- miraba Ron con reclamo a su amigo que parecía no estar ahí.

- Yo... no lo.... se – dijo Harry con miedo y temblando sin que Ron comprendiera el rostro desconcertado de su amigo – 

Sin embargo un nuevo vómito por parte de Parvati que manchó a Ron hizo que ambos se callaran y que Harry se volviera a su ex compañera de clases para atenderla aun mas asustado.

- ¡Sangre Harry, ha vomitado sangre!!!! - chill Ron con las manos manchadas - ¿qu se supone que haremos?

Harry mir a Ron y tomó de un brazo a Parvati con desesperación.

- Ayúdame Ron, la tenemos que sacarla de aquí – dijo Harry mientras que del otro lado Ron tomaba el otro brazo de Parvati que ya estaba inconsciente de nuevo – 

Ambos la sacaron, por instinto Harry apagó la luz que estaba a un lado de la puerta con el hombro y salió por el pasillo que llevaba hacia fuera. Parvati abría sus ojos mientras sus pies eran arrastrados por el pasillo sucio de paredes verdes.

- No me suelten, por favor, no me suelten - suplicaba Parvati mientras seguía sudando y su rostro estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre –

Ron y Harry llegaron a la puerta que llevaba hacia la calle aun sosteniendo del los brazos a Parvati, Harry chocó en el marco de esta haciendo que de su bolsillo saliera una pequeña lámpara, misma que Hermione le había dado mas de una hora atrás, Harry no pudo tomarla y llevaron al auto compacto a Parvati que parecía ahora conciente de lo que ocurría.

- ¡Estarás bien!. Te llevaremos a San Mungo – le dijo Ron mientras Harry corría hacia la entrada del edificio a tomar la lámpara.

- Ron, no es necesario, - habló con mas sensatez Parvati mientras su rostro ahora estaba un poco seco y cansado - creo que puedo con esto.

- ¡¡VAMOS HARRY!!! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES? TENEMOS QUE IRNOS – gritó Ron mientras Harry tomaba la lámpara y se la llevaba al bolso vacío.

- ¡mi varita! – susurr Harry tan solo para él - ¡MI VARITA RON.!! LA DEJE DENTRO!!

- NO TARDES, NO PUEDO YO SOLO CON ELLA- gritó Ron mientras Harry corrió hacia el departamento que era de Colin aun con el corazón brincándole, deseaba conocer mas, pero sabía que no había tiempo.

Trató de prender la luz pero parecía haberse ido, le pareció raro, el departamento estaba en una oscuridad absoluta y caminó con mucho cuidado hacia donde creía que la había dejado, tropezaba con algunas cosas que había sobre el suelo y luego recordó la lámpara que Hermione le había dado, era de luz blanca, de algo le iba a servir.

Con el corazón aun acelerado las prendió frente a su rostro y unas imágenes distintas que con la luz normal no hubiera podido ver. Logr ver el sillón café de Colin en medio, manchado de una sustancia blanca que antes no se notaba y fue hacia el con el corazón acelerado, ¡lo había olvidado!. Hermione le había sugerido que revisara el lugar para comprobar si no había sangre de unicornio ahí y camin con desesperación alrededor con la tenue luz que salía de la lámpara y revisó el sillón. Todo su alrededor estaba con esta sustancia ya seca dibujando la que había sido la silueta de Colin.

El corazón palpitaba mas fuerte y dio un paso hacia atrás tropezándose con algo del suelo y volteó hacia la cómoda que estaba al final de la habitación y caminó hacia ella, reconoció su varita sobre esta y la tomó. Creyó no necesario tener prendida mas la lámpara de luz blanca y justo cuando la iba a pagar volte hacia la pared sorprendido.

Algo parecía brillar con insistencia sobre ella, los manchones que antes Harry había notado sobre esta, no era mas que sangre de unicornio, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que posiblemente era la sangre salpicada, pero cuando acercó la lámpara, esta parecía tener forma, era un mensaje mal escrito:

_Sabíamos que vendrías:_

_Harry:_

_ ¡Muchas gracias por la sangre de tu hijo! Nos ayudará a que todo regrese a su oscuridad completa. _

Una desesperación grande de desconcierto despertó desde lo mas profundo de su pecho, la cabeza le daba mas vueltas que nunca y una rabia infinita y uno odio hacia lo que fuera invadía su alma sin comprender con exactitud lo que él mismo estaba pasado, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y miles dudas aparecía sobre su cabeza, ¡Ginny! ¿qué diablos había ocurrido? Que era lo que sucedía? ¡Estaba vivo,, o mejor dicho había vivido y él no lo sabía, pero sea quien sea había tomado su sangre... y algo lo impulsaba a salir corriendo de ah gritando con desesperación hacia algo que le diera la respuesta. 

Dio un paso para atrás y tropezó, call sobre el suelo de sentón dejando caer la lámpara y dejando casi todo de nuevo en completa oscuridad. Dese quedarse ahí tirado, pero en algo pegajoso había caído su mano cuando trató de detenerse para no irse mas para atrás. Su mente estaba nublada e inmediatamente fue hacia la lámpara que había rodado justo abajo de la cómoda y a gatas fue hacia ella. 

No creyó necesitarla, porque deseaba salir corriendo, pero un impulso hizo que fuera hacia ella y la tomara. Agachó su cabeza y metió la mano e hizo que rodara hacia él por el suelo y cuando este miró hacia el suelo para recogerla vio un montón de fotos mas, unas que él no se había percatado antes y que había dejado caer en el suelo momentos antes.

Pero no era momentos para fotos y tomó la lámpara, trató de levantarse con rapidez, pero se detuvo, el corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho y devolvió la vista hacia una de las fotos que apenas se podían ver. La tomó entre sus manos temblorosas como si se tratara de una prueba de la verdad, llevó sus lentes mas cerca de sus ojos y puso la lámpara sobre la foto para poderla ver mejor.

Sintió que se levantó del suelo de la fuete impresión que se llevó, sin embargo esa foto no era mas que la misma que había visto meses atrás en el cuarto de Ginny en la madriguera, era aquella misma imagen en donde Ginny salía viendo el atardecer cerca del lago, pero había algo raro en esta foto muggle, Ginny sali volteando su cabeza viendo a la cámara con una vista triste y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo Harry not algo mas que Colin había notado año atrás al revelar esa foto de una "imagen congelada" . Ginny tenía sus dos manos recargadas sobre un estómago bastante grande envuelto en un suéter , que sobresalía de su túnica notoriamente.

No podía creerlo, se había equivocado, era un efecto de la foto 

- ¡NO!, ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!! – Harry dobló la foto con fuerza, había sido mucho por ese día, no podía creerlo, miles de excusas aparecieron por su mente, ¡Ginny embarazada!, ¡habían matado a su hijo!, eso habían hecho, lo habían matado... 

- ¡¡HARRY!!, ¡¡HARRY!! – gritaba Ron, pero él no podía moverse, respiraba agitado y trataba de caminar pero sus rodillas no se movían y por alguna razón las paredes parecían moverse junto con el techo.

Caminó con dificultad hacia la puerta, hacia Ron, no parecía estar ahí, no podía pensar en nada y se negaba a hacerlo. Guardó su varita y corri hacia el auto.

- ¡SE HA VUELTO A DESMAYAR! – chilló Ron con desesperación mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Vamos para San Mungo – salió inconsciente de Harry que por un momento volteo a ver a Parvati que estaba inconsciente en el asiento trasero y empezaba a convulsionarse de nuevo, mientras que Harry lucía con la cara pálida y Ron ponía mas atención atrás que adelante.

- ¡VETE ATRÁS CON ELLA.. VAMOS HARRY, AYUDALA ANTES QUE VUELVA A SUCEDERLE LO MISMO – uno auto estuvo apunto de darles un golpe mientras que el auto andando Harry se brincaba para el asiento de atrás.

- ¡QUIERE VOLVER A VOMITAR! – gritó Harry 

- ¡EN EL AUTO NO EN EL AUTO NO, SCOTT ME MATARÁ - grit Ron mientras que por el espejo retrovisor miraba cómo Pàrvati amenazaba con vomitar – 

- HAGO LO QUE PUEDO – decía Harry mientras mantenía a Parvati con la cabeza abajo para que no se ahogara, aunque él estuviera ahí, su mente estaba trabajando demasiado rápido buscando una respuesta a lo que había visto – VAMOS RON, TOMA LA RUTA CORTA, VETE POR EL CENTRO, POR EL CENTRO.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS, FIJATE EN PARVATI - contestó Ron.

Parvati pareci calmarse de manera sorprendente como si nada hubiera ocurrido y volteó a ver a Harry.

- No, va estoy mejor, créeme, me encuentro muy bien – Parvati volteo su vista hacia la ventana, viendo sorprendida hacia fuera, Harry y Ron voltearon a verse con una mirada sospechosa.

Sin embargo Harry no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría a Parvati, tenía aun su idea dentro del mensaje que le habían dejado ¿y si Ginny había dado a luz?, era un hecho que estaba embarazada, el lo sabía ahora, pero ¿y si el bebé había nacido sin vida? ¿si a Ginny le habían hecho un hechizo para borrarle la memoria y no recordaba que estaba embarazada? ¿y si le habían robado él bebé? ¿y si Ginny le estaba ocultado todo?. Esta última le result menos probable e imposible ¿por qu ocultarle algo así? Pero el pensar que ese niño si existió, le provocó un hoyo en su estómago.

- ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry con la vista perdida a su amigo, viendo hacia afuera, notó que estaban cerca de la universidad –

- Al hospital – contest Ron

- Dije que estoy bien – habló Parvati mientras volteaba hacia Harry, en verdad lucía mucho mas calmada –

- ¡Déjame en la universidad Ron!, tu lleva a Parvati, yo tengo algo que hacer - dijo Harry listo para bajarse del auto en pocos minutos.

Estaba impaciente por bajarse, Parvati se miraba mas tranquila y Ron se acercaba hacia la acera cuando Harry notó algo, el cuerpo de Parvati estaba levitado por diez centímetros arriba del asiento. ¡no era Parvati!

- ¿QUIÉN ERES? - grit Harry haciendo que Ron frenara de repente - ¿D"NDE ESTA PARVATI?

- ¡MALDICI"N! ¿QUÉ OCURRE ATRÁS? – volteó rápidamente Ron –

- Lo siento - se escuchó una voz suave y dulce que no era la de Parvati - en verdad lo siento, pero ella no puede regresar, tan solo quería ver un poco lo que era ahora la ciudad por medio de sus ojos.

Harry y Ron vieron asustados a Parvati y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de la chica caía sobre el asiento de nuevo inconsciente.

- ¡OH NO OTRA VEZ! - gritó Ron, - ya estoy fastidiado

Ron frenó y se coloc justo a un lado de los jardines de la universidad y la chica empezaba a delirar mientras que Ron rápidamente abría la puerta.

- NO PUEDO NO PUEDO – gritaba la bruja quejándose – NO PUEDO, NO ME QUIEREN SOLTAR.

- Ayúdame Harry a llevarla al cuarto, abre la puerta del otro extremo – Ron salía del auto y abría la otra puerta trasera, mientras Harry abría su puerta y jalaba de un brazo a Parvati.

- ¡¡No podemos sacarla!! Llamaría mucho la atención – dijo Harry mientras volteaba su alrededor.

- ¿¿Y ESO QUE IMPORTA AHORA??,,. AYUDAME HARRY A LLEVARLA, PARECE QUE ESTA ARDIENDO EN FIEBRE- Ron tocaba su frente que ahora estaba ardiendo en temperatura.

- ¡¡ esperen!!! Esperen - decía Parvati sofocada y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, su rostro parecía mas conciente que segundos antes - esperen, dejen que tome aire.

Ron vio desconcertado a la chica mientras Harry miraba con desesperación y mientras Ron estaba atento a la chica Harry dio una vuelta y corrió por los jardines.

- ¡Harry, ¿qué ocurre? - levantó la voz Ron.

- Tu espera!! – contestó Harry volteando hacia su amigo.

Pasó por un grupo de estudiantes muggles y otros que inmediatamente se miraba que eran magos; ahora que era el torneo la universidad estaba intestadas de estudiantes. En cambio Harry sentía como si no perteneciera en ese mundo, no asimilaba con lo que se había encontrado en el departamento y sentía como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo de manera dolorosa e incrédula. 

Corrió con todas su fuerzas como si al final del camino encontrara toda respuesta a las dudas que tenía, corrió como si tratara de encontrar su verdadera realidad, volver a su vida normal, le dolía saber que las cosas ya no serían como antes. Corri por los jardines de su universidad para cortar camino hacia los dormitorios, brincó unos arbustos de un metro de altura y pasó por otra área verde que le indicaba que pronto estaría en su facultar y brincó otros arbustos, sin embargo su equilibrio fue pésimo, call sobre el pasto mojado y frío boca arriba, los arbustos cubrían su alrededor dejando que nadie lo viera, el tan solo se quedó quieto y miró el cielo que se estaba tiñendo a un azul fuerte.

Dej escapar un suspiro y empez a respirar demasiado, sus oídos no permitían la entrada a ningún sonido, agitado y sus ojos seguían con lágrimas que aun no salían, y era por la sencilla razón que no podía comprender lo que ocurría, sabía en donde buscar la respuesta pero eso significaba que su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Se conectó al mundo de nuevo, los ruidos volvieron y cuanto estaba apunto de levantarse una voz un baja lo detuvo.

- Te digo Audrey, soy madre, tengo que cumplir con él, es mi hijo, lo tenlo demasiado abandonado – mencion ya una voz muy conocida.

- Lo se, pero nada te costará cinco minutos mas en tu cuarto, necesito cambiarme la toalla, anda, el deber de madre esta a diez minutos de aquí, nomás me cambio y nos vamos con él.

Harry levant la cabeza y vio a unos dos metros una melena roja y una platinada, era la misma chica de la que él estaba enamorado, Pero ¿qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Todo parecía demasiado extraño, ¡no podía estar pasando eso! ¡¡ella no era Ginny! No la Ginny que él conocía.

- ¡NO, NO NO, NO!!! - se repetía con insistencia incrédulo - ¡¡NO PUEDE PASAR!! ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! ¡ NO! – se negaba a creer.

Se terminó de levantar y vio al fondo a Ron cargando a Parvati con desesperación y trabajo. No quería ir hacia Ron pero no podía dejarlo, ¿cómo explicarle a Ron lo sucedido?, no quería hacerlo y corrió hacia él.

- ¿D"NDE DIABLOS ESTABAS? – dijo Ron mientras Harry se limitó a tomar un brazo de Parvati y entre ambos la cargaron hacia los dormitorios.

Casi traía a la pobre bruja entre sus brazos, su rostro estaba pálido con el de Harry y muy sucio y arrastraba los pies un poco por el suelo. Ambos chicos dieron pasos rápidos y entraron al edificio de los dormitorios. Se toparon con un pasillo largo y con varios estudiantes en él que voltearon extrañados notando a la bruja que traían casi inconsciente.

Harry no estaba para eso, quería huir pero no podía dejarlo solo. Camin con rapidez al igual que Ron con un brazo Parvati sobre sus hombros y con un montón de miradas sobre ellos. Paró Harry sobre el dormitorio de Hermione y de Ginny y dese entrar.

- ¡vamos, no te quedes parado! – dijo el pelirrojo mientras empujaba con desesperación a su amigo –

Harry dio unos pasos y la puerta de a un lado se abri y vio a una chica tambaleándose y con los ojos ligeramente rojos salió de ella.

- Lennon - dijo la morena interponiéndose a un lado de los chicos que cargaban a la bruja –

- ¡Ahora no Paulina hazte a un lado! – dijo Ron siguiendo caminando y dejando atrás a Paulina.

- ¿Y eza bruja? ¿quién ezz? – Paulina arrastró las palabras y sigui a el trío que ahora subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Abri Ron la puerta con angustia mientras Harry ponía sobre la cama a Parvati y de la nada entraba Paulina que Harry notó que se encontraba ebria.

- ¿Por qué no la haz llevado a San mungo? – reclamó Harry.

- Porque haz salido corriendo y yo necesitaba de tu ayuda, temo que no aguante todo el camino hacia allá – Ron tocó la frente de Parvati y con preocupación volteo hacia Harry - ¿ocurre algo?

- no, nada - dijo Harry

- Esta ardiendo en fiebre - Ron miró de reojo a Paulina que se tambaleaba desde la entrada del departamento.

- Métela a baññar – dijo Paulina arrastrando las Palabras –

- Buena idea, ¿estas ebria? – pregunt rápidamente Ron mientras Paulina mostraba una botella casi vacía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna vezz te hazz tommado una botella de wishy esscocess en 20 minutos?

Y harry y Ron tomaron a Parvati, con gran rapidez la metieron al pequeño baño que tenían en el dormitorio y Ron dej correr el agua de la regadera.

- ¿acaso crees que la meterás así vestida? – pregunt Ron fastidiado –

- Pues desvístela tu - dijo Harry irritado y desesperado –

Ron lo vio con odio en su mirada y tom a Parvati que estaba medio inconsciente y con ayuda de Harry le quitó casi todas las prendas, dejando tan solo en las prendas íntimas blancas y entre los dos la sentaron en el suelo de la regadera y dejaron que cayera sobre su cuerpo el agua casi fría.

- ¿qué diablos te ocurre?- lo miraba ron mientras que a Harry le temblaba las manos y su mirada parecía perdida.

-

Harry lo miró de tal forma que pareciera que Ron comprendía pues le miraba con compasión.

- No temas, todo se solucionar Harry – dejó escapar Ron, pero no era eso lo que Harry necesitaba.

Su cabeza estaba a millones de millas de ahí y salió del pequeño cuarto de baño hacia su recamara y se toó con Paulina con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿ porque haz vuelto a tomar? – pregunt Harry rápidamente mientras se dirigía hacia su baúl.

- aay Lennon.. hay Lennon, se que no deb de hacerlo,. Pero...

- no me digas mas, - dijo Harry mientras corri abri con gran presión su baúl.

Tal vez cometería una locura pero era la única manera en que podría saber la verdad. Empezó a sacar viejas cosas que tenía de el baúl tirandolas al suelo, un viejo chivascopio, una vieja pintura que Dobby le había dado en una navidad, un calcetín, un cofre de madera (mismo que era de Ginny y que había recogido en el verano pasado), si embargo faltaba algo.

- ¡MI CAPA! ¿D"NDE ESTA MI CAPA? – grit Harry con desesperación buscando por mas sitios, Paulina se limit a tomar el pequeño cofre de madre y soltó una risita curiosa.

- ¡la azzz olvidado – dijo Paulina mientras miraba con los ojos rojos y con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios –

- ¿D"NDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI CAPA INVISIBLE? - Harry abría gabinetes, cajones y buscaba hasta por debajo de la cama –

- ¿acaso no recuerdas? – Dijo paulina mientras revisaba entretenida el cofre . "la leyenda de los amantes" – susurro solo para ella.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Si, nos la prestaste para ir all al hospital, lo ssiento yo me quedé con ellla, la tengo en mi dormitorio – Paulina seguía viendo torpemente el cofre y trataba de abrirlo pero no podía - ¿cómo se abre esta fregadera?

Pero en ese momento entraba Ron muy apresurado con Parvati enrollada en una toalla y la ponía en la cama.

- Parece que ha entrado en shock – dijo con temor Ron - ha dicho cosas incoherentes, creo que no puede salir de donde quiera que éste.

- ¡NO ME DEJOS RON,... NO ME SUELTES NO PUEDO.. NO ME DEJAN- gritaba con temor la bruja adivina –

- precita – dijo Paulina con gracia –

- Ven - sali Harry tomando del brazo a Paulina y ambos salieron del dormitorio.

- Paulina, necesecito que me des mi capa - dijo Harry con tono golpeado y la chica con torpeza caminó hacia las escaleras mientras Harry la apuraba.

- ¡Espérate Lennon, espérate! – dijo Paulina que sentía como todo se le movía a su alrededor - cálmate no hay prisa.

Harry y Paulina entraron a la habitación, Harry no lo había notado pero Paulina traía en sus manos el cofre que por casualidad había llevado con ella.

- ¿en donde esta mi capa? – Dijo Harry con el corazón acelerado mientras Paulina apuntaba el ropero que al principio del año habían levantado él y Ron.

Se dirigió hacia él, prefirió buscarlo él mismo porque Paulina apenas y se podía mover. Entre prendas de invierno y grandes chamarras encontr su vieja capa invisible y la sac jalando haciendo que de un extremo se rasgara mas, Paulina dej escapar una risita , ella estaba entretenida con la caja.

Harry se puso rápido la capa y antes que desapareciera mir a Paulina sentada en el suelo con el cofre entre las manos mirándolo entretenidamente, una música paralizo a Harry e hizo que su corazón latiera mas fuerte, miró sorprendido, el cofre había hecho algo que antes no había visto él, de hecho nunca le había interesado antes revisarlo.

Una canción salió del cofre, recordándole la vieja caja de música que tenía su tía Petunia, sin embargo era una canción tan distinta, y unas notas demasiado agudas salían de ella recordándole sus semejanzas a una canción de cuna japonesa, y como si fuera un trasladador llev a Harry a aquella noche, en donde el había tenido un sueño en la madriguera el verano pasado, había escuchado entre estos y entre los pasillos de Hogwarts cantar a Ginny con el mismo fondo de música mientras mecía a un niño entre sus brazos,

- ¡ esto es grandioso! - volteo a ver Paulina a Harry que este estaba frío – es la canción para Sean, la misma que su padre John Lennon le compuso: _Beautiful, Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy _- cant Paulina con dulzura.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y se envolvió en su capa desapareciendo en la nada. Paulina no pudo despedirse ni desearle suerte, pero tampoco Harry pudo ver lo que Paulina pudo, eso no era todo el contenido de el cofre.

Salió envuelto en su capa, nadie lo podía ver, le cost trabajo esquivar la gente del pasillo pues estaba lleno. Deseo que Ginny no hubiera salido de su cuarto y trató de abrirlo, pero este estaba cerrado. Salió corriendo hacia afuera con cuidado de no tropezarse y se paró justo afuera tratando de localizar a Ginny.

Una melena roja a gran distancia visualiz cruzando la calle, la poca luz que había del sol se estaba ocultado y dando pasos grandes trató de alcanzar a las dos chicas, Audrey parecía estar hablando.

Se paró en una esquina y el cuerpo parecía responderle a la misma velocidad que su corazón palpitaba y trató de cruzar la calle, el instinto fue mas fuerte y lo detuvo recordándole que no podían verlo para que los autos frenaran. Temió perderla de vista, a esa hora la gente salía de sus trabajos y estaba la calle tan llena y mas en la zona del centro.

Cruzó la calle con los nervios apunto de destrozársele, chocó con varias personas que extrañadas miraban hacia todos lados,. Sin embargo ni Audrey ni Ginny se las olían que alguien las iba siguiendo, Ginny sonreía como si nada estuviera ocurriendo y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo Harry no sentía nada hacia Ginny que no fuera coraje ni odio, ¿qué había hecho? Les había dado a su hijo a ellos, ¡ se los había dado! 

Las siguió por 10 minutos hasta llegar a uno de los suburbios mas lujosos del centro de Londres, grandes casas con grandes jardines muy antiguas estaban en la cuadra. Harry no tuvo tiempo de verlas, temía que ellas se escabullaran ha pesar de ser las únicas que ahora caminaban sobre una banqueta solitaria. Se frenaron sobre una gran casa con una enorme barda que no dejaba ver sus interiores, con las iniciales en la puerta de acero "D. M." Y las chicas doblaron hacia un pequeño callejón con cautela volteando a su alrededor, por fin Audrey había callado.

Harry miró y prefiri esperar, todo estaba demasiado silencioso y ha pesar de entrar en crisis prefiri esperarse y miró como Ginny volteaba hacia los lados y mencionaba algo sobre una puerta con su varita, (no era alohomora) y entraban ambas.

Harry sac su varita y un simple hechizo hizo que no se cerrara y esperó unos segundos para luego correr con cuidado hacia el final del callejón a un costado de la casa. Abrió la puerta, un enorme jardín mágico bien arreglado fue lo primero que vio. Busco con la vista a Ginny y parecía que la había perdido. 

Caminó por el jardín hasta el frente de la casa en donde supuso que ella había entrado y levantó la vista, la mansión parecía no estar ocupada en ese momento . Una grande de unos tres pisos con finos acabados, una gran puerta de madera con las mismas iniciales de la puerta de acero de afuera. Harry dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta y no se percató de dos gárgolas que había cada una en cada lado de la puerta, pero inmediatamente cuando el se acerc estas cobraron vida.

Dio un leve salto para atrás, una de las gárgolas dio un salto hacia delante en busca del intruso y Harry recordó alguna vez hablar a Ron de ellas y se quedo inmóvil, ellas no podían verlo, sin embargo se movían a través de los movimientos de Harry. La otra gárgola dejó su puesto, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry sin verlo y le tir una mordida a pocos centímetros de él, casi descubriéndolo y haciendo que temblara un poco mas de lo que antes.

Las gárgolas sin saber le abrieron el paso y Harry corrió por el jardín hacia atrás de la casa. Un jardín mas grande y mas bonito había detrás de la mansión y al fondo una pequeña cabaña con la chimenea echando humo, sintió que el corazón quería escapársele del pecho, el estómago estaba hecho nudo y temblaba por dentro, amenazando unos futuros agudos dolores.

Con cautela caminó hacia la cabaña con un gran presentimiento diciéndole que era el final del camino, sudando por dentro debajo de su capa, con las manos también sudadas dejó de sostenerla y se las limpió sobre su pantalón, sus pies no respondía a su mente, sino por un fuerte instinto que hacía que cada paso fuera mas fuerte y con la vista enfocada caminó hacia el jardín con bellas flores que milagrosamente estaban sobreviviendo del duro otoño de Londres. 

Un aire fuerte empez a correr recordándole que el sol estaba ya apunto de ocultarse y se recarg Harry sobre la pared de la cabaña, temblando del miedo , sacando su varita, estaba al lado de una ventana no muy grande y estaba punto de asomarse ella. Cerró sus ojos y cont hasta tres, tenía que ser valiente, por su mente pasaron muchas posibles causas, empezó a dudar como antes en Ginny, que ahora pensaban en Virginia, no en Ginny, en una Virginia que había entregado a su hijo a los mortífagos que quedaba, que se ocultaba, le había mentido, había sido un tonto por dejarse llevar por el amor que le tenía, pero ¡eso ya no ocurriría mas!.

Dej escapar un gran suspiro y sacudió sus manos para quitar un poco la tensión, pens en regresar al dormitorio por la ayuda de su amigo, pero recordó a Parvati. Volvi a contar hasta tres y rápidamente dio la media vuelta hacia la ventana, esperando encontrarse con lo peor que había visto en toda su vida, sin embargo no pudo concentrarse en ella, su capa se había atorado en unos rosales haciendo que la mitad del cuerpo de Harry quedara en descubierto y trat de jalarla para no ser descubierto, pero era demasiado tarde,

Vio hacia la ventana fugazmente mientras jaló con fuerza su capa de nuevo y ya no importaba nada, la soltó, había sido visto y ahora ninguno de sus sentidos ni su cuerpo podían obedecerlo, parecía estar bajo el hechizo de "imperio" y call frente a la ventana de rodillas. Temblado de pies a cabeza, su mandíbula temblaba con antes nunca lo había echo y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin que comprendiera la razón del todo, y algo que nunca antes había sentido lo envolvió, sintió cómo el corazón se le partía cruelmente causándole un dolor irreconocible y el nudo en la garganta lo inmovilizo para dijera alguna palabra.

Se acerc al vidrio de la ventana mirándolo directo a sus ojos azules índigo, ah estaba, sano y al parecer salvo, recargado sobre el vidrio desde adentro de la cabaña, un pequeño de casi un año de edad pegado en el vidrio, deteniéndose sobre este con sus dos manitas mirando confundido al hombre extraño que había entrado a su jardín. 

Ya no le importaba nada, no le importaba que lo vieran, se puso justo enfrente del vidrio aun hincado, siendo el único objeto que dividía al padre del hijo, y con una mirada esperanzada , de temor, tristeza con una leve sonrisa de desconcierto y temor, sus manos temblaban y el pequeño niño se miraba tan sereno con una mirada tranquila e ingenua le correspondi la sonrisa al que era su padre sin saberlo aun.

Harry lo miró incrédulo ahora con una leve lágrima rebelde que se le escapaba y rodaba por una de sus mejillas y puso su grande palma de la mano en donde estaba la de James sobre el vidrio. El pequeño sonri sin saber quien era y dio un brinquito de júbilo acompañado de un gritito esperando que algo gracioso hiciera el hombre de las gafas y ojos grandes como los suyos.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola, espero que les haya gustado estos cuatro capítulos. Antes que nada ¡¡¡mil disculpas!!!! En verdad, nunca antes había tardado tanto tiempo sin mandar un capitulo (estuvieron estros primeros dos por mas de dos meses guardados en mi pc) y me dio mucha pena toparme con que muchos lectores ya creían que lo había abandonado, pero no es así, no puedo hacerlo y mas cuando aun falta el verdadero reencuentro, Harry apenas lo ha descubierto y mis ideas siguen fluyendo en mi cabeza y no descansar hasta escribirlas. 

En estos meses se me han atravesado muchas cosas que me impidieron que continuara (finales de la escuela, vacaciones familiares, etc, etc) Pero ya me las he arreglado para terminarlos; otra cosa, se que hay partes de los capitulos que fueron aburridos y tediosos, eso ha sido porque mi ff lo necesita para futuro (falta poco para que termine mi ff) y no quiero que les quede absolutamente ninguna duda.

Quiero agradecerles a cada uno de los lectores que se tomo su tiempo para dejarme un mensaje, quisiera escribirles a cada uno como antes lo hacía, pero realmente son un mont de personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un buen mensaje. ¡Gracias! Todo esto me alaga y me dan cada vez mas fuerzas y ganas de continuar escribiendo, a todos mil gracias porque son ustedes por quienes continuo escribiendo.

Oh una cosa... se que muchos me mataran por lo del quidditch.. si, se que mencione mucho mi país pero concidero muy importante dentro de e ff ( tenemos que mostrarles a los ingleses esa sangre latina con orgullo), y el coro del partido si,, ¡fue una copia, o bueno una idea que surgio del quinto libro cuando lo leia.. ahhh y merion si existe,, mas no es jugadora de quidditch, ella me pidio desde hace mucho tiempo que fuera una simple jugadora del equipo de México, yo solo cumpli su sueño con mucho gusto.

Si!!! estoy delirando... es muy tarde y tengo un monton de trabajo (estoy adelantando una materia para mi carrera) y ya es muy tarde (demasiado noche para que yo siga despierta) y ha pesar de que estoy muy cansada he desidido enviarlo justo ahora en la noche. Bueno .. sera mejor que envie esto, antes que me arrepienta,, 

¡¡ gracias por ser parte de mi sueño!!!


	25. Negacion

Cap 25  
  
NEGACI"N  
  
NEGACI"N  
  
Escuchó un ruido que hizo que brincara y por inercia se puso inmediatamente la capa. A través de esta notó como Audrey cargaba a James y desaparecía dentro del cuarto.  
  
Se quedó sentado sobre el pasto, impresionado, sentía que el oxígeno le faltaba y no notaba pero sus manos y sus rodillas temblaban como antes nunca lo habían hecho, no le entraba a la cabeza quien era ese niño, o mejor dicho no quería creerlo, no quería que fuera parte de su presente, el tenía una vida perfecta, aunque un peso menos se le quitaba de encima, el pequeño estaba vivo y no muerto ni secuestrado como él creía, eso era buena noticia, sin embargo lo que aun no asimilaba era lo que había visto, su hijo existía.  
  
Deseó que la puerta se abriera y pasaron unos minutos que no supo cuantos pero la puerta se abrió con un estúpido pretexto que a Harry no le importó cual fuera. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como antes y cómo su alma ni su mente se encontraban presentes. Su estómago insistía y le llamaba con grandes golpes dolorosos dentro de él, con movimientos violentos y los intestinos parecían hacerse nudo y amenazaban con explotar adentro.  
  
No creyó con encontrarse con mas sorpresas, no podía haber mas sorpresas, sin embafgo la furia de Harry creció aun mas y se sintió como un estúpido, toso le había visto la cara, se habían reído de él. Al entrar a la pequeña cabaña (comparada con la mansión, lo es), justo en la sala en donde había dos grandes sillones muy cómodos, Harry se sintió humillado al ver ahí sentado viendo al pequeño nada mas ni nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, al fundo en la cocina estaba su padrino Sirius Black, al fondo en el otro extremo revisando unos pergaminos Severus Snape y Ginny al lado de Albus con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño.  
  
- ¿verdad que esa enorme el chamaco? – dijo Audrey mirando a Dumbledore y sosteniendo a James.  
- No hay duda que es igualito a su abuelo – dijo Dumbledore con una voz cansada y los años se le notaban mas que nunca antes - aunque esa mirada y ese color de ojos es de los Weasley.  
  
Harry no pudo moverse, estaba aun temblado , sentía que si daba un paso , las piernas no le responderían y caería en el suelo, aunque por otra parte deseaba que lo descubrieran, que Ginny descubriera que estaba debajo de la capa, quería escuchar una explicación aunque ya no la hubiera, deseaba dejar de sentir esa presión sobre su pecho que le ahogaba.  
  
- aunque aun no se de donde ha sacado esa maña – decía Ginny continuando hablando mientras le sacaba el dedo gordo de la boca al pequeño – ¡Se chupa el dedo gordo de la mano, no se porque, pero no he podido quitarle esa costumbre,  
- ¿acaso con magia no se puede? – preguntó Audrey.  
- Si se puede pero deseo que no sea con magia, es muy pequeño aun.  
  
Por un leve instante a Harry se le vino un recuerdo en su mente, tal vez uno de los primeros. Recordó a su tía Petunia poniéndole picante en sus dedos pulgares para que dejara de chapárselos, esto funcionó tan bien, que él mismo lo había olvidado.  
  
Se movió de la puerta y camino debajo de su capa hasta un rincón de la cocina y se dejó caer recargado en la pared, metió su cabeza en las rodillas y deseaba que nada de lo que estaba viendo fuera cierto, pero era demasiado doloroso y demasiado largo para ser un simple sueño.  
  
Levantó la vista, la capa no dejaba verle claramente ni sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas por la confusión.   
  
Miró levantarse de la mesa a su padrino y reír por algo chistoso que había hecho el pequeño, Ginny miraba con orgullo y amor, nunca ella había dirigido una mirada similar a Harry ni a nadie, era verdad lo que esa tarde había dicho Parvati, el corazón de ella ya estaba habitado por el pequeño.  
  
Vio a Snape cono nunca antes había visto, con leves miradas dirigidas al pequeño algo que se suponía ser cariño y a Audrey hacerle cosquillas. Vio un Dumbledore cansado y respirando algo agitado y creyó ver una mirada compasiva dirigida hacia el rincón de la cocina justo en donde estaba él.  
  
- jajajaja.. vamos, yo se que puedes sostenerte solito – dijo Audrey mientras ponía al pequeño sobre el piso - ya es hora que camines.  
- Ponlo en la andadera Audrey - dijo Ginny luego volteando a Dumbledore para seguir platicando con él.  
  
Audrey ponía al pequeño en la andadera, Harry le dirigió una mirada fugaz en la sala, en un rincón en una jaula habitada por su vieja lechuza Hedwin y al pequeño dirigirse hacia ella caminado dentro de la andadera con decisión para jugar con ella.  
  
Luego Ginny metida en una platica cerrada con su ex – director jaló al pequeño y lo dirigió hacia otro sitio.  
  
Sirius que estaba en la mesa cortando unas zanahorias y el pequeño se dirigía hacia él aun arriba de su andadera y Sirius le frotó su cabeza y le dio un trozo de zanahoria que inmediatamente el pequeño se llevaba a su boca, Harry lo tenía mas cerca y comprobó su gran parecido. Sin embargo cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar ese sentimiento raro mezclado de compasión y de coraje.  
  
- anda ve a darle lata a Severus – dijo Sirius con tono de complicidad – ve a jalarle la túnica.  
  
El pequeño soltó una risita y Harry sintió como la sangre s e le subía a la cabeza, estaba en shock y la adrenalina la tenía al tope y a tal grado que estaba dispuesto a todo, tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, quitarse la capa, ¡si, lo haría! ¡se quitaría la capa y se mostraría en persona! Les demostraría a todos que él ha sido mas listo que todos al llegar ahí y aprovecharía a gritarles a todos, a Sirius, a Dumbledore y sobretodo a Ginny.  
  
Sin embargo algo se adelantó a los hechos, se sintió como si una extraña fuerza y una energía que le hizo marearse , fue como si alguien hubiera hecho explotar algo, sin embargo tan solo tres personas lo notaron, Albus Dumbledore que notó el reflejo de cómo la capa de Harry se movía, Harry que sintió un extraño picoteo en su vieja cicatriz y James que había dado un impuso hacia atrás sobre su andadera.  
  
Un grito cargado de sentimiento y de dolor invadió la casa, Harry sintió el impulso de correr hacia el pequeño para ver lo que sucedía, Ginny corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño, Sirius inmediatamente se levanto y lo sacó de la andadera, Audrey parecía pálida y dio unos pasos y se quedó quieta para no estorbar y Snape le arrebataba de los brazos de Sirius al pequeño.  
  
Nunca había visto algo así, el rostro de Ginny se había deformado del pánico de ver a su hijo, Dumbledore con rapidez para un viejo de su edad se había levantado y corrió hacia el pequeño.  
  
- ¡¡DEJAME VER QUE TIENE... DEJAME VER QUE TIENE – gritaba Sirius a Severus mientras le exigía a James –  
  
Ginny trató de sujetarlo pero Severus había tomado al pequeño y tiró las cosas de la mesa para ponerlo ahí.  
  
- DEJAME A MI PEQUEÑO,, ¿QUÉ LE PASA? DIOS MIO PROFESOR HAGA ALGO,, POR FAVOR HAGA ALGO , MÍRELO – gritó Ginny con el nudo en la garganta y con los ojos apunto de explotarle del llanto.  
  
Dumbledore tomó al pequeño mientras Sirius temblaba y no sabía que hacer, Snape corría por el pasillo en busca de algo que ni siquiera Harry se imaginaba, Ginny insistía en cargarlo y Audrey tan solo miraba atónica.  
  
Y Harry se asustó mas lo que vio, no tuvo valor para quitarse la capa mientras Dumbledore levantaba al pequeño que lucía muy mal, sus ojos grandes y azules los tenía pequeños y le brillaban por las lágrimas y su rostro estaba rojo, extrañamente tenía un dobles en la frente que Harry no logró reconocer y la boca del pequeño la tenía abierta tratando de tomar aire que le era imposible, se estaba ahogando por el dolor tan fuerte.  
  
- ¡DEJEME CARGAR A MI BEBE ¡! ¡¡DÉJEME CARGARLO!! ¡¡ SE ESTÁ AHOGANDO ¡! – gritaba con desesperación Ginny mientras trataba de arrebatarle el pequeño Dumbledore.  
- ¡CALMA GINNY , CALMA NO LOGRARAS NADA!! - Gritaba preocupado Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore miraba con preocupación y sacudió al pequeño de manera bruza y lo elevaba y lo bajaba para que el aire pudiera circular y luego un llanto aun mas fuerte como nunca antes Harry lo había escuchado salió de los pulmones del pequeño, con un sentimiento tan grande soltó el llanto, volviendo a tomar gran cantidad de aire dejar escapar un llanto similar.  
  
Harry ya no pudo ver nada mas, todos rodeaban al pequeño, el también quería ver pero sus pies estaban pegados en el suelo de tal forma que no podía moverlos. Luego vio a Severus acercarse con una jeringa con una especie de líquido plateado y e hizo a todos a un lado, Ginny insistía en no alejarse del pequeño mientras Sirius la detenía de los hombros.  
  
Dumbledore le descubrió el brazo mientras el pequeño empezaba a convulsionarse por las puntadas repentinas que le daban en la cabeza por el dolor, Snape se acercó y con temor le inyecto el liquido y miró con preocupación a James.  
  
Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos esperó con desesperación que Dumbledore le diera el pequeño, pero Albus no lo haría, esperaría a que el líquido recorriera por su cuerpo y el pequeño se estiró por completo mientras Harry miraba apenas sus pequeños pies estirarse al máximo como signo de dolor, luego el pequeño levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un llanto cortado cargado de sentimiento, como si fuera tartamudo lloraba y le dio los brazos a su madre, pero Dumbledore insistió en quedárselo.  
  
Harry se quedó helado, nadie se percataba, sintió una mirada fría y decidida por parte de su ex profesor, nadie podía engañarlo por mas que estuviera debajo de una capa invisible y caminó cargando al James en brazos no sin antes hacerle una seña al rostro pálido de Harry.  
  
  
- ¡¡¡déjeme cargarlo!! ¡¡déjeme lo calmo!! – dijo Ginny llorando compasiva ante su hijo.  
- Espera Ginny, el pequeño necesita estabilizarse – dijo Dumbledore volteando con Harry haciéndole una seña con la mirada para que lo siguieran.  
- ¡SOY SU MADRE! EL ME NECESITA! –   
  
El pequeño pareció entender y lloró con mas ganas casi gritando y estirando sus bracitos hacia donde estaba su madre, Dumbledore hizo caso omiso y Harry paso por un lado de Ginny temblando debajo de su capa si que ella ni nadie lo notara y siguió a Dumbledore a un pasillo oscuro con cuidado Ginny también seguía a Dumbledore,  
  
- NUNCA ANTES SE HABIA PUESTO ASI.. TENGO DERECHO, déjeme lo calmo, el me necesita   
- Lo se Ginny, se que es tu deber de madre, pero mi deber es ver del bienestar de tu hijo, necesito ver que este bien   
  
Ginny se quedó llorando y Dumbledore entró a la primera puerta del pasillo dejando la puerta abierta para que Harry pudiera entrar y lo siguió hasta allí, espero que el viejo maestro cerrara la puerta para poder quitarse la capa y habla con el, pero Dumbledore salió dejando al pequeño llorando en la cuna y cerrando fuerte la puerta.  
  
Era un pequeño cuarto muy oscuro, por la ventana se filtraba la luz de la luna llena, Harry pensó esporádicamente en Lupin y luego dirigió una rápida vista al cuarto. Una cama matrimonial un poco vacía, una mecedora frente a la ventana y una cuna al lado de esta, y dentro un pequeño de casi once meses que lloraba con insistencia por estar solo.   
  
Volteo hacia la puerta decidiendo si debía de salir o camina hacia la cuna, por debajo de esta se filtraba la luz y luego escuchó el llanto del pequeño, era como si le llamara el corazón y le dolía que siguiera llorando, no sabía porque tenía que dolerle.  
  
Dio el primer paso y luego el pequeño cayó y el dio los otros tres pasos con decisión y se quitó la capa, vio a través de los barrotes de la cuna al pequeño acostado y estaba apunto de verlo cuando el pequeño volvió a llorar como si estuviera reclamando algo.  
  
Sintió como si dentro de su pecho se le quisiera salir el corazón sin importarle que había una gruesa capa de piel y dio el último paso.. el pequeño estaba llorando y miró a Harry con sus ojos llenos de dolor que le producía en su cabeza,  
  
- ¡¡¡NO, NO, NO,.. – gritó par el mismo – NO ESTO NO PUEDE OCURRIR  
  
una rabia nunca antes y un odio le invadió la sangre que empezó a hervir y sintió ganas de derrumbar la cuna. ¡NO ERA POSIBLE! ¡NO ERA POSIBLE LO QUE ESTABA VIENDO!  
  
- ¡SOY UN DEMONIO, SOY UN MALDITO DEMONIO!! - y empezó a temblar y a negarlo, el no pudo haberle hecho a el pequeño, no pudo  
  
Sujetó con fuerza los barrotes de la cuna y deseaba que eso no fuera cierto.. ¿como pudo haber hecho eso? ¿C"MO? ¿C"MO? Ese no era hijo suyo.. no lo era,,, quería negarlo , tenía el deseo te tomar lo primero que encontrara y destrozarlo... quería romper la silla, los juguetes, descubrir que era un sueño y dio un golpe a la pared muy fuerte sin importarle que se lastimara o que lo escucharan, no sintió el golpe, el pequeño empezó a llorar mas fuerte y luego Harry lo miró con una mirada dura y penetrante y el pequeño dejó de llorar mientras hacía pucheros.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ no es posible!! ¡¡¡¡ no eres parte me mi!! - le dijo Harry casi llorando y temblando, pero el pequeño no podía entenderlo.  
  
Miró al pequeño mientras la mano le temblaba de furia, el pequeño seguía haciendo pucheros y muecas de dolor y Harry temblando y no muy convencido metió la mano a la cuna y el pequeño le dejó que la mano del sujeto extraño se acercara a el.  
  
No quería hacerlo pero tenía que comprobar que era verdad y Harry acarició la cicatriz en forma de rayo que el pequeño tenía en la frente, la misma que le causaba el dolor y que ahora estaba roja y no blanca como hace segundos atrás. ¡¡ Harry se odió a si mismo!! Y el pequeño lloró aun mas al ser esta tocada. Y Harry recordó lo que solía doler.  
  
- ¡¡DÉJEME ENTRAR, EL ESTA SOLO!!! – escuchó gritar desde afuera de Ginny.  
  
Y escuchó abrir la puerta, Harry corrió y se puso la capa, y empezó a temblar , menos, pero seguía temblando. Ginny se detuvo el la puerta y miró hacia la cuna con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, por primera vez Harry escuchó a James llamar a su madre con un poco de dificultad, Ginny fue a su llamado y no le importó la cicatriz y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y puso su cabecita en su pecho, la mirada de Ginny era de temor y de compasión, el pequeño seguía llorando ya confortado sobre los brazos de su madre.  
  
Harry se puso en una esquina, por mas que tratara de quitarse la capa esta ya era parte de él, era bastante por el día de hoy.  
  
- ¡¡¡no llores, mamá ya esta aquí!! – dijo Ginny llorando aun consolando a su hijo –  
- mamá te ama.. mama quiere a su pequeño!!! ¡¡¡mama jura no volverte a dejar solo ¡! ¡¡¡mamá siempre estará junto a ti!! ¡¡mama te quiere!! - A Ginny se le hizo un nudo que le impidió hablar por un momento, el dolor por el llanto de su hijo la martirizaba pero ella estaba ahí.  
- ¡¡¡¡mama nunca te dejara!! ¡¡¡ mama te quiere!! ¡¡¡mama siempre estará aquí!! ¡¡¡mama jura que buscara algo para que ya no duela!!! ¡¡¡ mama no dejara que nadie te haga daño nunca mas!!!!  
  
Harry se sintió caer en un hoyo profundo y oscuro del que tardaría mucho salir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Paulina se tropezó justo en la entrada de la puerta de su dormitorio, se encontraba mucho mas ebria le era difícil contenerse y sentía unas ganas de vomitar, justo en ese momento se arrepentía de haber bebido de un solo trago una botella de whisky escocés, era chica la botella pero su contenido podía emborrachar fácil a 5 hombres muy robustos.   
  
Miró de lejos tratando de adivinar en donde se había metido "Lennon" y vio a Hermione acercarse a ella con el rostro de preocupación.  
  
- ¡Paulina!. ¿QUÉ TE HA OCURRIDO? - Hermione trató de levantar a la chica pero no podía mantenerse en pie - ¿por qué lo haz hecho?  
  
La chica levantó la vista tratándola de enfocar y se apoyó en la pared.  
  
- yooo lo siento Hermi- one pero... yoo no he sentido muy bien,,, creo que... espera – dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras – si tu estas aquí abajo... ¿quién esta en la regadera con Ron? – dijo confundida Paulina.  
  
  
No logró comprender bien lo que dijo Paulina , Hermione se negó a creer, pero luego recordo el dicho "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad".  
  
- ¿Qué haz dicho Paulina? – dijo confundida Hermione  
- Bueno,, creí que .. uupss.. cccreeoo que he metido la pataaa.. ¿sabes? Haz como si no hubieras escuchado eso.  
  
Paulina dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta en las narices de Hermione que estaba confundida. ¿era verdad lo que había escuchado?.. no lo creía pero nada le hacía con comprobar, estaba escéptica y subió las escaleras al segundo piso que la llevaban a la habitación de su viejo amigo Harry. Sintió un golpe fuerte en el corazón, " para que quieres saber eso? Paulina te mintió" pero quería saber que estaba haciendo Ron, si no era cierto inventaría algún tonto pretexto por la razón que se encontraba tocando su puerta.  
  
Se escucharon ruidos extraños desde adentro y con nervios tocó tres veces la puerta esperando ver a Harry o a Ron tranquilos, pero se equivocó,  
  
- ¡¡¡ QUEEE!! -   
  
se abrió la puerta y una cabellera despeinada roja salía de esta dejando ver un poco el torso desnudo del Ron y unos gemidos se escucharon inmediatamente desde la cama.  
  
- ¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!! ¡¡¡ NO ME DEJES!!! ¡¡NO PUEDO YO SOLA!!!   
  
Hermione reconoció la voz, había compartido su dormitorio en Hogwarts por 7 largos años con Parvati, como no reconocerla y luego los ojos de Ron se abrieron y ella no dijo nada y se dio la media vuelta mientras sentía como le arrancaban su corazón cruelmente y lo destrozaban.  
  
Ron la vio y comprendió inmediatamente que todo era una confusión.  
  
- ohh no.. Hermione, no es lo que tu crees!!, ella esta exorcizada esta....  
  
Hermione lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de furia.  
  
- NO TIENES PORQUE JUSTIFICARTE RONNALD , ES TU VIDA, NO LA MIA!!!  
  
  
Hermione salió del pasillo dando grandes pasos ignorando los gritos de Ron, mientras que él deseo correr detrás de ella, aun sin camiseta a causa de que en esos momentos Parvati le había vomitado encima del pelirrojo y él se la había quitado. Un grito de dolor aun mas fuerte salió de su cuarto, tendría que tomarla ye llevarla a San Mungo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El camino de regreso era mas difícil de lo que se pensaba, el cielo estaba en un tono azul no muy oscuro avisaba que en una hora amanecería, el frío en Londres por la madrugada era mas penetrante y la neblina mas espesa, a tal grado que a un metro de distancia no se lograba ver con claridad.  
  
Como pudo llegó a l edificio de los dormitorios y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto y entró sin hacer escándalo. Aun no se podía ver con claridad, solo se miraban los objetos de la habitación, y Ginny dejó escapar un gran suspiro cargado de sentimiento. Se encontraba tan cansada y desarreglada, había estado toda la noche en vela, si hubiera sido por ella se hubiera quedado justo a un lado de James, pero Dumbledore no le permitió que faltara a clases.  
  
Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su mirada delataba que había estado llorando por un buen tiempo. La tenue luz que provenía del cielo apenas entraba y dejaba ver unas siluetas de los objetos y de la mesita de noche que acompañaba con una lámpara, no quiso prenderla, ahí estaba Hermione sobre su cama, o al menos la que creía ser su cuerpo descansando.  
  
Se quitó el abrigo húmedo por la neblina y miró su cama con la esperanza de poder dormir una hora mas, aunque sabía que no podría quitarse el pendiente de su hijo, dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar al baño a oscuras cuando la luz se prendió de la nada.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Exclamó la joven con sorpresa al ver a su novio sentado en la cama de Hermione - ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Hermione no llegó a dormir, pero mi pregunta es ¿ en donde haz estado toda la noche? – el rostro de Harry se miraba un poco sucio y sus ojos sin anteojos mostraban un resentimiento al igual que cansancio que la pelirroja.  
- Estaba con Audrey - Ginny no estaba mintiendo, aunque Audrey seis horas atrás había abandonado la cabaña.  
  
Ginny sintió un presentimiento, la mirada fría de Harry la asustaba y el caminó hacia ella.  
  
- ¿por qué no avistaste? Creí que te había pasado algo, Ron tampoco ha llegado a dormir – dijo Harry en un tono golpeado.  
  
Ginny lo miró con temor y confundida.  
  
- no es la primera vez que no llega a dormir, ¿qué te ocurre Harry?  
  
Harry soltó una risita cínica y miró a Ginny por unos segundos.  
  
- ¿por qué me haz mentido Ginny?- la voz parecía como si en la garganta se le hiciera un nudo.  
- ¿mentido? ¿de que hablas? – dijo Ginny en verdad confundida, Harry soltó otra leve risa que puso mas nerviosa a Ginny.  
- ¿por qué me haz mentido? ¿por qué me lo haz ocultado? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE TRAMAS?  
- ¡¡ no entiendo lo que estas hablando!! ¡¡no te entiendo!!, ESTUVE CON AUDREY  
- SI ESTUVISTE CON AUDREY Y CON MAS PERSONAS,, ¿POR QUÉ ME LO OCULTASTE?  
- NO SE DE QUE HABLAS,.. NO SE PORQUE ME GRITAS - Ginny lo miró confundida y temió por un segundo que la haya visto con James, pero eso era imposible, ella no había salido de la cabaña –  
- ME HAN TRATADO DE VER LA CARA TODO ESTE TIEMPO, A LOS DEMÁS SE LOS JUSTIFICO PERO ATI... A TI.. FUI UN ESTUPIDO EL ENAMORARME DE TI, NUNCA DEBÍ SIQUERA VOLTEARTE A VER.  
- NO SE QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, ¿POR QUÉ VIENES A DECIRME TODO ESTO NO ENTIENDO... ME HACES DAÑO HARRY ¡!!  
- ¡¡¡¡MAS DAÑO ME HAZ HECHO TU CON TODA TU FARSA ¡!  
- NO TE ENTIENDO HARRY  
  
Pero a Harry no le importó quien era ella, si había sido el amor de su vida o había sido una simple persona, la tomó con fuerza ambas muñecas con brusquedad haciendo que Ginny se doblara un poco de las rodillas y se sorprendiera y temiera porque Harry le haría daño por primera vez. Mientras él no medía su fuerza, Ginny lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados y a el no le importa.  
  
- ¿y si te digo que te seguí ahora con mi capa? Ehhh ¿Y SI TE DIGO QUE TE SEGUÍ HASTA ESA CABAÑA? EHHH GINNY ¿ RESP"NDEME? ¿VAMOS ? ¿DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO? ¿DIME QUE TU NO ERES LA MADRE DE ESE NIÑO? ¿DIME QUE YO NO SOY....  
- ¡¡ ME LASTIMAS!!! - logró gritar Ginny por el dolor que le provocaba y la doblaba casi hasta caer el suelo.  
  
El rostro de Ginny se contorsionó de la impacto que se llevó, y su cara en cuestión de un segundo estaba llena de lágrimas, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir , Harry estaba mal, su reacción era demasiado violenta. Ahora estaba enfrente de el, congelada, sin siquiera saber con exactitud que hacer, tan solo se limitó a tratar de calmar su corazón que no dejaba de latir demasiado.  
  
- ¿ACASO TU NO ME HAZ LASTIMADO? . ¡¡¡RESPONDEME GINNY!! VAMOS, DESMIÉNTEME Y DIME QUE NO ERA TU HIJO!!! ¡¡QUIERO ESCUCHÁRTELO DECIR!!!   
  
Ginny lo miró aterrorizada, no era Harry, el no podía ser y como pudo se safó de las manos de Harry cayendo en el suelo de rodillas con la cabeza abajo.  
  
- ¡¡VAMOS DIMELO!! ¡¡DIME QUE YO NO SOY SU PADRE!! ¡¡¡DIME QUE YOO NO PUEDO SER SU PADRE!!  
  
Ginny levantó la cabeza con las lágrimas aun rodando sobre sus mejillas y el rostro de Harry estaba igual que el de ella, no entendía por que Harry le pedía algo así.  
  
- ¡¡DIMELO, DIMELO, QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DECIR QUE YO NO LO SOY..  
  
Ella no pudo mas y tan solo lo admitió con la cabeza, Harry actuó con mucho mas violencia, ni ella e lo esperaba, y fue hacia donde estaba el escritorio de Hermione y tiró todas las cosas con sus manos sin importarle que se habían topado con un objeto de vidrio que con el impacto de sus manos se había quebrado, ahora escurrían sangre de estas.  
  
El se dirigió a ella y la vio como si antes no la hubiera amado . Y con voz quebrada por el llanto le dijo:  
  
  
- yo.. yo.. no quiero saber nada de ti... ni que provenga de ti...  
  
. Y el la dejó tirada en el suelo, ella tan solo tenía la cabeza abajo llorando calladamente impresionada por lo que Harry le había dicho y no podía comprender como la situación se había salido fuera de control. No tenía el valor de darle la cara, le había dañado, ella le había dañado.  
  
  
  
Ginny deseo que con ella se desquitara, pero el la dejó, ella sencillamente no tenía palabras con que justificarse en ese momento, aun estaba impactada y el dio la media vuelta y desapareció con un portazo. Ella aun no podía creerlo, no podía creer que su Harry había desaparecido.  
  
El pasillo estaban varios estudiantes que habían despertado por los gritos de Harry, Silvia salía con su pijama lo miraba sorprendida, Harry desapareció justo en la puerta del edificio y Silvia abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ginny.  
  
Estaba a oscuras, aunque no claramente se podía notar con exactitud, pero se notaba que del escritorio de Hermione habían sido violentamente retirado sus objetos. Ginny estaba al final del cuarto, cerca del baño en un rincón con el pelo despeinado y sus manos en el rostro llorando como una niña.  
  
Silvia corrió hacia ella.  
  
- ¡¿TE HA HECHO DAÑO? , vamos Ginny, déjame ver tu rostro, ¿te ha hecho daño? – dijo Silvia asustada y vio el rostro de Ginny bañado en lágrimas.  
  
- no me hizo nada que yo me mereciera – dijo Ginny llorando .-  
  
Silvia trató de levantarla pero Ginny se negó.  
  
- vamos, como puedes decir eso, nadie se merece algo así   
  
Ginny se detuvo un momento y vio a su compañera recordando algo.  
  
- ¡Hermione!-  
- Ella ha regresado a su casa - Silvia la ayudo a levantarse, Ginny temblaba como una niña y lloró todo lo que restaba para que amaneciera, lloró mas de que creía que lloraría ese día.  
  
  
  
El triunfo de México había causado un revuelo tremendo en toda la facultad, la fiesta que se hizo esa misma noche había sido tan intensa que los estudiantes iban a sus clases como zombies, algunos preferían quedarse a dormir en sus dormitorios y el sexto piso del edificio de los dormitorios (lugar en donde había sido la fiesta) tenía un fuerte olor a licor y a tequila aun.  
  
La resaca del tequila o del whisky era tremenda para todos y el dolor de cabeza se dejaba ver mas que antes.  
  
- ¡¡auuch no aguanto mas – dijo Paulina tratando de sostenerse la cabeza – si como otro bocado mas, ¡ vomitaré!  
- Ándale, ándale, sigue tomando como lo hiciste ayer en la tarde - dijo Scott molesto mientras desayunaba unos huevos fritos con tocino y unas papas fritas.  
- No lo volveré a hacer, no volveré a tomar whisky. Lo prometo – dejó escapar Paulina con un quejido.  
- ¿y tu? ¿por qué no hablas? – dijo Scott a Silvia –  
- no, no ocurre nada, es que tan solo no dormí bien – dijo Silvia jugando con el tenedor con su desayuno. Y luego cambió de tema - ¡Oye! Hoy juegan ustedes ¿verdad?  
- Así es, contra los Estados Unidos – dijo Scott confundido - aunque .la verdad yo no quería enfrentarme con ellos.  
- ¡vamos, todos sabemos que Estados Unidos es uno de los equipos mas fáciles de vencer! - aclaró la garganta Paulina.  
- Bueno.. tal vez, pero ellos son amigos míos - Dijo Scott mientras notaba la llegada de Ron con el rostro pálido y cansado.  
- Hola – dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de Scott.  
- ¡Que paso viejo!, anoche fui a buscarte para ir a la fiesta, pero no estabas -   
- Lo siento Scott, anoche estaba en San Mungo, Parvati se puso muy mal.  
- ¿Parvati? ¿quién es? ¿tu nueva mascota? - Rió Silvia.  
- No, ella es una vieja amiga, la adivina que nos ayudo ayer en la tarde en el departamento – dijo Ron con tono severo.  
- Aahh por cierto, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes? ¿qué descubrieron? Se supone que Harry debería de estar aquí.  
- Eeehhh,, bueno, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó, creo que Hermio.... dudo que ella quiera hablar de esto - Ron agachó la cabeza arrepentido de hablar.  
- Por cierto, ¿en donde esta Lennon? – preguntó Paulina extrañada.  
- No lo se, pero espero que no se haya desvelado como nosotros dos, ahora en la tarde tenemos partido.  
  
  
  
- ¿has visto ha Harry? – le preguntó a un chico que tomaba clases con ellos dos, el chico le dijo que no.  
  
Era ya mediodía y no se había visto seña alguna de Harry, en una hora tenía que juntase para repetir la jugadas y Harry ¿dónde demonios estaba?. Había recorrido toda la facultad, la biblioteca, cafetería, los baños, los salones , laboratorios, el pequeño invernadero, las salas de práctica y parte de los jardines, el merendero y hasta el dormitorio de Ginny, pero el no estaba.   
  
  
Vio a lo lejos a un grupo de chicas, entre ellas estaba Cho y dudando que supiera se acercó.  
  
- ¡eey Cho! - se acercó con pena Ron al grupito y la chica dejó de reír para ponerle atención a Ron, que agradecía el hecho de que Mónica no estuviera ahí.  
  
Cho puso una postura como simulando interés.  
  
- ¿ocurre algo Weasley? – Preguntó la chica asiática con gracia.  
- eemm,, quería saber sino haz visto a Harry.  
  
Las chicas rieron y Cho volteo a verlas con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.  
  
- creo que deberías de preguntarle a tu hermana, ella ha de saber en donde se metió, pues dicen los chismes que altas horas de la madrugada salió como rayo echando maldiciones del cuarto de tu hermana, tal vez ella fue realmente mala en la cama - Cho terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
Ron se alejó confundido y fue hacia la habitación de Ginny.  
  
- ¿has visto a ginny o a Hermione? – preguntó Ron a Silvia cuando se la encontró en la puerta del edificio.  
  
- ¿por qué yo he de saber? Aunque Hermione se que se fue a su casa y de Ginny, de Ginny no se nada, ella no entró a clases tampoco. Después de la pelea creo que lo mas seguro es que ...  
- Espera, entonces ¿es verdad?- preguntó Ron sorprendido –   
- ¿Qué es verdad?  
- ¿Que Harry salió de la madrugada del cuarto de Ginny echando maldiciones?  
- Bueno... yo no escuché que dijera nada cuando salió, pero Ginny y el discutieron, Ginny no quiso decir nada de lo que había ocurrido. Creo que deberías de buscarla, ella estaba realmente muy mal.  
- ¡Maldito Harry! Se lo advertí - Ron se encontraba furioso. Miró a Silvia y pareció comprender - ¿así que por eso se esconde?  
- No lo se, créeme, desde la madrugada que no lo veo.  
- Piensa como idiota Ron y lo encontrarás – se susurró para el mismo – piensa como un canalla y lo encontrarás.  
  
  
  
Un poco mas de mediodía y el frío aun calaba en su cara, el día raramente asoleado indicaba ser un excelente clima para jugar quidditch. Cualquiera que se hubiera enterado que venía de Londres y que estaba ahí desde muy temprano, se hubiera sorprendido, ya que llegar ahí no era nada fácil ni nada rápido.  
  
Estaba sentado en el pasto en el único lugar en donde había considerado que era su hogar "Hogwarts" . Nadie lo alcanzaba a ver ni a distinguir, al menos eso creía y miraba cómo los niños de primer año tenía uno de sus primeros vuelos sobre escoba, a eso el le traía buenos recuerdos. Fue Gracias a Malfoy que había podido entrar a la edad de 11 años al equipo de Gryfindor y ser uno de los jugadores mas chicos en 100 años. - si tan solo pudiera regresar a esa época - se dijo a sí mismo, y volvió a contemplar a aquellos pequeños que subían y bajaban contentos de las escobas.  
  
- Sabía que vendrías, te estaba esperando -   
  
escuchó Harry justo detrás de él y reconoció inmediatamente la voz y su alma se llenó de ira. Quiso levantarse y retirarse pero ya era tarde, el viejo con dificultad se había sentado a su lado.  
  
- me imagino que después de lo que pasó estas confundido - Dumbledore miraba a través de sus lentes de media luna, Harry se negó a verlo directo al rostro. - y que tienes muchas dudas respecto a...  
- ¡¡cállese!! No me interesa saber nada mas - interrumpió violentamente Harry sin siquiera verlo al rostro.  
  
El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos, Dumbledore lo miraba con tristeza, mientras la mirada de Harry seguía en los niños de primero.  
  
- Ha de ser muy difícil el primer vuelo, ¿no crees? Sobretodo para aquellos que jamás han subido a una escoba – dijo Dumbledore y Harry volteó a verlo desafiante – y mas difícil para aquellos que no han madurado.  
  
Harry no entendió bien lo que dijo el viejo y agachó la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia los niños. Dumbledore no dijo nada y esperó justo el momento en que Harry se animaría a preguntarle, y así fue, cinco minutos después Harry abrió la boca.  
  
- ¿porque no se me dijo nada? ¿por qué ocultarme algo a mi? – dijo Harry sin ver la cara de su ex director.  
- Creí que no hablarías, ya te estabas tardando. Y me preguntas algo que tu ya sabes ...  
- Yo no lo se, ¡NO LO SE! ¡ TODOS ME HAN VISTO LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO! ¡TODOS, HASTA USTED! – se paró inmediatamente Harry y lo vio directo al rostro - HASTA GINNY, QUE TUVO EL DESCARO DE DECIRME QUE ERA MIO, CUANDO NO LO ES.. NO LO ES.  
- Lo es Harry, es parte de ti.  
- ¡NO!  
- ¿Niegas de tu propia sangre?, tu lo haz visto, ese niño es tu..  
- ¡NO, NO LO ES, NO LO PUEDE SER! – gritó Harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de furia - ¡NO ES MIO! ¡YO NO PUEDO SER UN MOUSTRO, YO NO PUEDO.  
  
Harry cayó al suelo y se llevó sus manos a su rostro que lucía extraño sin sus anteojos, lucía ansioso y nervioso, Albus lo miró con mucha tristeza.  
  
- ¿Por qué me lo han ocultado? ¿por qué ocultarme a mi la verdad?  
- Porque tu mismo lo sabes Harry, tu sabías porque razón...  
- ¿QUÉ, ACASO NO ENTIENDE? YO NO SABÍA NADA, NO SABÍA NADA DE QUE ELLA ESTUVIESE EMBARAZADA.  
- Lo sabías, tu mismo tenía tus dudas, aquella vez que te hable por primera vez de las profecías, tus ojos estaban llenos de dudas, además tus presentimiento, eran demasiado fuertes.  
- Un momento.. ¿cómo sabía usted de los presentimientos que yo...  
- Harry, cuando uno es padre, esos presentimientos se hacen muy fuertes con el tiempo, pero tu no tenías el conocimiento de que...  
- ¿ES QUE USTED NO COMPRENDE? - gritó con furia Harry – YO A ELLA YO LA VI, YO LA VI BAÑADA EN SANGRE, ELLA HABÍA ABORTADO.. YO LO VI. MALFOY A MI ME DIJO QUE ELLA NO TENÍA NADA.  
- Yo le pedí a Draco que no diera nada, Ginny fue fuerte, ella y el bebe pudieron resistir al ataque de Voldemort.  
- ¿POR QUÉ PEDIRLE A MALFOY QUE NO DIJERA NADA? SI YO TENÍA QUE HABERME ENTERADO!! USTED NO SABE NADA.. TODO ESTE TIEMPO YO ME SENTÍ CULPABLE DE DEJARLA , DE CREER QUE ELLA HABIA PERDIDO A SU HIJO, de yo haber creído que había perdido una parte de mi - Harry agacho la cabeza y dirigió su mirada por un momento al pasto seco y luego miró hacia las montañas con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillándoles por las lágrimas.  
  
Dumbledore lo contemplo por unos segundos, una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por el rostro viejo de Albus al ver la condición de Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué no se me dijo nada? – preguntó Harry triste y una mirada que mostraba desilusión - ¿por qué no me lo dijeron antes?.  
  
Dumbledore agacho la cabeza y lo miró.  
  
- Eres igual que tu padre, no hay duda. Harry, cuando tu te enfrentaste a Voldemort la guerra no había terminado, tu eso lo sabías, muchos de los mortífagos mas fuertes había escapado, tu sabías que las cosas no entrarían en paz, yo mismo te lo dije... ellos sabían que había una chica por ahí que podía estar esperando un hijo tuyo. Todos creyeron que era Ginny, sin embargo al enterarse de que ella terminó mal después del ataque, muchos perdieron la esperanza,  
  
- ¿esperanza a que? – preguntó Harry  
- Esperanza a traer devuelta a Voldemort  
- ¿A QUE SE REFIERE CON ESO.. A QUE?  
- A que yo omití una parte de las profecías, y una era de que el pequeño sería parte de los elementos que se ocuparían para traerlo a la vida.  
  
Harry se quedó callado.  
  
- Espero que comprendas Harry porque de la protección del pequeño, porque tanta insistencia en mantenerlo oculto con Lupin y Severus, en este caso ahora tu propio padrino.  
- PERO, PUDIERON AVISARME, DECIRME ALGO, NO SO SE... UNA SIMPLE LECHUZA O USTED PUDO HABLAR CONMIGO Y EXPLICÁRMELO.  
- Harry, no comprendes del todo. Una lechuza podía ser interceptada, no yo podía decirte nada porque no era decisión ni deber mío, sino de Ginny.  
  
Harry se levantó y tiró un golpe en el aire lleno de furia.  
  
- Ginny fue la que decidió guardar el secreto y ella hizo lo correcto.  
- ¿LO CORRECTO? ¿C"MO PUEDE DECIR ESO USTED? ¿C"MO? – Harry volteó con ira hacia Dumbledore –   
- Ella hizo lo correcto Harry porque tu presencia llama mucho la atención, todos saben quien eres en el mundo mágico, basta que te vieran con el pequeño en Hogsmeare para que salieras en el profeta en primera página informándoles a todos que es tu hijo y llegaría a manos de los mortífagos que todavía están ocultos.  
- Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado - Harry se sentó sin mostrarle el rostro a Dumbledore.  
- Pues esa misma estupidez que dices que es, puede poner en peligro a tu hijo.  
- YA LE DIJE QUE EL NO ES MI HIJO NO LO ES, EL ES...  
- ¿acaso no viste lo que te mostré anoche? – interrumpió el viejo mientras el rostro del ojiverde quedaba pasmado comprendiendo lo que el viejo decía.  
  
El tan solo agachó la cabeza y no le volvió a levantar la voz a Dumbledore.  
  
- Harry, cuando tu madre avisó que estaba embarazada de ti, todos le deseamos lo mejor, pero todos sabíamos que tu llegada eran en los tiempos mas oscuros en toda la historia de la magia. Tu padre los primeros meses del embarazo no pudo dormir porque él deseaba que vivieras en un mundo diferente y porque sabía que Voldemort buscaría el punto débil que era tu madre, por esa misma cuestión tu padre se enfrentó a el, para protegerte.  
  
Harry volteó a verle con los ojos brillosos, cristalinos por las lágrimas que contenían.  
  
- Y luego nos dimos cuenta de la profecía que hablaba de ti, tu padre se volvió loco y no quiso decirle nada a tu madre, pero ella ya lo sabía, ya sabía el significado que tenías tu para nuestro mundo y para Voldemort, ella te protegió, pero esa historia tu ya la sabes, no es necesario que te la cuente.  
  
  
Harry se quedó mas calmado y metió entre sus rodillas su cabeza pensando aun la escena que había visto en la habitación, se había negado en creer que era su hijo ha pesar de lo que vio, se sentía como un mounstro al ver al pequeño llorar por lo que le había heredado, algo que él odiaba tanto y que por mucho tiempo fue su calvario y que él mas que nadie sabía cuanto le dolía, porque a el también le había dolido antes la cicatriz.  
  
- No ha sido del todo tu culpa - dijo Dumbledore sacándolo de su pensamiento.  
  
El tan solo se volteó al viejo y lo miró tristemente con dos lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
- Harry, debes de comprender que ese niño no es un niño común, desde que estuvo en el vientre de su madre tuvo que luchar por sobrevivir y tal vez no de un adave kadevra como lo hiciste tu, sino de un Crucios. Debes de entender Harry que el vivió al igual que tu, por la protección de su madre y de la tuya aunque tu no te hayas percatado de eso.  
- ¡Pero si usted mismo me lo mostró! ¡El tiene mi cicatriz!  
- Si, Harry, lo se – dijo Dumbledore con mucho mas calma - ¿acaso no te haz preguntado porque la tenía?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Porque tu hijo tiene algo que nosotros aun no hemos sabido con exactitud lo que le sucede. El pequeño ha tenido anteriormente ese ataque y coincidió con la muerte de Colin Creevey, creemos que cada vez que hay una manifestación de magia oscura cerca, el pequeño pasa por algo similar, tal y como te sucedía a ti antes de la muerte de Voldemort.  
- Pero él ya está muerto, yo no...  
- Si, tu no tienes ya ninguna conexión con él, pero el pequeño lo tiene con sus vasallos cuando hacen algo malo y es ahí cuando la cicatriz suele dolerle y aparecerle.  
  
Dumbledore no necesitó escuchar nada de Harry, pues en sus ojos decía todo aquello que no podía decir. Harry sentía en su pecho como si le suprimieran con fuerza y se le aceleraba bastante y entonces Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
- Espero que tomes una buena decisión y que no tomes una mala elección y hagas que Ginny...  
- NO ME HABLE DE ELLA – gritó Harry. Dumbledore lo miró y no quiso decirle ya nada y negó varias veces su cabeza.   
- "Espero Harry que seas sensato y valores lo que ella ha hecho"   
  
El cansancio de Dumbledore era mas vidente que nunca antes y dio unos pasos hasta que Harry lo detuvo con su pregunta.  
- ¿quién ha sido atacado?  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
- Si, usted dijo que el pequeño suele sucederle algo cuando...  
- Aahh.. bueno, tal vez lo recuerdes – Dumbledore se volteó por un momento y miró con preocupación a Harry - han dicho que fue muerte natural, sucedió ayer antes de que anocheciera por completo, ha sido Athos Oldman. ¡Bonito día para el quidditch! ¿No crées Harry?  
  
Dumbledore siguió su camino hacia el castillo, Harry recordó hace un año que había sido llevado justo en la cabaña de ese hombre por tres días para esconderse, el mismo que había ayudado a que Ginny diera a luz, sin embargo esto último no lo sabía Harry.  
Miró el cielo azul, claramente notó que era un buen día para jugar quidditch.  
  
  
  
  
DONDE E STA GINNY.  
  
- ¿No la haz visto? – preguntó sorprendida Audrey a Paulina que la miraba desconcertada –  
  
- ya te he dicho que no Audrey, no después de lo que te conté - Paulina miró alrededor y venía legando su amiga Merion muy feliz casi corriendo.  
- ¿Dices que discutieron? ¿no te enteraste porque se enojo Harry con Ginny? – preguntó Audrey   
- que no Audrey, ella no quiso decirlo. – Paulina volteo a ver a Merion que le hacia falta un poco de aire.  
- Deberías de ver lo locos que están los de España, acaban de soltar unos cohetes chilladores que compraron en un callejón mágico, los soltaron en la facultad de medicina muggle - Dijo alegre Merion.  
- ¿en medicina? Tengo que verlo- y salieron las dos chicas mexicanas corriendo.  
  
Audrey miró retirarse y se preguntó que era lo que había sucedido a su amiga y con miedo caminó hacia la cabaña que estaba detrás de la mansión. Pensó como ultima opción que Harry se hubiese enterado de algo, tal vez tenia algo que ver esa tal Cho con su amiga squib.  
  
Caminó menos de diez minutos, con pasos largos y apurados y llegó y de costumbre abrió la puerta, miró salir la lechuza blanca de Sirius por la ventana ¿qué podría ser tan importante para que la lechuza saliera? Tal vez iría a cazar.  
  
Como de costumbre abrió la puerta de la cabaña, Ginny estaría cuidando ahí a James y sintió la cabaña fría y silenciosa, faltaba el alma del pequeño. Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón con el rostro pálido de la preocupación.  
  
- Oye, James se pondrá bien – dijo Audrey con un tono de esperanza – ya ha pasado por algo similar, el ha salido adelante.  
  
Sirius la miro confundido.  
  
- Se nota que no sabes lo que acaba de suceder - Habló Sirius un poco temeroso  
- Bueno, que se supone que debo de saber - Audrey temió por unos segundos, - vamos, no puede ser nada malo.  
- Deberías de ir a apoyar a tu amiga, ayer alguien mas que no vimos estuvo aquí -   
- ¿quién? – dijo extrañada Audrey.  
- Harry  
- ¿¿¿QUEE??? ¿PEE... PE.. PERO COMO?  
- La vieja capa de su padre.  
  
Audrey corrió por el pasillo de la cabaña y abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de James. Por la ventana se lograba filtrar la luz del día del cielo azul, la ventana estaba un poco abierta dejando que entrara un poco de aire y circulara por el cuarto. Audrey sintió la vibra de tristeza inmediatamente en él, y frente a la ventana, en la silla mecedora estaba sentada viendo hacia afuera Ginny, sus brazos rodeaban a James que descansaba dormido aun enfermo mientras su madre lo arrullaba con una vieja canción.  
  
- ¡Ginny! – apenas susurró Audrey con la garganta hecha nudo.  
- ¡No quiere saber nada de el Audrey, no quiere saber nada de su hijo!.... – la voz de Ginny estaba lastimada por tanto llorar desde la noche anterior, de sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas de lo hinchados que estaban, sin embargo un leve sollozo de cansancio y de dolor dejaba escapar.  
- ¡No Ginny, no puedes decir eso! ¡esto no puede suceder! – trató de justificar Audrey con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos humedecidos.  
- ¡ Si, Audrey, yo lo escuché, el me lo acaba de decir esta mañana – Ginny apretó a James aferrándose a él y comenzó a llorar.  
  
Audrey se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, no le cabía en la cabeza esa posibilidad, nunca había visto a su amiga tan mal como la había visto ahora, ¿cómo era posible que Harry le hiciera eso? ¿cómo era posible?, el dolor era visible en el rostro de la pelirroja. James se despertaba somnoliento, miró a su madre y comprendió que se encontraba triste como nunca antes y como si comprendiera el pequeño, se aferró a las ropas de su madre con fuerza recordándole su presencia.  
  
- ¡Solo quedamos tu y yo James! ¡ solo mama y tu! Y mama no te dejará – susurró Ginny con dolor abrazando a su pequeño.  
  
Audrey miró con tristeza y ocultó las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro, tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó recordándole que tenía su apoyo incondicional.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Estaba justo afuera, solo en pocas ocasiones había entrado a la gran casa que ahora estaba viendo nervioso, y la mayoría había entrado por medio de polvos flu.   
  
Su vida había estado cambiando desde pocos meses, siempre había estado ella a su lado, pendiente de todo lo que a él le sucediera, nunca antes había aprovechado de estar soltero desde sus 16 años. Primero había sido Parvati, algo difícil de olvidar ya que el primer amor y la primera vez es muy complicado borrarlo de la memoria y luego estuvo ella, Hermione, la que antes de ser cualquier cosa fue su amiga y de la que ya no quedaba mas.  
  
Tal vez nunca había estado tan solo, ni Harry había estado tan apartado de el, pero conocía la causa de que su amigo no pudiera dormir, era su hermana, Ginny, el mismo lo había confesado, su hermana había crecido y se puso muy regordeta. De Hermione, ella siempre había estado ahí consigo, aun de novios Ron tuvo suerte de que Hermione descansada un año (después del ataque de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) pues él había disfrutado como nunca antes de tanta libertad.  
  
Amigas, fiestas, un poco de estudio, comida al máximo, cerveza tanto muggle como de mantequilla, hidromiel, dormir hasta tarde, salir con los amigos a bares o a pub's, largos entrenamientos de quidditch sin preocupación alguna; eso era todo lo que un chico necesitaba, sin novia, sin nada que lo asfixiara, sin embargo ella importaba mucho y se preguntó afuera en la puerta la razón por la que estaba justo afuera de la casa de Hermione.  
  
- ¿vienes a ver a Mion? – escuchó una voz grave y fuerte desde atrás.  
- Hola señor Granger, Yo... – Ron se rascó la cabellera confuso y miró al suelo   
- Yo acabo de traerle un gran tarro de chocolate, ya sabes, ella pocas veces desde que está en la universidad ha venido a vernos, ¡pobre hija mía, se esfuerza demasiado!, y bueno, aprovecho para consentirla – dijo con una gran sonrisa el padre de Hermione mientras le mostraba una bolsa de papel con el paquete dentro.  
- Si.. yo.. señor Granger... yo...- Ron agachó la vista mientras que el señor Granger abrió la puerta del jardín y miró a Ron como si se tratara de un sobrino suyo.  
- Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parado, anda pasa – invitó el señor Granger.  
  
Ron miró hacia arriba, distinguió la ventana del cuarto de Hermione y el corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo y recordó la imagen que Hermione se había llevado al verlo con Parvati, tenía que explicarle lo que realmente había sucedido.  
  
Entró a la casa, una muy bella, Ron tan solo pocas veces había entrado a casa muggles y sabía lo estrictas que eran respecto a la limpieza y el orden y esta no era el excepción. Unas largas escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso, las fotos de Hermione de chica y el título de sus padres dentistas colgado en las paredes con orgullo, las nuevas fotos de los dos hermanitos de Hermione y luego un pequeño gritito de enojo se escuchó por las escaleras.  
  
-¡Déjame Kevin, Déjame o le diré a Papá - grito con enojo la hermana pequeña de Hermione,.Mathilda.   
  
Ron volteó hacia las escaleras y la pequeña lo vio y se detuvo por unos segundos y se sonrojó al ver a Ron.  
  
- Ho... Hola - dijo tímidamente la niña   
- ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó celoso Kevin, el hermano gemelo de Mathilda.  
- ¡No seas grosero Kevin! – dijo Mathilda con una mirada dura – ha venido a ver a Mion.  
- ¡Hola Ron, ¿cómo haz estado? - bajó enseguida la señora Granger, con el rostro aun joven y con el color de ojos de su hija.  
- Señora Granger yo.. yo - Ron no sabía que decir - estoy bien, vine a ver a  
- Claro, a Hermione, ella está mas tranquila, ayer ella llegó muy mal, no ha estado comiendo bien ¿verdad? - la señora Granger vio a Ron de una manera juzgadora al rostro preocupado de Ron – la comida de la universidad no es muy buena, además me di cuenta que la pobre ha estado comiendo mucha comida chatarra.  
- Bueno.... que le puedo decir - Ron pocas veces había hablado con los padres de Hermione, de hecho ellos sabían mas de él (porque Hermione siempre les había hablado en las vacaciones de él), que Ron de ellos.   
  
Los pequeños jalaron la falda de su madre y miraban a Ron con curiosidad, la señora Granger miró a Ron de forma amenazadora y le pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación continua desprendiéndose de los dos gemelos que miraban atentos a su madre.  
  
- ¡Quiero hablar contigo Ron! – dijo la Señora Granger mientras Ron se le cruzaba una idea de lo que podría ser y con temor pasó un poco de saliva.  
- Señora.. yo...  
- Déjame hablo Ron y después podrás dar cualquier explicación. Hermione no esta bien y tu mas que nadie lo sabe, tu estuviste con ella hace mas de un año con el ataque que hubo en tu mundo, tu mas que nadie sabe que ella sufrió mucho y que tardó mucho en recuperarse y lo que mas le dolió a ella, que fue perder un año en la escuela. Ella llegó ayer en la noche, conozco muy bien a mi hija y se la razón por la cual estuvo llorando, esas lágrimas eran de dolor pero del corazón, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad Ron?  
  
Ron admitió con la cabeza.  
  
- Entonces, no me importa porqué razón te hayas peleado con ella, subirás y le pedirás disculpas sea quien sea que haya cometido el error – dijo en tono golpeado y de mandato la señora Granger – Los dos queremos demasiado a Hermione y sabemos que le hace mal y me imagino que ninguno de los dos queremos perderla, así que será mejor que vayas subiendo hacia la habitación.  
  
  
El pelirrojo vio a la madre de Hermione con una mirada triste y mas calmado le dirigió unas palabras.  
  
- Tiene razón señora Granger, he venido a disculparme con ella, ha sido mi culpa todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, así que usted también discúlpeme por hacer sentir mal a su hija, por hacerle pasar un mal rato- la mirada de Ron era sincera y hablaba con tono claro  
- Mira Ron, tu eres la clase de chico que deseo para mi hija, no me hagas cambiar de opinión – la señora Granger le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que se dirigiera hacia las escaleras.  
  
  
  
Era verdad, no quería perderla, la quería mucho y ahora subiría las escaleras para hablar con ella. ¿qué le diría?, aun no sabía, aunque sintió la sensación por un segundo de salir corriendo, pero eso no era de hombres, abrió los ojos y ya estaba frente a la puerta ¿qué le diría?, volvió a pasar por su cabeza.  
  
Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y miró la cama vacía, volteó alrededor del cuarto viendo algunas viejas fotografías, (la suya estaba boca abajo, no se apreciaba). De la puerta de al fondo se escuchó un ruido y salió inesperadamente del baño Hermione, se paró en seco y vio un poco asustada a Ron.  
  
- Hola – dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo.  
- ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Hermione molesta mientras terminaba de acomodarse su pijama.  
- Yo.. yo vine porque no fuiste a la escuela – la mirada de Ron estaba en el suelo y luego vio el rostro de Hermione, estaba algo hinchado.  
- ¿desde cuando te preocupo yo Ron? ¿eh? ¿desde cuando? ¿por qué no te largas? – dijo con coraje mientras caminaba hacia su cama.  
- ¡¡OYE!! ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE ME TRATES ASÍ! ¡ Vine a verte porque estoy preocupado – renegó el chico mientras miraba a la castaña sentarse en su cama.  
- ¿tu? ¿preocupado? ¡Por favor Ron!. Apuesto que viniste a consolarme porque crees que estaría llorando por lo de anoche – dijo con tono cínico Hermione. Pero eso era verdad, ella había estado llorando toda la noche –  
- No precisamente – tímidamente agachó su cabeza y miró hacia el fondo de la habitación – yo solo he venido......... piensa Ron, Piensa – se dijo así mismo y luego tomó aire y miró directo a los ojos a Hermione que lo miraba sin comprenderlo y con cierto brillo en los ojos de coraje y cariño.  
- ¿a que? ¿a burlarte de mi?  
- No Hermione ¡ al diablo con todo! - Ron caminó hacia la cama de Hermione y la miró de tal forma que la chica se hizo para atrás - ¡Maldición! ¿por qué otra cosa he venido?, se trata de Harry.  
- ¿Harry?  
- Si Harry, - Ron respiró profundo y se sentó en la cama a una orilla sin saber como empezar – Hay problemas.  
  
Hermione miró a Ron sin comprender, estaba desconcertada pero por un segundo pensó en su amigo, podría estar en problemas.  
  
- ¿qué le sucede a Harry?  
- El.. el no está bien.. se peleo con Ginny – inmediatamente dejó escapar.  
- Aayy vamos Ron. ¿acaso a eso viniste? ¿a contarme las penas de tu hermana?   
- Bueno,, ya!!! ¿acaso no me vas a dejar hablar?. Ayer en la tarde pasaron graves, pero tu con tus ocurrencias y mal pensadas no pudiste siquiera reaccionar como era debido.  
- ¿a que te refieres? ¿al el hecho que te encontré en la cama con tu ex novia?  
- Bueno hubiera sido – dejo escapar Ron mientras Hermione echaba un bufido de enojo – no.. que diga.... yo no quise decir eso.... bueno fuera que algo así ... ayy olvídalo, el punto es que no me puedes comprobar que estuve con ella en la cama.  
- ¿¿HA ESO HAZ VENIDO?? ¿A JUSTIFICARTE? PONES DE PRETEXTO LOS PROBLEMAS DE HARRY.. APUESTO A QUE SI TU HERMANA Y HARRY SE HAN PELEADO HA SIDO PORQUE HARRY SEGURO QUE TE SOLAP" TODO ESTO  
- ¡NO!  
- ¡SI! SEGURO QUE GINNY NO LO PERMITI" – gritó aun mas fuerte Hermione con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.  
- ¡¡YO NO ME ACOSTE CON PARVATI!! ¡ELLA ESTABA POSEÍDA!  
- ¡AHORA ME VIENES CON ESE CUENTO!  
- ¡ELLA ESTA EN SAN MUNGO, PUEDES IR A COMPROBARLO, HA ESTADO AHÍ TODA LA NOCHE.  
- ¿tan cansada y fatigada la dejaste Ron? ¿tanto que tuvo que ir al doctor? – dejó escapar Hermione una lágrima mientras se levantaba de la cama   
- NO TE DIGO QUE ESTA EN SAN MUNGO, ¿C"MO CREES HERMIONE? ESTAS PENSANDO MAL.....  
- YO NO TENGO QUE COMPROBAR QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A ESA VIEJA, NO ES NECESARIO QUE VENGAS A JUSTIFICARTE ¡¡¡LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!!  
- Hermione, si vengo a decirte todo esto no es solo por mi, sino por Harry.  
- Harry, Harry ¡ no te justifiques por Harry!   
- Créeme se trata de él – Ron agachó la cabeza – algo esta mal.  
  
Hermione caminó de lado a lado de la recamara, se limpió el rostro de las cuantas lágrimas que le habían salido, y miró el rostro triste de Ron, sin saber porque sintió que el le diría la verdad.  
  
- Hermione, yo no tengo porque mentirte. Si Parvati estaba en mi cuarto, fue por mi idea precisamente, por mi estúpida idea, pero te aseguro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no estábamos...  
- Claro que no estabas haciendo nada malo, Ron te olvidas que no tienes novia, a nadie estabas engañando - dejó escapar de su boca Hermione despertando en Ron una furia.  
- ¡MALDICON HERMIONE! ¡QUE NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON ELLA NI CON NADIE! – gritó tan fuerte que lo más seguro era que abajo lo habían escuchado. Hermione lo miró asustada y se sentó en su cama sin quitarle la vista - ¿me vas a escuchar? O sino me voy y no te enterarás de lo que sucedió en el departamento de Colin  
  
Hermione acertó con la cabeza y miró aun con temor a Ron mientras comenzaba a contarle todo, desde la idea que tuvo Ron de ir por Parvati para que los ayudara, hasta lo raro que fueron las palabras de su ex compañera, lo mas raro aun que los dos no se explicaban era el comportamiento de Harry, Hermione se quedó callada como si algo comprendiera a la perfección.  
  
- ¿ahora si me comprendes? – dijo Ron mirando cómo Hermione se levantaba de la cama y miraba por la ventana tratando de armar el rompecabezas de ideas que le invadían - ¿ahora comprendes lo que sucedió con Parvati?, es mas Harry te puede explicar también.  
  
Hermione miró rápido a Ron y agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Hay algo de lo que no te he dicho - La voz de ella quebró por un momento, el miedo le invadió y Ron la miró sin comprender del todo. Él se imaginó que sería grave.  
- Bueno, pero dime primero que me crees lo que paso con Parvati – dijo Ron que no pensaba descansar hasta que ella le creyera.  
- ¡vamos Ron! No comiences, no se trata de ella, ni de los problemas que tu y yo tenemos – Ron miró con temor y guardó silencio, Hermione volvió a ver hacia la ventana –   
- No me sorprende que no sea algo sobre nosotros, hace tiempo que no hablamos de...  
- Por favor, escúchame lo que te tengo que decir – Ron guardó silencio y miró atento a su ex novia – se trata de Harry y Ginny, creo que se lo que sucede ...- Hermione miró a Ron con un gran temor, sabría que el explotaría de rabia - ellos... ellos.. ellos...  
- ¿ellos que Hermione?  
- Ellos tuvieron una relación en Howgarts – dejó escapar rápido ella, Ron no pareció reaccionar – verás, Harry.. y... Ginny.. se miraban a .. escondidas .. en el .. colegio .. ellos.. ellos.  
  
Ron pareció reaccionar, sin embargo Hermione pudo notar cómo una vena de la frente de Ron empezó a saltarle y un tic aparecía en el ojo del pelirrojo  
  
  
  
  
Caminó por el largo pasillo con prisa, su rostro levemente sucio y sin lentes con la misma ropa del día anterior. Abrió la puerta de golpe y seis chicos ya vestidos lo estaban esperando.  
  
- ¡MALDICI"N POTTER QUE TE CREES! – gritó con el seño fruncido el viejo entrenador de la universidad.  
- Lo siento – dijo Harry sin apenas voltearlo a ver, prácticamente lo ignoraba  
- ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LLEGAS TAN TARDE? NO DEBERÍA DE DEJARTE JUGAR, TAN SOLO LO HAGO PORQUE NO QUIERO DEJAR EN RIDÍCULO A LA UNIVERSIDAD!  
  
El entrenador siguió gritándole a Harry mientras el lo ignoraba, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch lo miraban enfadados, en especial Ron que le tiraba miradas asesinas mientras Harry abría su casillero para cambiarse y tomar su escoba que previamente había guardado.  
  
Ron no le habló, después de un severo sermón por el entrenador Anderson, Harry fue el último en dejar los vestidores y montar su escoba. Un complicado hechizo realizado por su entrenador le proporcionaría una buena vista por una hora a falta de sus lentes. El estadio estaba abarrotado y los estadounidenses se miraban nerviosos, aun mas porque la mayoría de los aficionados eran magos y brujas que habían ido a ver el gran partido en donde jugaría Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, dos jugadores de la línea nacional de quidditch.  
  
Ahí estaban, Harry dirigió una mirada rápida a Ron, el estaba furioso y le volteó la cara, pero a Harry no le importó mucho, el parecía flotar sobre su escoba sintiendo el aire frío en la cara mientras que la furia por lo ocurrido aun corría por todo su cuerpo por medio de las venas.  
  
Miró la snitch desde lejos, por alguna razón no estaba nervioso, estaba desconectado al mundo exterior, pero esa era su meta, llegar al destello dorado. Varias veces rozó con el buscador Estadounidense, Harry deseaba derrumbarlo, pero trataba de controlarse.  
  
El partido no fue lo que esteraban, duró apenas 25 minutos y culminó cuando Harry agarró la snitch de manera violenta haciendo que el buscador del equipo contrario cayera desde 5 metros de altura.  
  
- No fue buen partido – dijo Harry soltando la snitch con violencia estrellándose en el suelo,mientras bajaba de su escoba –  
  
Pero a la gente no le parecía importar, la Universidad de Londres había ganado y los festejos dejaban verse en claro que los espectadores estaban felices.  
  
Fue el primero en llegar a los vestidores, los del equipo le siguieron cinco minutos después con excepción de uno, Ron, su ex cuñado diría Harry.  
  
- ¡HARRY! – gritó con fuerza el pelirrojo, pero el de pelos negros ni siquiera se detuvo – HARRY! , MALDICI"N, TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITO ESTUPIDO CUATRO OJOS.  
  
Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, Ron dio un rápido vistazo en los vestidores, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, su escoba estaba tirada al suelo al igual que la capa del uniforme, Harry había desaparecido a propósito.  
  
  
  
  
- Cuando el doctor, dijo señor, lo felicito es un varón, como poder explicarte, como poder explicártelo, el amor de un padre a un hijo no se puede comparar, es mucho mas que todo, si vos sabes - cerró las llaves de la ducha mientras entonaba las últimas notas de una canción muggle de un grupo argentino, y sin esperarse escuchó una melodía desde afuera de su baño, temió por unos segundos que alguien se haya metido a su dormitorio. - ¡SILVIA! – gritó con esperanza de que fuera su compañera de cuarto, pero nadie contestó.  
  
Tomó la toalla y se envolvió en ella rápidamente, trató de escuchar desde la puerta pero todo parecía normal, sin embargo con cautela tomó su varita que se hallaba entre sus ropas sucias y abrió la puerta con el corazón acelerándose, volvió a escuchar una melodía.  



	26. Demasiada Presión

**IMPORTANTES NOTAS DE LA  AUTORA:**

Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón, no disculpas, sino perdón por no haber actualizado con anterioridad, aunque  me siento que no tengo vergüenza  ya que tengo casi seis meses  sin siquiera escribirles y decirles  que  me encuentro viva.  Por  una parte me encuentro muy contenta porque creí que ustedes habían olvidado mi fic, sin embargo al revisar mi  libro de visitas me he equivocado rotundamente,  y  eso me hace sentirme mas miserable  de lo que ya me sentía. Les  agradezco el  que  cada uno de ustedes se hayan tomado el tiempo para dejarme un recado (que en su mayoría  fueron para  pedirme que actualizara), no hay  palabras  con que  describir lo  feliz que me han  hecho todos ustedes al dejarme u recordatorio y  el animarme  a volver  a  escribir, porque  hace  un poco mas de  seis meses había decidido  dejar de escribir.

Se que no es justificación ni pretexto el hecho de que el año pasado fue el peor  año de toda mi vida, pero deseo compartir con ustedes el conocimiento  de una  de las  causas por las cuales paré de  escribir.   Hay  ocasiones  en la vida que las cosas  se tornan  demasiado  negras, el 2003  fue sin duda alguna el  año mas negro de mi vida, el perder a una persona muy querida  no me  ató las manos para sentarme  a escribir, pero si me  ató el corazón y  de cierta forma  mi mente, no podía concentrarme hacia la historia, tal  fue mi dolor  que llegue  a sentirme  culpable  el  llegar  y empezar  a escribir de nuevo, (a sido lo mas loco que me ha ocurrido)…. Es  demasiado difícil  para mi escribir todo esto, porque en mucho tiempo  he  evitado el tema  y he fingido estar bien. Cuando uno suele pensar  que las cosas son para  siempre  se olvida  de recordarles  a las personas  "cuanto las queremos y lo importante  que  es para nosotros  el que estén a un lado", desgraciadamente  mi frialdad  y mi pena  hicieron que jamás pudiera yo siquiera decirle a esta persona  cuanto la quise, se fue si que yo siquiera le haya dicho  un adiós, ….  Pero esta bien porque  yo se que nos veremos algún día, yo se que él está  en algún lugar a un lado de Lennon, Harrison o Hendrix  tocando su  guitarra. 

            Por lo tanto quiero dedicar este  fic  a  esa persona  que  convivió gran parte de mi vida  a un lado  mío,  de hoy en adelante me comprometo a terminar este fic aunque  los próximos capítulos sean una porquería.

**    Isaac P.**

** Sep 1978 -     Sep 2003**

****

Siempre   te  querrá tu prima  Isa. Apenas  me está  cayendo el  veinte que ya no te veré más en la casa de la nana

Bueno,  aquí va… espero no decepcionarlos demasiado…  bueno .. solo un poco

Nota: el nombre del capitulo  no  significa mas que la  canción que dio inspiración a este capitulo,  un caso que  a veces  suelen pasarnos y que no deberían de suceder.

**Capitulo 26**

**Demasiada Presión**

- **_Cuando  el doctor,  dijo señor, lo felicito es un varón, como poder  explicarte, como poder  explicártelo, el amor  de un padre  a un hijo no se puede comparar, es mucho mas que todo, si vos  sabes  -_**  cerró  las  llaves  de  la  ducha mientras entonaba las últimas notas  de una  canción muggle  de un grupo argentino,  y  sin  esperarse escuchó una melodía  desde  afuera  de su baño, temió por unos segundos que alguien se  haya metido a su dormitorio.  - ¡SILVIA! – gritó  con esperanza  de que fuera su compañera   de cuarto, pero  nadie contestó.**__**

****

Tomó la  toalla y se envolvió en ella rápidamente,   trató de escuchar desde la puerta pero  todo parecía normal,  sin embargo  con  cautela  tomó  su varita que se hallaba entre  sus  ropas sucias y abrió la  puerta  con el corazón acelerándose,  volvió a  escuchar una  melodía,  la misma de la cajita  de  madera de Harry, hecho un vistazo  y no había nadie.

- AAAAAA – gritó  aun envuelta  en su toalla, escurriéndole  agua del cabello - ¡¡MALDICI"N, MADITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES  TOCAR LA PUERTA COMO LA GENTE DECENTE?

- Yo....  lo siento – dejó escapar el joven que estaba sentado justo  en el piso como solía  hacerlo  en esa habitación, recargado en la  cama, jugando con un cofre de madera entre sus manos y con la cara sucia.

- ¿sucede algo Lennon? -  el tono  de   voz  de Paulina  cambio, miró los ojos  esmeraldas de Harry  y  sujetó fuerte  la toalla  que envolvía su cuerpo y miró de forma  compasiva a  su amigo.

Harry   lo negó con la  cabeza,  Paulina se sentó  en la  cama.  Justo  enfrente  de él, el chico no quería  levantar el  rostro,  parecía encontrar  interesante el suelo mientras que por su rostro dos  lágrimas  recorrían  por su mejilla, la  morena se quedó  callada, parecía comprender.

- Lo se - habló después de   unos  15 segundos la chica morena – Silvia me ha contado  todo lo sucedido en la madrugada.

El  chico se animó  a levantar la vista  y ver   a  Paulina, inmediatamente después  volvía  su mirada  al suelo.

- Le  preguntaste ¿cierto?- preguntó Paulina  mientras el chico  parecía negarle -  le preguntaste  que había ocurrido con lo que tu ya sabes... el  bebe.

Harry sintió una furia por todo su cuerpo,  Paulina tuvo que  agachar la cabeza cuando  le pasó  casi rozando el cofre de madera y se  estrellaba  en la pared y caía aparentemente  destrozado.

- ¡Créeme lo siento! Pero no puedes  estar  así, no puedes Harry,  -  levantó la voz  la morena  algo molesta

- TODOS  TRATAN DE DECIR  LO MISMO  " LO SIENTO HARRY"  TODOS  ME VIERON LA CARA DE IDIOTA, TODO  EL MUNDO CREE  TENER  DERECHO SOBRE MI VIDA, SE ENTROMETEN Y  TOMAN DECISIONES POR MI, YO YA SOY HOMBRE, ¡¡¡ MALDITA SEA!!!  NO SOY UN NIÑO.. NO LO SOY...

- Yo.. creeme, no se que sucedió y  ...  bueno ... no  te pido que hables porque se  que lo que sea  es difícil , pero... Lennon, me  preocupas -  por  alguna  razón estas palabras  que  venían de Paulina  le  recordó   a Harry demasiado  a Hermione.

Volvió  a tirarse al suelo  y   miró a la morena con enojo.

- ¿y que me dices  de ti? ¿ehh? Ayer  estabas  demasiado  borracha 

- eso es  distinto – contestó  Paulina  que  ya se había levantado  de la cama – eso fue..

- ¿distinto? Te tomaste una maldita  botella  de  vodka.

- Wisky

- Bueno  wisky  o lo que sea, pero  eso fue un error, yo.. veras.. me  sentía mal.

Harry la  vio de forma  severa,   y limpió   su rostro con las  mangas de su  suéter,  Paulina caminó hacia  donde estaba el cofre  casi destrozado y  volteó a  ver  a  Harry algo molesta.

- No vuelvas a destruir algo que no sepas que  es lo que es  con exactitud -  recogió  el cofre mientras que Harry por primera  vez  le  daba una mirada y  algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

- Creo que el wisky te puso de mal humor  -  Harry miró  acercarse a  la chica con el  cofre en la mano y sintió como si  momentáneamente  se  arrepintiera  por lo que había hecho –

- _Reparo  _- Paulina miró  rápidamente  a  Harry simulando estar  enojada, con su varita había   reconstruido el cofre – el  wisky   no pone  de mal humor, pero  ¡prometo no  volver  a tomar!  Te  lo aseguro.. yo  estaba  realmente  dolida.__

Harry no quiso preguntarle ya nada, el  realmente  se sentía mal, sentía como  si  su corazón estuviera  apunto  de  explotarle de lo rápido que  le palpitaba  y eso mismo le provocaba una sensación de  inestabilidad  demasiado grande, miró las manos de Paulina que  jugueteaba con el cofre, sintió  la sensación de  abrirlo.

- Apuesto  a que nunca habías  visto esto -  Paulina  acercó el cofre al rostro de  Harry

- ¿qué es? – preguntó  casi como susurro Harry.

Era un  leve dibujo justo en  la  ranura del cofre  dibujado  con mucho cuidado  y precisión,  parecían ser  el rostro de una  mujer y de un hombre dentro de una media luna y de un sol, era muy pequeño para   saberlo con exactitud, volteó y vio a Paulina buscando una respuesta.

- es un sol y una luna -   dijo Paulina  deteniéndose   la  toalla con la mano que  tenía  desocupada - ¿vez?

- Eso creí que era.

- ¿tienes idea  de lo que significa? – preguntó  Paulina mientras Harry  lo negaba. -  me  imagine que no sabrías, es  la imagen de la  Leyenda  de los amantes.

El chico miró con mas curiosidad el cofre, _un sol y una luna, _ la chica morena tomó asiento.

- Sabia  que no tenías  ni idea de lo que era

- Bueno,  ¿y todo eso que tiene que ver conmigo? 

- Mas de lo que tu crees.

Paulina   tomó su varita  mencionando  _alohomora_, algo que  Harry no había  hecho  antes.

- ¿Recuerdas el medallón  que tiene  Ginny? – volteo  a verlo  la chica,  mientras él a  escuchar el nombre   ese  sentía como por dentro su cuerpo se ponía en una revolución de sentimientosrecordando lo sucedido y ni siquiera  se tomó la molestia de contestarle  a su amiga.

- Pues  bueno,  el  medallón es el complemento del cofre que se hizo para guardarlo. Esos medallones  suelen tener  gran poder  que es  a causa de su hechizo y de la piedra  por  el que son  hechizo, el cofre  tan solo  duerme el poder cuando  el  medallón no es utilizado.

- Ya  antes me había imaginado  eso, pero a mi eso no me interesa -  Harry se levantó  y   se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar siquiera  a su amiga.

Algo lo detuvo,  sintió como si la piel se le erizaba  y un sentimiento similar  al que sintió en la tarde del día anterior, frente  a aquella  ventana le invadía  por todo su  pecho,  era  la  canción, unas notas  de una melodía  japonesa  y sin cerrar los  ojos se  trasportó  a Hogwarts, aquel  sueño  que tuvo en  verano en  la  madriguera, recordó seguir  a  Ginny por sus pasillos  sin  gente  el  las pinturas,   tan solo guiándose por su voz que cantaba algo que ahora seguía  la misma tonada.

****

**_Close your eyes, have no fear…._**__

- ¿es  verdad que la reconoces? – Harry se detuvo y volteó   hacia Paulina que sostenía el cofre  abierto – es  una canción de lo  mas popular de lo que tu crees.

La morena  cerró  el cofre y con  un  movimiento de  varita prendió un viejo tocadiscos que estaba  al fondo de la habitación.

- Te lo dije, pero tu no me  escuchaste, una vez  te lo mencione, pero tenías mucha prisa para darte  cuenta.

La misma  melodía invadió el cuarto, ahora salía  de un viejo tocadiscos, Harry miró  a su compañera   de  forma  desesperante,  no  le  valía del todo, quería saber mas  al respecto y  el corazón empezó ahora  a latirle mas  fuerte hasta hacerlo marear.

- Es  una canción de  John  Lennon,  "Beautiful Boy", quien  sea que  la haya  metido  dentro  de este cofre , fue una estupenda idea

- ¿me  explicarás que demonios  es la   "leyenda de los amantes"? –preguntó Harry  regresándose y sentándose en la orilla  de la  cama con el corazón  hecho  nudo

Paulina solo rió y se paró  aun  sosteniendo  la  toalla que le envolvía el cuerpo.

- Se que no  será fácil que la entiendas.

- ¿porque siempre   tienes  que saber tu todo?

- No es que  todo lo sepa yo Lennon,  es mas fácil  de lo que parece,  para  ti todo lo que  es  desconocido   no lo es para mi, porque es   parte de  mi cultura, para ti lo mas  fácil  es lo mas difícil de comprender para mi.

La chica   morena caminó hacia  una cómoda y abrió un cajón. Harry no logró   ver  el objeto que sacaba con claridad  a falta de sus lentes y Paulina con  confianza  se lo aventó.

- Míralo – le dijo la morena  mientras  tomaba un sepillo y se  peinaba   su cabellera mojada –

- ¿y que es esto? – Harry enfocó   su vista con un poco de trabajo  y distinguió  ya en su mano lo que  era un  pequeño collar  de   barro cocido con formas  raras y  con un dije   también de  barro cocido de un sol y una luna unidos.

- ¿ves? Es de lo mas  común de lo que creías, es  un icono ya  de mi cultura

- oh ya  veo  - dijo sin importancia  Harry dejando el  collar  a un lado –

- míralo – insistió la morena - míralo,  es mas de lo que tu crees.

Paulina  abrió otro cajón y sacó lo que era una prenda  íntima y se la  puso por debajo de  la toalla que la envolvía,  Harry siquiera se preocupó por lo que veía.

- Mira, te   explicaré  lo que sucede. Es un poco  larga la  leyenda pero hermosa

Paulina  comenzó a  hablar, en verdad  a Harry no le interesaba  lo que  ella  le  tenía que contar, hasta  que algo  llamó  la  atención  y  empezó a  escucharla.

- ........la hija  del  emperador  azteca huyó con el  guerrero, ambos  se  internaron en la selva y con el tiempo nació   su primogénito, sin embargo las predicciones    no fueron buenas, la guerra entre los grandes imperios   se avecinaba y los primeros  en sufrirla fueron  la joven pareja y  su hijo. Ambos  lucharon para  defenderlo, pero nadie puede  luchar  contra mas de doscientos  guerreros , y su hijo les fue  arrebatado  a  la  edad de un año; la princesa  lucho contra  aquellos que  le querían  arrebatar a su hijo y antes  de morir   hizo un  hechizo difícil  e increíble, que no impidió  que se llevaran a su hijo pero si le  salvó la vida.

- ¡me suena muy familiar la  historia!  - interrumpió  Harry  mirando  a la morena.

- Espera  Lennon,  es  distinta a  la tuya  aunque se parezca. La  princesa realizó un hechizo en donde  no permitiría  que sus almas  descansaran hasta que su hijo estuviera  a  salvo, así  que cuando  la  joven pareja  falleció, sus  espíritus fueron  a  parar  en dos  astros que vigilaban a su mundo,  ella  fue  a parar  a la luna y él al sol, en donde lo cuidarían día y noche hasta que el pequeño  cumplió 10 años en manos de los enemigos entre maltratos y odio, fue entonces cuando un gran suceso que  cambió  la  historia de mis antepasados ,  y fue   un  eclipse de sol y  luna, justo cuando el pequeño  pudo  escapar y llegar hacia  en donde su destino le señalaba, ser el próximo  gran guerrero y emperador  del pueblo de sus padres, esa figura  que está  grabada en ese cofre  es la imagen que lograron  captar los  aztecas y símbolo  de la  unión del amor en mi país,  ¿ves   mi collar?, esta  agrietado,  yo lo hice cuando  me enteré que  esta esperando un hijo – dijo la chica con nostalgia – 

El ojiverde  abrió el cofre y se sorprendió   al ver lo que había  dentro de él, jamás  imaginó  ver  a una pequeña  figura que sobresalía de    el cofre  sobre una leve  pista dentro de  esta, era la figura de una mujer que danzaba al ritmo de la música  oriental, pelirroja cargando a  un  pequeño de  unos dos años  de  cabello  negro,  Harry inmediatamente  identificó.

- ¿entiendes? -  le  preguntó la   morena  viendo detenidamente a su amigo.

- trato de  hacerlo mas  seguido – contestó Harry sin siquiera  quitarle  el ojo  a la pieza que   tenía entre sus manos.

Sintió que parte  de su alma se  derramaba  en ese  lugar,  no sintió cuando pero Paulina  se había levantado   a cambiarse y de repente la vio  ya vestida,   mientras el  recordaba lo que  en la tarde  del día siguiente había ocurrido y sintió   como parte de su  vida se  iba sin avisarle, y apareciera un capítulo de una historia  que  ni siquiera  era la suya. Pensó por un momento en lo que haría, pero  no tenía ni  idea  de  saberlo exactamente, aun sentía   un odio  incontrolable.

Sin  saber cómo salió Paulina, la puerta  se abrió y apareció  ella   cambiada, por lo visto Harry  se había  quedado mas  del  tiempo  que el  creía pensando, y la morena lo vio  con  un  cariño mas  maternal que  de  amistad.

- Lennon – susurró con cuidado la  morena – necesito que   seas  sensato y pienses un momento.

Harry la miró sin  comprender del todo,  volvió su vista hacia el cofre  de madera que tenía en las manos.

- Harry -  volvió  a  hablarle Paulina , e inmediatamente  volteó  a  verla, algo  tramaba esta  chica -  Hay  alguien que esta  afuera y quiere  hablar contigo.

- ¡no! – dijo  Harry  con temor.

- Vamos  Harry, ella está preocupada  por ti

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO! Y MAS SI SE  TRATA DE ELLA, ¿QUÉ  DIABLOS QUIERES HACER?

- Vamos  Lennon, tu  me lo acabas de decir,   ya  estas  grande, tienes   19 años, le  dejaré pasar.

- ¡PAULINA! ,  ¡LO  HE DICHO!, NO QUIERO  VERLA,,  QUE NO.. NO  ENTIENDES NADA  ¡¡¡ NO TE  METAS  EN ESTO!! – gritó con furia   Harry con el corazón acelerado y con un temor a  verla  y  a  no contenerse  a  desquitarse.

Pero  Paulina ya había salido del cuarto y le había llamado a  la chica que estaba  afuera, Harry sintió como la  sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza y  comenzaba a  ponerse  nervioso.  

Y la vio,  tan hermosa como siempre, no  pudo hacerle nada, sus ojos se miraban hinchados  por  las lágrimas,  un poco mas  gordita que  antes  y  bien peinada.

Tartamudeó, no hubo palabra   para   decirle  lo mal que se sentía,   tampoco pudo  ocultar sus sentimientos  y   empezaba  a  temblar.

Paulina  cerró la puerta   saliéndose  antes y dejando a la pareja   dentro, ella  tan solo   le sonrió levemente y lo  abrazó,  Harry  no pudo  impedir soltar unas lágrimas, se sentía  a salvo  después de mucho tiempo, ella parecía mas tranquila  que otros días  atrás mientras el  se consolaba como un niño pequeño.

- ¡perdóname  Harry!, por favor  perdóname – dijo la chica mientras se le  resbalaban unas lágrimas por  sus mejillas.

- Yo..  ¿por qué  he  de  hacerlo? – dijo confundido Harry –

- Porque  te  he dejado solo, debí  de haber  estado contigo  todo este tiempo, jamás dejarte, me  considero mala  persona , se supone que como amiga  tuya  debí de   estar  a tu lado cuando  mas lo necesitabas – rió tristemente.

-  Vamos Hermione..  ¿te haz  preguntado  porque estas  aquí  conmigo en este momento?

Hermione sonrió y dejó escapar  otras lágrimas   mas   aferrándose  a su amigo  fuertemente  hasta que  Harry  calló rendido   dormido  entre los  brazos  de su amiga.

Se abrió súbitamente la puerta, los ojos grandes y negros de Silvia  voltearon con precisión  por donde  ahora Paulina  había entrado.

- ¿Dónde  demonios  te habías metido? – dijo Silvia molesta- ni siquiera eres buena para  decirnos en donde  dormirás.

- Estuve con  Gordon – dijo rápidamente  Paulina sin siquiera  voltear  a ver.

- ¿tan  rápido?

- ¿tan  rápido que? –  justo en ese momento Paulina  volteaba  a  ver  a  su amiga – ahhh , no Silvia, se lo que estas pensando y no, no dormí  con  Gordon,  solo dormí en su  departamento y porque el no estaba, veras ¡Lennon estaba  realmente   mal.

- Harry Paulina, se llama   Harry, ya  es hora que   empieces  a  llamarle  por su nombre,

- Como sea, a el no le desagradas que le diga  Lennon – Paulina sacó   unas  prendas y las metió   con rapidez  a su mochila – ¿crees que Ron esté en su cuarto

- No  lo creo, él esta… ¿Por qué  lo  dices?

- Necesito  sacar ropa  para Lennon

- No creo que Ron te deje  entrar, no hasta que le digas  donde  se ha  metido Harry, el lo ha  estado  buscando desde  ayer – dijo  Silvia con  tono molesto 

- Pues  será  mejor    que  ni le digas nada,   no quiero  que haya una masacre

- No mas de la que  se merece – Contestó  Silvia  con  el  ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura

- ¿A que  te  refieres  con eso? -  Paulina dejaba la mochila  aun lado, se puso  frente  a  la morena  con   una vista  retadora

- A que no  le  caería nada mal  a  Harry una   buena  golpiza, se  la merece después de lo  que  le hizo  a Ginny

- Pero  Silvia, si ni siquiera sabes  lo que  Harry le hizo a  Ginny,  ¡no puedo  creer que pienses   en  que Harry reciba una paliza cuando no sabes lo que realmente  ocurrió! 

- ¿ y  acaso tu lo sabes? –dijo con un poco de  sarcasmo  Silvia - ¿Harry te lo contó? – preguntó Silvia  retando a   la  otra morena 

- No,  no  me  lo ha dicho, no es  algo que se necesite  contar para   saberlo.

- No Paulina, estas  apoyando a la persona  incorrecta

- Aquí no  se  trata de apoyar a la persona  incorrecta ¿te  fijas? – paulina se echo la mochila  al hombro con fuerza – tu apoyas  a que  Harry sea golpeado y  yo simplemente  apoyo a "mi amigo" a    que salga  de la crisis

- ¿y como?¿lo llevaras  a  beber  tal y como tu acostumbras a  salir de tus   crisis? – rió Silvia  sarcástica y el rostro de Paulina se puso pálido y serio, Silvia  dejó de reír y supo que había metido   la pata.

Paulina salió de la habitación cerrando  la puerta con violencia, mientras  Silvia  se  arrepentía  de su último comentario  hacia  Paulina

- ….. y quiero  metro y medio de cuartilla sobre el  tema sobre  el tema visto ahora,, ahhh y por  favor  señor Sullivan, los partidos de quidditch no son  un pretexto para llegar  tarde.

Los pocos alumnos que habían asistido  a  clases,  caminaban como zombies  por  los salones  y jardines, a causa  de las   fiestas   nocturnas que  se  celebraban  a nombre  de las  derrotas  o  victorias  del campeonato  universitario de quidditch.

- Señor Weasley, permítame un minuto – dijo  con  determinación  el maestro.

- ¡Si señor   Smith? – se   acercó el  pelirrojo.

- Señor  Weasley ¿sabe la razón por la cual el señor  Potter no  vio  a  clases?

Ron pensó  por unos cuantos  segundos y se  puso rojo del coraje

- No  tengo  ni  la menor idea  

- Pues dígale   que una  falta mas  y que  se  ahorre   de  volver  a mi clase.

Ron vio   partir  a su maestro y  después de  salir del salón y  pasear por  los jardines  solitarios de la escuela, una imagen  de una chica no muy alta,  bien  vestida, con el cabello suelto y bien peinado, un poco mas llenita   de lo  acostumbrado  y  sintió como su estómago  aun se seguía  sacudiendo  con violencia   cada  vez que la miraba, igual  que cuando tenía  14 años.

- Hola – Hermione  apenas  se  acercó con  cautela al reconocer  el  enojo  evidente  de  Ron  acumulado en su  rostro  rojo  - ¿sucede algo?

- ¿QUE SI SUCEDE ALGO? ¡Claro que no,  no  sucede nada! Solo estoy furioso por lo que  el que  creía "mi amigo" me  ha  dado  la  espalda y me ha  negado  en dos días.

- Vamos  Ron, yo vi  a  Harry  y realmente   estaba  mal, solo es cuestión de que se recuperes para que  salga, apuesto a  que…

- Apuesto a que  me  está   huyendo – se  adelantó a  decir  Ron – yo mismo se lo advertí hace mucho, que si  le hacía  algo a   Ginny…… el…..  -  Ron  chocó un  puño  con  la  palma  de  su otra  mano.

- No digas eso  Ron,   te   estas adelantando a los hechos sin siquiera  dejar que  te  expliquen como sucedieron las cosas -  justificó Hermione

- ¿si? ¿y como quieres que  me  tranquilice? Sin siquiera he podido  ver  a  Ginny.

- Pues si quieres  verla  solo tienes  que voltear  para verla.

Ron no comprendió  al principio pero volteó  para  atrás  y ahí estaba, con el rostro limpio  de maquillaje, las   pecas se hacían mas notorias  que  nunca  antes al igual  que la tristeza, el pelo  estaba  agarrado descuidadamente  en una cola y  sonriendo tristemente se  acercó  a  la pareja.

- Ho-hola – apenas  se logró escuchar  de una voz  algo quebradiza  de  Ginny

- ¿estas bien? – dijo Ron con el tono protector mientras palmeaba  torpemente la espalda  de  Ginny. Hermione no  lo había  visto  tan preocupado por  ella  desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ginny se limitó a  sonreír  tratando de ocultar su  dolor mientras   bajaba la mirada al suelo, luego admitió, Hermione  la miraba un poco  sorprendida.

-  ¿Porque  Harry y  tú se   pelearon? – preguntó  sin rodeos   Hermione  ha pesar  de los gestos que   en ese momento  hacía  Ron para  que no  hablase de eso.

- Creí que  "tu" amigo  te lo  había dicho – contestó  Ron a Hermione con tono golpeado

- Vamos Ron, no empieces  a juzgar  a  Harry – Hermione se miraba  bastante interesada  en la respuesta  de Ginny

- Si Ron, Harry  no tiene la culpa  - dijo con la vista  abajo la pelirroja mientras  Ron la miraba con los ojos desorbitados –

- ¡No lo defiendas  Virginia! – levantó la  voz el pelirrojo

- no lo defiendo Ron, solo digo la verdad , Harry no tiene la culpa de nada, soy  yo la que  decidió 

Hermione  la miró como si  lograra   comprender, por primera  vez no se encontraba  apoyando  de costumbre  a Ginny, sino al moreno de ojos verde.

- Harry  y yo… Harry y yo terminamos definitivamente – Ginny pareció  soltar  estas  palabras con mucho sacrificio  y tanto como Ron como Hermione no parecieron comprender  del todo, o mejor dicho, esperaban que  Ginny hablara  mas, pero a  duras penas  a la pelirroja  le  salía  la voz.

- Eso lo sabemos – hablo  un poco  ruda  Hermione

- Bueno, será mejor que  les explique  ¿verdad?  -  Ginny tomó aire mientras  que sentía como las miradas  de su hermano y su  ex cuñada  la intimidaban un poco, dejó   escapar un gran suspiro  y cerró  los ojos  para  tomar  valor 

- ¡QUE! – se  expresó el pelirrojo

La voz  de  Ginny estaba tan quebrada  que no  se le había entendido nada

- Si, - dijo con más  valor – lo deje yo, por alguien mas…. Mas importante

- ¿estas hablando en serio? – le preguntó su hermano

- si-  el rostro de  Hermione se contorsionó un poco y dejo escapar un bufido fuerte  y Ginny  continuó hablando –

- hay alguien que ahora – dejó escapar un suspiro y sus ojos se le cristalizaron – ahora … ocupa  mi tiempo y mi corazón.

- ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS  HABLAS? ¡A QUE TE  REFIERES CON  TODA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ? – gritó Hermione  algo histérica, Ron  la miró desconcertado

- Hermione,  no era mi intención de ……

- ¿tu intención? ¿acaso  lo haz visto?¡claro que no !si siquiera haz  venido, Harry esta destrozado…..

- ¿y tu como crees que yo…… - trató de hablar  Ginny, pero Hermione levantó la voz mas fuerte quitándole la palabra.

- Y yo que  creía que  lo querías, que  realmente sentías algo por el

- Hermione… - dijo Ron para que ella parara  al ver  el rostro de su hermana realmente  triste.

- Pero  veo que no, todo el mundo  primero pensó en ti Ginny, en que  si terminaban sería culpa de Harry y no tuya, que "tu" serías la  herida y no él, todo el mundo  te quería proteger  pero no es así, tu ni siquiera  viste los sentimientos de él, ni siquiera  te importo que….

- ¡BASTA HERMIONE! – gritó con desesperación Ron mientras Hermione miraba el rostro de  Ginny  lleno de lágrimas 

- ¡Vamos  Hermione, sígueme gritando, sígueme diciendo  todo esto y mas  - dijo gritando a duras penas Ginny , los pocos estudiantes que  estaban cerca  empezaban a  percatarse  de lo ocurrido - ¡Vamos  Ron, no la detengas, me lo merezco, sígueme diciendo mas  de lo que no sabes, sígueme diciendo  todo lo que soy, si quieres échame una maldición pero nada  hará que me  aparte  de James, nadie hará que me  aparte  de mi…..

Ginny se  detuvo y vio  como  los ojos  de  Ron se   clavaban en ella, igual que los  de Hermione y comprendió hasta donde había  hablado

- Con tu  que  Ginny, vamos termina – dijo  Ron alentándola a que terminara.

Pero  Ginny no pudo  seguir  hablando y  prefirió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible,

- ¿Viste lo que  causaste? – dijo Ron  a Hermione molesto

Hermione parecía  comprender las palabras que habían salido de Ginny, comprendió los  sollozos  de Harry y miró  corre a  Ginny con sus ojos castaños medio cristalizados.

Por  alguna extraña razón el corazón le palpitaba aun demasiado rápido, justo desde hace  dos días  desde que se había  enterado que era papá.

Se encontraba en un  no muy moderno departamento de su  entrenador de la  liga nacional, Gordon McGregor  y ahora ya había recuperado sus  anteojos, miraba  a todas partes del departamento  el montón de  trofeos y medallas y demás premios del que ahora era su amigo.

La puerta  se  abrió y una  muchacha  chaparrita  morena entró a la habitación.

- Lo siento Lennon, pero Scott me detuvo, tu sabes, con su interrogatorio preguntándome  donde había pasado la noche  y demás…

- No te preocupes Paulina, - contestó Harry con voz sensata  después de más  de 48 horas 

- ¿ya comiste algo?

- No tengo hambre

- Vamos Lennon, tienes que comer algo, te preparare unos huevos rancheros – dijo con carisma la morena

- ¿sabes algo de…. – Harry  no se animó a preguntar , Paulina pareció comprender

- solo me  enteré que de  que hoy habrá una fiesta, eso es  todo

- ohh – apenas   salió  de  Harry

- será en el sexto piso del  dormitorio, como siempre

- bien- dijo  de nuevo Harry

- están invitados varios  chicos de  diferentes selecciones – Paulina  hablaba con cierto encanto tratando de  animar al ojiverde

- ¿quieres  toparte con Robbie? No me  importaría darle otra golpiza – dijo Harry sin importancia, recordándole  a  Paulina que  iría su ex novio a la fiesta y el rostro de ella palideció y  negó con la cabeza

- no,  bueno, yo solo decía – Paulina se metió a la cocina, mientras Harry encontraba mas interesante la  ventana

- bueno – gritó  desde la cocina  la chica -  espero no tener que pagarte  el favor   que me hiciste  tu al defenderme y tener que ir yo a  echarle unos hechizos   a  Ginny – Bromeó la morena esperando  una sonrisa de Harry, pero en cambio descubrió una mirada  de  ira por parte  de él – vamos, solo bromeaba,

La próxima media hora  no hablaron  y Harry se concentró en  el raro  omelet  de huevo con salsa de  tomate con sazón fuerte  muy bueno.

- creó que sería buena idea salir un rato,  tu entiendes, ir a la fiesta – dijo Harry  como tratando de  reponer  lo que le había dicho a  la morena  antes –

Paulina  sonrió.

- tal vez encuentre otro idiota con quien desquitarme  - dijo Harry con algo que parecía una  sonrisa  en sus labios.

Sus ojos azules índigo  brillaron con gran intensidad y los juguetes  dejaron de ser su  prioridad, los aventó y alzó sus dos manitas al aire con una gran sonrisa para que su madre le levantara

Era lo único que  en realidad  ahora le importaba, James  estaba sonriendo sano y salvo, una gran sonrisa después  de mucho tiempo apareció en su rostro.

- mam –mam  - logró decir  con júbilo el pequeño, Ginny  lo abraz

- si  James, mami está aquí – Ginny volteo hacia el fondo y una figura conocida estaba recargada en la pared, mostrando su rostro afilado mientras sus cabellos platinados  caían con  elegancia sobre su cara.

- Tuve que venir para verlo con mis propios  ojos –dejó  soltar  Draco y la sonrisa de Ginny desapareció –  y por suerte me encontré con un  niño sano y mas grande

Draco sonrió y  Ginny caminó  hacia el y lo abrazó, el sencillamente se  sintió incómodo como de costumbre, aun no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras  de  cariño

- ¡Te  he extrañado! – exclamó Ginny después  de  separarse aun con el pequeño en brazos.

- Pues no parece, no me haz  escrito!

- Bueno, he tenido un par de cosas que  hacer  por aqu

- ¿Cómo salir con Potter? – Draco  dio en el  gancho, el rostro de Ginny tristemente se contorsionó – Vamos  Ginny, ya lo veníamos venir

- lo se, pero debí de habérselo dicho desde antes y no esperar que él se enterara como se enteró 

- Dumbledore  me  lo contó, San Potter  es un completo idiota por haber reaccionado  de  esa  forma, creí que reaccionaria diferente, mas… mas, mas  Potter.

Ginny se quedó  callada y agacho la cabeza, James pareció comprender que era plática de  adultos y se quedó callado observando a su padrino como si tuviera  algo  realmente interesante

- ¿y tu, que me vez? – dijo Draco en tono duro y directo al pequeño, James dejó escapar una gran risa – no debería de darte risa, ven  vamos, - Draco  tomó al pequeño de los brazos de su madre y se hizo a un lado,

Fue entonces cuando Ginny notó al final de la cocina, sentado  con una  botella de  Wisky de fuego a Sirius, y fue  hacia donde  estaba  él, se miraba algo demacrado y triste

- ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó la pelirroja

- nada – contestó apenas  Sirius  sin verla a los ojos

- buen motivo entonces para tomar ¿te puedo  acompañar? – Sirius  le hizo  el  ademán  de que tomara  asiento y Ginny puso  un poco en un vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago, sintió como la bebida le pasaba ardiendo de la  garganta hasta  el estómago, en realidad  nunca había sido muy buena  bebiendo, Draco la observó desde la esquina de la sala

Sirius  no habló y Ginny supo porque 

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo la pelirroja  y el rostro de Sirius se levantó a  verla – yo tampoco entiendo porque actuó de esa manera  Sirius

- Ginny, tienes que ponerte en sus zapatos, el no sabía  que tenía un hijo y que la última persona que se lo esperaba era de ti

- Lo se

- ¿entonces? Harry se siente engañado y yo para el colmo me encuentro justo aquí, alrededor de todo lo que lo confunde, sin siquiera ayudarle  a entender.

- Y sin contar que  es un inmaduro – interrumpió Draco  aun con James en brazos, Sirius  le miró  con ira y Ginny temió que fuera  a  sacar su varita,

- Tu que sabes, tu  eres un  Malfoy – gritó Sirius – Aun no se como estas aqu

- No digas nada  Sirius,  Draco  cumple el mismo papel que tu,  es el padrino de mi hijo 

- No se como pudiste hacerlo padrino, si tan solo Harry supiese que……

- Potter no se enterará de quien soy – interrumpió Draco,- si siquiera se  ha preocupado por su hijo, menos por quien diablos sea el padrino. Aun no se porque actuó de esa manera tan infantil, si no se le ha pedido que  cumpla con  su obligación de padre

Ginny agacho  la  cabeza, las palabras de Draco ha pesar de ser tan ciertas le provocaban una gran tristeza incontrolable y unas ganas infinitas de  llorar.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo  - lo justificó Sirius

- ¿A que? ¿A que  madure y a  que  traten de hacerle algo  al niño para que se  de cuenta  de  que es  su hijo?

- ¡Basta! – gritó  Ginny Con desesperación - ¡BASTA! No quiero escuchar absolutamente nada ni de Harry ni del peligro  que  tiene James, ¿es que acaso no comprenden? ¿no se supone que debo de hacer algo?  ¡no! ni siquiera  se lo debo de hacer ni como actuar, no se si deba de huir, no se si después de todo esto James corra peligro, no se nada, no se que  va a  pasar conmigo ni con mi hijo – Ginny se levantó y tanto como Sirius  como Draco miraron el rostro rojo de  coraje  de Ginny, los  grandes ojos de James se  abrieron y echó un grito de protesta mientras  dejaba caer  el juguete que tenía en sus manos.

- No se que debo de hacer – agachó la cabeza  Ginny – ¿se supone que tengo que hablar con el? Dijo con lágrimas aun en sus  ojos y con  voz casi dulce

- ¡NO! – dijo rudamente Draco- ni se te ocurra  buscarlo

- ¿Por qué  diablos no? – reclamó Sirius  a la respuesta de Draco

- Porque tu no estuviste con ella  todo el año pasado – Draco se  acercó  con los brazos ocupados por James  hacia Ginny, Sirius  nunca había visto  una mirada de compasión de un Malfoy hacia un  Weasley como ahora.

- Ginny – susurró Draco -  perdona por decirte la verdad, pero tu más  grande error fue volver con ese Potter – dijo  con desprecio – si tu no  hubieras vuelto con él no tuvieras que explicarle nada, es mas, no tienes porqué darle  explicación alguna, no se la merece.

A la pelirroja se le escapó una lágrima mientras Sirius  bufando de coraje se  levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas  a eso? – preguntó  con  violencia  Sirius

- porque Potter siquiera se tomó  la molestia de verla cuando Ginny fue  atacada  por el señor tenebroso, mucho menos le importo sus  sentimientos. El se encontraba  demasiado ocupado con "Cho Chang"

Ese nombre  le calló de peso a  Ginny, que inmediatamente sintió como el corazón se  le desgarraba y una furia corría por sus venas. Sirius  miró a  Draco de manera que comprendió y no dijo nada, tan solo le arrebato a James  y se hizo a un lado.

- ¿ya te habías  olvidado de ella, verdad? –dijo Draco a  Ginny

- Había  olvidado el dolor que me provocaba su nombre, él lo ha olvidado – contestó Ginny

- ¿Harry? – preguntó Draco mencionando su nombre por primera vez

- si –contestó Ginny

Ambos se quedaron callados, Sirius al fundo de la sala  le mostraba un juguete a  James para  entretenerlo y de la nada salió otra nueva  palabra de la boca del pequeño,

- pottell, pottell – dijo  el pequeño llamando la atención de  Draco y Ginny

Sirius sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes

- ¡Vamos James, vaya una nueva palabra,  vamos, vuélvela  a decir

tres pares de ojos  se clararon en el pequeño  atentos, Ginny no podía creerlo.

- ¿he escuchado bien? Dijo Draco incrédulo

- Si – contestó  Sirius alegre – si , acaba de  decir  "Potter"

Había  cruzado los dedos antes de la promesa que le había hecho a  Paulina "No beberé", sin embargo  Harry tenía unas  ganas tremendas de desquitarse con lo que fuera, y no le importaba que  sería o quien sería su conejillo de indias.

Caminaron por el boulevard  principal  que daba cabía los edificios de los dormitorios de la universidad, Paulina, Gordon y él. Había un  ambiente demasiado  fiestero en el lugar, llegaron a  edificio y   pasaron por el pasillo en  el que se encontraba la  habitación de Ginny y Hermione, la luz  estaba  encendida, ya eran las  9:45 de la noche y los estudiantes comenzaban a subir  al sexto  y último piso del edificio  con el pasillo mas  amplio, justo donde sería  la  reunión internacional universitaria.

En cuanto Harry   iba subiendo las escaleras del cuarto piso,  empezó a  escuchar   música y risas, cuando subió al quinto piso empezó a ver  humo provocado  por los cigarrillos y a ver chicas  que salían  de los dormitorios para ir al sexto   piso. Y cuando llegó al último piso, la música  se escuchaba  aún mas fuerte y el pasillo con la  pequeña  salita estaba llenas de chicos  sosteniendo vasos y platicando  animadamente. Las chicas  caminando de un lado a otro  sonriendo, chicos hablando distintos  idiomas, chicos bebiendo cosas raras, "por fin me despejaré" pensó Harry  echando un ojo a la gente  sin siquiera una cabellera roja  resaltaba entre los presentes.

- DARÉ UNA  VUELTA – gritó Harry  para ser  escuchado

- ESTA BIEN – contestó Paulina también gritando – LENNON, ACUERDATE DE LA PROMESA

Pero Harry no escuchó lo último y por una extraña razón Paulina  presintió que  no la  cumpliría  y Harry trató de  alejarse de la pareja lo mas  rápido que pudo ya que Scott  se  acercaba peligrosamente  a Paulina y  Gordon con uno celos mas notorios que nunca.

Para ese momento media escuela sabía que Harry había terminado  de manera drástica con Ginny, muchas  chicas  inmediatamente  cuando lo vieron empezaron a sonreírle.

- Vaya, estar soltero no es nada malo – se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Varios dormitorios  estaban abiertos tanto  chicos  como chicas   platicaban  y bebían dentro de estos,

- heyy  Potter, estupenda  atrapada – gritó un  chico de  corta estatura  con pelo y cejas negras pobladas

- Gracias – dijo Harry acercándose. En otra ocasión Harry no se  hubiera  acercado, hubiera  huido, pero cuando  vio que  sostenía una  botella de licor se acercó  a él.

- ¿Bastante  fácil? – preguntó el chico  de corta estatura aun incrédulo de  tener suerte  de empezar una  charla con Harry Potter.

Y en 15 minutos después  de una charla  de  quidditch  bastante social, el pequeño muchacho  le había dado la botella  a Harry  tres veces las cuales  Harry aprovechó para darle unos buenos tragos. Sintió  terriblemente caliente  la garganta desde el momento  que  le dio  el trabo a la bebida, no pudo  saborearla, e inmediatamente empezó a sentirse mucho mejor, una especie de tranquilidad  le invadió por  todo su cuerpo y una felicidad y las  ganas de divertirse  se multiplicaron

- ES  VODKA ¿TE GUSTA?  - gritó  el joven – ME LO DIO UN ESTUDIANTE DE ALEMANIA

Harry  se limitó a  admitir inseguro, pero prefirió alejarse del joven antes de que terminara  tirado en el suelo contándole  sus penas.

Dio  varias vueltas por el piso, mas sociable que nunca antes, las chicas solían  acercarse al él y coquetearle de manera descarada. Una chica lo invitó a su habitación, pero ingenuamente el contestó  "es muy temprano para dormir, yo quiero divertirme y seguir bebiendo" la  chica lo miró decepcionada, cuando Harry la  miró de nuevo, esta  había dado  la media vuelta.

La música  era  bastante variable y movida, empezó  a sentir  de  un de repente  las notas  dentrote su cuerpo y mientras caminaba, lanceaba un poco y movía la cabeza con ritmo. Una hora después  y el lugar estaba mucho mas lleno y tenía que esquivar a las personas para moverse de un lado a  otro.

No supo cuando pero  de repente abrió los ojos y  estaba  un poco mas mareado, tenía  su mano  una bebida  que "quien sabe donde demonios la había conseguido" y con un  estúpido gorrito de fiesta hechizado  que gritaba "SOY UN ALCOH"LICO ORGULLOSO"  de manera chistosa y en  tres idiomas diferentes, Y miró a  lo lejos sentada aburrida, con los  brazos  cruzados a la única persona que creería que no se  aburriría en una fiesta

- ¿Qué  ocurre? – dejó escapar Harry tranquilamente

- nada – contestó Paulina molesta

- Vamos, no empieces

- No soy yo, es él – dijo Paulina  alzando la cabeza

- ¿Quién? – Harry buscó  entre la multitud - ¿Gordon?

- No, bueno, tiene algo que ver

- Ahhh – logró  ver  Harry -  es  Scott

- Así es

- Está celoso – rió  Harry con burla

- Se ha enojado conmigo

- Hasta yo lo haría

Paulina volteó a verlo con una mirada  fulminante

- digo, si me gustaras – Harry tomó  un  color en sus mejillas

- ¿A que te  refieres con eso?

- Si, todos sabemos que le gustas a  Scott  y tu  llegas a la fiesta con Gordon

- Gordon  es mi amigo – se quejó Paulina con los brazos  aun cruzados

- Si, y todos sabemos que a  Gordon le agradas – Harry notó como las mejillas de Paulina tomaban un leve color rozado

- No es para tanto

- Me soportó a mi – dijo Harry  bebiendo un poco de su vaso

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

- Si me aguantó anoche fue por ti

- No, te  equivocas, tú eres su amigo mas, yo solo soy…

- Olvídalo Paulina – Harry le sonrió y miró  a su alrededor, Scott  volteaba  a verlos  de  reojo con insistencia

- Prometiste no beber – dijo Paulina  mirando  molesta a  Harry

- Tu  también lo prometiste – rió Harry

- Si pero yo lo estoy  cumpliendo, tu no – Paulina  trato de quitarle  el vaso  a  Harry, pero le fue imposible -  ¡Vamos!, no me hagas  sacarte mi varita

- ¡Uy que miedo! -  Bromeó Harry

- Vamos Harry, sabes que  es por tu bien

- Sabes que no me gusta  que "tu" me digas  Harry – vaciló un poco

- Si, pero es la única manera  que  me haces caso

- Mira – habló seriamente  el moreno – no tiene nada de malo que tome un vaso de….. ¿Qué  es esto? -  Harry miró el líquido  color  verde fuerte  sin saber con exactitud lo que estaba tomando

- ¿vez? ¿un vaso? Tu no llevas un vaso, tus ojos te  delatan, y que me dices  de eso tu  a mi

- ¿y que? ¿vale que te digo que me siento mucho mejor?

- No, no vale, Lennon, esa felicidad es momentánea, ahora te sientes bien, pero deja  que bebas  mas y las penas y el dolor saldrán a flote, mejor déjalo  así, ya no bebas por favor – Paulina trató de  quitarle el vaso, pero el  ya se había levantado

- No – dijo  Harry con decisión – eso a mi no me pasar

- Bueno, compruébalo por ti mismo – dijo  Paulina molesta – no seré yo quien  haga el ridículo cuando las copas  se  me hayan subido, ni seré yo con la cruda moral del día siguiente.

Harry se alejó, el se sentía bastante bien, y eso era lo que importaba, pero  realmente justo en ese momento ya no le importaba nada,  quería  divertirse.

Tuvo que detenerse justo en el  sexto vaso de licor, porque  en ese momento fue cuando  un grupo de  chicos y chicas lo invitaron desde una esquina  a jugar  a la botellita.

- es estúpido juego de colegio – dijo Harry sin ser convencido

Pero 20 minutos después  estaba besando a una rubia bastante bien, y  cinco minutos después  a  una  trigueña,  y otros  tres minutos  después otra vez a la rubia, extrañamente todos los castigos eran para él, alguien  había  hechizado la botella para que apuntara hacia él.

Media hora después la rubia y él se habían apartado del grupito de jugadores, el no estaba realmente disfrutando los besos de la chica, pero ahora la chica le empezaba  a pedir que la llevara a su dormitorio  en voz melosa.

- HEY – gritó  la chica rubia cuando el moreno le fue  arrancado de sus brazos –

Harry levantó la cara con una sonrisa tonta  y unos ojos  cafés  furiosos lo miraban

- Lennon ¿Qué diablos  haces?

- Es mío, yo lo vi primero – gritó  furiosa la  rubia jalando de un brazo a  Harry

- Ja, si como no querida, es mi  amigo  - jaló del otro brazo con fuerza Paulina furiosa 

- Vamos  no discutan, tengo para las dos – dijo Harry  arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos semicerrados

- ¡ESTAS BORRACHO!¡no sabes lo que dices! – gritó enojada Paulina

- que no loestoyyyy  - se aferró Harry

- vamos Harry, te arroparé en mi cuarto – hablo la rubia con  encanto

- ja., hasta crees – jaló con mas fuerza  Paulina llevándoselo al otro extremo de largo pasillo

- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre a ti? Me acabas de quitar a mi  conquista

- no, te  acabo de hacer un favor, esa  tonta te quería  succionar el cerebro por la  boca ¿acaso no entiendes?

- Hubiera  estado divertido eso

- Si, bastante divertido – dijo  de manera  sarcástica  la morena 

- ¿nunca te han dicho que eres demasiado aburrida cuando no tomas?

El rostro de Paulina se puso  blanco, inmediatamente Harry  supo que  había  llegado demasiado lejos su  comentario y Paulina lo miró con furia.

- lo único que  había  era cuidarte, pero ya veo que solo estorbo – dijo Paulina con rabia  y se dio la  vuelta y se fue.

Harry quiso detenerla, agradecerle por su preocupación pero no pudo moverse rápido a causa de  lo mareado que estaba, volteó hacia donde había estado  la chica rubia y vio que ahora  ella se encontraba  besándose  con otro chico.

Bastaron unos cuantos vasos mas para que Harry caminara tambaleándose de lado a lado, ahora   quedaban menos chicos, la mayoría  estaban ebrios y reían  a carcajadas por sus absurdas platicas.

Harry caminó hacia un grupo de chicos  que se miraban demasiado intrigados y se topó con unos hermosos ojos castaños que le combinaban con la sonrisa de  oreja   a oreja que  tenía la chica, parecía  ser la única persona que  no se encontraba  ebria.

- hola  - dijo  Harry con una  sonrisa  tonta en plan de  conquista y la chica sonrió – soy Harry Potter

- si, lo se – contestó la chica de cabellos  castaños claros y de mal acento ingles- nos conocimos en la primera  fiesta

- ¿en serio? – preguntó Harry  sorprendido aun con es  boba sonrisa

- si ¿no lo recuerdas? Soy Merion, la amiga  de  Silvia y Paulina, tu eres novio de  la chica  pelirroja – Sonrió Merion y la cara de Harry automáticamente se paralizó – bueno, este… ¿eras?

Merion se sintió avergonzada pero gracias  a las barbas de  merlín  justo en ese momento  una voz mas fuerte que la música lleno el lugar.

- ¡eres un imbécil! ¿C"MO SE  TE OCURRE DECIRME  TAL ESTUPIDES? – gritaba Paulina a  punto de bajar las escaleras, todos volteaban, Harry no encontró a  Gordon enfrente de ella, sino a Scott

- PUES  QUE QUIRES QUE CREA SI SIEMPRE ESAS CON EL – Por primera vez Harry se sorprendió  al ver a Scott  gritando rojo de la furia por los celos

- NO TE CREÍ CAPAZ  DE ESO NO A TI,, ADEMAS ,, ADEMAS……¡¡TE ODIO SCOTT  RICHARDSON!!! ME  DECEPCIONAS, CREÍ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO

Paulina bajó a  saltos las escaleras y Scott  volteó a su alrededor

- ¿QUÉ DEMINIOS VEN? – gritó Scott y segundos después  el se encontraba bajando las escaleras blasfemando una serie de  groserías  demasiado fuerte.

Harry volteó hacia Merion alzando los hombros.

- ¿Los conoces? – preguntó con  gracia Merion

- en mi vida los he visto – contestó Harry  

- ¿ellos son  tus amigos? – señalo  el grupo que se encontraba  justo frente a ella

- no, ellos  son  argentinos, los  acabo de conocer hace dos  días, en la facultad de medicina

- oh

- pero, acércate, son  bastante buenos.

Harry se acercó al grupo, todos dejaron de hablar un fluido  español y comenzaron  a  hablar con un torpe ingles. Media hora más  tarde, Harry era parte del grupo, todos reían  al escuchar  a  Harry  tratar de hablar español.

- Amigo, tu no eres bueno hablando español – rió con gracia  un joven y apuesto argentino, Harry estaba rojo de  tanto reír – ohh no lo intentes, eres realmente  pésimo.

Y todos  rieron. Merion sacó una botella de  tequila, quien diría que sería esta la causa  de todas las penas del siguiente día. Y  Paulina tenía razón, debió de  dejar de  beber cuando dejó de divertirse.

El primer  trago  de tequila le cayó como gloria y lo saboreó como todo un experto.

El  segundo trago lo mareó  poco más y le hizo recordar lo que toda la noche trató de olvidar "Ginny".

El tercer trago lo sintió como agua por su garganta, ya no le ardió pero llegó  a su pecho haciéndole que reviviera  sentimientos  de hace dos días  atrás.

El cuarto gran trago  vino a necesidad, sintió que se estaba ahogando por el dolor que le provocaba  en el corazón y quiso apagarlo con esto.

El  quinto trago fue   para  apagar la furia, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, ya no se estaba divirtiendo, sus sentimientos estaba  a flor de piel, y temía  que las lágrimas  comenzaran a fluir por su rostro.

El sexto  trago, otro de los compañeros argentinos  le abrazaba "amigo, la extraño mucho" "la quiero", le decía  a  Harry, y el solo miraba  a la colilla de  cigarro que estaba  tirada en la alfombra.

El  séptimo trago,  el pasillo comenzaba  a  quedarse vacío,  pocos  grupitos de tres o cuatro personas quedaban. Merion puso  un disco, según ella   la nostalgia de  estar lejos de su "México querido" la invadía.

El octavo trago, Harry nunca  en su vida había sentido una canción como esa,  sintió como la piel se  le erizaba y se sentía  identificado por el cantante, lástima que no logro entender nada, estaba en español.

El noveno trago  a nadie le hubiera  gustado estar escuchando a  Harry cantando "Si sus labios se  abrieron, fue pa' decirme, ya no te quiero" "pero aquel mariachi y aquel tequila, me hicieron llorar"

De el  décimo trago ya no se acordó, la nostalgia lo invadió demasiado y  se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la vista perdida, su cuerpo reaccionaba  demasiado  torpe  y lento, miró una hermosa chica  acercarse  a él.

- ¿estas bien Harry? – dijo  con preocupación  Merion con un rostro  bastante sobrio – creo que será mejor que te quite  eso.

Vio cómo la chica  se llevaba su vaso con  el último trago de  tequila que le quedaba, no supo cuanto tiempo duro  tirado ahí, pero la música ya era distinta a la de antes y  había menos gente. Sus anteojos lograban  sostenerse  gracias  a  la punta de su nariz y una canción de un cantante  latino ya muy conocido por  la insistencia de Silvia y Paulina invadía  con su particular tono de voz  todo el piso.

**"Tomaste el  vaso aquel, aquel que no debes tomar,**

**Saliste a  caminar y decidiste irla  a  buscar"**

**"Mil veces y una  mas, juraste no volverla a  ver**

**La fiesta  terminó ya no podéis  mantenerte en pie"**

**"esta noche  es hora de que empieces a  cambiar**

**el**** tiempo pasa pronto y todo tiene su final"**

No comprendió la razón por la cual  estaba  de pie, y caminó con suma  torpeza hacia las escaleras.

- ¡HARRY! – gritó  Merino y él volteo

Pareció que la chica comprendió lo que  haría  y  Harry  bajó las  primeras  escaleras  con precisión. El quinto piso  lo bajó de un solo golpe, había  caído, pero por el licor  en su cuerpo no sintió el gran golpe que se había dado, ya  en la mañana  sentiría.  El tercer  piso empezó a sentir nervios pero debía de hacerlo, no habría tiempo para  arrepentirse, normal jamás  lo haría, pero le diría a ella todo lo que siente de una vez por todas.

**"Pasa, pasa, pásame un vaso  mas**

**Volvamos  caminando, pero elijamos el  lugar"**

Bajó el segundo piso y en la mañana  hubiera  deseado quedarse en él, en el calor de su dormitorio justo a un lado  de su amigo Ron, en la mañana  vomitaría  pero tenía que ir.

**"Esta noche  es hora  de que empieces a  cambiar,**

**el**** tiempo pasa pronto y todo tiene su final"**

ahí estaba, en la planta baja, se  tambaleó un poco para llegar  a mitad del pasillo, y sintió como su estomago se pegaba  a dirección del suelo, la  cabeza le dolía y el corazón le gritaba  que lo hiciera

Esa puerta, varias  veces la había  visto llegar con nerviosismo como esa  vez, esas puerta  que muchas veces quiso tocar pero no se  animaba, ahora  lo haría y se  paró  ante ella con toda la decisión que puede tener un hombre de verdad.

-  GINNY, GINNY  ABREME -  empezó Harry a   golpear la puerta con violencia gritando lleno de  furia - ¡VAMOS! GINNY  ¡¡¡ABREME!!! – empezó a  golpear con más  violencia la puerta, pudo haber utilizado la varita pero tenía tanta  furia en sus puños que  ni siquiera  se acordó de ella.

- ¡¡ABREME, SOY YO!!! SOY  EL ESTUPIDO AL QUE LE VISTE LA CARA!! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!. ¡¡¡¡ABREME!!!  - volvió a gritar  Harry y  para ese momento fue  lo suficiente inteligente  para darse cuenta    que  no había nadie  en el dormitorio  o ella no quería  salir, de cualquier forma  el desquitaría lo que sentía.

- ¡¡ABREME MALDITA SEAS – empezó  a  patear la puerta y a gritar mas fuerte  -SOLO  TE VENGO A  DCIR ALGO GINNY, ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA  DE TI ¿ME ESCUCHAS?  NADA DE TI, Y ESO  INCLUYE TAMBIEN  A…… A……  -Harry  no supo como llamar al pequeño – A…   A ESO, NO  QUIERO VOLVER  A  VERLOS A  AMBOS, POR MI  DESAPARESCAN DE MI VIDA ,  LO MAS LEJOS  QUE PUEDAS, POR VI LÁRGATE LO MAS LEJOS,, POR MI…  

Harry estaba  haciendo su berrinche  completo, cuando dos pares de ojos lo miraban atónicos incrédulas, habían acabado de entrar al edificio, una chica rubia y  cabellera  larga lo miraba con un odio  increíble y la otra  pelirroja  con la boca  abierta, Harry no pudo adivinar  la expresión del rostro, y quien sabe  desde cuando estaba ahí,  pero  habían estado lo suficiente   como para  percatarse de todo. Quien diría tiempo después  que  las peticiones de  Harry no se las llevaría el viento como era costumbre.

- ¡GINNY! – susurró arrepentido el chico moreno con ojos humedecidos mientras miraba  a la  pelirroja  salir  por la puerta, Harry trató  de salir tras ella para explicarle todo, pero Audrey lo  detuvo

Harry vio hacia la puerta, quería  ir, pedirle perdón, pero la mirada de Audrey era   de odio.

- Dime Harry, si quieres  yo los desaparezco, me los llevaré lejos de  ti, a   ella y a tu hijo- dijo agarrándolo de los  hombros con  violencia – haré que nunca  mas sepas de  ellos, lo  haré de verdad,  lograré que ellos  siquiera  te  recuerden, pero te juro Harry, que si tu vuelves a  hacerle  daño a ella o al pequeño  yo te mato ¡TE MATO HARRY  Y CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!  TE LO JURO.

Y Audrey salió  tras  Ginny, Harry se quedó parado, impotente, con los sentimientos revueltos sin saber que sentir, si odio o arrepentimiento.

**"Noche de calor  en la  ciudad, ella te dejó y todo sigue igual**

**Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás**

**Pero lo que duele  es esta noche y nada mas"**

**NOTAS  DE LA  AUTORA:**

   La  canción que canta Paulina al  salir de la ducha  es  "Vos sabes" de  el grupo argentino "Fabulosos  cadillacs", (rock&ska) y  la última  "Demasiada  presión",  ambas  canciones ameritan  bajarlas, son muy buenas.

Se  bajo del taxi y  esperó a que  el chico pelirrojo  le pagara y despidiera  el auto, lo miró acercarse a ella y siguieron juntos el paso hacia el edificio.

- Gracias, - dijo Hermione  por primera vez , ya que desde que habían  empezado el viaje  en el taxi no había dicho nada.

- ¿gracias de que? –  volteo a verla Ron.

- Por  pagar.

- Vamos Hermione – miró vacilando  un poco  Ron.

Ambos caminaron sin volver a  decir nada, el silencio los ponía nerviosos y sin pensarlo ya se encontraban justo afuera de los dormitorios.

- ehhmmmm  - dijo Hermione no muy convencida de lo que  quería decir

- ¿si? – volteó  Ron atento esperando una respuesta negativa.

- Yo…. ¡veras!, quería  pedirte una disculpa – dijo la chica de pelo castaño con los hombros  encogidos.

- ¿disculpa? Pero  ¿de que? – preguntó Ron

- por  desconfiar de  ti, veras,   te juzgue mal y…. – se llevó una mano a la cabeza con  la miradas en el suelo -  soy una tonta.

- Je. No digas eso, no eres ninguna  tonta – Ron se  acercó un poco mas  para poner su mano sobre su hombro, - solo que  tienes  razón , me juzgaste  mal y llegaste en  mal momento , eso fue todo

- Si, es que… veras… yo creí que tu habías  vuelto con, Parvati -  dijo el nombre de la  adivina casi como un susurro.

- Pero ya te  diste cuenta  ¿no?,  te  percataste de lo que realmente  pasó, por eso  te pedí ahora que fueras conmigo a  recogerla  al hospital

- Ella  ya se veía mejor, aparte – dejó escapar una  risita que le dio confianza a  Ron – aparte ella   me odia, no le pareció  verme

- Porque  sabe que te preferí a ti que  a ella ¿acaso  lo habías olvidado? Tu siempre llegabas cuando estaba con ella para inventar  no se que tantas cosas teníamos que hacer,  para que  no estuviera con ella.

- Lo había olvidado

- Hasta recuerdo que me acusaste de  golpear  a  Harry –rió Ron – creías  que lo quería matar porque  "tu" lo habías  besado y yo me encontraba  celoso.

Hermione  se sonrojó  casi  igual que el cabello de Ron y  este  sonreía algo alegre.

- No empieces, además…

- Apuesto a que no recordabas que estabas enamorada  de Harry – rió  en broma  mientras  ella lo fulminaba

- No  me lo recuerdes – agachaba la cabeza  de  vergüenza – yo confundía  el gran cariño que le tenía.

Pero Ron la vio tan hermosa  como siempre, ni esos kilos  de mas que llevaba le afectaban en su belleza y sin  ser previsto la beso. Ella   había estado esperando  desde hace tiempo ese  beso y ella lo recibió tan bien que  hasta sintió como sus labios se unían a  los suyos  tal como si fueran imanes. Bastó un momento para que   el  la atrajera  uniéndose en un fuerte  abrazo que acompañaba  tan bien a sus sentimientos. La puerta del edificio se abrió  y  ambos  separaron  sus labios.

- creo que tendremos que hablar – dijo Ron sin  apartarla de ella

- ¿hablar? ¿de que? – preguntó  Hermione

- ¿Cómo que de que? De lo nuestro

Hermione sintió como su estómago se encogía y  un terror  invadió sus ojos, si  ambos  resolvían las cosas ella tenía que contarle  que  estaba  embarazada,  aun no quería decírselo, pero sabía que  no podría  ocultárselo  toda la vida, independientemente  de la decisión que fuera  a  tomar, Ginny ya lo sabía, el no tardaría  en darse cuenta.

- bueno, tal vez …  - Hermione se apartó  de el y se limpió  leve alrededor de sus labios – tal vez  deberíamos de hablarlo otro día

el pelirrojo  frunció el entrecejo  confundido y ella se encaminó a la  entrada, jaló la puerta y entró.

- espera, - Ron la siguió - ¿me estas diciendo  que  no quieres hablar de lo nuestro? ¡no te interesa?

- No es eso Ron, es que tan solo … - Hermione se quedó callada  y miró hacia el final del pasillo sorprendida.

Ron volteó casi inmediatamente  y  miró  algo que  lo conmovió y  le llenó de furia   al mismo tiempo. Los  había sorprendido a  ambos al ver a  Harry  tirado en la puerta  del  cuarto de Ginny  y Hermione, encogido, dormido como perro  en el suelo, inmediatamente  Hermione volteó a ver a  Ron preguntándole con la mirada  lo que había  ocurrido y ambos corrieron hacia  la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿crees que este  herido? – dijo preocupada  Hermione mientras se tiraba al suelo para revisar  a  Harry

- no lo creo,  está borracho, lo  digo por el fuerte  olor a  alcohol – Ron también se agachaba mientras  Hermione le  revisaba que no tuviera nada.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿me  escuchas? – decía Hermione  con suma preocupación mientras le  daba leves palmaditas en el rostro. -  ¡Harry, respóndeme!

Pero Harry parecía estar realmente  mal,  su rostro estaba  enrojecido y aun tenía los  síntomas  de estar fuertemente  borracho. Hermione trataba de sostenerle la cabeza.

- ¡Harry! ¡Responde amigo! –  Lo movió  Ron esperando que despertara 

- Ron, ¿crees que tendremos que llevarlo  a San Mungo? – Hermione se mostraba  realmente   preocupada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

- No lo creo -  Ron  apuntó con la cabeza, Harry parecía  empezarse a mover.

- HARRY, ¡Harrry! Mírame,  trata  de hablarme, por favor – rogó  Hermione.

Harry  mantenía los ojos cerrados pero parecía haber  recuperado levemente el reconocimiento.

- ¿Ginny?- Se escuchó provenir del ojiverde como susurro, la pareja  volteó a verse inmediatamente después de escuchar  el nombre de la pelirroja – ¿eres tu?

- No Harry, soy  yo, Hermione – miró con tristeza  Hermione y Harry  abrió los ojos, Ron se le figuró como si Harry estuviera  agonizando, débil, como nunca antes   lo había visto en tantos  años  que llevaban de conocerse.

El ojiverde vio con desesperación a Hermione, como esperando una respuesta  hacia él.

- Vamos Harry, trata de levantarte -  suplicó Hermione tomándolo de los brazos, pero el se neg

- No, no quiero moverme, quiero esperar  a Ginny, tengo que pedirle perdón – dijo  con un nudo el  la garganta   mientras temblaba por el frío.

Hermione y Ron se vieron  y  fue como si se hablaran telepáticamente. Hermione se levantó y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, se encontraba solitario, no se sorprendido  al  encontrarlo solo, tomó una cobija y tapó a  Harry, Ron lo levantó  poniendo los  brazos  del moreno sobre sus hombros.

- aguanta viejo – dijo Ron mientras sostenía  a un borracho y casi inconsciente  Harry –

- Ron, -lo llamó  Harry – Ron , no quiero irme, quiero esperarla ,, veras,, yo tengo que decírtelo ,,  tengo que decírtelo .

Ron miró a Harry tan desesperado, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y  se negaba a caminar.

- me dirás  arriba en el dormitorio  Harry, ahora  camina

Hermione se colocó del otro lado  para ayudar a  Ron  a llevarse  a  Harry.

- ¡NO! – se negó rotundamente -  NO CAMINARÉ., NO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES

- HARRY, camina animal – dijo fastidiado Ron mientras entre los  dos sobrios lo llevaban arrastrando  los pies  al moreno

- Vamos Harry, trata de subir las  escaleras -  dijo en  tono maternal Hermione.

Y  con trabajos lograron que subiera las escaleras.

- ¡DETENTE ¡ - gritó Harry ya  arriba y  con torpeza  corrió hacia una esquina mas  cercana del pasillo y comenzó a  vomitar. Ron lo miraba  con asco

- POR LO VISTO YA PUEDES CAMINAR -  le gritó Ron mientras  Hermione corría a su lado

- ¿Estas bien Harry? – preguntaba Hermione mientras  ayudaba a Harry mantenerse de pie para que pudiera  vomitar.

- Creo que  eso es  obvio de  que no – gritó Ron hacia la esquina  del pasillo -  dudo que puedas limpiar  eso después 

Hermione y Ron  lograron  escuchar una serie de quejidos por parte de Harry  mientras  vomitaba un poco.

- Vamos Harry! Trata de llegar al baño de tu dormitorio – dijo Hermione con cariño 

Ron lo ayudó a meter a  Harry  al dormitorio rápidamente mientras  el chico  moreno corría al baño con torpeza  para poder  vomitar, Hermione  aun se encontraba a un lado de  él, ayudándolo.

Después de  10 minutos  Hermione salió del baño, Harry  aun permanecía ahí adentro tratando de vomitar, Ron se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama, con el rostro confundido, no había mas luz  que aquella  que salía del baño.

- Creo que el ya  se encuentra mejor -  dijo Hermione mirando  a  Ron, el no pareció comprender del todo – sin embargo  creo que lo mejor es  cuidarlo toda la noche, el se podría quedar  dormido y  si el vómito le  regresa podría  ahogarse.

Ron  la miró sin contestar nada

- Pero mañana  estará mejor, aunque  la resaca  será lo peor – Hermione miró a  Ron, sintió la necesidad de sentarse a su lado, abrazarlo y no despegarse de él.

- Me  ha sorprendido – dijo Ron perplejo

- ¿Harry?

Ron admitió con la cabeza

- es  solo  que no creí que el estaría  tan  mal, creo que el  realmente quiere  a Ginny

- Entonces ya entiendes – dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos – te dije que cuando lo vi, él realmente estaba mal, le  ha  afectado mucho  la  separación

- Aunque aun no logro comprender porque ellos  se pelearon, yo la última vez  que los miré  juntos  se encontraban muy  felices, ¿recuerdas? En el partido de Japón contra México.

- Bueno… no estoy muy  segura  de que fue lo que  sucedió , pero 

- Hermione …..   – Harry la  llamaba  desde el baño casi convaleciente

Hermione corrió al llamado de Harry,  cinco  minutos después  ambos salían del baño, Harry  se  recargaba  torpemente en el hombro de su amiga mientras ella lo dirigía hacia la  cama.

Como  pudo la única  chica  del dormitorio juntó algunos ingredientes y  _____ una poción para Harry.

- Tómala  Harry – le dijo la chica mientras él moreno  con trabajos lograba sostenerse

- Ron, Ron,  - le llamaba  Harry con torpeza – Ron, por favor   perdóname,

- ¿Por qué  tendría que hacerlo Harry? – preguntó Ron mientras miraba el Rostro preocupado de  Harry, el se encontraba realmente mal

- por favor perdóname, prometí hacer feliz  a  Ginny y no  fue cierto, yo,,  ella….

- Vamos  Harry,  ya luego hablaremos, ahora duerme –dijo Ron mientras miraba  triste a su amigo. Harry calló a  la  cama  aparentemente  dormido  gracias a la poción de Hermione.

Ron miró a  su amigo  tumbado en  la  cama, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió 

- nunca lo había  visto de tal manera -  dijo Ron un poco espantado

- yo  te lo había dicho – Hermione  miró como su  amigo comenzaba a roncar – no estoy segura que tu puedas  cuidarlo  toda la noche, nose porque   no te  tengo f

- vamos Hermone, cuidaré de él, no tanto  como tu lo  haces, pero le golpearé en la costilla  si empieza  a querer  vomitar – dijo con gracia el pelirrojo

- el se podría  ahogar  si quisiera vomitar de nuevo y  no pudiera levantarse,  picarle  las costillas no sería un remedio – dijo Hemrione con un  tono severo

- es un decir – Ron miró  a la chica algo embobado

- de cualquier forma  lo mejor será  que me quede a  dormir  aquí – dijo  Hermione  como si  de un de repente  encontrase la solución  adecuada.

Ron la miró  sorprendido y no puso  objeción. Sin decir  nada, Ron sacó unas cobijas y  las tendió en el suelo, entre la  cama  suya y la  de Harry. Hermione  tomó unos  viejos pantalones de  lana de Ron y un sueter  con confianza y  se  cambio sin  hablar.

- Te dejaré mi cama, yo dormiré abajo – dijo Ron mientras  se  acostaba en el suelo

- Gracias -  contestó Hermione mientras corría para meterse  entre las cobijas  de  la cama de  Ron

Y la  habitación se llenó de  silencio  de nuevo,  nada  se escuchaba con excepción  de leves ronquidos de Harry provocados por las   grandes  cantidades de licor que había tomado. Hermione  no podía  conciliar el sueño, el pensar que Ron se encontraba  debajo de su cama  tratando de dormirse le  provocaba  a su cuerpo una  extraña  sensación ya muy conocida  por ella,  parecía como si  su cuerpo y su corazón   le pidiese estar  a su lado como cada  noche  antes que  ellos   terminaran su  relación.

 sintió una sensación no muy conocida por ella  por segunda  ocasión,  el  bebé que  cargaba dentro de  sus entrañas se movió, como si el pequeño  reconociera que  se encontraba a  una  muy corta  distancia de su padre, Hermione  se  llevó mas manos a su vientre  aun pequeño y  unos deseos infinitos le nacieron  de compartir ese momento con el. Hermione se movió de la cama  y se  sintió por primera  vez muy especial en mucho tiempo, ella  supo que no  querría deshacerse del pequeño  justo en ese  momento.

- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿aun estas despierta? – dijo Ron  aparentemente preocupado, como si se hubiera percatado  que algo le ocurría – recordé  que hay noches  que no sueles  dormir del todo bien

- estoy bien, gracias – dijo Hermione  no muy segura, ella   estaba pasando justo en  esos momentos por  una serie sentimientos  jamás conocidos – de verdad

- no me suenas muy convencida – dijo Ron mientras se  sentaba en el suelo – yo…   tal vez.. podría  …. Tu sabes  - Ron se puso  algo rojo,  aunque no había luz  para  notarlo

- ¿hacer  que? – preguntó Hermione  con nerviosismo, ella mas que nada deseaba  estar mas  cerca de él

- tu sabes,  - dijo con nerviosismo – dormir  a tu lado, poresodelaspesadillas

- oh – Hermione la pensó por unos segundos y sin decir nada mas, ella  levantó rápidamente las cobijas  que la  estaban envolviendo segundos  antes y  Ron sonrió sabiendo  con exactitud lo que ella quiso decir.

Él  rápidamente se levantó y se  metió en la cama  con ella feliz,  ambos  en cuestión de segundos  se acomodaron  como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella solía  quedarse  a dormir en su dormitorio. Hermione no dudo en poner  su  cabeza sobre el hombro de  Ron  mientras el  le pasaba un brazo por la cintura para  agarrase de ella para  no caerse de la pequeña  cama. Hermione pudo  cerrar  sus ojos  ahora mas confiada y  tranquila, sin embargo algo levemente la golpeo  de nuevo en su vientre, era de nuevo el bebé, Hermione se preguntó si  acaso el  habría sentido eso, pero  aun su hijo era demasiado pequeño  para que su padre hubiese sentido su llamado.

Ron se  agarró de ella, tranquilo oliendo su cabello y  cerró sus ojos para dormir.

- Buenas noches  Hermy

- Buenas  noches  Ron.

- Es un estúpido, un engreído, un idiota, un bastado  idiota que no sabe  nada -  gritaba  Audrey  histérica mientras caminaba  enconjida por el terrible  frío del otoño londinense, a un lado de Ginny.

Ella parecía no responder nada y se  paró justo  enfrente de los dormitorios de la  universidad  muggle.

- Ginny, - susurro con tristeza  Audrey, mientras notaba como la pelirroja no parecía reaccionar mas – Ginny, di algo por favor –suplicó la chica

- No  hay nada mas que decir  -  contestó  Ginny con  la voz  ronca – lo siento  Audrey, pero ya me cansé de llorar, mis ojos y mi  garganta  están destrozados, dudo que mis ojos sean capaz de soltar una lágrima mas, estos ya  están lastimados demasiados 

Audrey miró con desesperación  a  Ginny, ella tenía  en su rostro  tanta  tristeza que no podía  con ella. Audrey no encontró mas palabras  de consolación para su amiga, solo se limitó a  abrazarla fuertemente.

- déjame  acompañarte   una vez mas – dijo Audrey – no quiero dejarte sola, 

Ginny dejó escapar una  risita  leve  y miró con  sus ojos  tristes a  Audrey

- vamos, no me pidas que  te deje ir – dijo Audrey  de nuevo

- lo siento Audrey, ya  te he hecho faltar mucho a  clases, tu  tienes  que  irte  a  dormir, yo  también tengo que hacerlo

- yo se bien que tu no estas bien – dijo preocupada  Audrey mientras  Ginny se miraba  triste y decepcionada

- no lo esto  Audrey, nadie ha  dicho que yo este bien, pero quiero que lo  entiendas, yo  ya no puedo llorar mas,  no puedo,  ni mi cuerpo  puede  soltar  una lágrima mas, ni debo dejar que se  me escape alguna, tengo que hacerlo por James,  - a  Ginny  se le desgarró por un momento su voz – el es todo lo que me  queda,  por el  es que tengo que salir adelante, solo por él y  por nadie mas.}

Audrey volvió a  abrazarla y miró a Ginny con los  ojos  humedecidos.

- tengo que irme – dijo Ginny dando la media vuelta –

- ¿Qué   harás  ahora? – preguntó  Audrey con decisión

- ¿Qué  me queda  por hacer?. – ginny sonrió con una   tristeza  infinita – él me lo pidió,  me dijo que me  alejara de él, que me fuera,  eso es precisamente lo que  haré, tomaré a  mi niño y me iré a  algún lugar en donde nadie nos haga daño, en donde nadie  pueda  reconocernos.

Audrey se quedó sorprendida y miró con desesperación a  Ginny

- no estarás  hablando en serio , ¿verdad? 

- Si  Audrey,  estoy  demasiado segura de eso. Pero no te  alarmes,  no lo haré aun. Terminaré el semestre en la universidad y en  el invierno  me iré.

Ginny miró a su amiga sorprendida sin saber que decir. Dio la media vuelta   hacia  los dormitorios  de  la universidad  y caminó sola por la fría noche  con una desesperación en su pecho que no podía  controlar. Quiso gritar  pero  no podía, no le salía  ya  mas voz  y cuando ya  se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de  los dormitorios muggles,  quiso  llorar, quiso  sacar todo lo que traía  consigo, aun no se podía quitar la imagen de Harry golpeando en su puerta  pidiéndole que  desapareciera, eso a ella le dolía  de una manera  sorprendente. Quiso llorar pero de sus ojos ya no podían salir mas lágrimas, sus ojos seguían lastimados y  de  su  garganta  salían leves  gemidos de  dolor, no mas  llanto, su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba  mas, no le  quedó mas que  tomar  grandes  bocanadas de aire  y seguir  caminando con el dolor  mas grande  que  jamás haya  creído tener.  "Esa noche  se juró no volver a  llorar por él" "no volver  a tirar  alguna otra lágrima que no fuera para su hijo"

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

  Ya se, ya  se, pero tenía que  volver  a escribir algo pequeño. Tengo en mi poder dos capítulos mas,, ¿Qué creían que solo era uno?.. no esto  tan solo es una probadita de lo que viene. Por cierto, quiero agradecer a  Jonathan, will,  shagui, jorge,, eemm no recuerdo por el momento a nadie  mas..  o… si…  a todos mis  amigos de msgr  que ya  pedían una  actualización a gritos.


	27. DISCULPAS A LOS LECTORES

**UNA DISCULPA A   LOS LECTORES  POR  EL MAL RATO DE LA SEMANA PASADA**

Creo que definitivamente  a mediados de este mes  fue  muy bueno para mi y muy desagradable y quiero compartir  todo esto con  ustedes, porque creo que se merecer una explicación a  todas aquellas personas (que fueron pocas, pero tuvieron una desagradable experiencia)  de lo cual considero que siempre  hay  algo bueno en cada  cosa mala que viene.

Muchos de ustedes se habrán percatado que en la semana pasada  salió un fic  con el mismo nombre  que el mío.. pero  le agregaron  "versión 2.0"…. el cual era una historia  basada en la mía, con  grandes  escritos míos  de "mis  capítulos"  vilmente pegados en su  fanfiction, los cuales tomaron sin permiso, avalándose  que  era una " cierta  manera  homenaje a mi" (tal y  como dice el texto de uno de los correos de esos chicos).

A mi en lo personal me  molesto  enormemente que no se tomaran  la molestia  de enviarme un correo   para pedirme permiso, toda  esta desagradable  experiencia que viví la semana pasada  trajo  otra experiencia mucho mejor, mas  de lo que yo  creí  y esa  es que  **"MUCHOS DE USTEDES** (no se quienes y no es  necesario que me lo hagan saber, por respeto a ustedes) **SE  TOMARON LA ENORME MOLESTIA  DE    MANDAR  CORRESPONECIA  A  LOS CHICOS QUE TOMARON MI FIC  SIN PERMISO, Y DECIRLES A ESTOS CHICOS  QUE SE HABÍA PERCATADO DEL PLAGIO….  MUCHAS GRACIAS  POR  HACERLO..** Definitivamente yo  siento que ninguna persona  merece esto,, mucho menos ustedes  que   son  a final de cuentas a quienes perjudicaron mas..  "**NOS QUISIERON VER LA CARA**" tanto  como  a mi, como a ustedes y eso no es justo, creo que es una enorme falta de respeto hacia los lectores  el tomar un material que no les pertenece , sin  permiso  e  incluirla  en  su  novela.

NOTA: no pienso decir nombres, no pienso darles  más publicidad  de la que se merecen.

**"ESTO ES PARA LOS CHICOS QUE  ME "HOMENAJEARON"   **esto es para ustedes dos chicos, ya saben quien, estoy segura que leeran esto…  a los demás, no es necesario que lo lean.

****

Me voy a burlar un rato de mí, (es que ya no puedo  verlo como otra cosa, hay que verle  el  buen humor).. **de**** hoy en  adelante  de lugar de  decir, me "plagiaron"  diré:  "me homenajearon".**. pues  esta pareja ( osea chica y chico que son novios).. me dijeron que  era como un homenaje para mi… yo  la verdad no entiendo el sentido  de la "homenajeada", no me  he muerto y mucho  menos  he terminado mi fic  como para que me  homenajee, .. la chica  dijo  que yo era demasiado  egocéntrica **…  yo creo que fuiste tú la que me pusiste en ese  lugar,,, yo no,,,  **fuiste tu la que  tomaste mi  fic …  la que me pusiste en  un lugar  el cual yo ni siquiera consideraba estar.

Para empezar  les  dejo un recado aquí, porque no  me pienso volverme a rebajar  para  escribirles   otro correo,  el primero que les envié  definitivamente fue  demasiado  "diplomático,  mi  carta  para ustedes fue hecha con las mejores intenciones, nunca fui grosera,  en ningún momento si ustedes leen la  el correo no les pido   absolutamente nada,  (ni siquiera una disculpa) tan solo les digo que me encontraba  decepcionada  por lo que habían  hecho, sin embargo  sus correos  fueron demasiado ofensivos para mi y para los lectores que leen  "Años Universitarios".

Ustedes  me pusieron  **"En juicio"..** cuando tú  chico   (no pienso decir tu nombre , no vale la pena mencionarte),    tomaste   el correo que  "**yo" te había enviado con  mucho respeto, y  lo subiste  "tu" a tu  "libro de visitas",**  para que todos vieran lo que yo te  escribí…  lo consideré una gran falta  de respeto,, pero   en ese correo no había  nada malo que pudieras sacarme….   Si yo quisiera  yo pudiera subir aquí mismo   el correo que tú  me enviaste y  el que  me envió tu novia, con nombre y todo, en donde no solamente  **ME OFENDIERON , SINO QUE  TAMBIEN OFENDIERON  A LOS LECTORES  DE ESTE** FIC …  pero no pienso rebajarme a tu nivel .. ya lo he dicho antes.

Dices  "**que  estoy tomando las cosas a mal"**   … ¿Cómo podría  tomarlas  después que   tomaste  mi  escritos   sinpermiso?.. ponte en mi lugar..  no es cuestión de sentirse uno alagado por eso,, pero  "yo   considere tu buen  acto como un  destrozo a mi fic"… si yo hubiera querido,  hubiera puesto  todos esos detalles que creías que le faltaban a mi fic y que "yo considere  no ponerlos porque  no quería hacerla igual de aburrido que tu fic"

Ahora…..

Otra cosa que hay  que  aclarar,,, no me gustaron para nada y que  de cierta forma me halagaron porque logré engañarte a mi antojo….  Dijiste tu en  el correo que enviaste **"LAMENT HABER LEIDO LOS TRAUMAS QUE REFLEJAS EN TU HISTORIA" ..** definitivamente creo que   mi historia   todo el ambiente  esta lleno  de "mí"… desde  el  hecho que sea  en Londres…   el hecho de que  a Harry  le digan Lennon…   me fascina los beatles y me fascina  las hamburguesas  de BBQ, me fascina  salir de fiesta y burlarme  de los  borrachos (no lo digo en mal sentido) , me fascina  muchas cosas que viene en mi fic,, pero  lo mas sorprendente del todo caso es que  crees que yo he vivido todo eso,,  fijate que no.. tengo gracias a Dios  una mente  bastante imaginativa para  de ahí sacar ideas,

Que fue eso  de **"DIME .. ¿TU ERES LA CHICA  QUE PERDIO EL HIJO  O QUE"?.**

.definitivamente esa jugada tuya no fue nada bueno chico,, definitivamente… para empezar   **yo  aclaré en  el  capitulo 18 "instinto maternal " que jamás  había   sido madre,,** mucho menos embarazada….  Se que esta duda  te asaltó como a muchos  otros fans,, pero si yo  en algún momento hubiera perdido un  hijo,, yo  siquiera hubiera podido  escribir sobre eso…    trataste de dañarme  con ese  comentario tuyo,,   la verdad es que me río de eso porque  ahora  me sigo dando cuenta que te engañe ,..  no soy yo,,  crece,, es solo una historia,…   ¿Acaso  Steven King es un asesino porque todas sus historias haban de asesinatos y muertes? ..   claro que no!!!  es  solo una simple historia,,  y creo  hasta la fecha que ese dato fue importante  en mi historia.. pero  por lo visto tu no lo comprendiste así… 

tu novia me llamo  por Messenger " bruja perra".. definitivamente si crees que lo soy,,  perfecto,,,  me da alegría saber que  no soy la única que  lo sabe y que   tu  novia perfectamente sabe  que soy una  "bruja  … y hasta  animaga  resulte,,, ¿Qué curioso no?  todo esto tan solo por defender mis derechos…

Tu novia  me mando un  correo  insultándote  a ti, a ella misma y  a los lectores   **" la bola de reprimidos y frustrados sexual y emocionalmente que siguen tu lectura,"** …    son  textos que ella  piensa y puso en el correo  que me envió ,  que así es,,,,  solo le voy a recordar que de todos los  lectores que leen mi fic,,  alguien…  (no voy a decir nombres)   convenció a su novio  para escribir  sin permiso, este fic  que tu dices que esta lleno de perversiones … las cuales yo no encuentro, ya que    yo creo que "**pervertido ** **es aquel que ve  el sexo  como algo enfermo".**. el sexo es algo de lo mas normal  y si  crees que  es pervertido, pues no  lo leas y deja de juzgar a  las demás personas por hacerlo.

Por otro lado  "tu chica" quiere  que  le pida  una disculpa  a su novio por haberte mandado una carta lo suficientemente  decente  y justa, ¿sabes que?  "**yo no tengo  porque pedirte ninguna  disculpa"**  ¿desde cuando los patos  disparan  a las  escopetas? ..  traté  desde un inicio de hacer las cosas bien..  por el bueno modo,  sin embargo fueron tu  y tu  novio quienes se comportaron  cínicos y groseros conmigo . y definitivamente ,  niña, no estas en ninguna posición para  pedirme nada.

Por último les digo que yo no necesito de ningún "**homenaje**", tampoco necesito de ningún favor .. yo no soy mas que una simple  escritora de  fics que   al menos merece  el respeto, que mas  que por otra cosa   escribe  porque  a la gente le agrada y porque yo lo disfruto  demasiado.

Y   de una  vez les digo  algo,,  ya  me entere que andan diciendo que  ustedes continuaran esta historia y que solo  borraran   lo que copearon de mis  capítulos…  ¿acaso no tiene imaginación?. ,, parece que no…  pues   si  la tuvieran  no necesitarían basarse  en   historias  "fanfictions" para hacerlas.. si ustedes siguen  esa historia de  "versión  2.0" eso significa   que definitivamente  no tienen ni una pizca de imaginación,   lo que tu hiciste , jamás lo hace un escritor… por lo consiguiente…  "definitivamente no eres un escritor".

 Bien dice el dicho  "No hagas cosas  buenas que parezcan malas, ni malas que parezcan buenas.

Ya con el correo pasado  me dirigí  a ustedes  de la forma   mas decente y buena,.. ahora me dirijo a ustedes de la forma mala

               Anna  Issabel Weasley

P.D  es la última vez  que hablo de esto… no me interesa saber nada de ustedes ni del tema. No me pensaba  quedar  callada  después de lo que  ustedes  me dijeron en sus correos


	28. Resaca Moral

****

Después de lo ocurrido,  que me  "**homenajearon"**  (osea me  plagiaron) aquí les va este dato:

 Todos los  Derechos  Reservados. Con excepción de los personajes provenientes de Harry Potter. Prohibida copiar  el fic "total o parcial". Este  fanfiction está protegido con grandes maldiciones  permitidas por el  Ministerio de Margia. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño . la persona  que  trate de copear  este fic  se le caerá el pelo, le saldrá  una gran barriga, aparte que está protegido también con el gran hechizo "mal de ojo".. además de estar  condenados  a ver el Grim.. también se les aflojarán los dientes  hasta  caérseles  uno por uno…. 

Solo les digo que estoy conciente  de que Ginny no es  Virginia como todos creíamos. Sin embargo en mi fic  sigue siendo  Virginia Ann  Weasley..  odio que  a los personajes  le cambien el nombre original, pero aquí asi esta y asi se queda hasta que termine el fic.

Vi  Harry potter y el prisionero de azkaban y se me hizo una  excelente adaptación del libro  (sabiendo que todas las adaptaciones  de todos los libros son una porquería.. esta no) y quiero decir que en ningún momento  Alfonso Cuaron  me defraudo (ya que me considero su fan  desde hace  muchos años).

Por otro lado  ya me entere  de el nuevo nombre del libro seis… no pienso  arruinarle la sorpresa..  busquen ustedes mismos… y al principio no me gustonada el nombre.. pero  después de meditar  (si,, a veces  medito aunque no lo crean).. llegue a la conclusión que siempre había dicho.. según  Rowling  el libro  2 y el 6 están claramente  vinculados,,, por lo tanto  nos tocara  ver mucho mas de  Ginny Weasley..  mas  contenta no puedo estar,,,,

Los dejo después de tanto barullo.

Aahh  por último algo importante:

Me duele decepcionarlos a todos  aquellos que  creen que  en estos capítulos las cosas entre Harry y Ginny se solucionaran de la nada..  ¿acaso creen que es así de fácil?  Claro que noo..  a  ellos les va  a costar un poquito de trabajo  hacerlo.. esto es tan solo unos  capitulos para que odien mas a Harry… asi es la vida real desgraciadamente…  pero no se desesperen.. nos estamos  acercando… ya  verán---

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**CAPITULO 27**

**"RESACA  MORAL"**

****

****

Sintió como si naciera de nuevo, temió que se encontrara en el infierno, el dolor  insoportable de  cabeza parecía tener el único fin de  reventársela, el sabor  a licor  amargo en la  boca  le provocaba una sed  tremenda y unas nauseas que acabarían con  su estómago. Dudó abrir los ojos y deseó que  todo fuera una  simple pesadilla, pero la dura  resaca  le decía lo contrario.

Abrió  un ojo, supo que había  dormido suficiente, sintió un terrible dolor muscular en todo su cuerpo, como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado por el despiadadamente. Abrió el otro  ojo y  todo le dio vueltas, tuvo que  bajar un pie  al suelo para  que esto dejara de sucederle. Vio  hacia la ventana y supo que no serían más de las  6:30 de la mañana, ese día era de clases, no podía faltar mas, su mirada seguía en el techo con su vista imperfecta.

Giró su cabeza  hacia  su izquierda y encontró unos bultos en la cama de Ron,  una  cabeza  roja y otra castaña sobresalían entre las cobijas, pero Harry se sentía realmente  mal como para sentirse  feliz por la reconciliación de sus amigos. Trató de volver a  cerrar los ojos pero  le fue imposible,  unas nauseas hicieron que se levantara de repente y luego la sensación de no tener  los pies  en la  tierra le impidió  que moviera momentáneamente los pies, después  corrió hacia el baño  y no salió hasta  30 minutos  después.

- El señor  fiesta  acaba de levantarse – dijo Ron con burla cuando escuchaba los grandes  esfuerzos que Harry estaba haciendo para  vomitar

- ¿Qué? – preguntó somnolienta con  la cabeza enredada y los ojos levemente hinchados Hermione.

- Que el "Party Boy" ha despertado – dijo Ron con una risita mientras  Hermione volteaba a  verlo, el se sonrojó automáticamente

- El sigue  vomitando, ¿ESTAS  BIEN  HARRY? – gritó  Hermione levantando  su cabeza  hacia  donde estaba el baño.

- El esta bien – dijo Ron- es solo que hoy está pagando las consecuencias por tomar  tanto

Hermione cayó y observó a  Ron, el lucía  realmente despeinado con el  rostro levemente  marcado por la almohada, quiso besarlo  pero se contuvo al  escuchar  vomitar  a Harry, sabría que no era  precisamente  el momento para  una sesión de  calurosos  besos.

Sin embargo  algo rompió el enlace que  ambos tenían cuando  empezaron a golpear la puerta. Ron se levantó  y  abrió la puerta. La imagen de una chica  recién levantada con los cabellos despeinados fue lo primero  que vio.

- vaya  Silvia, visita  matutina, ¿Qué  te  trae por estos  rumbos?  - Ron  se hizo el gracioso por un momento

- esto no  tiene  gracia,  Paulina me ha mandado a dejarle  esto a  Harry, ella dice que  no esta muy contenta con él – contestó la chica morena  malhumorada, traía consigo un  gran vaso con una sustancia roja  que  le salía humo.

- ¿Qué  demonios es  esto? – Ron miró el vaso como si se tratase de  arsénico –  ¿Paulina está segura que esto se puede beber?

- Si,   ella le llama "Levantamuertos" ella dice que  a  esto no le  ayudará a Harry para   recuperarse de  la   "resaca moral" que  tendrá.

Ron cerró la puerta, paso el  vaso  a Harry,  que lo bebió  tapándose las narices para evitar  el mal  sabor,  sin embargo a Harry le recordó mas bien a  aquella poción  multijugos que había tomado en su segundo año, sin recalcar que por sus oídos  empezó  a salirle  humo.

Inmediatamente  varios  lapsos  de memoria empezó a  recobrar, el corazón le  palpitaba fuertemente y deseaba que  eso no fuera cierto, Recordó  haber discutido con  Paulina sobre cosas estúpidas,  se vio a si mismo  bebiendo como loco, se sintió sinceramente    arrepentido, después  recordó haberse estado besando con una chica que ni el conocía, luego el tequila,  el maldito tequila que le había revuelto la cabeza  y los sentimientos y por último, lo que el  tanto estaba  evitando

- no es  cierto, no es verdad.. – se dijo a si mismo mientras e miraba en el espejo del baño – no es verdad,  ¡vamos Harry! No pudiste   hacer eso, no pudiste  ir  a ,…   ohh no

se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Qué demonios  ocurría con el?, la poción  solo le  quitaba algunos dolores  temporales, como la resaca  y la  sed, pero esa angustia, las  taquicardias que tenía por haber  hecho lo de anoche, y aquella culpa y arrepentimiento,  no había nada que las  quitara, excepto el tiempo.

Se sentó en el suelo tratando de  recordar, su memore le era  insuficiente como para traer todo claramente, recordó estar  afuera de la habitación de Ginny, recordó gritarle de cosas  a la puerta y luego  Ginny ¿entraba o salía?, eso no podía recordarlo, pero ¿creyó  verla  o era?, su cabeza  estaba  realmente confundida..

Salió del baño bruscamente, lo que le provocó marearse  más. Ron y Hermione  voltearon a  verlo sorprendido. Harry se miraba   desesperado y  algo molesto, respiraba  grandes  bocanadas de aire.

- ¿Cómo hice para llegar  aquí anoche? – preguntó Harry desesperado

Ron y Hermione voltearon a verse uno con el otro.

- ¿Cómo hice para llegar aquí anoche? – volvió a preguntar  Harry

- nosotros te  trajimos – contestó Hermione con voz clara y  baja

- ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó con la misma desesperación  Harry

Ninguno de los dos  contest

- ¿y tú? ¿acaso no  me  vas  a matar? – preguntó Harry  a  Ron casi fastidiado

- ¿Por qué  lo haría? – miró Ron a  Harry sin comprender del todo

- por lo de tu hermana, por  dejarla – contestó  Harry  con una  molestia que  ninguno de los otros chicos  comprendía del todo  - por  dejarla

- tu no la dejaste, ella te  dejo  a ti – contestó secamente Ron mientras   Harry comenzaba  a agitarse las manos,  una extraña  reacción nueva

Hermione le  tiró un leve golpe a Ron en el hombro por su  comentario

- no fue así, - trató de  explicar  Harry  un poco desesperado – ella  me engañó, ella  ha  estado ocultando cosas muy graves  a ustedes  y a mi

El pelirrojo no pareció  creerle

- Harry, solo estás dolido por la situación – dijo sensatamente Ron, Harry enfureció mas,  Hermione se  exalto mirando a  ambos chicos.

- ¿dolido?, no, no estoy dolido, no es como ustedes creen. Vamos Ron dame  mi merecido – lo retó Harry, pero Ron  siquiera se  levanto, el lo miraba calmado

- no te lo daré – contestó tranquilamente mientras  Hermione lo miraba  cual si fuera su hijo – tu  anoche ya tuviste tu merecido

- ¿de que hablas? – preguntó Harry confundido

- que tu ya tuviste  demasiado  por  anoche  y por  siempre, yo no te haré nada por lo de Ginny, si quieres desquitarte por lo que hiciste anoche ve  y  grítale  a otro, no funcionará conmigo – Ron lo miró severamente mientras Harry no lograba comprender del todo

- Ron, creo que estás siendo  demasiado severo con él -  dijo  Hermione como en  un susurro

- Anoche,  anoche, hablan como si anoche hubiera  sido lo peor – se  quejó Harry confundido,  tratando de negar lo que había hecho.

- Es lo peor para un hombre  Harry – Hermione  agachó la cabeza  y  Ron continuó hablando -  en verdad considero el cariño que le tienes  a mi hermana pero no debiste  de quedarte  tumbado  debajo de su puerta como  perro acorralado  dormido  para obligarla  a salir.

- ¿¿QUE??  YO NO HICE ESO!!!!!

- Los borrachos no tiene  buena memoria  Harry – dijo Ron mientras la furia  de  Harry  crecía,  su corazón que le palpitaba  demasiado fuerte le decía que estaba  equivocado

- Eso crees, anoche estabas demasiado ebrio para  recordarlo – dijo Ron levantando un poco mas  la voz

- ¡ESTAS LOCO! ESTAS  RETRAZADO

- ¿QUE  ME ESTAS  DICIENDO?

- ESTAS  IMBECIL, IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO…

- YO NO DEBÍ  DE HABERTE TRAÍDO ANOCHE PARA QUE DESPERTARAS  EN EL PASILLO TODO…

-  Vamos Ron, ya  basta, no discutan por favor… - pidió  Hermione algo desesperada

- YO NO PUDE HABER HECHO ESO ANOCHE,, NO LE GRITÉ  TODAS ESAS COSAS  A ELLA…

- …. ESO ME PASA POR SER  BUEN AMIGO, POR SER CONCIDERADO CONTIGO PERO NO VUEL…..

ambos  gritaban  enojados hasta que  Hermione  se levantó  histérica

- BASTA!!! BASTA!!  USTEDES DOS,  ¿QUE  DEMONIOS LES PASA?

Harry y  Ron  voltearon a verla, Harry parecía aun  demasiado molesto

- ¿ACASO NO COMPRENDEN  USTEDES DOS? SON AMIGOS, DEBERÍAN DE APOYARSE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, SE CONOCEN DESDE LOS 11,  DEBERÍA DE EXISTIR MAS  APOYO Y … Y  ..-  Hermione  tomó aire y miró  a  Harry – y tu  Harry, tienes  que  aprender   a aceptar las  cosas

Harry la miró un poco  temeroso y molesto

- Ron tiene  razón. Anoche te encontramos  dormido, debajo de la puerta  de  mi dormitorio,  lo siento  en verdad, pero es hora que  te des cuenta de que…..

Pero  Ron  tuvo buenos  reflejos, hizo a un lado a Hermione cuando la furia de Harry  había hecho que   el ojiverde aventara  el vaso que le había mandado Paulina, y  este se estrellara  en la pared sin daño  alguno a los presentes.

Ron siquiera pudo verle  la cara al chico, el salió deseando que el  pelirrojo lo  detuviera con un hechizo o que lo correteara para golpearlo, pero  Harry  salió corriendo solo, con la furia  en sus  manos,  aun no lograba comprender su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Corrió hasta  afuera de el dormitorio y cuando abrió la puerta  que lo dirigía hacia afuera   a los jardines de la universidad, sintió como el frío le daba de golpe en  su cuerpo, la cara le  empezaba a  arder, respiró profundamente  mientras su cuerpo se estremecía  por el  frío

-  EEEYYY   IDIOTA – escuchaba  una voz  muy fuerte que le gritaba  a   Harry –

Harry volteó para  arriba y en la  ventana del segundo piso del pasillo, se encontraba una cabeza roja, Ron parecía  no mirarlo enfadado y  Hermione por detrás  observándolo

- NO  SEAS  ESTÚPIDO Y MÉTETE,  PESCARÁS  UNA PULMONÍA NADA MAS – gritó  Ron como si  la situación fuera  en broma

Sin embargo  Harry parecía tomarlo en mal, levanto su mano e hizo una seña  obscena lo cual  provoco un enojo a Hermione y una risa  a  Ron

- El realmente  esta loco – dijo  Ron volteando a  ver  a  Hermione mientras ella  parecía  molesta.

Una hora mas  tarde  se encontraba  sentado en el comedor de su facultad, con el estómago  revuelto , tomando una decisión, si sería capaz  de comerse  ese par de huevos fritos  con  el pan  tostado, realmente no deseaba hacerlo,  el  comedor comenzó a  llenarse por ahí de las  8:30;  Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a una chica morena  acercársele  a él, el no se tomo la molestia  de levantar la vista hacia ella.

- creí que estabas  molesta conmigo – dijo Harry observando su desayuno

- lo estoy – dijo Paulina entre dientes, se sentó y puso su plato a un lado  al de  Harry

- ¿entonces porque te preocupaste  en  enviarme  esa poción? – volteó  a verla  Harry

- ¡Que es  ese olor! –  se quejó  Paulina  mientras se tapaba a  la nariz  y hacia  un gesto  de  asco

- soy yo y  mi resaca  matutina – contestó  Harry con toda sinceridad del mundo mientras empujaba sus  lentes  hacia su rostro  -

- ¿Por qué los ingleses  no se  bañan  los 7 días a  la semana? – Paulina  se quejó mientras  se alejaba un poco de Harry - ¿acaso  no saben que el baño es necesario a diario?

- Me  acabo de  bañar justo hace una media hora – se quejó molesto Harry

- Tu cabello no me dice eso, esta  despeinado y…

- Así lo uso – Harry le volteó la  cara y vio  hacia enfrente en una mesa,  Scott se paraba  y miraba hacia   donde estaban ellos  y no saludaba a  Harry como de costumbre.

Paulina  agachó la cabeza y  comenzó a jugar  con su  desayuno  con el tenedor

- ahora  comprendo – dijo Harry sin siquiera  voltear  a ver  a  la chica  de a un lado – en alguna parte de mi memoria  está guardado un archivo  en donde tu y  Scott  se pelearon anoche

- puede ser – contestó  Paulina  cabizbaja 

- entonces haz  venido aquí porque no tienes lugar en esa mesa – apunto Harry hacia donde estaba  Scott

- digamos que  ni tu yo ni yo tenemos lugar en esa mesa – miró Paulina  de manera  retadora

- ¿y yo porque?

- Porque .. veras..  Scott  ha  creado una  estúpida  historia en contra mí en donde tu y yo somos  los protagonistas, digamos que el  se encuentra del otro lado de  la calle

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó  Harry  como dudando

- digamos que  ..  – Paulina  dudo aun si  debería de hablar o no

- habla  de una vez.

- Veras, anoche  Scott dijo una serie  de estupideces, el cree que tu y yo tenemos algo que ver -  Paulina se sonrojó un poco, Harry se hizo para  atrás  sorprendido y la  chica  morena  tomó una postura de  enojo –

- ¿QUE?

- Si, veras,  Scott y sus  estúpidas conclusiones. El cree que  la persona culpable  de la separación de  Ginny  y tu, fui yo, el cree  que  hemos estado guardando una  relación secreta,  el dice que por esa  razón  tu golpeaste  a mi ex novio aquella  vez, que fue por mi…

- Pero fue por ti – contestó Harry molesto –

- Pero  Scott no  conoce la razón por  la cual  tu  reaccionaste de  esa manera, el solo sabe que tu me defendiste y te le echaste  a Robbie, yo no he podido  decirle a el sobre.. tu sabes…  lo de  "mi accidente" -  Paulina dijo esto último con cierto dolor en su rostro

- Pero, ¿Por qué diablos cree que tu y yo estamos saliendo juntos  si…

- Acuérdate  de hace dos  noches,  tu y yo desaparecimos, fue cuando  Gordon te invito  a su casa y que  yo dormí en  la otra  habitación,  también de aquella vez  que desaparecimos cuando  bebimos en mi  dormitorio..

- Pero eso es  estúpido

- Lo mismo digo  yo,  anoche le grité de cosas y mas cuando  me vio que llegue junto contigo, anoche el me acuso de no se que tantas cosas – Harry notó una tristeza  en su rostro

- El  realmente está celoso – contestó  Harry haciendo a un  lado  su plato,  - el  te quiere, es por eso que  el se pone así, pero el no tiene porque andar inventando  esas cosas

- Fue lo que  yo le dije,  que no sacara conjeturas, pero el estaba furioso.

Harry volteó hacia donde estaba  Scott, el parecía  estar algo alegre, algo retraído, platicaba con un grupo de muchachos  entre las que  reconoció a  Silvia y a  Ron en un  costado. Vio otra  cabeza  pelirroja de una chica y su estómago  golpeó con violencia y su cuerpo se puso en una terrible   revolución de sentimientos  que el jamás  había sentido antes por  Ginny,  el coraje y el odio  eran los que  justo en ese momento  destacaban  mas en él.

Desde  hace una semana  Harry había descubierto que era padre, y  había sido la peor semana para Ginny; desde  lo de Harry,  darle  explicaciones  a  su hermano y la recaída  que había  tenido James, cosa que aun ella no podía explicarse la causa  exacta.

Caminaba por la  escuela, con la mirada  abajo, eso era mas fácil, así podía caminar mas cómoda en caso que se topara con Harry, la verdad era que últimamente no se  lo había encontrado a el cara  a  cara, tan solo ella lograba  verlo desde los pasillos de la  escuela cuando Harry se encontraba en la explanada,  platicando lo mas tranquilo, en esos momentos por la cabeza de  Ginny pasaban muchas cosas, entre una de ellas, el nulo interés que Harry había tenido hacia  ella y hacia  James, entonces era cuando llegaba  a sentirse el peor ser humano que existía sobre la tierra.

Su cara limpia hacía que sus  pecas  resaltaran mas de lo costumbre y una sonrisa trataba de aparentar que su espalda  estaba en esos  momentos  cargando  al mundo entero. Apenas hace  dos días  había ido al  callejón Knotkurm  con la fe de encontrar algo  en una biblioteca  clandestina con grandes números  de  libros prohibidos por el ministerio. Tuvo algún índice  de  éxito la búsqueda, había encontrado  unas posibles  curas hacia  el problema de James, sin embargo eran  de lo mas complicado de lo que ella se imaginaba, tendría que viajar a África, a una región al  noroeste y  encontrar una especie única de criatura mágica y  cazarla para tomar la  piel y  hacer una complicada poción, esa era una de las pocas opciones que tenía y la consultaría con  Severus  Snape para comprobar si realmente  era la  mas viable.

Pero de ese pequeño paseo por  el viejo  barrio del mundo  mágico había provocado  una preocupación mas a Ginny, no solo era el hecho de  lo asustada que se había encontrado cuando  llegó hacia el contenedor de basura que Marcus Lasswell le había mencionado y pronunciar  las palabras "magia  negra, envuelveme", ni tampoco era la reacción de los magos oscuros había  tenido al verla dentro de la biblioteca , sino un rostro  conocido, un hombre que trabajaba  para el ministerio le  había visto de manera  tal  cual si tratase de reconocerla, temió  porque  esas noticias llegaran hacia  su padre y  lo  defraudara mas de  lo que  ya lo había  hecho.

Era de esperarse de nuevo, al fondo a varios  pares de metros de donde ella se encontraba parada  estaba Harry, sintió como si la tierra  la  tragara y  la escupía de nuevo, miró  rápidamente  estudiando sus  estado, él no se encontraba solo,  los chimes  de que él y Ginny habían terminado habían corrido demasiado  rápidos y Cho  Chang no perdía el tiempo, se encontraba frente  a el, en una charla en donde  ambos estaban demasiado cerca, miró fugazmente como  Harry soltó una  risita  de nervios mientras miraba  a la asiática, Ginny sintió como la sangre le  hervía y los ojos se le  cristalizaban sin poderlos  controlar, deseando en ese momento sacar su varita y echarle una maldición, no podía creer que  Harry estuviese tan feliz  mientras ella se encontraba  realmente mal por lo que había estado ocurriendo desde hace días.

- vamos  Ginny, tienes que ser fuerte – se dijo  a sí misma suspirando fuertemente y dando la media  vuelta para  perderse por los  llenos corredores de  su facultad.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por la  facultad hasta encontrarse con Silvia, que lucía  un poco mas pequeña  de lo que ella era a  causa de lo encogida que estaba por el frío, Silvia animó un poco a Ginny contándole una  leve  historia  actuada  de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en uno de los últimos partidos de quidditch.

Caminaron hacia fuera, Ginny trató de mantener una sonrisa  y fingió un interés por lo que Silvia estaba contando.

- no me haz  estado escuchando ¿cierto? – preguntó Silvia  fingiendo seriedad

- claro que si – dijo Ginny mientras  caminaba  e iba esquiando a la  gente.

- Bueno, entonces que fue lo  ultimo que dije – miró Silvia  a Ginny antes de  detenerse  justo afuera  en los jardines de la facultad

- Esteee  .. -   Ginny estaba apunto de   mentir  cuando Silvia dejó salir el aire.

- Olvídalo de  verdad, todo El mundo anda con la  cabeza perdida, digamos que no eres la única, Paulina anda  algo mal porque Scott no le habla

- ¿Scott? Y ahora porque  se pelearon ellos?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad

- digamos que….  El cree que  por la  "buena" relación que  llevan Harry y Paulina, tu  y él tuvieron problemas.

- Pero.. eso no es cierto, si ni siquiera tiene que ver con eso la separación entre Harry y yo.

- Pues  tu díselo a  Scott, tal vez  y así   devuelva la palabra  a Paulina.

Ginny iba a  volver a  hablar pero cuando volteó  hacia una esquina  cruzando el boulvebar enfocó mejor la vista, vio a un hombre bien parecido, con una gorra  de béisbol muggle y en los brazos tenía  a un bebe bien envuelto. El hombre le hacía  señas con júbilo para  que  ce  acercara.

-¿lo conoces? – preguntó  Silvia  al   notar al hombre

- no lo creo – dijo Ginny  tragando de enfocar la vista, pero inmediatamente  al reconocer  el chamarron del pequeño supo de quien se trataba – bueno, creo que en verdad si.

Ginny ignoró a  Silvia y corrió a cruzar el boulevard con una sonrisa. Estando frente  a el joven apuesto  disfrazado de muggle  dejó escapar un leve  suspiro de alivio,  era lo primero  verdaderamente bueno que miraba en el día.

- hemos venido a  darte una vista  furtiva – dijo Draco con una sonrisa fría y Ginny no pudo evitar  reírse de él al verlo con ese  atuendo  raro

Pero sus ojos  se posaron en otra cosa,  era James, Ginny se sorprendió lo grande que se miraba , ella no había notado eso, tal vez era el chamarrón de color azul marino que  Draco se había empeñado a regalarle  o tal vez el kechup embarrado alrededor  de toda su carita que  ahora se encontraba  llena de júbilo al ver a  Ginny, levantando  sus manitas  llenas  de  kechup  para que Ginny lo agarrara.

- ¿se ha  atrevido a sacarlo de la casa? – se quejó Ginny con una sonrisa de felicidad  mientras tomaba  inmediatamente  a James.

- Así es.

- Me imagino que te haz enfrentado a Sirius  por la "visita  furtiva que me acabas de hacer"

- Digamos que  creo que él se ha  asustado, creía que me  llevaría a James para siempre  o algo así, me apunto  con la  varita, tuve que echarle un hechizo aturdidor.

James soltó una risita, como si  él hubiera entendido lo que su padrino  hizo.

- ¡No te creo capaz-  le miró Ginny algo molesta

- Snape  se quedó con el discutiendo -  Soltó  Draco mientras  empezaba a  caminar,-  ¿te  parece  que  vayamos a la cabaña?

- Si, pero – Ginny  echó una mirada  severa a  James  - ¿Por qué esta  manchado  toda  su cara  de  salsa de tomate?

- Bueno,  -  Draco se rascó la cabeza mientas Ginny sacaba de su mochila un pañuelo y lo limpiaba – el  y yo fuimos a desayunar a un merendero que esta aquí cerca y el  se ha  acabado las papas fritas que yo no pude  terminarme.

- Pero  Malfoy,  James no puede  comer  papas aún, el es pequeño, el debe de comer papillas, no papas, las papas  están fritas en aceite, eso se supone que le hace mal  a….

- Sirius le ha dado peores cosas y tu no le dices nada – se defendió  Malfoy

- Bueno – Ginny alzó los hombros, Londres parecía cada vez mas frío y James tenía su nariz  levemente rozada, miró a su madre  y le jaló  el pelo, una muestra de  cariño algo masoquista.

-  No  te  la haz pasado nada bien ¿verdad? – preguntó  Draco sin rodeos.

- Tu me conoces bien – dijo Ginny  tristemente mientras paraban  en una esquina esperando  el semáforo en rojo para pasar – a veces las cosas no son como uno quieren.

- ¿y que querías Ginny? – preguntó  Draco mientras el notaba  la tristeza de la pelirroja y que  ellos ya se encontraban a  una distancia  razonable de la universidad - ¿que Potter  hubiese  reaccionado  bien ante James? ¿Qué el  hubiera gritado de júbilo al enterarse que era padre? ¿Qué en estos momentos  ustedes formaran una familia feliz?

- No seas  sarcástico Draco – dijo Ginny notablemente molesta, James  dio un gritito al ver pasar una señora con un paraguas  demasiado llamativo – yo ni siquiera esperaba que él se enterara.

La  pareja  se quedó callada mientras cruzaban la calle y unos metros después, Ginny  parecía  muy molesta,  y  le  ponía un poco mas  de atención al pequeño que al  chico que iba caminando a un lado.

- Ven  tu y  James  este  invierno conmigo a España  - soltó de repente Draco  confundiendo a Ginny.

- Si,  los invito  a ustedes dos  a pasar  las navidades  al sur de España, a  Cádiz….

- Draco….

- Podrás pasar unas buenas  vacaciones….

- Yo… Draco…

- James conocería el mar  y posiblemente….

- No

- Pero…  aun no termino de  invitarte a ti y a…

- Escúchame – Ginny se paró algo exasperada – no podré ir  contigo  en diciembre, no creo poder  pasar algunas vacaciones  mas contigo..

- No seas determinante Ginny, ni  ridícula,  no te estoy comprometiendo a nada

- Es que ni siquiera me haz preguntado si estaré disponible  esas fechas.

- Pero yo sé  que lo estarás – dijo irónicamente  Draco

- No, te  equivocas, tengo  otros planes para  mi y para James – dijo  con tristeza  Ginny

- ¿a  que te refieres? -  dijo Draco mientras   seguía a  la  pelirroja por el camino que  los llevaría a la mansión de Draco.

- A que  no estaré aquí en Londres,

- ¿Qué?

- A que no estaré en Londres, no estaré  en el Reino Unido, de que no estaré  en Europa,  - Ginny se  detuvo, abrazó mas fuerte  a  James  y giró hacia donde estaba Draco – te agradezco tu invitación, pero  me iré  iniciando el próximo año con James a  África.

- ¿QUE?  ¿ESTAS LOCA?

- Bueno, no se si me iré a  África, América o la India – dijo  Ginny sin siquiera voltear  a ver el enojo que cargaba   Draco.

- ¿ACASO CREES QUE TE DEJARE IR? ¡VEN ACA  WEASLEY! ¡POTTER TE DESEPCIONA Y TU TE VAS  COMO UNA  PUBERTA LLORIQUEANDO HUYENDO  DE TUS PROBLEMAS.

- TIENES  RAZ"N DRACO, HUYO DE MIS PROBLEMAS, HARRY TIENE MUCHO QUE VER EN ESTA  DESICI"N -  le gritó  Ginny desde cinco metros mas adelante. – MAS DE LO QUE  TU CREES.

Draco la miró confundido y aceleró el paso tras  ella y la tomó  de un brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el chico levemente asustado. Ginny sonrió con una tristeza evidente en los ojos cuando  le preguntó el padrino de su hijo,

- que  Harry  tiene que ver mucho en esta decisión – Ginny sonrió  para ocultar su tristeza – veras…  el no quiere saber nada de nosotros, el me lo ha dicho apenas unas noches  atrás.

Draco miró sorprendido  a Ginny.

- El quiere que  James y yo nos alejemos de su vida – a  Ginny  se le  cristalizaron los ojos, Draco la miró de forma compasiva

- OK, - dijo Draco con  un coraje aparente – Iré a  golpearlo, lo atacaré y tu te quedarás en Londes.

Draco dio la media vuelta hacia  donde estaba la universidad, pero cuando dio el paso para  marcharse  una mano lo detuvo.

- NO, NO LO HARAS – lo detuvo Ginny,  él volteó a verla, el descubrió que Ginny tenia el corazón roto y en sus manos  cargaba a una criatura que lo miraba fijamente sereno – no lo harás Draco, tu no le darás importancia a este asunto, no mas  de la que amerita. Yo me iré con mi hijo, quiero una vida común, una vida en donde no tenga que ocultarme de nadie, en donde no me dé miedo admitir que James es mi hijo, en donde  no exista nadie que lo quiera  cazar.

El rubio la miró con tristeza,  Ginny se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de James amenazando con  llorar mientas él infante  no comprendía la razón por la cual los adultos habían levantado la voz.

- Esta bien – dijo Draco mirando a  Ginny, - esta bien, no iré con ese maldito cabrón (James soltó una risa), pero  tu necesitarás un apoyo  a donde quiera que vayas, por eso yo me iré contigo, no hay nada que me amarre aquí en Londres.

- ¿y Hogwarts? – preguntó  Ginny sin rodeos.

- Eso a mi no me importa,  tengo el dinero suficiente para  vivir   con lujos el resto de mi vida.

Ginny no discutió, caminó hacia  la  cabaña que estaba detrás  de  la mansión que le pertenecía a Draco, en donde rara  vez él dormía, los tres caminaron  James  colgado del cuello de su madre sin saber todavía lo que les esperaba.

El camino fue  un poco mas silencioso de lo que esperaba, deseaba poder llegar a la cabaña y  sentarse  cerca de la chimenea  saboreando un chocolate caliente, el frío  y la ropa liviana que traía  hacía sentir   que se le congelaba  hasta el tuétano de los  huesos.

Los tres caminaron por el jardín de la mansión, Ginny con un paso mas apresurado  abrió la puerta  y encontró la sala de la  cabaña  llena, algo que  a  James  le pareció llamar la atención. Eran puros  rostros conocidos, Ginny se sorprendió  que  entre  Sirius, Lupin, Snape y la rubia  Audrey se encontraba un rostro demasiado familiar para ella.

- ¿Profesor Dumbledore? – miró Ginny sorprendida

- Hola Ginny, pasa,  te hemos estado esperando – dijo el viejo maestro con una leve sonrisa.

Draco  también paso y James que fue  bajado por  su  madre y colocado en su andadera, inmediatamente después  el  levantó su  pequeño rostro  sorprendido al  ver a  Albus Dumbledore quien sacó una  rana  de chocolate y  se la dio.

- Sirius  me  ha contado que eres un experto para comértelas. – dijo con gracia  Dumbledore. James volteó hacia su madre  buscando una aprobación -  Audrey y yo   hemos  estado  hablando.

Ginny volteó a ver  a  Audrey  deseando cortarle la cabeza. Audrey volteó hacia  otro lado, inmediatamente  Ginny supo de que estuvieron hablando Audrey y  Dumbledore.

- Eeeehh.. creo que yo ya me voy – se levantó  Audrey automáticamente cuando se sintió amenazada por la mirada de Ginny.

Ginny no la detuvo, miró desconcertada a  Dumbledore y miró como  tanto Audrey, Sirius, Lupin y  Snape  inventaron  pretextos y actividades para retirarse. Draco opto por reírse  de James cuando este  salvajemente  se comía la rana de chocolate.

- Ven  Ginny, siéntate – dijo Dumbledore invitando a la pelirroja a sentarse  en la mesa a un costado suyo, Draco echó una  mirada curiosa  hacia  el comedor –

- ¿Cómo ha estado profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Ginny para ser casual.

- Bien Ginny,  con uno que otro  achaque  de la vejez. Audrey me ha  mandado una  lechuza, una carta muy larga, tuve que venir para que ella misma me contara, ¿sabes? tu amiga no tiene una muy buena redacción.

Ginny le sonrió tímidamente.

- Bien – dijo Ginny -  ¿y que le ha escrito? Ella  es muy dada  a fantasear un poco

- Bueno – sonrió Dumbledore – no creo que ella  haya fantaseado el último encuentro que tu tuviste con Harry.

Ginny sintió  cómo  si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría sobre  la cabeza, y su  ex director  se percató de la situación.

- No te preocupes  Ginny, si he venido, no ha sido  por el comportamiento de Harry, sino por su resultado, aunque  te digo que me siento demasiado defraudado por  como ha  reaccionado él.

- Entonces ….. - Ginny tomó  aire  - ¿ha que se refiere al resultado?

- A que  Audrey me ha escrito asustada  diciéndome   que planeas  irte – Dumbledore miró de manera severa, Ginny soltó una risita de nervios –

- Bueno yo….. Audrey suele ser un poco  exagerada también.

- Lo se,  aunque  no fue tanto la carta  lo que me  hizo tomar  la decisión de  venir,  también me han contado  que te han visto en el  callejón Knokturm  y bueno, no es nada difícil adivinar  la razón por la cual entraste  a esa biblioteca  clandestina.

Dumbledore jugueteó  con su mano con unos caramelos de limón, mientras  Ginny  sentía  como la  sangre se le acumulaba  en la cabeza a causa de la vergüenza  que sentía  ser descubierta por Dumbledore.

- Aunque  te confesaré  que mi visita ha sido para  recordarte  algunas cosas – Dumbledore notó como  Ginny no sabía ni que decir -  y  entre una de ellas  es recordarte que  no es necesario que visites  esos  sitos, en la biblioteca  de libros  prohibidos no encontrarás ninguna   nueva opción que sea  buena para curar  a James. Creeme, yo mismo he entrado a ella, no hay nada que valga la pena.

- Pero, yo  encontré  algunas  cosas ahí – dijo  Ginny dudosa

- Esos  mismos datos los puedes encontrar cuando tu quieras  en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que esta disponible  para cuando tu quieras ir.

Ginny  volteo a ver espontáneamente a  Draco, quien se había sorprendido ante la  declaración de  Dumbledore.

- Pero bien, a lo que he  venido  a decirte es que   no te  desesperes, se que  después de el encuentro que tuviste con Harry  tu forma  de  pensar  ha cambiado respecto a tu futuro…

Ginny contemplo con tristeza  una vieja taza  de té que  estaba  en  la mesa, tenía  vergüenza  el subir  su rostro hacia  Dumbledore.

- … me imagino que  deseas formar tu vida   aparte, con James, como la madre que  eres,  se que quieres una vida  común y segura que no encontrarás en Londres.

La pelirroja al oír eso subió automáticamente  la  vista hacia  Dumbledore.

- si Ginny, ¿acaso   creías que  ignoraba esos deseos  tan grandes  de  tener una familia como la tuya?

Ginny volteó hacia  donde estaba  Draco, el  la miraba  de una forma  comprensiva, James  parecía comprender un poco.

- yo.. yo…. Usted.. usted tiene  razón,  yo quiero irme de Londres – titubeó un poco  Ginny – deseo tener una vida diferente a esta, quiero andar con James  en  la calle sin tener que  ocultar el hecho de que sea mi hijo, quiero una vida segura para él y para mi, ya no importa nada mas,  solo quiero que él sea feliz. A veces pienso que fue una locura suya el pedirme que entrara  a la universidad, no  le veo  caso el seguir en ella, solo pierdo el tiempo.

- No  Ginny, eso no  es verdad – habló Dumbledore con un tono sabio mientras subía  sus lentes  -  el verano pasado cuando  te  escribí pidiéndote que  asistieras  a la universidad de Londres fue por una sencilla razón, para que  te prepararas de manera sutil  para ingresar al mundo muggle, porque se que  tu no tienes el conocimiento previo para vivir en él

- Pero para eso tengo a  Audrey – contestó un  poco molesta  Ginny – ella podría enseñarme  mas cosas que en la propia universidad, además ¿para que ingresar  al mundo muggle cuando nunca he sido parte de él?

- Porque  es el único lugar en donde tu podrías vivir  como la madre de James y pasar por desapercibida – contestó sin rodeos  el viejo ex director – y lo de Audrey yo mismo traté de alentar tu amistad con ella, porque sabría que el compartir con una muggle  te  ayudaría a comprender mas  ese mundo desconocido para ti.

Ginny  agachó la vista desconcertada y  Dumbledore siguió hablando.

- Tal vez no debí de planear tu vida cuando  tu saliste embarazada,  pero yo te miraba tan vulnerable y tan confusa  que temía que  no tomaras  bien las  decisiones por ti sola. Cuando James nació yo supe inmediatamente que se niño no podría ser parte  de esta comunidad mágica por  la  sangre  Potter que llevaba, así  que hice un plan de vida para ti. Te pediría  que asistieras  por un año  a la universidad mientras tu madurabas un  poco y  aprendieras sobre como ingeniártelas sin magia, al igual tu me darías tiempo de descubrir  alguna cura para  James; al igual confiaba  que Harry al verte de nuevo  recordara ese  viejo y fuerte  sentimiento que él  sentía por ti  en Hogwarts, pero en eso me equivoqué,  ese sentimiento creció a  tal grado que fue  lo mismo que  lo ha  obligado a  rechazar a su hijo. Al principio todo  estaba saliendo bien,  Harry y tu  habían vuelto, el no tardó en darse cuenta  que  aun te quería y luego, el vino  debajo de su capa y mas  favorable no pudo haber sido cuando  vio a su hijo enfermo  y débil, Ginny, creí que eso le  abriría los ojos y  que comprendiera  el "porque" le  ocultamos que  era padre, pero no, el no pudo hacerse  a la idea  que la mujer  a  la que él amaba  le había ocultado que era madre de un hijo suyo, de un hijo que por  su razón estaba  casi delirando, marcado de por vida  al igual que él.

- James no está marcado de por vida, el no está marcado, ¿ve su frente? El no lleva ninguna cicatriz que lo identifique como hijo de Harry Potter – gritó Ginny  llena de desesperación  y con los ojos cristalizados. Ella se había levantado de golpe temblando  levemente y  se llevó  las manos a la cabeza como signo de  desesperación – yo solo quiero darle una vida común, una vida  igual a  la que yo  tuve, ¡no me importa  lo que me cueste! ¡no voy a descansar hasta  que él pueda  caminar por la  calle  de mi mano y gritar al los cuatro vientos que es hijo de Ginny Weasley  sin que 20 mortífagos se me echen encima para  torturarnos! ¡no me importa que  Harry Potter no admita  tener un hijo! ¡no me importa  que  él siquiera  llegue  a voltear a  vernos! ¡yo quiero a mi hijo sano y  lo voy a lograr! el llegará  a  ser un  excelente mago, al igual como  su abuelo y sus tíos.

Dumbledore  se  quedó callado, Ginny tenía lágrimas  en su rostro que  limpio cuando sintió que  una  manita  tomaba  la suya con fuerza, ahí estaba James, había caminado con ayuda de su andadera hacia su madre y le  había tomado su mano, su  pequeño rostro estaba asustado.

- no te asustes James, mama esta bien – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada  triste

-  solo te  pido 6 meses mas  Ginny, seis meses para que tu termines  tu primer año en la universidad, para que  te dediques  a aprender mas mientras  nosotros buscamos una cura para James y te aseguro que después de eso yo mismo  me encargaré  a preparar todo para su partida, solo te pido que resistas un poco mas.

Ginny volteó  hacia  Dumbledore y acertó con la cabeza, aunque si fuera por ella, se marcharía  casi de inmediato, el hecho de volverse a topar con Harry  le  causaba un  terror irreconocible  para ella.

- pero  antes que otra cosa  suceda Ginny, tu tienes que ir   planeando  de que forma  le dirás a tus padres  que son abuelos, no te dejaré partir hasta que ellos  sepan la causa de tu viaje.

Ginny volvió a acertar con la  cabeza  para luego  bajarla hacia donde estaba James, acarició su  pequeño rostro  y le mostraba una sonrisa  de  seguridad.

- Mama esta  bien James. Mami  te ama más que otra cosa en el mundo.


	29. Cap 28 Instinto ¿PATERNAL?

**CAPITULO 28**

**INSTINTO ¿PATERNAL?**

****

Silvia  les había estado preguntando a sus amigos sobre "el caso de  Colin Creveey" y  sobre sus  cinco segundos   de mente  de  detective  que habían obtenido el grupo. Nadie logró  contestarle al respecto, sobre todo porque  había algo más  importante por el momento "el torneo de quidditch", todo el mundo había hablado  de él. La noche anterior había sido  el partido final,  Alemania contra  Inglaterra, era lógico de esperarse el final, la escuela  de Londres se había llevado  el primer lugar  tras después de la   gran  atrapada que Harry Potter había hecho,  la noche anterior  había sido la noche mas larga  que había tenido todos los estudiantes  de  esa universidad, el mundo muggle se había percatado que algo  raro había  ocurrido, había el suficiente  barullo como para que    se preocupara de las  extrañezas que ocurrían en la ciudad  capital.

Por otro lado  Ron se había  comportado lo suficientemente eufórico  como para emborracharse a tal punto que salió semidesnudo corriendo por  los jardines de la universidad  sin importarle que las  temperaturas de aquella noche fueran  lo suficientemente bajas para después  causar   pulmonía  cualquiera que se dejara. Harry  se había tumbado en un rincón con una botella el resto de la noche después de que tuvo una larga charla con algunos extranjeros sobre el partido de  esa noche. Y Hermione, ella había corrido  detrás  de Ron con sus ropas para  obligarlo  como a un niño a ponérselas.

Las cosas parecía  ser un poco mas  fácil para  Ginny,  cuando ella caminaba por los pasillos podía percatarse  que a 8 metros Harry se  acercaba,  ya  que se  armaba un gran  barullo a su alrededor. Ella había logrado mantener su orgullo y levantar su ánimo por medio de su  apariencia física. Ella simplemente lucía bien y los chicos lo sabían, solían acercársele como nunca antes ha pesar de las  amenazas de su hermano de hacerlos papilla.

Tal vez las cosas ya no le resultaban con tanto dolor como antes,  aun le dolía mas  que el hecho de  que Harry  la ignorara, ella  estaba  tranquila, al menos James no se había percatado de nada, si él  tal vez hubiera tenido  mas años y  supiera  de la actitud tan vergonzosa  de Harry, Ginny no  hubiera podido explicarle  tal semejanza que había hecho su padre.

Sin embargo era sorprendente que ha pesar de que James no tenía  ningún conocimiento  respecto a su padre, James  había estado hostigando a todo el mundo con su nueva palabra, a todo le llamaba "Potell", a  las cosas, cuando quería referirse a alguien o  tan solo llamar la  atención gritaba la palabra  a todo pulmón, al principio hasta Sirius solía  sonreír cuando  James  gritaba  el apellido de su padre, pero  bastó unos días para que él  también  terminase hartándose _"¿sabes? esa no es una palabra niño, Potter no significa nada"_ solía  decir Sirius fastidiado. El propio Lupin había  perdido dos horas cuando trataba de enseñarle  el nombre de cada cosa, y  James  riéndose como burlándose de él, volvía a llamar  "Potell" el objeto que Lupin le había enseñado. Audrey decía que era una protesta de James hacia  la  actitud  de Harry, algo que a  Ginny no le hacía nada  de  gracia  escuchar  de  su amiga. James negó  llamar las cosas  por su nombre por mucho tiempo, con excepción de su madre.

La noche anterior había sido   bastante larga, había caminado por los pasillos  de los dormitorios  algo somnolienta, pero  feliz, y no era precisamente  porque  ellos habían ganado la copa, sino porque  su relación romántica iba superando los  obstáculos, tal vez no había sido bastante avance el que habían tenido la noche anterior, pero  Ron  dentro de su borrachera había llegado hacia Hermione, la  abrazó y le dijo  cuanto la quería, eso le fue a ella  suficiente  como para  que  ella se ilusionara y pensara que las cosas se iban a solucionar.

Llego  a  su habitación y  se fijó del  desastre que existía  en  la mitad  del cuarto, justo la mitad de Ginny, algunos libros y a hacía tirados  en  una esquina  del  piso y la  cama mal tendida. Estuvo  apunto de  recogerlos pero un leve dolor en el  abdomen  le  impidió siquiera agacharse. Fue cuando se asomó  hacia el espejo, tiró un poco de su suéter, los  vaqueros que ese día  llevaba  le quedaban tan apretados que había sido imposible  abrochar el  último botón, el penúltimo botón ahora le molestaba. Vio que su vientre había crecido un poco y ya formaba esa forma  ovalada, lo acarició  cariñosamente preguntándose cuál sería su  sexo cuando la puerta se abrió de manera rápida.

Un montón de cabellos  rojos entraron de golpe apenas  viéndola de re-ojo. Ginny parecía  tener un poco de prisa, ella pensaba en dejar su mochila, tomar algunos libros e irse con James pero  le llamó la  atención lo que hacía  Hermione.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Ron? – preguntó Ginny sin rodeos  mientras  tiraba su mochila y buscaba algunos libros –

- no lo se- dijo  la chica castaña mientras  seguía mirándose al espejo – el bebe nacerá en junio, tengo aun siete meses para decírselo

- bueno, réstale  los cinco  que  es cuando ya no podrás  ocultarlo – dijo apenas la  pelirroja sin siquiera voltearla  a ver – pero ya en serio ¿Cuándo le piensas decir  a mi hermano que será padre?

- Cuando tu le digas a tus padres que ellos ya son abuelos – contestó sin rodeos Hermione. Ginny sintió como la sangre  se le subió de golpe a la cabeza, un mareo súbito hizo que  se mantuviera por unos segundos  en el suelo.

La pelirroja se levantó sin verle la cara  a  Hermione, presentía que ella no se refería directamente a Bill (quien  ya tenía un niño). Ginny sentía la mirada de la castaña  sobre de ella insistente, esperando que la enfrentara.

- bueno … - contestó Ginny tomando  unos libros y abriendo la puerta para  marcharse –  eso no me corresponde  a mi, eso  le corresponde  a ustedes dos, a  Ron y a  ti.

- No me refiero  a mi hijo  Ginny – Contestó Hermione  mientras miraba cómo Ginny se quedaba congelada  en el marco de la puerta, con la vista hacia fuera – me refiero a que sé que significa las iniciales que  tiene tu medallón.

Ginny fue invadida por un pánico  similar al que había tenido cuando Harry  le había gritado a  Ginny de la existencia de James. Ella no pudo  simplemente reaccionar, vio con un temor  infinito a su amiga temblando y respirando  agitadamente  mientras se llevaba la mano  hacia su medallón- Hermione parecía más  compadecida ante  Ginny,  temerosa, incapaz de creer.

- se que las iniciales "J.A.P." son las mismas que provienen del  nombre "James Arthur Potter" y que  25 de  diciembre es la fecha de su nacimiento – terminó de decir Hermione con los  ojos  cristalizados, sencillamente Ginny no pudo  ni admitir  ni  negarlo.

Ginny tartamudeó un poco.

- Porque no me lo dijiste antes  Ginny – dijo  con tristeza mientras que  por su  mejilla  resbalaba una lágrima –

- Yo… yo me sorprendo… que… que no te hayas enterado antes … - dijo Ginny apenas en un  hilo de voz - ¿ha sido Harry?

- No – contestó secamente  Hermione - ¿acaso no soy de fiar contigo? ¿no me he  ganado tu confianza?

-

Ginny ahora se sentía tan avergonzada, temía perder la amistad de Hermione tal y como había perdido el cariño por Harry días  anteriores por  no haber hablado.  Pero al menos trataría de explicarle lo ocurrido para  que eso no llegase a suceder,  sin embargo no dejaba de temblar y  tenía la vista nublada.

- No,  -contestó Ginny  nerviosa – no es eso Hermy, es  solo que…  - Ginny se talló la frente.. ¿Cómo podía comenzar para contarle todo?, no encontraba las palabras exactas para poderle explicar, entonces se sintió la  persona mas  vil y desgraciada del mundo -  por favor perdóname…. 

Fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny casi implorando  su perdón, ella temía perder su amistad de tantos  años.

- solo si  me llevas  a conocerlo – rió  Hermione mientras un montón de lágrimas mojaban  su rostro y corría  hacia Ginny y la abrazaba  rompiendo a  llorar. Ginny rompió el llanto también - ¿Por qué no me lo haz dicho? ¿Por qué no me haz contado que tengo un sobrino? – chilló  Hermione.

- Yo… no he podido….  ¿Cómo haz  sabido? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa, ella todo este  tiempo había necesitado la  amistad de Hermione, a veces   deseo hablar de James con ella, pero  se  resistió.

- Con  todo ese montón de pistas que siempre haz dado y que tu hermano ha ignorado y  también tiene que ver que  ahora  espero un hijo y mi instinto maternal se ha despertado como un radar y ha  dado contigo  - sonrió Hermione Mientras  otro montón de lágrimas brincaban de sus ojos.

- No me sorprende,  siempre haz sido lo suficientemente inteligente, ya te estabas tardando -  dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba el monto de lágrimas que había  llorado.

- Fue  algo fácil,  hace unas horas atrás  he visto el álbum de fotos  de cuando Harry era pequeño, una foto se me hizo familiar, sabía que yo antes la había visto  y claro, la vi hace un par de meses, esa foto que tu cargas en tu cartera, del niño que decías  tu cuidar, entonces  todos los recuerdos me brincaron,  "tu y Harry  ocultándose en Hogwarts",  "tus  achaques y tus desmayos en tu sexto curso",  "esa navidad  del 98 en la que faltaste a la madriguera" y la forma  tan bella que me hablaste cuando me enteré que  sería madre.

- Bueno..  – sonrió Ginny – al menos   tu no  me dejaras de hablar ¿verdad?

- Ya  te dije  que mientras me dejes conocerlo, yo no te dejaré de hablar – sonrió Hermione momentáneamente hasta que una  nueva duda la  abordó - ¿Por qué  ocultarlo? ¿Por qué no decirle a tus padres de él?

Ahí  estaba lo  mas importante de todo, Ginny  la tomó de la mano y la sentó en la  cama, sabría que esa platica duraría mucho tiempo y ella tendría que contarle  absolutamente  todo, no  valía la pena ocultarle ya nada,  ella mas que nunca necesitaba  a alguien que la apoyara frente  a Harry, y quien mas que Hermione.

La platica con Hermione había durado mas de dos horas, Hermione no  le cabía en la mente  toda aquella historia que bien podría ser  parte de un libro de ficción, pero así había sido su vida dentro del mundo mágico, sorprendente e irreal, y sin embargo tal vez fue el hecho de que  Hermione  estaba embarazada, ella logró comprenderla  de tal forma  que sorprendió a  Ginny cuando dijo "_yo habría hecho lo mismo  que tú si ese fuera mi caso_". Un peso menos para Ginny que ya no tendría que  inventar  una sátira de cosas para salir corriendo con James.

Sin embargo algo nuevo había suscitado  tras  Ginny confesar sobre la existencia  de James. Hermione se había empeñado a hablar con Harry, explicarle y hacerle  ver que  él  estaba  en un error, Ginny le hizo  jurar a Hermione  que no se metería en eso, por otro lado, la pelirroja no pudo impedir que Hermione  tirara  miradas de coraje y malhabladas  hacia  Harry.

- ¿Qué diablos  traes? – preguntó Ron  con fastidio tras el comportamiento  extraño de la  castaña.

- Nada – contestó Hermione  molesta mientras de golpe se levantaba y miraba de manera terrible a Ron, y  Hermione, se daba la media vuelta y se iba.

Hermione se había  identificado con Ginny tan bien, que no podía evitar sentir un coraje por  lo que a  la pelirroja le había ocurrido. Por otra parte, se encontraba enojada  con Ron porque el no podía adivinar lo que Hermione  tenía, "_Ron no  me pone la suficiente atención para  darse cuenta que llevo dentro de mi  a su  hijo"   _ le dijo Hermione a  Ginny mientras  caminaban hacia  el salón de clases. Ginny solo  le miró un poco extrañada.

- Hermione lo sabe – confesó Ginny a su amiga Audrey

- ¿sabe que? – dijo despistadamente la  rubia mientras chupaba una paleta.

- Sabe quien es James – dijo susurrando  Ginny

Audrey la miró extrañada, no parecía  creerle.

- el 1ro de  abril  aun no  ha llegado, no tienes porque hacerme bromas  de las que no pienso  caer. (N/A:  En Inglaterra esa es la fecha de  el día de los santos inocentes)

- No es una broma, Hermione  se ha  enterado que James es hijo mío y de…..

- ¿del  estúpido aquel? – dijo Audrey con gracia e incrédula – No Ginny, no se porque no te  creo.

- Bueno, esta bien, se lo he dicho , ella me ha descubierto – volvió a  repetir  Ginny –

- ¿hablas en serio? -  Audrey parecía  ahora creerle un poco

- si, hablo en serio, ella   ya  sabe.

Audrey miró un poco decepcionada  a  Ginny quien  creyó que Audrey aparte de temer por James   temía por  su amistad, ellas  ya no compartirían el gran secreto, Audrey temía  que eso la hiciera menos especial a ella.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Ron con fastidio volteando a ver a  su hermana – no se que se han estado trayendo ustedes dos desde hace días.

- Claro, no eres bueno para ponerte  a analizar lo que haz hecho – dejó  salir Hermione molesta mientras sostenía los libros y caminaba  junto con Ginny y Ron entre las mesas de la cafetería.

- ¿y yo? ¿Qué  he hecho ahora? ¿Por qué la traen contra mí últimamente?–  preguntó  Ron a Hermione  enojado y confundido

- ¿Solo  porque eres hombre?  - dijo de manera cortante  Hermione, Ginny dejó escapar una risita

Ron volteó  a ver a Ginny con furia  en sus  ojos  y  como si pareciera comprender le  gritó.

- GINNY WEASLEY ¿QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI NOVIA? – Hermione  lo vio con enojo y Ginny frunció el entrecejo

- Yo no le he hecho nada, ¿y quien eres tu para gritarme? – Ginny  levantó la  voz mientras todos volteaban a verla,

- ¿NOVIA? ¿TU NOVIA?  YO NO SOY TU NOVIA  RONALD WEASLEY – gritó  realmente enojada  Hermione,  y Ron no pudo evitarse ponerse  rojo y encoger los hombros - ¿Crees que porque nos  hemos besado un par de veces yo  he vuelto a   ser  tu novia? Pues te encuentras equivocado, tu ni siquiera  haz tenido la delicadeza  de  pedírmelo además…

- Hermione  yo ……¡y no han sido un par de veces!

- Eres un  engreído por creer que  estaré siempre  aquí para ti – terminó de  gritarle a Ron, mientras  que  media cafetería volteaba  para ver el  show. Hermione salía  con paso veloz  y Ron se encontraba  realmente  confuso por la actitud de Hermione

- ¡ESPERA  HERMIONE!...  – Ron no tardó  en salir corriendo tras  de  ella.

Ginny  levantó los  hombros, sostenía aun  aquellos viejos libros  de la biblioteca, Hermione se encontraba  realmente  afligida por  todas aquellas cosas  que Ginny le había contado respecto a ella y a  James, tanto que hasta  ella había  tomado  el caso como propio. Ginny sabía la razón por la cual  Hermione se encontraba  tan susceptible  últimamente, ella tenía que cargar  con el peso del embarazo ella sola, aun no se  atrevía a decírselo a Ron  ni a sus padres, y estos últimos  eran los más difíciles de  enfrentar.

Se dio la media vuelta para continuar  su salida de  la cafetería ella sola, cuando sintió como en  su rostro chocaba con  algo fuertemente, sintió un dolor que le corría desde la frente  hasta  la  nariz tan fuerte que le bloqueó la vista por unos segundos, el montón de libros salieron volando junto con el montó de hojas sueltas  que  llevaba,

- Lo siento lo siento, - repitió el muchacho mientras  se  bajaba para  tomarle los  libros.

Ginny  subió la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano  a su nariz roja. En alguna  ocasión  James  le  había dado un cabezazo ahí mismo,  pero el dolor no se semejaba.

- Yo  lo siento  fui demasiado  distraído  y ento…..  – el chico se quedó callado  Ginny bajó la vista para verlo a  la cara.

-

Y entonces  Ginny sintió como la sangre se  le helaba y  unos mareos  automáticos la  acompañaron, el dolor  el  la nariz  le dejo de importar. Fue  tal la sacudida que  se dio que  llego a  creer  que el corazón se le había parado  de lo rápido  que latía.

Ahí estaba él, frente a ella, con el rostro  helado y la  mano cargada de hojas y de un libro, fueron solo  milésimas de segundo lo que se vieron frente a frente, ella  no pudo  hablar, menos él, para él le había  resultado una sorpresa, entre tanta  gente   tenía que golpearse con él. Y luego el rostro de Harry se deformó por un odio involuntario, apretó los labios  y le aventó el libro  y  las  hojas que le había recogido, el siguió su camino, la esquivó  y apresuró el paso.

Ginny no pudo moverse, ahí estaba, pequeñita entre el montón de hojas de apuntes sueltos en el suelo, dejó  escapar un suspiro cargado de tensión y una lágrima huyó de su ojo,  ella no podía  dejar  de  temblar, pudo escuchar como  su corazón latía tan rápido  que no escuchó lo que le dijo  el chico que  se  ofreció a  ayudarla.

- ¿tanto me odias Harry? – Ginny dejó escapar la pregunta  al aire.

- Tienes que ir a  enfermería  - dijo el muchacho que le había recogido las hojas.

Ginny se llevó  la mano a la roja nariz, esta le  empezaba  a sangrar  a  chorros.

- sangre  -susurró Ginny mientras tambaleaba. Ginny no resistía  la sangre desde que Voldemort la había  atacado.

Harry salió como un rallo de la cafetería, se encontraba tan molesto por ese  encuentro accidenta que  acababa de tener con Ginny, que no le importó patear una serie de cosas que  se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Salio de su facultad  e  inmediatamente sitió como el frío  le estiraba la cara. ¿Cómo era posible  que  ahora sintiera tanto odio por la persona que mas había  amado? ¿Cómo era posible que al verla sintiera ganas de golpearla, de dañarla  a un máximo y dejarla  agonizando?. Quería que ella sintiera lo  mismo que él estaba sintiendo. La furia que llevaba en sus  puños era tanta que sería capaz de golpear al primero que se le cruzara  al frente.

Cruzó la calle y estuvieron a punto de  arrollarlo, el volteó a ver  a la mujer que conducía con tanto odio que  a esta no le quedó mas que  encogerse en su asiento. Nunca, ni en  todos  aquellos años de su colegio  había  sentido un odio semejante al que ahora estaba sintiendo, no se podía comparar con el odio que le tenía  a Snape  o a  Malfoy, Ginny Weasley era la  peor de  todas.

Caminó  mientras que respiraba agitado, sacando  todo su coraje, caminó sin rumbo fijo sin importarle que  chocaba con la gente  y esta  volteaba  a  reclamarle. Le tiró  el café a una señora y empujó a un adolescente  mientras doblaba en una esquina. Caminó  el tiempo suficiente  para sentirse mejor.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a un parque  lleno de  niños, no quiso  siquiera pasar  por un  lado,  mucho menos  cruzarlo, no quería  ver nada que tuviera  que ver con niños, tal vez era su subconsciente que  le hacía  desviar  esa culpa con la que  cargaba.

Sin  embargo si quería tomar la calle  Gower streer, tendría que  pasar  por una  baqueta del parque y él desafiante  cruzó la  calle, y bien dicen que todo  se regresa, no tardó  en recibir un fuerte pelotazo en la cabeza que le expulsaron los lentes a un metro de distancia de retirado haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Harry deseó saber  de quien había sido ese pelotazo, y no tardó en darse cuenta, un pequeño niño de  unos 9 años  salió corriendo a dirección  de Harry, desesperado y muy asustado.

- ¿estabienseñor? ¿esta bien? – preguntó el pequeño  con falta de aire y preocupado. Harry  se hallaba sobándose  la cabeza

- si si, estoy bien .. ya … ya, retírate – le decía  Harry  fastidiado porque el pequeño niño  se había  empeñado en  revisarle la cabeza. Otros niños  llegaban corriendo.

- Creí que  se le había  roto el cuello, su cabeza giró demasiado – dijo el pequeño demasiado rápido que apenas  Harry pudo entenderle –

- ¿Cómo que  romperme el cuello con una   pelota de soccer? Ni que fuera una bludger –dijo Harry mientras el chico  fruncía el entrecejo. Harry pudo percatarse  que el pequeño tenía  unos ojos  azules índigos  grandes y un cabello  negro  bastante despeinado.

- ¿una que….  – preguntó curioso el pequeño

- Steve,  Steve, Steve,  ese gol,  ese gol estuvo increíble, ¿el señor esta bien? – preguntó un pequeño que se les acaba de  acercar.

- Mira  Steve, le  haz roto los anteojos al señor – dijo otro mas pequeño  de cabello rubio y  ojos saltones  - Harry volteó a ver  al suelo sus anteojos  hechos añicos,  como seis pequeñas  cabezas  se asomaron a  ver  los  lentes  rotos de  Harry  y comenzaron  a lamentarse.

- Señor no fue mi intención  hacerlo, yo no quería pero quería meter  gol, fue sin querer queriendo, yo no quise, además  fue  Michael quien me dio el pase para meter gol luego  golpee  su cabeza..

- Si,  Steve no tiene  la culpa, usted se  atraves

- No se los cobre, no le diga  a su padre – dijo otro niño,  Steve el niño  de cabellos negros  se miraba demasiado preocupado.

- No le diga  a mi padre por favor, el no volverá  a dejarme venir al parque,  yo le pagaré  con mis ahorros

- Tu no tienes ahorros  Steve – gritó otro –

- Tu  cállate  cabeza  de chorlito – dijo  Steve,  mientras  volvía  a  ver  a Harry con un rostro  entre angelical y asustado.

- Ya, ya,,  BASTA – dijo Harry mientras todos los niños  dejaron de hablar , uno de ellos había estado jalándole el sueter con mucha insistencia para que  bajara la vista para  verlo -  solo váyanse a  jugar y no se metan con nadie mas, tiene suerte que haya sido yo quien  recibió ese pelotazo.

Todos los niños  salieron corriendo, con excepción del pequeño  Steve, se quedó parado viéndolo de una manera muy distinta a como solían  hacerlo los adultos.

- Anda  vete a jugar con tus amigos – dijo Harry al pequeño que tenía los hombros encogidos –

- Yo, yo , en verdad  siento lo de sus lentes – dijo el pequeño  avergonzado

- No es nada, anda vete  si no quieres que  te los cobre – dijo Harry mientras el pequeño salió corriendo. Cuando  ya  llevaba como  diez metros de distancia el niño se volteó y grito  a todo  pulmón:  MUCHAS  GRACIAS  SEÑOR POTTER!

Harry se quedó  helado, el niño volvió al   parque a  jugar con sus amigos, posiblemente  ese niño era  algún hijo de  un mago que leía el profeta  o  la revista corazón de bruja  mas  seguido que él mismo. Se agachó para tomar sus lentes  rotos  y los metió  a su bolsillo. Su vista  no era muy buena, pero  esta la volteó hacia el parque, el se hallaba mas  calmado y  necesitaba  pensar.

Caminó hacia una banca  sola, alrededor se oían las risas de niños  que ha pesar del frío que estaba haciendo no paraban de  correr y gritar,  se subían a los  juegos con sus mejillas  levemente  rojas mientras  los mas pequeños estaban en la caja de  arena. A Harry se le vino una  imagen esporádica  de su  infancia, dentro de esa alacena vieja llena de  arañas.

El había estado  temiendo en enfrentar ese pensamiento que tanto lo había martirizado, se negaba siquiera  a pensar en una posible solución, pero sabía que no podía seguir ignorando  ese nuevo sentimiento  que  sentía, uno nuevo que jamás había conocido, y que se negaba  a llamarlo "paternidad".

Se negaba   a creer que  tenía unas ganas  de saber si el pequeño aquel se había recuperado de aquella crisis que tenía, se había estado preguntando también porque  Ron no lo había matado por embarazar a su hermana, lo que le llevo a conclusión  de que él no lo sabía, pero  lo mas posible  era que los señores  Weasley si, aunque el verano  ellos lo recibieron demasiado bien  y  trataron bien a Cho (en aquel mes  aun  Harry  andaba con Cho, en los mundiales de quidditch). Harry trató de sacar las cuentas de cuando posiblemente  Ginny pudo haber  salido embarazada,  pero  renunció siquiera a pensarlo, querría ignorarlo, quería ignorar la consecuencia  de aquellas noches  de placer en Hogwarts porque el hecho de pensar  en las consecuencias que ahora  le estaban  martirizando, le oprimían el pecho de  una manera terrible, era como enterrar una daga lentamente al corazón.

Pero al menos podía estar viendo a los niños sin odiarlos, justo enfrente de la banca estaban los  juegos para niños de  2 a 6 años  de edad,  mujeres con carriolas  paseaban  con sus bebes alrededor,  ver a  todos  aquellos niños que se subían al  subeybaja, a los columpios  y a aquellas estructuras de forma  rara.

Entonces fue cuando escucho la voz de un hombre que se acercaba. Ha  pesar de su mala  vista pudo notar que era un hombre que  iba con toda la intención de sentarse a un lado de él, en la misma  banca,  Harry solo dijo en voz  baja "_que no se siente, que no se siente"  ,_ pero eso lo invitó a  que ese hombre obeso rubio y treintañon acompañado de un niño con cara de demonio de 3 años se sentara a un lado.

- Bien, ahora puedes  ir a jugar – dijo el hombre  que tenía toda  la finta de ser un guarro, el niño salió como loco hacia  los juegos. Después de eso  el eructó.

Harry estuvo apunto de levantarse  e irse, creyó que eso  era  demasiado.

- ¿trajiste a tu hermanito al parque? – preguntó casualmente  el hombre  rubio,  Harry  ignoró la pregunta – si, te pregunto a ti, ¿estas sordo?

Harry tan solo  se limitó a  negar con la cabeza sin voltearlo a ver. Fue entonces cuando Harry pudo notar  que el hijo  de ese hombre  había corrido hacia el resbaladero y había  aventado a una niña de manera salvaje, a  él se le había  hecho injusto y apunto al niño del hombre para que  reprimiera  al  niño.

- ooh, Liam,, ¡así se  hace hijo! – el hombre le festejó la maldad a su hijo,  y el pequeño se limitó a sonreír con malicia. Harry se llevó  una mano a la cabeza. – el es  todo un hombrecito, ¿viste eso?

N/A: No se porque  ese pequeño demonio me recuerda a mi sobrino de 4  años, creo que definitivamente   ese demonio es   mi sobrino,,,   pero vuelvo al fic.

Harry deseó que no fuera para él la pregunta, no quería hablar con  ese  hombre  así que no volteó a verlo, siguió ignorándolo.

- Si, lo se, mi hijo es algo hiperactivo, el psicólogo dijo que  era porque ha tenido  tres padres diferentes, bueno yo soy su padre  pero su madre  ha tenido tres parejas… tu sabes…  yo no estoy casado con su madre.

No necesitó que se lo explicara,  Harry pudo notar como el pequeño había quitado a otro pequeño de uno de los columpios y después que se sentó por dos  segundos  corrió hacia la caja de arena y le aventó  arena  a los ojos de otro niño.

- yo  solo lo veo los fines de semana,  dos o tres horas porque  a veces  trabajo o salgo con mis amigos.. tu  sabes bien…  salgo a buscar pollitas,  ehh -  el hombre codeó  a Harry y le cerró un ojo. Harry se limitó a tirarle una mirada  de "_aléjate de mi_"

- LIAM, DEJA ESO, DEJA ESO, NO TE METAS  EL PASTO A LA  BOCA , NO TE LO TRAGUES – gritaba el hombre sin levantarse  del asiento y apuntando a su hijo quien acababa de meterse un puñado de pasto a la boca  - BUENO,  ya  se lo ha tragado, le hará bien un poco de pasto, los animales se lo comen  a veces.

Harry miró eso  de manera increíble e inmediatamente  pensó de cuantos  hombres habían llevado a sus perros a pasear  a ese parque, cuanto de esos habían defecado en ese pasto,  ¿Cómo podía ese hombre no  andar detrás de ese demonio de hijo que tenía?

- ¿Por qué no le  reprende?- preguntó de manera espontánea  Harry

- ¿y que me quiten  la custodia por golpear a mi hijo?

- No tiene porque pegarle, solo dígale  que esta mal.

- Aay  niño, se nota que nunca haz convivido con un niño de tres años, diles  que no hagan algo y lo harán, ya  tendrás  tus propios hijos para  educarlos, a ese niño lo ha  educado  tres hombres distintos, por desgracia no llegará  a ser como yo, todo un hombre.

Era cierto, ese  niño era como un remolino y ese hombre o le tenía demasiada paciencia   o  realmente  no le importaba lo que ese niño hiciera.

- Su madre una vez  vino y me dijo  que creía estar embarazada y que era mío, yo le dije que  se esfumara, entonces era joven y tenía  a muchas mujeres ¡te imaginas  un hombre como yo, con una mujer distinta  cada noche y dejar eso para casarme? – dijo el hombre que parecía tener como mínimo 34 años, su panza  resaltaba mas y Harry dudo automáticamente eso – yo le dije  a su madre "avísame  cuando tenga 20 años para pedirle dinero a mi hijo". Y  bueno, un mal día ella  se aparece con una demanda, diciéndome que tenía que pagarle porque  yo la había  embarazado. Fui a corte y resultó ser mi hijo, tengo que pagar  "120 libras al mes por su  manutención y a  cambio de eso me dan dos días con el  pequeño que yo es claro solo tomo  un día para desquitar mis 120 libras.

- ¿y acaso no lo quiere?

- Como me va a querer ese demonio si  ha tenido  conmigo  cuatro padres. Su madre es una  zorra,  ha vivido en los últimos  tres años  con  tres distintos hombres.. yo,.. no puedo negarlo,, me  he  encariñado con esa cosa – el hombre apuntó al pequeño que ahora se encontraba jalándole las trenzas a una pobre niña mientras  se reía, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la pequeña.

El hombre no tardó en retirarse, tuvo que irse porque después  de  la queja de dos madres  que  habían llegado para reclamar que Liam   le había golpeado   a sus hijos. Harry se quedó  callado, tenía que pensar bien las cosas,  y trató de ponerse  en los pies de ese hombre,  era claro que él no tenía esa terrible panza ni era tan irresponsable.

 "Irresponsable" ese era  la palabra  exacta para llamar  a lo que  acababa de hacer.

¿Ginny se  sentiría humillada si el  le pasara una cuota  fija cada mes para que mantuviera a su hijo?. El sabía que algo tenía que hacer al respecto, no podía seguir ignorando que era padre, además  que los Weasley  algún día se enterarían, Ginny no podría ocultarles un hijo por mucho tiempo,  al menos que ella planeara  darlo en  adopción, pero….  Y si eso llegase a  ocurrir. Harry  se sorprendió el percatarse  que  el tan solo pensar en  la adopción le invadió un pánico ¿un hijo suyo en un orfanato, siendo  adoptado por una  familia  similar a los  Dursley?  ¿y que la historia  se  repitiera?. Si hubiera sido su decisión desde al inicio se hubiese negado  a traer un hijo al mundo  cuando  el ni siquiera podía  cuidarse por si mismo (siempre había cuidado de el de alguna forma),  pero el problema era que le pequeño ya  existía, ahora tendría que pensar bien en que  es lo que haría con él.

Una duda lo saltó, ¿conservaría su cicatriz  en la frente aun?, el no se podría  enfrentar  a eso, no podría imaginarse  ver a ese pequeño con esa marca  que a el tanto  atormento toda  su vida, por esa marca el fue señalado y reconocido,  el no  deseaba una vida  así a nadie, y el recordar lo tanto que le solía dolerle  antes y que ahora  a  ese niño le doliera  igual, era  algo que  a él  lo atormentaba;  Harry llevó su mano instintivamente hacia su frente y se la talló.

Tendría que tomar   cartas en el asunto,   tendría que  enfrentarse  a Ginny, algo que él había estado negando  desde hace  varios días, tendría que  tomar valor  para  acercarse  a ella y pedirle  que le dejara  ver  _"una vez"_ al niño para comprobar que el estaba bien, era una necesidad  que él  ahora tenía, el saber si  se encontraba sano.


	30. Cap 29 Una asiática entrometida

Quiero darles  el  credito a  tres personas que me ayudaron mucho a  sacar  adelante  este capítulo, sin ellos yo no podría haber terminado de escribirlo,,  a  Shaguy que  fue mi colchon de  boxeo  durante todo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo  (te quiero mucho aunque  creo que a veces lo dudes!!)…  y a  Amy Black..   ella  es una clase de  mi agente literario ,, en pocas palabras  dio  idea  y nacimiento a uno de los diálogos mas importantes  de este capitulo..  gracias a los dos….  Ahh y como olvidar a Jonathan,,,  siempre  dándome  ánimos morales,, chico: definitivamente   me  podré a tejer.. tu sabes a que me refiero con eso!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**CAPITULO 29**

**"UNA ASIÁTICA  ENTROMETIDA"**

****

Aquél chico  que le había  ayudado a recoger  sus apuntes tuvo compasión por ella y ahora la dirigía hacia la  enfermería de  la facultad a  toda prisa. Ginny siquiera  había visto el rostro del joven, traía  la cabeza  arriba para que la  hemorragia cesara un poco. Sentía una terrible  pulsación en su nariz, sin duda alguna estaba rota, sus ojos traían lágrimas, ella aun no sabía si era a causa del  comportamiento de Harry o por el fuerte dolor de su nariz.

- Bien, ya vamos a  llegar- escuchó  decir una  voz  varonil y preocupada del chico – trata de no bajar la cabeza, yo te seguiré guiando.

Ginny dio unos pasos mas mientras  había presión su nariz con un pañuelo. Llegó a un pequeño espacio, un cubículo, ni siquiera perecía una enfermería, no  a comparación de la  que  ella había asistido a Hogwarts, la enfermera que  estaba ahí parecía ser unos  pocos años mas vieja que Ginny, a ella le dio un poco de pavor al ver que no tendría la suficiente  experiencia que Madame Pomfrey para  reconstruirle  su nariz.

- Le han dado un fuerte codazo en  la nariz, creo que  le rompieron el tabique, no ha dejado de sangrar – mencionó el joven con exactitud mientras que la enfermera dejaba a un lado  su revista _"Corazón de Bruja_" para observar a Ginny.

- Siéntate aquí – dijo la joven enfermera mientras  trataba  de revisar a Ginny -  retírate el pañuelo, déjame ver  tu nariz.

- No te preocupes, Mimy es  egresada de la universidad, ella  sabe de esto – mencionó el joven al notar el nerviosismo de Ginny al verla.

-

Pero a penas  se quitó  Ginny el  pañuelo ensangrentado de la nariz cuando empezó a  fluir   de sus fosas nasales mas  sangre, Ginny dejó  escapar un gemido cuando Mimy la enfermera  le tentó la nariz.

- Bien, bien, se que duele pero  tendré que  revisártela para podértela enderezar,  - Ginny volvió a  gemir  mientras tanto el joven como al enfermera  están atentos  frente  a frente, Ginny se sintió incomoda  por la  atención  que le estaban dando,

- Estoy bien, no es  nada, eso se me quitará  después de un rato – Ginny trató de levantarse, se encontraba un poco  asustada.

- Oh o ho  oh, ¡NO!, No señorita…..

- Weasley  - contestó Ginny si ver el gesto que hacía el joven de al lado – Ginny Weasley

- Pues  bien Ginny, no creo que quieras que tu nariz no concuerde  con tu bello  rostro, tendré que arreglarle la nariz  al menos que tengas mucho dinero  muggle para pagarte una  costosa y dolorosa  cirugía de la nariz. Creeme, he visto  como las hacen y no querrás pasar por eso, así que te pido que  te sientes y  que  me dejes ver que  diablos es lo que puedo hacer.

Sin mas que hacer se sentó con la cabeza  arriba,  entonces  antes de que ella  echara un terrible  grito cuando Mimy le  acomodara el tabique de manera salvaje, pudo percatarse por  unos dos  segundos  de que  la persona que le había llevado hacía la enfermería no era precisamente  un joven de la universidad.

Ginny quedó  mareada,  una pulsación fuerte  y dolorosa  le martirizaba en su  cabeza y en su rostro, Mimy había hecho  lo mejor que pudo para acomodarle la  nariz y  le había dado una poción  para  adormecer el dolor tan fuerte. Después de limpiar su nariz pudo percatarse que  en el lugar donde había sido golpeada accidentalmente no había mas que un  moretón de forma lineal que amenazaba con ponerse  casi negro; Ginny no quiso ni tocarse.

- ¿Quién ha sido Jonathan? –  Preguntó la enfermera como si conociera al joven –

- un estudiante, y ¿sabes?, siquiera tuvo la  decencia de detenerse a ayudarla, se paró justo enfrente de ella  y……..  -  el hombre se quedó  callado cuando Ginny volteó a  verlo directo a los ojos  y notar  su tristeza en la mirada de la pelirroja, el hombre había adivinado al actitud de aquel ojiverde - … el joven debió de tener mucha prisa

Fue entonces cuando  Ginny se pudo  ver  bien  a  esa persona que la había llevado, el chico no era un chico, sino un hombre, bastante  atractivo para cualquier  mujer de  poca edad. Tenia el  cabello  algo ondulado y rubio cenizo, suficientemente  largo (no como un hombre), que las puntas descansaban  de manera elegante sobre sus hombros,  unos ojos unidos de color castaños  aceitunados y con una barba  crecida de tres días, Ginny supo inmediatamente que  no era un alumno de la  universidad.

-  Por lo visto ya no hay  hombres en esta vieja ciudad – Mimy miró al hombre con una  ceja levantada.

- Vamos  Mimy,  no generalices  demasiado, no todos los hombres solemos  ser así, aun habemos  caballeros.

- No estoy muy segura de eso – miró con un  poco de rencor la enfermera, hasta que se percató que Ginny aun permanecía ahí parada. – bien,  bien,  señorita Weasley, debería  de tomar una hora como descanso, váyase a dormir    un rato a su dormitorio, sentirá mareos  por un leve rato, pero  todo estará bien.

- Bien. Gracias – Ginny dio la media vuelta y como si trajera prisa salió de la  enfermería con una  bandita en la  nariz.

- Oye oye, espera, - Ginny volteó, ahí estaba Jonathan – haz olvidado esto.

Jonathan le dio el libro  y  sus apuntes, algunos tenían gotas de  sangre seca.

- oh, gracias,  - dijo Ginny  y  se dio la media  vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡Que  te vaya bien! – se despidió el hombre  -

Ginny dio unos pasos hacia el frente  ella no tardó en  arrepentirse.

- ¡ESPERE, ESPERE! – gritó  Ginny, el hombre se detuvo – yo me he olvidado de agradecerle por lo usted ha hecho por mi.

- No hay problema. – contestó el hombre  con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – y  por favor no me hables de  "usted", Soy Jonathan Whiteman – estiró la mano.

- Mucho gusto, soy  Ginny, Ginny  Weas…..

- Weasley, si  lo sé,  con ese pelo  rojo no era difícil adivinar que eres  hermana de Ron Weasley, el guardián del equipo de quidditch y….

Ginny  no pudo evitar sonreír y arrepentirse  de esto  al causarle un dolor en la nariz.

- No se si me equivoque, pero si tu hermano es  Ron Weasley entonces  es amigo de Harry Potter, por lo tanto "él" te  conoce a ti, y…. me  imagino que fu  fuiste una clase  de "novia" suya –relación-fallida- la cual fue la causa deque no te  ayudara  y  te  aventara los libros cuando te golpeó accidentalmente.

- ¡Sorprendente! –  dijo  Ginny con sarcasmo y coraje por la conclusión de hombre –

- así es,  tu hermano tiene fama  de  colérico, apuesto a que si le dices  que Harry Potter   ha sido el que  te ha roto la  nariz,  el mismo irá  a rompérsela.  Si me disculpas, tengo clase,  hasta pronto.

El sujeto se había  ido, Ginny quedó parada ahí con la boca  abierta  llena de  coraje. Ella  sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido y ahora este hombre se  atrevía a  recordarle  lo que  apenas  hace media  hora había sucedido en la  cafetería.

- te  he estado buscando, ¿Dónde haz estado?

- Digamos que  me estoy ocultando en el único lugar que se que no me encontraré con tu hermano – Hermione  cerró el libro y levantó su cabeza  para ver a  Ginny.

- Bien si crees que el vendrá por casualidad, el no pone un pie aquí, pero creeme que si  te quiere encontrar sabrá perfectamente que aquí te encuentras- Ginny se sentó en la silla mas próxima y Hermione soltó un leve grito al verla.

- ¿Qué  te  ha ocurrido? ¡tu nariz!

- Oh, es eso, mi nariz, si,  justo cuando me dejaste, ocurrió algo – dijo Ginny  sin querer  darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- Digamos que me topé con Harry después  de  tu huída 

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

- No, no te creo que Harry te haya echo algo as

- Yo no dije que el me hiciera esto,  solo fue un accidente, choqué con el y  me dio un codazo en la  nariz.

- ooh

- creeme, no fue intencional

- ¿tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá cuando tu hermano se enteré de lo que Harry  hizo?

- Bueno, no pienso decirle que me rompió la nariz y que casi me desangraba por  la culpa de niño-que vivi

- ¿te rompió la nariz? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione

- si

- Vaya, casi no se te nota

- Hicieron buen trabajo en la enfermería,  esa tal Mimy. Por cierto ¿sabes quien es Jonathan Whiteman?

- Ooh,  ¿ese gran hombre grandioso de cara hermosa  de la que todas las chicas andan detrás de el? – Hermione hablo con cierto encanto

- Bueno , no creo que estemos hablando  del mismo hombre

- Si, pelo largo, casi hasta los hombros, ojos hermosos

- ¿lo conoces?

- Todo el mundo lo conoce,  ¿Cómo no conocerlo? Cuando lo vi, me  arrepentí  de no haberme  metido en  la carrera de Arte mágica, aunque se que eso no sirve para nada

- Dirás  "Artes Mágicas"

- No,  es  arte mágica, es de  las primeras  carreras que se abrieron, pero tiene poca demanda y poca  credibilidad, él es  el coordinador de esa  carrera, tu sabes, es como el arte muggle pero mágico, alguien se tiene que encargar de las pinturas  y  la  alfarería del mundo mágico.

- Bueno, me dejas como una tonta al contarme eso, yo no sabía que realmente existía esa carrera, creí que  eso  uno lo aprendía  como clases extras, no como una carrera

- No te digo que  casi no  tiene  demanda. Ellos estudian a los  artistas  mágicos y de sangre  mezclada, tu sabes como Da Vinci y cosas por el estilo.

Fue en ese momento cuando la bibliotecaria gritó desesperada al ver que una lechuza entraba  confundida  a  la biblioteca. Parecía  estar histérica y  ululaba desesperadamente. Ginny y Hermione voltearon al techo e inmediatamente reconocieron a la pequeña  lechuza que había sido de  Ron  en gran parte de su estancia en Hogwarts.

- ¿PIG? – miró confundida la  lechuza que  aterrizaba escandalizada  sobre la mesa en donde se encontraban las dos amigas.

-  ¡DIOS  SANTO! ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE  MANDAR UNA  LECHUZA  A LA FACULTAD? ¡SE LES HA DICHO QUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! – gritó desde el fondo la  bibliotecaria mientras que Ginny y Hermione se encogía de la vergüenza

- Venga  PIG, ¿Por qué haz  entrado  hasta  acá? – preguntó Ginny mientras le retiraba un carta  que traía la pobre  lechuza que miraba con una desesperación tremenda  a  la pelirroja – debiste de dejármela en mi cuarto, como  las demás  lechuzas lo hacen.

- LECHUZAS EN MI BIBLIOTECA,. ¡HAGAME EL FAVOR  DE SACAR ESA  AVE DE MI  BIBLIOTECA! – gritó la bibliotecaria con las manos  en la  cintura.

- Bien Pig,  no tengo nada para ti, gracias y márchate antes que te desplumen – dijo Ginny mientras sostenía la carta  de su madre. Pig la miraba  un poco triste pero tomó el vuelo antes que  la bibliotecaria se  acercara.

- Esa lechuza es un peligro – dijo Hermione mientras miraba curiosa la carta - ¡quien te ha escrito como para que Pig  haya  venido hasta acá?

- Es mi madre – Ginny reconoció la letra y abrió el sobre y comenzó a  leer la carta.

_Querida  Ginny:_

_            Espero que  te encuentres muy bien amor, te  escribo a ti para recordarte que  este fin de semana es  la boda de tu hermano….._

Ginny  echó un gritito,  Hermione la calló y se sorprendió que nadie les hubiera  recordado que dicho evento estaba demasiado cerca

_Apuesto a que  Ron no te ha  recordado nada,  le he  estado mandando  cartas desde hace dos semanas y no me ha contestado, estoy casi segura que  la  causa  es Hermione (mándale saludos)  y  el campeonato de quidditch, tu padre ha tenido mucho trabajo a causa de  los líos que han estado haciendo esos  chicos  extranjeros, lo  los justifico  pero espero que ni tu ni Ron  anden  haciendo  cosas indebidas en la calle. (los conozco y estoy segura  de que no). Percy se encuentra demasiado nervioso,  te escribo para  que  le recuerdes a tu hermano que  esta noche iré para  Londres para  tomarle las medidas para hacer las túnicas  de gala, como siempre, dejo lo más  fácil para el último. De cualquier forma, nos vemos esta noche._

_                                                       Te  quiere_

_                                                                       Mamá._

_P.D. Espero que  te haya gustado las tartas que  te envié la  semana pasada, aunque no se porque tengo el presentimiento que Ron  no te las dio_

- maldito desgraciado – dijo  Ginny con coraje  - ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia para recordarme que este sábado es la boda de Percy, y para el colmo se come las  tartas de mamá el solo.

- No me sorprende, es Ron

- Bien, había  olvidado que este fin de semana se  casaba Percy, yo ya había hecho  planes, tendré  que  olvidarlos, no puedo faltar,  ¿te imaginas si no llego a ir?

- ¿Qué planes tenias? – preguntó Hermione  curiosa

- quería  que conocieras  a James.

Hermione sonrió, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada porque  no podría conocer  la causa  por la que Ginny aun  no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Dónde demonios haz  estado? – preguntó Ron  fastidiado

- por ahí,  caminando – contestó  Harry   sin siquiera voltearlo a ver  a la cara

- ¿haz visto a Hermione?

- Ha  de  estar en la biblioteca, ¿Dónde mas?

- Bien, que bien,  así no me  planto por ah

- ¿no tienes  ganas de verla?

- Digamos que no  tengo ganas de que me  esté  culpando por haber nacido  hombre

Harry no pudo evitar  reírse.

- ¿Qué le sucede a  Hermione?- preguntó  Harry curioso mientras ambos  caminaban   hacia  el merendero

- no lo se, creo que anda en sus días, se la pasa diciendo incoherencias, por cierto ¿planeas ir  ahora a la fiesta del "Americano"?

- ¿Habrá una fiesta? – preguntó el ojiverde  mientras abría la puerta del restaurante.

- Claro, aun queda el equipo de quidditch de Perú, Italia y España, además  presiento que será la última fiesta del semestre,  este mes es el mes que los maestros  suelen encargarnos montañas de trabajos.

- Pues bien, yo creo que…

- Ay Dios – Ron miró  hacía la esquina de el merendero, justo donde acostumbraban sentarse ellos. Ahí estaba  ocupado por dos chicas,  Cho y Monica, - creo que mejor nos vamos

- No -  dijo Harry deteniéndolo del brazo – tengo hambre, ninguna mujer hará que no me devore una  hamburguesa de doble queso con tocino

- Bien, creo que yo puedo comer en  la cafetería  de la escuela una  terrible pasta de…

- ¡HARRY, RON, AQUÍ! – gritó la oriental agitando la mano desde la esquina, Harry  le sonrió débilmente

- yo no pienso ir ahí- se negó  Ron testarudamente – no pienso  sentarme con ella  y esperar que alguien le diga  a  Hermione que me vieron con esa tipa, no quiero tener problemas con ella

- pues bien, - dijo Harry  en tono molesto – vete antes de que te  peguen.

Ron  echó un bufido y se dio la vuelta  hacia la puerta. Harry caminó valiente hacia la esquina.

- Hola

- ¿A dónde  ha ido  Ron? – preguntó Mónica 

- tiene cosas que hacer, el solo vino a acompañarme – contestó  Harry  mientras volteaba a  ver a  Cho, ella lucía  diferente, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero lucía  distinta.

- Bien – dijo Mónica mientras tomaba la mochila y ponía  el dinero en la mesa – yo también tengo cosas que hacer, me  retiro.

Mónica se levantó, se despidió de  beso de Harry  y le guiñó un ojo a  Cho,  la chica de cabellos  negros salió por la misma puerta que  Ron lo había  hecho  apenas un minuto atrás.

- ¿Cómo haz  estado? – preguntó Cho  con voz  tranquila. Miró a  Harry de una forma  tan diferente  a como solía verlo antes, parecía estar  resignada

- bien -  contestó  Harry mientras se sentaba  a un lado. Robert el mesero no tardó en acercarse y pedirle  la orden.

- ¿siempre tienes que pedir lo mismo? -  dijo Cho con una sonrisa en sus labios

- bueno, eso me gusta, no puedo evitar no pedir lo mismo cada vez que vengo – después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Cho  esquivó la mirada de Harry.

- Bien- dijo Cho

- Bien – contestó Harry. Y entonces el se percató de algo, enfocó la mirada hacia la chica  asiática - ¿Qué te haz hecho? Luces…. distinta

- Ooh..  yo ..es solo que me he cortado el pelo – dijo Cho mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente,   Harry se sentía como un tonto, el no se había percatado de que Cho llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, algo que la hacía lucir un poco mas  atractiva  que antes.

- Soy un tonto, no lo había notado -  dijo Harry  - te vez muy bien as

- Gracias

- Si -  En mucho tiempo Harry no se había sentido  tan incomodo en una charla, tal vez juraría que  se  encontraba nervioso ante la presencia  de Cho, ¿Por qué diablos tenían que sudarle las manos  como ahora?

Ambos  siguieron callados por unos minutos, Harry no dejaba de  ver por la ventana  como la gente comenzaba a  correr al mismo tiempo que  empezaba a llover; fue para el como un "deja vu",  era como al principio,  como cuando el  había  entrado a  la universidad hace mas de un años y se encontró a Cho,  ambos en ese mismo merendero habían estado hablando por  horas cuando  andaban quedando como novios. Harry deseo profundamente regresar a esos tiempos.

- ¡te  extraño! – dijo de repente  Cho dejando paralizado a Harry

- yo también – aun mas  sorprendido  contestó Harry, e inmediatamente  se  arrepintió  de lo que había dicho, cuando miró  ese brillo de esperanza en los  ojos de la asiática. ¿Por qué demonios  había   contestado  a eso si ni siquiera había sido una pregunta?

Cho comenzó a reírse  nerviosamente, desvió la mirada  de los ojos de  Harry.

- digo, yo… también extraño esa época – Harry quiso componer a  lo que había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso y para impedir  sonrojarse como un  adolescente.

- Hablo en serio Harry,  no me refiero  a la época, me refiero a todo,  cuando solíamos estar  juntos,  cuando había cosas que realmente a los dos nos importaba

Harry no supo que decir,  se sentía confundido,  primero pesaba en ella, pero no quería pensar en ella realmente (en Ginny), el quería  dejar de pensar en ella, pero ¿Cho era la respuesta acertada?

- Harry, ya han pasado  mas de tres semanas, justo las que me dijiste que dejaríamos pasar para dejar descansar nuestra  relación, yo no  te he presionado  para  regresar pero…

- Escucha  Cho…

- Si, lo se, se lo que vas a  decir  Harry,  Ginny se  te metió a la cabeza, no lo niego ella  es bonita pero aun no puedo creer que ella  te haya hecho  olvidar todos aquellos momentos que tu y yo vivimos  y que fueron realmente buenos, ¿acaso te haz olvidado de aquella vez que fuiste hasta el norte de Londres para comprarme pizza porque yo tenía ganas?, Harry, ese día estaba lloviendo.

- Cho  yo…..

- O de aquella vez que encontramos una  alfombra voladora y  sabiendo que el ministerio  las tiene  prohibidas  me llevaste  de paseo por la costa. ¿recuerdas Harry? El cielo estaba  hermoso, nunca había visto tantas estrellas juntas… o de  aquella vez  cuando yo me encontraba tan deprimida,  mandaste pedir  chocolates de Alemania porque yo tenía  ganas  de  "Chocolates con nueces indias"

Harry no pudo  evitar sentir  tristeza y melancolía  por todos  aquellos momentos que ahora se encontraban en un pasado demasiado lejano, ¿Dónde había quedado el amor que sentía tan fuerte por Cho? ¿Por qué había  desaparecido como si nada? Y justo ahora ella le  recordaba  todas aquellas locuras que él había hecho para ella. La vio y no pudo evitar recordar cuanto la quería, lo que significaba para ella  ahora y  antes; entonces Harry entristeció mas, el  ahora confirmaba  cuanto  la había querido a ella y cuando había  amado a Ginny, dos cosas distintas para dos mujeres y entonces él se preguntó ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el jamás se hubiera separado de  Cho?. El supo la respuestas, dos simples  respuestas  para una sola pregunta: el no se hubiera enterado  que tenía un hijo, ni tampoco se hubiera enterado de lo que era el verdadero amor.

- Harry por favor  ponme  atención a lo que te tengo que decir – Cho lo miró como cuando una mujer  ve  al hombre que  ama, el no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, ella  tenía los ojos  cristalinos, le tomo  las manos y lo miró directo a los  ojos

-  Bien

- No se que haya pasado entre  tu y Ginny  todo  este tiempo que tu estuviste con ella, no quiero ni saberlo, no me importa  saber lo que hubo, yo solo quiero decirte que sería capaz de volver contigo solo porque  aun te quiero  Harry y no quiero desperdiciar todo este  hermoso sentimiento que  siento hacia ti.

Harry se quedó callado, sin saber que decir.

- no tienes que contestarme ahora – Cho sonrió nerviosamente – no tienes porque hacerlo, solo dejemos que sea el tiempo  el que nos  una ¿si?

Robert el mesero llegó  confundido a dejar el plato de Harry, no pudo evitar mirar como  la chica  asiática le tenía tomadas las manos  a Harry. Después el comió y la tensión se  rompió cuando Cho comenzó  a platicar  de otras cosas que a Harry hizo reír mucho, era  como volver  hacia  un año atrás, era como volver  a empezar de diferente  forma.

Un estudiante  se pegó a la pared del pasillo cuando vio a entrar  a una mujer pequeña y rechonchita que marchaba  tal si fuera un sargento acompañado de  dos cadetes al lado. Sin duda  alguna la presencia de Molly Weasley en los dormitorios  a más de  algún estudiante intimidaba y ponía  nervioso  el paso decisivo de  esta gran señora de apariencia humilde y segura. La señora dio dos toques en uno de  los dormitorios  del primer piso, para  después que esta  puerta fuera abierta.

- ¡MAMA! – exclamo Ginny con gran júbilo mientras se le aventaba a los  brazos

- Ginny querida, corazón, - abrazó con fuerza la Sra. Weasley, mientras los  gemelos hacían  gestos chistosos a espaldas de su madre - ¡PERO mírate, luces  hermosa! Te dejo de ver  un par de meses y tu te cortas el cabello y  empiezas  a convertirte en una mujer. ¿Qué  te ha  ocurrido  en la nariz?

- Nada mama, solo un leve  accidente

- Si Ginny, pareces toda una  mujercita, tanto que  creo que voy  a llorar – dijo Fred  desde  atrás de su madre fingiendo que estaba apunto de llorar.- aunque esa bandita  y ese moretón en la nariz no  la favorezca del todo

- Oh si Fred, ¿recuerdas cuando ella solía  caminar  tan solo en pañal por toda la casa? Apuesto a que más de algún chico quisiera ver una foto de Ginny Weasley desnuda  a pesar de que tan solo luzca de 2 años.

- ¡FRED,  GEORGE! – Ginny se llevó las manos en la cintura  para después sonreírles y abrazarles -  Vengan aquí par de imbéciles.

Fred y George  abrazaron a Ginny, la señora  Weasley no tardó en  entrar al  dormitorio y empezar  a  inspeccionarlo, viendo que todo estuviera en su lugar.

- es  hermoso, realmente  hermoso, creo que haz logrado mantenerlo mas limpio que tu cuarto.

- Por favor  mama, apuesto a que  acaba de terminar de limpiarlo, solo lo ha  arreglado porque  sabía que vendríamos – dijo Fred con una sonrisa coqueta. Ginny le tiró juguetonamente un golpe a su hombro .-  AUUCH

- Recuerda mama que  Ginny comparte  el cuarto con la prefecta-perfecta-Granger, ella  será  la encargada de mantener todo el orden mientras anda detrás de Ginny recogiendo todo su  cochinero

- Bien, basta, conozco a  Ginny lo suficiente  como para saber que es capaz  de mantener el orden en un cuarto mejor que ustedes dos.

- Realmente nos ofendes – dijo George   con tono  indignado – nosotros ya superamos esa etapa

- No lo creo – dijo burlonamente Ginny mientras  Fred le daba un leve  golpe en la cabeza cariñosamente - ¡oye!

- Bueno ya,  no empiecen  que no son  unos niños  de  8 años, cariño ¿Dónde están los muchachos?  Necesito empezar  a tomarles las medidas para las  túnicas  que usarán  el  sábado

- ¿túnicas, que  túnicas?

- Las túnicas de  gala – contestó Molly mientras  pasaba  el dedo sobre un mueble para asegurarse que no tuviera polvo.

- No,  no me obligarás a ponerme una  horrenda túnica de gala en la  boda de Percy, yo tengo un  par de vestidos que son decentes y que  podré utilizarlos para  el  sa…

- Oohh no , claro que no, todas las madrinas deben de llevar el mismo estilo de túnica, ninguna debe de desentonar para la ceremonia

- ¿madrina? ¿haz dicho madrina? – Ginny vio asustada a su madre, empezó a  escandalizar  respecto al  tema -  nadie me ha pedido ser madrina de nada, yo ni siquiera  sabía que este sábado era la boda de Percy

- ¿acaso  Ron no te lo había dicho? –

- ¡MAMA! Ron siquiera sabe donde deja su cabeza, mucho menos  me va  a andar  pasado los recados que me das.

- Oh, yo lo siento mucho querida, siento que Ron no te haya  avisado, pero ya estas  advertida, este sábado se casan Percy y Penélope y como hermana del novio serás parte de las  damas de honor, y no quiero  un "no" como respuesta, no quiero preocupar mas a tu hermano de lo que ya  se encuentra.

Ginny puso cara de resignación mientras los gemelos empezaban a burlarse de ella.

- ¿USTEDES DE QUE SE RÍEN? Si también  llevarán  túnicas del mismo color

-  ohh   no mamá, nosotros ya tenemos nuestras túnicas, a nosotros no nos podrás obligar a ponernos esas  túnicas  de horrible color rojo – dijo Fred en tono retador

- ¿estas seguro de eso? Sígueme hablando en ese tono Fred Weasley  y haré que tu tono de piel tome el mismo color que  tu túnica  para que  combinen con las demás túnicas y sabes a  lo que me refiero

Ginny rió entre  dientes mientras  que Fred se dejó  caer a la cama  de Hermione con los  brazos cruzados

- y  para todo esto ¿Dónde está el  trío dinámico? – preguntó George sin voltear a ver a  Fred

- Hermione fue  a buscar a Ron, ella no tarda  en llegar.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando la puerta reabrió y Hermione entró sola echando un  suspiro muy notorio.

- Hola señora Weasley,  hola  Fred, George – dejó  escapar  Hermione  mientras lucía un poco  cansada

- Hola  Cariño. ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Dónde esta Harry y Ron? – preguntó la señora  Weasley  acompañando el saludo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien. Ron y Harry no estaban en su habitación -  Hermione se dejó caer  en su cama a un lado de  donde estaba sentado Fred.

Ginny  recordó inmediatamente que Hermione se la había  pasado  ocultándose  toda la tarde de Ron, era posiblemente que  tan solo fuera  a tocar  dos veces cuando mucho la puerta de  Ron y Harry, por otra parte Ginny  se sintió mas   relajada al enterarse de que   Harry no estaba, el no tendría que  entrar a su habitación y fingir que todo estaba bien frente a su madre.

- ¿SON LAS  NUEVE Y MEDIA  DE LA NOCHE Y ESOS  DOS  NO HAN LLEGADO  A SU HABITACION? – Gritó enojada la madre, Ginny temió que  se hubiese escuchado hasta afuera y que llamara la  atención  los gritos de su madre - ¡QUE SE CREEN¡  ¿QUE SE PUEDEN CUIDAR SOLOS? Y DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO HACE UN AÑO… UN AÑO  ATRÁS. ESTOS NIÑOS  ME  SACARAN  CANAS VERDES

- Vamos mamá , recuerda que si alguien se puede cuidar bien es  Ron y Harry, ya es hora de que te des cuenta, no en vano  se la han pasado  mas de 8 años  quebrantando las reglas – dijo George tratando de calmar a su madre

- Si claro, ustedes no se quedan atrás – dijo en tono irónico Hermione

- Pues bien, se supone que deben de estar  aquí para que yo pueda tomarle  las medidas para sus túnicas y  ellos ni sus luces,  ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? ¿irlos  a  busca yo misma?

- No mama, ni se te ocurra – planteó Ginny – mejor deja las cosas  tal y como están

- Es que  a caso no lo entiendes  Ginny?, la  boda es  en tres días,  tengo que tener esas túnicas terminadas para  antes del viernes.

- No  te preocupes, estamos seguros de que  Harry y Ron aun conservan esas viejas túnicas de su cuarto año – dijo Fred mientras  George soltaba una risita.

- No es cómico, no es nada gracioso, su hermano se casa, es el primero que lo hace, se supone que las cosas no deberían de ser  demasiado apresuradas, pero mira nada mas, eso es lo que ocurre, tu  hermano y esa chica se comieron "la torta antes del recreo" como diría  mi madre que en paz descanse, y no queda mas que adelantar la  boda antes que llegue el primer nieto Weasley.

- Segundo mamá  no te olvides,  Arthur  está primero – dijo George   enojado

- Si, bien  Arthur, me había olvidado de él

Ginny  tiró una mirada furtiva  hacia Hermione.  Arthur  era  el  hijo que  Bill había tenido  en su estancia en Egipto, ni  Hermione ni Ginny lo conocían aun, sabían muy poco de él  a través de  Ron que apenas  un mes atrás había ido a  la madriguera. Hermione  trató  de pensar  por uno segundos  de cual  sería la  actitud  de  Molly Weasley al enterarse que en realidad no era  abuela  de uno solo, sino que más  rápido de lo que se imaginaba iba a ser abuela de cuatro  criaturas de cabeza roja, (Arthur, James, el  hijo de Percy y el suyo).

Entonces  la puerta se abrió de manera  súbita, tres cabezas negras se asomaron  por la puerta sin siquiera  escucharla.

- ¿todo esta bien? –  dijo una chica  de  acento raro, George  volteó casi de inmediato para  verla, era  Silvia – escuchamos unos ruidos y creímos que posiblemente  algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

- No, no es nada malo Silvia, es solo que mi madre y mis hermanos han venido  a  visitarnos

- HOLA SEÑORA  WEASLEY – gritó otra chica  con voz carismática  mientras agitaba una mano desde el pasillo, Hermione no tardó en reconocer la voz de Paulina

- Hola –contestó  extrañada Molly Weasley - ¿Quiénes  son esas dos chicas?- preguntó con curiosidad y tal vez  con miedo a su hija

- Son Paulina y Silvia, ellas tiene su cuarto a un  lado

- No te  juntas con ellas ¿verdad?, di que  no  corazón

La puerta se abrió en par en par y las dos chicas entraron a saludar  a los hermanos de Ginny, George no pudo evitar ponerse  algo colorado al ver  que  Silvia  le  sonreía alegremente, lo que no sabía  George  era que  ella siempre  solía sonreír  así cada vez que no tenía frío. Otro chico entró seguido  del par de chicas, este Molly  inmediatamente lo pudo reconocer, con un poco de dificultad pero pudo

- Oh Scott, cariño ¡pero mírate  que grande te encuentras! – Molly se dirigió hacia el abrazándolo ( N/A: para aquellos que no recuerdan, Scott es  hijastro de Gretta, la hermana de  Molly  Weasley) – Gretta me había contado que habías  crecido aun mas, pero no me había dicho que tanto, te pareces tanto  a tu pare ahora,

- Gracias  tía Molly – dijo cariñosamente Scott. Ginny se percató que Scott había entrado justo después  de Paulina,  algo que la ponía muy contenta, ellos  parecía volver a ser amigos.

- Entonces tu eres Paulina – Molly señaló a  la chica morena de pestañas  grandes –

- No señora,  yo no soy Paulina, yo soy Silvia, ella es Paulina – Silvia apuntó a la  chica  de cabellos  cortos y negros y caderas amplias.

- Oh, eres  tal y como Gretta me  había  descrito

- ¿Gretta? ¿La mamá de Scott? Yo aun no tengo el honor de conocerla – dijo nerviosamente Paulina mientras  le echaba una mirada a Scott, esté trató de desviarla hacia otro lado mientras se ponía colorado evidentemente.

- Oh  bueno, creo que  he metido la pata  – dijo Molly mientras sonreía, Ginny no pudo  dejar de sentir  vergüenza ajena tras dicho comentario de su madre,

- Eeeee.. bien,, olvide hacer unas cosas,  me dio muchogustosaludarlos – dijo Scott nerviosamente mientras trataba de salir  de la habitación

- ¡no te olvides  cariño,  El sábado es la boda de tu primo Percy, no te  olvides de ir, si  quieres  puedes llevar a tu novia Paulina – gritó Molly mientras  Scott se encogía notablemente  avergonzado  y se marchaba sin siquiera voltear atrás

Paulina optó por lo mismo, Ginny era la primera vez que notaba que Paulina se apenaba de tal manera, ella  salió de la habitación segundos  después doblando hacia  el otro lado contrario  que había tomado Scott.

- bien mamá, creo que haz metido  la pata doblemente – dijo Fred mientras  miraba  a su madre de forma  juzgadora

- claro que no , yo solo creo que les he dado un empujoncito

- ¿EMPUJONSITO? ¿viste  la cara  de Scott?  Lo avergonzaste frente a esa chica, apuesto a que si trataba de  declarársele  el  ya no lo hará – George pudo notar  como  a su madre repentinamente le entró un remordimiento

- No se preocupe señora, ellos  ya necesitaban algo así para que  agarraran la onda

- ¿agarraran… que? – preguntó  George algo sonrojado

- olvídalo – dijo Silvia  mientras volteaba  a ver a la señora Weasley – apuesto a que  Ron y Harry no saben que usted iba  a venir

- bueno, se supone  que  le mandé una carta  a Ginny para que les informara, pero creo que ellos últimamente no  han estado  en mucha comunicación  como para que  uno del otro se informen de lo que  esta  por suceder.

- No señora, no es eso, - interrumpió Hermione después de un raro de silencio- es solo que…. El  quidditch, ellos no ponen atención a otra cosa que no sea el quidditch últimamente

- Pues espero que no sea así porque sino eso significa que  van a reprobar el semestre –comento Fred,

- Bueno,  Paulina se topo  a Harry en el pasillo como hace  mas de una hora,  el le avisó que irían  a la fiesta del "americano",  ellos como siempre tuvieron una leve discusión  respecto  a conquién deberían de ir,

- ¿fiesta? ¿entre semana? – se quejó  la  Sra. Weasley

- estos chicos  si que saben como divertirse – dijo sonriendo George

- ¿Cómo que Paulina y Harry discutieron por "con quien deberían de ir"? – preguntó  Hermione a  Silvia

- si, el dijo que el tendría una compañía.. digamos…  asiática – dejó escapar Silvia casi como susurro. Pero Ginny no necesitó que  Silvia mencionara el nombre de Cho  Chang, para darse cuenta de que Harry iría con ella  a la fiesta, todos inmediatamente  se percataron de eso, tanto fue así que  la  mamá de  Ginny hizo un gesto  de sorpresa y de  decepción  e inmediatamente volteó  hacia  Ginny, como buscando resultados

- Pero  Ginny… ¿Qué no se supone que Harry ….. y tu…..

- Iremos a  buscarlos – rápidamente   Fred  se paró para  impedir que  su madre  siguiera hablando -  ¿no es  así  George? Apuesto a   que no ha de estar  lejos  la casa en donde es la fiesta

- Bien – dijo Silvia  avergonzada un poco mientras notaba el rostro  triste de Ginny

La pelirroja no sabría que  tendría que enfrentarse tan rápido a su madre, ante  la relación fallida  con Harry. Si alguien  se  encontraba completamente feliz respecto  a  la  relación esa, era Molly  Weasley, ella mas que nadie  había estado  orgullosa de  aceptar  a Harry como un miembro  legal de su familia, y ahora  Ginny no hallaba  como decirle a su madre que  eso no había funcionado, que  todo había resultado un fiasco total

- NO NO NO,, ustedes no van, para empezar  estoy casi segura  que  no regresarán y tendré que marcharme  a Ottery St. Catchpole yo sola, así que mejor  que Hermione y  Silvia  se aparezcan en la fiesta – dijo Molly Weasley con determinación

- Bueno  Sra, Weasley, en verdad quisiera poderme  aparecer – dijo Hermione  quien sabía perfectamente que  las apariciones para las  embarazadas estaban prohibidas, y la  razón era mas que  por  salud  que por  racismo – pero  uno no puede  desaparecer dentro de las  instalaciones de  la universidad, eso está prohibido, sin embargo la fiesta se encuentra a unas cuantas cuadras de aqu

- Pues bien, creo que sería una excelente idea que  tu fueras por ellos y  los traigas  de las orejas  hacia  ac

- Está  bien – contestó  Hermione mientras daba marcha  hacia fuera - ¿quieres acompañarme  Silvia?

- Si. – contestó  la  morena

- Yo también te acompaño -  dijo inmediatamente  Ginny con voz  segura

- No cariño, tu  quédate aquí conmigo – dijo Molly Weasley  mientras  la sujetaba de un hombro

- No  mamá, no puedo,  apenas  Hermione y Silvia  han ido una vez  a esa casa, se pueden perder, yo conozco mejor el camino

- No, no tienes que venir, en verdad  Ginny, - dijo Silvia  con tono serio

- No,  voy a ir –

Ginny dio paso seguro hacia fuera en donde  Hermione inmediatamente la a abord

- No tienes porque  hacer esto si no quieres – dijo Hermione antes de que  salieran del edificio

- Hermione tiene razón, aunque quisiera ver  el rostro de Harry cuando te vea entrando – dijo con una sonrisa  Silvia el tan solo imaginarse  la situación  – aunque ultimadamente tu eres libre de andar por donde tu quieras,  tarde  o temprano  tienes que enfrentarlo ¿no?

Hermione   miró a  Silvia como diciendo "_no necesitaba tu ayuda_" 

- Silvia tiene  razón, además  quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos,

- Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz? – preguntó  Silvia  a  Ginny y esta no pudo impedir llevarse la mano hacia esta  y tocársela.

La pregunta de Silvia fue la que dio  la respuesta definitiva del  _porque _ iría  a la casa del Americano. Harry precisamente a mediodía se había comportado  con Ginny de una marea  bastante   grosera y  bastante dolorosa para ella. Ella quería ver si él sería capaz  de comportarse igual  frente  a Cho Chang cuando la viera, quería  comprobar si era verdad todas aquellas palabras que alguna vez  él había dicho para ella, aquellas  miradas que  ella creían que estaban cargadas  de amor, o tan solo habían sido palabras huecas y una excelente  actuación por parte  del niño-que –vivió.

Hermione  en todo el camino hacia la  fiesta no dejaba de tratar de convencer  a  Ginny  para que se regresara  al dormitorio, pero  ya era demasiado tarde, Ginny seguía dando  el paso seguro  por las calles de piedra  hacia Harry. Silvia prefirió no  decir  ya nada.

Para ser muy  temprano  ya  música se escuchaba desde la esquina de la calle, justo afuera había varios autos  mal estacionados y chicos  y chicas que  entraban a la casa con grandes abrigos, botellas y vasos de  bebidas  embriagantes.

- bien – dijo  Ginny  deteniendo a las dos chicas antes de entrar  - tu Hermione  buscarás  a Ron y  le llevarás  a  los dormitorios y tu  Silvia buscarás  a  Harry, yo te acompañaré.

- No creo que sea conveniente, -se apresuró a decir Hermione –creo que  por bienestar de las dos tú buscas a tu hermano y yo busco a  Harry

- NO – dijo en tono autoritario  Ginny – Silvia  buscará  a  Harry y yo iré a  dar la vuelta  al sitio

Silvia y Ginny se dividieron de  Hermione entrando a  la fiesta. Hermione  revisaría por el jardín que  en ese momento se encontraba lleno de chicos y  rezaba por encontrarse primero a Harry. Silvia y Ginny  buscarían adentro de la  casa  a Harry. Ginny no podía siquiera enfocar  la vista, se encontraba  llena de  rabia y  su corazón  parecía estar paralizado, creía que estaba lista para todo.

- Bueno,  yo busco arriba en las  habitaciones, y tu busca  abajo  ¿te parece bien? – dijo Silvia   y Ginny supo inmediatamente  de que  la chica quería  impedir de que en caso de  que Harry estuviese en alguna  habitación  con Cho, ella  no los pudiera ver, y Ginny  aceptó,  ella no estaba  tan lista como para enfrentar eso aun,

- Bien -  contestó  Ginny nerviosamente y vio subir  a  Silvia  a las escaleras,

Ginny volteó a su alrededor, la  casa  por dentro estaba llena de chicos, la música estaba   a su máximo volumen, había humo por todas partes de los cigarrillos, en una  esquina de  la casa se encontraba un grupo extraño de chicos  estilos hippie  (N/A: ya  son clásicos,  estos nunca faltan a las fiestas,  aunque comúnmente nunca los conocemos siempre  van  de colados por todas partes), sosteniendo instrumentos  como  tubos  de ensayo y pipas, Ginny ingenuamente  se preguntó que podrían hacer con esas cosas.

Afuera la cosa  estaba un poco mas fría (en cuanto el clima). Cho miraba sorprendida que  a pesar del frío había chicos  alrededor del barril de cerveza muggle prácticamente conectados a él. Miró a Harry encogida del frío  y  no pudo evitar sonreír al notar  la nariz de este enrojecida, con  una mano sostenía una botella de cerveza y la otra dentro del pantalón también encogido.

- ¿te parece que entremos un rato  a la casa? Solo para quitarme un poco el frío – dijo  Cho mientras se  acercaba a  Harry para guiarlo

- bien – dijo Harry  levantando  sus  hombros

Justo en esos momentos  pasó Hermione a un lado, pero ninguno de ellos  se encontraron, Cho y Harry entraron por la puerta de la cocina trasera  y  Hermione sintió un leve  mareo al ver  al fondo en el barril  de cerveza  platicando  con mas chicos  a Ron, ella tenía que  llegar a el. Primero  echó una vista  rápida a los alrededores para ver si no estaba  Harry, pero  se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que si  Harry se hubiera  presentado frente a ella, no lo hubiera notado

Caminó con un poco de prisa, y cuando se encontró  a espaldas de él, negó un momento  hablarle, dio la media vuelta indecisa para marcharse. ¿_Cómo es posible que aun te ponga nerviosa  Ron Weasley, Hermione  Granger? _ Se preguntó a si misma.

- Bien- se dijo a ella misma mientras dejaba  soltar un fuerte suspiro. El grupo de muchachos   reía a  carcajadas ya casi  ebrios.

Justo detrás  de Ron, con  el corazón  brincándole  de  los nervios,  le  tocó con un dedo justo en la espalda para  avisarle que estaba ahí. Ron no volteó  y empezó a  reír más fuerte  tras un chiste que había contado  uno de los chicos  presentes.

Hermione volvió  a tocar  ahora un hombro de Ron. El pelirrojo no tardó en voltear con una  gran sonrisa que  el rostro para después  transformarse en un rostro de sorpresa y de alegría.

- Ron, he venido a….

- Herrmione…  que gusto!! – dijo Ron mientras  la tomaba de los hombros  abrazándola y  empujándola hacia el centro del grupito – ven chicos, esta es la chica que les estaba diciendo que amo con locura.

Hermione sintió como su corazón  golpeaba con mucho mas fuerza  y  como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, entonces supo que  su rostro  debería de estar ardiendo

- Es muy guapa – contestó  uno

- Oh  con razón estas como un idiota,  ya veo, no te haz  equivocado de chica, Weasley

Ron sonrió tontamente y Hermione estaba encogida  muerta de la vergüenza.

- Ron,., yo tengo que hablar…  contigo-  dijo Hermione

- Bien, yo también ¿nos disculpan chicos? – Ron abrazó a Hermione y la llevo  como a dos metros de distancia  en donde se encontraban  los chicos  bebiendo del  barril de cerveza,

- Bueno..  yo  Ron  he venido a  avisarte que…

- Yo tengo algo que  decirte,  es muy importante  Hermione -  dijo Ron mirándola  frente  a frente

- Si pero tu mad…

- Sssshhh  no hables, yo primero  - dijo Ron mientras  le ponía un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que hablara, Hermione inmediatamente no negó que  Ron estuviera levemente  ebrio  -

- Bien, entonces  habla tu primero

- Pues  hablaré. Yo no  se como te me  metizte a mi vida,  te vi en el  expreso de Hogwarts un primero de septiembre y después de que nos presentaras a Harry y a mí, yo le dije a Harry  que  preferiría salirme de Hogwarts antes  de que  termináramos  en la misma  casa que tu ¿sabes porque? Porque sabría que  terminaría de algún modo contigo  y la verdad yo no quería porque….

- ¿de que diablos estas hablando Ron? – dijo Hermione  evidentemente molesta

- si, de que  desde que te vi supe que terminaríamos juntos, de que yo no podría pasar mucho tiempo si ti. Escúchame Hermione, se que  últimamente me he estado comportando como un rufián, que debería de comprenderte mas y no, no te lo estoy diciendo porque estoy  ebrio, se que haz de estar pensando eso pero no. Yo últimamente no te he  valorado como debería, mira,  el simple echo de  pensar que  no estarás a mi lado me vuelve loco, no puedo soportarlo, quiero  siempre tenerte  a mi lado, no puedo imaginar a nadie mas  amando, la simple idea de pensar que  llegaría  a hacer mi vida con alguien mas me vuelve loco; no hay nadie mas que no desee mas que  a ti. Mírame  Hermione,  por favor, ninguna  es  tan perfecta como tu, no puedo imaginar compartiendo mi vida con alguien mas,  yo creo que en un futuro  tu y yo deberíamos…. tu  sabes… hacer una familia y todas esas cosas que hacen los  que se aman como tu y  yo

- se llama matrimonio Ron,  matrimonio – dijo  Hermione con los ojos llorosos  tras escuchar  la declaración  de  Ron.

- Pues bien, esta es la primera y  la segunda  esta otra…. – Ron se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura a  Hermione, cosa que  a ella la agarró de sorpresa y desprevenida, ella no pudo evitar que  Ron  uniera sus labios con los suyos  de aquella  manera que  Hermione  tanto  odiaba, y la razón era    porque cuando Ron la solía besarla de tal manera tan  pasional y  salvaje, ella no podía  soltarse  a voluntad propia.

Sintió como se levitaba  varios  centímetros del piso mientras   Ron la besaba, esos labios no muy tibios  a causa de la cerveza  muggle  la obligaban   a sentir el beso mas  profundo. El labio superior  de Hermione  se encontraba dentro de la boca de  Ron siendo acariciado con leves  mordidas mientras  sus lenguas apenas y rozaban causando  una electricidad que la mantenía  a estar mucho mas  cerca de él. Sentía un calor   demasiado fuerte en su pecho que la obligaba  a  mantener contacto con  el mas directamente. Una chispa que se encendió justo detrás de su nuca y  que recorrió su  espina  dorsal  como  una reacción en cadena la obligó  a ponerse rígida  automáticamente  para mantener el contacto físico mayor posible hacia el cuerpo de Ron. Todo eso que estaba sintiendo era como mantener el  piloto encendido para ambos,  el no dejaba de besarla   y  sus  manos se fueron a posar  directo a sus caderas para  atraerlas hacia  él.

- eso fue…..   – apenas Hermione pudo abrir los ojos – excitante

Ron tenía esa típica sonrisa en los labios que descifraban cierta picardía y sensualidad. Hermione en cambio parecía algo aturdida, con todo y aquella respiración agitada  y nerviosismo que la abordaba por el loco comportamiento  de Ron.

- ven… vamos..- Ron la tomó de la mano y la jaló  entre los jóvenes que tomaban y gritaban alegres –

- espera,   ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Hermione  detrás de Ron.

- No creo que logre  aguantar demasiado, no quiero que nadie nos vea

- ¿ver?  ¿para qué? – Hermione fue sacada  del tumulto de adolescentes que  festejaban en el jardín. 

Pero  Ron no contestó, jaló a Hermione  hacia dentro de la casa por la puerta trasera del a cocina, justo a un lado  de la cocina había unas  escaleras  que llevaban al segundo piso, Ron las  subió del a mano de la castaña con velocidad.

Hermione no podía evitar sentir  un hormigueo  en todo el cuerpo y  aquella  conocida sensación  de necesitar estar a  lado de  Ron

Mientras Ron subía las escaleras  no pudo evitar voltear a  ver a Hermione y sonreírle. Ella  no pudo negar   que Ron sentía  un fuerte  sentimiento hacia ella.

La Puerta  se abrió y Hermione  no había conocido nunca ese dormitorio, se extraño al ver la cama tendida, sin embargo eso no le importó mucho.

Ron no pudo evitar  tocarla, pasar su mano por  su rostro ni por su cuerpo, el sabía que ya no había inhibiciones  para Hermione, ninguna mas. Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sentía las caricias   de Ron mientras caía a la  cama. Sintió como su aliento y su respiración se detenían momentáneamente, tan solo podía escuchar  a su corazón latir fuertemente como aquella sangre que viajaba   con gran rapidez por  todo su cuerpo provocándola sentirse vulnerable ante sus  besos que  recorrían un poco mas  abajo del cuello, tocando aquellas zonas  tan  sensitivas que la obligaban dejar de pensar.

El  abrigo  de ella calló sin elegancia  y con desesperación al suelo,  mientras  que sus manos despeinaban la  cabellera roja  de Ron, que le daba leves empujoncitos guiándolo un poco mas abajo. El suéter de Ron fue  retirado de un jalón, una  camisa blanca y corta  mostraba levemente el cuerpo semifornido de Ron, su espalda  ancha y bien marcada, su pecho  que subía y bajaba  rápidamente   por causa de la respiración agitada.

El frío de la habitación no existía, sus cuerpos estaban  ardiendo a grandes temperaturas  mientras Hermione deseaba sentir  tan solo un poco la piel  de él, sentir el contacto  de mutuo de  la piel, de dos cuerpos al desnudo. Las manos de él eran ágiles y  no se percató que el botón de  el pantalón de ella estaba desabrochado, siquiera  pensó la razón, mientras  jalaba los pantalones de  la  castaña hasta las rodillas y se encontraba con un par de  bragas  negras de encaje  que lo emocionaron aun mas  a continuar.

Ambos se  detuvieron,  la respiración cesó por un momento, y Hermione no  pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos con temor y  el rostro de Ron algo sorprendido ¿la había descubierto? ¿había notado que su vientre  era tan solo un poco mas grande y mas duro que antes?

Ron  sonrió seductoramente  a ella y  bajó su cabeza hacia su vientre,  Hermione no podía creerlo, el le daba leves besos  cariñosos  justo en el sin siquiera saber que dentro de su vientre  estaba su hijo, Hermione  echó  su cabeza para atrás mientras miraba el techo del cuarto con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, una lágrima  salió de  uno de sus ojos sin poderlo impedir, él se percató de eso.

- no no no, Hermione, no por favor – dijo Ron mientras levantaba su rostro al mismo nivel que  al de su rostro – no llores por favor.

Ron  le tomó el rostro con cuidado y con cariño, Hermione no podía evitar  sonreír con un poco de tristeza, tampoco pudo evitar  que  otras dos lágrimas  recorrieran sus mejillas. Ron se las limpio con  uno de sus dedos, el aun permanecía arriba de ella, con una  mano en la cintura  de  ella y la otra aun en su rostro.

- Yo… no puedo evitarlo …  - dijo Hermione sin poder hablar

Ron le dio un leve  beso en los labios y  la miró directo a los ojos

- Yo , soy un tonto un tonto – dijo  Ron testarudo y luego  le dio un beso fugaz en los labios –

-  no digas eso Ron  por  favor – Hermione sonrió, sus ojos brillaban por algunas lágrimas que aun tenía

- si lo soy  Hermione – Ron detuvo la sesión de  besos y la miró directo a  los ojos – he olvidado algo, he olvidado pedirte  algo muy importante

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Si….  Hermione Granger.  ¿quieres volver  a ser mi novia? – Ron  la observo algo nervioso mientras esperaba la respuesta

Hermione  lo miró con una gran sonrisa  y otra lágrima mas  se escapo

- Si Ron, tu sabes que si, que soy toda tuya, que no puedo vivir si ti – Hermione  echó a  reír, el pelirrojo la abrazó fuertemente  con una enorme sonrisa, las   narices de ambos  rozaban  cariñosamente.

- ¿eres mía toda mía? – preguntó Ron con voz chistosa

- si toda   tuya Ron – Hermione echo a  reír

Ron tomó su rostro y la beso mientras  la mantenía entre sus brazos. Una  mano suya viajó  hasta el trasero de  Hermione.

- ¿ y esto es mío? –Ron no pudo evitar  reír después de esta pregunta

Hermione se  mordió los labios para no reír  y pensar en la suerte que tenía que estaban a oscuras y el pudiera notar  que  estaba demasiado sonrojada.

- Eso también es tuyo Ron

El la  besó, mordió su labio de manera juguetona mientas  ella  no pudo impedir  dejar escapar un leve gemido.

Escuchaba como su razón bombeaba  demasiado  rápido toda la sangre  de su cuerpo. Miraba a los chico  de a un lado reírse y deseó verse  tan despreocupada como ellos. Caminó hacia  el cuarto donde  se supone  que debería de haber una biblioteca y estaba llena de chicos platicando y bebiendo, giró su cabeza para buscar entre las  cabezas  que sobreseían para ver si ahí estaban Ron o  Harry, pero no había nada., el corazón seguía latiéndole mas  rápido, la vista le fallaba ,  ese sexto sentido que  tenían las mujeres  parecía prendido justo en ese momento. Temió por un segundo y se dio la media vuelta

Caminó con paso seguro hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina, con la vista abajo  esquivando a algunos chicos  que se encontraba. Hacia el final del pasillo estaba la cocina, esperándola,  sentía  el llamado en su pecho, las manos le  temblaban y levantó la vista, ellos no se percataron que ella  estaba a algunos pasos de llegar ahí, sin embargo se quedó paralizada y pensó "_debí  de quedarme con mi madre"._

 Harry se encontraba  recargado a  la mesa, sonriendo mientras una cierta chica  asiática se  acercaba peligrosamente  hacia el moreno,  un paso mas y ella moriría (Ginny), un paso mas y ella lo besaría, y el tenía una sonrisa  indescifrable,  Ginny pudo notar en los ojos de Harry que él la deseaba, la deseaba como alguna vez la deseo  a ella,  y entonces Cho se  acercó y  lo besó de manera lenta  y sensual.

Eso era suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba, dio la media vuelta y salió disparada hacia el pasillo de  regreso hacia la salida,  corriendo sin ver que tropezó con varios chicos y empujando  a todo lo que tenía enfrente. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo tropezó  de manera  horrenda  con algo y  calló al suelo sucio con la vista hacia el techo, ya nada importaba.

- Vamos  Ginny, no se  vale  llorar, no se vale  llorar, prometiste no llorar, que no te afecte – se dijo así misma mientras luchaba para  que  ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Ella no lucho por levantarse inmediatamente, estaba demasiado aturdida para hacerlo

- Se  vale  caerse pero  lo que no se vale  es no  levantarse – sonrió un chico que  acercó su rostro a  cinco centímetros al  el de  Ginny.

Ginny lo miró extrañada, era lo último que necesitaba, era un chico que  a ella le  era familiar, pero no podía recordar cuando  lo había visto. Tenía el cabello rizado y largo, demasiado alborotado y cargaba  en el cuello con montones de  collares que  ella no lograba  descifrar que significaban. El chico le dio la mano para que se levantara.

- tráela para acá  Morrison – gritó  una chica  desde el fondo de la sala. Ginny  inmediatamente la reconoció, era una chica que   estaba tomando clases con ella, pero que rara  vez la veía dentro de las aulas.

El chico le sonrió, Ginny ni siquiera se negó  en  que le chico la guiara, tenia  estaba  tan  aturdida  que se dejó llevar  por ese momento. Entonces Ginny  se  dio cuenta que  ese era el grupo que  escasos  5 minutos había visto cuando recién había entrado

- ¿Morrison? – preguntó sin ánimos Ginny 

- mira  me dicen Morrison porque dicen que me parezco al vocalista de los Doors,, tu los conoces,  ese  tal Jim Morrison.

Ambos  chicos se  acercaron  al grupo de cómo 7 personas, Ginny siquiera se sentó en el suelo, permaneció parada

- Sabemos lo que te acaba de ocurrir –  escuchó venir Ginny una voz  femenina de una chica con apariencia de chico,  con el pelo corto negro y delgada. Ginny  se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

- Ese  tal Potter es un  bastardo, lo hemos visto llegar con esa  chica  de  anime porno,  - escucho   otra voz  que la detuvo - ¿sabes que nos cae  de  a madres gente popular como tu exnovio?

Ginny no reconoció ese  término y giró la  cabeza  hacia ellos.

- pues bien.  Sabemos  por lo  que estas pasando en este momento –  dijo otra  chica de  cabellos  chinos y  rojos, - Katy  Floyd también esta pasado por algo similar, siéntate, reconocemos ese dolor.

Ginny miró con  detenimiento a todos los del grupo,  todos tenía los ojos  rojos y  hablaban de manera  calmada y arrastrando las palabras,  volteó su cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina,  ¿Qué preferiría, irse  a  aparentar  lo que no era frente a su madre? ¿o que Harry caminara hacia la sala mas tarde y que se encontrara con ella, que Harry se diera cuenta que él no era el único que se podía divertir?

Así que la pelirroja se sentó en el suelo, fingiendo una sonrisa

- ¿Quién es Katy  Floyd?  - preguntó Ginny –

- soy yo – levantó la mano  la chica  que tenía  apariencia de chico – me dicen así porque suelo psicoanalizar a  toda la gente.

- ¿ en serio? – preguntó Ginny simulando tener  curiosidad

- no,

-  la verdad es  que le dicen así porque  digamos que es  fanática de otro grupo, ella  es  Floyd y yo soy Pink – dijo la pelirroja  de  rizos.

- Bien. ¿acaso hay por ahí a  alguien  que le digan  Morrisette?  Preguntó Ginny para  tratar de romper el hielo, nadie se rió – bien, no conozco a muchos  grupos  roqueros.

- No te preocupes, tu mal humor se debe  a lo que viste en la cocina -  dijo otro chico, Ginny  miró  enfadada y trató de levantarse.

- No te enojes, lo sabemos, los vimos,  ese tipo es un hijo de pu…

Ginny frunció el entrecejo mirando a los  chicos sin  saber con exactitud lo que debería de hacer,   pero supo que el estar con ellos no era   lo correcto.

- Me tengo que ir – Ginny se levantó de golpe pero  alguien la tomó del brazo

- No antes  de que conozcas  a "Lucy" –  dijo una de las chicas

- Si, bien. Conoce primero a Lucy, ella  ayuda a todos

- Esa es excelente idea.

- Bien, no quiero conocer   a ninguna Lucy, tengo que irme de verdad – dijo Ginny, pero el chico  jaló el brazo de ella con insistencia

- Tómate un trago  con nosotros, solo uno y  te puedes ir,

Ginny no  pensó  demasiado y  tan solo se limitó  a  decir "si" con la cabeza, un de los chicos tomó  un vaso y lo llenó de licor de menta y  se acercó  a ella con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes  amarillos y  mal  lavados.

- Hace 30  años un dentista se  acercó a John  y George y le dio  a beber esto  sin  que se diera cuenta, luego conocieron a  Lucy

- ¿Lucy? ¿Quién es Lucy? – preguntó  Ginny mientras el chico le daba  el vaso –

- Lucy es una buena amiga, ella  te caerá bien – el chico rió y todos los demás también

- ¿sabes? creo que eso no es  bueno – dijo Ginny haciendo el vaso a un lado

- es  solo licor de  menta, no les creas, ellos están algo locos,  solo  te están asustando – dijo  la chica que  había dicho llamarse  Katy Floyd, ella se miraba  mas sensata y sincera que todos los demás – es mas, dame un vaso  Morrison, yo la  acompañare

- no,   - dijo Morrison – todos   te acompañemos a brindar,

Cada quien tomó  un vaso con licor de menta  y  lo levantaron

- bien, brindemos  por  esta chica,  para que  a ese Potter  se lo lleve  la chin…

- no – alcanzó  a  decir  Ginny -  mejor brindemos por todos nosotros,

Ginny bebió el vaso de una sola, la imagen que había visto escasos cinco minutos la había  aturdido, el pecho le dolía y la  mano levemente  le temblaba. Entonces se dejo venir  un calor  casi inexplicable  que la invadió terriblemente,  sintió como se quedó  sorda por  escasos dos  segundos,  jamás le había pasado algo así, uno de los chicos se  acercó a ella con una sonrisa

- ahora  conocerás  a Lucy

- ¿Quién diablos es esa tal Lucy? – preguntó Ginny fastidiada

- no puedo creer que no la conozcas, la mirarás   dentro de un rato mas,  volando en el cielo, con   estrellas  y  diamantes y toda la  cosa,  John fue  quien la vio primero,

Prefirió retirarse antes de volverse loca y  terminar tirada borracha, había aun cosas por hacer  y tenía que empezar. Cuando se levantó de golpe no pudo evitar sentir un leve mareo  a causa del ese vaso de licor que se acababa de tomar. Unas nauseas repentinas la invadieron,  fuera lo que haya tomado le había caído mal al estomago. Corrió hacia el pasillo que daba  hacia la cocina, y agradeció que el  baño se encontrara  a  gran distancia  de donde  estaba  Harry y Cho.

Sentía que el vómito se le venía encima,  esa  sensación que tanto odiaba  de acidez en la boca que le traía recuerdos  de cuando estaba esperando a James. Levantó la tapa  del escusado  tosiendo esperando  vomitar, pero luego no ocurrió nada, solo amenazas, sentía como su estómago rugía  por falta  de alimento,  era tan solo acidez acaso,   y luego sintió como el vómito volvía  a recorrerle por la garganta,  agachó apenas la cabeza pero nada otra vez , solo amenazas. Se recargó sobre la pared   un momento para tomar aire. Esa imagen de Cho acercándosele a Harry le partía enormemente el corazón.

 Se lavó la boca y se miró  en el espejo del baño, no había duda, su rostro marcaba una tristeza  terrible. Pero se  preguntó  a  sí misma ¿Por qué debería de estar triste? No tenía a  Harry pero si tenía a  James, el estaba sano, debería de agradecer eso.

Salió del baño con algo de torpeza, y tropezó  en el pasillo con un chico alto y muy guapo, si  Ginny al menos  hubiera levantado la cabeza ,  no hubiera  tardado  en  reconocer a uno de los chicos mas populares  de la universidad,  solo sabía que iba como en 6to semestre.

- yo lo siento – apenas  un hilo de voz se escuchó de  Ginny

- no, yo  soy el torpe, no me fije – contestó el chico que  no dudó en sonreírle de forma  coqueta a  Ginny mientras sostenía un vaso de cerveza

Ginny dio la  media vuelta para salir  pero sintió  que le tomaban la mano.

- Espera -  dijo el chico  rubio  con una sonrisa mas que coqueta – tu eres la hermana de  "Weasley" ¿no es así?

- Si, -  se limitó  a contestar  mientras jalaba  su mano para soltarse   del chico –

- Bien, pues déjame decirte que  eres  hermosa – el Chico volvió a tomarla de la mano – no te  vayas,  si quieres podemos ir allá  afuera  a platicar

- No gracias, - Ginny trató de  jalar su mano, pero se encontraba bien  sujeta de la del tipo –

- No tienes que irte, en verdad, realmente me gustaría conocerte – sonrió el chico, Ginny le sonrío  nerviosamente

- Bueno, otro día estoy segura  hoy no, y por favor ¡suéltame! – dijo Ginny con tono autoritario, no muy fuerte porque sabía que Harry se podía encontrar  cerca y lo último que quería  era topárselo.

- Se que terminaste con Potter, todo el mundo lo sabe,  además vi ahora en la mañana lo de la cafetería, fue Potter quien te hizo eso – dijo el  joven. Ginny no  pudo impedir ponerse roja de la vergüenza y  agachó la cabeza un poco para que  la bandita  de su nariz no resaltara  de su rostro,

- Perfecto,  ¿todo el mundo tiene que saber eso? – Dijo  Ginny que se safó su mano del chico y caminó   por el pasillo hacia  la salida,

- Ey ey  ey  ¿A dónde crees que vas? – se puso el chico frente a ella con una sonrisa que  Ginny sintió querer borrar de un solo golpe –  ¿ estas  rechazando mi invitación? – el chico fingió decepción

- Tómalo como quieras,    ¿puedes moverte por favor?

- ¿y si  digo que no? ¿ tienes idea de  lo tanto que me gustan las chicas que se hacen las difíciles?

- ¿tienes idea  de   lo mucho que me molestan los chicos   enfadosos como tu? – preguntó  Ginny de forma  sarcástica. Pero ese comentario no le hizo que el chico se moviera. El se quedó parado ahí con una sonrisa irónica provocando que Ginny sintiera una mezcla de  odio, coraje y de miedo.

Metió su mano el  la bolsa de su abrigo  buscando su varita, si el no se movía  ella lo movería.

- muévete – dijo Ginny con decisión

- no – contestó  valiente el chico

- ok. Entonces tu lo quisiste…..- Ginny estaba apunto de sacar la varita

- ¡Muévete Robinson! – se escuchó una voz que provenía de las espaldas del chico, Ginny sintió algo  semejante  como si le cayera un balde de  agua helada sobre el cuerpo. No quiso siquiera  imaginarse de quien provenía esa voz, pero ella  ya lo sabía, no había  tanta  necesidad  de adivinar.

- Vamos Potter,  solo nos estamos divirtiendo

- ¡Te dije que te movieras! – dijo Harry con voz clara y fuerte, Ginny no trató de ver mas allá de donde se encontraba el chico rubio,  ella se encontraba levemente  temblando.

- Bien.. yo  solo quería divertirme – dijo Robinson un poco cohibido ante la presencia de Harry

- Pues ve a divertirte  a  otro lado – contestó Harry serio  y molesto. Tal vez si Ginny  hubiera podido  analizar  el comportamiento de Harry., lo mas seguro  era que lo catalogara un poco mas maduro  de lo normal, sin embargo ella siquiera sabía como reaccionar ante él.

Robinson  se movió  dejando  que Ginny  observara a Harry, pero  ella siquiera pudo levantar la vista hacia él, prefirió girar su  cabeza junto  con sus pies para empezar la marcha detrás  del chico que apenas  segundos atrás la estaba acosando.

Su estómago dio una sacudida   tremenda, e inmediatamente la sangre se le heló a cuando sintió  que le tomaron de la mano firmemente, Ginny  tuvo el impulso  espontáneo de aventar la mano lo mas lejos posible de ella,  supo quien se la había tomado.

- ¡SUELTAME! – grito al par que aventaba la mano, una furia   repentina la invadió al ser tocada por Harry.

Sin embargo el no parecía siquiera estar preocupado, ahí estaba parado, frío, insensible, como nunca antes lo había visto, Ginny tuvo la necesidad de voltearle la cara de una  bofetada.

- ¿Qué  demonios tienes en la nariz? – preguntó Harry  serio y frío mientras apuntaba  la mano hacia el rostro  de  Ginny

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny  confundida, era el colmo, no comprendía la reacción de Harry.

Harry siquiera se acercó a ella, Ginny se llevó con enojo  su mano hacia su lastimada  y amoratada nariz, ella quiso  golpearle  hasta  desquitar su furia.

- tu me heriste esta mañana, al igual como lo hiciste  ayer, y anteayer  y  la semana pasada – contestó Ginny  con  la voz  quebrada, no por el llanto, sino por el coraje  de la impotencia que sentía  justo en ese momento

Harry  dejó soltar una leve risita  cínica mientras cruzaba  los brazos y se recargaba a la pared.

- Disculpa  por lo de esta mañana –  dijo Harry, de forma  cínica  de nuevo, Ginny no podía creer el comportamiento que  Harry estaba tendiendo hacia  ella de esa forma burlesca y  humillante.

- No te preocupes Harry, el dolor desaparecerá  – dijo Ginny mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la nariz – pero también este dolor desaparecerá -   y Ginny se llevó por último  la mano hacia el corazón , a Harry se le borró la sonrisa  cínica que traía en su rostro

Ginny se dio la media vuelta para  retirarse, pero no sin antes decir algo final…

- No te preocupes Harry,  James y yo podemos vivir si ti,  como lo  hemos hecho siempre.

Temblando  y de forma  rápida  dio la media vuelta  para marcharse, pero sintió en sus hombros  como algo la estrujaba con fuerza y  la obligaba   a dar pasos hacia  atrás

Sin duda alguna Harry en un gran impulso  la había tomado por los hombros y la jalaba hacia el baño, Ginny pudo sentir la furia  de Harry sobre  su piel, de cómo él le encajaba las uñas e inmediatamente  sintió  cómo la piel se le erizaba, sabía que  se había metido en un gran problema,   por primera  vez  el pánico hacia Harry la invadió.

La empujó hacia el baño y  cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que Ginny lo miraba tan  molesto.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó  Harry  rojo de  la furia - ¡BASTA! ¡BASTTAAA!

A  Ginny le invadió un terror, encogió los hombros y miró sorprendida y callada  a  Harry

-  ¡ESTOYHARTO DE TODO ESTO! ¡HAARTOO! – gritó Harry mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire,  Ginny se quedó callada, paralizada con los   ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿CUANTO TIEMPO ES "SIEMPRE"? ¿CUANTO TIEMPO ES "SIEMPRE"? VAMOS GINNY..  ¡REP"NDEME! – gritó Harry mientras   agitaba a  Ginny de los hombros fuertemente - ¿LOS 6  MALDITOS MESES QUE LLEVA DE VIDA?

Ginny No entendió de donde había sacado la fuerza para safarse  de los  brazos de Harry y con toda su fuerza  le  tiró una  bofetada que  lo calló mientras su mano le gusaneaba del dolor, Harry  llevó su mano hacia la  mejilla sorprendido mientras rápidamente Ginny se hacía  hacia  un lado y  agarró con fuerza la manija de  la puerta.

- JAMES  ES LO UNICO BUENO QUE HAZ  HECHO EN ESTA VIDA – gritó Ginny con los ojos cristalizados – EL EN SUS 11 MESES  DE VIDA QUE  LLEVA ME HA HECHO MÁS FELIZ QUE TU EN TANTO TIEMPO…. Y NO TIENES IDEA  DE C"MO DESEARÍA  QUE JAMES NO FUERA TUYO,  ¡¡¡ASÍ EL LLEGARÍA A TENER UNA VIDA SANA!!! .. EL SERÍA UN NIÑO NORMAL……

Un movimiento brusco impidió que Ginny siguiera hablando,  Harry la había vuelto  a tomar  de los  hombros y la azotó contra  la  pared  con fuerza, Ginny se  encogió con miedo  y miró  a través de los cristales de Harry,  solo en una ocasión  atrás lo había visto  tan enojado ( aquella madrugada en la  que  Harry le había dicho  que sabía toda la verdad respecto a James), los  ojos  verdes de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas  producidas por una ira  incontrolable, Ginny  temió que le fuera a dar un golpe, su  comentario no podía haber  llegado mejor, y entonces sucedió,  Harry  cerró su puño  y  Ginny cerró los  ojos para soportar el golpe (que fue en cuestión de segundos)

Un  golpe en seco se dejó escuchar,  una mano ensangrentada  e indolora   se dejó caer, Ginny lo miraba temblando, la pared  tenía una  gran hendidura, justo donde Harry había tirado el golpe, ella siquiera  lo había esquivado, el no planeaba  golpearla, solo desquitar su ira.

Harry no levantó la cara, respiraba de manera agitada  tomando  grandes bocanadas de aire.  Parecía cansado y confundido, Ginny se resbaló  por la pared hacia el suelo,  mientras sentía como por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas  se deslizaban. En cambio el siquiera volteo a verla, se sentó en el escusado, Ginny creyó ver una lágrima que  se deslizaba sobre su mejilla (la de Harry), ella no dejaba de arrepentirse por su comentario,  mientras Harry se llevaba  sus manos hacia  su cabeza.

- ¡lárgate! – le dijo Harry a  Ginny en un tono  cortante.

Ginny lo vio, ella jamás lo había visto de esa forma,  parecía  dolido, arrepentido y culpable, ella  tuvo un deseo enorme de correr a su  lado y abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al ver  su mirada cansada  e impenetrable.

- ¡he dicho que  te largaras! – dijo Harry con un tono autoritario.

Ginny se levantó y limpió  sus lágrimas con  las mangas de su viejo abrigo  y se dio la media vuelta, era verdad que no quería dejarlo, quería  decirle que lo sentía que no era cierto que James  hubiera sido de otro, ella solo lo  había dicho  para   herirlo y lo había conseguido.

- Y dile  que lo siento  - dejó escapar Harry con una voz apagada y adolorida – dile (a James) Que jamás quise  que su vida fuera igual de  bastada  como la mía.

Ginny dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y volteo a  verlo,  sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lagrimas que  se aferraban a  no salir. Ginny  se hincó  y caminó  de cuclillas  hasta donde estaba  Harry, se colocó frente a  él y sonrió con tristeza. Y  su mente  trabajaba tan rápido para  decir algo  inteligente, pero  su  boca no pudo sacar nada. Harry tenía la vista perdida en el suelo  y  Ginny trataba  de encontrar sus ojos  y se preguntó si estaría mal tomarlo del rostro para  que  se miraran  frente  a frente.

Pero eso no  fue necesario, Harry  levantó su rostro y se encontró con el de ella  cara  a cara, encontró  una mirada  de Ginny  un poco suplicante , como si  quisiera solucionar las cosas  con una sonrisa, como si ella  le estuviera pidiendo disculpas por todo el tiempo que ella le estuvo guardando el secreto.

Ginny sintió que  estaba apunto de   encontrar una solución hacia todos los problemas cuando  tocaron la puerta  del baño con gran fuerza. Espantándolos  a los dos.

- ¿ESTAS AHÍ HARRY? -  se escuchó una voz  femenina del otro lado de  la puerta, Ginny sintió un odio incontrolable hacia   Cho-   ¿HARRY?

Pero  Harry  no  contestó, parecía pensar  las cosas  con lentitud.

- ESCUCHE UNOS GRITOS FUERTES….  ¿HARRY? – volvió a  llamar a  Cho - ¿ALGUIEN ESTA  EN EL BAÑO?

- ESTOY BIEN CHO – gritó Harry para que  Cho  lo escuchara –

- ¿ESTAS BIEN? – volvió a preguntar la chica  asiática - ¿CON QUIEN ESTAS?  ESCUCHE UNA SEGUNDA  VOZ

Ginny Sintió  como si una mula  le hubiera pegado en el estómago, por un momento deseo tener  a  Cho frente  a frente para  aventarle algún buen hechizo.

- SI ESTOY BIEN CHO – contestó  Harry

Pero Cho no se quedaría  así y  Ginny  odió el no haber puesto  el seguro en la puerta. Todo había  pasado tan  rápido que  cuando trató de  empujar la puerta la cabeza de Cho se estaba asomando  hacia el baño.

Cho miró hacia adentro con sorpresa. Harry sentado   con una  cara de pocos amigos y  Ginny  a un lado de  la puerta, con el  maquillaje levemente corrido por las lágrimas.

- Oh , ya  veo porque los Gritos -  dijo Cho  alzando  las cejas, Ginny notó en los ojos asiáticos  que en su mirada no había miedo

- Espera afuera – dijo Harry en tono cortante mientras Cho miraba de pies   cabeza a  Ginny haciéndola sentir como un bicho raro.

Pero Ginny  sentía una clase de furia hacia la chica asiática ¿Cómo  era posible que fuera tan entrometida? . un odio  que le nacía desde sus entrañas la invadió por completo,  mientras luna leve  risita  cínica se dibujaba en el rostro de la asiática.

- está bien, esperaré afuera – dicho Cho con un brillo  de maldad en los ojos mientras devolvió su cabeza hacia donde estaba  Ginny  y  luego la pelirroja pudo leer los  labios de la asiática que decían claramente _" tus  lagrimas  ya no le causan mas lástima, admítelo, haz  perdido" _

Cho se dio la media vuelta y Ginny con un odio increíble que jamás llego a creer tener, sacó su varita   de  la bolsa de su abrigo  y  dio un paso delante  hacia donde Cho  había salido. Iba a apuntar  hacia el pasillo  donde la asiática iba  caminando  pero  Harry la  detuvo.

- ¡Déjala! - le dijo   Harry con un tono autoritario.  Ginny se detuvo y volteó a ver  a Harry - ¡Déjala, ya le haz hecho suficiente  daño – terminó de decir Harry.

- ¡¡¿QUEE?!! – preguntó Ginny sorprendida, parecía que no había escuchado bien.

Y entonces  aquella furia  y aquel odio que ella  acababa  de sentir   crecieron y sobrepasaron  los límites, fue como si una bomba  hubiera estallado dentro de ella, apretó los puños y miles de imágenes  se le vinieron  a  la mente.. "ella sola en Hogwarts con su enorme  vientre"   "ella  teniendo a James y  tanto temor  de que  su hijo falleciera" y todo eso ella lo había vivido sola, sola porque Harry estaba  con Cho.

- ¡De que demonios estas hablando? ¿crees que  yo le he estado haciendo daño a ella mas del que ella me ha estado haciendo? – dijo Ginny con una furita incontrolable mientras Harry se  hallaba sentado en el retrete  mirándola fríamente.

Harry no pareció  reaccionar  era  con si el  se encontrara  del lado equivocado, el siquiera hizo un gesto a beneficencia de Ginny, el alzó los hombros como si desconociera  de su tema completamente

 Ginny comenzó a  reír con un dolor profundo que le salía  de las  entrañas, sus ojos se   humedecieron  y  miró a  Harry  con un odio  inconfundible.

- lástima que  no  estuviste  ahí  para ver todo lo que ella  a causado,  lástima que   siquiera  tuviste la oportunidad  de verme sufrir,,  felicidades Harry,,  ,, no hay mas dolor que  el que ustedes me produjeron

- ¿dé que  hablas? – preguntó Harry confundido y  enfadado

-  ¿que? Acaso no te acuerdas donde estuviste   en septiembre del  98?  ¿acaso no recuerdas  con quien estabas?

- ¿Y eso a que viene? – pregunto  Harry desafiante

-   A que   tu me dices que  yo le he hecho daño a Cho por que…

- porque así es… dijo Harry –   todo este tiempo que he  estado contigo le ha hecho  a Cho daño  además que…

- y yo que Harry??..  YO QUEEE??..  ¡¡ RESPONDEME!! PORQUE  TODOS  ESOS MESES QUE YO ESTUVE   EN VANO   SOPORTANDO QUE TU NO SUPIERAS NADA  DE MI…... MIRAME  HARRY Y DIME  CON QUIEN ESTABAS

- YO NO ESTABA CON NADIE  -respondió Harry molesto

- ¿ESTAS  SEGURO?  O QUIERES QUE  TE  REFESQUE LA MEMORIA

Harry  se quedo quieto mirándola con  una furia  mientras  a  Ginny le seguían brillando los ojos de la ira que sentía   hacia  Harry y  hacia la  asiática.

- Estabas con ella – dejó escapar   Ginny apenas en un hilo y con los puños cerrados – mientras  yo temía  porque   James   luchaba por estar vivo , tu estabas con ella --  Ginny no soportó y dejó  escapar un leve gemido  acompañadas de lágrimas -  me llegó la carta de  Ron diciéndome que tu estabas con ella y   yo…………………….. – a  Ginny se le hizo un  nudo el  la garganta -   y o  Harry…………    no fui capaz  de molestar tu felicidad que tenías con ella

Cerró  fuerte sus ojos mientras   sentía como las  lagrimas fluían  por  su rostro, se había jurado no llorar por nadie, pero en ese momento era inevitable llorar por   todo aquel  dolor que había sentido por  aquellos momentos de  soledad  cuando esperaba  a James…

En cambio Harry  se quedó cayado, la miró  mientras  el rostro de ella  ya hacía  abajo  con el gesto como si estuviera soportando un gran peso,    la verdad lo había  dejado helado, esa  verdad   en al que él no había pensado , sin quiera   meditado, jamás había pensado  en que lugar se encontraba él cuando James había nacido,  Ginny lo miró  temblando de pies a cabeza,  dejo escapar un  último suspiro  y le  miró directo a los ojos.

- comprendo si no quieres  saber nada de James, comprendo que  no quieras  saber nada de mí, pero  no me culpes a mí  que yo sea  la causa de  él dolor de otras personas, porque tu sabes que eso no es  verdad. Lo siento Harry si tanto dolor te  causa  admitir  todo esto  será mejor que me retire de tu vida, será mejor que ya  no me involucre en nada que tenga  que ver contigo.

 Ginny dio la media vuelta y salí del cuarto del baño, dejando con muchas respuestas  a  Harry,  tal vez era verdad lo que él había dicho pero  era necesidad de Ginny el salir urgentemente  de ahí lo más  rápido posible por  el corto (aunque ella  lo miraba largo ) pasillo que   tenía que atravesar para llegar hacia la  salida mas  cercana, hasta  que sintió un fuerte apretón en el brazo y giró su  cabeza hacia  atrás

-  ¿estas bien? – preguntó Ron quién la había tomado asustado al ver el rostro lloroso y confundido  de  Ginny, ella tan solo   quiso abrazarlo pero sabía que no era lo correcto, un mareo  repentino la invadió-

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – preguntó Hermione mientras miró como Ginny  perdía el equilibrio

- estoy bien. Estoy bien, dejó escapar  Ginny  y  se soltó de Ron.

No sabía porque pero  salió  lo más rápido que pudo de   la  casa, la música y el humo la mareaban  y corrió hasta afuera en donde aun la gente se amontonaba a  para  entrar y divertirse no le importó nada mas que salir, el frío  de noviembre  era mucho mas fuerte de lo que ella podía aguantar para  esa noche, pero eso no importaba, Ginny salió en dirección de la calle   de piedra que supuestamente daba  hacia  la universidad.

- ¡GINNY…  GINNY… - empezó a  gritar Hermione desde  afuera de la casa. – GINNY POR FAVOR..  ¡DETENTE!

- NO  HERMIONE, NO PUEDO -  Ginny volteó  hacia   atrás  mientras  caminaba – LO SIENTO HERMIONE  NO PUEDO  VOLVER….. ¡¡¡¡SOY UNA COBARDE!!!.. ¡ME VOY!...........   ¡RENUNCIO A TODA ESTA PORQUERÍA!

Ginny rió para si misma y siguió caminando por   en medio de la calle sin  importarle el frío  y los gritos de su amiga. Doblando hacia una calle para  salir al centro, un mareo mas fuerte le pegó, las luces aunque no eran fuertes la encandilaban. Todo al su alrededor comenzaba  a moverse  violentamente,  parecía  derretirse, se  fundía el farol por una extraña  razón que no lograba comprender.

Salió corriendo si poderse detener a una súbita caída  a mitad de la calle, todo se movía lo suficiente  como para  no poder pararse, parecía no tener  fuerza  ni conciencia,  unas luces se acercaban  a ella  rápidamente, enfocó  su vista   y comprobó que era un auto,  su  voz no salía de la  garganta para detenerlo y no era capaz de moverse , su  último  esfuerzo para levantarse  fue en  vano, perdió la conciencia inmediatamente.

Quiero  agradecer  a todas las personas que  se dieron  el tiempo de  dejarme un correo y  darme  un gran apoyo que   con nada  se puede pagar (ni con los nuevos capítulos del fic). Gracias  a cada uno por su apoyo y por  abrirme su corazón y contarme sus  mas grandes penas,  gracias por compartir  esos secretos  y dolores, gracias por mostrarme  que  todo  pasará, gracias a  Monika E, y a Loydapor  mostrarme su fortaleza  como  un ejemplo perfecto a seguir.  Gracias chicas,  se perfectamente que no existen palabras suficientes para curar el dolor, son ustedes que  me dan el apoyo. Tal  vez  si  yo  hubiera recibido todo estos correos  hace  9 meses no  lo hubiera soportado (disculpen pero  al  leer cada uno de sus  e-mail la  garganta se me quebrara), llegaron justo en el momento… no tengo palabras  el cual expresar  tan grande  agradecimiento.

Ok,, aquí voy

Garry: Chico, siempre animandome y  dándome  apoyo incondicional, gracias..  a tu corta edad  presiento que llegaras as er alguien importante.. si,,aquí esta ya,, ya  lo se,, no me  mates,, 

Aseneth: Los correos de todos me alegran, gracias  por  dedicar un poco de tu tiempo y avisar   en HA  que ahora me  encuentro aquí en FFnet. A veces suelo pensar lo mismo que  tu  de los chicos.

Phoebe: Chica, siempre  haz  estado aquí , apoyándome, muchas gracias, me siento muy contenta  cada vez que  me dejas un mensaje,   se bien quien eres y  gracias por  seguir aquí leyendo mi fic.

Ginny Dark Girl: Tus palabras me animaron mucho, gracias.

Katie Lupin:  Tienes mucha razón en lo que dices.

MGA GA:  espero que en dos capitulos más conocerás al  Harry padre.

Thurisa 27: Aquí  lo tienes, espero que  disfrutes  la lectura

Sergius  Black: Un buen escritor,  he tenido la oportunidad de leer tus fics y aun no se de donde  sacas las ideas  tan buenas que tienes, Gracias  por tus  correos, siempre   apoyándome , también, gracias por  avisar  a  en mi libro que  me encuentro aquí en ffnet,

TABATAS:  Chica, chica, no puedo decirte mas que una cosa,,  "AMO COMO ESCRIBES"  "AMO TU FIC"   es  realmente bueno, me fascina  como  desenvuelves los personajes  a la perfección..  pero bueno  aquí les digo a todos DEFINITIVAMENTE  LES RECOMIENDO EL FIC DE ESTA CHICA"

Abin: Gracias, aquí están mas  capítulos.

Laura Carios: Tu  e-mail me llego  y no tienes porque preocuparte ,  la culpa es  mía por no darme tiempo para contestarles a todos, cuando leí tu e-mail  me hizo  reír mucho,  realmente sonreí  por todo aquel regaño que  me diste, pero aquí estoy, dándote lata de nuevo., tu correo fue muy reconfortante  para mi, llego   en el momento  justo

Aya Amakusa: Gracias por tus palabras, es triste perder a un pariente pero a veces no se si es más perder  a un  mejor amigo.

Che Potter: Che, he escuchado  o mejor dicho "visto" de ti, realmente me siento feliz el que  te  tomes eu tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras, gracias en verdad

Mandy – chang – 89:  Gracias por escribirme y darme tu apoyo, en verdad  muchas gracias.

Luisa: No te preocupes por lo de las  traducciones, me siento  feliz  que  sigas leyendo  mi fic,

Celina: Creo que  esperaremos  por un poco  mas para que Harry  y Ginny Se  reconcilie pero  creo que eso es realmente  necesario, si  las cosas fueran así de fácil no valoraríamos  lo que  tenemos.

Noemí:  Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que te sigua  gustando.

Quiero  pedirles una disculpa muy grande  a todas aquellas personas que no  inclui en esta lista y de la cuales tengo que agradecer  el hecho  que  se tomaran  su tiempo para escribirme, pero si  sigo  escribiéndoles a  todos   jamás  actualizaré y les llegara este esta  actualización un día tarde (el sueño ya me está pegando y estoy pensando seriamente  en  mandarlo hasta mañana) n/a: no seas injusta  issa,, no loseas,,  ahí  lo llevas,, un poco mas y  terminamos  todo esto   y a la cama…..    gracias por tomarse la molestia  de  escribirme… (creo que tomare mas coca.. definitivamente)


	31. CAP 30, En busca de una pelirroja

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Bien, una de las razones por las cuales decidí mandar este capítulo es muy triste, hace dos semanas perdí todos mis archivos (si, por segunda vez, no aprendo), pero lo mas triste es que mi pc fue formateada dos veces en una semana y perdí 100 hojas de adelantos de este fic mas aparte mis fotos con Diego Luna. Aun así mi PC no ha quedado nada bien y mañana le toca otra revisión. Antes que pueda perder de nuevo estos archivos he decidido enviarlos de nuevo. Quiero agradecer a Amy porque fue ella quien guardó todo este tiempo estas pocas hojas por tanto tiempo, y es gracias a ella que la pueden leer.

Aunque perdí 100 hojas donde los avances eran muchos y que solo le faltaban correcciones mínimas para enviarlos, aun tengo en mi poder 12 hojas mas de continuación- Soy de las personas que no me gusta actualizar si no tengo el próximo capitulo terminado.

"**CAPITULO 30"**

"**En busca de una pelirroja"**

¿estas segura que ha de estar con Audrey? – preguntó Ron preocupado a su novia

ha de estar con ella, no te preocupes, no tardará en llegar

pero si quiera ha entrado a clases y mira que mi mamá se fue bien molesta anoche porque ella no tuvo la delicadeza de llegar antes que partiera.

Ron, tu la viste antes de que saliera, ella no estaba en condiciones para mostrar una sonrisa frente a tus hermanos y tu madre – dijo Hermione aparentando estar despreocupada ante Ron.

tienes razón, creo que estoy siendo demasiado protector con ella. Debería de dejarla hacer su vida - dijo Ron con sensatez

así me gusta que pienses – Hermione no pudo evitar acercarse a el y besarlo, se aferró a sus brazos momentáneamente hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Una cabeza oscura se asomó por ella sin evitar ponerse un poco roja.

Perdón… yo de nuevo… este… ya lo se… ya se que me haz de odiar Ron, en 12 horas es la segunda vez que interrumpo algo – dijo Silvia algo avergonzada.

No te preocupes Silvia, pásale – dijo Hermione despegándose de Ron

¿haz visto a Ginny? – inmediatamente preguntó Ron con aparente preocupación

¿aun no ha aparecido? – Silvia no pudo evitar sonar extrañada, pero trató de simular muy bien cuando detrás de Ron, Hermione le hacía gestos para que aparentara tranquilidad -… oh… si… ha de estar con Paulina… ellas dos toman una clase dos veces por semana… juntas

¿algo nuevo?- preguntó para sorpresa la recién llegada Paulina tan despistada como siempre –

¿haz visto a Ginny? – preguntó Ron algo desesperado por saber donde se encontraba su hermana menor

nop, no la he visto, creo que posiblemente esté con Audrey, ella mencionó algo que la tenía demasiado olvidada y que quería compartir un rato con ella – dijo despreocupada Paulina con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

Pero ¿tanto así como para dejar de tomar clases casi a finales del semestre?

Quien sabe – dijo Paulina alzando los hombros - uno no sabe los planes de otras personas. Por cierto Ron. Scott quería hablar contigo, el está en su habitación, no demores demasiado.

Ok - dijo Ron mientras se despedía de un beso ligero en los labios de Hermione - ahorita regreso, tal vez Scott sepa algo de Ginny.

Ron salió de la habitación y la aparente calma que tenían las tres chicas desapareció por una angustia evidente.

¿Cómo que Ginny esta desaparecida? – preguntó Paulina, la única que no había asistido a la fiesta en la noche anterior

Desde anoche no sabemos nada y Ron está muy preocupado porque Ginny anoche vio a Harry y a Cho juntos y salió disparada de la casa del americano.

¡chin, creo que los problemas van en aumento, y yo que creía que no tardarían en resolverse - dijo tristemente Paulina.

Pues creo que van para largo - dijo Silvia

La única esperanza que tenemos es que Ginny esté con Audrey, aunque tengo un presentimiento que no. anoche Ginny no iba muy bien que digamos.

Bueno si tienes la duda ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

Tienes razón - contestó Hermione que miró momentáneamente a las dos chicas morenas.

No tardó en salir, lo más raro era cuando apenas alguna vez había ido a los dormitorios de Audrey. En aquella zona estaban tanto las demás facultades muggles como los dormitorios, como nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir para allá, el caminar para ese rumbo le resultaba lo mas extraño de los casos y se preocupo mas cuando no recordó con exactitud en que dormitorio se encontraba Audrey.

No hizo falta, Audrey estaba justo fuera de su facultad compartiendo unos apuntes muy preocupada.

Audrey – le llamó y la rubia platinada se quedó sorprendida al notar que era Hermione quien la buscaba

¿Hermione? – Audrey caminó extrañada hacia donde estaba Hermione - ¿sucede algo?

porque ha de suceder algo?- preguntó Hermione quien trataba de aparentar tranquilidad

porque se que no me buscas así como si nada – Contestó Audrey – es mas, nunca habías venido a buscarme

no es nada grave - Hermione siguió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero parecía haber fallado en el intento, porque Audrey tenia un brillo de miedo en sus ojos - ¿haz visto a Ginny?

Aahh eso es ¿verdad? – dijo Audrey como si le hubiera atinado al premio mayor

Bien, bien no digas nada por favor, caminemos hasta mi facultad ¿quieres? – dijo Hermione sin siquiera voltear a ver a Audrey

No sabes donde esta ¿verdad? – preguntó Audrey siguiendo el paso a la castaña que negó con la cabeza.

No sabemos nada de ella desde anoche, Ron está preocupado porque mañana tenemos que irnos a primera hora a la madriguera, tu sabes, la boda de Percy.

Oh, entonces si no fuera la boda de Percy, Ron no estaría preocupado.

Si lo estaría es solo que fue en la forma en que ella se fue.

¿Cómo que en la forma de cómo se fue? - Audrey parecía haberle asustado el tono que había usado Hermione –

si, veras … -Hermione trató de explicarle pero prefirió seguir caminando

Hermione….

Ella insistió en ir con nosotros a la fiesta

¿a que fiesta?

A la fiesta del Americano – contestó Hermione y Audrey parecía que analizaba cada detalle que la morena decía.

¿fue en esta fiesta Harry? - preguntó Audrey deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa,

bueno… si.. y no iba solo

¡maldición Hermione¿Cómo se les ocurre llevarla a la fiesta? Y mas si Harry iba con esa estúpida engreída de Cho

¿Cómo sabes que era Cho? - preguntó ingenuamente Hermione

ay por favor Hermione¿Quién mas podía provocar un doble dolor de cabeza aparte de Harry?

La respuesta resultó ser obvia. Audrey miró con culpabilidad a Hermione. El reloj de la vieja torre de la universidad central avisó que era la una de la tarde y la preocupación de Hermione era mas que evidente, unas palabras retumbaban muy fuertes en su cabeza, aquellas ultimas que había escuchado de Ginny:

_NO HERMIONE, NO PUEDO, LO SIENTO HERMIONE NO PUEDO VOLVER….. ¡SOY UNA COBARDE!.. ¡ME VOY!... ¡RENUNCIO A TODA ESTA PORQUERÍA!._

Hermione meditó con miedo las últimas palabras de la pelirroja mientras contemplaba el reloj de la torre a un lado de Audrey.

Ella me dijo desesperada que ya no aguantaba, ella me dijo que renunciaba a todo – dejó escapar a penas en un hilo de voz la morena

¿ella dijo eso? – preguntó con un miedo Audrey esperando equivocarse al resultado de Ginny,

así es,

¿sabes lo que significa eso? – preguntó Audrey esperando una respuesta inteligente por parte de Hermione.

no del todo

¿y si ella cumplió lo que te dijo¿si ella en verdad renunció? - peguntó Audrey contemplando la torre del reloj junto con Hermione.

¿renunciar a que o a quien¿a James?

Audrey negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

Ginny jamás podría renunciar a su hijo - dijo Audrey mientras comprobaba que era verdad que Ginny le había dicho la verdad a Hermione –

¿entonces?

Ella quería renunciar a todo esto, y me refiero que ella deseaba marcharse sola, escapar de Londres, irse lejos de Harry y del todo. ¿y si en verdad renunció eso significa que…

No, Ginny no pudo haber renunciado

ella quería alejarse de Harry y del todo de una vez, ella quería irse , no lo entiendes Hermione, ella ya no tiene nada que la amarre a Londres, Ginny pudo haberse largado anoche y para siempre….

Eso aterró momentáneamente a Hermione y a Audrey, sin embargo esta segunda recordó que Ginny no podía irse y que si no estaba en los dormitorios ella estaría con James, pero cuando estaba apunto de mencionarlo sintió como la jalaban de un brazo, se paralizó cuando le preguntaron.

¿Qué haz dicho Audrey? Vuélvelo a repetir – preguntó Harry sorprendido. Audrey no deseó estar ahí, por primera vez ella deseó no decir lada y no pudo decir nada - ¿cómo que Ginny se ha ido para siempre¿Cómo es posible eso?

0-

Un miedo y un frío repentino la invadieron, abrió sus ojos y se percató que no sabía donde estaba, su corazón se acelero y con una desesperación volteaba a todos lugares para ver si podía reconocer aquella recamara oscura de piedra en la que se encontraba, tan fría como la noche, mientras aun estaba tapada con unas sábanas de ceda negras y un edredón verde oscuro.

Hizo inmediatamente a un lado las cobijas y trató de recordar algo, pero su mente estaba completamente vacía y el miedo la invadió inmediatamente, aun mas cuando recubrió que tan solo traía puesta una camisa negra de hombre de manga larga mal abotonada. Salió de la cama y puso sus pies sobre el piso de piedra tan frío que no tardó en transportarla a aquella época de su niñez, cuando ya hacía tirada en el piso de la cámara secreta.

Siquiera tuvo oportunidad de fijarse en el elegante y caro decorado del cuarto, miró su abrigo en una silla y corrió hacia el tomándolo y buscando inmediatamente su varita. La sacó y tomó el abrigo, se puso en guardia y se dispuso a salir de la enorme habitación oscura…

Subió tres escalones con cautela antes te encontrarse con una puerta de madera de caoba bien tallada, tomó la manija y jaló de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que ésta estaba haciendo ruido y la luz del sol se iba filtrando mientras la iba encandilaron.

La luz solar la encandiló casi de inmediato aun mas cuando iba subiendo los últimos escalones que quedaban; paró hasta que llegó a una habitación enorme y bien iluminada y sin ver aun bien se puso en guardia con la varita de frente.

Buenos días – se escuchó una voz y Ginny no tardó en percatarse que un hombre alto delgado y bien parecido se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía una taza de café aun humeante.

Ginny se confundió al ver a Frank Lasswell observándola con una leve risa en los labios, ahí parado como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, eso aun mas confundió a la pelirroja quien no bajaba la guardia.

Baja esa varita¿Qué clase de hombre me crees? – dijo Frank mientras Ginny lo miraba fijamente –

¿Qué diablos hago aquí? – preguntó Ginny lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Frank dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba el periódico y lo encontraba más interesante que charlar con Ginny. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando Ginny se pudo percatar que se encontraba en un gran cuarto con grandes ventanales que permitían la luz solar del día (bastante raro por ser otoño), un gran sofá en centro acompañado de otro y una pared con un moderno librero tapizado de libros y curiosidades, la casa parecía ser absolutamente de una persona soltera, pero no precisamente del sexo masculino.

El chico rubio se sentó en la mesa en donde estaba servido el desayuno sin siquiera mirarla.

siéntate – la invitó Frank a tomar asiento –

¿Dónde está mi ropa? – preguntó Ginny muy enfadada aun con varita arriba –

agrace que la haya lavado, apuesto a que no hubieras querido ponértela toda vomitada ¿no? – dijo Frank sin importancia y bajando el periódico para empezar el suculento desayuno que tenía enfrente

¿de que hablas¿Qué me haz hecho? – reclamó Ginny molesta mientras se bajaba mas la camisa negra para tratar que las piernas no se le vieran mas, pero fracasó en el intento.

Te digo que te sientes y desayunes - dijo con voz autoritaria el rubio

Ginny le echó un ojo al desayuno y unas nauseas aparecieron impidiéndole que viera el par de huevos fritos con tocino. Sin embargo, sin mas que otra salida termino por sentarse en la silla mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero aun con su varita debajo de la mesa por si tenía que actuar.

te lo diré solo una vez y espero no repetir ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Frank mientras se echaba un bocado a la boca

¿a que te refieres¿la razón por la que me encuentro aquí?

Así es. Di que me encontré contigo en la calle, si un policía te hubiera encontrado antes en estos momentos estuvieras despertando en una cárcel muggle con tu ropa sucia.

Sin embargo Ginny no podía comprender con exactitud que era lo que había pasado, empezó a tratar de recordar y entre las cosas que había hecho la ultima vez estaba esa gran discusión que había tenido con Harry, y no pudo dejar de sentir una impotencia, después recordaba que salía de la casa corriendo, recordó a Hermione gritándole y luego esa súbita caída que tuvo en la calle, después nada, todo en blanco con excepción de una sola imagen, ella siendo metida en ropa interior a una tina con el agua helada, miró a Frank asustada¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Primero déjame preguntarte ¿Qué tomaste? - preguntó Frank con tono casual

¿Qué tome de que?

Si.. ¿psilocibina¿dietilamida¿extasis?

¿ a que te refieres? – levantó la voz Ginny molesta no comprendiendo del todo -¿Qué es lo que me estas tratando de decir¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY UNA ADICTA?

No , calma en ningún momento lo estoy diciendo, te estoy preguntando que fue lo que anoche tomaste, por el comportamiento que tuviste anoche.

Para Ginny todo eso fue como una infamia, ella no lograba acordarse de nada, pero no era para al tanto de andar diciendo que andaba drogada. Miró a Frank con tanto odio y se levantó de la silla de un golpe.

¿Dónde esta la salida? – dijo Ginny buscándola con la salida, no miraba otra puerta mas que aquella por la que había entrando. Frank dejó escapar una risita al ver la desesperación que nacía en Ginny.

¿acaso crees que te he raptado? – dijo en tono de burla el rubio.

Yo que se – dijo Ginny volteando a todos lados hasta mirar un pasillo que posiblemente daba con la salida.

¿piensas salir descalza con ese viejo abrigo? – dijo entre risas Frank que se había parado y la detuvo del brazo

a ti que te importa

mas de lo que tu crees. Ahora siéntate – dijo Frank con un tono autoritario – no tienes porque salir huyendo, tu te puedes ir en el momento que tu quieras, pero tu ropa no se termina aun de secar.

Tomo asiento sin quitarle la vista a Frank, quien no tardo en traerle un café negro sin azúcar y sin que ella le preguntara nada el hombre comenzó a hablar.

anoche te encontré tirada a mitad de la calle. Parecía que te habías desmayado, por suerte un auto logro frenar antes que te arroyaran, le dije al sujeto que te conocía porque amenazó con llamar a la policía – Frank tomó un sorbo de café y Ginny no sabía si debería de creerle o no. - te traje aquí porque me imaginé que tus amigos seguían en esa fiesta y no abría nadie en tu dormitorio para atenderte, además que mi casa ha estado mas cerca.

¿vives cerca de la universidad? – preguntó Ginny como queriendo olvidar lo sucedido, tenía un rojo intenso en sus mejillas de la vergüenza.

Así es, tengo poco tiempo que me mude, pero ese no es el caso, te traje aquí y en todo el camino hacia acá estuviste hablando sobre estrellas que caían y que tratabas de agarrar, peor aun comenzaste a gritar que todo se quemaba, te aferraste que ardías y tuve que meterte a la bañera para convencerte de que no era así.

Ginny se quedó callada, en alguna parte de su cerebro se encontraba eso, pero ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Miró asustada a Frank como queriendo encontrar la verdad en sus ojos.

Te vuelvo a preguntar Ginny ¿Qué bebiste? – preguntó sin rodeos Frank Lasswell como si fuera un interrogatorio

Yo… no lo recuerdo - dijo Ginny preocupada, tratando de hilar algunos hechos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior.

Y el silencio reinó por mas de tres minutos. Un recuerdo súbito cayó en su mente de la nada.

_Tómate un trago con nosotros, solo uno y te puedes ir,_

_mejor brindemos por todos nosotros_

_ahora conocerás a Lucy_

_¿Quién diablos es esa tal Lucy?_

_no puedo creer que no la conozcas, la mirarás dentro de un rato mas, volando en el cielo, con estrellas y diamantes y toda la cosa, John fue quien la vio primero._

La idea era tonta y descabellada, había tan solo bebido un solo trago con aquel grupo de hippies en la fiesta, un trago inofensivo que parecía que le había borrado mas que la memoria, le había quedado lo poco que le quedaba de moral ante aquella persona como Frank Marcus Lasswell, quien ya era la segunda o tercera ocasión que le salvaba el pellejo.

Miró a Frank asustada teniendo con ella una respuesta que no comprendía del todo.

¿Qué? – pregunto Frank inmediatamente percatándose del descubrimiento de Ginny

Ellos me dieron a beber licor de menta

¿Quiénes?

Los chicos esos, los que parecían Hippies

¿aceptaste algo de ellos? – dijo incrédulo Franck –

solo fue un trago, el chico dijo que miraría a Lucy.

Frank no pudo evitar soltar una risa cargada de burla y tal vez sarcasmo. Miró a Ginny tal como si se tratara de una niña inexperta que no conocía nada del mundo.

hay cosas que tienes que aprender de la vida diaria - dijo después de que dejara de reírse y de que Ginny recuperara el color de su rostro- ¿acaso tu madre jamás te dijo que no aceptaras nada de personas extrañas?

No tenía que ir demasiado lejos, aprendí eso de mis hermanos los gemelos, nunca hay que aceptar nada de beber o de comer de ellos

¿y entonces porque aceptaste una bebida de esos chicos? – preguntó con tono burlesco Frank mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Pues…. Porque… porque creí que sería indefenso, además son chicos de mi universidad – se justificó Ginny ante su error.

Eso no justifica nada, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que no conozcas tu propia cultura como inglesa

¿a que te refieres? – el tono de Ginny sonó a indignación pura – soy inglesa, siempre lo he sido

No lo suficiente inglesa como para saber un poco sobre los muggles y sobre saber que hacer cuando te quieren presentar a "Lucy"

Bien, yo que sabía de que se trataba

Pues por eso mismo no debiste de beber nada de dudosa procedencia

ya te he dicho que no fue intencional – Ginny se levantó de golpe molesta provocando que la camisa masculina que llevaba se le subiera un poco mas causando que los ojos de Frank se le desviaran momentáneamente hacia las blancas piernas de la pelirroja.

Lucy es el pequeño apodo que le dieron a una droga de los años 60's. un alucinógeno llamado "LSD", estuvo tan de moda que se dice que John Lennon escribió una canción por la inspiración de este químico "**L**ucy in the **S**ky with **D**iamonds" esta canción tiene las iniciales "LSD" mismas que la droga. La gente le empezó a llamar "Lucy". Si alguien te quiere presentar a Lucy, significa que te quiere dar LSD, así de sencillo ¡querida!

Ginny no podía comprender del todo, miró aterrorizada a Frank y se llevó la mano hacia su pecho en donde aun descansaba el medallón que el verano pasado Dumbledore le había enviado. ¿Drogada¿Ella? Eso sonaba realmente estúpido, su ingenuidad había sido tan grande que había caído en el viejo truco de "brindar" por una tontada.

No lo puedo creer – dijo Ginny asombrada con la vista perdida a la pared.

Ya veo hasta donde te llevó tu ingenuidad¿estas segura que no tenías conocimiento sobre que era "Lucy"?

Yo… - Ginny trato de abogar por su inocencia, pero realmente y ano valía la pena hacerlo, aquellos chicos habían sido mas inteligentes que ella..- la verdad no se que decir.

Veras Gin… ¿te puedo decir así? - preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo Frank mientras Ginny acertaba a su pregunta - pues bien, tu problema fue pensar bien de esos chicos, los creíste buenos y uno debe de ser en esta sociedad desconfiado.

¿desconfiado¿hablas de ser desconfiado cuando tu me haz traído a tu departamento sin siquiera conocerme? - dijo evidentemente molesta Ginny mirando con rabia al hombre –

tu caso es diferente

¿diferente¿a que demonios le dices diferente?

Te conozco

No, no me conoces

Te conozco mas de lo que tú crees - la miró Frank con enojo y se posó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y evidentemente molesto, definitivamente esto lo hacía verse un poco mas apuesto.

Ginny lo miró sin poderle contestar a el, cruzó sus brazos, señal de defensa que el rubio no tardó en notar en la pelirroja.

eres la hermana menor de Bill Weasley, con eso tengo

pues no creas que yo te tengo confianza con el hecho de saber que llevaste dos años clases con mi hermano, el siquiera te ha mencionado alguna vez – contestó Ginny con una pizca de cinismo mientras miraba con asco el plato de desayuno de Frank Lasswell

Cómo te ibas a acordar tu de mi nombre si mientras tu hermano y yo incendiábamos las mazmorras tu madre te estaba cambiando los pañales

Bill jamás sería capaz de eso

Tu que sabes, jamás nos descubrieron ¿acaso crees que Bill te contaría algo así¡claro que no!

Frank miró a Ginny con enojo y sin decir nada, dando como terminada la discusión tomó la taza de café y bebió sin incluir nada mas. Ginny no supo que hacer ahí sentada mirando como Frank Lasswell tomaba el viejo Profeta y comenzaba a leerlo, no le podía caber en la mente el hecho que la noche anterior había bebido algo que le había producido unas fuertes alucinaciones, algo que ella apenas y recordaba, se sintió pequeña e indefensa momentáneamente, la gente de la ciudad grande era aun mas peligrosa de lo que fueron sus hermanos dentro de Hogwarts, tomando todos aquellos que se dejaran como conejillo de indias , no pudo evitar sentirse impotente ante la situación que había vivido horas atrás.

lo se, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente – dijo de la nada Frank Lasswell mientras asomaba su cabeza tras el periódico – eso te ayudará a que no en todas las personas puedes confiar

¿ y como puedo saber que puedo confiar en ti¿Cómo no se que haz inventado todo esto? – preguntó Ginny mientras que Frank sonreía y le acercaba un plato con pan con mantequilla aparentemente recién horneados.

Solo el tiempo y tu instinto te confirmarán si soy o no digno de tu confianza.

Ginny dudó en tomar el pan, pero sabía que parte de la vida también existía arriesgar, y su estómago resonó con fuerza recordándole que tenía mas de 15 horas que no había probado bocado. Miró insegura a aquel hombre y tomó con cautela una pieza de pan y se la llevó a la boca.

0-

Ella rió abiertamente, era realmente tonto estar frente a Frank Lasswell y no sentir toda sea energía que irradiaba distinta a las demás personas. Era difícil explicar cómo una persona como él podía cautivarla y atraerla tanto,

Tal vez era su color pálido de su piel que tanto le recordaba a la cara afiliada de Malfoy, pero Draco jamás llegaría ser como él, Frank se miraba una de esas personas que no están interesadas en tantas comodidades ni que gustaran de pavonearse frente a la sociedad. Frank parecía muy distinto, Ginny trató de imaginárselo similar a guerrero, en busca de una presa, independiente, agresivo y único. Tal vez era la forma en como levantaba una ceja, o aquella cicatriz larga que la adornaba, tal vez era el echo que Frank le había confesado que él había crecido prácticamente en la calle, defendiéndose en uno de los peores barrios muggles, o tal vez era el cómo tomaba el cigarro y lo fumaba sin ninguna preocupación.

¿jamás haz fumado¿en verdad? – preguntó Frank sorprendido

Jamás – contestó Ginny que ya hacía sentada en el sillón abrazando sus rodillas con tal solo aquella camisa masculina de Frank, sonriendo, tal vez de manera coqueta, extrañándose por su comportamiento,

¿quieres intentar fumar?

No gracias.

Frank la observó alzando las cejas y frunciendo la boca, a Ginny eso sencillamente se le hacía encantador.

no puedo creer que exista alguien tan ingenuo como tu

oye, no me ofendas de verdad, no soy ninguna chica inexperta o ingenua

vaya, vaya, no sabes beber, no has fumado nunca, apuesto a que no haz besado a mas de tres chicos en toda tu vida.

Claro que si – objeto Ginny simulando estar mas que ofendida –

Bien – cruzo los brazos Frank - nómbralos

Esta bien – dijo decidida Ginny y empezó a contar con sus dedos de la mano - he besado a Harry, y a… deja pienso bien.. ooh Colin y a…..

Ginny se quedó sin más a que mencionar, miró sorprendida a Frank y empezó a reír.

basta, basta, soy una ñoña, aburrida ingenua que no he sabido llevar mi vida, tienes razón, no se fumar, nunca lo he hecho, no se tomar, y no he besado a mas de tres personas en toda mi vida.

Eso se puede resolver - dijo Frank mientras se levantaba de golpe del sillón –

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Enseñarte a fumar, y a tomar – repuso Frank mientras que sacaba una botella de un estante y dos vasos de vidrio pequeñitos,

Oohh no.. yo y el licor no hacemos buen equipo – se negó Ginny de forma rotunda.

Solo beberás un solo trago, pon atención Ginny - dijo de manera segura Frank que ya había puesto en la mesita de centro la botella y servía el líquido ámbar a los dos vasos.

Frank fue el primero en beber de golpe la primera bebida, Ginny se sorprendió al ver que él fue capaz de tomársela de un solo trago sin siquiera hacer algún gesto, luego le dio un vaso a Ginny.

el primer trago no se rechaza por educación – dijo Frank con propiedad

y tu que te quejaste cuando anoche yo acepte solo un trago del grupo de los hippies y que gracias a eso yo…..

eso… fue… distinto, yo me refiero a que si vas a una fiesta, el primer trago se toma por cortesía. Ahora pon atención antes de bebértelo, antes de tomarte el trago exhala todo el aire que tengas, es fatal mezclar el oxigeno con el alcohol.

¿Por qué?

Porque se te sube mas rápido a la cabeza

Bien.

Entonces, exhala el aire y tómate la bebida despacio no sin antes recordar que no respires mientras bebas,

Esta bien, esta bien, ya escuché – Ginny tomó el primer trago tratando de ser natural, pero no pudo evitar sentir como el líquido le empezaba a quemar la garganta - ¿Qué demonios me diste?

Wisky

¿Wisky¿Qué¿quieres matarme?

Noo, es solo que tienes que aprender a beberlo y a sentir su sabor

¿Qué sabor si esa cosa quema?

No quema, calienta,

Pues lo que sea, da igual,

Bien, cero que esto no está funcionando,

Claro que no está funcionando.

Ginny sonrió 45 minutos después cuando Frank trató de hacerlo a fumar y Ginny no pudo mas que toser.

esto definitivamente no está hecho para mi – dijo dejando el cigarro en el cenicero

nada esta hecho para ti, tu estas hecha para ser una tonta ingenua muñeca de escaparate, tu eres como esas mujeres que sirven para lucirse y presumir frente a los ricos pero que no tienen nada en el cerebro…

tal vez no tenga nada en el cerebro – se le acercó Ginny tanto que podía oler el aliento de Frank, una mezcla de cigarro y wisky – pero al menos hay algo que tu no me puedes enseñar.

Sin tener ningún pudor alguno, solo aquellas agallas que tenía desde niña se acercó apresuradamente hasta los labios de Frank, y sin pedir permiso los besó lentamente provocándole un escalofrío que ni con la golfa mas cara había logrado sentir Frank Lasswell en toda su vida.

Y él, no pudo evitar el no corresponder el beso. Ginny solo en una ocasión había besado sin amor, "Colin". Pero jamás le había correspondido un beso que tuviera la mezcla exquisita de sensualidad, deseo y pasión, tanto que quemaban tal cual sus labios aun estuvieran sumergidos en Wisky.

lo sé. –dijo exhalando un aire de excitación Frank después de que ella separara sus labios – en esto yo no te puedo enseñar, ya eres experta pero tal vez…

Ginny lo cayó con otro beso, fuera lo que fuera a ella le estaba gustando. Dejó sin aliento al pobre de Frank y tan solo retiro sus labios de los de él para decirle en su cara.

tercero

¿Qué? – preguntó anonadado Frank

te dije que he besado a tres distintas personas– rió pícaramente Ginny -

pero.. eso significa que el tercero… ¿soy yo? – dijo casi alagado él.

0-

Miró hacia afuera como si buscara una señal de ella, ya empezaba a hacer un frío que acompañaba la noche. Eran las 9:45 de la noche y ni las luces de ella. Ron estaba justo afuera de los dormitorios esperando que ella llegara, justo atrás estaba Harry, callado, sintiéndose el mayor culpable por la ausencia de Ginny.

anoche que le dijiste - preguntó sorpresivamente Ron sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Harry. Desde hace 10 minutos que estaban afuera, Ron no se había dignado en hablarle

No te hagas el inocente. Se que tu y Ginny hablaron, algo tuviste que decirle para que ella desapareciera de esta forma – volteó a verlo con severidad el pelirrojo. Harry odiaba esa mirada, sabía que lo que seguía después de eso, era que Ron sacara su varita y lo amenazara con la pena de muerte,

Ella y yo … hablamos… – era lógico que Harry no pudiera explicarle a Ron sobre la platica que habían tenido él y Ginny, porque eso significaba que también tendría que explicarle el verdadero "porque" del todo.

¿hablaron o discutieron? – la voz de Ron sonó como si quisiera buscar en Harry todas aquellas respuestas de las cuales su ex – cuñando tenía a duda.

Okay discutimos – repuso Harry y miró con temor a Ron cuando puso sus manos sobre su cintura. _"demasiadas cercas a su varita"- _nos dijimos cosas dolorosas… pero Ron… yo estoy dispuesto a arreglar el daño que..

Arreglar el daño ja… me dices esto hasta ahora que ves que posiblemente Ginny haya desaparecido por tu culpa

No es mi culpa, además..

Pero algo cayó a Harry, de la oscuridad de los jardines salió de la nada asustándolos uno de sus amigos, era Scott que se le veía un poco asustado simulando esta preocupación con una leve sonrisa irónica,

Scott ¿Dónde andabas? – pregunto Ron con el rostro extrañado

Había ido al merendero por algo de cenar – dijo Scott y Ron no tardo en percatarse del rostro asustado de Scott. Harry permaneció callado detrás de Ron.- y saliendo algo me sucedió. Andabas buscando a tu hermana ¿no?

¿la viste?

Vi a una mujer en un auto negro que estuvo apunto de arrollarme una cuadra arriba, si no fuera porque Ginny no tiene un auto, juraría que era ella, esa cabellera roja es irreconocible.

Ginny no sabe manejar – dijo Ron extrañado,

O tal vez eso explique que es por eso que estuvo apunto de arrollarme. Yo que tu Ron de cualquier forma trataba de ver que era ella. Creo que no estaba muy bien, demasiado alegre como para ser Ginny, y si me disculpan, yo me voy a ir a tratar esto.

Scott señaló su pie, se metió al edificio de los dormitorios cojeando su pie izquierdo mientras hacía gestos de dolor, pero Ron no preguntó, caminó hacia el boulevard que en ese momento se encontraba casi desierto, muy pocos autos circulaban por esa área, algo muy raro pero lo beneficiaba para tener mayor visibilidad.

De pronto, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver un auto que quemaba llanta y se movía de manera extraña en zic-zac, no alcanzó a distinguir quien manejaba detrás del volante (era demasiado oscuro), pero el auto definitivamente era negro y algo viejo (aunque muy bien arreglado). Frenó súbitamente a unos 15 metros de donde estaba Ron y este se echó a correr para asegurarse que no era su hermana la loca que iba majando.

Del otro lado del volante estaba una Ginny muerta de la risa, alegre de más y había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa al rostro de Frank, algo que ella no había visto en las pocas veces que lo había conocido.

te dije que metieras segunda no cuarta, por eso se te ha apagado – dijo entre risas Frank.

Yo quería cuarta, no segunda– dijo alegre Ginny que lo miró de manera coqueta al rubio.

Pero te dije que era el motor quien te decía que cambio meter.

Pero yo tenía que bajar aquí – repuso Ginny mirándolo seriamente – en la universidad

¿te tienes que bajar aquí? – preguntó Frank como si fuera la última opción –

así es – miró Ginny con esperanza de seguir manejando y estando a su lado. Frank se había convertido en un solo día como el apoyo moral y el "levanta-ego" de Ginny, el le había recordado que era capaz de olvidar a Harry y si ella quería conseguir a un chico mejor que Harry, mejor que el propio Frank aunque ella se conformaba con él.

Pues bien… nos vemos - Frank por último la vio con recelo y sin tomarle importancia.

Ginny un poco adolorida abrió la puerta del auto dispuesta a salir, pero sintió como la jalaron del brazo. Frank yacía arriba de ella besándola por última vez.

¿te volveré a ver? – preguntó con la esperanza de un joven de 18 años Frank sin quitarle los ojos de vista.

Pero Ginny no pudo ni podría contestar a esa pregunta por dos razones, por los futuros hechos que se presentarían en su vida y la segunda razón fue porque "alguien" , había abierto la puerta del piloto del auto y Ginny había salido disparada de él cayendo al suelo sin rastro de dolor ( Ginny había estado recargada en la puerta tras el beso). Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por su torpeza.

Hola Ron – saludó Ginny alegremente, en cambio Frank no pudo mirarlo sorprendido y deseoso de partir en ese momento.

Virginia Weasley, párrate ahora mismo - dijo Ron mientras jaló del brazo de Ginny con brusquedad miró a Frank con un odio terrible.

Vamos Ron¡no soy una niña!

¡pero como si lo fueras! – Ron parecía profundamente enojado y aventó con mucha fuerza la puerta de auto casi dándole en las narices a Frank. - ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Depende de quien quiera que sea Ginny – dijo Frank con ese tono cínico que a veces lo representaba –

Ginny se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y con la mirada le suplico a Frank que no buscara problemas.

Pues ella quiere que seas un "idiota estúpido" y será mejor que te vayas – repuso Ron - con la varita ya fuera entre sus manos.

Frank miró a Ginny, ella le suplicó de nuevo con la vista que se alejara y si Frank Lasswell hubiera querido, el hubiera salido del auto y le hubiera dado una paliza que ni la misma Ginny sabría quien sería capaz de ganar, si el o Ron.

Frank predio el motor de su auto no si antes voltear a ver a Ron y gritarle:

Mucho gusto, ha sido todo uno honor el enseñarle a tu hermana muchas cosas, pero ha sido un honor mas grande "EL PROBAR SUS LABIOS", adiós!

Ron miró a su hermana indignado, el no quiso decirle nada, dio la media vuelta con los puños de sus manos bien apretados, Ginny corrió tras él.

eres un idiota¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso? – preguntó casi a gritos Ginny

y tu ¡como pudiste desaparecer un día completo sin decir nada! – contestó Ron hecho furia

¡tú no sabes lo que me ha ocurrido!

Solo se que nada es suficiente como para que te vayas así como así y dejar a medio mundo preocupado por ti.

Ginny resopló y miró a Ron con un odio profundo y habló con un dolor que le salió de las entrañas.

¡tu nunca te preocupas por mi!

¿Qué si nunca me preocupo por ti¿Qué acabas de decir Ginny?. Por favor… no me vengas con esto ahora, me haz sacado un susto tremendo el que no hayas regresado la noche pasada, para el colmo yo no sabía que decirle a mamá sobre tu desaparición repentina, aparte de que todo el día tu siquiera tuviste la des…

ahhh con que es eso, tu preocupación no es genuina, mamá te ha amenazado por mi culpa.

No es verdad – repuso Ron rápidamente

Si estoy segura

No es así – volvió a reponer Ron

Vamos Ron, conozco a mi madre ¿con que te ha amenazado?

Ron no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hermana tras la locura que había dicho, y que era muy cierta, la señora Weasley le había hablado la noche anterior sobre la responsabilidad que tenía con su hermana y peor tantito, su madre lo había amenazado en dejar de enviarle pasteles y dulces durante el resto de su carrera universitaria.

Esta bien, han sido los pasteles y los dulces – dijo Ron algo sonrojado – pero aunque no lo creas me mortifico por ti, creí que te había pasado algo, tu estas muy chica y no conoces sobre los peligros muggles que hay en la calle.

Vamos Ron, no seas sobreprotector – dijo Ginny mientras los dos caminaban y ella lo abrazaba - ¿Qué peligros muggles me pueden pasar a mi? – dijo con ironía Ginny, que había decidido no contarles a nadie sobre la vergonzosa historia de que había bebido algo que contenía una droga muggle.

Te pudieron asaltar, o peor tantito, hasta violar.

Ginny dejó soltar una risita, mientras miraba hacia el suelo y caminaba calmadamente junto a su hermano.

olvídalo, recuerda que traigo mi varita bien guardada.

de cualquier forma…

además hoy ha sido uno de mis mejores días después de mucho tiempo

¿por ese idiota¡y quien demonios es? – preguntó Ron empezándose a enojar

es un amigo y déjame decirte que él fue el culpable de que me enseñara a varias cosas el día de hoy,

ja, no me vengas con eso.

¿me dejaras hablar? – a Ginny le brillaron los ojos el solo recordar no tanto a Frank, sino a aquel sentimiento nuevo que él le producía y que era efecto gracias al poco wisky que había tomado y la poca experiencia que tenía de beber

habla pues,

hoy aprendí a hacer varias cosas

no creo que sean cosas muy buenas, no viniendo de ese idiota rubio que te trajo,

tal vez no sean buenas, pero al menos se que no me gustan.

El rostro de Ron se torno asustadizo y enojado.

no pienses mal, el me enseño a como se debe de tomar una copa, me enseño que el cigarro sabe espantoso, me enseño a manejar aunque lo hago aun muy mal pero se que puedo mejorar (cosa que no hiciste tu).

No me eches a mi la culpa

Ginny dejó soltar una risita pícara y cruzó junto con él el umbral de puerta de los dormitorios.

en cambio de eso, yo lo enseñé a besar como se debe de besar a un buen chico – dijo Ginny mientras el rostro de Ron se mostraba lleno de furia, el de ella se mostraba casi triunfante.

Alguien que no había reconocido ella estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, paso por su lado e instintivamente lo saludó, para después mostrándose asombrada por la facilidad con la que lo había hecho.

¡buenas noches Harry! – dijo ella.

En cambio Harry sorprendido no pudo contestarle, ella paso como si nada por su lado, Ron volteó a verlo mucho mas sorprendido pero aun caminado de su lado. Harry quien estaba atónico por dos razones, una porque había captado aquel acercamiento de dos sombras dentro del auto de aquel sujeto y había escuchado la platica que había tenido Ron y Ginny momentos antes de entrar, y lo mas sorprendente, le había dicho "buenas noches" como si nada hubiese ocurrido antes.

Harry jamás había sentido aquel retorcijón de celos en toda su vida, deseaba poder ir a golpear a ese sujeto hasta que el cayera muerto, deseaba poder y gritarle tantas cosas a Ginny. Harry se sentía morir, se sentía que definitivamente se le estaba yendo una parte esencia de su vida, y el no podía retenerla: estaba perdiendo a Ginny Weasley.

0-

Se que este capitulo no ha sido bueno, pero cuando terminé de leerlo para darle el primer visto bueno me percaté lo mucho que se le parecía esto a mi vida… y no… no piensen mal… (Bueno, a mi vida no, pero si a la de mi mejor amiga) este capitulo ya estaba planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, y es mas.. el que tenía en mi cabeza era un poco mas salvaje y era una Ginny mas aventada, pero yo creo que sus ojitos no iban a poder leer una Ginny decidida a mas cosas y no comprenderían.

Y si les digo que es porque se le parece a mi vida es porque una persona a la que quiero mucho esta pasando por un momento similar al de Ginny, y ella es "Silvia" quien no tiene la idea de que trata mi fic y mucho menos sabe sobre que escribo de ella, así que no se va a enterar porque le "dedico este capitulo".

¿Por qué Ginny tuvo un desliz con Frank Laswell? Porque creo que Ginny le ha sido lo suficientemente fiel a Harry, y es hora de que ella aprenda que Harry no es el único hombre del universo. Hay que recordar que Ginny tiene 18 años, y ella tiene toda libertar de hacer lo que quiera.

Hijote! Son muchos los correos que me han enviado, gracias por todos, pero aunque quisiera contestar uno por uno no puedo, los decepcionaría a todos ustedes cuando descubrieran que son mas hojas de rewiews que de l propio capitulo. Bien aquí van algunas de las contestaciones, trato de ser un poco concreta en esto:

**Gin W. Black:** Gracias por estar siempre pendiente de las actualizaciones y recordarme q aun existe gente que espera con impaciencia.

**Sakimino**: Thanks por tu opinión, me alegra q opines así.

Laura: Aquí está, todo tuyo, que bien que en algunos momentos te haga reír,

**Shara – Keyko**: Ooh muy pronto sabrás lo que sucederá con Ron y Hermione, pero ¿crees que les suceda lo mismo que a Ginny y Harry?

**Lucy Diamonds y Nayales**: Jajaja¡como me reí con su rewiew, Bien aquí van mis razones de sus puntos. "No odien a Harry, sino a Ginny or permitir que Harry se salga con la suya", y bueno , siendo fans de la mejor banda del mundo, o sea los Beatles, no me sorprende que sepan sobre la "experiencia dental". Es chilo encontrarme con alguien que también disfrute de los Beatles tanto como yop. Pero de una vez les advierto… ¡Lennon es mío!

**Luna Sofía:** este capítulo es todo tuyo, pero te tengo una pregunta "¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando Harry se entere del buen trato que no solo Draco tiene con Ginny, sino también tiene con James?"

**Ireth Ice Lady**: Tiene razón, Harry es muy egoísta pero¿Quién no lo es a la edad de 19 años?. De Harry creo que solo haz visto en este capítulo el inicio de sus actos. Y sobre Cho, solo una cosa ¿Qué harías si tuvieras una relación estable por un año y una chica llega y te baja el novio como si nada, Cho no es una víctima, solo está actuando como lo haría cualquier chica.

**Phoebe 25**: Gracias a tus palabras, me gusta leer tus rewiews siempre, me alegra que comprendas lo que a veces se siente estar en presión y gracias por el tiempo que me dedicas al leer este fic y el tiempo a escribirme siempre!

**Ashey. Malfoy :p :** JAJAJA, tu sugerencia fue estupenda, y si se nota que odias a Potter, desgraciadamente ya es muy tarde y algo así daría a la historia un giro de 360 grados, solo te digo algo, por ahí va la cosa y creo que aun tienes que odiar mas a Harry,

**Mary Potter**: Up's me pasé, espero que tu salud mental esté bien. Aquí esta tu actualización.

**Tabatas:** Chica, platicar contigo siempre es un placer, aquí está ahora solo falta esperar la actualización de tu nuevo fic

**Frank Marcus Lasswell ¿Quién es¿Cómo surgió?**

¿conozco a alguien que se le parezca tanto a Frank, la respuesta es no, Frank surgió en mi cabeza como si fuera Jimmy Dean, el que interpretó la película Rebelde sin causa. Como soy pésima para ponerles nombres a los personajes, el nombre de Marcus surgió de la película "About a Boy" (que nada se le parece a este) y Lasswell es el apellido de un sujeto que hizo una teoría en comunicación (en algo me tenía que servir el leer demasiado sobre mi carrera).

**Su carácter:** Es explosivo, rebelde, cínico, sarcástico, actúa para su propio bienestar, no es ni bueno ni malo. Tiene un no sequé, que, que se yo! Y no es precisamente guapo.

**¿Porqué está en el fic?** : Porque al principio era Scott el dolor de cabeza de Harry, pero el personaje era muy débil para enfrentarse a él. Frank es un hombre del cual llamaría la atención de cualquier chica, rebelde, inteligente, maduro y sobretodo no le teme a nada ni a Potter.

Se sabe muy poco sobre las intenciones de este chico, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá mas sobre su pasado y lo que tuvo que ver con Bill Weasley


	32. CAP 31 Preparativos de una boda

NOTA DE AUTORA: Bien ¿ y a que se ha debido mi tardanza?... han de pensar que de nuevo me estoy justificando, pero esta justificación si ha valido la pena. Terminé con mis examenes y trabajos finales lo que me es una felicidad el decirles que ¡YA SOY EGRESADA! Siii, este fue mi utlimo semestre en la universidad y tengo el orgullo de decirles que soy la mas peque de mi generación que se gradua… espero encontrar muchas felicitaciones de su parte por haber terminado mi primera carrera!.

**NOTA DOS:** algo extraño sucedió con FFNET porque no podia actualizar, asi que tuve que hacerlo en HA por aquellos que se dieron una vuelta y vieron mi fic actualizado. De cualquier forma aqui esta... es toooodo suyo.. besos Issa.

**CAPITULO 31**

**PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA BODA**

yo… en verdad no se que decir – dijo totalmente avergonzada Ginny – no creí que fueras tu, no creí que resultaras herido de esta forma.

No te preocupes, en verdad Ginny, discúlpame con tu hermano Percy y dile que en verdad estaba listo para ir – dijo Scott secamente.

Scott estaba recargado en su cama mirando enojado a Ginny, la noche anterior Ginny no lo había visto y he había echado el auto, el movimiento que había hecho Scott para salvar su vida y no ser arrollado, le cobró un esguince en el tobillo, el cual tenía que descansar por lo menos una semana (n/a: en el mundo muggle son tres semanas, lo digo porque hace un año tuve que traer muletas para recuperarme).

Vamos Ginny, no te preocupes, lo digo en serio, vete antes que el autobús te deje.

Ginny bajó las escaleras del tercer y segundo piso un poco deprimida. Se había levantado desde temprano con aquel dolor en la cabeza que le había provocado el alcohol, también el arrepentimiento de haber besado Frank la abordaban con una desesperación que la martirizaba. La verdad era que besaba bien, pero cuando comenzó a sentirse atraída por él, empezó a temer por de sí misma, Harry había sido el único de lograr una clase de sentimientos al besarla, pero esos sentimientos que él había provocado aun se mantenían en la lista como los número uno, el temor nació en Ginny cuando Frank logró besarla con tanta delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo que temió quitarle a Harry ese número uno de su lista.

Caminó con enojo hacia afuera de los dormitorios, Harry, Hermione y Ron ya estaban afuera cerca de la calle esperando que el autobús noctámbulo llegara por ellos, Ginny traía consigo solo una mochila con lo necesario para quedarse tres días en la madriguera, lugar donde se realizaría la boda de Percy y Penélope.

Ginny no dijo nada, solo se acercó al grupo en silencio, Harry siquiera se atrevió a mirarla, el le tenía un rencor que todos podían notarlo con solo acercarse al ojiverde.

Justo un minuto después el autobús noctámbulo hizo su aparición mágica, y después de la presentación del nuevo camionero, un joven sin problemas de acné, Ginny subió al autobús deseando que todavía estuvieran las camas, pero como el reloj marcaban las 6:50 de la mañana, estas habían sido cambiadas por unos incómodos sillones dobles, Ginny fue a sentarse lejos de Hermione y de Ron, justo al final de autobús.

No quería nada que ver con ninguno, no quería que le preguntaran nada respecto a donde había estado el día anterior, y como no quería mentirles prefirió alejarse de ellos. El camionero les había dicho que en tres horas llegarían a su destino y prefirió sentarse y tratar de observar por la ventanilla los paisajes, aunque esto le causara unas nauseas verdaderas.

"¿Qué tal tu "resaca moral"? - se escuchó una voz después de que llevaran 45 minutos de viaje. Harry se había sentado justo a un lado de ella con su típica voz de sarcasmo, evidentemente tan molesto que Ginny trató de levantarse, pero el no la dejó.

¿de qué resaca moral hablas? – dijo Ginny usando el mismo tono que Harry, ni siquiera se empeño a voltearlo a ver, ella sentía que lo odiaba mas que nada en el mundo,

oh. ¿no me digas que no sentiste esa resaca moral por anoche¡tu sabes.. arrepentimiento, asco, nauseas. Todas aquellas cosas que sientes después de haber pasado la noche con alguien.

¿hablas de lo que "tu" sentiste hace dos noches con Cho? – dijo Ginny sin preocupación y con el tono sarcástico que él solía emplear - ¿o hablas de la ultima vez que estuve contigo?

Ginny volteó a verlo sin temor, él no la volvería a herir, fue precisamente de lo que estuvo charlando el día anterior con Frank. En cambio Harry la vio aun mas molesto con el corazón y el ego herido, se levantó de golpe para marcharse.

¿sabes Harry? – dijo ella con la mirada perdida al frente – gracias a dios he olvidado cuando fue la última vez que estuve contigo – Ginny volteó a verlo directo a los ojos - he decidido borrar todas esas malas experiencias que he tenido en mi vida.

Harry siquiera dijo algo, camino con movimientos toscos hasta un asiento lejos de Ginny mientras que ella luchaba por no preocuparse si esos comentarios le habían herido a él realmente; ella se dio cuenta de eso cuando desde atrás pudo notar como el ojiverde tenía la cabeza agachada y la vista perdida. Ella no se dejaría ofender ni por él, ni por nadie, mucho menos quería traer consigo mas culpas de las que dos noches anteriores Harry la había hecho responsable.

Quince minutos después a Ginny le sorprendió que Hermione se sentara a un lado, Ginny no tardó en traducir la mirada de su amiga, parecía enojada.

¿Qué le haz dicho a Harry? – preguntó directo Hermione

solo le he contestado lo que él ha querido escuchar – Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo y con reproche se escudo – él vino a insultarme Hermione.

¿Qué te ha dicho? Creo que él en verdad ha querido charlar de manera buena contigo - dijo Hermione tratando de sentir un poco mal a Ginny

pues en el tono en el que me hablo, ni lo que me dijo parecía que el quisiera eso – dijo Ginny molesta tratando de ver hacia la ventana.

Ginny, trata de entenderlo, tu sabes mas que nadie lo que le ha pasado todas estas semanas.

Si Hermione pero¿Quién me entiende a mi¿sabias que Harry me culpó de hacerle daño a Cho?

¿Qué daño? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione

eso mismo te pregunto¿Qué daño, si hay alguien que me ha hecho daño ha sido ese par de estúpidos engreídos y la muy estúpida todavía se digna a saludarme

¿Harry te dijo eso? – respondió Ginny evidentemente molesta

no con esas palabras, déjame recordad cómo me lo dijo… ohh si.. dijo algo así: Déjala, ya le haz hecho suficiente daño.

La plática entre Hermione y Ginny se alargó mas de la que Ron tenía planeado. Cuando Hermione volvió a sentarse a un lado de Ron este no tardó en preguntarle algo a su novia.

¿le haz sacado algo a Ginny? - preguntó Ron curioso mientras Hermione se mostraba ofendida por pedirle que delatara a su amiga –

¿Qué me crees, que soy una soplona (o sea chismosa por los que no reconozcan este termino)? – Contestó indignada Hermione.

Noo.. solo te pido que digas lo que te dijo, además ¿Por qué me contestas en ese tono? - el ofendido comenzaba a ser Ron ahora.

Hermione lo miraba de arriba para abajo, desde hace un par de semanas Hermione andaba tan vulnerable a consecuencia del embarazo que ni ella misma había momentos que se podía soportar.

yo no te hablo en ningún tono – volvió a contestar a la defensiva Hermione

¡Si ¡Lo hiciste y ahora lo acabas de hacer¿Por qué siempre que hablas con Ginny regresas con coraje hacia mi¿acaso es Ginny la del problema?

No, no es Ginny la del problema, sino Harry, si Harry solucionara su problema con Ginny tu y yo estuviéramos bien – repuso Hermione y tras decir eso, tomó su abrigo y se tapo el rostro con el y sin causa verdadera aparente comenzó a llorar, cosa que puso a punta de pelos a Ron y tras un duro convencimiento, se reconcilió con Hermione media hora mas tarde, se palabreo con Harry y caminó decidido hacia el final del autobús, donde estaba Ginny sentada, tratando de aparentar estar despreocupada.

¿se podría saber que diablos te sucede? – preguntó Ron aun parado entre los asientos mientras trataba de mantenerse parado

¿a mi? Nada- repuso Ginny con un tono cínico y trató de ver hacia la ventana –

mira Ginny, en una hora llegaremos a la madriguera, no quiero que esto allá suceda, no quiero que la familia se de cuenta de la pésima forma que se llevan tu y Harry…

¿me estas diciendo que quieres que actué como si nada frente a la familia?

Quiero que hagas el esfuerzo - dijo Ron con toda sensatez que podía tener un chico de 19 años – no quiero preocupar a nuestra familia

Esta bien – dijo Ginny resignada y Ron se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso.

Ginny no quiero que sufras mas. Se que estas sufriendo, yo estuve igual todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de Hermione, se lo que se siente – le dijo Ron con toda la sinceridad del mundo a su hermana – para lo que seas sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi, por eso soy tu hermano.

Gracias Ron – contestó Ginny con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que si se ponía llorar a moco tendido en ese momento, asustaría a Ron y haría que regresaran a la universidad mas rápido que nada.

Una hora después los cuatro ya estaban abajo del autobús noctámbulo. Hermione se bajó corriendo a unos arbustos a vomitar porque el viaje había sido terrible para ella. Ginny no podía dejar apreciar su hogar desde 40 metros de distancia, sin duda alguna todo aquel tiempo que ella había estado fuera de su casa esta había cambiado para bien, tal vez era imaginación pero se miraba aparentemente mas grande y el otoño no la había desfavorecido en nada, Ginny corrió hacia la entrada de su casa como una niña, dejando a todos atrás.

Mamá, papá hemos llegado – gritó Ginny al entrar sin poder ignorar que el desayuno apunto de servirse, el olor a café recién hecho le hacía remontar cuando ella era una niña y se levantaba todos los días temprano con el único fin de divertirse con sus hermanos.

No hubo señal alguna más que el café de que hubiera alguien en casa. Sin duda esta estaba mas cambiada que nunca. Una puerta nueva estaba colocada al costado izquierdo de la casa, pero aun seguían aferrándose esas fotos suyas tan infantiles que Colin le había tomado con aquellos girasoles gigantes, Ginny no pudo evitar sentir una nostalgia tan fuerte en su pecho¡estaba en casa!.

¿Ginny? – escuchó que la llamaban desde el fondo y Ginny se dejó abrazar por la señora Weasley que había entrado por la puerta de la cocina, con algunas manchas en el rostro de tierra, y se aferraba a un fuerte abrazo de su madre- Ginny cariño, me da alegría que hayas venido

¡como crees que faltaría a la boda de Percy mama – contestó Ginny con una nostalgia que parecía crecer mas.

¡ARTHUR, LOS NIÑOS HAN LLEGADO, APURATE A DESAYUNAR! – grito desde la cocina Molly Weasley como solía hacerlo

Justo en ese momento entraron Ron, Harry y Hermione quienes fueron recibidos con el mismo cariño de siempre.

Que bueno que han llegado, tu padre ha tenido problemas con los gnomos, el ya no los avienta tan lejos como antes - se quejó la Sra. Weasley -

Yo puedo aventarlos tan lejos igual que siempre, el problema es que son muchos – entro a la cocina el Sr. Weasley como siempre aparentando que no había problemas que él pudiera resolver. – Hola chicos ¿cómo estas? Hola Hermione, el viaje no parece haber sido del todo agradable,

Hola señor Weasley, no hay nada que cure un buen desayuno de la Señora Weasley - contestó Hermione tratando de ser agradable

Déjenme les avisto a Gretta que ya están aquí, ellos han querido conocerlos desde siempre – dijo Sra. Weasley mientras iba saliendo de la cocina, Harry se preguntaba quien era Gretta - ¡GRETTA, LOS CHICOS ESTAN AQUÍ, VENGAN A CONOCERLOS! Ellos han puesto una pequeña casa aquí atrás en el jardín mientras están en este fin de semana por la boda de Percy.

Harry se sorprendió al ver quienes entraban, Ron fue sorprendido con un fuerte abrazo por una mujer regordeta muy parecida a la Señora Weasley pero con 5 años mas joven que ella. Detrás de Gretta entró un hombre un poco mas viejo, Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron y contestaron todas sus preguntas, era la misma imagen de Scott pero con canas en el cabello y unas cuantas arrugas.

Scott nos ha contado mucho de ustedes en sus cartas apuesto a que eres Harry Potter – sonrió el padre de Scott y apretujó su mano como si se conocieran de toda la vida, - tu eres ídolo de mi hija Samatha, ella se volverá loca cuando te conozca. ¡SAMANTA VEN A VER QUIEN ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Harry se sintió como un bicho raro, nunca antes se había sentido de tal manera en la madriguera, encogió sus hombros a tal recibimiento que le habían dado los padres de Scott quienes no dejaron de decirles lo orgullosos que estaban por conocerlo y que sabían a la perfección lo que Harry había hecho por el mundo mágico.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue el ver a una niña que entraba tímidamente a la madriguera, iba detrás de las faldas de su madre, delgada, temerosa y nerviosa.

Vamos Samantha ¿no que querías conocerlo? Ella siempre habla de ti – dijo Gretta Richardson empujando a su hija frente a Harry y el no podo quedarse sorprendido cuando la vio - vamos Samy, no seas ranchera y presentante.

Saman… Samantha – dijo despacio y temblando, tan roja como tomate.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir fuertemente en el pecho algo por esa niña, era la misma imagen de Ginny 8 años atrás, con su cabello tan rojo intenso como ella, tan tímida e indefensa que no parecía romper un solo plato, sin embargo los ojos de aquella niña eran de un azul aqua tan penetrantes.

Dile que estas cursando tu primer año en Hogwarts, aunque para diciembre cumplirás 12 años. Ella se la pasa comprando cuanta revista salgas tu y odió a Ginny cuando se enteró que salía contigo – repuso Gretta algo orgullosa.

¡Mamá! - reprochó Samanta volteándola a ver. Esa había sido la segunda palabra mencionada por Samanta.

A Harry le hubiera gustado charlar mas con esa niña y con Gretta Richardson, pero en ese momento un barullo se escuchó por toda la casa, un pequeño de dos años de edad bajó corriendo como loco las escaleras tan solo en calzoncillos, Fred y George iban detrás de el tratándolo de agarrar, parecía que sin duda alguna se les había escapado.

¡Arthur¡Arthur! DETENTE – gritaba Fred con desesperación.

Pero Arthur, el primogénito de Bill no hizo caso, corrió como gato que lo perseguía un perro, entre los pies de todos y saltó por un sillón con el fin de salir por la puerta de la cocina como potro salvaje.

¡DETÉNGALO! – gritó con desesperación George,

Causó un escándalo en toda la madriguera, Arthur burló los brazos de la señora Weasley, burló el pie que había puesto Samanta Richardson para que cayera, corrió hacia Hermione y esta abrió los brazos para detenerlo,

oh, que hermoso niño - exclamó Hermione cuando lo tuvo casi frente a ella y pudo notar por unos segundos el gran parecido que tenia con Ron.

Pero Arthur no se dejaría agarrar tan fácil, en cuanto pudo le aventó directo a la cara a Hermione un pesado libro que en la noche anterior había estado leyendo Bill Weasley. Hermione tiró un gritito aterrada.

¡DETENGAN A ESE DEMONIO! – gritó Ron después de que su sobrino golpeaba a su novia.

Arthur corrió hacia una esquina de la casa, parecía que el chico era mas listo de que lo que muchos creían, todos iban detrás de el y el pequeño agarró un florero y amenazó con dejarlo caer,

¡Arthur, deja eso o te pego! – gritó con aquel tono que la Sra. Weasley había utilizado contra sus hijos todos esos años, pero un mes atrás los gemelos le confesaron a su madre que eso no funcionaria en el demonio de dos años.

¡NO! – dijo el pequeño decidido. Tal cual parecía que si alguien se acercaba a él, tiraría aquel florero carísimo que le había regalado su hermana, sería una vergüenza que el niño lo quebrara frente a los ojos de Gretta.

¡ARTHUR…..

Todos parecían estar sobre el pequeño.

Si no lo dejas, le diré a tu papa – amenazó la señora weasley, pero bien sabía que eso no le causaba miedo a el pequeño

¡ARTHUR, DEJA AHI! – se escucho una voz decidida con un poco mas de carácter tras el cuerpo de Molly Weasley que no tardó en reconocer - ¡dame eso!

Era Ginny Weasley, tal vez fue la presencia de una mujer que bien podía resultar ser una figura materna para el pequeño o que sencillamente era alguien desconocido para él que lo intimidó a tal grado que el pequeño extendió el brazo y le dio el florero a Ginny. Todos se quedaron callados. Luego después de eso, el pequeño como sintiéndose culpable se echo a llorar. Y todos como no esperándolos se sorprendieron cuando Ginny lo abrazo y cargó, el pequeño lloraba desolado y avergonzado por su actitud.

Todos se quedaron callados, observándolos.

¿haz podido domar al pequeño chango ese? – preguntó sorprendido y asustado Fred. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he tratado de lograr lo que tu hiciste

yo… eso solo que.. - Ginny trato de lucir como si nada, pero eso era imposible – Audrey… mi amiga que estudia psicología, me explico que la peor época de los niños eran "los terribles dos años".

A Fred y a George no ha salido de esa época – dijo su madre causando una risa masiva que relajo a todos y les hizo recordar que todos tenían cosas que hacer. Ginny se llevó al niño arriba mientras que parecía solo sollozar.

Las grandes lágrimas que el pequeño derramaban conmovieron a Ginny removiéndole ese sentimiento maternal que tenia tan fuerte. Llevo a Arthur al cuarto de los gemelos y lo subió a la cama mirándolo con ternura, el pequeño aun lloraba con sentimiento.

vamos Arthur, ya no llores - le dijo Ginny y el pequeño agacho la cabeza avergonzado y comenzó a soltar mas lágrimas.

Oh¿Qué te haz echo aquí? – le preguntó Ginny al verle una costra en unas de sus desnudas rodillas.

Arthur se quedó callado y la miró directo a los ojos mas calmado.

No me acordaba lo que me dijo tu tío Ron, que no sueles hablar mucho - dijo Ginny como si tratara de mantener una conversación con el pequeño –

Arthur dejó escapar una sonrisa repentina y a Ginny le remordió el corazón, pudo notar que los ojos de Arthur eran del mismo azul que el de Ron, aquel azul índigo que tenía su hijo James, aunque todo lo demás de su hijo fuera de Harry, el recordar que no había llevado a James en aquel día tan especial para toda su familia, lo había dejado y se sintió pésimamente mal, terrible madre por ocultarle una vida que él se merecía llevar,

¿sabes? tu tienes un primito que tiene los ojos iguales de hermosos como los tuyos – repuso Ginny con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillosos puestos en Arthur.

¿hablas de James? - se escucho decir una voz tras Ginny, a ella se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y sintió como su corazón se le paraba momentáneamente. Era la primera vez que Harry decía su nombre

Ginny se paró rápidamente y sin verlo directo a los ojos quiso salirse de la habitación, pero Harry la tomó de un brazo.

Eres buena madre – le dijo Harry con toda sinceridad del mundo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, Harry había llegado a esa conclusión tras verla actuar ante Arthur.

¿y a ti que te importa eso? – contestó Ginny forcejeando un poco hasta safarse de las manos de Harry

mas de lo que tu crees – contestó Harry-

Ginny no tardó en salir casi corriendo de la habitación e sus hermanos, terminó encerrándose en su vieja habitación, aquella seguía igual que siempre, con aquellas fotos viejas y el edredón de flores lilas sobre su cama. Se tiró a llorar por la impotencia que sentía ante Harry; ella no podía dejar de temblar ni sentirse mal ante su presencia. Se tiro en su cama y se dejó seducir por Morfeo durante tres horas continuas a un prolongado sueño que la dejaría mas descansada y relajada para enfrentarse a su familia.

Ginny , corazón, levantate

¿mamá?

Vamos corazón, hay muchas cosas por que hacer- terminó de decir la Sra . Weasley cuando su hija se levantó y miró alrededor suyo con gran pesadez.

Justoa su lado, había un cuerpecito pequeñito, era Arthur (hijo de Bill) que se había quedado dormido justo a un lado de Ginny. Ella no pudo observarlo con una gran compasión.

creo que le haz caido muy bien - comentó la señora Weasley con una gran sonrisa - el lo que necesita es una madre y yo no puedo serlo, soy muy vieja para eso.

Pero es usted una gran madre, no podría imaginarme una mamá mejor para Arthur. – dijo Ginny entre dormida y despierta observando al pequeño niño –

Anda, levántate, necesitamos tu ayuda en la cocina - dijo la Sra. Weasley levantándose también de la cama y mirando a Ginny con amor.

Ginny se levantó y miró a su madre con un leve dolor, no le gustaba ocultarle cosas, la Sra. Weasley tal vez no podía saber con exactitud que era lo que le sucedía a su hija, pero si podía saber que algo no andaba bien en ella.

te he extrañado mucho a ti y a tu hermano – dijo la Sra. Weasley con un gran abrazo mientras se le acercaba a su oido para decirle algo último – ademas las cosas entre tu y Harry se solucionaran¡ten fe y ya veras!

Su madre salió por la puerta dejando a Ginny en un mar de confusiones, tal vez era que ella nunca había pensado tantas posibilidades ante Harry. Ella no sabía que era lo que Harry realmente quería y más por el último comentario que él había hecho a ella la dejaba bastante dudosa respecto al futuro de ella y el de James.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró a un montón de pelirrojos trabajando como hormigas por toda la finca de la madriguera. Desde su tía Gretta cocinando junto con su madre y Hermione, hasta a los gemelos estaban trabajando dirigiendo un montón de sillas por todo el Jardín, las mismas que flotaban en forma lineal Su padre y su tío dirigían con sus varitas hacia la nada, tal cual si estuvieran dirigiendo una orquesta , muy concentrados en lo que hacían. Ron y su hermano Bill estaban moviendo unas mesas y al fondo, al fondo estaba Harry Potter. Ginny dirigió su mirada de manera cuidadosa, para que él no se diera cuenta que lo observaba, pero a un así el ojiverbe volteó a verla con sus ojos penetrantes y Ginny inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

Trató de disimular un rato mientras cargaba una bandeja con jugo de calabazas para todos, pero aquellos ojos verdes parecían seguirla con insistencia. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y furiosa por aquel hecho. Inmediatamente comprobó aquel viejo dicho que dice " del amor al odio hay un solo paso".

que tan fácil es dejar de amar y empezar a odiar ¿no crees Hermione? – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo mientras la morena la miraba confundida.

Que era lo mas difícil de aquel día que había pasado en la madriguera?.tañl vez el soportar las insinuaciones que su madre le estuvo haciendo a ella respecto a que tuviera un acercamiento a Harry o tal vez fue el hecho que su madre los había dejado solos en la cocina mientras que sus miradas se intercambiaban con rabia.

Bien, creo que el día de hoy me merezco una cerveza de mantequilla bien espumosa – dijo Fred mientras se recostaba en el viejo sillón

No eres el único, yo también quiero una - se quejó George mientras estiraba sus brazos - creo que deberíamos de hacer un código.

George visualizó a Ron quien se encontraba demasiado meloso junto con Hermione en una esquina de la sala.

¿yo que? – dijo Ron que en ese momento miraba las miradas de sus hermanos –

no nos tengas miedo pequeño Ronnie, ven para acá – le hablo George con cierto brillo en los ojos que solo solían salirle cuando una estupenda o descabellada idea le surgía.

Ron se levantó, con un poco de desconfianza y se sentó frente a ellos, Hermione se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Veras – dijo George - Fred y yo estuvimos hablando hace rato respecto a todo esto – planteó Geroge

Sobre ¿Qué? – dijo Ron

Sobre esto de que?

Si mira, sobre todo esto de arreglar el jardín para la boda de Percy – intervino Fred - ¿Qué beneficio nos trae a nosotros?

Supongo que para mamá la satisfacción de ayudar a Percy – dijo con sarcasmo Ron - y para mi significa el regalo de bodas porque no planeo hacerle algún otro regalo.

Me parece buena idea debimos de haberlo planteado así y no haberle regalado esa costosa túnica – se quejó Fred

Calla Fred que esa túnica es una invención de nosotros que nos lanzará a la fama – relató George con júbilo.

¿fama¿túnica¿desde cuando ustedes se han vuelto costureros? - preguntó Ron

eeehh, creo creo que ya hablamos suficiente – dijo Fred – mejor vayamos al grano

si mira, deberíamos de hacer un plan – relató George - así de simple como que el próximo que se case pagará 20 galeones a cada uno de nosotros por ayudarle a limpiar el jardín y dejarlo como ahora quedó

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

pero tu también estas incluido – concluyo Fred – si a Bill se le ocurre casarse en estos días tendría que pagarnos 20 galeones a cada uno y a ti también,

es buena idea pero¿no se te hace que es demasiado 20 galeones? - dijo Ron

dejémoslos en 10 galeones ¿te parece? – dijo George tratando de ser considerado,

Pues preferiría recibir 20 galeones – dijo Ron con una sonrisa –

En ese caso será mejor que tu empieces a ahorrar – sonrió George con maldad –

¿yo¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron ingenuamente –

porque eres el único que tiene novia en este momento – contesto Fred con malicia

eso no significa que sea el primero que me vaya a casar – contestó Ron

pero apuesto a que Hermione no te deja¿verdad? Ni tu a ella

no es una obligación casarse, yo no quiero hacerlo, tal vez en un futuro pero no, yo no quiero aun , soy muy joven… ah ya se porque eso lo de la apuesta ¿verdad? Quieren sacarme dinero.

¿nosotros? – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos fingiendo estar dolidos - claro que no! Nosotros solo queremos favorecer a….

¡VENGAN, VENGAN RÁPIDO, HEMOS TERMINADO - grito Scott Richardson ( el padre de Scout Richardson que ustedes conocen) - VENGAN PARA VER COMO HA QUEDADO - gritaba desde el afuera del jardín,

de inmediato la Sra., Weasley, Gretta Richardson, los gemelos, Bill, Ginny, Hermione , Arthur , Ron y Harry salieron de la madriguera, hacia el jardín.

Un leve golpe de cambio de clima los madreó, Ginny comenzó a sentir aquel clima de primavera por todo su cuerpo, los olores las trasladaron a su niñez.

¡VENGAN, VENGAN; NO TENGAN MIEDO! – gritaba el Sr. Weasley desde el fondo de l jardín - ES NORMAL EL CLIMA.

Todos caminaron asombrados, lo que los ojos de Ginny y del resto de la familia miraban en ese momento era algo sorprendente. El jardín de la madriguera se había transformado e n un jardín digno de admirar. El seco pasto se había trasformado en un verde y cortado muy fino uniformemente, había flores de todo tipo incluyendo aquellas que tan solo crecían en verano. El olor a las lilas del campo dio de golpe a la Sra. Weasley, mientras que Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderse por el montón de margaritas que habían en un extremo.

Señor Weasley, esto es…. No tengo palabras para decirlo - dijo Harry sorprendido mirando directamente hacia aquel pequeño altar que el padre de los Weasley había construido para casar a Percy y a Penélope que se encontraba lleno de rosas rojas y blancas entrenzadas.

Oh Arthur esto es realmente asombros – dijo Molly Weasley llevándose la mano hacia el pecho - Percy va a quedar realmente sorprendido al igual que nosotros,

Si es que tiene conciencia – dijo Fred - Percy no es del todo tan agradecido, si tienen suerte mis padres Percy apenas y se dará cuenta -

Pero la Sra. Weasley no se había dado cuenta del comentario de Fred, caminó hacia su esposo muy orgullosa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

no creí que te quedara tanto romanticismo como cuando éramos jóvenes - dijo la Sra. Weasley con los ojos brillantes mientras abrazaba a su esposo

pero si aun lo conservo – dijo El Sr., Weasley besando a su esposa en la frente.

Peor oh Sr. Richardson ¿Cómo le han hecho para hacer todo esto? He escuchado que solo un gran mago podría manipular el clima de esta forma pero que es muy agitador - preguntó Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos.

Creo aquí mi amigo Arthur te puede decir, pero estuvimos todo el día trabajando en esto y mira los resultados – concluyo el padre de Scott.- pero no vayan hasta las orillas del estanque, que el hechizo no cubre esa zona.

Hermione miró con sorpresa, aquella noche el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y las luciérnagas paseaban sobre el estanque invitándola a acercarse. Miró hacia su derecha, Ron la observaba con malicia y se acercó a ella buscándole el cuello para besarla.

Vamos a perdernos un rato ¿no? con este clima podríamos ir al estanque – le dijo Ron al oído a Hermione,

¿acaso no escuchaste al padre de Scott? – dijo Hermione tratando mantener la línea ante sus futuros suegros – no podemos.

bah.. ¿acaso no me vas a cumplir ahora? – dijo Ron aparentando enojo –

Ron… tus padres… nos están mirando ... – dijo Hermione entre dientes –

Ellos están igual que nosotros Hermione, espérate un poco mas verás como desaparecerán. ¿acaso no crees que no se que mis padres se desaparecían por en los jardines de Hogwarts en las noches de luna llena? Papá tiene la espalda marcada de un castigo que le dieron cuando los descubrieron.

Pero ese no es motivo para que nosotros lo hagamos – dijo Hermione a regañadientes

Ay Hermione! – Ron la miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado

Ginny observa la escena que estaban teniendo Ron y Hermione, sintió una nostalgia por aquellos tiempos. Se estaba preguntando si ella tendría alguna oportunidad futuro de pasar por algo similar a lo que estaban pasando su hermano y su mejor amiga. Tal vez en algún momento ella encontraría a su alma gemela, y no quería pensar en que esa era Harry. Entonces Ginny sintió el contacto de una piel, una pequeña manita le apretó su mano apenas con fuerza. Era Arthur quien la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules esperando alguna muestra de cariño en ella, Ginny solo le sonrió.

Creo que he encontrado mi alma gemela – sonrió Ginny y cargó al pequeño Arthur entre sus brazos. El pequeño bostezo y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ginny, utilizándolo como almohada. Ginny pudo saciar aquellas ganas que tenía de abrazar a su hijo en ese momento. Caminó con los brazos ocupados hacia la madriguera y se perdió en las escaleras que rechinaban por cada paso que daban.

El corazón de Ginny palpitó con fueraza, la energía que radiaba la risa de James retumbaba por todo el jardín de la madriguera. Ginny sonrió y lo buscó entre los árboles, sabía que estaba escondido.

Vamos James, se que estas aquí – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa - se que te escondes de mama detrás de ¡Aquí!.

Ginny saltó y encontró el lugar vacío, la risa de James comenzaba a resonar de nuevo por todo el jardín. Las escondidas siempre habían sido su juego favorito, comenzaba a divertirse.

¡Vamos James mama tiene para ti una rana de chocolate! - dijo Ginny invitando a salir a su hijo pero la risa de James parecía mas burlesca a no salir que a caer en la trampa de mama.

¡Jaaameeesss! - dijo Ginny mientras se aproximaba a el lugar, miraba un par de de zapatillas de deporte detrás de unas ramas - ¡TE TENGO!

James soltó una carcajada al ver a su madre mientras el salía disparado corriendo hacia otro extremo para no ser alcanzado. Ginny en cambio simuló correr detrás de él con la manos extendidas mientras James corría aun riéndose.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, Ginny tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo con tremenda carcajada por su estupidez de no fijarse, James se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás viendo a su madre mientras e le borraba la sonrisa y se transformaba en un rostro de preocupación .

¿MAM? – la llamó James asustado.

Ginny le sonrió y cuando estuvo apunto de levantarse observó como una fuerza descomunal jalo a James por las espaldas alzándose por los cielos y cayendo en los brazos de un hombre encapuchado, un mortífago.

Ginny Se levantó súbitamente y sacó su varita, quiso correr pero algo se lo impedía, era James su hijo que gritaba desde los cielos con desesperación, asustado. Ginny sintió una piedra en su estómago, un dolor en el pecho y un poder en sus manos que le daban para matar a esa persona que estaba tomando su hijo. Grito tratando de hacer todo el esfuerzo, perdía su alma. Perdía su corazón, y quiso volverse loca cuando su cuerpo no le correspondía, estaba detenida.

Después la luz se fue, el día soleado fue una noche fría y dolorosa, peleaba con desesperación por levantarse, su hijo la llamaba y Ginny comenzaba a llorar queriendo romper las cadenas invisibles que la amarraban al suelo.

¡JAMES. JAMES, POR FAVOR, AYUDENME., JAMES, NECESITO A MI HIJO, ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR SE LOS SUPLICO, NO LE HAGAN DAÑO A JAMES, MATENME A MI , NO A EL…. – gritaba con desesperación Ginny sin poder evitar sentirse que se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor, quería moverse pero no podía, ahora todo estaba negro y Ginny pudo sentir el frío de aquel piso empedrado que únicamente podría ser el de la cámara secreta. Se vio a ella misma de 11 años y el temor de cuando era niña regresó aun con aquella carga que traía de que James no estaba con ella.

Abrió sus ojos horrorizada, inmovilizada por el miedo, sintió las vibraciones del basilisco, de cómo se arrastraban hacia ella. Luego escucho algo, unos pasos, ella sabía bien de quien se trataban Quién mas podría haber entrado a aquel lugar que Tom Riddler. Nada se comparaba con aquel miedo que le llegaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

Caminó hacia ella, con aquel paso elegante y con un rostro de 17 años, la miró con aquel odio que lo caracterizaba. Se burló de ella cuando quedó sin habla, indefensa como una niña, temblando de pies a cabeza.

¡NO EXISTES NO EXISTES, ERES SOLO UN SUEÑO! – gritaba Ginny con los ojos cerrados - ¡NO ERES REAL, NO ERES REAL! – volvió a gritar Ginny aterrada.

Sintió como unas garras le tomaron de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la bestia de Voldemort, el mismo que había enfrentado ella en tiempos de Hogwarts, con aquella piel de serpiente y los dientes afilados como bestia.

¡NO, NO SOY UN SUEÑO, Y SI EXISTO, ÉXITO GRACIAS A EL- Voldemort levantó con su mano desocupada el cuerpo de James ya sin vida y tirando un hilo de sangre por la boca.

El grito de Ginny fue silencioso. Fue de aquellos que por mas que gritara el dolor no se iba. Era James quien estaba colgado del brazo de Voldemort muerto, su sangre había servido de alimento para el-que- no—debe-ser-nombrado.

Despertó de un brinco, temblando, con los ojos llorosos y con aquella confusión aun intacta de que si aquello que había visto , había sido real o solo un sueño. Pero con otro brinco la hizo que saltara de la cama, estaba bañada en sudor y su corazón la hacia moverse con desesperación hacia donde estaba James, tenía que comprobar que el estaba sano, que en realidad había sido un sueño.

Caminó Hacia el pasillo sin comprobar si estaba o no Hermione a un lado de su cama, sus lágrimas estaban comenzando a fluir por sus mejillas, y aun le costaba reconocer si había sido realidad o fantasía, el miedo estaba tan latente que no podía dejar de temblar y ella tenía que ver si James estaba durmiendo en su cuna ha pesar de que piel estuviera tan lejos de donde estaba ella.

Bajó las frías escaleras de madera descalza. Brinco casi de un salto un sillón que se encontraba delante de ella y sin pensar mas tomó un puñado de polvos flu que descansaban en una orilla de la chimenea. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a ellas, su mente no estaba tan conciente como para pensar bien en donde terminaría, ya que no aparecería dentro de la cabaña, Dumbledore era el único que podía hacerlo.

Suspiró con fuerza sujetando los polvos en una mano, cuando escuchó una voz que provenía de la cocina.

¿A dónde piensas ir a estas horas? – se escuchó una voz somnolienta desde el fondo.

Ginny distinguió a contra luz de la luna una silueta con una cabeza despeinada, supuso de quien se trataba.

¡Que te importa! – contestó a secas Ginny todavía decidida a irse.

¿Desde cuando te haz vuelto tan grosera para contestarme así?- se escuchó de Bill

Ginny volteó y empezó a enfocar su mirada hacia Bill Weasley que se acercaba a ella con un vaso de agua. Respiraba agitadamente mientras su puño seguía cerrado en el aire.

¿estas bien Ginny?- preguntó Bill suponiendo que Ginny acababa de levantarse.

Ginny confundida bajó su mano, comenzaba a despertarse y confundida dejó soltar los polvos flu en la chimenea, causando una leve explosión,

Creo – contestó Ginny dentro de su confusión – estaba dormida y….

Pesadillas - respondió Bill adivinando- ¿te suelen pasar seguido?

Ginny no se atrevió a admitir, miró a su hermano entre la oscuridad confundida y se fue a sentar en el sillón mas cercano. Mientras Bill se sentó a un lado suyo.

Tienes suerte que solo eso sea – dijo Bill mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos como cuando Ginny era una niña – a veces cuando creces las pesadillas suelen ocurrirte fuera de tus sueños-

Dímelo a mí – respondió Ginny y Bill tragó saliva.

Lo siento, no lo había recordado, tu haz pasado por más cosas que yo – respondió Bill con una carga de conciencia – me siento mal porque yo no pude estar ahí para protegerte. ¡cielos! Eras una niña, tenías 11 años

Dudo que hubieras podido hacer mucho, - Ginny bostezó. Se tentó su pecho, aun latía rápido por el susto que se había llevado, le estaba costando el reponerse y el empezar a ver que solo había sido una pesadilla y no realidad -

Por suerte estuvo ahí Harry, quien te ayudó - dijo Bill mientras Ginny sintió en el estómago como si una mula le hubiera tirado una patada –

¿Harry!- respondió Ginny con sarcasmo

Si, Harry – afirmó Bill, quien tal vez no podía ver el rostro de Ginny m, pero podía ver sus ojos brillantes de que tal vez amenazaban con que un par de lágrimas cayeran.

Ginny prefirió callar, ya había hablado demasiado, Harry había estado tan metido en su vida los últimos meses que ya le empezaba a fastidiar hablar de el ¿porque siempre tenía que pensar en el?.

El te quiere ¿sabes? - comentó Bill sorprendiendo a Ginny

No creo que estés seguro de lo que dices

Por supuesto que lo estoy, lo observé hoy, no te quitaba los ojos de encima, Apuesto a que mañana se acercará a ti. ¿Por qué no funcionó lo de ustedes? Si hace un par de semanas vino Ron a casa a contarnos sobre que ustedes estaban juntos y muy felices.

Así son las cosas – respondió Ginny – a veces no parecen ser lo que parece.

Me sorprende, aun recuerdo cuanto hablabas de él en tus cartas cuando me las enviabas a Egipto. Tu estancia en Hogwarts parece que fue muy placentera con el – dijo Bill haciendo que a Ginny se le subiera la sangre de golpe a la cabeza.

Tal vez fue tan placentera como lo fue a ti tus primeros dos años en Hogwarts– dijo Ginny tratando de desviar la platica. Ella ya sabía hacia donde iba - no cualquiera corre con suerte el incendiar las mazmorras y no ser expulsado.

Bill dio un brinco de asombro. Miró a Ginny sorprendido abriendo bien sus ojos.

¿tu como sabes eso? Se supone que en años nadie había sabido quien fue - respondió Bill impactado

ay hermanito, quien dijera, hiciste la vida imposible a Snape en sus primeros años de maestro

el siempre nos quitaba puntos a los Gryffindor, eso no era justo, además era tan pesado – se justificó Bill – pero lo que no me entiendo es quien te pudo haber dicho eso, nadie lo sabe, nadie lo supo que fue lo que pasó con exactitud en aquel año.

Digamos que me lo digo un pajarito llamado Frank Lasswell – dijo Ginny mas despierta

¿Marcus¿lo conoces? - Bill parecía confundido y miró a Ginny como si fuera un bicho raro - ¿desde cuando le dices tu Frank a Marcus?

Desde que lo conozco – respondió Ginny

¿Dónde lo conociste a ese tipo? Tengo años sin saber de él, desde que se fue a Drumstrang no había sabido que fue de él - comentó Bill quien preguntaba inquietado.

Lo conocí por la universidad…

¿va a la universidad? Pero si el…

No, lo conocí fuera de la universidad, digamos que fue destino de la vida el que nos topáramos. El es buena persona.

Los ojos de Bill parecían responder con negativa esa afirmación que Ginny decía.

Buena persona, lo dudo, tal vez con algunos

¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió Ginny quien parecía confundida

Porque el solo siempre se mueve por conveniencia, no por que sea buena persona

Pues el lo fue conmigo – respondió Ginny quien comenzaba a molestarse

Un Slytherin nunca es buena persona con un Gryffindor Ginny, por mas amable que aparente ser –

Ginny dudó discutir con el, no quería sacar a relucir que la relación con el mayor Slytherin hubiera llegado tanto que a tal grado fuera el padrino de su hijo, sin embargo le llamaba la atención cualquier tipo de información respecto a Frank.

Pues el lo fue conmigo …- respondió Ginny

Pues también lo fue conmigo pero …. Digamos que no era muy buena persona, los mismos Slytherin's lo odiaban

¿pero porque?. ¿solo porque es mas independiente que cualquier otra persona?

No, lo odiaban porque era un bastardo y entre los Slytherin ni la sangre sucia ni los bastardos son aceptados.

¿a que te refieres con que Frank sea un bastardo? – pregunto Ginny

a que Frank lleva en su sangre parte de la herencia Malfoy – respondió Bill mientras Bill se llevaba la mano a la boca sorprendida – si Ginny, el es un Malfoy¿acaso n te parecía extraño la semejanza que tenia con ellos?

Ginny no quiso responder a la pregunta, siempre había comparado a Franck con Draco, pero Draco tenía mas elegancia y porte que el mismo Frank, aunque eran tan diferentes. El corazón de Ginny latió tan fuerte que en un momento de ideas y temores le empezaron a surgir. Y una de ellas era que Frank era hijo de un mortifago que por suerte estaba muerto. La sangre Malfoy era tan fuerte que el odio corría por ella, el propio Draco le había confesado a Ginny por esa lucha interna que él tenía al reprimirse ante esa maldad que llevaba en el fondo.

Vamos, no te asustes, no te habrás involucrado tanto con el ¿verdad? – dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

No es eso pero, tengo entendido que Draco es hijo único – respondió Ginny

Y lo es para la comunidad mágica, entiende que Lucios Malfoy jamás iba a casarse con una Squib

¿una squib? - preguntó Ginny aun mas sorprendida

Si una Squib. La vida de Frank es muy diferente a la que todos hemos llevado. Su abuelo era dueño de una tienda de objetos muggles embrujados en el callejón Knocturm. Y el tenía una hija Squib muy hermosa que Luicios Malfoy conquistó, es lógico que jamás Lucios la haya querido como esposa ¿Quién quiere una esposa squib cuando trata de mejorar la raza?. Así que la dejó embarazada y su abuelo se hizo cargo de el cuando la mama de Marcus se suicidó en una de esas depresiones que tenía constantes.

Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca, esa vida era triste, ahora mas que nada comenzaba a comprender a Frank de todo aquello que había estado hablando la noche anterior.

Pero ahí no termina la cosa - Bill continúo con la historia - ¿Qué sentirías cuando el sobrero seleccionador de lugar de llamarte "Marcus Lasswell", te llama para que te subas al estrado "Marcus Malfoy"? todo el mundo supo que era un Malfoy para su desgracia y los Slytherin lo empezaron a molestar, nadie quería a Marcus, era un bastardo para los Slytherin y para los Gryffindor era un Slytherin, así que el no entraba en ningún grupo.

¿y como le comenzaste a hablar tú?

Le hablé desde el primer día que nos vimos en Kings Cross, su abuelo lo llevaba y aunque fue un Slytehrin yo solía conversar con el porque el hacía que le bajaran a puntos muy seguido a los de la casa de la serpiente, Yo nunca tuve nada malo contra el y no lo tengo, pero no lo concidero una persona de fiar…

Ginny guardó silencio, era eso precisamente lo que le gustaba de Frank, que no aparentaba ser alguien de fiar a simple vista. Y luego una duda la asaltó ¿sabía Malfoy que tenía un medio hermano, el nunca le había comentado nada. Pero su hermano continuó con la platica.

… después nos unió a el y a mi el odio que sentíamos por Snape quien vigilaba mucho a Frank y luego vino la idea de quemar las mazmorras. Confieso que estuvieron apunto de descubrirnos pero Frank se hecho la culpa.

Pero¿Por qué lo hizo? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida

Porque creo que su odio por Lucius Malfoy era demasiado. Su abuelo acababa de morir y Lucius le había dado una visita a Frank, creo que Lucios se sentía culpable por haberlo abandonado a el y a su madre. Creo que Frank buscaba el alejarse de Lucius y creyó que expulsándolo así el tendría la libertar de marcharse.

Si, se que el fue expulsado pero…

El se echó la culpa, por eso fue que lo expulsaron. Pero Lucius lo recogió cuando le quebraron su varita, lo único que sé fue, que pagó una alta suma para que lo aceptaran en Drumstrang.

Ginny se quedó callada meditando lo que había escuchado de su hermano. ¿Porque siempre tenían que agradarle las personas que tenían un pasado triste y frustrante?

Pero será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy cansado - comentó Bill levantándose del sillón.

Bill se encaminó a las escaleras. Ginny no dejó de pensar en Frank y en el parentesco que tenía con los Malfoy's, eso parecía asustarla mucho, pero a la vez le atraía mas el acercarse a él.

El despertarse había sido lo más terrible. Harry había escuchado el grito de la Sra. Weasley y miró el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana y Ron no parecía estar en su cama. Observó por la ventana y miró un hermoso jardín en estación primavera mientras que los gemelos seguían arreglando las desperfecciones. El sol parecía brillar con insistencia.

Tomó sus lentes y bajó pensando en un suculento desayuno, de aquellos que la Sra. Weasley solía hacer, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, la histeria a todo lo que daba. Hermione corría despavorida por una parte, traía su túnica roja es sus manos, parecía que la había desgarrado. La Sra. Weasley daba los unimos sazones al banquete mientras que Samantha se sonrojaba cuando Harry volteó a verla. Percy que por fin se le miraba estaba histérico corriendo de untado para otro mientras que Ron parecía estar con calma mientras tomaba café y miraba hacia afuera.

¿viste como anda Percy? jajaja todo histérico por que se casa en unas horas – dijo Ron mientras que miraba correr a su hermano como gallina fuera del corral –

No es el único - dijo Hermione que con su mirada asustada buscaba a Ginny – rompí la túnica y no se que hacer.

Ron volteó y vio a Hermione casi a punto de colapso.

¡Cálmate!. Apuesto a que mamá podrá arreglarlo – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella –

pero mira, esta rota - respondió Hermione quien casi temblaba de los nervios - no creo que podré ponérmela,

Pero no te pongas así Hermione, quien te viera pareciera que tu eres la que te vas a casar y no Percy.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe y vio con un odio a Ron. Dobló la túnica y le dijo.

¿Quién ha dicho que yo me quiera casar? Nadie, yo no me quiero casar yo no estoy embar…

¡HERMIONE! Hasta que te encuentro - llegó Ginny detrás de ella – que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Ginny tomó a Hermione de un brazo y la arrastró hasta cinco metros de distancia de Ron.

Hermione, estuviste apunto de decirle a mi hermano que…. Que tu, tu estado - le reclamó Ginny – esta bien que quiera que le digas pero no es el momento.

Es que Ginny, mira la túnica – respondió Hermione casi con lágrimas en los ojos-

Si lo sé, está horrenda - contestó Ginny

No, no es eso, la túnica es linda pero mira la mía, está rota - dijo alzándola para que Ginny la pudiera ver.

La túnica tenía una ruptura justo atrás de donde se amarraba.

no es nada que no se pueda arreglar. Yo lo arreglare Hermione, no te preocupes – dijo Ginny tomando la prenda

es que no es solo eso - Los ojos de Hermione estaban brillosos – es que, lo rompí porque no me quedó – y Hermione agachó la cabeza.- no entré en ella y tu madre hace tres días que me tomó las medidas.

Ginny miró sorprendida a Hermione quien estaba asustada-

entré en ella y cuando trate de amarrármela , tronó, además de que… se nota mucho Ginny. - terminó de decir Hermione mientras Ginny la miraba compasiva

No te preocupes, yo lo solucionare ¿esta bien?

Hermione respondió con la cabeza mientras Ginny se llevaba la túnica a su cuarto. Después de un fácil hechizo la coció y la estiró un poco mas. Bajó las escaleras con la túnica de Hermione terminada y se encontró con que el caos en su casa no había terminado. Bill correteaba a Arthur, su hijo por toda la casa.

ven con papá Arthur, ven con papa – decía Bill con desesperación con la túnica de su hijo en sus manos

pica, pica – gritaba Arthur corriendo de un lado para otro semidesnudo.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ginny al ver lo que sucedía.

No puedo hacer que este niño me haga caso y venga para ponerle la túnica - respondió Bill desesperado,

Ginny caminó hacia donde estaba Arthur y con determinación lo tomó entre sus brazos y le arrebató la túnica a Bill.

Estaré en mi cuarto, sube por el en diez minutos – dijo Ginny mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras.

Faltaba media hora para que comenzara la ceremonia y Ginny ni siquiera se había cambiado, se observaba en el espejo y aunque tenía ese color morado en su nariz de cuando Harry le había golpeado. Lo maquilló hasta borrarlo y en 20 minutos estuvo lista para ponerse la túnica, la cual había quedado mas bonita de la que ella misma se imaginaba.

En Hermione parecía sentarle muy bien el color rojo de la túnica, y más cuando permanecía mas calmada. Aunque su embarazo ya era más avanzado no parecía rastro de este. Hermione había levantado su cabellera en un moño muy elegante y se había colocado unos accesorios de piedras de rubí. Mientras que Ginny había optado por la sencillez, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse algo, tan solo cepilló su cabello y lo alació para que pareciera bien peinado. Bajó de la mano de Arthur quien no solo había logrado que se pusiera su túnica, sino que había hecho que se comportara como un niño común.

El jardín lucía realmente hermoso, el altar relucía con todas aquellas rosas blancas y rojas para la ovación de los invitados que no dejaban de sorprenderse por el buen trabajo que habían hecho el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Richardson

Casi imposible pero seguro era ver a los gemelos en túnicas, una Sra. Weasley nerviosa pero bien colocada en su lugar, y un Sr. Weasley terminando los últimos detalles. Percy tratando de aparentar su nerviosismo parado en el altar esperando a Penélope a un lado del ministro y los mas de 60 invitados ya parados junto a su respectivo lugar. Samantha Richarson parecía un poco molesta tras haber sido obligada a usar una túnica algo infantil y Ginny se sorprendió al ver Sirius y a Lupin entre los invitados con sus túnicas mas elegantes.

Caminaron tras Penélope quien se dirigía hacia el altar, con una túnica color crema y un vientre que ya comenzaba a asomarse. Ginny podía asegurar que Percy hacía un gran esfuerzo por no desmayarse, mientras su madre se aguantaba por no llorar y Harry trataba de desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar donde no estuviera Ginny, aunque eso le pareció casi imposible y terminó viéndola directo mientras la pelirroja se hacía la que no sabía.

Tras que comenzó a hablar el ministro, todos guardaron silencio. Muchos estaban atentos pero Ginny no se sorprendió al notar que Bill peleaba con Arthur quien amenazaba con llorar y se terminó soltando de la mano de su padre y corrió para donde estaban las damas de honor y se sentó en las piernas de Ginny.

La ceremonia parecía estar realmente conmovedora, mas de lo normal, por lo general solían ser muy aburridas, pero Ginny parecía encantada viendo a Percy declararle fidelidad a Penélope casi entre lágrimas, mientras Penélope parecía ahogarse en llanto. Las miradas de todos se cruzaban. Ginny pudo observar como Ron miraba a Hermione y Ginny pudo delatar su mirada como una señal de un infinito amor que se sentía. Miró a los gemelos que algo se traían entre manos y aunque su mirada trató de no dirigirla hacia una esquina, el instinto le ganó, Harry se encontraba mitad molesto mitad ansioso, traía una elegante túnica, aunque en realidad era el porque de Harry lo que hacía que pareciera elegante, sus anteojos se colgaban de su nariz y su pelo despeinado que le daban un look moderno. Sus ojos se toparon y se miraron directamente por un segundo, inmediatamente después Ginny desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar mientras sentía como un calor la invadía.

…entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede usted besar a la novia - dijo el ministro y tras esas palabras Percy se acercó y subió el velo de Penélope y la besó.

Todos aplaudieron, tras los llantos y los chiflidos de alegría, los gemelos corrieron hacia un extremo del jardín y dejaron soltar cientos de mariposas de diferentes tamaños y colores, lo que causo un deleite para todos los invitados. La gente aplaudía mientras que Percy empezaba a caminar de la mano de su esposa.

¡oh dios santo, esto ha sido hermoso! –dijo Hermione quien se limpiaba las lágrimas –

¿estas bien Hermione? – preguntó Ginny extrañada

oh, claro que lo estoy¿escuchaste todo lo que le dijo Percy a Penélope, eso si que fue romántico - dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo.

Ginny alzó las cejas con sorpresa, todos estaba felicitando a la pareja cuando notó a otra pareja un poco mas apartada. Sirius y Remus estaban charlando, casi discutiendo en voz baja. Ginny no temió acercarse a ellos.

Hola Ginny, luces hermosa - no tardó en decir Remus cuando la vio. Ginny se acercó a el para aparentar un saludo fraternar –

Gracias Profesor Lupin ¿esta todo bien allá? – dijo Ginny quien se había acercado a ellos con ese fin – ustedes saben¿esta bien mi niño?

Si, claro, Severus se quedó con el - respondió Sirius que miraba hacia otro lado –

Ginny miró hacia donde Sirius tenía dirigida la vista, estaba bien puesta sobre Harry.

¿los saludo cuando llegaron? – preguntó Ginny

el solo nos saludó frente a tu padre, pero nomás y Arthur se dio la vuelta, el se portó de manera grosera con Sirius - contestó Lupin.

¿En serio? – respondió Ginny quien sentía una pena grande por Sirius, sabía que él lo quería como un hijo propio.

Pero el entenderá, a que sí, solo es cuestión que hable con el – dijo Sirius tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Lo dudo, y no quiero que lo hagas ahora, no quiero que le arruinemos el día a Percy. Tu sabes como es Harry, el no se detendría a gritar y a exigir una respuesta delante de la gente. – dijo Lupin quien miró como Harry los ignoraba desde lejos y se dedicaba a saludar a unas ex alumnas de Hogwarts.

Míralo – dijo Sirius – si es igual que su padre, no pierde el tiempo para coquetear. Fíjate cómo le tomó la mano a aquella rubia.

Ginny volteó y miró como aquella chica se sonrojaba tras un comentario de Harry, y no pudo impedir sentir como si alguien le hubiera pegado con fuerza en la espalda. Prefirió darse la media vuelta y seguir andando saludando a sus familiares, quien para sorpresa de Hermione y los demás no eran todos pelirrojos.

¿Qué te ha parecido la ceremonia? Preguntó Ron llegándole de sorpresa por detrás a Hermione y abrazándola –

¡Hermosa! - respondió Hermione mientras de balanceaba con Ron –

¿Te gustaría algún día que tu y yo…..

algún día - se apresuró a responder Hermione, - pero no ahora y en unos siete meses ni nada por el estilo

no digo, si tu y yo nos llegáramos a casar … - dijo Ron pero no terminó de decir

si, seria por amor, solo por eso ¿verdad Ron? – preguntó Hermione muy insegura

Por supuesto, jamás de obligaría a casarte conmigo – dijo Ron con una sonrisa - ¿te imaginas? "Oh Srita. Granger, acepta usted a Ron Weasley como esposo, oh señor ministro, me esta obligando, su varita me está apuntando bajo su túnica" – dijo Ron mientras fingía una voz femenina tras el diálogo. Hermione comenzó a reír.

No seas tonto – dijo Hermione conmovida – jamás ocurriría eso

A que no – contestó Ron. – de cualquier manera, bésame.

Hermione se disponía a besarlo cuando le fue arrebatado de sus brazos.

Lo siento par de tortolitos – dijo Fred – pero si no han estado escuchando desde hace como cinco minutos mama quiere que nos tomemos la típica foto familiar, ah y nada de caras.

Yo nunca hago caras – se quejó Ron –

Oh lo olvidaba – respondió Fred – tu no haces caras, así la tienes.

Ron caminó molesto tomado de la mano de Hermione. Como en cada ocasión era casi imposible poder tomarle foto a toda la familia, para empezar faltaba Charlie y la Sra. Weasley insistía que Ginny se colocara a un lado de Percy, mientras obligaba a Bill que se peinara y a el señor Weasley que se sujetara bien la capa de su túnica.

Bien, todos volteando a la cámara – dijo el fotógrafo - ¡pajarito!

¡Esperece! – dijo la Sra, Weasley - falta alguien.

No mama, aquí tengo yo a Arthur – dijo Bill mientras levantaba a su hijo para que su mama lo viera.

¿Arthur? Oh si pero no¡Harry, Harry! – gritó la Sra. Weasley sorprendiendo a Percy y a Ginny- ven para que te tomes la foto con nosotros

Oh, no Sra. Weasley – dijo Harry volteándolos a ver a todos que ya estaban mas que puestos para la foto – no hace falta. Yo estoy bien aquí…

No Harry, tu eres de la familia también – le llamó la Sra, Weasley

Y para sorpresa de Ginny, tanto los gemelos como Ron le llamaron para que se tomara la foto, Ginny sintió como una piedra en el estómago cuando Harry corrió a acomodarse para la foto familiar, ni siquiera Hermione había logrado tanto honor como el que le estaban dando a él en ese momento.

Después de un rato, y que los invitados se acomodaran en las mesas y los novios bailaran el típico baile de casados. Todos parecían estar mas relajados. Harry quien no había dejado de beber wisky de fuego, miraba a todas partes cual si estuviera enfadado. Ron había entrado en una acalorada conversación con Oliver Wood sobre quidditch y quien era el mejor equipo. Hermione estaba a un lado de la Sra. Weasley charlando con la tía de Ron y Ginny, Gretta Richarson. Y Ginny traía a Arthur bailando al compás de la melodía que estaba tocando en ese momento.

Tal vez era su imaginación o el aire que corría y movía la cabellera de Ginny, pero ella se miraba hermosa para desgracia de Harry quien deseaba mas que otra cosa olvidarla. Unos celos le invadieron el solo volver a recordar de cómo aquel tipo dos noches antes la había besado, había tocado los labios que a el le correspondían por antigüedad y deseó tomarla de un brazo y arrastrarla hasta una esquina y gritarle todo lo que en ese momento sentía, desahogarse con ella y confesarle que se moría de los celos cada vez que la veía con alguien. Pero Ginny siquiera le dirigía una mirada, reía junto con Arthur divertida mientras le daba vueltas.

¿podemos hablar? - escuchó una voz Harry desconcentrándolo, volteó y se encontró con dos rostros para su sorpresa

no – respondió Harry mientras se bebía todo el contenido del vaso en un solo trago –

No deberías de beber así - dijo Sirius

¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER QUE NO ERES MI PADRE! - gritó Harry mientras que los que estaban alrededor volteaban. Sirius miraba desilusionado a su ahijado.

No le grites, ven, vamos adentro - dijo Lupin mientras que le tomaba un brazo a Harry para dirigirlo hacia dentro de la madriguera.

¡No me tientes¡no soy un niño! – Le dijo apretando los dientes Harry.

Pues deja de actuar como tal y entremos a hablar como el adulto que ya eres - le contestó Lupin con agallas.

Harry se acomodó su túnica y miró alrededor, miró por última vez a Ginny que alzaba a su sobrino por el aire y caminó hacia los interiores de la madriguera en compañía de Sirius y Lupin.

Sirius cerró la puerta tras que los tres entraban. El lugar estaba solo. Harry corrió hacia la botella de Wisky mientras que Lupin era mas listo y la alcanzaba antes que él.

Dudo que necesites esto, al menos que quieras ponerte borracho y hacer un teatro que te confiese frente a los Weasley - dijo Lupin levantando la botella en el aire-

Harry se quedó callando, observando con furia a Lupin

Me temo que aun te hace falta experiencia para beber de esto - terminó de decir Lupin mientras guardaba la botella.

El silencio invadió la cocina por unos segundos, nadie parecía querer empezar a hablar.

Harry… yo… - Sirius dio el primer paso con la cabeza abajo - tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué tiene que decir Sirius? – se adelantó a decir Harry con sarcasmo - ¿te vas a empezar a justificar¿dirás que Dumbledore te presionó para hacer todo esto¿o fue Lupin?

¡Basta¡ - interrumpió Lupin – aquí a nadie han obligado, todos decidimos participar por voluntad propia

Vaya, por voluntad propia decidieron ocultarle al niño que vivió que era padre –dijo Harry soltando todo su cinismo posible – apuesto a que hubiera sido menos trabajo para Snape hablar conmigo que ustedes, al menos el no fingiría comprensión al humillarme.

Sirius y Lupin voltearon a verse.

Resultará mas difícil de lo que creí Remus - le dijo Sirius preocupado –

Harry, nadie ha tratado de humillarte… - empezó a decir Lupin

¿ha no¿y que ha sido todo eso de ocultarme alto tan grave como eso y venir a hablarme después de todo? - preguntó Harry

¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dumbledore? - contesto Lupin- o creo que el ya te contestó en una charla que tuvieron.

Dumbledore no me contestó lo que quería saber - dijo Harry mientras caminada de un lado para otro desesperado y molesto.

Entonces ¿Por qué no le preguntas de manera directa a la única persona que te lo puede decir? Ve con Ginny, creo que ya es tiempo que te dediques a hablar con ella – dijo Lupin mientras retaba a Harry a tener una charla decente con Ginny

Naaa, ella no hace otra cosa mas que llorar – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Si ella ha llorado ha sido por tu comportamiento – saltó Sirius molesto – tu no haz dejado de comportarte como un niño y ya no lo eres.

Debieron de haber pensado lo mismo y no haberme guardado nada. – respondió Harry – ustedes creen que aun lo soy, que soy un niño y que pueden seguir manejando mi vida a su antojo¡ustedes me creen que soy un imbecil! Creen que yo no soy capaz de hacerme cargo de mis cosas, ustedes y Dumbledore me creen que sigo bajo su tutela. ¡YA NO ESTAMOS EN ESOS TIEMPOS, YO PUEDO VALERME POR MI MISMO¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN JUGAR ASI CON MI VIDA!

PUES DEMUESTRANOS ESO - grito Lupin - demuéstranos que puedes hacer eso, que eres responsable de tus actos

¡LO SOY¡ - gritó Harry - ¡SOY RESPONSABLE DE TODO LO QUE HAGO¡

NO, NO LO ERES, NO LO ERES EN REALIDAD- le contestó Lupin que comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la furia – si fuera así créeme que nosotros no tuviéramos que haber actuado en esto,

PORQUE UsTEDES ME QUITARON DE ESA RESPOSABLIDAD

Dime Harry, si tu te hubieras enterado de todo esto desde un inicio ¿te hubieras hecho responsable, contéstame Harry que estoy no es un juego, te estoy hablando claro.

Harry tomó varias bocanadas de aire, mirando fijamente a Remus, el jamás se había hecho esa pregunta y le costaba trabajo el contestarla.

PUES… pues - tartamudeó Harry –

¿Lo ves? Harry, no estas preparado para una responsabilidad tu todavía eres un niño!

Para Harry eso fue lo peor que le pudo haber dicho, de su mano explotó el vaso que sujetaba con fuerza mientras los vidrios caían por todos lados. Caminó hacia Lupin y lo sujetó de la túnica con violencia.

NO-SOY-UN- NIÑO - dijo Harry apretando los dientes asustando tanto a Lupin como a Sirius –

¡BASTA, BASTA HARRY!- intervino inmediatamente Sirius que se miraba realmente asustado - NO TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A TODO ESTO, NO HAY MOTIVO.

Harry soltó a Remos quien apenas podía tragar saliva ante el comportamiento que había tenido Harry en ese momento. Sirius miró desilusionado a Harry y se dirigió hacia él. El hablar frente a Harry fue más difícil, Harry tenía los ojos humedecidos.

Me lo esperaba de todos Sirius, menos de ti, jamás creí que me fueras a traicionar de esta manera – dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta –

Yo no te traicioné - contestó Sirius con voz baja.

¡SI LO HICISTE! Lo hiciste al estar en esa casa, el no hablar conmigo y el enterarme de esa forma. Entraste al juego de "hay que ocultarle a Harry la verdad" y para mi eso es traición – dijo Harry tratando de que las lágrimas no brotaran.

Creo que cometimos un grave error Sirius – le dijo Lupin mirando a su viejo amigo a los ojos - creímos que quitándole la responsabilidad a Harry lo ayudaríamos, pero nos equivocamos.

Sirius volteó a ver a Lupin.

Si Lupin, tienes razón, pero creo que es hora que tu empieces a hacerte responsable Harry de ….

¿YO? – dijo Harry con cinismo – USTEDES ME QUITARON LA RESPOSABLIDAD, YO NO LA QUIERO.

Harry dio la media vuelta dejando a Sirius y a Lupin con la boca abierta. Lo que no se esperaba Harry era que en ese momento chocaría con un par de ojos avellana que lo miraban furiosa.

¿NO ACEPTAS TU RESPONSABILIAD HARRY? – preguntó Ginny con la voz rasposa de la ira.

Harry se quedó callado, observándola de manera retadora. Y prefirió no decir nada.

Pues bien Harry, te respeto que no aceptes tu responsabilidad que tienes , al cabo de ni James ni yo la necesitamos. Pero te advierto algo¡esta misma noche pienso hablar con mi familia y contarles ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO SOBRE JAMES! No voy a quitarle a mi hijo un privilegio que tiene de convivir con su familia. Y esa es mi última palabra.

Ginny miró de manera retadora a Harry, ella casi juró ver como el corazón de Harry se salía de su pecho tras aquella confesión que ella le haría a su familia. Sirius y Lupin voltearon a verse entre sí sabiendo de quien había Ginny heredado aquel carácter que empezaba a fluirle por su sangre.

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos y Ginny vio un miedo en ellos.

Veremos Harry si aun mi familia te sigue viendo como miembro de esta después de que se enteren.

Ginny cruzó los brazos. La tensión que había dentro de la madriguera era tan grande que nadie en ese momento entró en ella.

**NOTAS DE LA GRAN LICENCIADA**: Sii soy mala, jajajaja, pero tengo que confesarles que el capitulo no iba a terminar ahí, ohh no señores, pero me detuve justo en el momento. Confieso que al principio no tenía nada de ganas de escribir y ustedes lo pueden notar justo en el momento que Ginny llega a la madriguera con los demás , es ahÍ donde el capitulo decae y bastante… pero de repente son las dos de la mañana, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano y la esperada inspiración llego y no pare de escribir.. Me sucedió lo que hace mucho no me pasaba, el mismo instinto me dijo que ahí terminara el capitulo y ahí termino, cuando desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo el capitulo originalmente acababa cuando Ginny se metía a hablar con su madre a su habitación.. pero ohh les estoy diciendo mucho…. Déjenme decirles que por primera vez estoy enviando un capitulo y no tengo nada adelantado, pero en mi mente sip..así que no se porque estoy feliz… será porque su chica les esta actualizando mas pronto de lo que yo misma esperaba…además había prometido no escribir capítulos que fueran de 30 hojas y este lo traspasa.

**NOTAS DE ESTE CAPITULO**: Ya se, nota de la nota, jeje, pero tengo ganas de escribir, y aunque estoy muy cansada y solo me queda por decir que lo que mas me ha gustado ha sido la actitud que tiene Ginny ante Harry, y ya era hora que ella actuara de esta manera. Se que este capitulo es como una montaña rusa, tiene muchos altibajos y no es muy estable como los demás capítulos, si en algún momento ustedes se llegan a aburrir no lo duden en decirlo esta claro que ustedes son los que tienen voz y voto sobre este fic.

**ADELANTOS:**

Veremos más Hermione y Ron en el próximo, ahora entre ellos no hay nada mas que hablar.

Veremos la actitud de Harry, será mala o será buena¿ustedes que me creen?

Realmente no hay mucho que adelantar, solo que los examenes de la universidad vienen y los chicos se pondrán histéricos, pero ya viene la gran parte que he estado esperando escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, y no les pienso decir cual es-

Bien aquí vienen los reviews. Lo mas esperado para mi

**Gin W. Black:** La compostura de mi pc resultó mas dolorosa de lo que creía, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, al menos me pone de humor el que esto te haga feliz.

**Yonin**: temo decepcionarte, pero si, soy yo la autentica Isabel Weasley en persona la que esta escribiendo.

**Sarha- Keyko:** Respecto a Ron y Hermione temo decepcionarte esta vez pero n veremos nada hasta el próximo, y respeto a lo que dices de ellos , será mas pronto de lo que tu crees. Y de Frank lo único que te puedo decir es que desde un inicio que escribí de el me fascino tanto que es un placer el escribir diálogos sobre él. Te confieso que hace poco conocí a alguien que hablaba de manera muy similar que a él.

**Laura P.E:** Yo tambien crei que me había tragado la tierra, pero renací como el fénix (ay que ridicula soy, pero a veces yo tambien por desgracia tengo que leer mi fic para acordarme de detalles y no pasarlos por alto.

**Tilliw**¿sabes que es lo bueno de escribir? Que tarde o temprano siempre escribe esa persona que jamás deja revierws, yo soy una de ellas, jamás dejo nada hasta cuando me veo en la necesidad de dejar algún recado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario que me dices respecto a los personajes secundarios que me inventé, pero es que ellos solo sirven para rellenar, ese es su fin y nada más. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento de ponerte a buscar fotos de Diego pero creeme que las fotos que tenía jamas se podran comparar con cualquier otra foto porque yo las tomé, y aunque logré salvar una cuando pasaba por mi lado Diego Luna, justo antes de que el me regañara, me arrepiento tanto de no haber salvado las otras con anterioridad (issa llorando)..

**Ginny W Cpr:** Oh vaya, gracias por lo que me dices, pero aquí en este capitulo esta la respuesta a lo que me decías, las comparaciones de Ginny con Malfoy era solo un reflejo de lo que él era. Respecto al nombre de Ginny, decidi dejarle el nombre que yo le había dado a un inicio de la historia, no quise modificarle nada y estoy conciente d e que Ginny es de Ginevre y no de Virginia. De cualquier forma gracias y tienes un muy bonito nombre.

**Virginia91:** Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, y no la apagues. Oh y muy importante, antes que nada, muy pronto habra una de esas escenas que a ti tanto te gusta.

**Celina**: Gracias por tu apoyo, yo estoy igual que tu, ese amor odio por mi pc, pero yo confieso tenerle mas amor a ella que a otra cualquier cosa, mas que al propio televisor.

**Tabatas.** Es un honor cada vez que hablo contigo, me divierto de lo lindo, y mas esa ultima charla que nos echamos de la nueva portada de l sexto libro, (por los que no saben, ahí sale una cierta pelirroja que ha causado polemica entre Tabatas y yo, no sabemos si es Lily o Ginny) , gracias, eres un gran apoyo para mi, me siento feliz cada vez que dejas un review de una de las mejores escritoras de fanfic que conozco.

**Amy Black:** ya sabes, las andadas de nuevo, gracias amiga por apoyarme siempre, por estar ahí.

**Eri Mond licht**: No te detengas al decirme que te gusto de mi fic, y tampoco te detengas a decirme lo que no te gusto, las criticas son mas buenas aunque te confieso que las criticas buenas me dan muchos ánimos a escribir. De lo de Audrey,. Gracias, me sorprende cada vez que me dicen que les gusta un personaje fuera de la serie de Harry Potter y lo que mas me alegra es que tenemos a uno mas de nuestro lado de Harry – Ginny.

**Phoebe**¿Vedad que Frank podría servir para engañar a Harry? Seria buena idea, pero en realidad tengo que pensarlo bien. Por lo visto a la gente le ha gustado Frank y eso me vuelve loquita. Y gracias por entenderme, creo que estamos en la misma sintonía , pero al menos yo la escuela la hice a un lado. ¿Realmente te gusto? Que bien, me alegra mucho que así sea, ese tipo de cosas me hace que me ponga a escribir.

**Maga y angls:** ¡PAR DE LOCAS! Jajaja, es de cariño! Ustedes saben. He estado leyendo el nuevo fic que sacaron y realmente es muy buena la adaptación que están haciendo, me tienen enganchada. Les confieso que esa canción me trajo mas recuerdos de los que quería, pero esta precisamente no sería una letra para Harry y Ginny ¿no habra una canción donde diga que la chica ya no se va a dejar mas?. Porque por lo que vieron en este capítulo Ginny no se piensa dejar mas por Harry¡arriba el gIRL PowEr¡ (Ay no me quiero ver tan feminista)

**Nacilmeblack** Que puedo empezar por decirte? A mi me ha ocurrido que algunos fics me enganchen, y me sorprende que te haya gustado a la primera. Por lo general la mayoría que me deja reviews es gente que ya desde hace mucho ha seguido mi fic desde HA, y para mi es un gran placer descubrir que eres nueva. De lo de Harry y Ginny hay que ser concientes y decir la verdad de que la culpa es de los dos solo que s e recarga de un lado mas y tu escoges de quien mas se recarga.

**Alejandra Snape Potter:** A veces yo también creia que ya no lo iba a continuar de tantas cosas que tenia que hacer, pero aquí me vez, aferrada a mi sueño de terminar con esto y empezar proyectos que traigo en mente. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lucy Diamonds**: Bien Beatlemaniaca espero que te guste este capitulo porque realmente pense en Ginny todo este tiempo, ella se ha vuelto, bueno , no hay necesidad de volverlo a decir, tu ya lo viste ¿Qué te pareció? Se sincera porfavor . estoy a tiempo e que no te de un colapzo por haber actualizado tan tarde? Epero que si, aquí tienes a tu Sirius, todo completito para ti, es solo tuyo , conste eeh,nadie me lo pidio excepto tu y de James, tendras que esperar un poquito mas.

**Anahi:** A veces no puedo ignorar mi cultura, estoy tan apegada a ella que las tengo que mencionar. Y de ese par de locas mexicanas temo a veces asi tienden a ser ellas. Y de donde soy? Ah pues voltea de manera directa al norte de tu estado y encontraras que alguien te tapa las vista a E.U. de ahí mero soy.

**Sergius Black:** tienes toda la razón, eres de los lectores mas veteranos que tengo y creeme que te agradezco el hecho que todavía me sigas apoyando hasta el momento como siempre, muchos besos y abrazos.

**NOTA ESPECIAL PARA NAYALES**: No llores, no llores, aquí esta la actualización (Issa riendose y entregando un capitulo de 31 paginas)… me soprendio la manera que describiste a Frank, en ningun momento fallaste en su descripción, mucho mejor que la que yo hice en el capitulo pasado. Jeje , jajaja, a las fans de los Beatles no se nos pasan nada. Bien dare una explicación sobre lo de "Lucy": Hace como un año estaba viendo una película donde un personaje le ofrecía LSD y le decía Lucy , es lógico que el personaje jamas aclaró porque lo llamaba así, yo solo me reí y eso me pareció realmente cómico, es algo entre fans de los beatles… respecto a lo que dices es puramente cierto casi del todo, pero el dibujo que Julian llevaba después de la escuela a su padre, era una niña llamada Lucy O'Conner si recuerdo bien, era una niña que iba en el mismo grado que Julian. Jeje, yo creio que si hubiera sido alguna experiencia de John el no la hubiera ocultado, el solo dejo usar su imaginación respecto al dibujo de Julian. Y respecto a tu antología ¡yo también lo tengo, pero yo le digo "La Biblia de los Beatles" y es uno de mis mayores colecciones aparte de la antología en DVD que conseguí.. si te cuento una historia no me la creerías, pero hace como un año, estando visitando Las Vegas entre a una tienda a ver unos discos , y mientras revistaba unos DVD's me cayó del estante de arriba derechito a mi nariz todo un ladrillo de dvds, lo que mas me dio sorpresa era que lo que me había golpeado era la antología de los Beatles, lo vi como una señal y las compre. Meses después me encontre las dos películas que han hecho ellos (actuando) y estan dentro de mi colección junto con el DVD que sacaron de ellos a principio cuando cantaban en Alemania… pero bueno tengo que confesarte algo medio vergonzozo para mi y que espero que nadie mas lo lea exepto tu, y es que aquí esta claramente la razon por la cual Lennon es mio (Isabel esta sacando las garras).. en ese viaje que hice a las Vegas me encontre con algo que jamas crei encontrarme. El amigo de mi prima es tan fan de los beatles como tu , lucy y yo, gastó 10 mil dolares en comprar unas prendas de John lennon y un autógrafo de el que tiene enmarcado en su casa y que yo obligue a sacarlas del marco para poderlo tocar… checar esto por favor: es tanto una camiseta como una boina que Lennon usó después de los Beatles, unos años antes de que falleciera, pero lo que hice fue realmente cruel, y me averguenzo hasta algunos puntos, (no, no hice ninguna porqueria con su ropa ehh, aclaro), tome varias pelusas de la camiseta y mes la trague! Tengo algo dentro de lennon en mi (aunque la realidad es que hace mucho que eso hizo digestión si soy sincera) pero al menos lo estreche y chille ha pesar de que mi madre me haya tachado de ridicula, pero una cosa asi es para llorar. Por lo regular me contengo de andar diciendo esta experiencia, pero en este caso lo considero importante para defender mi lugar como la Sra. Lennon (si, Yoko no cuenta). Pero bueno , dejemos esta tonta pelea y estrechemos las manos, me hare la sorda y fingiré que jamás dijiste que Lennon es tuyo, besos y abrazos sinceros.

Bien, después de la clase de creación de guió me obsesione por algo, por crearles un pasado a cada uno de mis personajes, y es claro que últimamente he pensado mucho en ellos y en darles una base para que ustedes puedan entender la razón por la cual actúan de esa forma…

Bien, no se por donde comenzar, pero empezaré por explicarles por el primer personaje que invente..

**Audrey.**

Es extraño pero hasta la fecha no se como se apellida. Soy pésima y carezco de imaginación cuando tengo que escoger un nombre o un apellido, me cuesta mucho el tener que ponérselos… Audrey a un principio no paraba de imaginarle el carácter de una vieja amiga , pero mientras transcurría la historia Audrey se fue separando de la imagen de mi amiga y empezó a ser mas real que cualquier otro personaje, hasta podría jurar que hay momentos en que el personaje es tan único que creo que ha cobrado vida propia.

Al principio se hizo con el fin de buscarle una pareja a Malfoy, pero Audrey no esta a su altura, aunque a mi me parece Malfoy esta un poco mas obsesionado a buscar a una mujer que tenga clase y que no sea tan despistada como Audrey.

El carácter de Audrey¿Por qué es tan ocurrente? Cuando leí el quinto libro (aclaro que yo ya tenia mi fic publicado),. Descubrí algo, Audrey tiene cierta semejanza con Luna Lovegood¿Por qué? Desde el físico (aunque Audrey es mucho mas bonita y educada), tienden ambos personajes a ser muy soñadores y a jugar un papel semiprotagónico.

Ustedes ya saben lo de ella. Desde pequeña su madre creyó que sería una bruja, la única bruja en su familia y a la edad de 11 años decepcionó as u madre cuando no llegó la carta de Hogwats. Es prima de Colin quien en mi historia ya falleció y ella siempre le tuvo un celo especial a el porque el chico contaba con una familia pobre pero unida. Asistió a varios colegios en América y fue expulsada de cuatro, su padre falleció en uno de los capítulos y aunque Audrey sufre por su ausencia ella suele guardarse muy bien ese dolor fingiendo una estabilidad emocional.

Ella no esta ni a favor ni en contra de Harry, ella solo lo odia y lo acepta en momentos, por eso su inestabilidad ante Ginny de que en algunos momentos la apoya a favor de Harry y otros la pone en contra.

La pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le borró la memoria a Audrey cuando esta llevó a Ginny a que tuviera su hijo en casa de Athos Oldman, tal vez se sepa, tal vez jamas.


End file.
